Mutants in Middle-Earth: the War of the Ring
by Quetzal2468
Summary: "My name is Katherine Anne Pryde AKA Shadowcat, and this is the story of how I ended up in a fantastic land called Middle-Earth and how is that to happen to fight against Sentinels to save my life and that of other mutants, I fight now against an insane named Sauron for saving the lives of the inhabitants of Middle-Earth and mine" R&R welcome!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi!**

 **Well ... I'm not exactly the best writing, but the attempt is made.**

 **I had the crazy idea of writing a crossover between two things or something so they have nothing to do with each other, but since it has not left me alone and is spinning in my head the whole time I've finished deciding to write it.**

 **Now, you will wonder what those themes are: "The Lord of the Rings" and ... "X-Men". No relation between both, right? But anyway, I've seen a couple of crossovers, so what drives me is that I'm not as crazy as I might think and, if I were ... well, "we all are crazy and are genius."**

 **Therefore, I ask for understanding by my madness and I will also be very grateful for your reviews.**

 **There are a couple of warnings I would like to make:**

 **1\. The characters of the brilliant author Tolkien and the development of the crossover will happen in the universe of films, but some things and scenes will be added for literary reasons.**

 **2\. The central character (because there will be another two) chosen from the X-Men, Kitty AKA Shadowcat, will have her skills mostly based on her mutation, but ... her other abilities thanks to Ogun and Wolverine almost won't appear.**

 **3\. There will be two other characters from the X-Men, perhaps not very well known: Marrow and Avalanche.**

 **4\. I think one of the most important: I may end up being a little ... Mary-Sue, I will try not to be, but just in case I warn you.**

 **Having said all this, I hope this crossover is reasonably good and, once again, your reviews are very important. I just ask that they not be very hard because let's say that English is not my native language nor writing is my strong point.**

 **I forgot to add that there will be the famous Legomance, but ... in slow burn and the whole thing. I'm so original! :P**

 **And... maybe the rating will change.**

 **Mmmm ... yes, I think that would be everything.**

 **And well, after this small exordium ... the beginning:**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: Who am I?**_

 _Arggghh! The pain is unbearable! I had already forgotten what one of ours can do! So long I have fought against beings that I would never in my life have believed existed! However, I have to keep going, I have to keep fighting, I have to beat him because if I do not beat him ... this will be the end not only of the place where I have been and of my friends, but also, mine ... and I do not think of any way to end my life as sad and painful as this._

 _I will not allow a mutant to end my life, I have made a promise that I will fulfill until the end. If I could survive the Sentinels, why should not I be able to survive this fight against a mutant that, worst of all, I once knew and even more ...?_

 _I will continue to fight, I will continue fighting, I will never surrender, you will not defeat me, not even the Lord of Mordor will be able to do it. I have not been in battles, I have not been wounded in vain to fight for the salvation of this place and all its inhabitants._

 _You ask me who am I? Who am I?_

 _I'll tell you who I am._

 _My name is Katherine Anne Pryde, by another name called Shadowcat, and this is the story of how I ended up in a fantastic land called Middle-Earth and how is that to happen to fight against Sentinels to save my life and that of other mutants like me , I fight now against a madman named Sauron for saving the lives of the inhabitants of Middle-Earth and mine, for I assure you that it does not make me any fun to think that I will die in the hands of a madman like the owner of Mordor "_

* * *

 **Not much is said in this chapter, but the adventure begins in the next chapter.**

 **As I said, your reviews are very important. Thank you very much.**


	2. Katherine Anne Pryde

**Hi!**

 **Welcome to the second chapter!**

 **This is where Kitty's adventures begin.**

 **Obviously members of the Fellowship of the Ring will realize that she is not normal, or rather, she is not like one of them ... so, what will be her reaction?**

 **As I said earlier, your reviews are welcome.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: Katherine Anne Pryde**_

A scream of terror was heard in the middle of the forest, which immediately alerted the entire _Fellowship of the Ring_. Who could have been? And why had shouted like that?

They had scarcely heard it when Legolas, Aragorn, Boromir, and Gimli had girded themselves with their weapons while the four hobbits approached Gandalf with fear. The truth was right to have it, given that the _Fellowship of the Ring_ walked all night to avoid any bad surprise, it was not exactly encouraging to hear a scream of terror, which had not been heard very far, and more considering the circumstances by which they traveled.

"Do you see anything, Legolas?" Aragorn asked the elf.

This one paid attention to him around and made a negative gesture, but that didn't mean that he did not know what was happening. The forest told him that there was danger, that danger was coming, but there was something or someone else the elf could not identify.

"We should leave" said Boromir "we can fall into a trap"

"I'm your idea," added Gimli.

"Whoever has shouted is in severe danger," Gandalf said.

"It sounded like it was a ... woman," Aragorn said.

"More reason to leave here" Gimli said "women only bring bad luck"

Legolas gestured to silence. His keen ear had heard the rapid footsteps of a person running, but he had also heard the heavy and fast footsteps of another being who was a danger: an orc perhaps.

"What have you heard?" Aragorn immediately asked.

"They are coming"

"How many?"

"Two. One of them seems to be in flight and is lighter in weight than the other who must surely be an orc.

"Bah! The elf draws many deductions without even being able to see! "Said Gimli

Legolas looked at him with disdain and was about to reply when Aragorn pointed to a point not far from them, if only fifty yards.

"Two people" said Boromir "one of them flees"

"The other does not seem to be a person," Gimli said. "It looks more like one of those monsters called orcs"

Gandalf gestured to the hobbits so that, like him, they drew their swords and followed closely the four warriors, all praying that they would not fall into a trap.

Meanwhile, the human figure who from a distance saw that it was thin, probably a woman, fled how fast its legs allowed it, but little by little it was losing ground before the orc who was shouting as a madman.

Suddenly, the human figure stumbled with a root and fell how long it was. The orc thought he had caught up with it and rushed toward the human figure who, on all fours, went as far as possible to an enormous oak tree that no longer allowed it to go farther and worst of all, and did not give it time to get up and run.

The orc stepped closer as he laughed reluctantly at the thought of the little pleasure he might have before torturing and killing.

He stretched out his hand to the hair of the human figure who screamed in terror as it tried to cover itself in vain as one who tries to protect himself, it seemed that all was lost when suddenly the orc stood still and a hot liquid splashed the face of that human figure; Seconds later, the orc was slumped dead by an arrow that had cleverly pierced his head.

* * *

After a few moments, Aragorn, Gimli and Boromir arrived with their weapons ready and behind them Gandalf, the hobbits and as a rearguard, Legolas ready with his bow.

Aragorn leaned forward and saw in the light of the Moon that they had just saved was a woman of about 22 years, straight brown hair that was disheveled, hazel eyes, pink skin and that at that moment was pale by terror, and her features showed absolute terror.

But it was not what made her so different. Her clothes. Her clothes were the strangest they'd seen and the same as what appeared to be her purse.

She wore, what for us would be, black jeans, a white short sleeved blouse with small pink flowers; White sneakers, and on her neck, she wore one of those necklaces that have as a 'string' a black nylon strip that can be enlarged or shortened and which had as I said a transparent swan.

Her bag was denim, had at least 5 different compartments all perfectly closed with zipper.

"Gandalf" Aragorn called when he saw her

He approached her, who barely saw that she was surrounded by armed men, almost screaming again in terror.

"Calm down, maiden, calm down," Gandalf said reassuringly, "you are in no danger"

The girl looked at him with eyes dilated with terror and then at the corpse of the orc with the arrow nailed to the forehead and that was a few steps from her.

"Get this out of here," he told them.

Gimli and Boromir immediately obeyed.

"Calm down, maiden, calm down," Gandalf repeated once they removed the orc's corpse. He reached out to help her up, who, after a moment's hesitation, accepted his help and rose trembling with terror. She looked around and suddenly began to have gag. She shoved Boromir violently and began to vomit before the astonishment of all but Gandalf and Aragorn.

"Hey! What's wrong with you?! "exclaimed Gimli disgustedly.

Boromir had not said anything, but he did not look at all happy for a couple of seconds more and had adorned his boots.

Legolas had turned his face because he could not bear to observe such a thing, while the hobbits grimaced with disgust.

Finally, the girl ended up vomiting. Gandalf wiped a cloth to wipe her mouth.

"Who are you a maid?" Gandalf asked once she had finished cleaning herself.

But she did not respond, began to shake violently and fell faint in the arms of Aragorn who barely had time to catch her.

* * *

"What are we going to do with her?" Aragorn asked once they had left the place due to vomiting.

They had laid her down at the foot of a tree and watched her closely. It was obvious that she did not come from anywhere that any of them knew, including Gandalf, both her clothes and whatever she brought in that strange bag made with even stranger material said that her place of origin must be very distant and very different.

"We can leave her here" Gimli suggested "it can be a trap"

"Then why would an orc chase after her?" Asked Frodo.

"Maybe she ran into one who was like a scouter," Aragorn said. "There might well be closer to here"

"Legolas, do you sense more orcs?" Asked Gandalf.

The elf listened for a moment, listening carefully to the whispers of the forest. No, he could not hear or sense anything.

"Well I am of the idea that we leave her here" said Gimli

"Is not it very cruel of us?" Asked Merry, "that is to say, if we leave her, she may find another orc and kill her"

"She's also alone and they'll hurt her," Pippin added.

"It is dangerous to carry a stranger in this mission," Aragorn said, "we cannot let her know where we are going"

"She does not need to know," said Boromir, who had been watching the young woman

They all turned surprised. The man of Gondor was known for being very suspicious and not just kind.

"You mean let's take her without telling her where we're going?" Sam asked shyly.

"Bah! That would be of no use! "Said Gimli" when we arrived at Mordor she would immediately notice! "

"We can leave her in some village before arriving" Boromir replied "it is much more merciful to leave her in some village than here in the middle of the forest"

"Anyway, she will notice in the middle of the road. Anyone who knows a little Middle-Earth would know it right away".

"Maybe yes, maybe not," Gandalf said.

"What do you mean?" Aragorn asked.

"The idea of Boromir seems good to me. On the other hand, I do not think she knows Middle-Earth, it does not seem to come from this realm "

"And then, where does she come from, Mithrandir?" Asked Legolas

"I do not know, Legolas, but it's a fact that she's not from Middle-Earth"

"And why is she here?" Frodo asked.

"I do not know that either, dear hobbit, but we will know in time. For now, we will take her with us and just go through some inhabited place, we will leave her there and we will continue our way "

* * *

When the girl began to recognize what was around her, she found that she was lying on a thick, coarse blanket, a kind of pillow and covered with another coarse blanket.

Next to her was a bonfire, and on her as a stew was a pot that gave off a very tasty smell, especially for her who was dying of hunger from last night's vomit. A person who at first glance would have been a child was nearby. He was plump, his blond hair was curly, white skin and blue eyes, he seemed to be too busy finishing anything that was in that pot.

Around the campfire were several blankets with their respective pillows and they appeared to be the beds.

An old man dressed in gray, a pointed hat of the same color and with a staff in his right hand was talking quietly to another person who seemed to be a child, but he had curly black hair, white skin and blue eyes.

Nearby was a man with brown hair up to his shoulders, eyes of the same color, slightly tanned skin. There was a sword hanging from his belt, and he was quietly smoking from a small pipe some grass that the girl did not recognize even from the smell.

A man of short stature, tangled hair and beard, helmet, with an axe attached to his side was talking to another man with reddish hair up to his shoulders, brown eyes, sword to the belt, and who were a few steps from her.

Beyond, sitting on a rock in the Turkish fashion was a man with long blond hair up to his middle back, white and shiny skin, eyes of a strange blue color, very attractive features. A quiver hung from his back and carried a bow on his shoulder.

The girl had seen everything around her without making any movement and pretending to remain unconscious, however, suddenly two voices startled her.

"Pippin, is she still faint?" A voice asked.

"It seems so," replied the called Pippin approaching her

"Where do you think she comes from?"

"I do not know, but it's not from the Shire, Merry"

The so-called Merry rolled his eyes.

"That's obvious Pip," he told annoyed.

"Hey! Little hobbits, do not approach her! We do not even know who she is," exclaimed the dwarf when he saw that Pippin was less than a step away from her.

All the others turned. Pippin walked away, but only a couple of steps, but he inadvertently stepped on her hand. Maybe he did not wear any kind of shoe, but his feet were hard and large which hurt the young woman who stifled a groan of pain, but could not help moving slightly to remove her hand.

"Pippin! Look! You just woke her up! And in the worst way! "Cried Merry in a low voice" now you will have to apologize to her "

"But how?"

"Well ... tell her a compliment"

"Like which?"

"Well, for example, she has beautiful ears"

Pippin rolled his eyes.

"You never tell that to a maid!" He said.

"Then some better idea you have?"

"Hobbits get away from her," the black-haired man said at that moment and who had stopped smoking for a moment and watched her closely.

The young woman realized that most likely the man already had suspicions that she was awake, so she decided to stop pretending.

She began to stretch and yawned, after which she sat down slowly.

The calls Merry and Pippin also seemed at first sight of children, but both their voices betrayed them as their features which already seeing them with calm were those of some young people in the 20's of life. Both had curly brown hair, brown eyes and white skin.

Seeing that she was seated, they all stared at her for reaction, which made the young woman feel very uncomfortable, especially since she remembered what had happened the night before.

"I'm glad you woke up," the old man said, coming in. "Do you feel better?"

She nodded in surprise. She realized that the man spoke to him in a language that she had not even heard in Shi'ar, and yet she understood it perfectly.

Little by little they had all come closer, surrounding her, although the blond man was behind them all, but without losing sight of her.

"What's your name, maiden? Where do you come from? "The old man asked kindly.

The girl looked at him strangely, could not understand how she understood that strange language.

"What is it?" The old man asked, seeing his face

She wondered if she could answer.

"It's just that ... I do not understand how it is that I do not even know what language I'm talking about and I not only understand it but I also speak it" she replied

They all looked at each other in surprise.

"Do not you know what language you're talking about?" The dwarf asked "but if it's obvious, it's Westron, the common language"

"Westron?" She repeated in astonishment "I've never heard of it"

They all looked at each other again. It was a fact, that woman was not from Middle-Earth.

"Where are you from, maiden?" The old man asked.

"Illinois"

They all looked at each other in amazement.

"Illi ... Illi ... Illi ..." said Pippin confusedly unable to pronounce the word correctly

"Illinois" repeated the young "the capital of the state of Chicago? In America? "She said in a tone as if it were obvious

"We've never heard of such a place," said the brown-haired man, "have you, Gandalf?"

With this, the young woman learned that the old man was named Gandalf, who at that moment shook his head thoughtfully.

"And you Legolas?" Asked to the blond-haired man who also denied. In this way, the young woman knew that the man archer was named Legolas, by the way, was one she had never heard in his life ... and that she had been in another galaxy!

"And what is your name, maiden?" Asked Gandalf after a moment.

"My name is Katherine Anne Pryde"

They all looked at each other again. Never in their life had they heard a name that remotely resembled some they knew.

A strange noise made them frown.

"What is that?" Asked the dwarf.

The so-called Katherine Anne Pryde blushed and immediately everyone guessed.

"Let's have breakfast, Katherine Anne Pryde, surely the cooking that Sam has cooked will do you good," said Gandalf

* * *

 **Second chapter finished.**

 **Let's see what will happen. Fortunately for Katherine Anne Pryde, Boromir and Gandalf, and even the hobbits pleaded for her.**

 **What will happen next?**

 **I will greatly appreciate your reviews.**


	3. The Fellowship of the Ring

**Hello everyone!**

 **Katherine Anne Pryde has appeared before the famous** _ **Fellowship of the Ring**_ **. Let's see how she goes when she is known and with whom she will start to make friends.**

 **I will add that your reviews are always welcome.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3: The Fellowship of the Ring**_

The man, because that really was, with curly blond hair, blue eyes and chubby he distributed the food among all present except the man with long blonde hair, blue eyes and white skin, which the old man had called 'Legolas'. He was given an apple which he received with a beautiful smile.

The young woman was given a large amount of what looked like a porridge, but she did not really have the faintest idea of what it was, but it was a fact that it tasted delicious. Perhaps it was because she had eaten almost nothing in the last days.

"So, Katherine Anne Pryde, you say that you come from Illi ... Illi ... Illi" the old man began to say once they all sat down to eat around the campfire

"Illinois" she said

"Illi ... Illi ... Illinois?" The old man said slowly, trying to get accustomed to the sound of that word completely alien and alien to him

She nodded.

"It's a strange word I've never heard of. Tell me Katherine Anne Pryde, where is the realm from which you come? "

"I already told you, it's the capital city of the state of Chicago in America"

They all looked at each other in surprise.

"Have not you heard of America?" She said in disbelief at their reaction.

"We've never heard of such a place, my lady" said the man with brown hair and brown eyes

She lifted a surprised eyebrow. 'My lady'? That sounded as ... old-fashioned as in novels or ancient times. In fact, it should not surprise her since she had noticed that the clothes of all of them were very style ... medievalist, as well as food (which tasted excellent), all the objects they used to cook ... wow, even the kind of beds in the they looked like they slept!

"Where is this place, Katherine Anne Pryde? Illinois, capital of the Chicago state of America? "The old man asked after a moment

She could not help but smile. That sounded so strange! Could not he just say 'Illinois'? Apparently, they thought that was the full name.

"It's Illinois, only Illinois" she said.

"You just told us, my lady who is 'Illinois state capital of Chicago in America' and now tells us it's 'Illinois only Illinois'? Asked the confused red-haired man

This time the young woman could not help but snort trying to stifle her laughter. Could they not understand?! Or were they trying to make her laugh after so long that she had not?

"I fail to see what's funny in what I said, my lady" said the red-haired man confused and bothersome

The young woman looked at them. They all showed confusion and surprise at her attitude.

"The name of the place I come from is 'Illinois' and America is the country," she said.

"So, this place ... 'Illinois' is the capital of the kingdom of America, my lady?" Asked the brown-haired man slowly

The young woman thought for a moment to explain to them that America was not a kingdom, but decided that it was better to leave it thus. After all, what seemed to be in a place that had something like medieval and would not understand in the least if she tried to explain to them that America was not a kingdom.

"Yes" she answered

"And how did you get here, Katherine Anne Pryde?" The old man asked after a moment

She smiled to herself. The same thing happened with her name because instead of saying to her to Katherine simply, they called to him by her full name. Apparently, they thought her only name was that.

It sounded very weird and for a moment she thought it best to tell them that they could call her 'Kitty', but no ... They were not her friends, they were just being nice. If they found out what she was and her ability, they would surely try to kill her, so it was best to keep a cautious distance-at least for the moment.

"I do not know," she replied after a moment as her face darkened. How could she tell them that she was fleeing, that she had tried to save a child who had trusted her, who had become her friend a couple of months ago? How could she tell them that the battle against that squadron of Sentinels had killed her little friend? How could she tell them that after a great explosion and in which she had had to resort to all her power to survive, she had found herself in the middle of that forest? They would probably ask why she had been attacked and that could lead to a series of responses that would most likely turn her back into what was in her world: a monster.

Everyone had noticed that her face had become sad and tears were shining in her eyes, even though she had looked down. What would have happened?

"Do not you remember, Katherine Anne Pryde?" The old man asked after a moment

The young woman was going to answer again with a refusal, but thinking it calmly it was better to say from the last part to where they had found it. The rest was not necessary for them to know.

"I vaguely remember being near a bomb that exploded. The explosion made me fall to the sea and then ... the next thing is that I found myself in the middle of a forest. I spent a day without knowing where I was and without finding anyone until that night ... a monster attacked me. The rest you know it "

They all looked at each other in surprise. Then the one-called Katherine Anne Pryde came from another realm which obviously was not Middle-Earth.

"What is a ... 'bomb'? Asked the one called Pippin

"It's a weapon"

"And how does an arm explode?" Asked Merry

"Um ... it's a type of weapon that works that way. It's like when you fill something under pressure, there comes a time when nothing else fits and what happens is that the object is broken and everything inside it comes out at full speed "tried to explain the young woman" have never seen a bomb? "She asked after a moment surprised

"Lass, you talk to us about things we've never heard of and even less seen" replied the dwarf

 _'I am definitely in the Middle Ages'_ thought the young woman _'surely the Professor would be happy here, not to mention that he could explain himself better than I'_

"And how come you survived an arm, Katherine Anne Pryde?" Asked Gandalf "you have not one wound more than the scratches when you fall"

The girl paled. The real reason she had survived would not say it because she would probably be considered the least: a witch and obviously, that would turn her into an automatic enemy.

"I was far enough from the place. However, the floor where I was standing collapsed and I fell to the sea "

They had all noticed the sadness in the young woman's face. Surely something had happened, she had probably lost someone she loved, probably in the midst of a battle or a war. It was understandable then that she was sad.

"All right, Katherine Anne Pryde," said the old man, "I think it is necessary that you eat and then rest. At dusk, we will continue our march "

Everyone was going to eat again and probably talk to each other when she stopped them.

"Um ... well, you know my name and where I come from, but I do not know where I am or who you are"

The old man smiled.

"My name is Gandalf _'the Gray'_. My companions are: Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Boromir and the four hobbits: Meriadoc Brandybuck, Samwise, Meriadoc Took and Frodo Baggins "

Each of the men in arms upon hearing their names, bowed slightly their heads, while the so-called _'hobbits'_ smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you, Miss," Samwise said shyly.

The girl smiled.

"Great pleasure, Samwise"

* * *

They had all continued to eat. The so-called Boromir talked with the dwarf named Gimli, however, he glanced from time to time towards her; While the so-called Gandalf spoke in a strange tongue with the man named Aragorn. The so-called Legolas seemed to be like guard and did not seem to pay more attention to the others, nevertheless the young woman was certain that this one was totally aware to what happened around him.

The young woman was going to continue eating in silence when she saw someone sitting next to her.

"And how is that place you call ... 'Illinois'?" He asked.

"Um ... it's very different," she answered somewhat insecurely as she did not much like to remember her hometown. Maybe it was because she had lost everything she had ever loved

"But how?" He asked again.

She thought about changing the subject.

"Are you ... Peregrin Took?" She asked.

"At your service. You can also call me Pippin "he replied bowing slightly with a smile

The girl smiled.

Someone dropped on the other side of her.

"And I am Meriadoc Brandybuck, at your service; But you can call me Merry "

The girl smiled.

"So ... Merry and Pippin" said more like a statement to herself "I've never heard names that resemble them"

"Oh! It's just that the hobbits have very special names" Merry said.

The girl smiled, who ate a couple of spoonfuls.

"They are also good cooks," she added turning to see the blond hobbit "thank you Samwise"

The hobbit blushed at the compliment.

"Thank you Miss" said "you can call me 'Sam'"

The girl smiled.

"Ok ... so ... Merry, Pippin, Sam and ... Frodo? I am right?"

The four hobbits nodded smiling.

"And why does you have such a long name, Miss?" Asked Frodo curiously, who had come just like Sam and now the four hobbits were around her "are you from nobility, Miss?"

"Yes, Katherine Anne Pryde, it's an overly long name," Pippin said.

The young girl is chuckled. She could not imagine herself as a noblewoman. Nobility and royalty had always been made to be highly hypocritical, selfish, and self-effacing social classes.

"So why do you have such a long name?" Merry asked.

"It's that you use my full name. Look, Katherine Anne are my two names, Pryde is my surname "

"Oh! Just like Frodo Baggins? "Said Pippin" anyway it's a very long name, that is, no hobbit has two names "

"I do not think there's anything wrong with that," said Sam timidly, "sounds nice, Katherine Anne Pryde."

"Yes, but it's very long," Merry replied.

"If she likes to be called that way, I do not think there's anything wrong, right, Miss?" Said Frodo.

The girl smiled. For a few moments, she was thoughtful. Would it be a good idea to do what she was thinking? It was to create a close bond and it was dangerous. She looked at the four hobbits who looked at her and smiled. Maybe it was not so bad, as long as she did not say anything or show who she was she could make friends.

"No, there's nothing wrong, Frodo. However, in order for Merry and Pippin not to say that it is very long, YOU can call me _'Kitty'_ ," she said aloud so that the others could hear that only the hobbits could call her for her pet name

"'Kitty'?" Merry said surprised.

"If I may say so, Miss, it sounds prettier than your full name," Sam said blushing.

The so-called _'Kitty_ ' smiled.

"Thanks Sam"

"I think it's fine," Pippin said. "It's a lot easier than saying 'Katherine Anne Pryde.'"

Frodo smiled and held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Kitty," he said. He paused. "It's a nice name," he added with a slight blush.

* * *

The others had seen and heard the whole conversation between the hobbits and the young woman.

"What kind of name is _'Kitty'_?" Gimli wondered.

"I do not think there's anything wrong with that Master Dwarf," Boromir replied. "On the other hand, have not you heard? Only the hobbits can call her by that name "

Gimli snorted.

"That's not a name anyway"

"It's not _'Gimli'_ either, and yet I'm not criticizing it," said a female voice before Boromir answered

They all turned. It had been Kitty.

Gimli was about to answer, but she turned to the hobbits and continued chatting quietly with them as she ate her second porridge dish. Sam was extremely proud and flattered that Kitty, a stranger from far off lands, would have praised his food.

The dwarf got up in anger and was going to address the young woman who did not seem to care at all about his reaction.

"Master Gimli, I suggest you stay in your place," said Gandalf upon seeing this.

Very much against his will, the dwarf sat back and cursed under his breath.

Seeing this, Legolas and Boromir smiled. However, the smile of the second widened at the mocking smile that Kitty addressed to the dwarf and all he did was to curse again and again.

* * *

Aragorn and Gandalf watched cheerfully chatting to Katherine Anne Pryde or Kitty with the hobbits. They had heard that only the hobbits had given her permission to call her with that pet name that sounded so ... different and could even be said tender.

"I notice you thoughtfully" the first one told the wizard in Sindarin

"This maiden is not common" replied the latter after a few moments

"I think that's obvious, her clothes and her name show it"

Gandalf slowly shook his head.

"Not only that" he said "there is something that tells me that she is not common and not for her clothes or her name or because she comes from a realm that no one of us has ever heard of. No, there is something different about her, it's just that I do not exactly locate what it can be "

Aragorn frowned in surprise. He looked at Kitty who continued to chat animatedly with the hobbits. He noticed nothing different except what at first glance he saw.

"What do you think it could be?" He asked quietly after a moment.

"I do not know, Aragorn, but one thing I know and is that she is here and has a purpose. The Válar do not send to beings of other realm by pure taste and less even in times of so great danger as these "

Aragorn looked at him in surprise.

"Do you think the Válar have brought her?"

"How else do you think she has come? There is something more in this maiden and I am sure that in time we will see "

"But ... how come you're so sure?"

"I feel that in her there is a great force, a great power that by nature she has"

"Is she a fairy? A witch?"

"No, this is something very different, something that I have never sensed in my life"

Aragorn looked back at Kitty who at that moment chuckled at a comment from Merry and finished eating her second course.

"Do not worry Aragorn, it's nothing bad. I only know that there is great power in her and for that reason I am sure that the Válar have brought her. Time will tell everything, so do not worry "said Gandalf with a reassuring smile

Aragorn nodded. If Gandalf was sure there was nothing wrong with her, if he allowed the Ring Bearer to be so close to her and he was not at all unmoved, then ... there was nothing to fear, was there?

* * *

Kitty rolled on her _'bed'_ trying to sleep, but she could not. Gimli's snores were so loud they could have awakened a dead man!

 _'God! How can others sleep with these snores!'_ she thought

Her head had begun to ache for trying to force herself to sleep. There came a moment when she opened his eyes and realized that not everyone slept. The man with long blond hair was on guard.

Kitty knew that he had fired the arrow that had killed that monster that surely thought not only to kill her but something worse than Death. She had not thanked him, perhaps that would allow her to spend some time without suffering with the frightening roar of the dwarf.

She stood up quietly and tiptoed toward the so-called Legolas who was completely still. Though Kitty had approached without making the slightest noise, or so she thought, Legolas listened.

"You should be sleeping, my lady," he said without turning.

"How did you hear me?" She asked in surprise, putting herself next to him.

There was reason to be surprised. Kitty had learned not to make noise to be able to surprise the enemy, only Logan and Laura were able to hear her and that thanks to their mutant powers.

"Elves have a keen ear, better than that of men," he replied politely turning to her

Kitty raised a surprised eyebrow.

"Elves?" She repeated "is to say that you are an ... elf?"

"That is my lady. I'm surprised you had not noticed "

"It's where I come from, there are no elves. They only exist in the popular folklore of northern Europe "

"Fol ... Fol ... Fol-klor?" Repeated Legolas trying to repeat the strange word to him

"Folklore" Kitty corrected with a slight smile "this is called the set of popular beliefs of a ... kingdom"

Legolas nodded slowly.

"Believe me, lady Katherine Anne Pryde, that the elves are not ... folklore, at least not here in Middle-Earth"

"Middle-Earth?" Repeated Kitty surprised "Am I in Middle-Earth?"

"That's right, my lady. Never heard of Middle-Earth, also known as _'Arda'_? Asked surprised Legolas

"Never in my life," she answered, more and more surprised "not even in Shi'ar have I heard about her"

Legolas frowned confused.

"Shi'ar?" He repeated slowly, trying to pronounce the word correctly

"Um ... it's a very far away place"

"Is it also in your realm ... in America's Illinois?"

"Um ... no, it's very far from there"

"So, you're a traveler, my lady?"

"Um ... not exactly. I've been there a couple of times, that's all "

Legolas nodded slowly. There was silence.

"Um ... I wanted to thank you" she said "I wanted to thank you for saving my life"

Legolas turned to face her.

"It was my duty, lady Katherine Anne Pryde. Protect the defenseless from a monster as are the orcs "

Kitty smiled sadly to herself. She was not a helpless person at all, but it was better for her to think of her because if he knew what she could do and who she really was, he would surely have threatened her with his bow and it was obvious that the elf had an aim that could well leave underneath the legendary Robin Hood.

"Thank you anyway. I owe you my life," she said quietly.

"There's nothing to be thankful for, my lady" he replied bowing slightly his head

There was another silence. Only broken by Gimli's thunderous snores.

"Um ... Can I see your ears?" asked after a few minutes Kitty

Legolas looked surprised. Why did she want to see his ears?

"It's just ... I've never seen an elf because as I told you, in my realm they are only fantasy created by the folklore of northern Europe" she added blushing

Still confused, but without considering that it could be dangerous, he turned aside so that she could see one of his ears.

Kitty smiled in astonishment.

"I cannot believe it," he said, "then it is true that elves have pointed ears. Apparently, the folklore of Europe was not wrong"

Kitty chuckled.

"The Professor would be excited to know you, an elf" she added

Legolas smiled slightly at her astonishment. She looked like a little girl.

"Who is the… _'Professor'_?" he asked "is a friend of yours, lady Katherine Anne Pryde?"

Kitty's face darkened with a heavy cloud of sadness. She just nodded.

Seeing this, Legolas decided to change the subject, though he was curious of what had happened, but he knew that she wouldn't tell him anything besides they weren't friends so he hadn't any right to pry.

"All elves have pointed ears" he said for changing subject "what is ... 'Europe'?"

"Um ... it's another kingdom"

"Do they believe that the elves exist?"

"They believed" she corrected

"They believed?" He repeated, surprised "and why they no longer believe in our existence?"

"Time, technology, scientific advances ... whatever you want from those three options," she replied, shrugging.

"What is tec ... tec ... tenolog ... tecnilogy?"

Kitty chuckled.

"Technology" corrected "let's say it is the set of machines of all kinds of things that allow us to discover new things in the universe"

"And what new things do you discover?" He asked interestedly, for Legolas was after all an elf who loved to know new things, especially if it was the world of men

"Well, I do not know, there are many types. From ... the stars to the human body and diseases and computers, there is much "

"Stars?" He repeated "what do you know about the stars? What has this tecology discovered about the stars? "

"Technology" she corrected smiling "as it has been discovered ..."

* * *

Kitty was excitedly explaining to the elf named Legolas about the famous technology. About the stars, about the ancient beliefs about the Solar System, how was the Moon landing and so many things!

Kitty loved technology, she was a genius at it, however, her ingenious was put to the test to explain to an elf another realm that apparently was from the medieval era. Especially because the said elf was enthusiastic and asked for everything to understand everything.

Several hours passed, where Kitty, with the help of the simplest examples and who seemed closest to him, explained or tried to explain as much as possible; But the time came when she became sleepy and every now and then rubbed her eyes trying to keep at bay her yawns and sleep.

However, Legolas realized this and, although he wanted to keep hearing about this wonderful thing called 'technology', he also knew that the girl must rest.

"My lady, I think you need to rest. Especially because in the evening we will continue our march "he said

"In the evening and why not during the day?" She asked, unable to avoid a small yawn.

"It's safer," he replied shortly.

Kitty raised a surprised eyebrow. Safer? She did not see anything 'safer' in such thing, after all it had been for one night when the monster named orc had attacked her.

"Why?" She asked "has no logic and ..."

"My lady, please go to sleep. In a little while the sun will set and you need to have as much force as possible to continue our pace during the night march "he interrupted

Kitty realized he would not tell her anything, so she shrugged.

"Pleasure to talk to you, Legolas," she said yawning.

"The pleasure was mine, Lady Katherine Anne Pryde" he replied bowing slightly his head

Kitty returned to her bed. She thought she could not sleep through Gimli's snoring, but she was wrong. She was so tired of both the emotions of the night before and of having spent at least six hours explaining about the famous 'technology', which soon fell asleep.

* * *

Two people had been watching them all the time that Kitty and Legolas had spoken: Boromir and Gandalf.

* * *

 **Yes, I know, there is no greater action. Sorry for that, but it is necessary to create the place that Kitty will have little by little among the** _ **Fellowship of the Ring.**_

 **However, do not worry because not all the time will be like this.**

 **Your reviews are always welcome.**


	4. A frozen hell

**Hello world!**

 **Kitty has begun to make friends with the four hobbits and Legolas. What about the others? Why were Gandalf and Boromir watching the elf and the young girl while they were talking?**

 **Let's see what happens to Kitty and her first real challenge in Middle-Earth: Caradhras.**

 **Reviews are always welcome!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4: A frozen hell**_

The days gradually became weeks since Kitty arrived in Middle-Earth and was rescued by the _Fellowship of the Ring_. During that time the young woman had made friends with all the members of the _Fellowship_ , with some more than with others, but after a couple of weeks everyone had her, not from a close friend, but as a good companion.

Kitty was a woman who, because of her experiences in her realm, had become accustomed to observing people, was a habit taught by the Professor. Because of this she had a reasonably adequate and correct concept of each of her companions and, it could even be said, friends. Yes, friends, because they cared for her, especially Boromir, Legolas and the hobbits.

Kitty had different concepts of each of them.

Gandalf. He was obviously the leader of the _Fellowship of the Ring_ , a wise person who loved to talk in riddles. Kitty thought he had some resemblance in that respect to the Professor since Gandalf was the one who gave advice, who kept peace among all members of the _Fellowship_ (which was not simple because of the difference between races and ways of thinking) However, everyone knew that the wizard was there for everyone.

Aragorn. The Ranger also known by the hobbits by the name of 'Strider' was a man of firm character, determined, self-confident, with an innate ability to command, but also to understand and his own presence radiated confidence. Kitty was sure that the man named Aragorn hid something else, did not know why she thought it, but she was sure that he was something much more.

Merry and Pippin. The two hobbits more cheerful, chattering and bringing the bustle and joy to the _Fellowship_. They were rather childlike and used to be unwelcome, especially Pippin with his curiosity, however, Kitty greatly appreciated their company because they gladdened the day. It could be said that they resembled, to a degree, Kurt once he had confidence in one.

Sam. Kitty loved the hobbit very much because he was tender and heart of gold, he knew how to be kind and prudent. He had a sensitive but strong heart and was selfless. She could simply notice it in Sam's devotion for Frodo. Kitty sometimes compared him to the younger mutants ... maybe to Moonstar when she had arrived at Mansion X.

Frodo. He was a strange hobbit because little by little and as they went along their journey had become dark and sad. The others seemed to understand the reason for the change in his mood, especially Gandalf and Aragorn. Kitty could not understand it and tried to encourage the hobbit, but sometimes it was impossible, especially if it is taken into account that every time Kitty was close to Frodo she felt a very strange feeling that could not explain.

Gimli. The dwarf was grumpy and used to curse under his breath, especially when Legolas, who had a strong liking for bothering him, did some prank on him. However, he had a good heart, though he was not the personification of politeness, Kitty knew that Gimli was an excellent companion and a dwarf of honor. They had made peace since they bothered each other by their names.

Legolas. An elf more than handsome, intelligent, kind, almost always understanding and extremely curious and willing to learn new things. Kitty loved to spend several hours chatting with him before going to sleep; however, she had realized that although Legolas seemed at first glance to have no secret to hide, he was quite the opposite. He was the warrior and scout friendly and gentleman of the _Fellowship_ , but covered under a layer of marble of friendliness and friendship. Knowing that Legolas had the ability to hear the whispers of the forest and sense the danger, sometimes made Kitty think that he had some resemblance to Ororo who was in complete harmony with the climate and nature. On the other hand, Ororo was also like Legolas, she was friendly, but there was always a cover that kept many secrets and which was almost impossible to cross.

Boromir. It was all a case of Gondor's man because he was not exactly the personification of kindness, but neither was he rude at all was ... he was ... he was a strange mixture that Kitty reminded her a lot of Logan. With the difference that Boromir was a little more ... kind and gentlemanly, sometimes too much with her. Kitty repeatedly wondered if there was anything else behind Boromir's kindness and affection for her

Kitty had a very close relationship with Sam, Legolas and Boromir, each very different.

With Sam, it was like they were friends for years. The hobbit strove to teach her the art of cooking (because for him that was the kitchen: an art) and explained about the plants and other things he had learned throughout his life in Shire. He was the only one of the hobbits who called him 'Miss Kitty' as a kind of respect and kindness.

With Legolas, they were friends, but ... there was something different that was like they wanted to get closer to each other and not at the same time. Anecdotes were told, they smiled, sometimes chuckle, but always with that barrier of kindness that both put and that did not allow neither of them to know at all.

With Boromir, it was different. The man of Gondor, although not open at all, was certainly much more than the elf in a way that told her about Minas Tirith and Osgiliath, about his childhood and Middle-Earth while he was interested in the realm of Kitty.

* * *

It was only less than an hour ago that the travelers had awakened, shortly before sunset, and were waiting for the meal Sam was preparing before resuming their march.

While Sam was busy cooking, the others were entertaining each other in their activity. Gandalf and Frodo talked quietly, Legolas was sitting on a hillock always as a watchtower, the others watched Boromir's sparring lessons that gave to Merry and Pippin daily.

The nobleman of Gondor had given himself the task of teaching the two hobbits daily the rudiments of the sparring. It was surprising, then, that Boromir was not a man, neither amiable nor polite nor patient, yet he had incredible patience to teach the clumsy hobbits the basic movements so they could attack and defend with their little swords.

Kitty also had sparring lessons from time to time. The young woman was very self-confident, on the other hand Logan had taught her some time to fight and Kitty realized that at some point she would need to know how to defend herself, especially if it was taken into account that she had decided to never use her mutant skill again so as not to get in trouble and remain accepted and have friends among the _Fellowship of the Ring_.

So, after having pestered Boromir again and again, she had succeeded in getting Boromir to teach her after the lessons of the hobbits. Soon she had astonished the others, for Kitty had great ability and, though awkward, she was self-assured. Perhaps it was because she had been taught by Logan, and because the nobleman of Gondor reminded her greatly of Logan.

It had come to pass that Aragorn himself being a master in the art of the sparring had congratulated her while Legolas did not usually observe the sparring classes of Merry and Pippin, but when they were Kitty's, he did not miss anything. That made her nervous without knowing why. What was Boromir doing? He said nothing, but he glanced very often at the elf.

Kitty watched Merry and Pippin's class attentively and amusingly as she waited her turn.

Boromir was sparring slowly with Pippin. Suddenly, in a step that he gave back, he stepped on the foot of the hobbit who cried out for the pain and threw himself to the ground, rubbing his foot, pretending he was in great pain. Boromir immediately stopped and asked if he was okay. The Hobbit's response was:

"Get him!"

Before the nobleman of Gondor knew it, both Merry and Pippin had tackled him and threw him on his back, leaving him astonished, while the two hobbits shouted triumphantly.

Kitty cried for laughter. How innocently Boromir had fallen into the trap!

Legolas had turned smiling at the joyful laughter of the young woman, who at that moment was so contagious that even Aragorn, who was quietly smoking his pipe, smiled, while Boromir from the ground smiled.

"I'm sorry Boromir," she said when she calmed down.

"Do not worry, Lady Kitty," he said, getting up and shaking the dust "better prepare for your sparring lesson"

Kitty paled slightly as she heard the tone and saw Boromir's smile. It was obvious, he was going to make her suffer.

They were both on guard position when Legolas stood up, frowning.

"What is that?" He asked, pointing to the sky.

They all turned.

"Bah! It is a simple cloud "said Gimli" there is no need to worry "

"It does not look like a cloud to me," said Kitty. "It has a very strange shape"

"Lady Kitty is right," Boromir said. "it seems to be heading here, too."

"It's a simple cloud driven by the wind, that's all," said Gimli

"But a cloud does not move against the wind," Aragorn said.

Suddenly Legolas shouted,

 _"Crenbard!"_

Upon hearing this all immediately hid like the rest of the camp, Aragorn extinguished the fire and all ran to hide among some nearby bushes.

 _"What the hell's a 'crenbard'?"_ Kitty wondered.

Surely it must have been a terrible thing for all men of war and Gandalf to react in that way.

"What is a 'crenbard'?" She asked the elf who had taken her by the hand and had hidden with him behind a large shrub that was at the foot of a tree.

In response, Legolas gestured to silence.

At that moment came a flock of some sort of ugly-looking birds that squawked as if they were crows. They made several rounds around the place, near where the remains of the camp were squawking horribly and then they left.

It was a long time after the flock of those birds called 'crenbard' left, when Gandalf considered that they had left once and for all and beckoned to them that they could leave their hiding places.

"Spies of Saruman." Muttered Gandalf. "The passage South is well watched. We must take the paths of Caradhras."

Gimli spoke up. "If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note they are not, I say that we are taking the long way round. We could pass through the Mines of Moria, Gandalf. "

Gandalf shook his head. "No. I would not take the road to Moria unless I had no other choice."

Kitty raised an eyebrow. What was in those famous Mines of Moria that Gandalf feared? Surely it must have been rather disagreeable because the wizard was like the Professor, he realized dangers that others could not even imagine.

Without saying more, they all picked up their things, loaded them back on Sam's pony, and went on their way.

* * *

Kitty soon realized that they were going to a snowy place as little by little during the following night journeys the temperature had gone down.

Kitty wondered over and over why the change of route. Why were they afraid to be discovered? Where they were going? Who was Saruman? Why was Gandalf afraid to enter the Mines of Moria? And above all, exactly where they were headed, and for what purpose, that one seemed more like a special mission of those spies than a simple trip of a company of people of different races.

However, there was no way to get answers because everyone, even Merry and Pippin, kept quiet and told her that it was not important, or that they would not tell her, or simply did not answer.

Kitty realized that if she kept asking, they would probably suspect her of thinking she was a spy, and what she wanted least was for them to think about her. She had managed to make friends with everyone so that almost everyone called her 'Kitty' except for Sam who called her 'Miss Kitty' and Boromir who called her 'Lady Kitty'; So, she would not ruin her friendship with all of them.

After a few days, they arrived at the foot of a great mountain that was part of a mountain range that was known as 'Caradhras'.

Kitty was shaking with cold, her jacket did not shelter her enough to keep her cold. She planned to approach Sam and ask for a blanket to protect her back and chest, even though her feet would probably freeze; When she felt someone put something heavy, but very warm on her shoulders.

She turned and saw that it was Boromir who had just put on her shoulders his rich and beautiful cloak of fur with two jewels that closed the neck.

Kitty was stunned.

"Thank you" said "but ... and you?"

"I'll be fine, Lady Kitty," he replied with a friendly smile.

"Without your cloak? And with this cold? You will be a popsicle! "

Boromir raised a confused eyebrow at the comparison because he did not know what a 'popsicle' was. However, he replied:

"Do not worry about me, Lady Kitty. I'll ask Sam to give me a blanket we use for sleeping. That will suffice me "

"But…!"

"But nothing, Lady Kitty. Let's continue because we still have a long way to go. "And without further ado, he gently pushed her back to keep walking, while he turned to receive the blanket from Sam's hands.

* * *

Soon the snow began to fall and soon they were already in the middle of the snowy forest, which later gave way to a steep mountain, difficult to climb, snow and where it was a frightening cold.

Most likely Kitty would have been shivering with cold, had not Boromir's beautiful cloak perfectly covered her body, protecting her from all cold and icy wind, only her feet were stiff with cold as her sneakers weren't not enough to prevent it from feeling cold.

She watched the four hobbits walking painfully in front of her and wondered how they could stand the cold of the snow despite not wearing any kind of shoe.

She also wondered how Boromir would be going without his cloak. The man of Gondor did not seem to resent the cold much, he had wrapped himself well in two blankets and had them tightly wrapped so that he would not be cold in his chest or back. His boots prevented him from feeling cold when he walked, he only had his head bowed so that he could cover himself better and to face the winter wind that had gradually grown without apparent reason.

"Are you all right, Kitty?" Suddenly heard a voice beside her

Kitty turned and saw that it was Legolas who had turned from his scout post to the rear where Kitty was.

"Yes" she replied "Boromir was very kind and lent me his cloak. Only this way I have been able to continue "

Hearing this, Legolas nodded without a word.

"And you?" Asked Kitty after a moment.

"I'm fine, I worried how you are because you've lagged behind"

Kitty felt herself blushing. Fortunately, it was not noticed because her cheeks were red in the cold.

"Oh, it's difficult for me to walk in this thick snow. How come you so easily walk? "

"Because I walk on the snow"

"You walk on the snow ?!"

"That's right, all the elves can walk on the snow" he replied with a slight smile

Kitty looked down and saw that, indeed, the elf was in the snow leaving only a slight trace of his foot on it.

"Wow!" She said in amazement.

Legolas smiled.

"In the ... folk-folkl-ore ... folklore of the kingdom of Europe knew this of the elves?" He asked

"No, at least not as far as I know. I would never have imagined it "

"Now you know something only elves can do," he replied.

Kitty smiled to herself. If he knew she could do that or at least something like that! If he knew that if she used her mutant skill she could move in the snow as easily as he did! But it was better that she was suffering as she walked through the thick snow and made her way and knew nothing at all.

"No doubt" she replied

Legolas was going to say something else, but then he frowned.

"What's going on?" Kitty asked, noticing his reaction.

"I have to continue scouting the road" he said turning to her "excuse me"

And he left quickly walking on the snow leaving only a trace in it.

* * *

The snow that had started a couple of hours suddenly became a snowstorm that had such force that the hobbits shivered and could hardly move, only with the help of Aragorn and Boromir is that they could move on.

Kitty was wrapped tightly in the cloak and had tilted her head to try to cover her eyes from the heavy storm. How much she would have given for having gloves, a hat and boots, unfortunately none of it could be. She would have given a lot if she could have used her mutant ability without danger.

All seemed to suffer under the terrible snowstorm, including Aragorn, Boromir and Gandalf. The only one who did not seem to resent it was Legolas.

 _"I wish Ororo were here!"_ Kitty thought as she forced her icy feet to continue walking _"she could calm this snow storm in a matter of seconds!"_

Suddenly she saw that Legolas had gone ahead and told them that there was a step where they could walk without much trouble, he turned to Gandalf and said,

"There is a voice in the air, Gandalf!" He has cried.

"It's Saruman!" Shouted Gandalf.

 _"Again, the famous Saruman!"_ Kitty thought _"who will be that Saruman and why are they afraid of him?"_

A rumble made her look up and saw a great avalanche approaching them. Kitty trembled more than the cold from terror. Dying buried alive under tons of snow was not in her plans.

Gandalf had stepped to the edge of the path, shouting in a great voice.

"Los Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i'ruith!"

Kitty stared at Gandalf as she heard him. Decidedly that old man was not any old man, no, he was either a wizard or an Omega-type mutant, though ... considering the realm where she was, it was probably the first choice.

Once again, the noise was heard and this time there was no power to stop it. All were buried in the snow.

* * *

Kitty had to appeal to all her willpower and concentration not to enter into phasing and that her mutant ability would be revealed. However, when she saw that she was deeply buried, she thought very seriously of making use of her ability. Fortunately, for her, there was no need because at that moment a pair of strong arms took her out of the snow and gently shook the snow on her head.

She looked up. It was Boromir.

"Are you all right, Lady Kitty?"

Kitty nodded as she shivered with cold.

She looked around and saw that everyone, except for Legolas, was coming out of the snow. The poor hobbits could barely move and their feet were blue from the cold.

However, Frodo suddenly put his hand to his chest and said in a terrified voice to Gandalf.

"I lost the One Ring in the snow!"

Hearing this, Gandalf paled.

"Look for the One Ring!" He said "it must be buried under the snow"

Kitty raised a surprised eyebrow. The One Ring? What was that?

Everyone was going to look for it when Boromir found it.

"Here it is," he said, pulling up a chain that had a gold ring for a pendant.

"Boromir, give it back to Frodo," Gandalf said seriously.

But the nobleman of Gondor ignored. He stared at it and touched it without even looking at the others.

"How strange that something so small is so powerful and can be used as a weapon, even against the Dark Lord," he said more to himself than to others

Kitty looked around. Everyone was tense, even the hobbits, and Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and even Gandalf were ready to attack.

"Boromir, return the One Ring to Frodo. He is the Ringbearer, "Gandalf ordered in a voice that did not admit of a reply.

However, Boromir did not obey but he continued to look at that gold ring which made the situation more tense.

Kitty did not understand what was happening. Why were they so scared of a simple gold ring? Why did Boromir ignore Gandalf's command? Why was Frodo the Ringbearer and what did it mean? Why was that simple gold ring called the One Ring?

She looked at Boromir and was going to told him to give it back to Frodo, after all the nobleman of Gondor always listened to her, when she stopped confused because at that moment she had just heard a voice calling her by name.

"Kitty ... Kitty"

The young woman glanced around quickly to see if anyone had called her, but they all had their hands on the grips of their weapons and Legolas was about to take an arrow from his quiver.

Once more she heard that voice.

"Kitty ... Kitty ... Kitty"

The girl worried. Was any of them a mutant telepath? It did not seem like this, as no one had shown it. Kitty looked again at Boromir who for a moment seemed dazed by that ring, and again she heard the voice.

"Kitty ... Kitty ... Kitty"

Now the girl was frightened, it seemed that it was the ring that called her. She shook her head, no, it could not be, surely it was the cold that made her listen to things that did not exist.

Finally, after a couple of minutes that seemed an eternity, Boromir returned the ring to Frodo who immediately hurriedly put on the chain and put it under his clothes.

The situation gradually relaxed.

Gandalf sighed. "We can go no farther."

"We must get off the mountain. Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the West Road to my city." said Boromir.

Aragorn looked up from where he was helping Pippin. "No. The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard."

"If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it. Let us go through the Mines of Moria." said Gimli eagerly. "Balin will receive us well. That is, most of us." he finished, glancing at the Elf.

Legolas ignored the dwarf stoically.

Boromir had put up his hand, warding off the platform of snow and stones that at any moment would fall down . "We must hurry and choose! This will be the death of the hobbits and lady Kitty!"

Kitty scoffed. She thanked his concern but with or without using her mutant abilities, she could continue though not as easily as if she had used her state of phasing.

Gandalf had turned to Frodo. "Let the Ringbearer choose."

Frodo hesitated. "We will go through the Mines."

Gandalf sighed. "So be it."

* * *

 **This was the first Middle-Earth challenge that Kitty has encountered, so far she has been able to cope without using her phasing ability. Can she continue that way?**

 **What about the voice she heard?**

 **Can't wait for your reviews, they will be very welcome**


	5. In the depths of the earth

**Hi guys!**

 **Well ... Kitty and the** _ **Fellowship of the Ring**_ **have had to give up on their way through Caradhras.**

 **We all know what happens in Moria, the question is: and Kitty? What will become of Kitty? What role will she play?**

 **Your reviews are welcome.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5: In the depths of the earth**_

The place for the _Fellowship_ to walk at that time had a totally different climate to that of Caradhras. The valley was dark, hazy, and seemed to have something mysterious and magical because whispers were heard, or at least that was what Kitty thought.

 _'Decidedly this place is magic'_ she thought _'how is it, then, that I fell here if I do not believe in any magic?'_

Despite the haze, Gandalf guided them skillfully until they arrived in front of great cliff face.

"Ah! The Walls of Moria" dijo Gimli

Kitty raised an eyebrow esceptically. Moria? _'The Walls of Moria'_? It was simply a cliff with no mark or symbol! What made it so special for Gimli?

And apparently she was not the only one who thought that since Merry said:

"I see nothing."

Gimli shook his head. "Dwarf doors are invisible when closed."

Gandalf sighed. "Yes indeed, Gimli. Their own masters cannot open them, if their secrets are forgotten."

"Great" murmured Kitty annoyed

Legolas snorted at the dwarf. "Why does that not surprise me?"

Frodo approached Gandalf, but on the way he stumbled for a moment on the edge of a lake that was just a dozen meters at most from the cliff.

Gandalf was standing in front of the cliff face. "Ah... now let me see... Ithildin."

He brushed dirt away to reveal patterns on the stone.

"It mirrors only starlight and moonlight." added Gimli eagerly.

 _'Just missing today is a cloudy night and no Moon like it has been lately'_ thought annoyed Kitty

The girl was not in a good mood. What had happened in Caradhras and the strange voice she has heard had not made a good impression on her, and instead a very uneasy feeling. Whatever it was, Kitty felt the presence of whoever it was that voice that had called her three times and that made her feel uncomfortable from time to time.

She heard an exclamation from Pippin, and looked back to the cliff face.

A pattern shone brightly, revealing a door, with the strangest writing on the arch that Kitty in all her live had ever seen, not even in Shi'ar.

Gandalf pointed to the writing with his staff. "It reads "The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria, Speak Friend and Enter."

Merry spoke up. "What do you suppose that means?"  
Gandalf frowned. "Oh it's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open."

He turned to the door, and tapped it with his staff, crying. "Annon Edhellen, edro hi ammen!"

Pippin grinned hopefully. Nothing.

Gandalf's brows knit, and he said. "Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen."

She heard Pippin say, with an impish grin. "Nothing's happening, Gandalf. What are you going to do then?"

Gandalf turned on the hobbit. "Knock your head against these doors Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them and I'm allowed a little peace from foolish questions I will try to find the opening words."

Kitty sat in the damp grass hoping that Gandalf would find the solution to the famous riddle, which did not help at all to improve her mood. Sometimes she was sick of magic, puzzles, enchantments, magic words, spells, and a bunch of things that Kitty found illogical about. As easy as it would have been if she passed through that wall or Kurt teleported or Jean using her telekinesis to break the walls, Colossus with punches, Scott with a sure shot of his lasers from his eyes, but ... no! Here they were stranded in front of a great cliff which, according to this, was the entrance to the Mines of Moria. Decidedly that magic had its disadvantages, especially if it was compared to the abilities that the mutants had or at least that was what until that moment seemed.

* * *

They had been waiting for a couple of hours now, waiting for Gandalf to remember or have the good fortune to guess the riddle's answer.

In that interim Frodo had been next to Gandalf apparently thinking also in the answer to the riddle; Gimli had just sat and waited; Legolas watched everything around him, perhaps fearing that they had some bad surprise, after all they were in the middle of a misty valley; Aragorn had told Merry and Pippin not to throw pebbles into the lake, for they could awaken something unexpected and unpleasant; Sam stood by his pony without doing or saying anything, faithfully taking care of the provisions of the _Fellowship_. And Boromir? Kitty looked around and did not see him, but suddenly someone sat next to her.

"Well, Lady Kitty, what do you think of the little trip we made to Caradhras?"

Kitty turned and saw that Boromir was smiling at her, apparently trying to make conversation in the middle of a somewhat somber and tense atmosphere of waiting so long.

"It would not have been so bad if I had boots, gloves and a hat. However, thanks to your cloak is that I could survive "she replied" thank you very much ... again "

"I'm glad it had been useful, Lady Kitty"

There was silence. Legolas glanced furtively at Kitty and Boromir as they talked.

"I'm surprised you did not catch a cold," she said after a moment.

"Catch a cold?" He repeated in surprise.

"Yes, that is, we were in a place that was freezing and you had nothing to cover yourself more than two blankets. To that add that we had an avalanche that buried us all and almost kills us "

"Well, not everyone was buried," he replied, nodding toward the elf.

Kitty turned and found the Legolas looking at her, but it lasted less than a second because he turned her gaze away. Kitty was sure that he was fully aware of what they were talking about, and that he was most likely paying more attention to the conversation between herself and Boromir than to what was in the valley covered by the haze.

"Legolas is an elf" she replied "so it does not count because the elves can walk on the snow"

She paused.

"Anyway, I'm surprised you did not catch a cold," he added.

"I have resistance to the cold, Lady Kitty. When I was a kid I used to play with the snow along with ... "he sighed" I played with the snow and I liked to leave without being so warm because the clothes did not allow me to move well "

Kitty tilted her head confused. What had happened that Boromir had omitted that person?

"I used to skate on ice with my friends" she said when she saw his sad look "I could spend hours and hours without getting bored"

"I've never heard of such a thing," said Boromir, "and then what happened, Lady Kitty?"

Kitty looked up at the Moon still peering through the clouds.

"Life" answered quietly

The nobleman of Gondor looked at her for a moment, she too had her secrets. Meanwhile, Legolas who had not lost a syllable of the conversation and had been glanced furtively, had noticed that Kitty's face had been darkened by a thick cloud of sadness. What had happened? Maybe it was a good idea to ask, after all they were friends, maybe that would allow him to get closer.

"Boromir, may I ask you something?" She asked after a few minutes

"Speak, Lady Kitty," he said with a slight smile.

"What's that about the One Ring?"

Upon hearing the question, Boromir's face totally changed one concerned.

"That is to say, I saw the gold ring hanging from a chain and then ... I do not understand why ... you are afraid of that ring and why you call it the 'One Ring'" she hastened to explain

"It's not a subject to speak of, Lady Kitty," he replied coldly.

Kitty was surprised at the change in her friend, but she did not give up. Maybe if she knew what those men were up to and what the famous ring was and why they called it the One Ring could solve the mystery of having heard that strange voice.

"Why not?" She asked, "not for wanting to know your secrets, but I do not understand what makes that little ring so dangerous. Why is Frodo the only one who can carry it? Why not another? Why that name for that simple piece of jewelry? "

"My lady, it's a subject I will not talk about in any way with you. And I hope you do not speak again or ask about it, "replied Boromir coldly and rudely.

And he just got up and walked away. Watching him leave, Kitty realized that all but Gandalf and Frodo who were too busy trying to understand the riddle and their answer were staring at her, especially Aragorn and Legolas.

Kitty paled. She did not want her curiosity to be misinterpreted, but it had increased since Caradhras when she had listened to that strange voice.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, looking down as she blushed. "I was just curious. I do not ask anything about it again "

They all nodded at her attitude, all but Aragorn who watched her for several more minutes.

* * *

Kitty had seen that Aragorn had talked to Sam and that at the end the hobbit and the Ranger lowered everything of the pony of Sam until leaving it totally free of any weight. After that, Aragorn had whispered to Sam and patted him on the shoulder and moved away while the hobbit had stood by his pony hugging him tightly.

Kitty approached her friend as she realized he was crying. As stated earlier, Kitty loved Sam very much and appreciated him for his golden heart.

"Why are you crying, Sam?" She asked softly.

The hobbit did not respond for a few minutes.

"Strider has said that I cannot take 'Billy' because it is very dangerous for him to be in the Mines of Moria, which is not a place where a pony can be" answered in a muffled voice "I do not want to leave it, Miss Kitty! I do not want! 'Billy' has been with me since he was born, he's my friend! "

Kitty sighed. It was sad just thinking that the hobbit would leave to his fate to his pony, his 'Billy', whom he had so much affection. At that moment, she wished she had the necessary materials to do something like a lo-jacket and this way Sam could find his pony back and be happy in the future. Unfortunately, none of that was possible in that medieval land as was Middle-Earth. For a moment, Kitty wondered if there was any spell that could do something like that to ask Gandalf in that case.

However, at that moment there was nothing left to do but a strong and affectionate hug to try to comfort the hobbit.

"Come on, buddy Sam," she said, smiling once she hugged him "maybe you'll meet him again. In my home-realm, we have a saying that says: _'Life takes so many turns'_ ; So, maybe you'll meet him again "

Sam tried to smile between his tears. Maybe yes, maybe he would see him again. So, after giving Billy a big hug, he let go. The pony left until he was lost from sight.

* * *

It was Gandalf who cried. "I have found it! It is simple, as all riddles are when you have found the answer."

"What is it, then?" asked Gimli eagerly.

"Speak friend and enter. It is the elvish word for friend." said Gandalf, a ringing tone in his voice.

" _Mellon._ " said Gandalf.

The patterns gleamed brightly and then faded, and the doors swung open silently, revealing darkness before them.

Gimli smiled. "Soon Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves. Roaring fires! Malt Beer! Red Meat off the bone!"

Gandalf blew on the crystal of his staff, and it glowed.

Gimli grinned again. "This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin- and they call it a Mine!"

The staff lit up, and revealed in the halls…..skeletons.

Gimli's eyes widened, and Boromir's jaw tensed. "This isn't a mine. It's a tomb."  
Gimli sprang to a corpse, tears falling into his beard.

Legolas pulled an arrow from a skeleton. He looked at it in distaste. "Goblins."

Aragorn drew his sword.

Boromir said. "We make for the gap of Rohan. We should never have come here."

The hobbits huddle together, backing out of the mines as well as Kitty who forced herself to not enter in phasing state. That certainly wasn't nice at all but a free passage for Death.

"Get out of here! Now!" thundered the Man of Gondor again.

A cry of terror made them all turn sharply. It had been Frodo who had been taken from the ankle by a huge greenish tentacle that had come out of the lake.

Sam was the first to move, shouting. "Strider! Strider! Help me!" He slashed at the thing with his sword. "Get off him!"

The tentacle wriggled, disembodied, as Merry and Pippin dragged Frodo up.

The lake boiled. Many writhing arms writhed, grabbing the Ringbearer and pulling him over the lake.

Kitty ducked a writhing tentacle and retreated to the entrance of the Mine where it wasn't so dangerous. Aragorn slashed at the arm that held Frodo, and caught the hobbit, dragging him into the mines.

Legolas seized Merry, who had fallen, and pulled him up the steps while Boromir and Gimli fought against other tentacles trying to hold them back from Aragorn and Legolas who were saving Frodo and Merry. As was for Gandalf, he was taking Sam to the entrance of the Mines.

It seemed that everyone was safe, but it was not. Pippin, who had come to help Merry, was going to be grabbed for the ankle.

Kitty looked around and in a moment realized that there was no one to save the hobbit because Aragorn was busy with Frodo, Legolas with Merry, Gandalf with Sam and Boromir and Gimli trying to push back another pair of tentacles.

It was life or death, and in less than a second, Kitty made her decision. She had been from her early teens an X-Men, had faced Sentinels and another bunch of very powerful enemies, a tentacle would not be then great difficulty was only a matter that no one noticed and given that everyone was saving some and others ...

Without thinking twice, she ran to Pippin and hugged him in a phasing state just as the tentacle was about to take the hobbit. The tentacle passed through them without being able to touch them, as if both the young woman and Pippin were mere shadows.

The tentacle moved away, and Kitty took advantage of it for pushing Pippin out of danger, who by surprise and fear had not even realized what had just happened.

Kitty was relieved to see that Pippin had not realized what had really happened, but her relief did not last as she saw Legolas looking at her in bewilderment and as if he was not sure what he thought he was seeing.

However, the expression on his face changed because at that moment another tentacle grabbed Kitty from the waist and before anyone could do anything, pulled her into the lake.

"Miss Kitty!" Sam shouted in terror.

In a moment, Boromir was next to Legolas with the sword ready to face the tentacles that had suddenly risen and that were going to attack. An instant later Gimli and Aragorn were there with their weapons ready.

"Come on! Get her out of the water! "Aragorn shouted at the elf and the man from Gondor," Gimli! The tentacles! "

"Aye!" Replied the dwarf, and without further delay he cut a tentacle with his mighty axe

Although the four made every effort to get close to the water and save Kitty from certain death, whether eaten or drowned, they could not and anguish began to take hold of all. The hobbits looked behind Gandalf in terror.

While on land Aragorn, Legolas, Boromir and Gimli fought to break through and save Kitty. She had found that the tentacle was already moving her from side to side, she could barely occasionally draw her head to the surface to catch a breath of air before the tentacle put her back into the water.

Suddenly she saw that from the depths of the lake there was a colossal sea-claw beast in the shape of a gigantic octopus, but with a frightful mouth full of long, sharp teeth that was to terrify anyone.

Kitty realized that it was more convenient to use her mutant skill than to die devoured by such a frightening monster, after all she was under water and none of her friends would see her.

So, without thinking more than in her life, she entered in phasing state and swam immediately to the surface. She barely managed to pull her head out when two pairs of arms had her pulled out. When Kitty managed to shake off the stupor, she realized that Legolas was carrying her quickly in his arms directly to the entrance of the Mine where Gandalf and the hobbits were. The elf was closely followed by Boromir and behind him Aragorn and Gimli with arms in hand.

Apparently, the huge sea beast had not pleased in the slightest that its prey had fled and been rescued because it went all the way to the surface.

The hobbits screamed in terror at the sight of its hideous appearance. The huge monster directed all its tentacles to catch the five who fled, but for their half-fortune did not succeed because all managed to enter the Mine. However, we say that for their half-fortune, the huge clash of gigantic tentacles with the doors of Moria caused a collapse that made it impossible to return.

Gandalf sighed. "We now have but one choice; we must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard, there are older and fouler things than orcs in the deep places of the world. It is a four day journey. Let us hope our presence may go unnoticed."

* * *

"Miss Kitty! Are you okay? Are you hurt? "Sam asked immediately.

"I'm fine Sam, just soaked" she replied trying to smile because the water had been freezing and in that place where there was not by mistake a place where sunlight came in, it felt very cold.

The hobbits had approached, this time even Frodo, and they had embraced her to make sure she was not hurt.

"It was very brave what you did for me, Kitty," Pippin said gratefully, "thank you for saving my life"

Upon hearing this, Legolas frowned slightly.

Kitty smiled and almost sneezed at the same time. Everyone smiled.

"What?" She asked them slightly embarrassed. "I'm sorry, but I just received an unexpected bath that was frozen"

"It's not that, lass" Gimli replied "your sneezing is like the one of a newborn baby"

Kitty blushed. Yes, it was known among her X-Men friends that her sneezes seemed to be softer than anything else, and for this reason she was annoyed. Apparently, it would be the same case with the _Fellowship_ and perhaps it would be more accentuated with them since all were men getting used to getting heavy, especially the hobbits and Gimli.

"Come on, go on," Gandalf said. "Are you sure you're all right, Kitty?"

She nodded and almost sneezed at the same time.

"I'm just a little cold," she said.

"Understandably, your clothes are wet. Hopefully with the movement they slowly will dry "

"She could take it off to dry it," Pippin said.

They all turned around to look stunned and Kitty horrified at the idea of the hobbit.

"Well, she would not go without clothes, but she'd be covered with a blanket," he added blushing intensely.

"What kind of idea is that, you fool of a hobbit?" Asked Gimli "you never ask that to a lady"

"I only did it to help her" stammered Pippin

"Bad idea" replied Boromir angry and with such an accent that the hobbit paled

"Alright, let's forget this," Kitty said as she sneezed "I will not do it Pippin, I thank you for thinking of something to help me, but really what you are proposing is a very bad idea, anyway thank you for thinking about me"

Pippin nodded and, seeing Boromir's gesture, approached Aragorn as if asking for protection. The Ranger put a hand on his shoulder to reassure him and they walked behind Gandalf and Frodo, being followed by the others and a sneezing Kitty.

* * *

They walked through many tunnels, stairways, all old and broken down.

"Why did the dwarves want to come back here?" asked Sam finally.

"The wealth of Moria is not in gold, or jewels, but Mithril." answered Gandalf.

He shone his staff into the cavern below.

Kitty raised an eyebrow. What was 'Mithril'?

"Bilbo had a shirt of mithril rings that Thorin gave him." continued Gandalf.

Gimli's eyes widened. "Aye. That would be a kingly gift."

Gandalf nodded. "Yes. I never told him, but its worth was greater than the value of The Shire."

Kitty frowned. Apparently, it was a precious metal that was used in ring coats. Would it be like adamantium or vibranium?

They walked for several hours in the midst of almost total darkness and made no more noise than their footsteps and the occasional sneezing of Ktty that made the Fellowship smile.

They reached a junction with three doorways.

Gandalf looked around, puzzled. "I've no memory of this place."

The hobbits huddled among themselves.

"Are we lost?" whispered Pippin.

"No." replied Frodo.

"I think we are." said Merry brightly.

"No. Shush. Gandalf's thinking." said Frodo.

There was a brief pause.

"Merry!" hissed Pippin.

"What!"

"I'm hungry."

Kitty saw Frodo suddenly glance behind him. What would I have heard? Surely it must have been scary enough, especially considering the dark place where they were, that the hobbit had immediately approached Gandalf.

She listened, but could not because a series of sneezes made her dizzy for a moment.

"Are you all right, Lady Kitty?" Asked Boromir, smiling.

"What do you think, Boromir?" She answered annoyed.

"Definitely your sneezes are the most tender I've ever heard in my life, lass," said Gimli

Kitty scoffed sulkily and saw that Aragorn and Legolas saw her smiling amused.

"What?" She snapped them and almost at the same time sneezed

"Nothing" replied the first "only a maiden who sighs every time she sneezes"

Kitty scoffed, sneezed and walked away.

"You should not tease her," Legolas told his friend.

"Look who says it. The elf who fascinates to annoy the dwarf "he replied

Kitty, who have approached to the wizard heard Gandalf suddenly hiss through his teeth. "Of course. That way."

Merry frowned. "Are you sure."

Gandalf snorted. "No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose."

* * *

The days had been long and heavy. It was difficult to know when it was daytime and when it was nighttime for what they kept walking until the hobbits could not do it any more, especially since Gandalf urged him to leave.

In those days, Kitty's health was getting worse as the cold had become a flu in every way and so strong that Kitty thought she would probably end up in pneumonia. At such a thought, she trembled because it obviously did not look like she could get antibiotics or something that seemed remotely like it. Until that moment she had managed to keep going because she had paracetamol and that made the pain of body and head more tolerable as well as her physical endurance, but that was not going to last for a long time, besides that all it did was to make her feel better and not cure her

"What is that?" Pippin had asked when he saw her getting a pill for the first time

"Paracetamol"

"Pa ... pa ... pa ... paratomol?"

"Pa-ra-ce-ta-mol," said Kitty, slowly repeating the word

"Para ... para ... para-cetamol" the hobbit finally said managing to say the word correctly "and what is that?"

"It's a painkiller"

"What's a 'painkiller'?" Asked Merry, who had approached

"It is a medicine that serves to remove the pain"

"What kind of pain are we talking about, lass?" Asked the interested dwarf.

"Body pain, headache, that kind of pain"

"Does your head or body hurt, Miss Kitty?" Asked Sam.

"A little" she replied trying to smile "nothing that is not bearable" added to calm the anguish that began to be portrayed in the face of the hobbit

"And then that ... that ... para-ce-tamol is going to take your pain away?" Frodo asked timidly.

"Yes"

"So it's a magic pill, lass?"

Kitty chuckled as she swallowed it with a big swallow of water.

"No," she replied, "it's just medicine, that's all"

"It sounds like medicine of the elves," Aragorn said.

"But I've never heard anything like it," said Legolas

"And why does your body and head ache, Lady Kitty?" Asked concerned Boromir

"I do not know, I think I caught a cold for my bath in the lake"

"I can cook you something to make you feel better, Miss Kitty," Sam offered.

"You cannot, Sam," Pippin said. "Gandalf has forbidden us to set fire so as not to attract attention"

"But Miss Kitty needs to eat something hot"

"It's true, Sam," said a voice from behind "but we cannot risk being discovered"

They all turned. It was Gandalf who had approached.

"But ...!" Tried to plead the hobbit

"Do not worry Sam, I'll be fine," Kitty said with a reassuring smile and almost immediately sneezed

"Are you okay, Kitty?" Gandalf asked somewhat concerned because lately the sneezing of the girl had become very frequent

"Do not worry" she replied smiling "Paracetamol will work wonders and I will feel perfectly fine"

Boromir gently touched her shoulder.

"Your clothes are still wet Lady Kitty" he said frowning slightly

"There was no chance of it drying out because there is no way to put it to dry" she replied with a shrug "it will dry up"

Everyone looked at her concerned as a series of sneezes drowned the last two words. It seemed that she had gotten sick and that was what they needed least in that quest and in that place where they did not have by mistake medicine or something that allowed them to do some.

"It's okay," Gandalf finally said "let's go"

"If you need anything, Lady Kitty, just tell me" said Boromir

Upon hearing this, Legolas frowned.

"You can also tell me Miss Kitty," Sam added.

"Thank you both," Kitty said with a tired smile "Come on, we have to get out of this place"

* * *

Having wet clothes did not help at all to better the health of Kitty who gradually felt worse with everything and who took a Paracetamol 500 mg pill every six hours. However, she appealed to all her strength to follow the pace of others.

On the fourth day, on a break, Kitty decided, without being noticed by the others, to take off her clothes that had not yet completely dried, to hang it up to see if it dried up a little more and she wrapped herself in a blanket.

After a couple of hours, the rest of them were asleep with the exception of Gandalf and her; The first because he was on duty and the second because she could not sleep because of the headache and being so constipated that she felt she was drowning if she was lying down.

As they slowly woke up to prepare to continue their journey of the walk into the Mines of Moria, Kitty walked away to take her clothes and dress at full speed.

She grabbed her jeans, her blouse, and her jacket and immediately began dressing. Suddenly a sound made her feel a shiver that traveled down her spine, and she could swear she heard wet, clammy footsteps, like the flapping of pads.

She finished tying her sneakers' saddles, and hearing that sound came closer, she turned a huge rock, but she saw nothing but darkness. Kitty shook her head, maybe she was hearing noises that did not exist as the voice in Caradhras had.

Kitty turned and was to put on her blouse, but she almost screamed in horror when she saw that in front of her was a strange and horrible being she had never seen before, and whose appearance was so disgusting that Kitty did not remember ever seeing anything like it.

It was this being with a humanoid figure, but he walked on all fours, his skin was a pale abnormal, his big eyes animated by a scary light, he had no hair and he wore only a loincloth. His hands and feet were misshapen and every time they moved they made a strange noise like a seal's wings would do when walking on the pavement.

That strange being approached her as it fixed its eyes on her. Kitty instinctively stepped back, ready to flee from that horrible creature that even among the Skrulls she hadn't seen something like that.

"Have you seen my precious ring?" He asked in a voice that was watered down and not pleasant.

"A ... a ... ring?" Kitty repeated, terrified to see this being approaching her more.

"Yes, my precious ring"

Kitty paled. He was referring to the strange ring of gold that Frodo always brought with him. A hunch made her think that it would not be a good idea to tell the truth to that strange being who seemed to be crazy.

"Who ... who ... who are you?" She decided to ask.

"Me being Gollum," he replied with a smile that seemed more a horrible grinning "have you seen my ring, my precious ring?" He asked her every time he came closer to her, who had backed down until she was backward with a large rock.

"You know where my precious ring is, give it to me," said that creature called Gollum in an unfriendly voice.

Kitty prepared to enter into a state of phasing and flee, however, suddenly the so-called Gollum raised his head as if he had just heard something and disappeared into the darkness as it came.

Kitty peered towards Gollum had fled and saw nothing. She barely turned and almost cried out in terror, only because she recognized who was there is that she drowned out her cry.

It was the elf who was there.

Legolas had been thoughtful lately. He remembered perfectly the fight against the guardian of the lake to save Frodo, Merry, Pippin, and Kitty.

If it had been only the fact of saving them, he would not have given a serious thought, but here was a huge difference, and it was what he had witnessed or ... he thought to witness. He had come to see out of the corner of his eye as Kitty had saved Pippin. In itself the action was very brave, but it was how she had achieved what made him think very seriously about it. The tentacle had passed over them without even scratching them as if they had just been ... shadows.

The elf was not sure what he had seen since it had been very sudden and otherwise had never seen or heard about something like that, not to mention that a few seconds later the same tentacle had taken Kitty's waist and had pull her on water.

Legolas wondered over and over again whether Kitty had gone back to whatever she had done to save Pippin, or had just gotten between him and Aragorn, Boromir, and Gimli that the sea monster would deconcentrate and take it out.

He had been thinking very seriously about it, and finally decided to leave his suspicions aside. Kitty was a close friend, though not like Aragorn, but she was close and he would trust her. Besides, she did not seem to have any magic in her, he had not perceived it, so perhaps it had only been a kind of vision or mirage. However, he was concerned about Kitty's state of health, which, though she made great efforts to go unnoticed, did not feel well and the elf knew and sensed perfectly. It was for this reason that he had followed her.

"Are you okay, Kitty?" He asked concerned, looking her in the eye.

Kitty barely nodded.

"What happened, Kitty?"

"I'm ... I'm ... I'm not sure"

"What do you mean?"

"A horrible looking creature came here and asked me about his 'precious ring' and then accused me that I had his 'precious ring'"

Hearing this, Legolas's face darkened and he immediately set up his bow ready to shoot a deadly shot.

"Gollum" he hissed

"Do you know him?" Asked Kitty.

Legolas just nodded.

"We had taken him prisoner in Mirkwood and he was locked in a dungeon, but there was a raid of orcs that attacked us surprisingly. That wretched being used the distraction to flee and, until this moment, we have not managed to capture again "he replied walking to the dark without making a noise" did he do you any harm? "

"No, he just got mad and accused me that I had his 'precious ring'"

Legolas scanned the darkness with his keen gaze and not noticing any presence he turned to Kitty who had followed him, but almost immediately turned back as he blushed intensely from the tip of his ears. Kitty still had not put on her blouse when Gollum had found her, so she was only in her underwear. Her fear had been so great that she had forgotten to put on her blouse even after the elf had arrived, and he had not realized it at the thought that Gollum had done the least damage to Kitty.

The girl immediately noticed and blushed intensely. She immediately put on her blouse.

"Um ... you can already see"

The elf who had turned his back on her, turned slowly, fearing that he would see again something that was forbidden to him.

"Um ... I'm ... I'm ... I'm sorry," Kitty murmured, her eyes downcast and blushed so intensely that her cheeks burned

"It is I who should apologize, my lady," said the elf, not daring to look at her. "We'd better hurry. Mithrandir has said that we are shortly to cross the Mines "

Kitty nodded, still flushed. Decidedly the elf had felt totally uneasy and uncomfortable in the situation because he called her 'my lady'. Not that Kitty did not feel uncomfortable and, above all, embarrassed.

"I only need to put on my jacket, I will not be late" she added softly.

Legolas nodded and immediately turned his back on her, afraid that what had happened would happen again.

* * *

 **Fortunately, the elf decided to put aside his suspicions of what he had seen the moment Kitty had saved Pippin, but ... it will be like that all the time?**

 **It was an unpleasant encounter between Kitty and Gollum, let alone the embarrassment that the elf had seen her without a blouse, only with her brassier. To ruin the situation, Kitty's state of health is not the best precisely. What will happen?**

 **Waiting for your reviews, guys**


	6. The fall of a friend

**Hello guys!**

 **I hope the previous chapters have not been so bad.**

 **In short, Kitty had a very, very bad encounter with an unpleasant person: Gollum. To finish ruining the situation, Legolas saw her without a blouse, but with a bra but ... without a blouse. Oh! And if that were not enough, Kitty is sick with a terrible flu.**

 **Let's see what follows in this adventure (well, we all know), the question is what roll will play Kitty as a character that was not contemplated in the plot.**

 **Waiting for your reviews.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6: The fall of a friend**_

The situation between Legolas and Kitty had left a somewhat uneasy feeling between the two. However, this was far beneath Kitty's horrible suffering from the flu, which by then was quite serious, it was only because of the paracetamol that could go ahead, although it was almost always behind the _Fellowship_.

Legolas had not approached her as he would have otherwise and not because he was angry, nothing more distant, in any case he was angry with himself for having seen a maiden as beautiful as Kitty (because he had to be honest, Kitty seemed to him a very pretty woman) that way.

The elf, as much as he wanted to forget the brief moment when he had seen her without a blouse, could not be removed from his memory. Why couldn't he? That was an excellent question. Was it because he considered Kitty very beautiful? Or because she attracted to him? He was not sure, moreover, he was confused by what had happened and the set of emotions that he felt. Finally, he concluded that what was good was to leave everything behind, had only been an oversight (which deep in his heart of elf would have liked to have been repeated) and continue to treat her as what she was: a friend.

And Kitty? She felt embarrassed and uneasy. Such a thing had never happened to her! And it had to happen to him with the character she'd never wanted to happen. She had to accept that it had been very, very, very tender to see him blush intensely from the tip of his ears. What she liked and at the same time was not that he had immediately turned around out of respect and honor towards her. Kitty was a woman of the 21st century, and in addition to another realm, so the situation saw her from another perspective and yet she greatly appreciated that the elf would have had that decency and kindness with her. So, after thinking about it, she decided that she would behave according to Legolas's reaction.

They continued to walk for several hours, almost in complete silence, only the hobbits kept talking but in whispers.

Seeing that she had stayed behind and worried that he had noticed that her illness had grown worse, Boromir approached Kitty.

"Is it all right, Lady Kitty?"

Kitty was not in a good mood and was going to answer him ironically, but she realized that the man from Gondor was asking because he was really worried about her.

"Not very well," she replied. "My head hurts a little. I feel like I'm going to explode "

"Why do not you take another one of those pills that you call ... para-ce-ta-mol?"

Kitty smiled to herself. It was so sweet to hear those men in arms try to utter words that were so simple in their realm!

"No" she replied "two hours ago, I took one pill"

"And what does that affect?"

"Because it is not convenient to take paracetamol so often because it may happen that instead of helping me feel better, I feel worse"

"I do not understand why a medicine would do such a thing"

Kitty shrugged.

"That's medicine in my home-realm. It is usually excellent, but it also brings its consequences, like everything in life "

There was silence. Legolas turned to the man from Gondor and Kitty frowning. Boromir realized this and held the elf's gaze calmly for a moment, as Kitty did not realize it because she was busy sneezing.

"Sometimes I think you have been through very difficult ... experiences for your young age," Boromir said softly.

Kitty scoffed.

"My young age?" She mockingly repeated.

"You are young, Lady Kitty, and yet your words make me think that you have been through very difficult situations"

Kitty smiled sadly.

"Maybe," she said after a moment.

"If you ever need someone to hear you, you can count on me, Lady Kitty," offered Boromir, smiling kindly.

Kitty felt a lump in her throat for two reasons. One, because that man from Gondor, who was difficult for all, showed himself to be a true friend; The second reason is that perhaps there was something more behind that kindness and affection. Kitty did not want to think about it at all. She loved him very much, but as a friend. Boromir was much older than she and besides Kitty did not have many desires to have a romantic relation with somebody and still less of that realm called Middle-Earth. After all, who of them would want if they knew who she was and what she could do? Immediately they would consider her an enemy, they would forget their friendship and turn their back on her, even for that reason she had decided not to use her mutant skills unless indispensable.

"Thanks Boromir," she said with a smile. "You can count on me, too," she added after a moment. Kitty could not just not be friendly with that man, just like that and without reason, what was a fact is that if necessary she would cut the relationship in case he wanted more than a simple relationship of friends.

She looked up and found that Legolas was staring at them, a wrinkle in his smooth forehead and he was frowning. Kitty raised a surprised eyebrow as the elf did not look exactly pleased. She tilted her head thus showing her surprise. Legolas looked at her for a moment, then behind her. Kitty followed his gaze and saw that he was looking at Boromir and this one at him. The man in Gondor looked neither confused nor surprised, nor even challenging, just held his gaze calmly. After a moment, the elf turned.

Kitty was stunned. What happened to Legolas that he did not like her to talk to Boromir? It was a fact, that elf was the strangest person she had ever met, perhaps more than Gandalf. What was a fact is that Kitty would not allow those two behave like machos with her because if there was something that characterized Kitty is that she had never been and would not be the lady in distress.

* * *

Legolas could not understand why he was not at all pleased that Kitty talked to Boromir, especially on her own, and especially that the man from Gondor was so friendly to her and the worst ... that she would accept his attention and friendship! Why was not the same thing with him? Why was she never so open with him, as she was with Boromir? If the elf had been a little more honest with himself, or rather, if he had not been so new to feelings, he would have realized a couple of things: that he was to blame for Kitty not opening up with him as he did with Boromir, because he put a barrier of kindness and courtesy, but at last barrier; And the second might be that they were jealous or ... something like that. The question was ... why jealousy?

"What is it, my friend?" A voice suddenly asked beside him.

Legolas turned sharply. It was Aragorn. The gaze of the future king of Gondor was fixed on the blue eyes of the elf and seemed to read the thoughts of his friend. Perhaps he did, Aragorn was a wise man after all.

"Nothing," he replied, looking away.

"What do you care about Kitty?"

Legolas turned in surprise. How had his friend known that he had been thinking of her?

"You were watching her and Boromir," Aragorn said in response to his silent question "what are you worried about her Legolas?"

"It's just that I do not understand the reason why she shows up more ... friendly and she has more confidence in Boromir than me" whispered

"Does that bother you?" Asked Aragorn raising an eyebrow as he could not believe that something so banal is that his friend bothered.

"I know it should not bother me," replied Legolas, looking down "but I cannot help but bother and feel uncomfortable when I see him. I always wonder why the same thing does not happen between her and me "

"It may be because you do not let him come near you," Aragorn suggested.

Legolas turned and frowned.

"You and I know, my friend, that you don't let that people come near to you, at least not so easily" said Aragorn after a moment "why do you want to get closer to her?"

Legolas thought about it for a while. He couldn't exactly know it for certain. Maybe because he liked Kitty? Or because jealousy? Or was something else? He didn't know, there were so much emotions inside him!

"I… I… I don't know" the elf whispered "why do you think that I want to be closer to her?" he asked after a moment

Aragorn looked at him. He had a hunch of what could be happening to his friend but he preferred to put aside it because it was too risky, besides he could be mistaken, so he said

"I don't know, but you shall ponder about it"

Legolas was about to speak when Gandalf said:

"Behold the great realm and dwarf city of the Dwarrowdelf!"

A huge cavern was revealed, filled with ornate columns stretching as far as the eye could see.

Sam gasped. "There's an eyeopener and no mistake"

Kitty y Boromir, quienes había adelantado junto para observer mejor la maravilla que eran aquellas construcciones excarvadas en la roca viva, were suddenly pushed to one side as Gimli dashed forward. An oblong rock stood in the center of the room. Gimli knelt in front of it.  
"No. No. No." he murmured desolated

Gandalf stepped forward, placing a hand on Gimli's shoulder.  
"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria." Read the wizard

Gimli groaned. Gandalf removed his hat in honor as he spoke. " He is dead then. It is as I feared."  
He looked around, and Kitty saw him kneel, and take from a skeletal hand an old, dusty book.

Legolas glanced at the skeleton, and then whispered to Aragorn. "We must move on. We cannot linger here."

Aragorn made no sign.

Gandalf began to read out loud _. "They have taken the Bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums. Drums in the deep. We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming."_

Kitty shivered. That didn't sound good but actually creepy. What would have happened to those dwarves? Who or what the ones that have attacked them? And what was that 'shadow'?

Her ponderings were cut by a sudden crash behind them making Kitty enter in phasing state against her will, as the skeleton Pippin had touched bounced down the well, the chains trailed behind.

Echoes reverberated throughout the whole mine.

Gandalf snapped the book shut. "Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time, and rid us of your stupidity!"

As Gandalf turned away, a single drumbeat was heard. Kitty cringed, just when she thought that nothing would happen. Louder and faster the drumbeat echoed.

"Drums! Drums in the deep!" shouted Gandalf. "Fool that I was! Now we are trapped, just like those poor wretches!"

"We cannot get out!" cried Aragorn.

"Mister Frodo! Your sword!" exclaimed Sam.

Frodo drew his sword. It shone with an aura of soft blue. This was an Elven blade that gleamed whenever Orc or Goblin drew near. A screech was heard. The drumbeats throbbed and rolled. Doom! Doom!

"Orcs!" cried Legolas.

" _Orcs? What the hell are 'orcs'?"_ wondered Kitty

Surely, they weren't something good considering the words of Gandalf as well as the two arrows that had passed whistling past Boromir's head.

Aragorn pushed the hobbits and Kitty towards the wizard. "Get back! Stay close to Gandalf!

Boromir pulled the last door shut. Gandalf drew his sword and the hobbits followed. Kitty took a deep breath. "I have no weapon. How marvelous." she murmured annoyed. But Kitty wasn't the ones that just gave up so easily as well as she wouldn't be the lady in distress, so she approached to a skeleton and took from its bony hand the sword. It was very heavy for Kitty and it was very difficult for her to raise it but it was much better than nothing.

Gimli leapt on Balin's tomb. "Let them come! There's one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!"

The great wooden door began to be forced by that army that Kitty wondered what would be the sound of the demon-possessed screams, howls and growling. Suddenly, the door creaked under the powerful blow of some being that Kitty assumed would most likely be a wild beast by the howl.

"They have a Cave Troll!" Shouted Boromir.

 _"That does not sound 'exactly' as a good thing"_ she thought

Perhaps Kitty had no more knowledge of medieval literature and its fantastic creatures, let alone Middle-Earth, but she had often heard the Professor talk about the creatures that were evil and remembered hearing about cave-trolls as a bad thing.

* * *

After two powerful blows, the door fell to the ground, orcs spreading over the place. Kitty stood awkwardly behind Gandalf, gripping the handle of the tight sword. For the first time the girl was afraid of a battle and how not to have it before what she saw. Frightful beings of horrible appearance, worse than that of the so-called Gollum, attacked screaming and grunting like wild beasts. Their great and heavy swords, axes and clubs ready to shed the blood of the first warrior they met. Kitty was sure that those so-called 'orcs' were nothing more than mere beasts. Over time she would realize that her judgment on them was quite accurate.

She looked around. Aragorn and Boromir fought with their swords without seeming to have the slightest fear; Gimli standing on the grave of Balin killed all the orcs that passed near him obtaining thus the revenge for his cousin; Legolas had climbed onto a railing that was embedded in the wall of the place and from there shot with such aim that Kitty could not help but think that the elf was the Robin Hood of Middle-Earth; Gandalf, for his part, had his sword drawn and protected behind him both the hobbits who were terrified as she who was no less terrified than they, for this was a battle to which she was not accustomed as well as having decided never again using her mutant abilities did not make her feel exactly safe and to make matters worse, the sword she'd taken was heavy and she could not wield it. She wondered for a moment how the others could, the explanation was obvious: they had all had to learn to defend themselves with such weapons while she had always made use of her mutant skill and cunning.

Suddenly, a gigantic beast entered

" _This must be a cave troll"_ thought scared Kitty upon seeing the horrible monster

It roared, bashing the walls with its huge fists. A broken chain hung from its neck which wasn't good at all because it shown only one thing: the orcs hadn't been able to control it and if they hadn't been able to control that beast… then who would? Certainly not the Fellowship.

It turned to the hobbits, forcing the wizard away with a swing of it's great club, and Legolas's arrows did nothing to stop the beast.

Frodo had been pushed away from his companions. He was seized by the troll.

Kitty who had fallen several meters away from the hobbit due the attack of the cave-troll, stood up dizzy just to see how the troll's sake had pierced Frodo, like an insect on a pin. The hobbit dropped to the ground.

Kitty felt her legs melt and tremble. In front of her there wasn't the image of a hobbit named Frodo pierced by a cave-troll who still roared immune against all attack; but she saw a boy of about 10 years old, mutant, his hair and eyes showing that he wasn't a common human, lying there still with his eyes open but don't looking anything. Tears of sadness and pain blurred for a moment her hazel eyes but they gave way to anger, no, better said: rage. Again, a dear friend of her had been killed in front of her without she could have done anything!

She looked around. The cave-troll still roared, attacked and no attack did him the slightest harm, beginning because no one could approach it without being in danger of being killed by a blow of his enormous mace and the arrows of Legolas bounced on its hard skin.

Kitty saw with eyes burning with rage at the cave-troll, that beast that had just killed one of her friends. To hell with not using her mutant ability! This was not the time to hide it but vengeance! Avenge the hobbit, avenge Frodo! Seeing that everyone was busy keeping the skin safe, Kitty, without thinking twice, took a spear from the hand of an orc and without further ado, went into phasing state by one side of the cave-troll leaving the other side not without before leave the spear inside the beast.

This one that continued to roar and attack, suddenly began to vomit blood in such a way that it began to drown, it stumbled and, to the astonishment of all but Kitty, fell dead while the tip of a spear appeared from his mouth. Seeing this, the orcs fled leaving the _Fellowship_ stunned.

* * *

"By the Válar! What happened? "Asked Boromir without believing what he had just seen

Aragorn shook his head as did Gimli who had wide-open eyes. Gandalf himself was astonished because he had never seen anything like it. Everyone was amazed, everyone but Legolas.

The elf had seen Kitty's expression change from pain and terror to see that Frodo was mortally wounded at a menacing and furious one. He had seen that she had taken a spear and had driven without hesitation running towards the cave-troll. He was going to shout at her to stop, but the girl's name choked in his throat because at that moment he had seen how it was that Kitty had literally gone through the cave-troll with the spear as if it were an illusion for then after a few moments to leave the other side but this time without the spear. Obviously, she had left the spear inside the cave-troll and that was how it had fallen dead, being speared inside so that there would be no way he could survive. He looked at Kitty, not one bloodstained, and the light of fury that had animated her hazel-colored eyes had disappeared, and only the corpse of the cave-troll was coldly watching him.

How could she have done that? It was a fact, Kitty was no rookie in battle, her reaction showed. But what worried him and made him more distrustful than ever about her was the power, skill or witchcraft she had used to do. Yes, there was no other explanation: Kitty was a witch.

Legolas was going to say something but in that moment Sam, who had dashed towards Frodo said:

"Frodo! Mister Frodo!" he cried, tears staining his face.

Frodo took a deep breath, and opened his eyes, grimacing.

Sam gave a cry of joy. "He's alive!"

"That blow would have skewered a wild boar." said Aragorn in amazement.

"There is more to this hobbit than meets the eye." said Gandalf.

Frodo nodded at the wizard, parting his shirt to reveal a beautiful coat of mail.

"Mithril! You are full of surprises, Master Baggins!" said Gimli.

Gandalf looked back. Screeches sounded and the drums beat faster.

"To the bridge of Khazadum!" he cried

Everyone ran behind Gandalf being chased by hundreds of orcs even from the walls and ceiling. Soon they caught up with them and still surrounded them in a narrow circle.

Boromir, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli prepared with their weapons while Gandalf drew his sword and put Kitty and Frodo in the center of the circle that all the others had done, ready to fight to the last breath, although it was impossible that they could get out of there alive.

Kitty seriously considered reusing her mutant ability. She was not completely sure if she could manage to make the entire _Fellowship of the Ring_ phasing, maybe she would if she concentrated enough. What would her friends say and think? That would be seen once they were out of those damn Mines.

* * *

However, there was no need to do so at that time a great roar was heard from an archway, which glowered with a hellish fire in the blackness. The very orcs screamed and scattered.

Boromir looked up. "What is this new devilment?!"

Gandalf closed his eyes. "It is a Balrog, a demon of the ancient world. It is beyond any of you! Run!"

 _"Balrog?"_ Kitty wondered vaguely remembering the word on the Professor's lips.

There was no time for her to think any more of it, for Boromir had already taken her by the hand, and they both ran after the others.

Legolas had seen again if no one had been left behind. Boromir had had to part from Kitty to support Merry who had stumbled. While Kitty was still running behind. Legolas saw that a huge rock was going to fall on her and without thinking twice he ran to her to remove her from the danger, but he stopped half-awake because at that moment he had seen how the huge rock had fallen without doing the least damage because Kitty had passed through it like a shadow and the rock had crashed to the ground. Legolas decided to go away and see for the well-being of the others because it was a fact that the woman who called herself 'Kitty' and who had been made friend, was actually a witch.

Meanwhile, Kitty, who had not realized that Legolas had already discovered her, had decided to send hell her resolve not to use her mutant ability to better get out of that hell.

They raced forward, weaving among the columns and stumbling down flights of stairs. Every step that the Balrog took, if indeed it walked and did not fly, caused the Mines to crash and crumble down.

Gandalf had turned to Aragorn.

"Lead them on! The Bridge is near!

They ran forward again. It was Boromir who almost fell but tow hands helped him to regain balance. He turned, it had been Kitty. A deep chasm loomed before them, bottomless, as if the earth in that place had been rent in two. Kitty had never been afraid of heights but this certainly was creepy.

A narrow bridge spanned the length, railess.

"Over the Bridge! Fly!" shouted Gandalf. The flames grew higher.

They ran past Gandalf, who turned towards the growing flames. From the midst of the fire a great creature rose, winged and horned.

It turned on them with great strides, as by one the one the Fellowship crossed the narrow bridge. When Kitty saw the Balrog almost cry in horror, there was no way to defeat that monster, no mutant had been able to do such a thing… maybe Jean being the White Phoenix but that would be even uncertain.

"You shall not pass!" cried Gandalf, standing before the bridge. He raised his staff.

The Balrog stretched its wings, rising up to a mighty shadow. The wizard stood before it, small, and white.  
"I am Servant of the Secret Fire. Wielder of the Flame of Anor! Go back to the blackness from whence you came!"

The Balrog drew a glamming sword, holding it high.

"The dark fire will not avail you, Flame of Uden!" shouted the Wizard, raising his staff.

The Balrog brings his sword down upon Gandalf. The wizard held up his staff. There was a crash as if of thunder and a great flash of light, and the Balrog's sword fell.

"Go back to the shadow!"

The Balrog put a foot on the bridge, wielding a great fiery whip.

"You shall not pass!" cried Gandalf once more. He raised his staff above his head and brought it down upon the bridge.

It collapsed before the Balrog's feet, and the demon fell into the chasm. Gandalf turned away, leaning on his staff. But as he did so, the end of the Balrog's whip snaked up and curled around his ankle, dragging him down.

His fingers grasped at the edge of bridge. He looked up, and cried. "Fly you fools!" and fell.

Frodo screamed, struggling against Boromir's grip. Kitty surely had done the same but she was so shocked of seeing how in front of her very eyes one of her friends had died and without she couldn't even do anything.

And then they ran. No orc dared to with stay Aragorn in his fury. They ran to the doorway through which light streamed and through, collapsing on the rocks.

* * *

Finally, they managed to get out of that deadly place running as fast as possible until they reached a platform in the middle of the mountain, barely breathing.

"Legolas! Get them up!" snapped Aragorn, wiping his sword.

Boromir looked up, tears in his eyes. "Give them a moment! For pities sake!"

Aragorn snorted. "By nightfall this hills will be swarming with orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlórien. Come, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, get them up!"

He took Sam's hand. "Come, on your feet."

Frodo turned away, tears rolling down his face.

Aragorn approached to Kitty who was so shocked that had just dropped still without believing of what had happened.

"Kitty, let's go" he said trying to make her stand up but the woman didn't seem to hear

"Kitty!" called her more firmly Aragorn for snap her

Kitty turned to him, finally getting out of her shock. Her eyes filled with tears, a lump in her throat, barely could thinking properly as images of a terrible battle came and went through her mind.

Aragorn sighed. He had noticed that something was going on terrible bad inside her but there wasn't time for consolation of any kind but for fleeing. He squeezed gently her shoulder as a way for showing some sympathy and then turned to Frodo. Seeing this Boromir approached her and opened his arms, without further ado Kitty immediately hugged him and started to cry but it didn't last because Boromir took gently from her shoulders and told her softly:

"Come, lady Kitty, be strong. We have to continue"

Kitty sniffed and sneezed a couple of times making Boromir smile. He took her hand and made her walk quickly so they would follow the pace of the others.

* * *

 **It has happened what we all know sadly happened in Moria, however, Kitty has decided to use her mutant skill a couple of times. Unfortunately, it has not gone unnoticed, Legolas has finished checking that what he thought he saw in the lake is true. We will have to see his reaction.**

 **Waiting for your reviews!**


	7. Suspicions

**What's up guys!**

 **It has happened what we all sadly know to happen in Moria. However, there are some aspects like what Legolas will do with respect to what he has just learned and the ability that Kitty has. What will be his reaction? And what about the others?**

 **Waiting for your reviews.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7: Suspicions**_

The rapid escape from that deadly and dangerous place as it was known as 'The Mines of Moria' was a difficult, painful and dismal day. They all had in their mind repeating over and over again the scene of Gandalf falling to the void.

 _'Flee you fools!'_ It had been his last order and a hard one to obey. Having seen a friend fall after defeating an enemy as formidable as the Balrog had been.

The hobbits, mainly Frodo, wept and were sad. Their cheerful, bustling, chatty nature had disappeared to give way to the deep sadness of having lost a close and old friend.

And Kitty? Kitty had greatly appreciated the wizard and had him as a Middle-Earth 'Professor X', but his death was stirred by the death of mutant friends, of little Jimmy, the feeling of discouragement, dismay, and seeing that decidedly it was not anything they were up against. Kitty was extremely upset because she did not have the faintest idea of what they were up against, the truth was that whatever was, it was dangerous, evil and had every trace of intending to kill each of them. To that was added that her flu had become increasingly serious, probably by then it was on the threshold of becoming a pneumonia in every way.

She could not fully understand what was happening, she only knew that she had done nothing to save Gandalf and that it had reminded her of different and terrible situations. If only she knew what they were up against! But now there was no time for mourn to Gandalf, it was time to run and flee, and that was precisely what she did taken from the hand of Boromir, who had been increasingly concerned about her, perhaps because of her poor health.

* * *

They raced on and on, down the mountains, across forests, past hills, until finally, towards twilight, they crossed a stream of fresh waters as crystalline as the clearest crystal and that was the limit of a forested land. It was a forest where the elves lived.

Against all that could be thought, and even though she felt terribly wrong, Kitty could not help but pay attention to the beauty of the forest, which had an air of magic and supernatural beauty. She felt an air of peace and tranquility, the purity of the place was very different from anything Kitty had ever seen in her life, even and with everything she had been several times in the fjords in Scandinavia. She approached the elf.

"Is this, then, Lothlórien?" She asked him.

Legolas did not answer as if he had not heard her. He simply stepped forward leaving her stunned to see his reaction that had never been so cold to the degree that he pretended had not even heard.

Aragorn stopped under a great spreading tree, glancing up.

"Tonight we will light no fire. Take some rest, we will continue tomorrow morning."

"I'm not hungry." mumbled Merry, curling up in the leaves.

"Neither am I." Whispered Pippin, hugging his knees.

Aragorn arched an eyebrow, sadly surprised.

Gimli looked around uneasily. "Stay close young hobbits. They say there's a great sorceress lives in these woods. An Elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell..."

Kitty frowned. A 'witch'? Would that person be like Wanda Maximoff? Would be like the Scarlett Witch? If that was the case, that didn't sound good, not at all. As if what had happened hadn't be anything… first a monster, a demon of the ancient world by other name known as 'Balrog', and now be prepared to face a powerful witch?

"..and are never seen again." Finished Gimli.

"Wonderful!" she mumbled annoyed

"Mister Frodo?" Asked Sam anxiously.

"Well! Here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily! I have the eyes of a hawk, and ears of a fox!" Snorted Gimli.

Kitty jumped to her feet and immediately in phasing state and almost at the same time she sneezed, after what she had seen seemed it was better to use her mutant abilities. Two arrows appeared in front of Gimli's face as two slender figures stepped elegantly out of the shadows.

Kitty swallowed. They were surrounded by Elves. Legolas had drawn his own bow in response.

Aragorn held his hand up in peace.

A blond Elf stepped forward. "The dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark."

Gimli growled.

The elf turned to Legolas, beginning to speak rapidly in Elvish.

Kitty scowled, sneezed and crossed her arms.

"Hey Boromir, do you know of what the hell are they talking about?" she asked

The man Gondor raised a surprised eyebrow. He hadn't never listened her talk in that way. Certainly, the girl wasn't in the best of the moods and it was understandable.

"I don't know, lady Kitty" he answered "but if may I suggest, that's not the way a lady must talk"

Kitty sneezed and scowled.

The Elf turned to Aragorn, who bowed and said. "Haldir."

Gimli snorted. "So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves! Speak words we can also understand!"

Kitty agreed with him fervently while sneezing.

Haldir glanced at the dwarf. "We have not had dealings with the dwarves, since the dark days."

"And do you know what this Dwarf says to that? Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!"

Aragorn grabbed Gimli's shoulder. "That! That was not so courteous!"

Haldir turned to look at Frodo. "You bring great evil with you. You can go no further!"

Aragorn began to talk urgently.

Kitty sidled up to Legolas. "What are they saying?" She whispered.

Legolas looked at her coldly. He couldn't see any more to only the woman and friend who was from another realm but he now saw a traitor, a witch, a woman who was double-sided, a danger.

Kitty looked at him surprised that he didn't answer but only looked at her as if he hadn't listened to her. What had she done to him? Very far she was from guessing that Legolas had already discovered her. However, after a couple of minutes, Legolas decided to answer. It was better to tell her and don't wake up suspicions on her. Who knew what was the scope of the power of that witch named 'Kitty', in case her true name would be that one.

The Elf replied emotionlessly, without looking at her. "Aragorn is asking Haldir for his help."

And without waiting that Kitty ask him another question, he left her. Kitty turned to look Boromir surprised as well as him to her.

* * *

At last the talking was done. Haldir raised his hand and a rope ladder was cast down. The hobbits followed him, and the ladder was taken up.

From two other tree of great width other ladders was cast down.

Kitty went up one ladder. The rope was light, silky to the hand, and yet comfortingly strong. With her went Gimli and Boromir.

"Bah! Elves! "Exclaimed Gimli" with their superiority complex and they are not able to speak like civilized people! They give them very polite and yet they speak in their language so that nobody understands them! "

"At least we have a place to rest Master Dwarf," replied Boromir, "or would you rather have left us to our fate tonight?"

"The fact that they allow us to spend the night here does not make them ladies of charity"

The man in Gondor sighed. The dwarf would not change his mind. On the other hand, the situation that had just happened was not exactly simple or easy to cope with. He turned to Kitty, who was standing on the edge of the flet, staring at the forest-leafed floor, making no move at all, only her soft, continuous sneezing was what betrayed her not to be a statue.

"It's not a very good idea, Lady Kitty," a voice from behind said suddenly.

She turned and smiled as she sneezed.

"And what idea do I have, Boromir?"

"Skip. I assure you, Lady Kitty, that if you did, we are at a height high enough to break your legs and that is the last thing we want to happen, is not it Gimli? "

"No doubt, lass," replied the dwarf, who for a moment had ceased to repel the elves' attitude and approached the man of Gondor and the young woman "though the company of elves is not the best, but hey ... Neither is it like for one to commit suicide, lass "

Kitty smiled through her tears. Yes, tears, both because of her strong cold and the constant sneezing, and because of what had just happened. However, Kitty could not help but think that if there was something that would not hurt her would be to jump from where they were, simply being in a phasing state could cross the floor and leave without any problem.

"Why are you crying, Lady Kitty?" Boromir asked after a few moments tenderly

"Gandalf" murmured the girl after a few moments "in my home-realm I have seen ... I've seen…. I have seen terrible enemies, I have fought against terrible enemies, and ... and…. However, none have been like that monster Balrog. I do not know anyone of my friends who could cope with it, perhaps none of us could have faced him ... I do not know ... "

Boromir and Gimli looked at each other. It was obvious she was not talking about the members of the _Fellowship of the Ring_ being able to confront the Balrog, rather it was as if she were talking about people from his home-realm, people she knew and who were apparently warriors. Maybe even she was one of them because she had said that she had fought against terrible enemies. But before either of them opened their mouths to ask, Kitty went on sobbing and sneezing.

"I'm sure not even Jean or Storm could have stopped the Balrog" she said "I saw them both fall and others more of my friends ... I knew of their fall and ... and ... And ... I could not do anything ... And once again, I saw a friend fall, I saw Gandalf fall and I could do nothing "

A series of sneezes and sobs drowned her last words.

Gimli and Boromir looked at each other sadly. Who knows what had happened in Kitty's past, the truth was that she had lost her friends in the midst of a battle. She had begun to regard this group of people as her new friends, and once again, she had seen one of them fall and could not do anything about it.

Gimli put one of his rough hands on one of her shoulders.

"Do not cry lass" he said "Gandalf did it for a greater good"

Kitty scoffed.

"Greater good?" She repeated mockingly, "I do not even know what the hell we're up to. I have no idea what that fucking One Ring is about, I do not understand that about Ringbearer either and even less of you want to tell me "

A series of sneezes interrupted her.

"For me, for me the death of Gandalf is a death that does not make sense! Nothing makes sense! No one wants to explain anything to me! "

"Maybe jumping here would be the best," she muttered under his breath as he leaned toward the edge of the flet.

Boromir, believing that Kitty would be thrown into the void looking for death, hugged her tightly and moved her away from that action that almost caused Kitty to be exposed because she almost puts herself in a state of phasing. Seeing that the young woman had become frightened, the man from Gondor let go and took her gently by the shoulders.

"Hush, Lady Kitty, hush," he said, "Gandalf's death was not in vain, on the contrary, it has a value that you can never imagine Lady Kitty, but suffice it to say that he saved the whole Middle Earth for the moment"

He took her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Gandalf did nothing without first measuring the consequences. Perhaps one day we can explain it to you Lady Kitty, but for the moment we ask you to trust us. Do you trust us? Do you trust me?"

Kitty looked at him with tearful eyes and after a moment nodded. Boromir tenderly embraced her, kissed her forehead and then wrapped her cape tightly around her.

"Rest Lady Kitty" said "tomorrow is a new day and every new day brings new hope"

Kitty sneezed, making the dwarf and the man in Gondor smile.

"Thanks" she said giving them a hug, but the second gave a fleeting kiss on the cheek that made him blush.

"Hush, go to sleep, Lady Kitty," Boromir told her.

For a long time both the dwarf and the nobleman of Gondor were watching the otherworldly girl who, although she could not sleep well because she was constipated, did feel better and calmer at the affection of her two companions.

"You're very fond of lass," Gimli said softly.

"If Master Dwarf thinks that what I feel for this maiden is more than a deep affection of friends, he is mistaken"

Gimli raised a surprised eyebrow. If it was not what he thought, then what did the man named Boromir feel for that young girl named Kitty?

"Lady Kitty reminds me of a maiden whom I loved long ago," murmured Boromir, gently stroking her long brown hair.

"And what became of her, of that maiden?" Asked Gimli after a moment.

Boromir, who was gently caressing the hair of a half-asleep Kitty, took a few minutes to answer.

"She died," he said in a barely audible voice. He paused. "And I will not allow the same thing to happen to Lady Kitty"

He bent over her, kissed her forehead, and walked away. Gimli looked at the young woman who had been half asleep until now, lulled by the caresses of Boromir in her hair, and then to the nobleman of Gondor.

What relationship had that maid had with him? It did not look like they'd been lovers, did it? The truth was that it was obvious that Boromir loved Kitty very much and why not, the dwarf loved her a lot and in fact everyone loved her very much and trusted her ... or so Gimli believed, because in the tree next door, Aragorn and Legolas spoke of Kitty.

"I tell you we cannot trust her! She has lied to us from the beginning! "Said the elf

Aragorn sighed. He did not understand the attitude of his friend, first protected Kitty and now ... accused her as a person untrustworthy.

"I do not understand why you changed your attitude toward her, Legolas," he said, "what has Kitty done to you so that you no longer consider her a trustworthy person and even call her a liar"

"She's not the one who told us she was"

"Then who is she?"

"I do not know"

"Legolas, if you do not know who she is ... how do you know she's not who told us who she is"

"I do not know her real name, what I can tell you is that it is very likely that she is a witch or a fairy or something"

"And what do you rely on to say it?"

"From what I've seen she can do"

"And what did you see?" Aragorn asked, approaching the elf.

"When we were fighting against the guardian of the lake, there was a moment when Pippin was about to be dragged into the lake, but it did not happen because ..."

"Because Kitty pushed him and put him out of danger"

"No Aragorn, it was not like that"

The Ranger frowned. Pippin had told him that Kitty had pushed him out of harm's way!

"No," Legolas repeated. "I saw how she did." He closed his eyes as if to remember. "Kitty watched as the tentacle was pulling Pippin's ankle and what she did was run up to him and hugged him. The tentacle passed through them as if she and the hobbit had simply been shadows "

Aragorn made a gesture of disbelief. That Kitty had somehow managed to get her and the hobbit to be intangible as shadows, it sounded ... unbelievable. And so Legolas guessed his thought as he said:

"I also thought I had seen it wrong, especially since a moment later, that same tentacle took her waist and put her into the lake. Now, you remember that we tried by all means to save her, did not we? "

Aragorn nodded.

"But we never could," he said.

"And you've never wondered how she managed to swim even when no one of us could even get close?"

Aragorn frowned. Up until that moment he had considered that it had been luck, that the Válar had had mercy on her and the guard of the lake had released her enough that Kitty could swim to the surface, but Legolas apparently did not think so.

"I also thought it was a miracle, a kindness of the Válar towards her, but I was wrong," continued the elf, "when we were attacked in the chamber where Balin's tomb was, do you remember that the cave-troll came? And that no one of us could even approach him to wound him and stop him before he attacked Frodo? "

Aragorn nodded slowly as the whole scene was recreated in his mind. Yes, the cave-troll had been unstoppable until after he had attacked Frodo. After that, by some strange and inexplicable reason is that the monster had fallen dead wounded inside.

"Kitty saw how the cave-troll seized Frodo," continued Legolas, "her face, her face ... I have never seen in any female face such hatred and such fury. Without further ado, she took one of the spears of the orcs and ran straight for the cave-troll. She passed ... she passed ... she passed through him like a shadow. When she appeared on the other side, she was no longer carrying the spear so ... "

"She left it inside," Aragorn finished pale, for at that moment it had been agreed that when the cave-troll had fallen dead in his mouth he could see the tip of a spear. How had that weapon got there? He had not paid any attention to it, but now that Legolas had explained what he had seen, everything was coherent.

"And it was not the only thing she did," the elf went on, "as we fled, several times she was about to be crushed by the enormous stones that fell from the ceiling of the mines and. Simply she ... she crossed as if she were a shadow "

Aragorn turned his gaze to the neighboring tree and saw Gimli and Boromir watching over Kitty's dream.

"She's not worthy of our trust, Aragorn," Legolas told him. "I hate to say this, but she cheated on me. I thought she was a friend, I thought she was a trustworthy woman, but nothing further from reality. We should never have picked her up or believed in her, perhaps she has done nothing against us, but certainly with such a skill I would not be surprised that Saruman had sent her "

Aragorn was thoughtful. It was true, there were some things that put the situation seriously, for example her curiosity to know what was that of the One Ring and everything related to it. Also, that fabulous ability she had, why she had hidden it? If she had that ability, then, why the need to be rescued from that orc? Why had not she used it in front of everyone? And there were more questions like her real realm of origin, who she was, what she was doing there, how she had come to Middle-Earth, etc., etc., etc.

Aragorn was very fond of Kitty and did not say the hobbits. From where they were, both he and the elf could observe that Boromir and the dwarf loved her very much, but if Legolas being Legolas, the friendly elf, he did not trust Kitty was because surely there was a good reason and the best thing that could be done was take action in the matter.

"Thank you, Legolas," he said after a moment.

"What will you do?"

"Which is better for our quest. May you rest, my friend "

Legolas nodded. He watched him walk away and also in the other tree he saw Boromir watching over Kitty's dream who seemed to have a fever as suddenly shivered. Deep down he felt a very strange feeling to which if the elf had been honest with himself he would have identified as jealousy, but at that moment he was so concerned about what he had discovered and what he had just told Aragorn that it was almost unnoticed.

* * *

 **Aragorn and Legolas have talked about Kitty's ability and what the elf has discovered. What will happen? And who is that maiden Boromir mentioned to Gimli?**

 **Waiting for your reviews guys.**


	8. The Lord and the Lady

**Hi guys!**

 **The elves have decided to give accommodation to the** _ **Fellowship of the Ring**_ **tonight, but ... what will happen now?**

 **What will be Aragorn's decision regarding Kitty? What about Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel?**

 **Always waiting for your reviews, guys!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8: The Lord and the Lady**_

The next day, very early in the morning, a gentle shake awakened Kitty from her light sleep. It was Boromir who had shaken her gently.

"Lady Kitty, Lady Kitty, it's time to get up," he said.

Kitty opened her eyes slowly. She felt very bad, her head ached horribly, she was very constipated, her eyes burned, her whole body ached and her ears buzzed slightly.

"You do not look very well, lass" said a voice with a strong Scottish accent from behind

Kitty and Boromir turned. It was Gimli who looked at her with a concerned expression.

"I'm fine, Gimli, just a little tired" answered the first and almost at the same time sneezed several times in a row

Boromir shook his head concerned.

"This is not right" he said "Lady Kitty you are very sick. The first thing we must do when we arrive will be to ask for medical help to the elves "

"But I'm fine!" Kitty reproached while sneezing "it's just a cold"

"I think that stage is no longer applicable to your state of health, Lady Kitty"

Kitty scoffed while sneezing. It was not that she did not like to be worried about her and her health, no, what she did not like was that she became a burden. After all she was an X-Men, she had almost always been able to fend for herself, trained with the best of her kind and was considered a skilled warrior; So, that the fact that she was considered an invalid for her health was not something that amused her.

"I'm going to talk to Aragorn about this," continued Boromir.

"But…!"

"But nothing Lady Kitty. Last night you had a fever, if you continue in this way you will probably die and I will not allow it in any way "

And then he slid off the stairs and fell to the floor.

"Do not be angry, the man only cares about you. You know you had chills all night?" Gimli told her as he saw her upset.

"Not for a simple fever I'm going to die, Gimli" she replied "I've been in worse circumstances"

And without giving the dwarf time to ask what she meant, she came down from the flet.

Gimli shook his head. What did she mean that she had been under worse circumstances? Had she been on a hike like they had hitherto? Had she been exposed to dangers as great as those she had hitherto faced? The dwarf did not quite understand. There were times when Kitty spoke as if she had lived through very difficult circumstances, almost as difficult as the ones in Middle-Earth, and at the same time she did not seem to have been because at the time of the fight she had been behind Gandalf or at least that was what he believed.

* * *

Aragorn and Legolas had been the first to descend. Both the elf and the Ranger had been in the habit of getting up since dawn and were therefore ready for a while.

They had not spoken again about Kitty, but Aragorn had already made his decision which, no matter how much he weighed, and, it could even be said, pain was necessary for the well-being of all, and especially of the quest. His sense of honor reproached him. How to leave an abandoned maiden in the middle of the forest? Of course, this place was Lothlórien and much safer than any place, but leaving her abandoned meant that perhaps she would not die killed by an orc, but by hunger or thirst, not to mention that her state of health had worsened. However, he had taken an oath to protect Frodo and destroy the One Ring. And that oath would keep him to the end. So, he was just waiting to be able to speak as fast as possible to Haldir to leave Kitty behind.

At that moment, the said elf came down from the flet where he had spent the night together with another group of elves and hobbits.

"The hobbits in a moment come down" he said

Aragorn nodded.

 _"I need to talk to you,"_ he told him in elvish.

Haldir raised an eyebrow at the seriousness portrayed in the face of the Ranger, however nodded and they walked away a couple of meters.

* * *

 _"Speak"_ Haldir told him once they were away a couple of meters

Aragorn opened his mouth and was about to speak when he heard clearly a female voice in his mind that said,

' _Why do you judge without knowing before, Ranger of Dúnedain?'_

Aragorn paled. He knew that voice.

' _Why do you judge as evil what your eyes have not even seen?'_ Asked that female voice again in his mind.

Aragorn could not help but think:

' _I have not seen it, but Legolas saw clearly what happened'_

' _It is true, but Thranduillon himself has been cheated in his zeal for this quest. Do not call evil to what is not, nor call witchcraft what you do not understand because beyond your knowledge there is a vast and infinite universe'_

"Well?" said in elvish a male voice.

Aragorn returned to himself and saw Haldir watching him expectantly. The March Warden was not an elf known for his patience and did not seem to be in a good mood to see that the Ranger seemed for a moment to have been unaware of everything around him.

Aragorn shook his head. It was obvious that the _Lady of the Light_ knew what was going on and knew Kitty's situation. So if Lady Galadriel trusted Kitty he had no choice but to rely on the good judgment and wisdom of that, the most fair and wise being of all Middle-Earth.

"Nothing Haldir ..."

"Aragorn" called a voice

Elf and Ranger turned. It was Boromir who was heading toward them.

* * *

As soon as Boromir found himself on the forest floor, he went to the foot of the tree next door where he had seen Aragorn and Legolas.

"Where is Aragorn?" He asked the elf "I need to talk to him"

Legolas nodded toward Haldir and Aragorn, apparently speaking quietly.

"What is it?" Legolas asked, moved by curiosity.

"It's Lady Kitty. She is very ill. Last night she had a fever "

Legolas felt a strange feeling in his chest or rather a couple of feelings that shook his elf heart.

The first was concern. Kitty? With fever? This was not a good sign because if this continue the health of the young woman could end up dying of a respiratory complication. But ... why did he care about her? He knew what she was capable of!

He knew that she had lied all this time, that she was not trustworthy, that she was a hypocritical, double-faced woman, that she was dangerous! Why then did he care about her?

The second was a strange feeling that the elf could not identify because he had never felt in his long life more than the night before when he saw that Boromir was watching Kitty's dream. What was that feeling that made him look at the nobleman of Gondor with an evil eye and annoy him at the mere fact that Kitty paid more attention to him and was more open with Boromir than with him? If the elf had been totally honest with himself and if he had not been so naive in sentimental matters, he would have realized that what he felt was nothing but jealousy.

"Did something wrong happen? Or why does Aragorn talk to the elf? "Boromir's voice took him out of his thoughts

Legolas made an effort not to answer wrong or simply not answer. He did not understand why he had this feeling of repulsion towards the nobleman of Gondor, and it bothered him greatly. However, he made an effort and answered in the most natural way possible.

"I do not know. I think it's about our staying in Lothlórien "

Boromir raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Cannot you hear?" He asked.

For a moment, Legolas did not know what to answer. It was true, from the distance where they were, he could well hear Aragorn's conversation with the March Warden, but ... how to tell him that the Ranger had gone to talk to Haldir about Kitty? Especially if it was taken into account that Boromir had a great affection to the young woman. And again he felt that strange pang in his elf heart just thinking that the man from Gondor was very fond of Kitty.

Fortunately, Boromir was not a very patient and but an insightful man and he had realized that the elf did not seem too fond of wanting to talk to him, nor did he like Boromir's close relationship with Kitty. Boromir did not care much what Legolas thought of him, but he was very interested in what Legolas thought and, even more, felt for Kitty.

Without waiting, he decided to address himself personally to Aragorn, who at the time said to Haldir:

"Nothing Haldir ..."

* * *

"What is Boromir?" Aragorn asked when he heard his voice.

"It's Lady Kitty"

At this, the Ranger involuntarily paled. Could it be that Boromir had also discovered the same ability that Legolas had discovered Kitty had? If that was the case, what was he supposed to do? To follow what Lady Galadriel had told him? Or better leave her in the middle of the forest?

"What's wrong with Kitty?"

"She is not well. Last night she had a fever "

Aragorn nodded slowly. At that moment, the same female voice he heard in his mind before, echoed in his mind again:

' _We will help her'_

At about the same time, Boromir turned to Haldir and said,

"Do you have any medicine for the young woman who accompanies us? She's been very sick for several days "

The March Warden, who did not particularly trust the young woman because of her strange clothes that indicated she was not from Middle-Earth, was going to answer when suddenly both men and Legolas, who had approached, saw him stiffen.

"We have it, but it is necessary that we arrive as soon as possible to Caras Galadhon. There the _Lady of the Light_ can help her, "he said.

Legolas who had heard the answer of the March Warden was going to open his mouth when a female voice in his mind said:

' _Do not I know who enters my domain?'_

Aragorn and Legolas looked at each other and both understood that they had been told by Lady Galadriel that Kitty was accepted in Lothlórien.

* * *

After a few minutes, the others descended from the flet and promptly set off again, guided by Haldir and surrounded by the troop of elves who had found them the night before.

They followed the Elf for a while in silence, Kitty, though continuously sneezing was content to study the surroundings. She was lost in wonder, grabbing for words to describe indescribable beauty. All she saw was shapely, clear cut, as if they had been conceived when she looked upon them and ancient as if they had endured forever.

She saw no colors but those she knew, gold and white and blue and green, but they were fresh and poignant, delicate and fair.

On this land there was no stain. She wondered about the Lord and Lady. Could they be as fair as their realm?

She turned towards the dwarf. "Why do you say that Lady is a witch?" she asked.

Gimli turned to her. "Because very few come out once they have entered, and none have remained unchanged."

Kitty frowned while sneezing. That wasn't good. Seemed then that they would face an elf that was as powerful as any Omega-mutant. Could she be more powerful than the Professor? After all, the Professor was such a great person! Since she had met him, she had never been the same. Maybe because he shown himself as a kind of 'father'? Or because he had shown her that being mutant wasn't bad? Or simply because his kind heart and noble temper?

But… this elf-witch? Would she be like another kind of Professor or would she be a powerful being as any Omega-mutant? Would she be like the Professor or would she be like the Red Phoenix? She hoped that wouldn't be the case because with the situation of the Balrog had been for her more than enough.

Aragorn looked back to them. "Speak no ill of the Lady of the Galathrim, for she is fair and wise beyond mortal reckoning."

"Have you ever met her?" asked Kitty eagerly.

A sad smile came to the Ranger's bearded face. "I have indeed. I wandered in this land forty years ago, and there I met her daughter's daughter, the Undomiel, fairest of her people."

Haldir interrupted them. "Now, friends." he said, nodding slightly at Kitty "You have entered the Naith of Lórien or the Gore, as you would say, for it is the land that lies like a spear-head between the arms of Silverlode and Anduin the Great. We allow no strangers to spy out the secrets of the Naith. Few indeed are permitted even to set foot there. As was agreed, I shall here blindfold the eyes of Gimli the Dwarf. The other may walk free for a while, until we come nearer to our dwellings, down in Egladil, in the Angle between the waters."

Gimli growled. "The agreement was made without my consent! I will not walk blindfolded like a beggar or a prisoner!"

Haldir raised an eyebrow. "I do not doubt you."

Kitty rolled her eyes. The Elf quite obviously doubted all of them.

"Yet this is our law. I am not the master of the law, and cannot set it aside." continued the blonde Elf.

Gimli planted his feet, laying his hand on his axe. "'I will go forward free or I will go back and seek my own land, where I am known to be true of word, though I perish alone in the wilderness."

"You cannot go back." said Haldir.

"A plague on Dwarves and their stiff necks." said Legolas.

Aragorn broke in. "Come! If I am still to lead this Company, you must do as I bid. It is hard upon the Dwarf to be thus singled out. We will all be blindfolded, even Legolas."

"A merry troop of fools we will look!" snorted Gimli.

"Yeah, like a bunch of blind men with only one dog." added Kitty.

"I am an Elf and a kinsman here. I will not walk blindfolded." said Legolas, angrily.

"Now let us cry: "a plague on the stiff necks of Elves!"' said Aragorn. "But the Company shall"

* * *

It was afternoon when they paused. There were the sounds of voices all around them, and Kitty keened her hearing so she could catch any word. Not that it would have been useful because the people were talking in Sindarin. When they were gone, Haldir spoke.

"They bring me a message from the Lord and Lady of the Galathrim. You are all to walk free, even the dwarf Gimli. It seems that the Lady knows who and what is each member of your Company. New messages have come from Rivendell perhaps.'

When the bandage was removed from her eyes, Kitty caught her breath. They were standing in an open space. To the left stood a great mound, covered with a sward of grass as green as Spring-time in the Elder Days. Upon it, as a double crown, grew two circles of trees: the outer had bark of snowy white, and were leafless but beautiful in their shapely nakedness; the inner were mallorn-trees of great height, still arrayed in pale gold. High amid the branches of a towering tree that stood in the center of all there gleamed a white flet.

At the feet of the trees, and all about the green hillsides the grass was studded with small golden flowers shaped like stars. Among them, nodding on slender stalks, were other flowers, white and palest green: they glimmered as a mist amid the rich hue of the grass. Over all the sky was blue, and the sun of afternoon glowed upon the hill and cast long green shadows beneath the trees.

"Behold! You are come to Cerin Amroth." said Haldir. "For this is the heart of the ancient realm as it was long ago, and here is the mound of Amroth, where in happier days his high house was built. Here ever bloom the winter flowers in the unfading grass: the yellow _eleanor_ , and the pale _niphredil_. Here we will stay awhile, and come to the city of the Galathrim at dusk."

Kitty sat down on the fragrant grass, while sneezing. Maybe it felt like illusion but she felt a bit better, like if suddenly she had taken some anti-flu. Would it be one of the so may skills of this elf-witch?

It was Sam who broke the silence first. He was rubbing his eyes. "It's sunlight and a bright day, right enough." he said. "I thought that Elves were all for moon and stars: but this is more elvish than anything I ever heard tell of. I feel as if I was _inside_ a song. if you take my meaning."

Kitty smiled at the hobbit. "I know how you feel."

She then looked to Aragorn. He was standing as still and silent as a tree, but in his hand was a small golden flower.

" _Arwen vanimelda, namárië!"_ he said, and then he drew a breath, who in that moment turned and saw her.

For a moment, the words that the previous night Legolas told him, came to his mind but almost immediately also the words of the _Lady of the Light_ echoed in his ears. No, he would trust her. He didn't know exactly what was all about that Kitty's ability but in time he would find out, meanwhile he would trust Lady Galadriel.

"Here is the heart of Elvendom on earth." he said. "And here my heart dwells ever, unless there be a light beyond the dark roads that we still must tread, you and I."

Kitty nodded quietly. There was grief in his words and she felt it strongly.

They moved on soon, the Sun was sinking when they came into an open sky, pricked with early stars.

There stood a green wall encircled a green hill, thronged with mallorn trees whose height could not be guessed and they stood in the twilight like living towers. In their many-tiered branches and amid their ever-moving leaves countless lights were gleaming, green and gold and silver. Haldir turned towards the Company.

`Welcome to Caras Galadhon!" he said. 'Here is the city of the Galathrim where dwell the Lord Celeborn and Galadriel the Lady of Lórien."

Haldir knocked on the lamp-lit gates and spoke, and the gates opened soundlessly; but of guards Frodo could see no sign. The travelers passed within, and the gates shut behind them. They were in a deep lane between the ends of the wall, and passing quickly through it they entered the City of the Trees. No folk could they see, nor hear any feet upon the paths; but there were many voices, about them, and in the air above. Far away up on the hill they could hear the sound of singing falling from on high like soft rain upon leaves.

There were many stairs they went up, and Kitty found herself growing weary by the times she reached the top, maybe because her health state.

They were now in a chamber of oval shape, that was filled with a soft light.

She looked up then, and caught her breath.

Two Elves were coming down the stairs, and a silver glow illuminated them.

The Ellon was tall. His face was grave, and silver hair flowed down his back. He was wearing a crown that looked rather like one a Celtic King would wear.

But Kitty only had eyes for the Elleth. She was tall, and perfect it seemed. Her hair was liquid gold, and her eyes were blue, blue beyond blue, and they were as keen as the starlight. She was wearing a white dress, and a crown of gold, and yet that crown could not match the gold of her hair.

No, definitely those weren't mutants… at least not of the kind of the one she was used to. However, it was obvious that these elves weren't common elves, they're superior even among their own kin.

* * *

The Lord spoke first.

"The Enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone"

Kitty frowned while trying stifling a sneeze. Enemy? Who was that 'enemy'? Was something related with the infamous One Ring? Was he the owner of the One Ring? Was he talking about that famous Saruman? Why the secrecy? And how was possible that whoever was this enemy knew where they were? Was any spy among them?

"Nine there are here, yet nine there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him. I can no longer see him from afar"

Kitty frowned again. Was that elf a kind of telepath? And what was Rivendell? _'This certainly is getting more mysterious and complicated'_ she thought

' _Indeed child, is mysterious for you as well as complicated, but everything has a reason and in its time you shall know'_ said a voice inside her

Kitty raised her head sharply. Who the hell was? She glanced quickly around and realized that the elleth had fixed herblue eyes on her.

"Oh shit! A mutant telepath, "Kitty whipped mentally, but almost at the same time she scolded herself, especially when she saw the Lady Galadriel tilted her head slightly and heard again the same voice that said,

' _Mutant?'_

Kitty paled. For a moment she thought of speaking to avoid being discovered, but stopped because Lady Galadriel spoke at that moment out loud.

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into shadow"

Kitty swallowed hard as the scene of Gandalf's death repeated again in her mind mingled with the death of little Jimmy.

"He was taken by both Shadow and Flame: a Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria" said Legolas with bitterness

"Do not let the great emptiness of Khaza-dûm fill your heart, Gimli, son of Glóin. For the world has grown full of peril and in all lands, love is now mingled with grief" answered the elleth

Kitty was in some way amazed. Seemed that in this 'realm' known as Middle-Earth there were mutants too just that they're in shape of a race known as 'elves'. She wondered if in Middle-Earth the gen X only appeared among the elven kin or if among other races appeared too.

' _We are no mutants, child'_ said the voice of Lady Galadriel in her mind

Kitty paled against her will and again chided herself. It was pretty obvious that the elleth was a telepath and it wouldn't be surprising if she was as powerful as the Professor, after all she had consoled Gimli even if the dwarf hadn't said anything.

"What now becomes of this _Fellowship_? Without Gandalf, hope is lost" said Lord Celeborn

Kitty frowned. _Fellowship_? So, this wasn't a simple group of people traveling but trying to defeat whoever they called 'the Enemy'? And why without Gandalf everything was lost? Certainly, the death of such beloved friend was a very tragic one but Kitty didn't understand why everything was lost without him, it seemed more like being apocalyptical.

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all" said Lady Galadriel "yet hope remains while the Company is true"

Kitty saw to Boromir who looked to the elleth unsure. Would she be talking telepathically with him?

"Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace" continued Lady Galadriel

Legolas glanced quickly at Kitty. Would Lady Galadriel know what Kitty could do? Did she know that she was dangerous? Would the elleth know she was a witch or fairy or something by style? Would it be a good idea to say it aloud?

And it seemed that Lord Celeborn also had some interest or rather curiosity about the fact that Kitty was present.

"Nine there are, nine left Rivendell plus one has fallen. How is this? "He asked, looking directly at Kitty, who paled as she sneezed

"We found her in the forest alone" answered Aragorn as a response

When Lord Celeborn stared at the young woman, Boromir hastened to add,

"An orc attacked her and we managed to save her. Now she has been seriously ill for several days "

Kitty scoffed. Now she felt like a burden. One look made her look up, it was Lady Galadriel. The young woman detested being in the presence of those two beings who apparently were telepaths ... was what was called Lady Galadriel and was a fact: Kitty did not like at all that there was someone poking in her mind.

"We will watch over her health" was the response of Lady Galadriel

Boromir was as relieved as Sam, while Legolas opened his mouth to reply. Did not the _Lady of the Light_ realize that in front of her was a witch? Maybe an agent of Saruman? But he did not say a single word because at that moment Lady Galadriel's voice echoed in his mind:

' _Why do you call witchcraft what you do not nor know nor understand, Legolas Thranduillon?'_

* * *

 **Apparently, Lady Galadriel regards Kitty as a person who is not dangerous. How does she know that?**

 **Waiting for your reviews, guys!**


	9. Mirror, Mirror

**Hi guys!**

 **First of all, I want to thank all those who have reviewed this story, your comments are very helpful.**

 **So, fortunately for Kitty, Lady Galadriel advocated for her and there was no problem for her to enter Lothlórien, however, but that's not what Legolas thinks about her.**

 **Although the question remains: why did Lady Galadriel advocate for Kitty? What did she see in her? What will Kitty think of the** _ **Lady of the Light**_ **apart from most likely she's an Omega-type mutant?**

 **Waiting for your reviews!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9: Mirror, mirror**_

For several hours, the _Fellowship of the Ring_ heard a beautiful, melancholy chant from the resting place assigned to them by the elves on the outskirts of the city. It was a lament for the death of Gandalf.

This was not exactly a help to lift the spirits of the travelers, for the only thing that happened was that they recalled that terrible scene and the last words of the wizard before falling into the abyss:

"Fly you fools!"

Perhaps the only thing that made it a little more bearable was the fact that they were in a safe place, safe from any danger, that they did not have to watch over their safety and that they were in the land of friends and allies.

However, each one was worried, saddened and could be said to be absorbed in their thoughts. Legolas listened sadly to the lament of the elves for Gandalf; Frodo still wept for the loss of that close friend; Merry and Pippin were silent; Gimli had preferred to sleep for a moment to avoid sadness and pain; Aragorn tried to regain strength and encouragement, now he had the weight of being the leader of the _Fellowship_ ; Boromir was troubled that Lady Galadriel had shown him the fall of Gondor and at the same time had reminded him that there was still hope, perhaps she had shown it because the man of Gondor every day was more attracted to the One Ring; Even Sam had recited some verses in honor of Gandalf's fireworks every time he visited the Shire. And Kitty? Kitty was worried, upset, thoughtful, trying to understand what was happening in that place called Middle-Earth.

Surely it was no good, just the terrible form in which Gandalf had died and the concern of those elves, called Celeborn and Galadriel, who looked more like demigods than elves, showed it to them, but what was really happening? And now, not only were the questions she had about the One Ring, Saruman, the famous 'Enemy', those behemoths called orcs, the _Fellowship of the Ring_ , and the quest; There was also the how that elleth called Galadriel had entered her mind, how it was possible that there were among the elves, telepaths, because until that moment Legolas had not shown such ability therefore, was an attribute or gift that only some elves would have ... would be the equivalent of the 'mutants' of that race?

Another thing that worried her was the attitude of Legolas. Why had the elf changed his way of being with her? He had gone from being the friendly, kind, attentive, and good-natured elf to being a cold, hard elf who rejected her and still seemed to distrust her. What was going on in that elf's head? The truth was that he hurt her because Kitty was very fond of Legolas.

But that was not the only thing, she had seen Boromir's change of attitude. If Legolas was important to Kitty, Boromir was much more. Perhaps the nobleman of Gondor was not so kind or handsome, but he was always open and honest with her, which Legolas was not. It was not that the elf was hypocritical, but he always had a barrier as beautiful and cool as marble, and that it kept her from getting closer to him.

Kitty had listened to Boromir and Aragorn. The nobleman of Gondor had told the Ranger that Lady Galadriel had entered his mind and had shown him the destruction of his city and at the same time told him that there was hope. When he had spoken of his city, he had done so with such melancholy and grief that Kitty could not but grieve, not knowing exactly what was happening. For this reason, when she saw that everyone was retiring to sleep less Boromir, she approached him. The man of Gondor had always been friendly and could even be said to be affectionate with her, always giving his support, perhaps now it was time for Kitty to show her support for him.

* * *

Boromir had not moved from the root of the tree where he had sat since they were in the camp. Everyone had retired to sleep, but he could not, not after what the _Lady of the Light_ showed him. Just as he told Aragorn: he would find no rest while they stayed in Lothlórien. Decidedly, it was as Gimli had described her: once that Elleth had spoken to you, you were never the same again.

"Hello," said a constipated female voice beside him.

Boromir turned sharply. He had been so engulfed in his thoughts that he had not even heard Kitty approaching and that she was continually sneezing.

The nobleman of Gondor smiled at her and stepped aside so that Kitty could sit down.

"How do you feel, Lady Kitty?" He asked after a moment.

Kitty sneezed a couple of times before answering.

"No good"

"The _Lady of Lothlórien_ has said that she will give medicine to recover"

"Yes, thanks for asking for help for me," Kitty replied almost at the same time she sneezed

"You have nothing to thank me for, Lady Kitty. I cannot allow you to continue suffering with this disease, on the other hand, it is dangerous for you to continue in this very unfortunate state of health "

Kitty smiled as she sneezed a couple of times.

There was silence.

"What is it, Boromir?" Kitty asked, stifling a sneeze.

The nobleman of Gondor did not answer for a few minutes, just stared at the forest around him, yet his whole person radiated sadness, worry and desolation.

"Boromir" Kitty called him by putting a hand on his shoulder when he did not answer.

He shivered slightly as he felt her hand on his shoulder and turned. Kitty's face showed concern for him.

For a moment, he thought not to say anything, to divert the subject, but realized that Kitty really cared for him and was willing to help him, even if it was only listening to him so he decided to tell her the truth, while avoiding explaining the subject of One Ring and its Dark Lord.

"The _Lady of Lothlórien_ has shown me the destruction of my city," he murmured.

"Minas Tirith?"

Boromir nodded slowly.

Kitty shivered imperceptibly. Apparently that elleth could also see the future. Yes, decidedly that elleth called Galadriel was an Omega-type mutant. She had only met another mutant who could see the future and speak telepathically: Professor Charles Xavier.

"But do you know what is most ironic, Lady Kitty?" Boromir went on, "that there is still hope for this situation." He shook his head sadly. "But tell me, what hope is there for this terrible Enemy? What hope is there if everything indicates otherwise? What hope is there if I see that my father is failing in his role as steward of Gondor? Tell me, then, what hope can I have? "

Kitty did not know at the moment what to answer. Such was the sadness and desolation of the man of Gondor that it was impossible not to be touched. On the other hand, she was in a similar situation in her realm. What hope could she have for the fact that all her X-Men friends had died? What hope was there if everything was a real hell for all those who had the X gene? What hope was there if the mutants were pursued as wild beasts by both the Sentinels and by some normal humans but with great political power as was Senator Kelly?

However, she could not remain silent. The grief and despair of Boromir were such that Kitty felt pain and wanted to comfort him, even though she herself was going through a bad time, and did not understand what was happening in Middle-Earth.

"Have faith Boromir," she said softly, "faith is the last thing that dies in every living thing"

"Do you think so, Lady Kitty?" He asked with some bitterness

"At first not, but a friend taught me that as long as one has faith, one can continue fighting and get ahead"

She paused.

"Perhaps Lady Galadriel showed you the destruction of Minas Tirith, but that has not yet happened, therefore it can still be avoided. Maybe she showed it to you to stop that catastrophe, especially when you know that the situation is not right "

Boromir smiled sadly.

"It is not so easy, Lady Kitty," he said after a moment "not with this situation in Middle-Earth, not with the Shadow that has been spreading everywhere" He sighed "to the truth, I hope everything changes for the better, I would give anything to get it ... even use the One Ring. Why not use it if it is so powerful? That would allow me to change everything that is happening! "

Kitty frowned. A ring so powerful as to change whatever was happening in Middle-Earth? She had never heard of such an object or artifact, perhaps the portals that came to use other races that had attacked Earth.

She turned to see him and saw that Boromir was staring at Frodo, who seemed to sleep peacefully, and noticed that the glitter of his eyes was very strange. His eyes were glassy and there was in them a strange light of some malice and strange madness that Kitty had never seen in him or ... yes? No, she had seen it some other time, but ... where, where? Suddenly it dawned her. She had seen that look in Caradhras when Boromir had found the ring in the snow and Kitty had heard that strange voice calling her from the ring.

Whatever it was, that look did not bode well, let alone when Kitty turned to see Frodo and listened to the strange voice she had heard in Caradhras and called her:

"Kitty ... Kitty"

She shuddered, whatever it was that ring was not good and decided that the best thing to do was to be the furthest from him; And not only she but also Boromir for what he said to him:

"Boromir, I do not know what has to do with the One Ring and I do not understand anything about it, but something tells me that is not the solution, especially if everyone wants the only one to carry it Frodo ... I do not know, there must be some good reason for it "

It seemed for a few moments that the man from Gondor had not heard her, but after a moment he turned to her so she went on.

"You know? Often there are two options for achieving a goal: one is the simple and without so much pain; The other, brings many problems and headaches, however, it is the one that always agrees and that the brave ones take. You are brave Boromir, I have no doubt about it, so take the path of the brave "

The nobleman of Gondor stared at her. At first his gaze did not seem to say anything, as if Kitty's words did not make the slightest dent in him, but after a few moments it became sad, but above all tender and affectionate.

"Do you think so, Lady Kitty? Do you think I'm brave? "

"If you were not brave you would not be in this quest of who knows what the hell it is, but that obviously is not a simple walk for pleasure" she replied with a sneeze

Boromir frowned slightly at her expression.

"It's not a lady to talk like that, Lady Kitty," he said in a sweet reproof tone.

Kitty scoffed while sneezing. Those men with those strange customs!

"In truth, Lady Kitty, you are much wiser than anyone might suppose considering your youth," Boromir said after a moment, still looking at her with that strange mixture of tenderness, sadness, and affection.

Kitty laughed amused. She? Wise? If there was something she was not, it was just that: wise.

"Even if you do not believe me, Lady Kitty," said Boromir upon seeing her reaction

"It is well," she replied, "I will take it as a compliment, although it is not true, because my temper is not at all wise"

"It is true that your temper is sometimes taken away, but it is for the youth. However, what you said is full of wisdom "

Kitty shook her head.

"In any case I have said it because I have learned it from someone who is REALLY wise"

"And who is that somebody, Lady Kitty?" Boromir asked curiously.

"The Professor. Professor Charles Xavier. He taught me a lot of things, to be able to survive in a totally adverse world for those who are like me "said Kitty sadly looking away" he really was wise " she added quietly

Boromir frowned. For those who were like her? What did she mean? However, he did not ask because it was obvious from Kitty's attitude that she preferred to remain silent in that aspect of her life. Maybe in the near future he would ask, but at that moment he realized that it was not the best of times, especially when he saw that the young woman had become very sad.

He took her gently from her chin and forced her to look him straight in the eye. Kitty was swollen by the severe cold that had been attacking her for days, but also, her eyes were full of tears.

"Do not cry, Lady Kitty," he said tenderly as he gently stroked her cheek. "I do not know why the world would be adverse to you, for a young woman like you gives no reason at all. However, you can be sure that, no matter if the world is adverse and is against you, I will always protect you and I will be at your side until the end "

Kitty smiled through her tears. That promise made with a sweet and affectionate tone was a great consolation, especially in that land as foreign to her as Middle-Earth was. For a moment, she wondered if there was more behind that promise, but decided to dismiss the thought. Why break that moment of tranquility and comfort? She would just wait and cross fingers that there was no feeling beyond simple affection of friends.

For a moment, Boromir looked at her smiling.

"Now to sleep, Lady Kitty. You are ill and need to rest as much as possible, especially now that we have the opportunity to sleep without any fuss "he ordered sweetly

In other circumstances, Kitty would not have agreed to be ordered because she was not a woman who would accept orders, but it was Boromir and she felt very tired and her whole body aching, so she obeyed.

* * *

She had not been able to sleep for several hours, was spinning and turning more and more on her kind of couch that the elves had put on beds. The pain of body and head, the burning eyes, the fever and being so constipated that she could barely breathe did not allow her to fall asleep for a moment.

Finally, she got up and left her tent. Everyone slept. The elven chant had been over for a couple of hours. Everything was silence, broken only by Gimli's thunderous snoring.

Kitty decided to take a walk in the woods. She needed to clear her mind, so she left the camp on tiptoe to make no noise and stifling as much as possible her sneezing so as not to wake anyone.

In the city of elves there also seemed to be no greater activity. Were the elves sleeping? Who knows! Those beings were extremely mysterious! After all, she'd noticed that Legolas rarely slept, and when he did, he slept with his eyes open.

She had noticed that elves had many characteristics that could be applied to mutants. For example, there was a child in the Mansion who never had to sleep and could only change the television channel by blinking; Were obviously telepaths like the Professor or Jean or Emma Frost or Betsy Braddock; Those who could see the future as Professor and Jean. She wondered for a moment if the elves would have gene X and if they would have some other abilities like the mutants.

Yes, the elves were a very rare, mysterious race, and although Kitty hated to admit it, also very attractive and beautiful. That is, Lady Galadriel was more beautiful than Aphrodite herself and no longer say any Miss Universe. And Legolas? Kitty hated to accept it, but the elf was the most handsome male she'd ever seen, he was attractive, and his temper, though covered with that layer of beautiful, cool marble, made him attractive, VERY attractive.

What was strange and what she did not understand was why the way he treated her had changed so radically. There was no apparent reason, she had always been good to him, she had never insulted him, she had always been friendly, so ... what was his change of attitude?

Suddenly a suspicion shook her heart: and if he had realized what Kitty really was? And if he had discovered her using her mutant ability? After all, she'd used it all the time since the cave-troll attacked Frodo until they left the Mines of Moria, not counting the time when she saved Pippin from that hideous monster on the lake.

"Oh shit!" She muttered as she sneezed as she had just remembered that the elf had seen her bewildered when she had just saved Pippin "Oh shit, shit, shit!" She exclaimed again, pale as the mere thought that Lady Galadriel was something like a telepath, surely she had discovered it.

And ... speaking of the Devil ... she saw at a distance a figure dressed in a beautiful white dress as snow. This human figure had hair as blond as gold and radiated a soft light like a kind of aura that surrounded her. She stared at her for a few moments as if with her eyes she wanted to call her to follow her, and then walked quietly.

For some strange reason that Kitty could not explain, decided to follow that human figure who reached a glade. The young woman watched her fill a silver pitcher with water from a stream running there and then headed for an ornate stand with a shallow silver basin upon it, after which she turned to her.

"Come and look in the Mirror," she said.

Kitty slowly and distrustfully approached Lady Galadriel, for it was none other than the elleth who had guided her to that remote and magical place of Lothlórien.

"For what? What will I see if it's just water? "

The _Lady of the Light_ smiled slightly. That young woman from another realm was very different, perhaps for that reason she had arrived at Middle-earth in those dangerous times and where the Darkness threatened to cover everything, although to be totally sincere, Lady Galadriel realized that there was another reason only she could not put the finger on it. It was for that reason that she had told her to look in the Mirror.

"You will not see only your reflection Katherine Anne Pryde because the Mirror is much more than that. As for what you will see? Not even the wisest could answer that question "

She paused.

"Look into the Mirror" she gently ordered again

For a moment, Kitty hesitated, especially since the elleth had called her by her full name when no one had told her. Yes, that elleth named Galadriel was an Omega-type mutant only with an elf's body.

She leaned over the shallow silver basin and scoffed.

"I see only my reflection," she said sulkily.

Lady Galadriel smiled slightly.

"No," she replied, approaching her and pointing to the Mirror "look more closely"

Kitty could not help but roll her eyes, but she obeyed. To her astonishment, the water began to ripple and a scene appeared that she remembered very well: when Ororo or Storm had given her first code name to her when she entered the X-Men.

* * *

"You'll certainly be a great help to the X-Men, Kitty," Ororo told a teenage Kitty about 14 years old.

Kitty smirked. She had always excelled at her skill in technology, but she would never have imagined that she would stand out in the fight and even more with her unique mutant ability. After all, there was no mutant, at least known, who had the same skill as she.

"Now, just missing something" Ororo continued "your code name"

"Code name?" Repeated the confused teenager.

"So is. All X-Men use a code name according to our mutant ability. For example, my code name is 'Storm' because I control the weather or that of Scott is 'Cyclops' for his ability to shoot laser beams from his eyes "

"And Logan? Why is his code name 'Wolverine'? "

"That's something you'll have to ask him personally"

Kitty scoffed. The man had never liked her because he was rude, hard and was not exactly the personification of kindness. What she would never have guessed is that in the future both he and she would be very, very close friends.

"I've been thinking of a code name for you considering your mutant skill and I've come up with two options for you to choose. There's 'Sprit' and 'Ariel' "

Kitty tilted her head. Those two names were a little ... strange.

"Sprit '?" She repeated in confusion.

"It's because you can go through things like you're a spirit. As for 'Ariel' is based on a spirit that appears in a work of Shakespeare: 'The Tempest' "

Kitty nodded slowly. Ororo was, like the Professor, lover of literature and in general of the arts.

"I think I prefer 'Sprit'" said "Ariel" remembers the name of the little mermaid of Disney and I think that will not give me a good letter of presentation before our enemies "

Ororo laughed before the comparison.

"It's okay, Katherine Anne Pryde, from now, on the X-Men will be known as 'Sprit'" She looked at her for a few moments smiling "you will definitely be a great help to all of us because of your innate ability to battle" she said.

* * *

Kitty turned to look at Lady Galadriel, who was looking at her calmly. No gesture that could indicate what she thought or felt was drawn on her beautiful face.

"Look again" she gently ordered again.

Kitty turned to look again at the Mirror in which, again, the water rippled and now she observed another scene she remembered well: Logan and she chatting after a long class of hand to hand combat with him.

* * *

Logan was very strict and demanding, forcing Kitty to give beyond the maximum of her capacity, always inciting her to improve every day more. He was not the kindest person nor the most friendly, but what was a fact is that beneath that layer of hardness and roughness there was a noble heart. By that time, Kitty had made a very close friendship with him and, in fact, she and Laura were his closest friends ... well, after Jean, but Jean did not count because Logan was rather in love with her.

"You've improved a lot, Thumbelina," Logan would say as they emerged from the 'Danger Hall' "later on, it's up to you to give the other X-Men some class"

Kitty scoffed. She hated the pet name he had put on her: 'Thumbelina'. He had put it on because she, although she was of rather tall stature, compared to him was a dwarf. However, she did not bother more because he called her 'Thumbelina' because she realized that it was a way to show affection and deference.

"Maybe in the future, Thumbelina will beat you," she said.

Logan smiled.

"I doubt that much, Thumbelina, however, what I do believe is that the day I face her will be one of the most difficult matches I'll have to face. After all, she is an innate warrior with a skill that surpasses many that I have known "

"Do you really think I'm an innate warrior?" Kitty asked cheerfully, for the fact that a man and warrior like Logan might have said it was something to be commended for.

"No doubt, Thumbelina. I have to be honest, in all my life I have not met a student as talented as you, if you can compete with Laura. However, you do not have the help of which you have been trained always to fight and to kill, reason why it gives you more ... merit "

Kitty smiled immensely pleased.

"Now that's not for you to be proud of, Thumbelina," Logan said suddenly.

Kitty frowned confused. What did he mean?

"If you know, if you have this ability that is not so easy to find and still less in a woman, you must be as careful as you are to use it for good. Never let anyone use it for evil, just as they used it with Laura "

"You mean, should I always fight for good?"

"No doubt, Thumbelina. Why do you think I'm training you? Because I believe that both your ability and your way of being will be of great help to the X-Men and, in general, to the mutants and to the humans that we protect from some madmen like Magneto and company "

Kitty smiled slightly at how he meant Magneto, but also thoughtful. So, that brave and excellent warrior like Logan was training her because he thought she would be a great help and protection for everyone.

"Remember Thumbelina. Never fight to fight, always fight for a cause and a fair cause. "Logan smiled slightly as he placed a heavy hand on her shoulder.

* * *

Kitty turned to see Lady Galadriel vividly, and all she did was say,

"Look back at the Mirror"

The young woman obeyed and this time the Mirror showed another scene that she also remembered well: a talk she had had with the Professor about what it means to fight using the abilities she had as a mutant.

* * *

By then the Professor was already as close to her as if he were a 'father', perhaps because her parents had totally separated from her as they had divorced not to mention that her father had died. The kind, noble and sympathetic temper of the Professor was a great support for the young woman and gave her great confidence and even affection.

"Logan says I'm a great warrior," she was telling him while playing chess "that I have a great innate ability to fight"

"If Logan says so, it's because it's true," the Professor had replied as he moved a pawn

"Do not you think so, Professor?" She asked as she moved one of her bishops to threaten one of her opponent's horses

"Of course, I do, Kitty," he replied, looking up and smiling at her, "I think I have not known anyone among the youngest mutants who is capable of so much mastery over their mutant ability to fight so well"

"But ...?" She asked, noting that it was not all he wanted to tell her

"But remember Kitty, great ability, great power carries a great responsibility. Maybe you're not an Omega-type mutant, but you certainly have great fighting ability, you're a skilled warrior and more because you train with Logan, so you have a greater responsibility than other mutants "

Kitty frowned. What responsibility? Exactly what did he mean? The Professor, being a telepath and incredibly observant and empathetic, realized that she did not understand at all.

"That is to say, since you have a skill that no one has even among the youngest mutants, you have to put it at the service of the weakest, those who have problems and those in need, to help them, to protect them. In our case, it is usually those who are not mutants, but in case you find yourself in other circumstances, your duty would be to help those who are in that type of situation "

"Then it would be something like heroin? An X-Men heroine? "Kitty asked with a tinge of mockery.

The Professor chuckled.

"X-Men are not heroes, we just defend and fight for what we believe, that is, that it is possible to coexist between mutants and non-mutants. It is not necessary to be a hero, Kitty, it is only necessary to do what is right with what nature and circumstances give us. In your case, it would be nature that has given you your mutant ability, as well as your ability to fight, and do the right thing, even if you think it is not your problem. If the right thing is to fight for the good of others, we must do it ... after all that is the responsibility we have as gifted people that others do not have "

* * *

The water rippled again. Kitty stared for a few moments, but no other scene appeared, only her reflection remained.

Kitty turned to look at Lady Galadriel. She was upset. How could she possibly see in that shallow silver basin scenes from her past? And one more important thing: would Lady Galadriel have seen it? Had she realized that she was mutant?

The _Lady of the Light_ guessed her thought just by seeing her gaze.

"I know you are not a common maiden, Katherine Anne Pryde, I know you have a unique ability that no one has in all Middle-Earth," she told her.

Kitty swallowed hard as she paled.

"Do not be afraid, because I will not tell. However, I must warn you that soon or later your friends will know. Legolas already knows. Therefore, I advise that it be you and not the circumstances to be told "

"They'll hate me," Kitty murmured in a muffled voice, "I'll lose their friendship, I'll lose my friends again"

"You do not know that"

"Of course I do! It says that Legolas already knows that I am not common, that already discovered what I can do? And see what his reaction has been! "Exclaimed Kitty exalted.

"He has discovered it and has seen it, but nobody has explained him. Even I do not understand exactly what has happened and how it is that a being like you, is here in Middle-Earth. What I do know thanks to what you have seen in the Mirror, is that you have come to help us, to fight the growing Darkness that spreads in Middle-Earth "

Kitty scoffed.

"Fight? I do not even know what the hell is going on here! No one wants to tell me what the hell that is about 'Enemy' and 'Darkness' and 'One Ring'! How they're supposed to want me to fight, to face that if I do not even know what the hell that is!" Exclaimed annoyed

"You will know child, in due time. Just as you and I will know why and how you came here, because I'm sure there's a reason. At this moment, I'm not sure of it, but I will know. You just know that you are here to fight and help the _Fellowship_ and that in due time you will know what is happening "

* * *

 **Kitty has learned that she must fight an enemy she does not even know, and even less understands. Will Lady Galadriel know how Kitty came to Middle-Earth?**

 **Waiting for your reviews, guys!**


	10. Pneumonia

**Hi guys!**

 **First of all, I want to thank you very much for your reviews, because you have been very supportive to keep writing this fanfiction.**

 **Before starting this chapter I would like to answer a question that was asked me about Kitty's age and if by the time she stumbles in Middle-Earth she already uses the code name of 'Shadowcat' and has as friend and pet Lockheed.**

 **I answer your question Reploid Avenger. First of all, as I mentioned before starting the fanfiction, Kitty will not be 'exactly' based on the canon, there will be a couple of differences. Answering directly your question: Kitty is approximately 22 years old, already uses the code name of 'Shadowcat' and has Lockheed (although this will not appear for literary reasons ... maybe and just MAYBE in the distant future, I am not very sure, however , It would be interesting to know your opinion to make the decision completely).**

 **I will add that in this chapter will make its appearance another mutant and as always: your reviews and questions are always welcome guys!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10: Pneumonia**_

A dark sky stretched over a kind of fortress, and from the middle of which stood a great menacing and frightening tower. From the fortress that surrounded this tower rose a black smoke that gave off an unpleasant smell, so unpleasant that it remembered the smell that sent a decaying corpse. What was this dreadful place of death? It was called the fortress 'Orthanc' and was both the bulwark and factory where the traitor wizard, Saruman, made his terrible army of orcs and a new abhorrence and aberration of a crooked nature: the uruk-hai.

Inside that tower, in an inner chamber from where hardly appeared the rising Sun, was the mentioned traitor accompanied by an enormous orc of frightful aspect. It was true that he was tall and muscular, but his body was deformed and his skin that barely covered his muscles, was a saffron-colored blue. His great claws that could well tear the body of a beast, his powerful arms that surely must have a great physical strength, his muscular legs that would allow him to maintain a continuous race. His face was so horrible that there were no words to describe it, his eyes glazed yellow, sharp teeth, long strands of greasy black hair that barely covered his head and the strangest, had ears that were somewhat reminiscent of the elves. He was dressed in only a brown loincloth, and to make it more despicable, he smelled a foul smell like that of a rotting corpse.

At his side, a man who seemed by his physique to be approximately 60 to 70 years, long and white straight hair, his black eyebrows, long white beard, white skin, black eyes animated by a light that scared for a few moments. This man wore a long dress as white as snow, which contrasted completely with the darkness that reigned in his heart and mind, and a black staff, which he remembered as worn by the ancient Druids.

The man dressed in white was known as Saruman 'The White' and was the leader of a group of wizards commanded by the Válar, known as 'Ishtari'. Telling the story of this group of wizards would be very long, suffice to say that their goal in reaching Middle-Earth was to help the other races beat Sauron. Unfortunately, Saruman had in time become corrupted, and finally he had gone on to the opposite side thus becoming a traitor.

Saruman wandered around his recent abominable creation, satisfied with what he had achieved after twisting nature at will. There was no doubt that this was an excellent soldier, worthy of him and his ally: the Dark Lord of Mordor, Sauron.

"Do you know how the orcs first came into being?" He asked, approaching him "they were elves once, taken by the dark powers. Tortured and mutilated "

Hearing this, that hideous creature growled as Saruman smiled to himself. The more hatred he could infuse into that awful being, the better he would fulfill his task.

"Tortured and mutilated, a ruined and terrible form of life. And now ... perfected: my fighting Uruk-hai "ended the traitor wizard

He paused admiring once more that aberration which by dark powers is that it had the breath of life.

"Who is your owner?" He asked in his ear.

"Saruman!" Replied the Uruk-hai in a terrible voice.

"Good

"Have you finished admiring your new toy?" Asked a female voice from the shadows.

Saruman turned and saw that from a corner where one could still see the rising Sun, there was a young woman coming toward them with a determined step.

The woman was very strange in appearance. She was tall, thin, but athletic, yet it was her skin, her hair, and, above all, the strange 'armor' that covered part of her body. Her skin was rosy; Her short hair, almost as much as a man's, was the color of a combination of pink and purple. She wore black, but from her back came six hard, thick, very sharp, pointed spikes that looked like bone-like material, her knees covered with a kind of hard knee pads of the same material, on her elbows protruding spikes so sharp, though smaller than those on her back, as well as on her forehead were two small horns that matched the other spines. Her gesture was hard, her eyes animated by a light filled with coldness and hatred. It was obvious that this woman was unusual in both her looks and her constitution that indicated she was accustomed to wrestling.

Saruman did not seem at all happy with what that woman said to him.

"This 'toy' will be the one that accompanies you when the orcs go hunting the _Fellowship of the Ring_ " he replied

The woman raised an eyebrow between skeptical and surprised.

"And why do you want me to go? Are not the orcs able to face eight people, four of whom have never wielded a sword? "

"Not when there is a person like you or your partner"

The woman this time was surprised and looked confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Among the _Fellowship of the Ring_ is a young woman who is like you. She does not have the same skills as either of you or your partner, but she certainly has another that is just as dangerous "

"What skill does she have?"

"As I know, she can go through things as if she were a simple shadow and from what Gollum has told me, she can also get what she touches also pass through things in the same way"

"Oh! Did you talk to your freaky monkey? "She asked with a strange tone of voice

"He was the one who brought the news. He saw that she was embracing one of the halflings, and that the tentacle of the guardian of the lake, which is in front of the gates of Moria, simply passed through him without hurting him. The same saw that she went through a cave-troll and the stones that fell from the ceiling when the Balrog pursued them "

The strange woman had heard all this while her face was a threatening gesture.

"Do you know her?" Saruman asked, though he was sure it was.

"Shadowcat," the woman murmured menacingly. "She's called Shadowcat and she's one of the X-Men," she added aloud.

"She's dangerous?"

"She is. Above all, if you take into account that among the youngest mutants of the X-Men, she is the most skilled, not to mention she can go through anything. Nothing can stop her " the strange woman gave a sour giggle" as Senator Kelly would say: 'what is it that can stop her from robbing a bank? Or to get into the White House? '"

Saruman had no idea what a bank or the White House was, but it was clear to him that the girl named 'Shadowcat' was a real threat. For a moment he thought it necessary to kill her, but ... thinking it out, perhaps it would be better to bring her prisoner to Orthanc.

"No way to stop her?" He asked.

The woman shrugged her shoulders.

"The only way that Shadowcat does not go into phasing, which is the state through which she can cross through things, is that she is deconcentrated or unconscious. However, to get it is not easy as she has trained with Wolverine, who was one of the best warriors among the X-Men "

"So, you could not beat her? Would we need your partner to be there? "

"Avalanche? No, I do not think it's necessary. Shadowcat has some weaknesses and one of them is that she cares a lot for those she considers her friends. It is simply a matter of using the _Fellowship of the Ring_ against her to overcome her, "said the woman calmly

Saruman nodded slowly and thoughtfully.

"I'll need you to go and run the uruk-hai army. I will need that _Fellowship of the Ring_ be destroyed and you bring Frodo and the so-called Shadowcat "

The woman raised a surprised eyebrow.

"I understand you want Frodo, but ... Shadowcat? What do you intend to do with her? Do you intend to play with her until she becomes one of your toys you call uruk-hai? "

Saruman smiled mischievously.

"Precisely ... Marrow," he said in a chilling voice.

* * *

"She's not okay," Pippin said. "We cannot let it go like this."

"She has a very high fever," Merry added worriedly.

Frodo saw the scene with eyes full of sadness and worry

"Strider, do you think you could do something for Miss Kitty?" Sam asked with tears in his eyes.

The poor hobbit was very distressed. That morning, he had gotten up earlier than usual, and he had started cooking something simple especially for Kitty, to comfort her with her strong cold. But when he had approached the tent she occupied, he had heard her voice that seemed to utter incoherent phrases, and sometimes they were intermingled with moans. After a moment's hesitation he had decided to go in and found Kitty hallucinating and tossing in her bed. Immediately he had run for the other hobbits and had sent Merry and Pippin to look for Aragorn who had gone to walk with Boromir. Gimli had stayed to see how he could support Sam, as far as Legolas no one knew where exactly he was. Lately the elf used to spend little time in the camp, most likely was walking around Lothlórien and who would not do it, if considering its beauty and especially he, who was elf, was in a land of his kin.

Aragorn checked Kitty's vital signs, opened her eyelids, and saw that her eyes were glassy and moving quickly. Immediately he realized that the girl was hallucinating thanks to the high fever that had taken over her body. If the situation continued in the same way, she could die in a matter of hours. It was, then, essential to seek Lady Galadriel.

"What do we do?" Asked Gimli.

"Bring water," Aragorn replied calmly, though what Kitty said among her hallucinations was not exactly the most reassuring "and a couple of rags"

Frodo ran to the tent he shared with Sam and brought them in, while Gimli headed for the kind of fountain they had in the camp to drink water, filled a bowl and returned as quickly as possible.

"We need to take out as much clothing as possible," Aragorn added with a tone that left no doubt that he did not like the need, but there was no other

"Remove her clothes?" Repeated Boromir, who was pale to see Kitty's suffering "how can you think such an idea ?!" he asked scandalized

Aragorn sighed. He knew, like everyone else, that the nobleman of Gondor was very fond of Kitty, but they could not afford to be modest at that time because it was going through the life of the girl.

"If we want the fever to subside, we need to cool down. The water is not going to be enough, we need to have the least amount of clothes, especially the legs, arms and belly "

They all looked at each other. Who would? That is to say, it was a maid and no matter how she was their friend ...

Boromir sighed.

"I will do it," he said in a low voice and a tone that meant he did not want to do it at all

"I'll help you," Sam added timidly.

In other circumstances, Boromir would not have allowed anyone else to do it, but he knew the hobbit loved Kitty so much, so he nodded.

"And is not it a good idea to ask Lady Galadriel for help?" Asked Pippin

Aragorn nodded. He got up and barely turned to look for the Lady of the Light when he almost collided with Legolas. The elf was pale and his eyes were fixed on Kitty's pale, sweaty face, who continued to mutter incoherent phrases.

Aragorn grabbed him by the arm and pulled him away a couple of yards away, though the elf could not even take his eyes off Kitty for a moment. He was so stunned by what he was seeing that it was until Aragorn called him three times that he heard him.

"Legolas. I know you do not trust Kitty, but we urgently need you to look for Lady Galadriel and tell her the status of Kitty, "he told him in Elvish.

At this, the elf turned and saw Aragorn.

"Only she is going to be able to save her" added the last one "on the other hand, the _Lady of the Light_ promised that the elfs would help her in her illness. I need you to go "he added" I cannot leave the hobbits alone with Boromir "

Legolas saw from afar that the man from Gondor, aided by Sam, was finishing taking off her jacket to Kitty who was still babbling and tossing. In his chest he felt a strange feeling he had felt lately that he did not understand. However, this feeling prompted him to decide to go in search of Lady Galadriel, even if he did not trust in Kitty at all.

He turned to Aragorn, who awaited his answer eagerly, nodded, and ran towards the Lord's palace and the Lady of Lothlórien.

* * *

Everyone watched and waited anxiously outside Kitty's tent, even Legolas. Gimli cursed under his breath; Merry and Pippin could not be still; Frodo was breathing heavily; Aragorn was sitting, but his face was anxious; Sam's eyes were filled with tears; Boromir paced back and forth like a caged beast; Even Legolas frowned, and in his beautiful blue eyes he read the worry.

For a couple of hours Lady Galadriel had arrived at the camp with a calm pace and no less calm but firm face. It had not been necessary for her to know how Kitty had had a cold, she had only asked them all to leave, and she had been left alone with the girl inside the tent. What would she be doing? Surely healing her and saving her life, but ... how? That was a question.

After a couple of hours, Lady Galadriel quietly left the tent. Everyone approached waiting for her words. Hoping it was good news.

"Your friend will be fine. She is only weak because the illness that had taken her was strong, however, Katherine Anne Pryde is a strong maid and does not give up. She will need rest for a couple of days, " she told them.

"That's not going to be easy," Pippin said softly to Merry, who was beside him.

"You will have to force her," said Lady Galadriel, who had listened to the hobbit, "otherwise she will not be wholly healthy or complete her strength for what follows"

At this, Aragorn and Legolas frowned. What was next? What was the _Lady of the Light_ referring to? However, they could not ask her why because in a moment the elleth simply walked away without saying anything else or making the slightest noise.

* * *

The last three days had been difficult for the _Fellowship of the Ring_ , especially for Sam, Boromir, and, though he tried by all means to hide it, Legolas.

The devil was taken by the elf because he did not understand the feelings that shook his heart. He did not understand why it bothered him so much that Boromir was so close to Kitty and was such a special friend to her; He did not understand why even if he knew what Kitty was capable of doing, he knew she was a witch, he kept worrying about her. Was that what Lady Galadriel had told him the day they arrived? Who the hell would know! The truth was that, the elf's heart was in a tangle and conflict of emotions and that despaired of not being able to understand. And yet he could not shake from his heart the feeling of concern for Kitty when he saw that she was hallucinating.

The three hobbits, Frodo, Merry and Pippin, were aware of what her friend might need; Gimli used to be quiet, although he sometimes cursed; Aragorn, was always ready for any eventuality ... but what were Boromir and Sam, they both did not move night or day on the side of Kitty. And yet the hobbit was sometimes far below the man of Gondor who was always ready to attend to the least that the girl needed.

Sam usually was cooking something special for Kitty, or something that Lady Galadriel had ordered as a recipe and was accompanying her, but Boromir ... he was the one who gave her something to eat, the one who made sure that her forehead was always fresh, the one that did not missing anything of what the _Lady of the Light_ had ordered, he even used to stroke her damp hair and sing very, very softly a lullaby to lull her. It seemed a lie, but many times that was what calmed Kitty of whatever she saw in her hallucinations which, by the way, surely were not at all pleasant for what the _Fellowship_ heard she said.

Kitty used to say these sentences very often _: "No ...!" "Logan ... do not go!" "Run Jimmy, run! Do not look back! "" I'll be fine. "" I'm an X-Men, I'm not afraid of you. "" Jean ... Ororo ... Kurt ... Scott ... Logan ... Bobby ... Pietr! " "Professor, Professor!" " Come back ...! "" Let him go ...! "" Revenge! " "No ... it's not true!" "Sentinels! Run Jimmy ... no! "Do not trust her!" "My name is Shadowcat and I came for you!"_ And all this accompanied by groans of pain, tears, tossing in the bed and sometimes one or another cry or crying sob that showed a pain which went beyond any description.

The _Fellowship of the Ring_ listened to everything without understanding. The only thing that was clear to them was that in Kitty's past something frightening must have happened, something that had probably been hell on earth, something that involved death and destruction, something that involved the death of her friends and that she was being chased. What would they persecute her? Why did she run away? Who were those she was talking about? What exactly was an ' _X-Men'_? And what was that about the Sentinels? Who was Jimmy? Why did she refer so much to him and with so much sadness and pain? And why she called herself with that strange name: 'Shadowcat'? It was a fact, the realm that out of which came Kitty had its own problems, so many that could well make it competition to those that at that moment faced Middle-Earth.

* * *

Everyone felt somehow saddened, whatever had happened had left Kitty marked. And that was precisely what was beginning to worry Aragorn.

If Kitty had such a painful past as she seemed to have, she was not then a trustworthy person. Above all, if he had taken into account that if she had lost people dear to her and had killed the cave-troll with that strange ability as Legolas told him ... perhaps it was not a good idea to continue with them. It was not that the Ranger felt any suspicion as big as the elf had to Kitty, not that he considered her a liar or witch, or worse, Saruman's agent as Legolas thought; But he was convinced that a person with a past like that was not exactly the best company for a quest like they were. If only he knew what she meant by all those phrases! But unfortunately he did not know it, nor would he know it, because even it would take a couple of weeks, until they continued their quest (strange orders from Lady Galadriel), he doubted that Kitty would tell him no more, not even Boromir what had happened in her past.

As for Legolas. The elf did not understand why, but it was a fact: he was immensely sad to see the suffering and, above all, to guess from those phrases that Kitty's past had been hell. Perhaps he had misjudged her ... or perhaps not? The poor elf no longer knew exactly what to think, perhaps he would need sentimental counseling with Aragorn, because suddenly his heart seemed to want to take control of his mind and that detested him. How could an elf of more than 2000 years of age have those typical problems of an elfling?! Or ... maybe he could ask Kitty directly?

Sam suffered when he saw her in this state, he cried continually, and he only hoped that whatever Lady Galadriel had done to Kitty would have worked.

However, it was barely recognizable to Boromir. Gondor's nobleman, not just kind, rude and strong, was greatly saddened. The poor man was distressed by Kitty. Would she die just like that other maid he had been fond of for over 20 years ago? Was he so unfortunate that he could not save her? In his sadness and desperation to see how well she might be the same as what had happened to that maiden more than 20 years ago, he had forgotten the One Ring and had not heard that voice.

* * *

Such was the situation in the camp of the _Fellowship_ for three days, after which, the fever of Kitty disappeared little by little and the young woman was finally able to sleep peacefully thus replenishing her forces.

* * *

 **A new mutant has appeared: Marrow and with her goes the new Uruk-hai of Saruman. Will they get what Saruman ordered? And what about Kitty's health? Will the** _ **Fellowship of the Ring**_ **know about her past?**

 **Waiting for your reviews, guys!**


	11. What are you!

**Hello guys!**

 **Kitty apparently has begun to recover from the pneumonia she had, while in Orthanc, Saruman prepares everything to get the One Ring and Kitty.**

 **As always, waiting for your reviews and ... let's go for the Chapter 11 ..**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 11: "What are you?!"**_

The day after the fever subsided, Kitty woke up. Pale, weak, not in a good mood for the headache and atrocious hunger but healthy. Whatever she had done, Lady Galadriel had worked and the young woman was healthy and, what was better, was recovering quickly, so much that the next day she woke up she was already able to walk and move on her own. And no more was said after two days, Kitty was so well that it seemed she had never gotten sick. Decidedly the medicine of the elves could do wonders, much more and better than those that the called 'paracetamol' did.

The joy of seeing that Kitty had finally awakened and the speed with which she was recovering filled the _Fellowship_ , especially Sam and Boromir, with joy and reassurance.

The hobbit had been busy over the last few days to cook her the best he could to show his joy, and as for Boromir, the man from Gondor was not a person to give presents, nor to give hugs or great demonstrations of affection, but he did. He had been talking for a long time with and treating her with great deference and affection, more than he had shown before Kitty was so seriously ill.

There was, however, something that no one had dared to ask: what had she hallucinated? Everyone remembered perfectly the incoherent words that she pronounced over and over again, the emotional and physical pain that the girl suffered and wondered what had happened and what she meant; But no one had dared to ask.

The hobbits had not done so for fear of disturbing her as did Gimli. Boromir preferred to let a little more time pass by knowing her as he knew her, knew that Kitty would not say a single word (at least not for the moment) and instead would close. But Aragorn was of another idea, his curiosity and most of all concern did not leave him for a moment.

It did not seem, at first glance, that Kitty was a danger to the _Fellowship of the Ring_ , especially considering her friendly demeanor. However, the Ranger could not shake off what he had heard. He had decided that if Kitty did not say it by motu proprio what had happened, he would simply leave her in Lothlórien, after all that had been the plan from the beginning: to take her with them until they came to an inhabited place and there to leave her because she was not and would not be, for any reason, part of the quest. Surely neither Boromir nor Sam would like the idea, but both would have to comply because they had proposed that idea, more specifically the man of Gondor.

And Legolas? What did Legolas think? The elf, after making sure that Kitty was finally well and that her recovery was astonishingly rapid, had disappeared again shortly in the camp. It was the best, the girl had some strange power that made him feel feelings found in his elf heart and really did not have any that continued to happen, especially that while he spent time in the camp he would see that Boromir and Kitty spent time talking, Gimli and the hobbits, and the two of them and that ... it bothered him even more. So, with the excuse that he wanted to spend time with his kin and enjoy that stay that, by the strange command of Lady Galadriel, had been long enough, was in the camp the shortest possible time.

But that did not stop Kitty from spinning over and over in his mind. Yes, Kitty, the otherworldly young woman who had arrived at a dangerous time, who had shown a skill worthy of any witch or fairy, who by her words seemed to have a dark past and had some strange power over him so that he no longer he knew exactly what to think or what to do. The truth was that he could not trust her, no, he could not, no matter how much he thought of those words he heard, no matter how much he remembered in her suffering while she was hallucinating, he could not shake that feeling of mistrust. All these thoughts troubled his mind as he walked aimlessly. Suddenly he heard a female voice in his mind asking him,

"What are you worried about, Thranduillon?"

* * *

Legolas raised his head sharply. He knew that voice perfectly and knew who it belonged to. He looked around and saw only ten yards to nothing more or less ... Lady Galadriel staring at him.

The elf was astonished. How had the _Lady of the Light_ found him? The answer was obvious: he was talking about Lady Galadriel and there were few things that Lady Galadriel could not do.

Legolas walked toward her slowly, wondering if the elleth wanted to talk to him or was just his imagination. Fortunately, it was not and the _Lady of the Light_ began to walk slowly without making a sound after making a gesture to Legolas that walked next to her when this one bowed to her in a respectful way.

"What is it that worries you, Thranduillon?" She asked again, but this time loudly "because it is certainly not the quest nor the reason that I have ordered you to stay here longer than you expected"

Legolas swallowed hard. He knew that he could not hide from the _Lady of the Light_ what he thought, and that perhaps it was not the wiser because in one way or another she would find out and it was not elves hiding secrets, at least not in that way.

"It's about the maid named Kitty" said more as a statement Lady Galadriel that as a question

Against his will, the elf nodded. It was more convenient to tell the truth, could the _Lady of the Light_ help him, or could he convince her that the so-called Kitty was nothing more than a witch or fairy and probably at worst a Saruman spy.

"What do you care about her, Thranduillon?"

"Her true identity, her ... skill or witchcraft ability that she has"

"Identity?"

"I do not think her real name is the one she told us, namely 'Kitty' or Katherine Anne Pryde? A name so ... so ... "

"Sweet and tender?"

Legolas turned sharply to the elleth who walked slowly and quietly beside him. How had she known that, very unwillingly, he thought that about the girl's pet name? Once again, the answer was simple: he was talking to Lady Galadriel. However, this time he did not dare to nod, but it was not necessary as simply the fact that he had stiffed and turned her around had given the elleth what she already knew.

"And why would a name as ... 'tender and sweet' as 'Kitty' be, could not be her real name?"

Legolas knew that Lady Galadriel already knew the answer or at least had an idea quite close to the reality, but also knew that it was very typical of the elleth to ask such things. Why did he use it? Most likely to bring the person into reason.

"You know, my lady," she replied.

Lady Galadriel just stared at him for a moment without saying anything. Legolas sighed, it was obvious she wanted me to tell him what he had seen Kitty do, so he did.

Throughout the story, Lady Galadriel continued to walk slowly and quietly, though her gaze was fixed to the ground and a slight wrinkle was drawn on her smooth, white brow, it was obvious that she was thoughtful. The long silence that followed the story of Legolas only confirmed it. Why that reaction? Had she finally realized that this girl was a witch? These were the questions the elf had, but nothing further from reality, for Lady Galadriel said at last:

"And that's why you think Kitty is a witch or, worse, a Saruman spy?"

Legolas was surprised. It was an unexpected question.

"Certainly, not a single person, for as far as I know, never in the history of Arda has there been any person of any race who possesses such a skill ..."

Lady Galadriel looked at him with such a look in her beautiful deep blue eyes that Legolas could not help but say:

"Have they?"

Lady Galadriel did not answer his question, but just looked at him for a few more minutes and walked on. Legolas, who had stood in his place without even reacting because of his great surprise, after a few moments followed and reached.

"My lady, have there been in Arda beings able to pass through things?"

"Why do you think she's lying, Thranduillon?" The elleth asked in turn, thus proving that she was not going to answer his question, at least not for that moment, so that Legolas decided to drop the subject.

"Because she did not show us her ability before. She could have beaten the orc who attacked her when we found her and did not; Was able to cross the avalanche that launched us on Saruman in Caradhras; Could have prevented the guardian of the lake from catching her and throwing her into the water and even avoiding this disease that almost killed her ...! "

Lady Galadriel smiled slightly. She realized that with everything and that the elf did not trust (or wanted to) trust the girl, he still cared very much for her anyway.

"And has not Thranduillon ever made you think, that perhaps there is a reason, and a sad and powerful, for Kitty to have concealed?"

Legolas could not help but notice that the Lady of the Light referred to the girl with her pet name. She obviously trusted her.

"And what reason would that be, my lady?"

"That's something you'll have to find out, Thranduillon. And I advise you to do it soon unless in the future you want to be an elf of the most unfortunate "

Legolas opened his mouth in amazement and did not know what to say which was not common. He? Unfortunate? Why? Because the quest will fail? Because any of his closest friends like Aragorn would die?

"Think it over, Thranduillon, judging before you know it is not wise, and even less if the judgment you make it will depend very much on your future"

And without more, she left him to the edges of a crystalline stream that ran happily.

* * *

Legolas stared for a moment at his reflection in that stream. It was so clear and clean that he could not help but lean down to drink some water. His heart was troubled by what Lady Galadriel had said to him. What did Kitty have to do with his future? She was not even close to him! He did not even consider her as a friend! And yet, there was a little voice that told him insistently that it was not true, that Kitty was someone special to him, in what term could he label her? He did not know it, but that little voice did not leave him, which after a very long time between two and three minutes it mixed with one he knew very well and said:

"Oh crap! Have I already forgotten? But no! I learned it well from Ororo! "

He approached without making the slightest noise, guided by the voice that seemed to murmur mutterings of exasperation. And as he imagined, he saw Kitty sitting on a large stone by the stream. In her hands, she had one of those flutes used by the elves. The young woman was in perfect health, the color had returned to her cheeks, her hazel eyes glowed once more, she was no longer swollen from so much sneezing and at that moment she wore the same clothes as they had met her, the only ones differences were that it was clean because Kitty had washed it and had not put on the jacket.

Kitty was watching and frowning at the flute, and she seemed not to have noticed the presence of the elf who was a couple of feet away from her, hidden behind the trunk of a large tree.

"Okay, let's see, remember Kitty, remember ... not only are you good at computers and so on, you also have some ability in music" the young woman said "okay, let's try it once, let's remember Ororo's lessons"

She sucked in air and blew. The sound that came out of the music instrument was not bad, in fact, it was sweet enough and well enough that even Legolas surprised him; But apparently, Kitty did not think it good enough because she said:

"Oh! I'm a mess! Why are not you here Ororo! I assure you that this thing in your hands would sound angelic! "Laughed amused and sad" well, at least Legolas is not here or otherwise he would hate more than what, apparently, lately hates me "

The last words were said with such a sad and hurt tone that they made a dent in the elf. After a moment, she shrugged her shoulders, though there was still sadness in her.

"Come on Kitty! What the hell is wrong with you? After all, it's nothing you have not faced, " she added.

Legolas frowned. Once again there was that dark past. He remembered the words of Lady Galadriel. Would be pry a good idea? After all, he had not treated her lately, his words alone. He decided that it was best to reflect on what the _Lady of the Light_ had told him and then make a decision.

He had hardly separated from his hiding place a step, when he saw Kitty turning and standing sharply. Her body was tense, her hands almost closed in fist, her legs slightly open ready for any rapid movement, her eyes bright and menacing. It was obvious, she felt threatened and not only that: she also knew how to fight and was willing to fight.

"Who's there?" She asked aloud, "I know you're behind the tree"

Legolas was astonished. How would she have known? He had not made any noise! How, then, did the girl realize? He thought for a moment to rush off, he knew Kitty could not reach him, though ... yes, she could recognize him. That would not matter, he would simply evade her and her questions. And already he thought to take the bearer when he clearly heard a voice in his mind that made him stiffen.

"I advise you to do it soon unless in the future you want to be an elf of the most unfortunate"

Legolas sighed defeated and came out of hiding.

* * *

When Kitty saw him, she was surprised, but there was also a certain mistrust and sadness in her eyes. It was obvious that Legolas's recent attitude had hurt her.

"I do not know how the elves behave with other elves, but I have to say that in my home-realm it is most uncomfortable and rude to be spying on people," she said.

"I apologize, I should have shown myself before. It was just that I heard the soft sound of the flute and I went to see who it was because I thought there was an elf playing here, "he added to flatter her and break the barrier he had immediately felt the young woman had raised between her and him.

However, his effort was of no use as the only thing that made Kitty was to look skeptical and said in the same tone 'Uhu'.

She started to walk away. Legolas realized that if he wanted to know the motive behind Kitty's attitude to her ability, he would have to stop her.

"I did not know you knew how to play the elves' flute," he said, standing in front of her, who looked at him.

"I do not know how to play, I was doing a couple of tests" she replied dryly.

"And where did you get it?" He asked, trying to talk to her.

"The March Warden gave it to me"

"Haldir ?!" exclaimed Legolas astonished.

"Yes, Haldir. Now, leave me alone, " she replied, making him slightly to one side

Legolas realized he had to do something to stop her, and most likely it was the only thing that worked out addressing the issue directly.

"Who is ... Ororo?" He asked.

When she heard the name, Kitty paled and a dark cloud of sadness covered her forehead; But after a few moments she frowned. The elf had mistreated her lately, and now he wanted to know her past. No way!

"Is not your business," she replied dryly.

"You are wrong, it is and I am worried," answered Legolas, "because when you were in a hallucinating fever, you mentioned that name and that of other people many times"

Kitty paled, but her eyes narrowed.

"Oh! And now you're so worried about me, elf? "She said mockingly," you worry so much about me that you've treated me badly for the last few days since we left that hell called Moria. Oh! Really your concern and attention is most touching! "

Legolas realized that he had taken a wrong turn, but he had to know what was behind that ability and, if he could, of those terrible hallucinations.

"I know what you can do," said Legolas, "and I want to know who you are and how you have such skill or power to do such ... magic"

Kitty paled and laughed at the same time. Magic? So, he considered her a witch? A fairy?

"Oh! That explains a lot! " She said mockingly" now that you know what I can do you consider me a witch, a dangerous person and therefore you treat me badly and you push me aside! "

The elf paled. It was obvious that it was not the first time the young woman was in such a situation, but decided to use the truth all the time.

"Yes," he replied, "but at the same time I know that I cannot judge you without actually knowing everything that happened. It is for this reason that I ask you who you are and how you can go through things as if you were a shadow. I do not want to judge you badly "

Kitty was going to say some mockery, but suddenly she stiffened. Was Lady Galadriel talking to her? Whatever it was, the attitude of the young woman changed to a totally sad and resigned.

"Give me your hand, Legolas," she said dully.

He frowned without understanding.

"I'm not going to hurt you," she added when she saw his reaction.

The elf slowly gave her his left hand and remained as one who sees visions because at that moment Kitty took with one hand his wrist and her other hand went through the elf's left hand without he feeling the slightest sensation. Before he could recover from his unheard of astonishment, Kitty ran her hand through his chest, then out of his head, and finally walked through him.

Seeing that Kitty was right behind him once passed through him, Legolas turned sharply, stepped back several puzzled steps and, one might say, terrified to the point that he fell backwards while saying:

"What are you?!"

* * *

At the sound of the question, Kitty's gaze darkened even more, if that was possible, a thick cloud covered her forehead, and her hazel eyes filled with tears.

"You're no different from anyone of my home-realm," he murmured, "and that I thought elves were different from humans"

She sat back on the stone where she had been before and stared at the stream that was still running happily. Legolas got up slowly, this was something that was not expected. She had passed through him and had felt absolutely nothing! What kind of sorcery was that?! Surely a very powerful and very dangerous! Kitty's words made him turn and walk toward her.

"Well, elf, you're going to run away or you'll know how I got this ability as you told me"

Legolas sat slowly beside her, leaving a space between him and her which did not go unnoticed for the last, who just smiled bitterly. No doubt, outside the realm that was the mutants would always be the monsters, the veto, the ugly ducklings of society.

* * *

"In my home-realm, the Earth, unlike here, only human beings live, but not all human beings are the same," began Kitty in a slow voice and staring at the stream "from very remote times between humans there have been some that are different can be as much of appearance as of some supernatural ability or both.

"These different people in ancient times were regarded as gods, divinities, angels, and worshiped. However, over time the idea of these people who were different changed and gods and divinities were now called 'witches' and 'sorcerers'. For that reason and with the excuse that they were dangerous when in fact the only thing that they were different, they began to be persecuted and to all those that they caught them tormenting them and later to burn them alive. But there did not stop the hatred of the human race before we were different, centuries later would still chase us labeling us with the name of 'mutants' "Kitty chuckled bitterly" did you know that the word 'mutant' is the worst insult that a person can you tell you in my home-realm? "

Legolas did not answer, but he realized that she had been called by that name to know how many times for the sole reason of insulting her.

"The situation of the so-called 'mutants' did not change to the times when they were called 'witches and sorcerers' because we still have no rights, we continue to be persecuted, we continue to be stigmatized, we continue to be hated for just being different. It is to such a degree the rejection that the common human being has towards those who are different that it is a real danger to know who you really are and the skills that nature has given you, because there are many who think they do a favor by reporting to a mutant and sending him this way to his doom "

"Thanks to this is that the mutants in turn adopted two positions. The first was rejection and attack on the human being who was not mutant. The leader of this group was a man named Erik Lasehnherr, who had the ability to bend the metal at will. He was one of the most powerful mutants. When he was a teenager, normal humans killed his mother in front of him because he could not move a coin, then for many years he was subjected to different experiments, all of which were more painful and cruel, which is why he hated normal humans. He took the code name of 'Magneto' in honor of his mutant ability and was assembling a large group of mutants that he called 'The Brotherhood' and who, like him, hated other humans for the mistreatment and injustice of the ones that were object.

"At the same time, there was another position, which was supported by Professor Charles Xavier. He was also very powerful, he was the most powerful telepath in the world, even able to see the future. He had studied Medicine and Genomics and had discovered that what did to the different mutants was a gene called Gen X. The Professor was of the idea that mutants and humans could coexist together in peace and harmony; However, someone had to take the first step and since humans did not seem very inclined to do so, it was up to us to show them that we were no danger and that, on the contrary, we could protect them from other dangers. For this reason, he founded a special school for mutants or, as he would call us: 'gifted youngsters'. In that school, every mutant was safe and could lead a quiet life, even if it was different. Given that Magneto intended to conquer or eliminate the human race, the Professor created a group of mutants who taught them to have complete mastery over their abilities and to fight. This group was known as the 'X-Men' and was composed of older and / or more skilled mutants. The 'X-Men' would fight against Magneto and his 'Brotherhood', as well as against any enemy that tried to do damage to the Earth "

"And you were part of that team" said Legolas more as a statement than as a question

Kitty nodded.

"Mutant abilities often make their appearance when the person is a teenager and / or when in a stressful situation. When I was 14 years old, I started to have unbearable headaches. At first, I thought it was a disease, but what was really happening is that my mutant powers were beginning to 'wake up'.

"As soon as it became known that there was a new mutant (meaning me) both the X-Men and another mutant named Emma Frost, or better known as 'The White Queen', wanted to recruit me. Emma Frost is a woman who is cruel and ruthless, calculating and with few scruples, so I decided to go with the X-Men. There I was received by the Professor in person and I stayed to live in the X Mansion or the School for Gifted Youngsters.

"They soon realized that I had some ... skill to fight and decided that, despite my age, I would be trained to become an X-Men as soon as possible. That's how I became an X-Men. On the team were other mutants, whom you've heard I mentioned: Ororo, Logan, Scott, Marie, Kurt, Jean, Pietr, Bobby and so on. Each had a code name based on the mutant ability we had; For example, Ororo was called 'Storm' because she could control the weather; Scott was 'Cyclops' because he could shoot laser beams from his eyes; Bobby was known as 'Iceman' because he could control the ice and even cover his body completely with ice and so on ... I first took the code name of 'Sprit' and later I would take a new one: 'Shadowcat' ".

Legolas was astonished. Those were the powers of the mutants?! Someone who control the weather? Could they control the ice? Would not they be by chance rather than mutants something like the Maiar? He thought for a moment if only that mutant named Ororo or 'Storm' was on their side, the Dark Lord of Mordor himself would fear her! Kitty's voice pulled him out of his reverie.

"The X-Men had many fights and battles. We were something like a group of warriors who faced many threats. In time, we had a number of enemies, but ... all the mutants we had in two people two terrible enemies: Reverend William Stryker and Senator Kelly. They both hated the mutants to death, each for different reason that is beside the point, the point is that they did everything in their power to destroy us.

"One of those plans was the Sentinels who are robots that are capable of adapting to any attack of any mutant and there is no one who can sustain a close combat against them. I ... (and here changed her voice to a whisper) I saw many of my own dying at the hands of those monsters who did not forgive even the youngest mutants. "Over time the situation worsened because not only were they hunting us as if we were wild animals, now also sought out all those who might in the future become mutants, so began a witch hunt, a razzia to eradicate of Earth to all the mutants, even to the unborn and everyone who stood in order to help or to stop them was dead "

Kitty paused as Legolas watched her. Clearly it hurt in the depths of her heart to the young woman. To be hunted as if she were a simple beast? And without finding a single place to hide? That must have been hell!

After a few moments, Kitty continued this time faster, as if trying to end that terrible and painful part of her story as soon as possible.

"The whole Earth was a danger to us, especially once the X-mansion was destroyed and the X-Men team was dead. There was hardly any place to hide because at any moment my powers could be discovered and I would be dead. But ... there was still one place left: Genosha. Genosha was a place that Magneto had founded so that the mutants alone lived in peace without anything having gotten to them and until that moment it had obtained it. For this reason, you will guess that I decided to embark there and end my days as calmly as possible.

"On the way, I met Jimmy," Kitty continued as tears welled up in her eyes blurring her vision. "He and I were great friends, he trusted me and he loved me very much and I ... I failed him. He died without me being able to do anything and instead, I ended up here, only the devil knows how to "

Very against her will Kitty was crying for a couple of minutes, just remembering Jimmy's death was terrible and painful for her, there were still times when in her dreams, she seemed to see his corpse with his eyes open and his mouth half open with a strange mixture of awe and terror portrayed on his face.

Legolas could not help but feel pain, but at the same time a strange feeling. Who would have been Jimmy? A lover? A friend? A familiar? Only the Válar would know, but the fact was that the death of the so-called Jimmy was very painful to Kitty and the elf felt terribly wrong because now he understood why Kitty had not wanted to show her mutant ability at any time: she did not want to lose the friendship of the _Fellowship_ and to return to be persecuted as during all those years she had been.

* * *

There was a long, heavy silence during which Kitty slowly quieted down.

"Now you know why I did not want anyone to know what I can do," she murmured.

"I'm so sorry," the elf said softly.

Kitty turned to him and looked at him mockingly.

"Do you feel sorry Legolas? You feel it? You do not know what you're saying! " while standing

The elf looked at her in surprise at her reaction, for the only thing he had wanted to say to her in this way was that he understood her pain and sympathized with her, wanted to explain it to her, but she won him the word.

"You tell me you're sorry?" She repeated exaltedly, "you do not have the faintest idea what you're saying! You have never been persecuted for who you are! After all you are an elf and besides high rank, probably noble or even royalty "

Legolas looked at her in astonishment. How did she know he was a prince? Who had told her?

"When we arrived, you said that you were a kinsman from here," she replied by way of explanation, seeing his expression "and now I know from your expression that I was not mistaken, so ... how do you expect me to believe you that you're sorry, uh? How do you expect it if you have always been the beautiful child, the golden child, the child that everyone loves, the child who is well received everywhere? How do you want, then, to believe you, huh? No one here in Middle-Earth wants to kill you because you are an elf, something like a half-god, belonging to a race that everyone has for superior, so what can you understand or feel about what has happened to me? The only ones who want to kill you are the bad guys, the orcs, the goblins, the monster of the lake, that demon called Balrog, but guess what elf ... you're not the only one they wanted to kill! Gandalf died fighting the Balrog, so do not feel so unique thinking that because they also wanted to kill you in that underground hell called Moria is that you can understand what I feel! No, you have no idea! You have no idea what it feels like to be hated, persecuted, not having the slightest right to defend yourself or to try to explain yourself, just for the fact of existing!

After this burst of indignation, Kitty calmed down and looked at him with cold eyes.

"So, do not tell me you're sorry Legolas, because you do not really feel it, your behavior towards me shows clearly and your words are blown away by the wind. Come on! You even called me a 'what' instead of 'who'! You considered me an object or worse. So, do not tell me you feel sorry of it because nothing further from reality, and if there is something I do not need from you or anyone else it is pity " she said in a voice as sharp as a sword. She looked at him for a moment with disdain and then left without looking back.

* * *

 **Now that Legolas has known the reason behind Kitty's behavior, what will he do?**

 **And what about Aragorn? What will he do about Kitty now that he is worried about the situation after hearing what she said in her hallucinations?**

 **Always waiting for your reviews, guys!**


	12. Little One'

**Hi guys!**

 **I hope this story is not soooo bad. Your reviews are always welcome to improve the details.**

 **In short, Legolas has learned the reason for Kitty's attitude and related to her mutant powers and we saw his reaction. That was Legolas, but ... what about Boromir?**

 **Ah! I must add that in this chapter there will be a little revelation from the man from Gondor to Kitty.**

 **Waiting for your reviews guys!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 12: 'Little One'**_

Since Kitty had spoken to Legolas, telling her the truth of her powers, she had blatantly evaded him, and it did not matter at all to her. She was indignant, annoyed that the elf's attitude instead of trying to understand her, had been to say a simple _'I'm so sorry'_. What did he care about that! Legolas would never understand it because he was a princeling, as Gimli called him, he was a good-looking and famous elf, so ... what could he understand?

No one had said anything about it, but it was obvious that a division began in the _Fellowship of the Ring_ which alarmed Aragorn. Kitty would not accompany them to the quest, once Lady Galadriel allowed them to leave Lothlórien, they would follow their way and they would not go back, they would leave to Kitty in charge of the elves so that they left her in a place inhabited by humans and already the young woman would have to manage on their own. In fact, on this he had gone to talk to Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn, and it was the second (because strangely the first one was thoughtful all the time) who agreed to take with them to the otherworldly young woman when the elves departed from Lothlórien towards the Gray Havens and from there to Válinor.

* * *

That same day, Aragorn returned quickly to the camp, it was better to tell her as soon as possible, and seeing that there was no one else than Sam and Frodo in their tent, decided to approach the subject with Kitty who was also in her tent.

"Kitty, I need to talk to you," he told her once when the young woman came out on hearing that she was being called

She nodded and began to listen.

"Soon we will continue with our quest as soon as Lady Galadriel tells us" began to tell her

"And why did Lady Galadriel tell us to stop for a while here?" interrupted Kitty

"I do not know, the ways of the _Lady of the Light_ are mysterious because only she can see what is in the future and that is why her wisdom surpasses that of any living thing in Middle-Earth"

Kitty nodded slowly. Outside mutant type omega, outside an elleth, certainly Lady Galadriel was not any person.

"Once we start our quest again, we'll leave and ..."

"Where will we go?"

Aragorn looked at her with such a look that Kitty understood immediately.

"I'm not going to go with you?" She asked painfully. "Why?"

"In this quest, are only involved the hobbits, Legolas, Gimli, Boromir and I" he replied "we picked you up and took you with us because it was not worthy of knights and we would be without honor if we left a maiden in the middle of the forest where the orcs could attack and kill her. It is for this reason that we took you with us, but ... "

"But at no time did you consider me a part of you," Kitty finished with the same painful accent, but gradually a flare of indignation flared in her chest "I was never even considered a friend, just a person, a beggar which by sheer pity is that you picked me up " she added this time with a hard accent

Aragorn sighed. He knew that it was going to be painful because she had become fond of them and, why not say it, they too with her; But the plan from the beginning was that and they would stick to it, after all they could not lead to such a dangerous place and where the whole future of Middle-Earth depended, a strange woman from another realm who, by her words, very probably had a dark past.

"No, Kitty, it's not true. We picked you up because we could not leave you abandoned in the forest and even less in the state in which we found you ... "

"Anyway, you did it for pity!" She snapped "because of course! What would be his honor, oh brave knight! "

That was a slap in the face for Aragorn.

"If we had done it for pity, we would not have treated you as we treated you" he replied trying to keep calm

"Or rather it was the _'what shall they say of my honor as a knight'! Because tomorrow they will be able to say: 'Oh! The brave knight Aragorn saved a little maid named Katherine Anne Pryde!_ "So, that all the women around you will come because you have a good and kind heart, since as he was so busy in his ego and gain fame to save as the great hero to Middle-Earth, has lost all sense of what it means to be human!"

Aragorn paled. Did she question his honor?! He?! Seek the women to fall for him?! Only a woman, or rather, an elleth reigned in his heart.

"How dare you ... ?!" he said in a low, menacing voice "after what we have done for you!"

"Rather the question is: how do you dare Aragorn to treat a complete foreigner like that? Where's your honor?! "she replied furiously.

The Ranger was not one of the people screaming, not even when he was furious, but his eyes were scary. However, Kitty faced him, because her sadness and indignation made her not afraid, although deep down she was ready to flee because the light that shone in the Ranger's eyes was not reassuring.

"If it were not for my honor, you would not be here. You would have been dead for a long time since Gandalf fell in Moria! "He replied in a low voice," and yet it was my honor that you are alive, for I have spoken to Lady Galadriel and she has healed you"

He paused.

"And yet with all that you are not part of this quest, I have made sure that the elves when they leave here, do not leave you abandoned. The elves never carry humans among them, and yet I have managed to get you to travel with them "

"So, what? So, that later they throw me like simple trash in any place because I am the ugly duckling and obviously, the ugly duckling cannot be among beings of light and beauty "she said mockingly

Aragorn took a deep breath. This was filling his patience more and more quickly, which was not easy.

"That's the best deal you can get," he replied, "and even consider yourself lucky Katherine Anne Pryde because since you're not a Middle-Earth inhabitant, you would not have any right to anything anywhere," he said harshly.

Kitty paled. That sounded so much like what they were telling mutants on Earth!

"And what do you know about right if you do not even have honor?!" she said in a louder voice "and what do you know about not having anything?! You are the knight who leads this group of people, the knight who is well received even among the elves! What do you know about not owning anything?! "

"More than you ever can imagine" he snapped "I have lost what I loved most for the sake of Middle-Earth which is much more than you would ever do, not for Middle-Earth but for your realm! "

Kitty laughed bitterly.

"You have lost what you loved most, but I have lost even what I am! You even here have the right to live, I do not have it in my realm. Have you lost what you most loved Aragorn? You do not know what it's really like to have nothing or anyone in your realm! "She replied with a blurred look at the tears that crowded her hazel eyes" and as for your super offer, great and honorable knight ... swallow it and go to hell! "She shouted.

And without further ado, she stormed out of the camp almost colliding with Boromir, Pippin and Merry who had returned from their daily sparring lesson and had been silent witnesses to the terrible argument between the Ranger and Kitty.

* * *

For a moment, Aragorn very much against his will was going to scream in frustration or anger, he did not know exactly why, but turned sharply and stopped when feeling a hand on his shoulder. It was Legolas who looked at him sadly and gave him a slight negative gesture. The Ranger looked at him in astonishment, the elf's gaze seemed to indicate that he knew what Kitty was thinking and so he stopped him. He took a deep breath to calm himself, and after a few moments left the camp, walking slowly, arms folded. They all looked worried. This had not been any discussion.

"For Aüle!" Exclaimed Gimli, breaking the silence "What happened here?! Why did they argue like that? Do you know, little hobbits? "He added, asking Sam and Frodo

"Strider told Miss Kitty that she would stay here in Lothlórien, but ... let's say that she did not take it very well," said Sam

"That's obvious"

"I've never seen Aragorn so angry," murmured Frodo.

"Neither did I," added Merry

"Well, what Kitty told him was not anything. I would have been angry if she had told me such things, "said Pippin

"I did not know that Miss Kitty was capable of saying such things" murmured in a muffled voice Sam

"Do not judge her, little hobbits," said Legolas "there is a lot of pain in her past, more than any of us have ever suffered"

They all looked at him in surprise. Who was to say that the elf who had set her aside now advocated her?

"What do you know about her, lad?" Asked Gimli

Legolas just shook his head slightly. Suddenly, he frowned.

"Where is Boromir?" He asked.

They all turned and looked around the camp. The man from Gondor was nowhere to be found.

"He must have gone after Kitty," said Pippin, "you see, they both get along very well"

Hearing this, a wrinkle appeared on Legolas's forehead, but it disappeared in a matter of seconds.

"Aye. Maybe it suits her, maybe he can calm her because I, at this moment, would not approach her for any reason "said Gimli

* * *

Kitty had run for several minutes without a fixed course, just trying to get as far away from the camp as possible, and from that man, if it could be called, named Aragorn.

After a short time of running without stopping, she had dropped on the grass, at the foot of a large tree that surrounded a clearing of forest. She had hugged her knees and hid her face as she wept silently. What a fool she had been to believe that this group of people would consider their friend! How naive she had been to think that they would take her with them and never leave her! Why she had made such a big mistake! Was it both her pain and anxiety to have someone by her side who accepted her as she was so she had not been able to see what was really happening! Had she known what was going to happen, she would never have hidden her mutant ability! How many problems would have been saved! Beginning because she would have gone through the Mines of Moria without much trouble ... though, thinking it over calmly perhaps not because she did not know the way through that maze of subterranean tunnels.

Heavy footsteps interrupted her from her sad thoughts. Who would it be?

"I have to admit, Lady Kitty, who, to be smaller than most of us, you run very fast," said a slightly agitated familiar voice.

She looked up and saw that Boromir was standing next to her, breathing quickly and giving her a friendly smile.

* * *

"May I sit?" He asked.

Kitty nodded and stepped aside so that he could also lean himself on the tree trunk. Boromir leaned his head on the trunk while pretending to be tired for a long run, and Kitty immediately noticed it and wondered what the plan behind it was because the man of Gondor never did anything without first having the target clearly in mind.

"You run faster than I thought" He said when he saw that she was looking at him.

"No, considering I've seen you all run for hours"

"It's true, but believe me, you run faster than I could have imagined," he replied with a quiet breath "it was quick enough that I lost sight of you"

Kitty frowned.

"And how did you find me?"

"I tracked you"

Kitty looked at him in astonishment.

"I did not know you had that ability!"

"They are necessary skills when one walks a long time through the forest and uninhabited places. Only this way you can get hunting and avoid dangers "he replied smiling" if you want, I can teach you "added

Kitty smiled and nodded excitedly at the thought of learning something new, that is, she knew how to track with electronic gadgets, but never in the way that those men could do it. But after a moment his forehead darkened.

"What is it, Lady Kitty?" Boromir asked when he noticed this

"It's just ... it may not be that necessary anymore. After all, you're going to leave me here and from here to know where the elves will throw me, "she replied while her eyes filled with tears" apparently, they believe that I am a burden. Aragorn told me I would never be a part of the quest! "

"The quest and its goal are something totally secret. In no way, can we reveal it to anyone and the _Lady of the Light_ knows it, I guess, because she is also involved "

"And then why did you save me if there is so much to keep the secret?" She asked bitterly, "perhaps you would have agreed that you would abandon me where you found me"

"And let that orc give itself a banquet with your flesh after having made some atrocity with you? No way! That would not be worthy of a knight! "Exclaimed Boromir

"And here we go with the foolishness of the knighthood and its stupid honor" murmured annoyed Kitty

Boromir took a deep breath. Anyone else would have been angry, but he had learned to know her well and knew that the girl was sad, hurt and angry.

"You may consider it as you wish, Lady Kitty," he replied, "perhaps yes, at the time we did it for pity, but by the time we treat you I think the situation has changed. For my part, I can assure you that I consider you a very special friend and dear to me "

Kitty smiled, but her heartbeat also accelerated. Would Boromir have feelings for her? God forbid!

"What Aragorn said was for the sake of the quest not because he considered you a burden or a defenseless being," Boromir went on, "he just did it for the quest and nothing more. Not that his words were the best chosen, but that's the truth "

"I do not think so," Kitty replied. "Do you think I'm a burden? That I could not follow you wherever you go? You do not know me! You do not know what I'm capable of doing! You do not know who I am! "

Although Kitty had whispered all this, Boromir had caught up with her and had noticed that the tone of the young woman was as threatening as that of someone who is sure of itself, of someone who is sure to have a capacity, anyone has. Was it having to do with what she had hallucinated during her fever? He decided that maybe it was time for pry, Kitty was somehow open, he would notice ... maybe he would have a bit of luck. So, he asked in a low, gentle voice:

"And who are you, Lady Kitty? And what can you do that others cannot? "

Kitty turned sharply. She had not even realized what she had whispered. Boromir just looked at her and smiled affectionately at her, as if encouraging her to speak. Kitty was for a moment thoughtful. How would the man of Gondor react if he knew who she really was and her ability? Would he go away? Would he accept her willingly or reluctantly? What would be his reaction? Finally, she decided to tell him the truth, he had never failed her, had always been a friend and had given his confidence. So, after taking a breath, she began to tell him the same story she had told Legolas.

* * *

Boromir remained silent for a long time, trying to process all the information that Kitty told him in her narration. Decidedly, this was a heartbreaking story, especially Jimmy's (Kitty, unlike Legolas, had also told him about it), was terrible and dark, and yet ... even in the midst of that darkness and despair shone strength, perseverance, the courage and good heart of the young woman who had never let herself be beaten no matter how terrible the conditions were.

Kitty was silent. She did not dare even look at him for fear of seeing him leaving or a grimace of displeasure or fear toward her, just as she dared not want to hear his voice for fear he would say something similar to what Legolas said. However, what the nobleman of Gondor told her was something she had never guessed.

"You know, Lady Kitty?" He began slowly, "you know? I would like to say a _'sorry'_ , that I understand, that I suffer with you and other typical phrases that are said in this case, but ... I cannot "

Kitty listened sadly. Of course! That answer was to be expected, for now he would turn her away from him; But what Boromir went on to say surprised her.

"And do not think that because I do not feel ... sadness before what you had told me" continued the noble of Gondor "do not believe that, because I consider that you are a monster or a mistake of Nature when creating you, no, nothing further from the reality. I cannot say such phrases because I have never been through those circumstances. " He sighed" and you know why, Lady Kitty? For as you know I am the son of the Steward of Gondor, I was born in a privileged place, so much so that any maid of the kingdom would well want to marry me; I am the future Steward of Gondor; My father, Lord Dénethor, appreciates me and I am his spoiled son "

Kitty looked at him in surprise. She did not know Boromir had a brother! Boromir laughed sadly.

"Yes. I have a younger brother, his name is Faramir and I have to say that he is a lot more ... kind than me, although my father unfortunately does not notice it "He paused" I live in a castle, I have never lacked food or clothing , It is true that not everyone loves me because of my temper, but I can say that many are the ones who appreciate me, and these are the reasons why I cannot say a _'sorry'_ or a phrase of compassion because I cannot understand in the slightest for what has happened to you "

Kitty looked at him sadly, but for some strange reason she felt better than what Legolas said to her: _'I'm so sorry._ ' Yes, it was much better this because the man of Gondor showed sincerity in accepting his inability to grasp the whole situation of Kitty.

"However, although I cannot fully understand everything that has happened and most probably will never understand, I can assure you that you can count on my full support," he said, "remember, Lady Kitty, that on some occasion I promised you that it would not matter if the whole world was against you, I would be by your side to the end?

Kitty nodded as her eyes filled with tears.

"Well, I intend to keep my promise to the letter. I would tell you that I will keep my promise as every knight should do, but considering that you do not like too much the knights, then I promise you that I will fulfill my promise as a friend. Do you trust me, Lady Kitty? " Do you trust me _'Little One'_?

Kitty tilted her head confused at the new pet name, but still nodded her eyes full of tears.

"Good. Most likely the elves leave you in some village of humans, well, when I finish this quest I will go and get you "

"But how are you not going to know where I'll be?"

"Couldn't I track you down?" He replied, smiling. "Trust me, _'Little One,_ ' everything will be fine, you have nothing to fear. In Gondor, no one will dare to harm you because I am going to protect you and I am sure Faramir and you will soon become friends, and as for my father ... I will take care of convincing him "he gently and affectionately pressed her shoulder "cheer up, _'Little One_ ', cheer up! "

When he saw that she giggled and the tears slowly went from her eyes, he got up and extended his hand to help her get up. Kitty, however, stood still and looked at him uneasily. A doubt, a terrible and painful doubt had shaken her heart. Why was Boromir so affectionate with her? It was understandable that he had shown honesty, he had always shown her, but ... why the offer to live with him and his family in Gondor? And why he called her with that new pet name: _'Little One'_? Was it ...? Kitty trembled. She did not want to hurt Boromir because she loved him very much, as few friends she had loved, but even there: as a friend. In addition, the nobleman of Gondor perhaps doubled her the age and on the other hand, Kitty was not interested in an affair, after all it had not gone well the relation that she had had with Colossus. In any case, if she decided to have another sentimental relationship it would be because she really loved that person and that person really loved her.

* * *

"What is it, 'Little One'?" asked the man of Gondor when he noticed this

"Why… why are you doing this for me? Why do you call me 'Little One'?" asked Kitty in low voice but looking to his eyes

Boromir sighed. He knew he had to tell her the truth behind his behavior and he was afraid that she didn't understand because if there's was something he would had hated to lose was her friendship.

He slowly sat down again at her side and was silence for a couple of minutes after that he ran a hand through his hair and head, a gesture very common in him when something worried him greatly.

"Apparently today is the day of the confessions," he said with a sad chuckle.

Kitty just looked at him, but in her hazel eyes he could clearly see that she was not going to be left without the answer to her question and Boromir noticed. Finally, gathering all his courage, he began to speak slowly as his voice gradually became dreamy and at once painful and melancholy.

* * *

"Long time ago, Lady Kitty, over 20 years, more than you surely have of life, I met in Minas Tirith a maiden. She was the most beautiful maiden I had ever known, her name was Odalyn.

"Odalyn was of noble origin, sweet, tender, had a beautiful voice so much that when she sang it seemed that celestial beings were those who sang. She was also brave and intelligent and of good heart, then, as you can easily guess, I fell in love with her and had the good fortune that she corresponded my love. However, I did not have the good fortune to have her and to consider her as mine "

Kitty looked at him. Boromir had made a gesture of sadness and pain as he said the last sentence.

"At that time, my father, Lord Dénethor, was in full swing and no shadow had fallen on our family, my mother was still alive and my father had not changed as radically as he would, it is for this reason that he gave me his permission to court Odalyn. We used to spend a lot of time together and it was too short for a court to be anything more, but ... Fate, or whatever you want to call it, had sadly other plans.

"I had sworn Odalyn for my word of knight that I would always protect her and would be for her no matter if the whole world was against us, she and I would always be one and together we would face everything ... but, it would not be so. I would fail that maiden that I loved so much "

A couple of tears streamed down the cheeks of the nobleman of Gondor, and Kitty felt touched. After a few moments, he continued with his narration.

"Once we decided to go hunting. My mother told me it was not a good idea because flocks of orcs had been spotted near the city, but I ignored her and my father encouraged me to go with Odalyn. We would spend a couple of days with a group of rangers and hunters, soldiers who were at our service. For several days, we had great fun, we enjoyed the beauty of the forest, the pleasure of hunting and the company of one and the other. They were wonderful days until the last night, night that would be fatal and that would mark my life forever "

He paused to take a breath and went on.

"As always, we had a group that stood guard only because no one really believed that a flock of orcs would be so close to the city, but we were so reckless and foolish! We should had paid more attention to the fact that the hunt had suddenly disappeared; We should had to pay attention that we felt that many pairs of eyes saw us; We should had heeded the nervous behavior of horses; I should had paid attention to Odalyn's advice urging us to leave as quickly as possible, but ... I foolishly ignored it and decided that we should stay another night and then make the return to Minas Tirith the next day.

"But it would not be so at about midnight and just when the guard was rotated, the orcs fell on us, there was not even time to fight just to flee and that ... not everyone got it. The soldiers sacrificed for me and Odalyn so we could get safely to the city. We got it, but not all, not Odalyn.

"Her horse was dead and she fell hurting her leg. I took her in my arms, put her on my horse in front of me to protect her and made the horse run as fast as I could. With the help of the soldiers who were fighting to stop the orcs, we were able to get away for several kilometers and it seemed that we had managed to be safe, we already saw the city from a distance and our hearts began to feel relief when, suddenly, out of the thicket an enormous orc came leaping over us. He would probably know who I was because he attacked no one but me.

"The horse was killed almost instantly, I rolled several yards while Odalyn was trapped under the horse. The orc came toward me, seeing me as unarmed and wounded, for my sword had been a few steps away from the horse and was bled bountifully from one leg, and the orc was ready to kill me. But Odalyn had gathered up all her strength, had freed herself from the horse's weight, and taking the sword and limping, attacked the monster in the back. He gave a howl of pain and gave her such a slap that he threw her and disarmed her. Before I could do anything to get up, he grabbed her hair and in front of me cut her throat "

Kitty could not avoid a gasp of terror. That was terrible. To see the woman who he loved to die at the hands of an orc and that way and, worse yet, could not do anything about it? That was a nightmare!

"Seeing this, all pain and all weakness disappeared and with the force that my fury gave me, I leaped against the orc and I do not even know how it was that I killed it. As soon as I realized that it was not breathing, I turned to my beloved Odalyn. I realized that there was nothing I could do to save her, nothing could save her ... she was drowning in her own blood and her beautiful, pink skin was as white as a dead man's, her beautiful deep blue eyes lost their brightness more and more rapidly. Her brown hair was disheveled. We could not say anything to each other, only her eyes were sad and full of love ... I could not do anything to save her! "Finished Boromir with a soft sob

Seeing this, Kitty could not help but lay her hand on the shoulder of the nobleman of Gondor and squeezed. Boromir turned her around. Kitty's face showed great pain and sadness, her emotions were so clear that she did not need to say anything, but it was clear that she knew perfectly well what it was to lose someone beloved and what a show was Jimmy's story. Boromir took her hand and squeezed it in turn.

"As I could, I took her body and walked to the city where, seeing me in such a pitiful state and knowing my sad story, we went after the orcs. Before long we hunted them and Odalyn was avenged, but ... what was the use of revenge if it would not bring her back? Since then, I promised myself that I would do everything in my power to eradicate the Darkness that had gradually spread throughout Middle-Earth and with it all orcs, even if I had to use the One Ring! "

Kitty looked at him slightly alarmed. Again, he mentioned that damn ring. What kind of attractive power did it has over the man of Gondor who intended to use it, and instead, all the others feared him-even her? But what alarmed her the most was that again Boromir's gaze was slightly glassy, but it disappeared after a few seconds.

"Now you're wondering what Odalyn's tragic story has to do with you. Well, Lady Kitty, you have a great physical resemblance to that maiden to the point where, at first glance, I thought I was seeing visions when I first saw you. Then I would realize that there were obviously differences like the color of eyes because yours is not only blue but also some gray shine blends in your eyes giving them a unique color; While Odalyn's were deep blue and so bright they looked like two sapphires. The gesture is also different between the two of you as Odalyn's was sweet and tender; The one of you Lady Kitty shows a great force of will and independent character. But apart from it, you could be considered to be very similar, as if you were twins, and when I first saw you, it reminded me very much of my beloved Odalyn whom I affectionately called her _'Little One'_ "

Kitty looked at him with frightened eyes and withdrew her hand from among Boromir's. Apparently, the nobleman of Gondor had fallen in love with her as she remembered his former lover! Or at least he had feelings for her!

"Shit, shit, shit! Only this I needed to happen! "She thought more and more distressed

Boromir immediately realized and added:

"Do not think that I regard you as a kind of ... _'replacement'_ of Odalyn, for such a thing will never happen to you or anyone else, for a maid like her will never exist again. Nor do you believe that I have any feeling for you beyond that of a deep friendship and affection because, I must admit, seeing you reminds me of Odalyn and this moves me to want to protect you and to fulfill my oath to the letter. Perhaps I could not fulfill it because of my folly with her, but I can fulfill it with you. Once again, I beg you, Lady Kitty, not to think of any moment that I have feelings for you and even less than I think court you, it is only that reason that has moved me to consider you as a special person and to call you with that pet name "He Sighed sadly to see that Kitty did not shake her hand to show her confidence, but only looked at him "but if that bothers and troubles you, Lady Kitty, I will go away and I will not bother you again; However, I want you to know that it does not matter if that is your decision, I will always be willing to help you and you will be able to count on my unconditional friendship and affection "

He waited for a moment to see if Kitty's attitude changed, but seeing that she was not, he stood up and smiled sadly and affectionately. It had happened what he had feared. Anyway, Kitty had every right to feel confused and her reaction as painful as it was to him, was both expected and understandable.

He had already taken a few steps away from the place when Kitty's voice stopped him.

"You know Boromir?" She said "I think _'Little One'_ does not sound so bad, it sounds even better than _'Lady Kitty'_ "

The nobleman of Gondor turned sharply and saw that Kitty was looking at him with a friendly smile.

* * *

 **Interesting Boromir's reaction to Kitty's story and her mutant ability, as well as the reason he treats the girl so kindly and lovingly.**

 **As always, waiting for your reviews guys!**


	13. Meeting the Enemy

**Hi guys!**

 **I am very happy that there are readers and, above all, that there are reviews. I want to especially thanks Reploid Avenger, lilnudger82 and leafygreen16.**

 **Certainly, as Reploid Avenger has deduced, Kitty will not be left behind nor allow the** _ **Fellowship**_ **to leave her in Lothlórien. However, before this happens two things of great importance will occur, one of which will be revealed in this chapter.**

 **As always, I'm waiting for your reviews guys!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 13: Meeting the Enemy**_

Although Aragorn had forbidden and explicitly said that Kitty would not accompany them in the rest of the quest, and although Boromir knew this perfectly, that did not prevent the nobleman of Gondor spending great time to teach her sparring to the _'Little One'_ that it was the pet name she was calling now.

Everyone had been surprised by the change of pet name, and the hobbits (especially Pippin with his usual curiosity) had wanted to investigate the reason for the change, mainly because almost all were convinced to the 100% that Boromir was in love with Kitty or, for that reason at least he had very strong feelings for her. Kitty ignored it, for she knew perfectly well why Boromir treated her with such deference and affection, and saw nothing wrong with it. She knew, moreover, that the nobleman of Gondor would never try to carry on beyond this relationship of deep friendship, even if he fell in love with her because he was a man of honor, unlike Aragorn (because Kitty had not yet forgiven him) after the terrible discussion with him

As for Boromir, he was not an exactly patient man nor polite (as he himself had confessed to Kitty), and therefore dismissed the idea to the hobbits to the first question they asked by trying to know what was behind that new pet name. The truth was that most of the _Fellowship_ was convinced that Boromir was in love with Kitty, and we say that ALMOST because Aragorn did not think so. Being the Ranger a man who knew the love of experience, to the degree that his heart beat for an elleth called Arwen Undomiel, he knew how to perfectly differentiate where there was love and where there was only deep affection. So, the only thing that saddened him is that Kitty would miss the presence of the nobleman of Gondor.

And Legolas? Although the elf barely spent time in the camp to keep the strange feelings that had recently shaken his heart away from him, anyway, he had heard of Kitty's new pet name and that had annoyed him no longer. How could it be that this man named Boromir could call her a pet name as ... as ... as affectionate as _'Little One'_ was and he ... he could not even speak to her because Kitty simply evaded him and behaved with him like if he did not exist. This situation made the elf bothered him ever. What had he done to make Kitty treat him like this? Had not he said a word of comfort once he knew the story behind her powers? So ... why did Kitty behave with him that way? Come on! She was not even so indifferent to Aragorn and that they had discussed! No, that was the last straw! Probably this happened because Boromir did not know the truth about Kitty and that is why he treated her like that, yes that should be. But his hypothesis was soon destroyed because on one occasion when he was looking for Kitty to talk to her and face her directly because of her behavior with him, he heard two people talking. He immediately recognized the two voices: Boromir and Kitty. Although he knew that eardrop was not exactly the most educated, he could not help but get close, and behind some bushy bushes he saw the girl dressed in the clothes he had met her. She was sweaty, her hair tousled slightly in a pony tail, her cheeks were flushed and her hazel eyes gleamed. In her hands she had a sword, an unmistakable sign that she had been sparring with Boromir since he too was sweaty and wielded his own sword. The two of them seemed to be in a good mood and carried away wonderfully, which the elf did not like at all without knowing why.

" _'Little One'_ you have to make your movements more fluid" said Boromir "you have a great ability and ease in learning sparring, that I have no doubt; But you have to attack me "

"I just do not want to hurt you"

"You will not do it. In addition, you are in front of your teacher who has been in real battles and has left without greater scratch "

Kitty rolled he eyes.

"Oh yes! The great super infallible knight "said" and what if you cannot stop the blow because ... you fall? Or you get yourself distracted? Or for I do not know what reason, there are many "

Boromir smiled slightly.

"Well, then it will remain in you not to hurt me" he replied

Kitty raised a surprised eyebrow.

"Yes of course, you would have to go into phasing so that your weapon would cross me without hurting me in the slightest"

Hearing this, Legolas gasped in astonishment. So, did the nobleman of Gondor also know the story of Kitty?! But what astonished the elf was that Boromir did not seem at all scandalized or fearful, rather, considered that ability as the most common and so typical of Kitty as if it were another part of her person.

"If you keep up with that great knight game of brilliant armor, I probably will not do that and consider it a better choice to hurt you"

"Oh! And you would kill me _'Little One'_? Would you kill poor Boromir? "He replied, feigning a dramatic sadness

"Yes, if poor Boromir is still the knight in his shining armor," she replied seriously, but the playful gleam in her eyes betrayed her

"Who would say that my _'Little One'_ would be able to make such an atrocity?!" continued Boromir with such an accent that Kitty rolled he eyes

"Come on! Let's continue sparring Boromir " she said already slightly impatient

The man in Gondor was still more retarded pretending to be inspecting his sword, action that ended by impatient her and attack him, thinking he would be off guard. But, ah! It was not expected that the nobleman of Gondor was perfectly aware of her movements and he stopped all her blows without losing a single line or an apex of aplomb and, instead, a smile appeared on his lips.

"Wow! Finally, _'Little One'_ deigns to attack me! "He said.

Kitty scoffed upset and attacked with more momentum. Boromir stepped back a couple of paces, but immediately held his position. He realized that Kitty was now using the knowledge he had taught her in the last few days, but there was also a strange knowledge that was not of Middle-Earth, no, who knows where it came from, but it was not known anywhere he knew. Was it a kind of X-Men attack? However, Kitty still lacked training and experience makes the master, so after a few minutes managed to disarm, on the other hand Kitty seemed to be rusty as to the strange knowledge of sparring.

"It was not bad _'Little One'_ , not bad" he said returning the weapon "in the following sparring lessons so I want you to attack me"

Kitty looked at her sword.

"Let's continue practicing Boromir" she said after a few moments

"It is necessary to rest for a while _'Little One'_ "

"Oh! I thought the knight in shining armor never tired! After all, he is the great master of the experience! "She replied, knowing that Boromir did not like it at all.

" _'Little One_ ... please ... shut up," he said seriously, but his eyes shone with a mirth light

"Make me, Boromir," she replied mockingly.

The nobleman of Gondor raised his eyebrows in surprise and then chuckled.

"As you wish _'Little One'_ " and began a new duel, this time he fought as if he were in a real battle.

* * *

Legolas had moved quickly away without a sound as a whirlwind of thoughts and, why not, feelings inside him.

Apparently, Boromir was aware of Kitty's story and knew perfectly well what she could do because he had even talked about her phasing state, so it was obvious he knew about her skill and that she was mutant and all the suffering she had spent in her home-realm. Was it for this reason that he was now calling her _'Little One'_? And when had Kitty confessed to him her past? He remembered. Most likely after her argument with Aragorn since the nobleman of Gondor had gone after her. What would Boromir have told her that Kitty had taken it well and treated him so deferentially, even becoming playful with him? What difference did it make between him and the nobleman of Gondor?

Legolas had gone away to walk in a solitary place, although still within the limits of Lothlórien. Little by little the silence was helping him settle down all the tumult inside him and realized that what he felt to see that Boromir got along so well with Kitty were jealousy. Why? From when did the elves become known to be jealous? That was from an elfling, not from an elf over 2000 years old and it was supposed to be mature! In fact, he had no idea about it and I do not want to know it either, for fear of the answer. The point was this: he was jealous.

Now, another question arose: how had Boromir got Kitty not only to tell him about her past, but to treat him so well and allow him to call her _'Little One'_? Was she also in love with the nobleman of Gondor as he was with her? However, something told the elf that in the case that Boromir had feelings for Kitty, he had not yet told her. Although, as has been said, the nobleman of Gondor did not feel anything similar for her, so in this Legolas was totally wrong. What was not wrong was that Boromir's attitude had not been an _'I'm so sorry'_ as had been his. Most likely the nobleman of Gondor would have told her that he did not understand at all what had happened, yet he had assured her once more that she could always count on his unconditional support. If it had been so, then it was understandable that Kitty was so grateful to him because she felt there was someone honest, understanding and that he really appreciated her not caring at all about her past, which he ... had not learned to do.

How was it possible that a man who, faced with the standards of the race of the elves would be a simple elfling, could be wiser than he who was over 2000 years old? What did Boromir know that he did not? Had he learned to read through Kitty, just as she could get through things? Whatever Boromir knew, it was a fact that Legolas did not know and wanted to know ... why? To approach her and to have her as a friend again, to be able to talk with her as they used to. And why did he want things to go back to the way they used to be? For the answer was obvious: because he had always enjoyed Kitty's presence and ... perhaps something more, but he did not dare to ponder on it and decided to leave it in the first part of the answer, thinking that it was more than enough. What Legolas did not know is that, over time, that would not be an enough answer and less for his elf heart.

He had to get down to work and correct the situation. He did not know exactly what Boromir had said, but he realized that his reaction had been very wrong. Kitty had told the truth: he did not know or understand in the least what she had been through, and now he saw it clearly, his only response had been a slap in the face for the girl. No, he had to sort things out and for that, he would have to take the first step. So, after praying to the Válar and Erú Ilúvatar, he decided to look for her.

* * *

Kitty was once again trying to get a reasonably good sound from the flute that Haldir had given her. She definitely had a much greater ability to fight with the sword, and to be a medieval type and even to track (both things that Boromir was teaching her) than to play a simple instrument like that flute.

Suddenly she turned to hear some very light steps and saw that it was Legolas who smiled to her and show that he was coming in peace, however, Kitty did not smile back and just looked at him with a frown and with a gesture that clearly indicated that she was annoyed by his presence. Legolas immediately noticed, but did not back down. It was time to put an end to this situation and may Erú and the Válar wanted to help him.

* * *

"I see you're still interested in learning an instrument of my kin," he said.

"What do you want, Legolas?" Was her hard answer.

The elf realized that it was not going to be easy for her to listen to him, he decided to soften the way a little so he might have a little more luck.

"Would you let me play a melody?" He asked.

Kitty looked at him slightly surprised, though her frown was still wrinkled. After a moment, she gave him the flute.

Legolas sat on the grass, inviting her with a smile to sit next to him. After a couple of minutes of hesitation, Kitty sat down, but in front of him. It was not exactly what the elf was looking for, but it was a breakthrough. He took a breath and began to play a typical melody among the elves so soft and so sweet that Kitty was surprised and still managed to smile. That music was so beautiful it seemed to be heavenly. She had never heard such beauty in the sound of an instrument, not even with Ororo.

When he finished, Legolas returned the flute with a smile full of joy to see that Kitty had liked the melody he had just played.

"I did not know you could play the flute," she murmured. Nevertheless, little by little she began to raise her wall against him and Legolas immediately noticed it.

"I do not usually play it, but I like it. My _Nanna_ was excellent playing it and every time she played, it seemed that everything stopped "he said with a melancholy accent. It was not easy for him to talk about his mother, but if he wanted to get Kitty to open up and hopefully forgive him and become friends again, he would have to make that sacrifice.

Kitty studied him closely. The elf's blue eyes were filled with sadness.

" _Nanna_?" She asked.

"Mother, my mother" he replied "I ... (took a deep breath) I lost my _Nanna_ when I was almost an elfling. Orcs, the orcs once attacked my home, Mirkwood, she died fighting them "He paused" since then life has not been easy "he added" my _Ada_ (my father) changed radically. He turned cold and hard, our relationship was never good since my _Nanna_ died. My home, formerly called Greenwood, changed its name to Mirkwood because of the Darkness and the danger that took over the forest, the elves had to move to underground caves, giant spiders appeared that for years and more years have been the cause of hundreds of deaths among my people "He let out a chuckle between sad and bitter" to that add that I am the prince of that realm of elves and obviously I have obligations much greater than those of any elf. I have to learn to be a good diplomat, I have to be an excellent warrior, I have to learn to take the reins of a kingdom that is increasingly submerged in the Dark ... "He chuckled again, this time bitter" I have to get wife as soon as possible so my _Ada_ can go to Válinor and I will be in charge as king and, ah! A wife who pleases my _Ada_ because not everyone can marry me, if my _Ada_ does not like, no matter if I love the elleth, I will not be able to marry her as he will do everything possible to interpose. Already he did it once "

Kitty looked at him in astonishment. Suddenly the elf had confessed her all, or almost all, his existential problems and dilemmas. Having such a difficult father? Well, she understood. His realm in such a pitiful state? She also understood, the Earth was not exactly a paradise since the Sentinels took command. But ... to be prince? Have all those obligations? Marry by force and also with an elleth that pleases his father? That was new and, besides, horrible. Apparently, the life of being a prince in that place was not the most pleasant or the simplest. A part of the problems resembled one another ... the rest, she could not imagine them and the truth, gave thanks to the Life, or whoever it was, she was not in those circumstances.

"Has he done it before?" She could not help asking, since she could not imagine that among the elves this circumstance might have been given, this was more common among the ancient royal marriages of the Earth

Legolas nodded slowly, his gaze low as he had been.

"Yes," he replied. "Tauriel was her name. I had feelings for her, but I could never know more, if I could have had a chance with her, because I could never pursue a relationship with her. My _Ada_ objected with all his strength to the simple fact that Tauriel was of the common people. She realized that there could never be anything between us and there was no hope that my _Ada_ would change, so she considered me only as a friend and decided to give her heart to another named Kili "

Kitty looked at him closely. Legolas's voice overflowed with sadness, pain and desolation.

"And you know what race Kili belonged to? He was dwarf! The elves and dwarfs, as you have probably noticed, do not like each other "He gave a bitter laugh" an elf preferred a dwarf. Actually, I do not blame her, I should have pursued, or at least attempted, a relationship with her; But my _Ada'_ s decision regarding the relationship between Tauriel and myself was clear. So ... considering the circumstances, I will probably never marry because the elves are only married for love and only once do we fall in love and give our heart. The day that our beloved dies, that day we fade, although there are few exceptions like my _Ada_ "

After a few minutes of silence, he looked up and stuck his eyes in the face of Kitty who looked at him sadly.

"When you told me about your past, I did not understand at all. You are right, I am the golden child, I am the child admired and well received everywhere, and nobody wants to kill me because my existence alone is considered as an aberration and so I told you a response so ... cold and without feeling. However, I want to apologize and that please give me the opportunity to win back your friendship and your trust. It is for this reason that I have told you what has happened to me and what I have to deal with and I will have to deal with it once I return to my realm, because I want you to see that I trust you because I realize that you are a sympathetic person and, for that reason, I want to win back your friendship "

Kitty was stunned. Who would tell her that the elf who a couple of days had told her a cold _'I'm so sorry'_ , now he was totally open, he had told her his most intimate problems, he apologized and begged her would allow him to win her friendship again. She was for a moment thoughtfully as she saw the grass. Would she give him another chance? She looked back at his blue eyes that looked at her with a mixture of sadness, pain, regret, but above all hope. She looked at him for a moment and smiled at him and nodded.

* * *

Since then Legolas had sought to spend as much time as possible with Kitty for three reasons: one, because he wanted to have as close a friendship as possible to her; Two, because he wanted to know her a little more every day because he had found that Kitty was a very kind, witty, playful young woman, although she did have her strong temper and it was better not to disturb her; And third, and which did not really want to think about it, was that he did it to keep her as far away as possible from Boromir, and why not ... to make the nobleman of Gondor jealous. However, this never happened because Boromir did not seem to affect him any more than the elf was so kind to Kitty and spent much of the time with her, all he did was to stare at him, calculating the reactions and actions of the elf with Kitty, as a father or an older brother would, although Legolas had the wrong notion that it was out of jealousy.

The first time he had invited her to walk with him for Caras Galadhon and show her the elven city, he had become very nervous and did not even know what to say. Kitty had seen him wondering what the elf wanted to say; The hobbits, especially Pippin and Merry, were interested in the scene; Boromir watched him steadily and not once in sight, serious and with a slight frown; Aragorn could not help but smile slightly when he saw his friend suffer, even though he understood, he had been so often with Arwen, but he worried that Legolas would behave like that with Kitty because he knew what could be the outcome of that, and no doubt, neither the elf nor she suited them; Gimli had ended up in despair and had finally come to the scene and told Kitty:

"Lass, what the elf wants to tell you is that he invites you to wander around Lothlórien, that's all"

Legolas had glared daggers in the face of the dwarf whom he did not care in the slightest.

Since then Kitty and Legolas used to go on a trip around Lothlórien, but not for this the young woman neglected her sparring lessons with Boromir who took advantage of the moment for his _'Little One'_ to tell him what she had known that day. Kitty told him without hiding anything (such was her confidence in the nobleman of Gondor) on the other hand, she knew perfectly well that he had no feelings for her, so ... there was nothing to worry about, or should she?

* * *

It was night and everyone slept peacefully, even Legolas. The elf for some strange reason used to sleep as quietly and deeply as if there were no danger no longer in Lothlórien but throughout Middle-Earth, and curiously had happened since making truces with Kitty and began to take her to know all that Elvish realm.

Everyone slept peacefully, or at least almost everyone. The last few days Kitty had not felt very comfortable in the camp, especially when Frodo was near her. There was something that did not please the young woman and, on the contrary, it made her feel sick and even afraid. What was it that produced it? She herself had no idea. Sometimes it had crossed her mind that maybe it would have to do with that damn ring Frodo was always hanging from a chain around his neck. However, this was still a simple assumption, since for Kitty, like any good techie, she did not believe in magic or anything like it. Maybe she would have gone through a very ... complex situation with Ogun, but still she didn't believe, let alone when it was a simple gold ring.

That did not, however, prevent Kitty from having a growing feeling, a feeling that whatever ring was dangerous, a feeling that there was something ... something ... something that called her insistently by name, especially in her dreams. Strangely enough, this weird feeling disappeared once she was alone with Legolas and declined when she was in her sparring lessons with Boromir, but what her dreams were ... more and more it filtered that voice that both called her by her name, and by her pet name, by her full name, but he kept calling her.

She woke up suddenly. Her nightmares, although they had gradually disappeared thanks to Legolas and Boromir, were still suddenly assaulting her and it was just when she heard that strange voice that was neither feminine nor masculine and that called her again and again.

She got up, went out of her tent and went to the fountain that they had in the camp to drink a little and to cool the nape and the forehead. She had hardly done so when she heard that voice again.

"Kitty ... Kitty ... Kitty!"

The girl turned around. No one spoke except for Pippin and Merry (which was nothing new) and Gimli's thunderous snores.

Kitty turned and bent down again to drink water when she heard clearly the voice that called her, and this time, she saw reflected in the surface of the water the ring that Frodo always had. It twinkled and seemed as much in the voice as in the brightness of calling her, and Kitty felt a great desire to touch the ring, but just as she touched the surface of the water, the reflection disappeared, but not the voice that said,

"Kitty ... Kitty ... here Kitty ... here I am Kitty!"

The young woman turned. The voice came from the tent of Frodo and Sam. She took a couple of steps, but stopped when she shook her head. What was she doing? It was the same thing that seemed to happen to Boromir! Do not! She should not fall into the same charm! But the voice called again so insistently and was so attractive, she could not resist and went back to the tent.

Inside, the two hobbits slept peacefully. Frodo himself, who had lately become gloomy and taciturn, slept without start, and at his side, his faithful friend Sam.

When Kitty came in, she stopped once more. What was she doing? Was she doing well? Was she doing wrong? What was she doing? Starting with ... what was she doing in Sam and Frodo's tent? Once more the voice covered her thoughts calling again and again removing all prudence and instead putting in her the ardent desire to touch the ring ... put it on. How would it look on her thin, slender fingers? She walked slowly, quietly, and held out her hand. The voice called more and more.

"Kitty ... Katherine Anne Pryde… _Little One_ ... Kitty ... Kitty ... come ... I'm yours, your ring ... come ... I've waited for you so long ... I miss you Kitty ... take me Kitty and I can get rid of all your past, just take me Kitty and put me on your finger ... that's it Kitty ... a little more Kitty, a little more ... take your ring, take me, I'm your ring ... I'm your ring, I'm yours in your own right ... save me from the hobbit ... put me on your finger Kitty and take me with you ... Katherine Anne Pryde… _Little One_... Kitty, Kitty ... "

If the young woman had seen herself in a mirror and had not been under the influence of that mysterious voice, she would have been astonished, for her hazel eyes were glazed and a light filled with malice and a certain madness shone, her hair had been disheveled and her skin had turned slightly gray.

The voice was calling her more and more, its voice irresistible and attractive, its power attracting, it was something Kitty could not get rid of and that, to be honest, did not want to leave that feeling.

Finally, she reached for the ring and touched it, but no sooner had her fingers made contact with it when she felt a flare running through her arm and quickly was taking all her body as if inside it would boil liquid fire. She cried out in pain as she fell and began to convulse from the pain so sharp and a cold sweat on her brow.

No sooner did they hear the cry when everyone woke up. Everyone had recognized the cry and they had launched into the tent that occupied Kitty, but great was their surprise when they saw it empty and, instead, to rush to Sam and to shout terrified and pale:

"Miss Kitty! Miss Kitty! Miss Kitty has touched the One Ring! "

* * *

Immediately they all entered the tent occupied by Frodo and Sam. The first one was covering the One Ring with his left hand and had moved away from Kitty who was still convulsing and screaming for the pain, but there was a phrase that left them all frozen.

"Get away from me! Get away from me! That horrible Eye of Fire! Get away from me! Damned demon! Get out of me!"

They all looked at each other. It was obvious, she had seen or was seeing Sauron.

* * *

Aragorn, Legolas and Boromir kneeled next to her while Gimli took away from the scene to the four hobbits.

The man from Gondor was terrified of Kitty's condition and turned to Aragorn with a pleading look. However, he could not help but listen for a moment to the same voice that called the girl, but this time his concern for Kitty was so great that he paid no more attention to it.

"You have to do something, we have to do something!" Exclaimed Legolas to Aragorn

"I cannot do anything" he replied "we need Lady Galadriel"

"Then I'll go get her!"

* * *

Legolas rose gracefully and barely left the tent when he met the _Lady of the Light_. In her beautiful face there was a certain concern, but at the same time, a certain tranquility as of who has finally discovered or has found the answer to a very difficult question.

"My Lady ..." the elf began pleadingly

"Calm down Thranduillon, this I did not expect, however, is the answer to what I had looked for all these days" she replied

Legolas frowned. Answer? For what question? And what kind of answer was that which made Kitty so terribly painful that he himself, for some strange reason that did not quite fit in, felt as if he were doing so?

Lady Galadriel walked quietly into the tent and looked sadly and thoughtfully at Kitty, though in her blue eyes there was also a strange light which no one could understand.

"My Lady," Aragorn began to explain. "Kitty saw Sauron by touching the One Ring"

Lady Galadriel nodded. "I know, son of Arathorn"

"Boromir, son of Dénethor, do not trouble your heart. Your _'Little One'_ will be fine," she said as soon as she saw him. It was obvious, the face of the noble of Gondor was desolate to see the suffering of Kitty

"Thranduillon, keep your cool. Everything will turn out well, " she added when she saw the elf's hurt face

She turned to the rest of the _Fellowship_ and said,

"I need to be alone with her. Do not be afraid for her life "

* * *

 **So, Kitty has had the rather pleasant experience of seeing Sauron in person. Why has the One Ring caused her so much pain? And Lady Galadriel ... why does she not immerse herself mostly in what happened?**

 **Waiting for your reviews, guys!**


	14. The truth is never easy

**Hi guys!**

 **Thanks to everyone for your reviews! They are very important to me and encourage me to keep writing.**

 **First of all, I want to solve your question Reploid Avenger: when Kitty touched the One Ring ... it happened that Sauron saw through the mind of Kitty just like happened with Pippin?**

 **Well, it would first have to be clarified that when Sauron entered Pippin's mind it was because the hobbit touched the palantir that Gandalf had collected in Isengard, therefore, Kitty's case is a little ... different since she when touch the One Ring, saw Sauron.**

 **However, in this chapter it will be known something very interesting and will be answered a couple of questions, as well as some data that Kitty herself would never have imagined.**

 **I will cross my fingers to make this chapter sufficiently revealing and interesting and ... waiting for your reviews guys!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 14: The truth is never easy**_

It was complete darkness, wherever her gaze turned, there was only darkness, a cold, choking darkness, a darkness that was not normal, a darkness that seemed to want to consume jer. After she had seen that terrible Eye of Fire and had suffered so much as if the fire of hell itself consumed her flesh slowly, everything had become darkness, a terrifying darkness so much that she did not know what to do and felt it was the end of her life.

Suddenly, a ray of light broke that dreadful darkness, at first it was very weak and it looked very distant, but little by little it was increasing and not only the light, there was also a sweet voice that sang in a strange language. Was it some angelic language? She did not know, the truth was that voice called her and for some strange reason she felt that she could trust it, especially since she came in a moment when she heard clearly that beautiful voice said:

"Come to the light, Katherine Anne Pryde, come to the light. Flee from the Darkness"

She immediately heeded it, the problem was that Darkness did not seem too adamant to let her go so easily, but finally the girl got it and that light enveloped her and that beautiful voice flooded her ears filling her with peace.

Kitty's eyes flew open and she straightened. Her head throbbed and for a moment she closed her eyes to keep her from getting more dizzy. Finally, she was able to focus her eyesight and saw Lady Galadriel singing beside her. Kitty immediately recognized that the voice that had guided her into the light was the same as that of the elleth. When Lady Galadriel saw that Kitty was looking at her questioningly, but in her eyes she saw tranquility and not suffering, she stopped singing.

"How are you, child?" She asked.

"Do you want the standard answer or something more detailed?"

Lady Galadriel raised a slightly surprised eyebrow at the strange answer. She stood up with agile grace and gestured to the young woman who had risen as well. Kitty struggled to her feet, still her head throbbing and felt overly tired.

"Follow me child. We have to talk "said the _Lady of the Light_ leaving the tent

* * *

They barely saw them leave the two of them, Lady Galadriel with calm step and Kitty with hesitant step, the rest of the _Fellowship_ approached quickly, although Frodo and Sam stayed behind.

"She will be alright? What happened? Is not going to happen again? "Asked Legolas

Lady Galadriel smiled slightly as she noted the elf's great concern for the young woman.

"No Thranduillon. She will be alright"

"My Lady ... I have no words to thank you for what you have done for her" could hardly say Boromir

The elleth bowed slightly in response.

"My Lady, what happened?" Aragorn asked, although he already guessed the answer

"Lady Katherine Anne Pryde touched the One Ring and saw the great Eye of Fire" replied Lady Galadriel

The whole _Fellowship_ turned sharply toward her.

"Why did you do it, lass?" Asked Gimli

Kitty could not answer so much because she did not know what to say so much because Lady Galadriel said at that moment.

"You can talk to her later. At this moment, I need to talk to her alone "

And without further ado, she gestured for Kitty to follow her.

* * *

For a while they were walking in silence. Kitty was sure that Lady Galadriel would scold her, perhaps punish her for her curiosity. How foolish she had been to hear that voice! She should never have done it! If she had not, she would not have been through such an awful experience, nor should Lady Galadriel have come to her rescue! What would her friends think of her? They would probably never trust her again, not even Boromir or Legolas and that ... that would be terrible and painful. And yet she was disturbed and terrified by what she had seen. What or who was that horrible Eye of Fire? Why had she felt such physical suffering? And why after the horrible vision, a complete and terrible darkness? Kitty did not understand, but she was sure of one thing: that ring was cursed and would never come nearer to it. In fact, the mere fact of thinking about it, produced her repulsion and desire to flee. And who would not have them after having gone through what had happened? A kind voice, but at the same time, serious, drew her out of her reflections, causing her to look up. She realized that she was once again in the clearing where Lady Galadriel's Mirror was.

"Tell me child, why did you touch the One Ring? Did you plan to wear it? Use it? Why did you do it?"

Kitty paled and swallowed hard. What could she tell her? That she had heard a voice calling her over and over again? That that voice had prompted her to touch it and even put it on her finger? And what would Lady Galadriel say? She would probably have her punished. However, she decided to tell the truth.

"I heard a voice that called to me in my dreams and invited me to touch the ring, told me that ... that ring was mine in my own right and save it from Frodo. It said ... that it could undo my past ... it even called me by my full name and by my pet name and the pet name with which calls me Boromir! "She paused as she lowered her eyes full of utter shame" I do not know what happened to me, My Lady, I know it's not my ring, I know no one should touch it but Frodo, but ... I could not help it "

"And what did you see when you touched it, child?"

"I saw a big Eye of Fire that never blinked. It was horrible and its mere presence terrified me, at the same time I felt a burning inside me as if I were being burning alive and then ... darkness, complete darkness; But it was a fearful darkness, a darkness that was not natural. I can't explain the feeling I had, I just know it was not any darkness. I thought I was going to be lost forever and I was distressed when, suddenly, I saw a beam of light and a voice that sang and called me, it was then that I woke up and I realized that it was you who sang and who had saved me ... again"

Lady Galadriel stood for a moment thoughtfully as they descended into the clearing where her Mirror was. Noticing this, Kitty shivered. She did not want to see the Eye of Fire again, nor did she want to see scenes from her past, she did not want to have anything to do with that Mirror. However, the _Lady of the Light_ had another plan in her mind because what she did was to continue walking until they reached a garden. There she sat on a stone bench and motioned for her to sit down beside her. Kitty obeyed after a moment's hesitation. She felt uncomfortable as she felt guilty about what had happened and Lady Galadriel did not seem to be in the least angry, not even upset.

"I did not expect to find the answer to what I've been looking for all these days. I am sorry that it had to be this way, but fortunately now I know what happens in large part and the Fellowship will be able to start and continue their quest; But before, I want to tell you a story, Katherine Anne Pryde, so that you will understand what it is that you saw and who that Eye of Fire is and why that ring is known as the One Ring"

* * *

Kitty had listened in astonishment to the whole story of the One Ring, from its inception to the time the _Fellowship_ arrived in Lothlórien. If she had been somewhere else and had not witnessed the existence of the Balrog or the Orcs or the Eye of Fire, she simply would not have believed it; In fact, no one from her home-realm would have believed it, if only Professor and that ... because he always believed in those things and knew more than anyone else about all that medieval literature.

"Now I understand why they want to destroy it, because while that ring exists Sauron will still live," Kitty murmured, "but why did it call me? Why did it call Boromir? "

"The One Ring has a certain 'ability' to discern the thoughts of the heart," replied Lady Galadriel, "and tempts some more than others, depending on their desires. The son of Dénethor longs to change everything, did not he tell you when he told you the story of Odalyn? "

Kitty looked at her in disbelief. How did the elleth know it?

"You yearn for your past to change, Jimmy would not have died, none of the X-Men would have died, the mutants were not chased in your home-realm, and the One Ring knew it. It also knew that you were curious to know what this whole secret matter was all about and took advantage of it. However, unlike others, like Dénethor's son, you had a different experience in such a way that I'm sure you do not want to touch the One Ring again, do you? "

"Never!" Exclaimed Kitty, "I prefer die before I touch that damn thing again!" For a moment she was thoughtful "and why was my experience different from Boromir's? Why do I now detest the One Ring and he is still tempted to take it? "

"Because you, unlike him, are descendant of _Ishtari_ "

"Ishta ... what?" Asked Kitty in surprise and without understanding.

" _Ishtari_ ," repeated Lady Galadriel, "this story I'm going to tell you, nobody knew, not even me, until very recently"

Kitty looked expectantly at her, not to lose detail, while the _Lady of the Light_ seemed to collect all her memory so she could tell that story as faithfully as she could.

* * *

"A long time ago," Lady Galadriel began, "more than anyone can imagine, the Válar sent five Maiar to Middle-Earth to help elves, dwarves and men defeat Sauron. To this group of five Maiar they were known as _'Ishtari'_ , they took the form of old men, of wizards, their task: to advise to the other races, to unify them to face Sauron. The names of these _'Ishtari'_ were: Saruman 'The White', Radagast 'The Brown', Gandalf 'The Gray' and two Blue Wizards.

"Gandalf was an _'Ishtari'_?!" exclaimed Kitty "and how come if he was such a ... powerful person was killed by a Balrog !"

"The _'Ishtari'_ are not immune," replied the elleth who after a pause continued with her story "each _'Ishtari'_ took a different path. Radagast 'The Brown' preferred to stay in the woods, Gandalf stayed most of the time with the elves, Saruman set out to seek every possible means to defeat the Dark Lord of Mordor ... "

"And the two Blue Wizards?" Kitty asked when Lady Galadriel did not mention them.

"They had a very different fate. Relatively soon after the _'Ishtari'_ arrived in Middle-Earth a rumor spread that Morgoth, whom Sauron serves, had sent an equally terrible evil to another realm called 'Earth'. Saruman and the two Blue Wizards headed East for answers. After a long time, Saruman returned alone and refused to say anything about the matter. For thousands of years the fate of the two Blue Wizards was ignored until very recently that the Válar have revealed to me "

Lady Galadriel paused while Kitty paid close attention. She was sure that something had to do with those two _'Ishtari'_ and Earth, the question was ... what.

"Morgoth had sent one of his servants to the Earth as powerful as Sauron to conquer it, it would be assumed that it would be much easier since on Earth there is no belief in magic, and there are no other races than that of men; That was the situation that motivated the trip of Saruman and the two Blue Wizards.

"The Válar explained to the three that they would have to travel to Earth to stop this threat, but the trip would not be for free, would have consequences because the more time they spent in Earth, the more they would change to the point that if they stayed long enough they would end to become one of the inhabitants of the Earth. Saruman did not accept and preferred to return to Middle-Earth, especially when seeing that Earth was very different, but the two Blue Wizards stayed and began to look for the enemy. Once they finished their task, the portal that communicated to both realm would open and the two Blue Wizards could return"

"And why did not they come back? Did they die? "Asked Kitty as it was obvious that neither of them had returned to Middle-Earth

"No, child, their fate was very different, so different that even the Válar didn't expected it.

"The two Blue Wizards searched all over Earth for this enemy, but he always escaped them. He was as powerful as the two of them together. That is why the years began to pass. On Earth, time passes much slower than here "

"How slow?" Kitty wanted to know.

Lady Galadriel turned her around for the first time since her story began.

"One year in Middle-Earth is a month on Earth; A month in Middle-Earth is a week on Earth; A week in Middle-Earth is a day on Earth "

Kitty was stunned. So ... that meant that, for example, one minute on Earth was an hour in Middle-Earth! How much time would then have passed in the Earth since she reached Middle-Earth? Lady Galadriel's voice took her out of her astonishment.

"The years went by and they did not pass in vain, the two _'Ishtari'_ began to change, they became more and more ... human. A Maiar is not attracted to any race other than his own, and still less to humans, but these Blue Wizards had long been enough on Earth and had changed. The human females began to attract them and ... they were married. Obviously they had children, who were half Maiar and half human, those children were different, had abilities that no other human had. These were those to whom the earliest cultures of the Earth worshiped them as gods and who would later be known as 'sorcerers and witches' and in recent times 'mutants'. "

Kitty was stunned. So, the mutants came from a race of Middle-Earth?!

"When the Válar realized that the two _'Ishtari'_ had changed to the degree of falling in love and even marrying human females, they realized that none of them could return to Middle-Earth, nor could they destroy them or their offspring because the Válar had always known that if the two Blue Wizards stayed for a long time on Earth they would change radically," Lady Galadriel continued, "so that Erú Ilúvatar intervened directly and allowed them to stay, allowed them to have their Maiar powers and still accepted their request that their offspring had those abilities that made them so different from the rest of humans, although he warned them that over time, this would bring pain to their offspring.

"The two _'Ishtari'_ became mortal beings like humans, only their powers made them different and they were extremely long living even until they lived more than a thousand years. Unfortunately, the Enemy they had come to persecute Earth had learned of the gift that Erú and the Válar had given them and got several of the descendants of the former _'Ishtari'_ to turn to him and follow him. It was in this way that he created his _Four Horsemen_ who accompanied him as an escort and who allowed him to remain immortal. Since there is no magic on Earth and there was no way to get what he craved, he used others who were descendants of the Blue Wizards to be immortal and to become more powerful. This Enemy would later be known as _'Apocalypse'._

"Fortunately for Earth, the two former _'Ishtari'_ found him and after a terrible battle, they managed to defeat him and bury him, although this cost them their lives.

"Erú knew that if he allowed magic, no matter how little, to continue running through the veins of the two Blue Wizards' descendants, Earth would become chaos, so the skills he had given these people converted in something ... phy-sio-lo-gy-cal "

Kitty looked at her in astonishment. She would never have expected the elleth to know such a word, not to mention that, although with difficulty, she could pronounce it.

"Or at least that's what Charles called Gen X," added the _Lady of the Light_

* * *

If astonishment could kill, Kitty would surely have died at that moment when she heard the unexpected revelation of this terrible enemy of the X-Men and Lady Galadriel's words that she had known or knew the Professor.

"But ... how ...?" She could barely ask.

"Many centuries passed during which the portal was closed, but there came a time when Earth was again threatened by a danger that came from Middle-Earth. This time the Válar did not send _'Ishtari'_ but chose from the most powerful elves, the chosen ones were: Lord Glorfindel and I. The same danger would run if we stayed a long time on Earth, but it was necessary to go and try to repair the damage.

"By the time Lord Glorfindel and I arrived on Earth the situation had changed radically. The offspring of the Blue Wizards were despised and feared, now called 'mutants'. In turn, the so-called 'mutants' were afraid to show off their abilities, as well as some like Erik Lan-sh-sh-herr had heart bitter for a cruel and heartbreaking past'

Kitty looked at her in disbelief. She also knew Magneto?!

"Although there were some who still had a noble heart like Charles and, at first, Raven," added the _Lady of the Light_

"Raven?" Kitty repeated.

"Later, I think she changed her name to ... 'Mystique' if I remember correctly"

Kitty did not know what to think. Lady Galadriel? On Earth? And had she met Professor and Magneto and Mystique?! How was that possible?!

"I do not know if Charles ever told you about a man named 'Shaw,'" she continued after a moment. "This man was a descendant of the Blue Wizards and therefore a member of the so-called 'mutant' race. However, his abilities went beyond normal because he had found the rest of one of the many armors that the Enemy or 'Apocalypse' as you known him, used.

"Neither Lord Glorfindel nor I went as warriors, we went to guide the only beings on Earth that could face him: the mutants.

"Lord Glorfindel set out to search for clues in different parts of the Earth, especially in what is called Africa and the Middle East. I met Charles and Raven, and we came to regard ourselves as friends" Lady Galadriel chuckled "Charles was convinced that I was a mutant both by my ears and by the magic I possess. It was until I left, that he realized that maybe there was something beyond simply, what he called it, science. I helped them plan what to do against that man named Shaw, and beyond that I did nothing because the time I could be on Earth without change was going to end and I had here a life, a kingdom, a husband, I could not and did not want to leave Middle-Earth. So, once I fulfilled the task assigned to me by the Válar, I returned to Middle-Earth and a couple of days later Lord Glorfindel did it. If one day you want to ask his experience in your home-realm, you can look for him in Rivendell" she added with a slight smile

"And ... why does he never talk about you? That is, the Professor would never forget a person like you, my Lady. And Magneto and Mystique ... nobody talks about you, as if this had never been true "

Lady Galadriel frowned slightly at this, so Kitty hastened to add:

"It's not that I think you're lying, my Lady, it's just that I do not understand ... I think it's too much to understand" murmured confused

"No doubt, child, it's too much to understand," nodded the _Lady of the Light_. "Tell me child, have you ever wondered how Charles knows the literature so well, especially the one that is known in Earth as 'medieval literature'?"

Kitty frowned. No, she did not really know it, although she had wondered, since the Professor seemed to know everything had to do with that subject.

"You taught him?" She asked

Lady Galadriel nodded. She turned and took from one of her wide sleeves an object that passed to Kitty, who, seeing what it was, remained as one who sees visions.

It was a photograph in which it appeared four people all dressed in clothes of the 60's-70's. The first was a man about 30 years old, dark brown hair, light blue eyes, white skin, manly features and with a hard gesture, although there was also a certain mirth light that glowed in his eyes. The second was a woman whom she recognized immediately because of her blue skin color, her yellow eyes and short hair as red as fire, looked very different from the Mystique that she knew both because she wore clothes and because she smiled happily , it seemed she was laughing cheerfully. The third also recognized him immediately for having seen him in a couple of albums that the Professor had shown her, it was a young person of approximately 28 years of age, white skin, brown hair rather clear, brown eyes and also smiled cheerfully. The fourth person was nothing more nothing less than Lady Galadriel who had a gesture of curiosity and some confusion, however, in her blue eyes shone a certain light of joy, but the most curious of all is that she wore clothes of the time white, although her ears were uncovered.

Kitty was stunned as she stared at the photo. Now she vaguely remembered seeing that same picture in the Professor's study, his favorite place in the entire X-Mansion. She also remembered vaguely having asked about each of the people and about the beautiful blonde woman he had only replied that she had been a very dear friend, who had abilities he had never seen or would see again and what was most impressive of her was her wisdom, calm demeanor and beauty, but beyond that ... there was no way she could get a word out of him.

"It was ... took the day I left for Middle-Earth. Charles kept with another identical pho-to-graph like this one, "said Lady Galadriel once Kitty returned it "surely you have already identified them all "

Kitty nodded.

"Why did not he ever talk about you? And the others? They have never mentioned you. They looked for you once you left? "

"Do not. I gave them a special concoction to forget my existence because there should not be the slightest trace of Middle Earth beings on Earth. I was going to do the same thing with Charles, but he begged me not to do it and he swore he would never speak of me to anyone. For being my friend, I acceded to his request. I am happy that he has fulfilled his oath so far, "added the elleth with a slight smile

* * *

There was a long silence in which Kitty tried to process the whole story of Lady Galadriel, while the elleth seemed to be for a moment submerged in her memory.

"It is not clear to me yet, child, how did you get here or who brought you. I have the feeling that it was not the Válar that brought you here, but I am sure that you have been allowed to enter Middle-Earth with the purpose that you help the _Fellowship_ to achieve its objective: to destroy the One Ring and with him to the Dark Lord of Mordor " Lady Galadriel continued

"But ... how can I do it? I could not even resist the call of the One Ring ?! Also, here we are talking about magic! And as you say, there is no magic on Earth! I do not believe in magic! "

"The One Ring has called you, child, but unlike any other you have immediately detected the evil in it and rejected it, this proves that, like all mutants on Earth, you are also descendant of the Blue Wizards. As for magic? It's true, you do not believe in magic, but you have had contact with her. What about your sparring skills? I know Dénethor's son has taught you, but inside you there is a superior ability that you have thanks to an experience with a being called 'Ogun' "

Kitty paled. It had been a long time already, and that by the different circumstances she had let go little by little losing that ability. Decidedly that elleth was omniscient and, most likely, more powerful than the Professor or the Phoenix himself.

"This ability over time and, if you allow it, since you are in a realm where magic does exist, it will appear, but that will depend very much on you; As well as to find a friend you know and is very close to you, everything will depend on you and how much you believe, follow and fight for what the Mirror has shown you, "said Lady Galadriel

"I think ... I think I have to ponder about all this" Kitty said after a few minutes "it's ... too ... all my world, everything I thought suddenly was changed!"

"It is understandable child, but take this into account: you do not have much more time than if perhaps until tomorrow at dawn they will start again to continue their quest"

Kitty looked up sharply.

"Are they leaving?" She asked, unable to believe what she had just heard.

"The answer I had sought all these days and that had been the reason to stop them has been found, it is time to leave and not only them, but you too"

"But ... how about ... how about ...? Oh crap! "Exclaimed Kitty frustrated," I do not even know what to think?! "

"Ponder on it soon child because not only is what I have said about your skill given by the so-called Ogun and your friend; Also, Sauron already knows that there is one of the descendants of the _'Ishtari'_ and neither he nor Saruman will stop until they have you in their power "

"Does he know?" Kitty asked palely.

"Perhaps Sauron has not yet noticed because the story of the two Blue Wizards and what happened to them is not known, but Saruman ... Saruman he was there when the Blue Wizards were sent to Earth and both, he and Sauron, are in continuous communication"

Kitty paled. Now she was in a severe problem.

"You also have to tell your _Fellowship_ friends who you are, where you come from, and your skills. It is not necessary for you to tell them the whole story that I have told you, but it is indispensable that you tell them that you are mutant or, in the words of Charles, 'gifted youngsters'"

"They will hate me," murmured Kitty in a muffled voice, "they will hate me and fear me, they will set me aside"

"The son of Dénethor and Thranduillon did not do it"

"But they are different"

"Do not think that the others are not because for something they have been able to coexist like the _Fellowship of the Ring_ ; On the other hand, if you hide them sooner or later they will discover it on their own and then ... they will hate you and distrust you. Think and ponder well what you are going to do Katherine Anne Pryde because of the decision you make, it will depend almost all your life," finished Lady Galadriel

* * *

It would be a couple of days before Saruman's new army was complete. In the meantime, Marrow had devoted herself to teaching to fight to that monstrosity that Saruman had created, against a mutant. It wouldn't be the same to fight a well-armed and experienced man as Aragorn or Boromir would be, it would not be the same to fight with a dwarf full of courage and strength as Gimli, would not even be if he faced an elf with centuries of experience and amazing agility as it was Legolas. No, that was different, that would be fighting against a mutant and a skilled one in addition.

The mutants entered in a very different category in Middle-Earth, even more different than on Earth because on Earth were the humans who had the nature of the gene X as a chance; But in Middle-Earth, the thing changed totally because it was not just the X gene anymore, not ... the fact of being a mutant went even further or ... at least that was sure Saruman if his hunch about his old colleagues, the Blue Wizards, was right. Obviously, he would not tell this to his trusted allies and warriors, but it was a fact: being a mutant in Middle-Earth meant far more than owning the X gene.

It was for this reason that he had told Marrow to train his new and surpassed Uruk-hai in that respect, so that in case he was found to encounter Shadowcat, he could fight against her and ... perhaps he would not overtake her, but it would entertain her enough to be either outnumbered by the other orcs and uruk, or Marrow would come.

So the date drew near dangerously and inexorably, so that the army of Saruman, his well-trained Uruk-hai, and well-armed, were ready to undertake a witch-hunt.

* * *

 **Well ... what a revelation of Lady Galadriel! Not for nothing Kitty has been stunned, in fact, any X-Men would be shocked.**

 **We will see in the next chapter how the** _ **Fellowship**_ **takes the decision of Kitty and the revelation of her past.**

 **And apparently, Saruman already has his suspicions about the truth behind the mutants.**

 **Waiting for your reviews, guys!**


	15. A nice gift and a not so nice prophecy

**Hi guys!**

 **First of all, I want to thank all the readers of this story and specifically Reploid Avenger and Steve993. Your comments inspire me to continue writing (with everything and that lately not life has not been precisely kind). Your advice Steve993 seems extremely valuable and I will keep in mind, it may well help me to enrich what I have in mind.**

 **In which we were going? Ah yes! Well, in the previous chapter Kitty learned the reason why she saw Sauron by touching the One Ring and why, unlike Boromir, she now loathes and even fears the One Ring.**

 **The interesting thing about this whole thing is how the fate of the mutants had a lot to do with the two Blue Wizards that were 'lost' thousands of thousands of years ago, not to mention that Saruman has a vague idea of what really happened and it is very probably for this reason that he wants to capture Kitty. On the other hand, we have that Lady Galadriel is almost certain that the Válar did not 'transport' Kitty to Middle-Earth, but rather it was something like unexpected, but the Válar decided to take that unexpected fact to help the good guys, The Fellowship of the Ring. Now the question is: what will the Fellowship of the Ring think when they know the truth about Kitty and her abilities? We saw how Boromir and Legolas took it, but ... and the others?**

 **Waiting for your reviews, guys!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 15: A nice gift and a not so nice prophecy**_

As she approached the Fellowship camp, Kitty felt her stomach curling with fear. And who would not be afraid? She would have to face her friends before her actions by wanting to touch the One Ring, not to mention that she would have to also tell them the truth about her mutant powers. Kitty could already imagine the reaction of all of them: the hobbits not talk to her anymore; Gimli would probably curse her; Aragorn would take her out of the camp or talk to Lady Galadriel to do something about it; And Legolas and Boromir? Kitty did not even want to think about it. Her friendship with the elf had grown a lot during those days and she really appreciated the time spent together, taught her to admire nature, that not everything was technology and that even the simplest things in life could bring much joy. But if the loss of the friendship of Legolas would hurt much, to lose the affection of Boromir would be unbearable to her. The nobleman of Gondor who had so unselfishly always watched over her, had always been there to help and protect her, he had always made an effort to understand her and to avoid being as rude as other people, who had often done so, the one who had always accepted her as she was (including her mutant skill he called a 'gift'), who loved her so much that she was his _'Little One'_ ... if she lost Boromir's friendship, it would be something she could hardly bear to lose her most precious treasure she had in Middle-Earth, it would be like losing Logan or the Professor again ...

When Kitty arrived at the camp, they all immediately turned to see her, but no one approached her, not even Boromir which filled the young woman with sadness and pain. Surely, they had already talked about the situation and everyone had taken a resolution, that is: outside Kitty, long Kitty, we do not know Kitty, get out of here.

Kitty had to make a huge effort to keep the tears out of her hazel eyes, swallow and into the camp, and dropped into one of the seats that surrounded the campfire that was in the center of the place. Her gaze fixed on the flames as she watched scenes of her home-realm, of Apocalypse, of Jimmy's death, of the explosion that had taken her to Middle-Earth, of the death of all her friends ... She was so absorbed in her sad thoughts and memories that she did not hear that little by little everyone had been approaching, although everyone kept a safe distance, and Gimli and Aragorn with their weapons at hand.

"Katherine Anne Pryde" the second called her; But it was useless because she did not respond "Katherine Anne Pryde" called again with more force; the result was the same

Seeing that she did not respond to his call, Aragorn reached out to shake her shoulder, but his astonishment had no limits and even took a few steps back, sword in hand while exclaiming:

"By the Válar!"

"For Aülé!" Exclaimed Gimli ready to brandish his axe, although he had backtracked a couple of steps

The four hobbits had gone several paces away, pale, trying to protect each other; While Boromir and Legolas looked astonished and uneasy.

"A shadow of someone dead! A ghost! "Exclaimed the terrified hobbits

"What are you?!" exclaimed Aragorn with his sword in his hand "what kind of witchcraft is this that you possess!"

"Calm down, _mellon nín_!" Exclaimed Legolas, "she's not a witch, let alone call her 'what!' She is a person; the correct question is 'who are you?' "

Aragorn turned to the elf who looked indignant.

"You knew it" he said more as a statement than as a question

Legolas nodded.

"And why did not you say it?!" exclaimed Aragorn

"For she is neither witch nor ghost as the hobbits have said," answered Boromir before the elf could utter a single word

"Did you know that too, Boromir? And why did not any of you say it?! "cried Aragorn angrily "do not you realize what kind of quest we are in, do not you know what is at stake, do not you know what is in our hands? I expected much more from you! I expected much more from you, Legolas! "

At this, the elf blushed intensely from the tips of his ears. That his best friend said such a thing was hurtful, and for a moment he wondered if it had been a good idea to hide the secret of what Kitty could do. But his resolution changed as he listened to Boromir say:

"So what Aragorn? What did you want us to do?! That did we tell you?! See what kind of reaction is yours! To be the new leader of this _Fellowship_ you leave much to be desired! Gandalf would not have reacted in this way, but would have first sought to know the cause and then to judge! "

"And so you think to be the king of Gondor and Anor?" He added mockingly

Aragorn, who had blushed in turn at the realization of the truth of the words of the nobleman of Gondor, paled at this. It was true that he did not have the slightest desire to be king, he preferred to be a mere Ranger of Dúnedain and not having to run a kingdom, apparently, the Fate incarnated in ring had decided to change the play; However, what Boromir had told him was still an insult. He turned, so it seemed that both men would fight to mourn, if not to death, if at first blood.

"How dare you say that, you fool of a man!" Gimli exclaimed, brandishing his axe.

"Not one more step, dwarf!" Said Legolas with his bow and an arrow list

The situation had become more than tense so much that the tension could be felt as if it were a thick wall, the hobbits were pale and already thought to go for help when a feminine voice that denoted frustration, sadness, but above all, anger, broke the silence.

"Enough!" Exclaimed Kitty "do you want us to kill each other?! Brave _Fellowship_ that we are! "

"We are?" Repeated Gimli "you have no place here witch!" And then spat on the ground, which caused Boromir to curse under his breath and Legolas had to appeal to all his willpower not to shoot the arrow.

"Boromir is right," a little voice said suddenly. "Gandalf would not have judged Kitty without first knowing what had happened"

They all turned and were stunned because the one who had spoken was ... Frodo, the hobbit that had become more somber and gloomy every day.

"I mean, he did not judge her when we found her even though she wore very different clothes and comes from a place that nobody knows about," added the hobbit timidly. "I think if we want to honor Gandalf's memory, the best we can do is follow his example"

"I support what Frodo says," Pippin added. "Besides, Lady Galadriel has spoken to her and I do not think she would allow a witch to come near us again"

"Yes, if she have behaved well with us and the same thing she had passed right to us, I think she have a right to be heard," said Merry

"If Mr. Frodo trusts her and he's the One Ring bearer, I'll trust Miss Kitty too," Sam said after a moment.

The four men in arms looked at each other. Who would tell them that would be the hobbits, who could hardly wield a weapon, which would call them to unity and good judgment.

"Please," Frodo finished pleadingly to Aragorn, who sighed and sheathed his sword.

Everyone stood around Kitty waiting for her story with eagerness.

"We hear you Kitty," Frodo said in a friendly tone.

Kitty smiled at him gratefully. She turned as she felt a gentle squeeze on her right shoulder and saw that it was Boromir who smiled at her, encouraging her and showing her his unconditional support. Seeing this, Legolas frowned slightly, but when Kitty looked at him, it immediately disappeared and smiled at him. Kitty took a deep breath and told the story for the third time.

* * *

A heavy silence followed Kitty's story, each member of the _Fellowship_ was submerged in their thoughts and judging each one what she had just said; Even Boromir and Legolas were thoughtful, but not because of what Kitty had told, but because of the reaction of their companions. What would be? Would they accept her? Would they ever consider her a witch or a ghost? Boromir was ready to protect Kitty, his _'Little One'_ even at the cost of his life; As for Legolas, the elf was also ready to protect Kitty, but ... to the degree would the nobleman of Gondor? He has pondered about it for a few moments. Yes, most likely he would. Why? Maybe it was for competing with Boromir? Although there was a little voice that told him that there was one more reason, but he did not want to listen and decided to leave the answer there. Finally, the first to speak was Boromir.

"You know _'Little One'_ what I promised you and no matter what happens, I will keep it to the letter so it is the last thing I do"

Kitty looked at him, smiling, her eyes filled with tears. What a great friend she had found in Boromir!

"You can count on me Kitty," added Legolas, "I give you my word that I'll be by your side, even if it costs me my life"

Kitty looked at him, smiling gratefully. But her smile was not as full of affection as it had been to the nobleman of Gondor, who stared at the elf with a slight frown. They all looked at each other. Would that be competition for Kitty between the elf and the nobleman of Gondor?

"I will follow the example of Gandalf," said Frodo after a moment. "He accepted you and allowed you to come with us even though you were close to me, I believe he saw nothing wrong with you, so I will trust in how he judged you "

"If the _Lady of the Light_ thinks you can be useful to us ... ouch!" Gimli exclaimed as he felt the jaw in his ribs by Pippin "that's fine, if the _Lady of the Light_ thinks you'll help us, then I'll accept you to follow with us in our quest "

Kitty nodded with a slight smile. However, it was obvious that Gimli only did so because of the enormous crush and admiration he felt towards Lady Galadriel

"Miss Kitty, I think ... we can still be friends," Sam said timidly, "just do not go nearer to Mr. Frodo"

"No Sam, I'm not crazy again," said Kitty, "once it's enough for me to know that this thing is not good at all"

"Well, if it's going to be like this, I agree with Kitty being with us, not Pippin?" Said Merry

"No doubt about it" replied the hobbit

They all turned to look at Aragorn who had not uttered a single word and had just been watching, with his arms folded, the trees that surrounded the camp. Finally, he turned to everyone, then to Kitty, who was watching him expectantly.

"I do not trust you in the least" said "it is clear to me for what I have seen that you are not any ... person and therefore I do not trust you and less in these very dangerous times. However, I will give you a chance to gain it, and that is only because Lady Galadriel has said that it is convenient for you to come with us, otherwise I would not care if others think that they can trust you, you would stay here. But, as I have told you, I will give you an opportunity to gain my confidence, do not waste it "

Kitty looked at him with eyes full of tears, but at the same time she was expecting this from him. Aragorn was a person who did not trust people easily, not even Legolas was so suspicious and to add fire to this situation: the two were still fighting. She got up and looked at them all sadly because she knew deep down that what she would say was the truth.

"I know ..." she began to say "I know ... that I will never be part of the _Fellowship of the Ring_ , I know that I will only be a Tenth Walker inserted in a place that should not even be or exist and that I will only be the 'ugly duckling' and that I have been accepted, I know that for you I will never have a place among you thanks to my mutation and thanks to my history. Know that I have not asked for it, but that does not change the fact that whoever sent me here and the ... famous Válar have decided that my arrival was very much in accordance with their plans. I will help you with my experience and skill in my mutant abilities that I gained when fighting Sentinels and other crazy people to save my life and that of other mutants. I will now fight two insane called Saruman and Sauron and their army, who this time are not Sentinels but orcs, to save Middle-Earth. I will always be an X-Men and as such will be our deal, although I hope to gain the confidence of all so that we can work as a team " she added seeing Aragorn

* * *

No sooner had dawned when all the _Fellowship of the Ring_ and Kitty were ready to leave. However, both rulers of Lothlórien had stopped them. They wanted to give them a couple of gifts to face the difficult quest that lay ahead. As a first gift everyone, including Kitty, received cloaks that had as broches green, silver veined leaf

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people. May these cloaks help you shield you from unfriendly eyes "said Lord Celeborn

Then Lady Galadriel approached them, and the first one to whom he addressed went to Boromir, who gave him a gold belt with beautiful garrisons. The nobleman of Gondor looked at his astonished gift, for that belt was worth all his possessions together.

"Belt for which it has been belt and support of those who are new, foreign and misunderstood in two realms" said Lady Galadriel with a slight smile, but a wrinkle in her white and beautiful front "be true to the quest, son of Dénethor. Do not let the One Ring attract you with its false promises, lest by the madness to which it induces you not only forget who you are, but also, all those you love, even your _'Little One'_.

Boromir was about to speak, but the _Lady of the Light_ had already turned to the elf.

"My gift for you, Legolas, is a bow of the Galadhrim, worthy of the skill of our woodland kin" she said. Having said this, she gave him a beautiful bow with its quiver full of arrows. To anyone, this bow might look ordinary except for the color of the wood and the beauty and mastery with which it was carved, but in reality, this bow was the best that could be found in Middle-Earth since its wood was made by the Lothlórien trees and rope, it was said, was made by the hair of an elf and therefore perfect for any shot difficult as it was. Obviously, Legolas felt his heart leap with joy as a child receiving a new toy, which immediately noticed Lady Galadriel who smiled and then turned to Merry and Pippin.

"These are the daggers of the Noldorin. They have already seen service in war" she said while giving them two beautiful daggers with their sheath "do not fear, young Peregrin Took. You will find your courage" added the elleth

She turned to Sam.

"And for you, Samwise Gamgee: elven rope, made of hithlain" she said while giving him a beautiful white rope

Sam turned and glanced at the daggers of Merry and Pippin, hoping that perhaps he too would receive one, but seeing that it was not so, he timidly said to her:

"Thank you, my lady. Have you run out of those nice, shiny daggers?"

In response, Lady Galadriel smiled and went on to the next member of the _Fellowship_ who was Gimli.

"And what gift would a Dwarf ask of the Elves?" she asked

Gimli, who had his eyes downcast, said quickly, "Nothing"; But suddenly he changed his mind because he looked up and said,

"Except to look upon the Lady of the Galadhrim one last time, for she is more fair than all the jewels beneath the earth"

Strangely and against what might be thought before the temper of the elleth, Lady Galadriel giggled. Gimli turned around and was leaving when he stopped and turned.

"Actually, there was one thing-ah, agh, that's quite impossible. Stupid to ask"

…

She turned this time to Aragorn who was the next in the _Fellowship_ line

"I have nothing greater to give, than the gift you already bear" she said while placing her hand on the pendant that Arwen had given to him "for her love, I fear the grace of Arwen Evenstar will diminish"

For a moment, there was a silence full of sorrow. Both of them knew perfectly what Lady Galadriel was talking about

"I would have her leave these shores, and be with her people. I would have her take the ship to Válinor" said after a moment Aragorn

"That choice is yet before her. You have your own choice to make Aragorn, to rise above the height of all your fathers since the days of Elendil, or to fall into darkness with all that is left of your kin" she paused "you have to trust all those who will go with you to this quest, however difficult it may seem, strange as it may be, no matter if it does not make sense, you have to trust all those who accompany you. You will be surprised throughout this quest of what they are all capable of doing and all the courage that is in the heart of each one of them "

Aragorn flinched. He knew she was referring specifically to Kitty. Lady Galadriel smiled slightly, she had realized that the Ranger had caught the message.

"Farewell. There is much you have yet to do. We shall not meet again, Elessar"

She turned to Frodo and gave him a crystalline vessel shaped like a teardrop, filling with a clear water and a shining light.

"Farewell, Frodo Baggins. I give you the light of Ëarendil, our most beloved star" and said this, she kissed him on the forehead.

* * *

Kitty had seen how all her fellow travelers, since they were only that but Boromir and Legolas, had received gifts from the _Lady of the Light_ , just as she had also seen Aragorn talking to Lord Celeborn and Legolas with Merry and Pippin while showing them a strange bread. Kitty thought that she would not receive a gift and considered it to be the best, after all she was a stranger, a foreigner who could hardly be considered to have any right in Middle-Earth, and that ... only because Lady Galadriel had convinced her of go with them thanks to that strange story of the Blue Wizards, the mutants and the elleth herself with the Professor. So, seeing this, she decided to go to the boats as soon as possible and get on the one that was Boromir, since between the nobleman of Gondor and Legolas, Kitty preferred the first because she felt more sure and understood. But a sweet, kind voice stopped her.

"You thought I'd forgotten you, child?"

Kitty turned and saw Lady Galadriel approaching her with a slight smile. Kitty did not know what to say, but it was not really necessary because her expression said it all.

"Do not be afraid of child, this quest will be very difficult, but you will come out ahead if you leave behind your past. You cannot always be X-Men and the more you cling to it, the more you will suffer "

"But how?! Stop being X-Men ?! Leave my past behind ?! That this means that I will end here my days, in a place where nobody loves me, where I am only added for the pure fact that you, my Lady, have said that it is necessary that I go with the _Fellowship_?

"If the son of Dénethor and Thranduillon heard this, they would surely be grieved"

Kitty swallowed hard.

"Okay, I give you that, they are the only ones who love me and appreciate me as I am. The others do it for kindness and in memory of Gandalf ... "

"And that's why you'll have to gain their trust and your place in Middle-Earth. If you want to survive in this quest, you'll have to get both, otherwise, if you keep living in the past and suffering for it, you will not be able neither to survive in Middle-Earth nor to pass the terrible and painful test that you will have "

"A terrible and painful test? What would be worse than having seen my friends and Jimmy die? What would be worse than not having the right to live in my home-realm and being persecuted as if I were animal? " She asked between confused and bitterly

"Certainly, those tests were difficult, but ... the tests that involve the heart, those are the ones that really test the temper of the soul of the person" said Lady Galadriel who took off a beautiful necklace of gold forged with the most exquisite delicacy and elegance, and put it around Kitty who was astounded by the beauty and value of the gift she had just given "this necklace has been specially wrought for you, Katherine Anne Pryde. Its name is _Rín-oi emel_ , I wish with all my heart that you can go through this test that you will have. Remember, child, as long as you are true to your heart, you can move on, no matter how difficult the realm is where you are " added Lady Galadriel with a sad and tender smile.

She caressed her brown hair with the tenderness of a mother.

"Maybe we'll see each other again, child, maybe not, the truth is that know that I'll pray to Erú and the Válar to give you enough strength to endure and pass this test. Now, part Kitty and do not look back, do not look at your past because the one who looks back, stumbles to not see the obstacles ahead "

Kitty stared at her, not knowing what to think. It was not exactly encouraging what she'd said, for a moment she thought of throwing it away, but then she thought it over calmly. She would have the trip by the river to weigh it and analyze it ... yes, that was what she would do, after all she did not believe in the prophecies and even less in those that were not at all promising.

* * *

That very same day in Orthanc, a large army of Uruk appeared under a balcony from where Saruman saw them, accompanied by his new Uruk-hai, equipped with a powerful armor, and Marrow who had almost all her body covered with that strange material of which the prongs on her back, knees, elbows, and foreheads were made.

All of the Uruk-hai had received armor and weapons. As a weapon's symbol, they had white handprints on their heads and on their horrible faces. At that moment, everyone was ready to take orders.

"Hunt them down!" Saruman ordered them with a loud voice. "Do not stop until they are found. You do not know what is mercy. You will taste man-flesh! "

At this, Marrow made a slight grimace of disgust. That wizard Saruman was a bit deranged, fortunately he had no prejudice against her or against Avalanche and it was for that reason and for the infinite pleasure they had taken to do evil, that they supported him. However, both mutants believed that both Saruman and Sauron were somewhat deranged.

All uruk at the words of the wizard raised their weapons and growled and roared as a cheer. Such was the appearance of World War II when the Nazis, commanded by Hitler and company, deployed their troops to attack neighboring countries.

Saruman turned to Marrow, who looked at everything calmly. She did not like the place or the wicked madness of the wizard, but she could not afford to grumble, unless she wanted to have problems in a place that if she followed Saruman and Sauron, she could live quietly all fearing her and knowing that the mutants were better and were above the evolutionary chain.

"I need you to bring me Frodo and Shadowcat," he said. "You'll be in command of this army." He pulled a bag from his broad sleeve that exhaled a strange, unpleasant scent. "Use this to keep Shadowcat drugged, so she can't enter in phasing status, as you call it "

"Will not it damage her mutation?"

"No, it will only keep her drugged, will numb her senses enough that she cannot even stand"

Marrow nodded.

"What about him?" She asked nodding towards the improved Uruk-hai who was just standing there waiting for orders

"He will be your lieutenant." Saruman turned to his new 'toy' and said, "One of the halflings carries something of great value. Bring them to me alive, and unspoiled. Also, there's a woman among them, I want her too. Not harmed. Kill the others "

He paused.

"You see her?" He added, pointing to Marrow "obey all her orders. I send her with you "

In response, the Uruk-hai growled.

* * *

 **And well ... it seems that Kitty will have a very difficult test to go through? What will it be? Also another interesting thing: according to Lady Galadriel, if she want to survive the quest and help she must forget her past. What will it refer to?**

 **As for Saruman, he already has his plan well prepared for Kitty to be his prisoner ... will he get it?**

 **Waiting for your reviews, guys!**


	16. To Isengard

**Hello over there!**

 **First of all, I want to thank all the readers, as well as the reviews of Reploid Avenger and Steve993.**

 **Certainly, there will be other connections between the two universes, Steve993, in the course of the story will appear. About the test that Kitty will have to pass, that will set her heart on fire will be later.**

 **Reploid Avenger, as for a triangle between Boromir, Kitty and Éomer? No, it will not, especially since Boromir has never had feelings for Kitty more than affection because she reminds Odalyn of her physical appearance.**

 **Finally, in this chapter Boromir will face a mutant. How will the fight end?**

 **Before we begin, I want to make a warning: for literary reasons, there will be changes in what we all know to happen.**

 **Now… let's see, I think once I've explained everything I had to explain ... let's go to Chapter 16!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 16: To Isengard**_

The _Fellowship_ was traveling quietly along the Anduin River, only the sound of the rows being heard as it sank into the water and out again. Each one was worried and was absorbed in their thoughts, especially since they had abandoned the safety of the forest of Lothlórien and once again had to be on guard all the time to avoid any bad surprise and yet the bad surprise was not very far from them, for the army of orcs that Saruman had commanded in Marrow and Uruk-hai were following them very closely, through the forest, along the riverbank.

While each had different thoughts that occupied their head, Kitty had in her mind repeating over and over again the prophecy that Lady Galadriel told her and often touched the necklace that she gave her and played with it completely automaton, as if it were a tic or a need to feel the necklace. The young woman did not believe in prophecies and yet a little voice told her that the one that told her the _Lady of the Light_ was totally true and late that it would be fulfilled. But there were a couple of questions that came up: one, what was the test? What role would her heart play in that test? If they were not her friends, then what else could be in the heart more than ... love; Hence another question, love? Kitty was not in love with anyone, not since she had broken with Colossus. Obviously, the young woman would often have liked to feel someone close to her, someone who understood her and was willing to be at her side in the good and the bad, as Boromir would say: 'Face the whole world if necessary ', but ... such a thing had not happened. The only person who approached the description was Boromir and neither Kitty loved him nor he loved her, that had been made clear and it was for that only reason that she allowed him to call her by the pet name of _'Little One'_ ; Third question, where would test occur? In Middle-Earth or Earth? Lady Galadriel had said that no matter how difficult the realm was where the test happened, if she was still true to her heart, she would come out, then ... that made her think that maybe the test would happen in either realm or worse still, in another; And last question, what would be the role of the beautiful necklace that the elleth gave her? Was it a magic necklace? Something like the sword in the stone? Because, by the way, Kitty would have been more grateful if the _Lady of the Light_ gave her a sword or at least a dagger like Merry and Pippin's, than a necklace. Not that the gift of Lady Galadriel was not valuable, no, the problem is that a necklace does not serve at the time of battle, and instead, a sword is the most important. Kitty could kill without much difficulty making use of only her mutant abilities, but without a doubt, it would be much easier to use a sword. Fortunately, Boromir had been kind enough to carry a sword especially for her, and Legolas had also carried his old bow along with his old quiver full of arrows to teach her archery.

Kitty had realized that the two men, or rather elf and man, seemed to compete with each other for the best. Why competed? Certainly, Boromir did not do it out of love, but Legolas? The elf had never hinted in that aspect, he had only become extremely kind, understanding, and could even be said to be affectionate with her, looking for a way to know her more and more, but beyond that ... no, he had never hinted at anything. So why did those two seem to compete to help her? Kitty chose not to think much of it, her heart and mind were already sufficiently troubled by everything said by Lady Galadriel, that really increasing it was not a very good idea. However, over time, Kitty would realize that that was not the solution and that what she should do was ponder it and face it.

* * *

When night came, the _Fellowship_ landed on an islet. Everything was silent, however, Boromir's fine ear suddenly heard a slight noise that made him approach a large rock and, hidden behind it, saw that a humanoid figure was clinging to an old trunk. What creature would that be? Because he was certainly neither human nor orc, in fact, it had no resemblance to anything the nobleman of Gondor had seen before in his life.

"Gollum. He has tracked us since Moria "said suddenly a voice behind him" I had hoped we would lose him on the river, but he's too clever to waterman "

"And if he alerts the enemy to whereabouts it will make the crossing even more dangerous" said Boromir "not to mention that he may try to harm any of us. He already threatened to the _'Little One'_

Aragorn made a gesture of alarm and surprise. He did not know anything about it!

"In the Moria caves, the _'Little One'_ walked away for a few minutes from the camp and it was when she met Gollum who asked about the One Ring and then threatened her because he believed she had it," explained the nobleman of Gondor " Thanks to the Válar did not do anything to her but to frighten her "

"And why did he leave her? Gollum does not abandon a person or an object without reason "

"Legolas arrived just as Gollum was threatening her. That wretched being fled before the elf could even see him "

The Ranger turned to see his companion. Boromir's tone of voice was normal, only a slight wrinkle folded his forehead. Another in his place would have confused that the nobleman of Gondor was jealous, but Aragorn, in love as he was of Arwen, was certain that Boromir was certainly jealous of Legolas, but not for the most common reason that moves jealousy.

The so-called Gollum seemed to have seen them, for he immediately directed the trunk where he was clutching, far from where the two men were.

Aragorn shook his head worriedly. Perhaps that being called Gollum was not a warrior, but he was a fearsome spy and was as cunning as a fox and as wily as a wolf, dangerous and stealthy as a snake and his sinister madness for the One Ring was his most deadly weapon.

"Minas Tirith is the safer road. You know it. From there we can regroup and strike out for Mordor from a place of strength" said Boromir after a while

"There is no strength in Gondor that can avail us" answered Aragorn

"You were quick enough to trust the elves. Have you so little faith in your own people?" said Boromir indignant "yes, there is weakness. There is frailty, but there is courage also, and honor to be found in Men, but you will not see that"

Aragorn decided to leave. He wasn't a man who liked arguments, he already had one issue of that kind to settle down with Kitty; but Boromir didn't let him go but grabbed him by the arm.

"You are afraid! All your life, you have hidden in the shadows!" went on the noble of Gondor "scared of who you are, of what you are"

Boromir looked at him for a while as if waiting any reaction from Aragorn, but what the Ranger did was to turn back. Suddenly seemed he changed his mind for he turned again to Boromir and said firmly:

"I will not lead the One Ring within a hundred leagues of your city!"

* * *

The next day they continued their march down the river, while the orc army led by Marrow and Uruk-hai were chasing them through the forest near the Anduin.

Kitty had observed that Boromir had been glancing towards the boat where Frodo traveled along with Sam and Aragorn, and at times his glance became glazed which alerted and, to some extent, frightened the young woman. Kitty no longer heard the One Ring's voice calling her, but she was worried that her friend was slowly falling back into the influx of that damn jewel. She looked at Merry and Pippin, who were going with them in the same boat, and Legolas and Gimli, who went back with provisions. Upon seeing her, the elf gave her a kind smile that Kitty corresponded and once again wondered what was between the nobleman of Gondor and Legolas. However, that concern quickly passed behind her mind as she noticed the more continuous change in Boromir, so she decided to talk to him. Maybe that would work to keep him from trying to get hold of the One Ring.

"Boromir, is it difficult to row?"

The nobleman of Gondor took a few moments to respond, but at last he turned and looked at Kitty as his eyes returned to normal. He smiled at her affectionately as he used to do every time he talked to her.

"No, you just need to have strength in your arms and rhythm to prevent the boat from going in the wrong direction"

"Would you let me row for a while?"

"Do you know how to row, _'Little One'_?"

"No, but you can teach me"

Boromir chuckled.

"Another time, _'Little One.'_ At this point it is necessary to follow the pace of others because we are in a hurry, "he replied and almost at the same time his eyes were fixed on Frodo who, fortunately, had not realized that he was being watched.

Kitty shuddered. Apparently, the power of One Ring over Boromir was growing more and more, most likely because there was no longer the magic of Lothlórien and the _Lady of the Light_ to stop the evil influence. Kitty did not believe in any divinity, or Fate, or any superior being to which she could pray, but at that moment she thought that perhaps it would be good idea that there was one to avoid that Boromir ended up doing folly thanks to One Ring.

* * *

Aragorn's voice brought her back from her reverie.

"Frodo, the _'Argonath'_! Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old. My kin "

Kitty and the _Fellowship_ looked up and saw with awe the magnificent and huge statues that stood on each cliff. They were so large that they could well compete with the _'Colossus of Rodes'_. One represented a young man, while the other was already an old man, both dressed in noble clothes and with a majestic gesture, their attitude to stop and threaten anyone who was a danger.

 _"The Professor would be so excited to see all this!"_ Kitty thought sadly.

* * *

A couple of hours later, they came near a waterfall and where nearby was a rocky beach. Aragorn gave orders to disembark and prepare the camp.

"We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north "he said

"Oh yes ?!" answered Gimli annoyed "Is it just a matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks! And after that, it gets even better! Festering, stinking marshlands, far as the eye can see! "

Pippin looked alarmed at the dwarf while Kitty thought that maybe she could offer the _Fellowship_ to help them cross that labyrinth so-called Emyn Muil, by passing through the rocks. Though ... that would take some effort, especially since neither she knew the way and because they're nine. In other times and with other people it would be easy but with people who believed that she was a witch, things changed to _'little'_.

"That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf "answered impassible Aragorn

"Recover my ... ?!" repeated offended Gimli "a dwarf never need recover strength! Pay no heed to that, young hobbits! "

In that moment, Merry came back from picking wood and looked around confused.

"Where's Frodo?" Asked

Sam arouse worried when hearing this.

"And Miss Kitty? I do not see Miss Kitty "he said

They all looked around the makeshift camp and realized that neither Frodo, nor the nobleman of Gondor nor the young woman were. Noticing this, Aragorn and Legolas looked worried. This was not a good sign.

* * *

Although Kitty had been trying to talk to Boromir, this was becoming more difficult as the nobleman of Gondor was distracted and with his eyes almost always on Frodo, not to mention that there were times when he became impolite with her, something that it had never happened. Obviously this alarmed and worried Kitty realizing that sooner or later her friend would succumb to the One Ring's call, so she decided to watch and care for Frodo. Kitty did not care much about Middle-Earth's fate, it was not her realm, she was helping the _Fellowship_ because Lady Galadriel had convinced her with her story of the two Blue Wizards plus what she saw in her Mirror, but ... otherwise , Kitty would have preferred to continue traveling out of that crazy quest, or better yet, not even to be in that realm of which she had little knowledge and of which she had not the faintest idea of what her purpose was really there outside which all in the _Fellowship_ had: destroy that fucked One Ring.

However, call it honor, call it conscience, call it whatever you want to call it, Kitty had decided to protect Frodo and, as soon as she realized that he was not in the camp, decided to follow the hobbit to avoid any misfortune.

Fortunately, Kitty had taken advantage of Boromir's lessons in tracking and soon heard, in the distance, two voices she knew very well.

"There is no other way!" was exclaiming one that Kitty recognized as being Frodo's

"I ask only for the strength to defend my people! If you would but lend me the One Ring…" answered the voice of her best friend

"No"

"What do you recoil? I am no thief"

"You are not yourself"

"What chance do you think you have? They will find you! They will take the One Ring and you will beg for death before the end!"

There was a silence that just endured but a second after the voice of Boromir that didn't sound like him said this time,

"You fool!"

Kitty ran immediately towards where she had heard the discussion and saw that Frodo was running away from Boromir who was even nearer from the hobbit and yelled him,

"It is not yours, save by unhappy chance. It could have been mine!" and immediately tackled the hobbit who barely could exclaim terrified,

"Kitty!"

Hearing the name, Boromir turned only to receive a strong push that took him away from Frodo and took him back several steps. When he got up he saw that it was Kitty who actually helped the hobbit to get up.

"You! Damn bitch! "Cried the nobleman of Gondor

Frodo looked terrified at Kitty who was no less, for she had never guessed that the man who had called her pet name _'Little One'_ now called her 'damn bitch', not to mention that Boromir's physical appearance was not reassuring. His gaze was glazed, and he seemed to be lost, like a madman's; His skin was gray; His hair disheveled; No, it did not at all seem like the man named Boromir.

"Get away from MY ring, bitch!" He yelled angrily.

"No, Boromir! This is not your ring and this is not you! Come back! "Kitty exclaimed in a firm voice and interposed herself between the deranged nobleman of Gondor and the terrified hobbit

"I'm going to kill you, you fucking witch!" Cried Boromir, drawing his sword "I'll take that ring that belongs to me by my own right, so I have to remove them from your corpses"

And without further ado, attacked Kitty who barely had time to draw her sword and stop a pair of blows so violent that made her back several steps, and thus began a duel to death between two friends because Boromir was willing to kill Kitty and snatch the One Ring from Frodo who was terrified back to a tree watching the duel.

* * *

Kitty tried to deal with the hailstorm of blows that came to her, but no matter how much she had practiced with him and even though she had deep in the knowledge she had inherited thanks to _Ogun_ , she could barely stop it and, less still, she could overcome him; On the other hand, the madness that had seized Boromir gave him superhuman strength. Kitty was already distressed because as much as she called to remind him that she was his _'Little One'_ and that what he was doing was wrong, to each thing he would respond with a hurricane of curses and insults. What to do? What to do? Suddenly, she remembered some advice that Logan might have given her.

 _"To make a person react or to overcome it, a blow that never fails is to hit it on the forehead or the chin. Do not forget, Thumbelina "_

Trying to get close to Boromir and hit him, it was crazy considering the violent and supernatural way he attacked, but ... what could not do the force could do the cunning. She stopped a blow so strong that he almost disarmed her, jumped a couple of steps quickly and, without further ado, took Frodo's arm and forced him to run with her. Enraged, Boromir followed them with the sword in hand shouting and cursing. Kitty dodged the trees until she found a wide, strong trunk pine; Without thinking twice and without letting go of the hobbit she passed through it. Boromir was just stopping to avoid hitting the huge trunk when Kitty's hand went through the trunk once again and pulled him in such a way that, thanks to the speed of the nobleman of Gondor, such a blow was struck on the forehead that he fell half fainted.

* * *

Kitty motioned for Frodo to stay behind and she, without letting go of her sword, slowly approached Boromir. She kicked his sword several paces away and bent to see how he was. At that moment, the nobleman of Gondor slowly opened his eyes, had a bruise that was rapidly spreading over his forehead and had a cut from which came a couple of drops of blood. What was reassuring, however, was that his gaze was normal, his skin the same color as ever, and his hair, though disheveled by the continual journey, did not appear to be mad.

 _"'Little One'_?" He asked still dizzy, "what happened?"

At that moment, he saw Kitty bring the sword in her hand and tried to get up quickly, believing that there were orcs in the vicinity, but he had to lean on Kitty because he was still dizzy.

"What happened?" He said, squeezing his eyes to calm his dizziness "why do you have the sword drawn, _'Little One'_? And where is my sword? What is it, Frodo? "He added as he saw the hobbit who was still looking at him terrified behind Kitty

"Let's just say you had a bit of madness," she replied. "Fortunately, the blow to the head worked. By the way, I'm sorry, but it was the only way I came up with getting you back to reality "

Boromir was about to speak when an arrow struck a couple of inches from them. The three turned and saw an orc army approaching them with unsatisfactory intentions. Boromir quickly picked up his sword.

"Come on, run!" Boromir ordered as another pair of arrows dug close to them

"Do not! You come with us! "Replied Kitty.

And without giving either of them time to say anything, she took them by the hand and ran, forcing them to follow her. To the astonishment of the hobbit and nobleman of Gondor, the three of them went through the trunks of the trees and any obstacle that appeared to them, even the arrows pierced them without doing them the slightest damage. However, even though this gave them an enormous ability to flee, it was not enough for them to move away from them, not to mention that they would be guided to the camp where they would attack the entire _Fellowship of the Ring_ and from that realized soon Boromir. He let go of Kitty's hand and stayed behind.

"What are you doing Boromir ?!" she exclaimed, trying to grab him again by the hand, but the nobleman of Gondor prevented it

"If nobody remains to stop them, we will take them right where the others are and there will be no escape. Instead, if someone stays and distracts them for a moment, that will allow the little hobbits to be safe while Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli prepare to fight "

"But they're going to kill you!"

"I do not think so, _'Little One'_ , it's not going to be a long time when I have to face them myself. Now, run away, take the hobbit and be safe. "He turned to Frodo." I'm sorry, Frodo, I've failed you, but my _'Little One'_ is not going to fail you, run away and do what I could not do. " he said sadly

Frodo nodded.

"Boromir ...!" Kitty tried to say something to dissuade him while her eyes filled with tears, but the nobleman of Gondor would not allow her to finish because at that moment he hugged her and gave her a kiss on the forehead "run _" Little One_ ', run away, do not look back, I'll be fine "he said shaking her gently from the shoulders" come on, run away! "

After a moment's glance, Kitty took Frodo again and they both ran.

Once he saw them disappear into the trees, Boromir turned ready with his sword.

"Now, I will keep my oath for you Odalyn and for you _'Little One'_ "

* * *

Kitty and Frodo ran, holding hands. The young woman was distressed by the fate of her best friend. It was impossible that he could escape from that battle, but she clung to the fact that Boromir was an experienced warrior and that if they hurried she could help him, and that was why she was running faster and faster almost dragging Frodo down. His short legs could barely keep up. On the way, they met Sam who had gone to fetch Frodo.

"Mr. Frodo!" Exclaimed the hobbit when he saw him "Miss Kitty! Where were you? We all look for you in the forest! "

"The others?" Asked Kitty, "where are the others?"

"They have gone into the forest to seek you, Miss Kitty, Mr. Frodo and Boromir"

Kitty hesitated. Now, there would be no one in the camp. What should she do? She had to protect the hobbits that was a fact, but at the same time she could not leave her fellow travelers, she could not leave Boromir. She felt her tugged gently on a sleeve and turned. It was Frodo.

"Kitty, this is a mission I must do alone," he told her.

At this, she shook her head sharply as Sam exclaimed,

"No, Mr. Frodo, you will not go anywhere alone!"

"No, Frodo. I am not from the _Fellowship of the Ring_ , but I have vowed to protect you and destroy the One Ring and that I will, even if it costs my life! An X-Men never leaves his teammates behind! "

"I know, and I know you would not abandon me at any time, but this is my mission. Lady Galadriel told me so, I did not want to accept it, but I have seen that there is no other way out. You have to help Boromir and the others, and I have to destroy the One Ring "

"Then I'll go with you, Mr. Frodo!" Said Sam firmly, "and it does not matter that you tell me not to do it, I will follow you to the end of the world!"

Kitty's eyes filled with tears, much to her regret. She realized that the hobbit was right, not to mention that if Lady Galadriel had prophesied it was then very likely that it would be. She looked at him again, knelt and gave him a big hug.

"Good luck," she whispered in his ear.

Frodo hugged her tightly back as a couple of tears rolled down his cheeks. He ran a couple of meters, but then he returned.

"Please tell Boromir that I forgive him," he said, "and Kitty ... you're part of the _Fellowship of the Ring_ , never forget that," he added.

And then he ran, followed by Sam, leaving a stunned mutant.

* * *

Boromir fought endlessly, killing right and left. The images of his great love, Odalyn,; and that of his best friend, Kitty were repeated in his mind. He had sworn to both of them that he would never fail them and that he would be for them to the end. He had failed Odalyn, but he would not do it with Kitty, before he would die than allow something bad to happen to her. However, as the group of orcs grew in number he struggled, and could no longer contain them, he calculated the time that had elapsed since Frodo and Kitty fled and felt that it was only right at that moment to call for help and alert the others, so he blew the Horn of Gondor.

* * *

The hoarse sound of the Horn of Gondor brought her out of her astonishment. She shook her head and realized that the others still needed her help, and that Boromir was asking for help. Without thinking twice, Kitty drew her sword and ran in the direction she had heard the call of the Horn of Gondor.

* * *

She was in a hurry to Boromir's aid when a large group of orcs appeared among the trees, blocking her way. Kitty gulped, she had never seen such horrible beings, not even the Skrulls, and in very few people had seen that chilling light that showed they were thirsty for blood and death. She raised her sword and took a deep breath as the orcs ran toward her. Kitty trembled with terror, this would be her first battle with a sword, and of course she would use her mutant power, but ... it was never the same. Why was not it the same? Because on Earth, in her home-realm, she fought for her survival, for the survival of her X-Men friends and other mutants, for saving Earth, but here ... here why she fought apart from the life of Boromir? Suddenly, as a flash of light to her mind came the words of Frodo: _'Kitty, you are part of the Fellowship of the Ring, never forget it'._ No other words ever had such an impact on her, now it was clear, she had to fight not only for Boromir or to destroy that damn thing, but now she also fought for all her traveling companions to whom she bound the same oath: destroy Sauron and save to Middle-Earth. Kitty screamed for encouragement and ran, sword ready, to meet the orcs and began the battle without quarter: mutant against orcs.

* * *

Kitty did not remember a fight like that, not even with the Sentinels. Was it that the orcs were more powerful or better warriors? The truth was that for Kitty to maintain her position for the first opportunity to appear, to go to the aid of Boromir who had blew the Horn a couple of times, each weaker, was the most difficult. Her mutation of pass through everything many times had saved her life and also allowed her to kill. The orcs continued to gather together without letting her advance and little by little anguished by the fate of Boromir. However, she did not allow herself to be defeated, no, the sudden realization of what Frodo's words meant gave her enormous strength and allowed her to continue fighting.

Suddenly, she felt that a strange presence or rather a strange feeling in her mind as of someone who remembers something came to her mind. With that strange sensation came a strange consequence: now she fought with more fluid movements and some of them that Boromir had never taught her, his reflexes had become faster and the force in her arms (mainly the right) had become greater. What was going on? It seemed as if her sparring skills had increased from moment to moment, perhaps not supernaturally, but they were not the same as when she had practiced with Boromir not even when she had begun to fight against that group of orcs.

The sensation was rare and vaguely familiar. Unfortunately, this made her distract and did not realize that the orcs had backed away leaving a space between her and them. Kitty, thinking that she had driven them back, would continue to run toward Boromir when suddenly a bomb that emitted a greenish-smelling smoke fell beside her. Before Kitty could recover from the attack, another pair of bombs fell almost to the side of her, each firing a very thick smoke of the same color and odor. Unable to avoid it, Kitty began to stumble, her sword fell out of her hand, she felt dizzy, nauseous, confused… so confused she was not noticed when a human figure who seemed to be feminine by its complexion, though it had some strange horns protruding of her back, approached her and after a few moments, gave her a kick. Kitty fell senseless.

* * *

Marrow turned to the group of orcs who had come back to approach Kitty who was senseless.

"Do not dare to hurt her or you will see them with me, useless!" She ordered them in a voice that made it clear that her threat was true. "tie her and take her to Isengard. Any damage, even a scratch, the one who suffers will have to answer for it! Where are the halfings? "

A pair of orcs took Merry and Pippin bound.

"You too are mutant ?!" exclaimed the second when he saw her

"Do not be silly, Pip!" Merry replied. "Mutants are good, Kitty is good."

Marrow came over and looked at them mockingly.

"Contrary to what you think, halfing, I'm a mutant. My name is Marrow and in that all the mutants we are good, in this you are mistaken "

The two hobbits looked with awe at the mutant, not least considering that they had never seen a person with the physique that she had, not to mention that they saw Kitty tied and senseless.

"What have you done to her ?!" exclaimed Merry

However, his question was in vain because Marrow did not even bother to see him again, but she approached an orc who had just arrived.

"And the others?" She asked.

"Fighting. They splitted them as you ordered "

"Where are the other two halfings?"

"We do not know, they seem to have fled by the river"

Marrow said a curse.

"Damn and useless orcs! You cannot do anything right! You have not even been able to beat the other four!" She said angrily, "you!" She told the group that had stopped Kitty" take these two halfings and Shadowcat to Isengard, do not stop for nothing until they have been delivered to Saruman " She turned to the orc who had given her the report "you will look for the squadron that Lurtz was directing (the name Marrow had given to Saruman's Uruk-hai) and sent them to search all around." She turned to the orcs who were going to bring Kitty, Merry and Pippin to Isengard "what are you expecting? Move!"

Without waiting to be ordered again, the orc squadron headed toward Isengard running at full speed, while the orc was going to fulfill his commission and Marrow ran in the direction where she would find Boromir because she knew he was fighting alone.

* * *

 **Apparently, Marrow is an innate military leader. Splitting the** _ **Fellowship of the Ring**_ **was not a bad idea, now she has headed to fight against Boromir. What will happen? What will be the reaction of the nobleman of Gondor? And Kitty? What was the strange feeling she felt when she accepted that she would fight to destroy the One Ring and her fellow travelers?**

 **Waiting for your reviews, guys!**


	17. Hunting some orcs

**Hello world!**

 **As you said Reploid Avenger, Kitty has been in the midst of worse dangers, but this time is the first time she falls into the hands of beings like the orcs. Will she end up in Isengard with the two hobbits? Can she save herself and save the hobbits?**

 **And let us not forget Boromir and his reaction, as well as that of others, in front of Marrow. For this to happen, I must warn you that there will be some changes for literary reasons.**

 **Thanks to all readers and your reviews are always welcome.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 17: Hunting some orcs**_

Boromir continued to fight without knowing that Frodo and Sam had left alone for Mordor, and Kitty and the other two hobbits had been taken prisoners. For him, the _Fellowship_ was already on notice, the hobbits would surely be in a place relatively 'safe' (since in the times they ran, there was no safe place in Middle-Earth outside the elven realm), while the others very soon they would come to his aid, and that was why he resisted.

Unfortunately, it could not be. After Frodo and Sam met with Aragorn and he accepted that both hobbits left alone for Mordor, the Ranger had had to fight against a battalion of orcs. Legolas and Gimli soon arrived in his aid, however, as much they wanted to break the siege in which they had them in order to go to the aid of Boromir and Kitty whom they believed was fighting together with the nobleman of Gondor, it was not possible for them. Separated as they were, they were not sure where all the members of the _Fellowship_ were except Frodo and Sam. Decidedly Marrow's strategy had been excellent.

Marrow ran nimbly through the woods. She was a mutant that, apart from having the ability to cover herself with a kind of armor made of bone as hard as the hardest of all the rocks and that could also throw thorns made of the same material at high speed, had an impressive stamina and agility not to mention that she could recover quickly from a wound, but never with the efficiency and speed with which they did Wolverine or X-23. Her athletic and slender body allowed her to run fast and stay perfectly on her ground in the middle of a fight, and that was why she thought of facing Boromir.

She stopped for a moment and saw Boromir bravely facing the orcs. Marrow had to accept that decidedly this man was an excellent warrior and very brave, one had only to observe his agile movements and the light that shone in his eyes to realize that he would not be an easy opponent ... although, that of not very easy to defeat? Marrow was mutant, she was above him in the evolutionary chain. Moreover, he was part of the _Fellowship_ and was being a nuisance since the mutant might well have used all those orcs to look for Frodo and Sam, instead of a mere 'human' being slaying them. No, that simple 'human' would die without remedy and without thinking twice, she aimed to his left shoulder (since she had noticed that he was using his left arm mainly) and fired one of her fearsome and sharp 'spears'. A smile appeared on her lips as she saw the face of the nobleman of Gondor at the unexpected and painful attack. But her smile did not last because she saw that, facing the dreadful pain, Boromir just changed his sword to the other hand and continued to fight to finish killing the few orcs that were missing.

"Damn monkey!" She murmured.

Boromir had continued to fight against the few remaining orcs. He had been surprised by this treacherous attack, especially when he saw that it was not an arrow that had hurt him, but was a kind of small spear made of material that he did not know and which, however, produced almost unbearable pain.

Finally, he killed the last orc. His body had scarcely fallen when, to his astonishment, he saw a woman coming (or at least it seemed by its figure), but of such a strange physic that he had never in his life, even in legends, heard that there was such a being as that. Her skin was magenta pink, her hair shorter than any Middle-Earth man would wear was purple, her green eyes, but the most impressive thing about this person was that she was almost completely covered her body by a strange armor made of an even stranger material and that at the edges of its extremities ended in sharp spikes without counting the huge ones that came out of its back.

The nobleman of Gondor almost immediately recognized in that strange armor that covered that person, the same weapon with which he had been wounded in the shoulder. He wondered for a moment if it would be a new type of orc because Kitty had never spoken of such a mutation, but his doubt soon disappeared when that woman mockingly said:

"Congratulations human. You have beaten alone a large group of orcs, let's see if you have the same luck with a mutant. "And without further ado, she attacked him.

* * *

Boromir had barely had time to take a huge leap back to avoid being killed on the spot. He was on his guard and tried to concentrate, but it was not so easy because the pain that the thorn caused him deep in his shoulder and the amount of blood he was losing made him feel increasingly weak and a cold sweat over his face.

At the first attack quickly followed several more that Boromir barely was able to stop with his sword, even managed to dodge a pair of spikes that the mutant threw at point blank and which had been nailed violently in the trunk of the tree that was just behind him.

Boromir wondered anguished what would become of Kitty, what would become of his _'Little One'_. Had she been taken prisoner? Would she still fight next to the other three? Would she be with the hobbits to defend them if necessary? Would she know there was another mutant in Middle-Earth? And ... how the hell did you beat a mutant? And even more so, a mutant like that woman? He'd never asked Kitty that much, and decided that if he survived, he would ask her to teach him to fight a mutant.

Yet all this was crossing Boromir's mind and the increasingly unbearable pain, he was able to stop Marrow's attack and until that moment he had done nothing but defend himself against the hail of attacks. He had realized that it was safest to keep a close distance to avoid being shot again by a deadly shot and that, perhaps, could not dodge this time. So the mutant made use of hand to hand combat and with each blow was stopped by the blade of the sword of the noble of Gondor. Finally, he managed to stop a blow that went directly to his side, immediately made a feint and with the blade thrust her so that his sword broke one of the spines that protruded from her left elbow and even managed to hurt her in the forearm .

Seeing this, Marrow frowned fiercely, decidedly that human was a true warrior and, therefore, would have to die hopelessly. It was not that Marrow had ever thought to spare his life, but that made him dangerous, not to mention that he had just wounded her. A human, a being inferior to her in the evolutionary chain, a simple ... simple ... simple monkey had hurt her! No, that would be the end of that human!

Taking advantage of Boromir's surprise as the wound on her arm was quickly covered by that strange armor, she took the blade from his sword and then punched him hard in the stomach. If only it had been a punch, Boromir would have stayed for a few moments without air, but Marrow made a sharp, long spine out of her hand so that it pierced him and wounded him mortally.

Boromir watched her, his eyes widened with shock as he fell to his knees. Marrow saw him grinning and was going to kick him as she had done with Kitty, but she was stunned when the nobleman of Gondor stopped her with his sword so that the mutant fell off on her back. Making appeal to all his forces, Boromir rose again leaning on his sword and attacked. Unfortunately, Marrow was a mutant who was accustomed to the fight and her amazement did not last. She rolled immediately and just when Boromir was going to unload the blow, with one hand she stopped the attack and the other pierced his chest forcing him to fall again on his knees.

Marrow rose again and looked at him for a moment, enjoying the pain and agony he was surely suffering. She was going to give him the mortal blow when an arrow whistled so close to her head that she felt the air brush against her right ear. She raised her head sharply and saw that Legolas was aiming at her, and behind him were Aragorn and Gimli with their weapons ready. The amazement of the elf upon seeing her was unheard of, and not less that of his two other companions, but they did not stop.

Marrow quickly measured her chances. It was obvious that they had defeated the rest of the orc battalion and probably also the 'toy' of Saruman, therefore, they were not going to be easy to defeat and even less when there was by means an elf that was known by his legendary ability in the bow therefore, running away was the best option. After all, although she had not got the One Ring or Frodo, she had broken the _Fellowship_ , killed one of its members, and taken Shadowcat, Merry, and Pippin prisoners. And the other two hobbits? They were on their way to Mordor, no problem ... they would either be her or, most likely, Avalanche who would take care of that problem.

So, without thinking twice she dodged a pair of arrows and ran off with all the speed her legs allowed, disappearing in seconds from everyone's sight in the middle of the forest.

* * *

The sound of a body falling to the ground was the one that made Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli return from their astonishment after seeing that strange woman.

"No!" Exclaimed Aragorn, seeing that it had been Boromir who had fallen

The Ranger came over and knelt beside him, who grabbed his shoulder.

"Kitty, where's Kitty?" He asked immediately.

"We thought she was with you," Aragorn replied palely, realizing what that meant.

"They've taken her," Boromir said anguished, "where are the halfings?"

"We do not know where Merry and Pippin are, as far as Frodo and Sam I let them go"

Boromir paled more, if that was possible. The news was not good ... except for the last one.

"Then you did what I could not" he said "I tried to take the One Ring from Frodo, but Kitty prevented it. She managed to wake me up from the spell of the One Ring and… and I failed her! Just as I failed Odalyn, just as I failed to all of you!"

Aragorn didn't know who was Odalyn but of one thing he was sure: Boromir hadn't failed, not at all.

"No Boromir. You fought bravely! You have kept your honor"

"It is over. The world of Men will fall and all will come to darkness… and my city to ruin"

"I do not know what strength is in my blood, but I swear to you I will not let the White City fall nor our people fail!"

Boromir faintly smiled when he heard this.

"Our people? Our people" he said trying to reach his sword that he had left fall when Marrow had mortally attacked him.

"I would have followed you my brother… my captain… my king" he said while his eyes filled with tears

Aragorn smiled sadly, but he immediately realized that Boromir was not crying over what had just happened between them, no, the nobleman of Gondor was crying because of the anguish he had for Kitty, for his _'Little One'_ that was in the hands of the orcs.

"I swear we'll save her," he told him.

Boromir looked at him sadly as two tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I failed her just as I failed Odalyn" he murmured

"We will save her and protect her, I swear"

At the last word, Boromir frowned slightly and just turned his head to Legolas who was seeing a few feet away. The elf felt uneasy since he had never seen death so close. After all, those of his race were immortal and Death was foreign to most of them and therefore he preferred to see everything from afar, but he approached when Boromir called to him. Legolas approached, not knowing what to expect or what to say. What was said to a dying man? And what did the dying man want to say?

He saw that with great difficulty the nobleman of Gondor took off his ring which had the arms of his family and gave it to the astonished elf.

"Give this to my _'Little One'_ " he said "tell her when she arrives in Minas Tirith show it. This ring will allow her to be safe there "

Legolas frowned at this. Again, he felt that strange feeling, but this changed to an unheard of surprise when he heard Boromir say,

"Legolas, swear, give me your word that you will protect Kitty. That you will do anything to keep her safe, so you have to fight directly against the Dark Lord of Mordor and against all Middle-Earth you will always be by her side and you will never leave her. Swear to me for your honor "

Legolas and Aragorn were astonished, for the voice of the nobleman of Gondor had regained a slight strength, and in his eyes, though veiled by the shadow of the nearby Death, a light still shone with a firm resolution.

"I give you my word that I will do everything you ask me" he said

Boromir chuckled weakly at the sight of the elf's face who seemed to see visions.

"What? Did you think, Legolas, that I loved her? " He barely said" no, she's my _'Little One',_ you're the one who loves her and that's why I've asked you to protect her because I know you'll do it like that cost you your life "

Legolas opened his eyes wide with what he had just heard while Aragorn smiled slightly. Most likely the elf would have protested what Boromir had just said, but there was no chance, for these were the last words of the nobleman of Gondor.

* * *

A long and heavy silence followed Boromir's death, Aragorn kissed Boromir's brow while murmuring:

"Be at peace, son of Gondor"

Then he stood up and looked to Gimli who bowed his head in signal of respect.

"They will look for his coming from the White Tower, but he will not return" said the Ranger

Legolas looked at the dead man. He was shocked because being so close of that kind of experience but moreover because what just had happened and told him the noble of Gondor.

* * *

After having put the body of Boromir in a boat along with his shield, his sword, his gold belt (gift of Lady Galadriel) and the Horn of Gondor; they pushed the boat into the river for the current to carry.

Legolas felt torn in two. He knew he had to go after Sam and Frodo because the last one was the One Ring bearer, but on the other hand was the oath he made to Boromir and, although he had not done so, he was distressed by Kitty's fate. Had he really fallen in love with Kitty? But no! Because if he had been in love with her, he would have been able to sense if she was in danger and thus avoid the catastrophe of being taken prisoner, but ... it had not been so. Although he had to admit that there were times when he could feel someone else's emotions and they were always the same as Kitty showed ... would it be that he really had fallen in love with Kitty? After all, one of the characteristics of when the elves fell in love was that they could sense the emotions of the loved one and sense also if they were in danger. Of one thing he was sure, he would keep to the letter the oath made to Boromir, even if it cost him his life. A voice with a strong Scottish accent drew him out of his reflections.

"We should hurry! The two young hobbits must have already crossed to the other shore "

Legolas turned to see Aragorn who did not seem to be unmoved and instead stared at the huge spike he had taken from Boromir's left shoulder.

"You do not think to follow them" said Legolas more like statement than as question

"Frodo's luck is no longer in our hands"

This response made the elf feel somehow relieved as this meant that they, that HE might, could go in search and save Kitty.

"Then it has all been in vain! The _Fellowship of the Ring_ has failed!" said Gimli with desperation

Aragorn put his hands on their shoulders.

"Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Kitty nor the hobbits to torment and death, not while we have strength left"

He shown them the spike that he has taken from Boromir's left shoulder.

"Besides we must know more about who's the one who attacked us. Maybe Kitty knows her so we have to find her not to mention that you Legolas have an oath to keep"

Legolas slightly blushed to the tips of his ears but anyway he nodded.

"Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. Let us hunt some orcs!"

The elf and the dwarf looked each other grinning and then to Aragorn who smiled in turn and then ran to the woods followed by his friends.

* * *

The rest of the battalion that Marrow had sent to Isengard with Kitty, Merry and Pippin prisoners were hurrying toward their destination. The three of them were tied together, but Kitty was also bound by her feet, not to mention that she was so drugged she barely breathed and her skin was pale, her eyes half open and large circles beneath her eyes. Merry and Pippin had tried to call her several times in the hope that she could get the three of them to flee, but it was impossible since the young woman was heavily drugged all the time. As soon as the effects began to diminish once again she received another heavy dose which put her back into a state of almost deadly lethargy.

"Do not! Leave her! You are going to kill her! "The two hobbits once exclaimed, but it had been in vain that they had been threatened that if they spoke again they would also drug them.

* * *

After a couple of hours, a group of orcs met them.

"Why have you taken so long? Saruman wants the Shire-rats and the mutant, "the leader told them," where is the Chieftain? "He added, seeing that Marrow was not

"We will take the prisoners to Saruman and the chieftain left me in charge" replied the uruk who directed the battalion "if you do not like the decision, talk to her later"

The orc of the new group did not say anything. They all feared Marrow and Avalanche, for they all knew what they were capable of doing. Only Saruman infused them with more fear, though probably if they had known that all the mutants were descended from two Maiar disappeared thousands of years ago, they would have been feared as if it had been Sauron himself.

"Is she well drugged?" He asked to change the subject.

"You think I'm stupid? Of course she is well drugged! "Replied the other growling

The first orc was going to talk when suddenly he sniffed the air.

"What's going on? What do you smell? "

"Human flesh"

"They follow our trail. Let's move on!"

Upon hearing this, Pippin ripped the brooch from his cloak and dropped it.

* * *

Aragorn was listening intently with his ear pressed to the ground.

"Their pace has quickened. They must have caught our scent. Hurry!" he said while standing up

"Come on, Gimli!" called Aragorn

"Three days and nights pursuit… no food, no rest, and no sign of our quarry but what bare rock can tell" said panting the dwarf following them.

* * *

It passed several hours when suddenly Aragorn stopped and bended for taking the brooch that Pippin had left.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lothlórien fall" he said

"They may yet be alive" said Legolas though his voice was faltering a little and Aragorn immediately guessed that the elf was worried for Kitty.

"Less than a day ahead of us. Come! I'm sure that the three are alive"

Legolas nodded but turned around when he heard that someone stumbled and fell.

"Come Gimli! We are gaining on them!" said Aragorn

"I'm wasted on cross-country. We dwarves are natural sprinters, very dangerous over short distances" answered the tired dwarf following them to a hill where for a moment the three stopped.

"Rohan. Home of the horse-lords" said Aragorn "there's something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures, sets its will against us" he added after a moment

Legolas scanned the plains. He was anguished for Kitty and he couldn't feel anything but an awful sense of numbness, so awful that sometimes made him feel sick. Was Kitty sick? Was she poisoned? Or was only his worry for her? The elf didn't know any longer what to think since what Boromir told him.

"Legolas, what do your elf eyes see?" suddenly asked Aragorn

The elf shook a little his head for focusing again in what was he doing.

"The Uruks turn northeast. They are taking the hobbits and Kitty to Isengard"

"Saruman" murmured Aragorn

"Do you think that that… that… whatever had attacked Boromir is with the orcs?" asked Gimli still panting

Aragorn and Legolas looked to each other. That was a question, and a very important one because they didn't know how to attack and defeat such creature that surely would be a mutant. If only Kitty were with them…

* * *

Saruman was walking through the pits of Isengard, checking how was going the preparations for his new army. An orc was following him, explaining to the wizard what was needed.

"I want them armed and ready to march within two weeks" was saying Saruman

"But my lord, there are too many! They cannot all be armed in time, we don't have the means" answered the orc

"Build a dam, block the stream, work the furnaces night and day"

"We don't have enough fuel to feed the fires"

"The Forest of Fangorn lies on our doorstep. Burn it"

"Yes, my lord"

* * *

Saruman walked inside to his tower. He was a bit upset because he hadn't received word from Marrow. Though he knew very well of what the two mutants were capable of, he still was worried of what could happen. Would Marrow have succeeded in getting the One Ring? Would have she succeeded in getting Shadowcat prisoner? He hoped so because he pretended to offer her the same offering he had done to Avalanche and Marrow a couple of months before. In case she wouldn't accept then he was very willingly to change her, twist her, torment her until she would become a creature as horrible and abhorrent like his super Uruk-hai. Certainly, he would have a terrible warrior in any of the both cases for who could stop and defeat someone who was able to pass through everything? Not even the most powerful elves would be able! But for now, all that were just plans in the air, nothing that was considered as a reality until Marrow send word.

The voice of one of his horrible servants took him out of his thoughts.

"My lord, a messenger has come"

Saruman immediately turned to the panting orc that had just arrived.

"Well, I assume that you bring me good news" he said

The newly arrived orc bowed grotesquely.

"Yes, my lord. The chieftain Marrow send you a word"

"What had happened?"

"The _Fellowship_ had been broken. One of them was killed by the chieftain herself. Two halfings and Shadowcat are bringing here prisoners"

"And the One Ring? And Marrow?"

"The Chieftain didn't say anything about the One Ring but she's following a track. She sends you word that as soon as she gets her goal, she'll come back. She said that about the track, my lord mustn't worry for she will take of everything related to it"

Saruman frowned. What was that 'everything related with it'? Certainly, she wouldn't take the One Ring for her, none of the mutants desired it, surely was something else but… what. He thought for a moment to ask to the orc messenger but he was sure that Marrow wouldn't had told him her plan. If Saruman wouldn't know the fate of his fellow colleges, the two Blue Wizards, and if he wouldn't have his suspicions about the true nature of the mutants, he wouldn't be concerned. Something told him that whatever was doing Marrow was for the sake of Sauron and himself because he knew that both mutants pretended to live in a place where everybody respected and feared the mutants. However, he decided that it'd be a good idea to have an ace up his sleeve in any case of bad surprises.

* * *

It was nightfall. Though the uruk and the orcs knew that Saruman expected them, they decided for a night to rest, after all they had been running for several days without stopping, so they stopped in a field, near of a forest and lit a fire.

While they're busy, Merry approached crawling to Pippin with something in his hands.

"I think we might have made a mistake leaving the Shire, Pippin" he said

"You think?" said ironically the hobbit "what do you have there?" he asked when he saw the strange bag that Merry had in his hands

"This is what they use to drug Kitty. Already she's starting to wake up, soon she'll be fully well and she'll help us to escape"

Pippin looked towards Kitty who had started to blink while trying to focus her sight.

"Do you think she'll be good enough? I mean, she has been drugged for long time" asked Pippin after a moment

"I hope so but…"

"Shh! Listen!" cut him Pippin "what's making that noise?"

Merry payed attention. He heard low groans and rumbles coming from the forest while the orcs chopped the trees for wood.

"It's the trees" he answered

"What?!" exclaimed Pippin astonished

"You remember the Old Forest? On the borders of the Buckland? Folks used to say that there was something in the water that made the trees grow tall and come alive"

"Alive?"

"Trees that could whisper, talk to each other, even move…"

"I'm starving! We ain't had nothing but maggoty bread for three stinking days!" exclaimed in that moment an uruk

"Yeah! Why can't we have some meat?" added an orc while looking the hobbits "what about them? They're fresh"

"They're not for eating!" answered the leader of the uruk

"Then what about the witch?" the orc said while looking with lust to Kitty who was almost awake "she won't even put resistance, she's drugged!"

"She's not eating either! Besides, we don't know what has that drug" the uruk leader answered "is it time for a new doses?"

"Let's check if it's necessary" answered another orc

Merry and Pippin trembled. If they found out that Kitty was awake, they would drug her again and for drug her again they would look for the bag that Merry had stolen. Fortunately, Kitty had listened everything and though she was still very dizzy, she pretended to be still deeply drugged and she managed to fool the orc, thanks to the smell that had impregned to her clothes.

"Get back scum!" shouted the leader of the uruk when seeing the orc too close from Kitty "the prisoners go to Saruman, alive and unspoiled. Especially the woman"

"And why alive? And why is the woman so important? She would give very good sport!"

The rest of the army agreed. The hobbits looked to each other scared while Kitty trembled. So they pretended to rape her! Not even in her worst nightmares she could even imagine it! She had to find a way to flee and with her, the hobbits. Kitty wasn't sure if she would be able to enter in phasing state for enough time until they were able to lose the orcs in the middle of the forest, but her fear and the adrenaline that it gave her, that slowly she started to regain some of her strength.

* * *

In that moment, the orc who had wanted to eat and rape her or eat the hobbits was beheaded by the leader of the uruk.

"Looks like meat is back on the menu, boys!"

The orcs and the uruk piled on the dead orc for a bloody and grotesque feast. In that moment, Merry saw that Kitty, after closing her eyes for focusing, had passed through the ropes thus freeing herself. Immediately, the young woman crawled towards them.

"Are you alright Kitty?" asked Pippin

"Yes, I'm fine guys"

"You don't look good, Kitty. Are you sure?" asked Merry concerned when noticing her haggard face, pale face, dry lips and a bit heavy breathing.

"Yes, don't worry. Let's go now that they're busy eating each other. Give me your hands"

The hobbits obeyed but they looked concerned when they felt Kitty's hands covered with cold sweat and that they're slightly trembling. Their concern grew when they noticed that Kitty only could manage to make Pippin's hands pass through the ropes.

"You're not well, Kitty. You're very weak" said Merry worried

"I'm fine" answered stubbornly she but almost immediately drowned a gag _"maybe I should rest a little"_ she thought for a moment

Unfortunately, the leader of the uruk heard her gag and turned to them.

"Where are you going, you brats!" he shouted

All orcs turned to them.

"Let's go!" Kitty hurried Merry and Pippin "go, go, go!"

The two hobbits stood up and ran towards the forest while Kitty standing up stumbling still very dizzy for running. The leader of the uruk trapped her and took her of the hair pulling her to the ground. Kitty yelled in pain when feeling the jolt of pain in her head that was so awful that even in her semi numbness she felt it.

"Go on, call for help, bitch. Squeal! No one's gonna save you now!"

He just had barely said this when a spear pierced his back. In that moment, riders burst out and attacked the orcs and uruk slaying everyone and killing to everything that moved.

"Come Kitty! Let's go!" shouted Merry and Pippin

Kitty tried to stand up and follow them but again she stumbled.

* * *

 **Sadly, Boromir died but before he entrusted to Legolas to take care of Kitty shocking in this way to the elf moreover when the noble of Gondor tells him that is the elf and not him who loves Kitty. Is it true? Or maybe Boromir was mistaken?**

 **And Marrow? What's she doing? What does she pretend to take care? Will Kitty make it to run away or will she get trapped and die in the middle of the battle?**

 **Waiting for your reviews guys!**


	18. A clever plan

**Hi there!**

 **In the last chapter some questions remained: what was Marrow planning? Would Kitty get away with Merry and Pippin?**

 **Waiting for your reviews as they are very important to me.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 18: A clever plan**_

Marrow had followed the trail of Frodo and Sam. She thought to take the One Ring from the hobbit's corpse and take it to Saruman. The faster Sauron came to power, the faster Middle-Earth would fall and both she and Avalanche could live in a realm where they would be feared and respected; There would be no more persecution or more scorn, Saruman and Sauron himself had promised them, and for some strange reason, Marrow and Avalanche were sure that they could trust Sauron, it was something like a hunch.

Being fast, agile and with a stamina that surpassed any human being, she had soon reached the two hobbits. She was going to face them directly and she would kill them ... if she had killed Boromir who was an experienced warrior, what would prevent her from killing two simple hobbits who could scarcely fend for themselves in the wilderness.

Marrow saw them come up with a rope that was obviously not common, probably elven, from the Anduin River to a high bank. Both hobbits were exhausted, and it should be added that Marrow was also after running almost non-stop for the last few days; However, she was so close to her goal that she put aside her weariness and sneaked up to the hobbits who rested for a moment.

"When Lady Galadriel gave me this gift, I did not think it would be so useful," said Sam, "but I was wrong. Gimli was right, that Lady is a being who is much more than an elf. I even asked her for a dagger like the one she gave Merry and Pippin, "he added, blushing.

Frodo smiled. It was not common for his friend to ask for something and if he did, he was extremely shy when he dared.

"Aragorn says that's why she's called the _Lady of the Light_ , because she's a very wise lady, the wisest of all Middle-Earth," he said.

"I totally agree, Mr. Frodo. Is it true that she told you that this mission was going to have to cross it alone? "

"Yes, Sam, I'm glad you came with me, I'm sure I could not do it all on my own. Your hope makes me go forward "

Marrow smiled to herself. That was excellent, the two hobbits were all alone at her mercy.

Sam smiled with a frank smile and a true friend. Yes, he would not leave Frodo, his best friend, even if it was the last thing he did.

"What do you think happened to the others, Sam?" He asked in a whisper.

"I do not know Mr. Frodo, but I'm sure they must have beaten those monsters and continued their journey"

Frodo nodded slowly. Once again that terrible weight he felt since taking the One Ring to take it to Mordor and destroy it, settled back on his back.

"I'm going to get something to eat, Mr. Frodo. I'm sure it will do you good to eat something before we go on with our quest, "Sam said when he saw that once more had appeared in his blue eyes that dark and sad look

And he left quickly, but not far enough away to hear any noise as light as it would be in case something or someone approached Frodo. What the hobbit did not know was that someone was already so close that even he passed the shrub where Marrow was hiding without realizing that she was there.

* * *

Frodo thought over and over how his life had changed so drastically in a matter of a couple of months. Who would tell him that a couple of months ago his uncle, Bilbo Baggins, had reached the age and before leaving for Rivendell for a new and last adventure had left him commissioned his ring that was his most valuable possession? Who would tell him that the night Bilbo left, Gandalf would discover what that ring really was, and what he would find out tonight through his best friend? Whoever would say that thanks to that ring is that he had been almost mortally wounded by a Nâzgul and that thanks only to Strider or Aragorn and Lady Arwen who had taken him from the battlefield and Lord Elrond who had cured him, he was alive? Who would tell him that after a heated debate between representatives of the main Middle-Earth races, he, Frodo Baggins, a small hobbit and not at all skillful in the battle, had decided to take upon him the weight of being the One Ring bearer? What had he been thinking? Not even he himself knew, the truth was that now he was on this adventure and could not go back, not now, or never because of him depended the entire future of Middle-Earth. He could not just because it was difficult for him to leave everything, he would not let Gandalf's death be in vain nor the fact that Sam had left everything to follow him faithfully ... and yet the burden was so heavy!

"How thoughtful you are, halfling," a female voice suddenly said.

Frodo raised his head sharply and saw, astonished and at the same time frightened, a woman of strange appearance. Her skin was magenta, her hair short with a purple color, her green eyes, but strangest of all, it was the kind of armor that covered most of her body and the six huge spines that protruded from her back, as well as the two small horns on her forehead and the thorns that protruded from her elbows and knees. Her appearance was so strange, but, above all, the threatening gaze, that the hobbit, who was already frightened by what had happened in the forest with Boromir, rose immediately.

"What are you worried about, halfling?" The woman asked "are you worried about the fate of the One Ring? Do not worry about it, I'll take care of it "

As soon as he heard this, Frodo covered with his hand the ring that hung from his neck to protect him as his eyes opened wide in the fear of seeing that strange woman approaching menacingly more and more toward him.

Marrow turned her gaze to his hand that had covered the One Ring and heard clearly a voice that called her name with whispers so attractive that the mutant for a moment thought she was hallucinating.

 _"Marrow ... Marrow ... it's me Marrow!"_

She shook her head slightly confused by what she had just heard but came closer to the terrified hobbit because it was necessary to obtain the One Ring and take it to Isengard as soon as possible.

"Give me the ring halfling and I will not hurt you" she lied

Frodo drew back. It seemed a nightmare to him, first Boromir and then this woman or whatever that being was because he did not think she was a human, not even a mutant by her appearance. He looked around for help. If only Aragorn was around! But he did not have to count on him at all, now or ever. And Sam? Would Sam know that this woman-like being was following them?

"Do not worry about your chubby friend, halfling," Marrow said, guessing his thought "he will not come to your rescue"

"What have you done to him?" Frodo asked terrified.

"Nothing at the moment. Now, for the last time, give me the ring halfling. I warn you that I am not a patient person, so give it to me at once "

Despite the threatening accent, Frodo did not panic. He ran as fast as his legs would allow, shouting Sam's name to rescue him. Immediately behind him was Marrow who, every time she approached One Ring, listened more insistently to the voice that called her.

 _"Come Marrow ... it's me Marrow ... come ... come ... rescue me Marrow ... rescue me from the hobbit ... Marrow come ... help me ... Marrow ... Marrow ... I can help you ... I can change everything that has happened to you ... I can give you what you want Marrow, but you have to save me ... save me Marrow ... save me from the hobbit ... Marrow, Marrow! "_

The mutant did not understand where the voice came from, it seemed to come from the One Ring and its voice was increasingly insistent and attractive. Little by little she was drawn to the thought of keep it rather than taking it to Isengard.

Frodo realized that Marrow seemed to be faltering for a moment and realized that it was because the One Ring was calling her and taking advantage of the fact that for a moment the mutant stopped confused, ran to hide as he called Sam.

Marrow's bewilderment did not last long, she immediately pursued the fugitive hobbit who was soon cornered on rocks, relatively close to the river.

"Give me that ring, halfling, give it to me or I'll tear it from your corpse. You decide halfling, " she said in a terrible voice.

Frodo turned more to the rocks, if the natural aspect of Marrow was not exactly the most natural, the one that now had to hear the voice of One Ring was much less. Her magenta skin was now a sickly pinkish color, her short hair was curly and bloody purple, her green eyes glazed and bright with a light of malice and madness, her thorns had lengthened and sharpened in such a way that she looked dreadful.

Just as Marrow had just grabbed the hobbit's clothes, there was a battle-cry and they both turned. Before Marrow could even react, Sam tackled her by the legs and the three of them rolled down the slope, almost to the bank of the river. Frodo jumped up and put his hand to his neck. The chain was not around his neck.

"Sam! The One Ring! "He shouted.

The blonde hobbit immediately followed his friend who had turned towards the slope to frantically search the One Ring in the middle of the forest.

"There, Mr. Frodo!" Exclaimed Sam, seeing that a golden object shone in the middle of a heap of leaves

Frodo ran to the right place to see how Marrow beat him and took the One Ring. However, something very strange happened and that none of the hobbits expected because as soon as the One Ring touched the hand of Marrow, this one fell to the ground shouting of pain and released it. Quickly Frodo took it, put the chain around his neck and both hobbits ran away running away leaving a mutant convulsing with pain.

* * *

"Where do you think she comes from, my lord? Her clothes do not seem to be any realm we know of "said a male voice

"Surely she comes from distant lands, perhaps beyond the sea, perhaps that only the elves know" answered another male voice well modulated, pleasant and showing firmness "what interests me to know is how she ended up in the clutches of the orcs"

"It is true, my lord, since she does not seem to come from any realm known then how is she here"

"That's right, Heardred, as is the question of why she's here and why he's drugged. You say the symptoms seem to have been drugged the last three days? "

"Such is my lord"

"Then there is also the question of why those beasts were drugged"

"True, my lord. It seems that this maiden is full of mysteries "

"Mysteries that must be solved Heardred, especially in these times so dangerous"

There was silence.

"Look, my lord, she's waking up! Apparently, the potion we gave her served "

Kitty slowly opened her eyes. She felt much better. Was it because she had vomited? She vaguely remembered that she had seen Merry and Pippin call her to flee with them, but it had not been possible because she had fainted again, she had only managed to see that the two hobbits had gone into the immediate forest and then ... nothing, only darkness that was only interrupted for a moment for someone to give her a drink with a terrible taste that had forced her to vomit and then ... darkness just to open her eyes again and see two men leaning over her. She tried to sit up and immediately one of them helped her.

"Do you feel better, my lady?" Asked the one who had helped her.

Kitty nodded slowly. Her head still throbbed, but she felt much better so she was only weak most likely due to the lack of food.

"Where am I?" She asked faintly.

"On the plains of Rohan, kingdom of the lords of the horses, my lady," answered the other man in a rich golden armor, and his helmet, which covered part of his face, had the resemblance of a horse's head.

"I've never heard of such a place," she murmured.

Both men looked at each other.

"Could you tell me your name, my lady, and where does you come from?" Asked the man in golden armor

"My name is Katherine Anne Pryde and I come from Illinois"

The two men looked at each other, confused and surprised. They had never heard a name that was even like that, let alone heard of a realm with a name like that. Before either of them asked anything else, she asked them in turn.

"And you, who are you?"

Both men, after looking at each other for a moment, removed their helmets. The man in golden armor had long reddish golden hair, his features were manly, fair skin, blue eyes in which a resolute light glowed, he had a beard and mustache not very populous the same color as his hair. His partner had light blond hair, fair skin and light brown eyes.

"My name is Éomer, son of Éomund. My partner's name is Headred, son of Finnes. He is the one who has helped you to leave the state of lethargy in which you still were"

Upon hearing his name, Heardred bowed slightly as a greeting.

"Lethargy?" Asked Kitty a little confused.

"You were still drugged, my lady. Although the effects of the drug were already disappearing because of its potency and the long time under which you were under its influence could not dispose of them, that is why I had to give you a medicine that forced your body to vomit the most possible"

Kitty winced at this. So what he vaguely remembered was not a dream, but a reality.

"My lady, where in Middle-Earth is the realm from where you come from?" Asked Éomer

"Um ... I'm not really sure, but as far as I know, it's not in Middle-Earth"

"You mean you do not come from Middle-Earth?" He asked frowning.

"It seems so," said Kitty blinking several times to focus her eyes on the man who was speaking to her and who clearly looked surprised the same as his partner

"And how come you have reached Middle-Earth if the realm from where you come from is not here?"

"Um ... I do not know that either and so far, no one knows ... not even Lady Galadriel"

The two men looked at each other sharply. Did that woman know the legendary _Lady of the Light_?!

"So far I know that Middle-Earth is not even the realm from which I come, that is, that I come from another realm called Earth. As for how I got here and why I'm here, I do not have the faintest idea "

"Then you do not know why you were a prisoner of the orcs?" Asked Éomer narrowing his eyes and staring at her.

"No," Kitty lied "I remember nothing more than a few things vaguely"

"Remember when they drugged you?" Asked Heardred

"I think ... I think they launched a kind of smoke bombs with that drug and then ..." Kitty frowned then remembered the strange human figure who had seen her a few moments before kicking her in the head and this way making her lose consciousness "then nothing ... more than some fragments ... I feel that my memory is ... shattered"

Éomer stared at the young woman. His intuition told him that there was much more behind everything she was saying, that something was hiding, but he could not put the finger on it. However, his instinct also told him that this woman, although obviously not common and there was something more than what she was saying, was not dangerous ... after all Lady Galadriel knew her in person and it was said that elleth was famous for her wisdom and being the most wise, fair and perhaps one of the most powerful beings of all Middle-Earth.

"Come on, my lady," he said offering his arm to help her get up "we must leave soon"

"Where are we going?" Asked Kitty once she stood

"At this moment, we have no fixed course, my lady, but do not worry, while you are with us will not be in danger. Come on, I'll help you ride my horse, you'll come with me "

"Maybe you want to eat something, my lady," Heardred said. "You're weak and you need water too."

Kitty, who was dizzy, accepted the canteen that was filled with water and a piece of bread. It was not the best of meals, in fact, it did not even approach the lembas (and that Kitty detested the lembas), but anything was good as she was starving.

"Eat slowly, my lady," Éomer told her as he helped her to her feet.

Kitty nodded. The first morsels made her stomach protest and for a moment she wanted to vomit, but then gradually settled and soon she could eat well and the food did her good.

Meanwhile Éomer stared at her. Those hazel eyes hid something, the question was what. Where did that woman come from? Where was that place called Illinois? How had she met the legendary _Lady of the Light_? Why had the orcs drugged her? It did not make sense that they had drugged her since the girl did not have the strength of any orcs, not even a man's that could be tied up ... so why had they drugged her? And what kind of drug was it that was so powerful? The orcs were known for their poisons in their weapons, but not for their drugs there was not even recorded that the orcs used drugs for their prisoners! That had to be made clear, but for the time being ... it had to be helped to make her feel better, and the time would come to interrogate her in every way.

* * *

Marrow opened her eyes. Her body still ached horribly, and a faint burning was racing through her veins. It was the hangover of the frightful sensation she felt when she touched the One Ring.

She would never have imagined that such a thing would happen as soon as she touched the famous One Ring! And even less what had happened! She had been for the first time in person in front of Sauron or well ... to what it was nowadays: a great Eye of Fire. The guy was not at all pleasant and rather frightening and frightening, and yet the Dark Lord of Mordor had been interested in her and also in Avalanche and in the reaction that had occurred when she had touched the One Ring. Apparently, it was something that was not common more than in another person: Shadowcat. Why had the One Ring so badly injured them both? Not even Sauron himself had been able to respond to the moment she asked him, but he had promised that he would know the answer and give it to her and to Avalanche. Marrow did not know why, but that insane who wanted to conquer all Middle-Earth frightened her, but at the same time gave her confidence ... it was strange, but a hunch told her that the so-called Sauron was interested in the three mutants and was by that reason that would fulfill his promise, that is, that in Middle-Earth the mutants were respected and feared by all. Why was he so interested? That was a question and by the way she also wanted to have the answer because a hunch also told her that the mutants in Middle-Earth were something much more than they were on Earth. Yes, she would ask Saruman and if he did not answer she would threaten to tell him that she had spoken directly to Sauron and that he was also interested in knowing the answer to her question ... but she still could not return to Isengard, no, she had to leave resolved the matter of the One Ring because she had promised it by motu proprio to the Dark Lord. Marrow never left unfinished her missions and would not begin now, the question was: how she would finish her mission if every time she touched that jewel caused such pain, not to mention that she did not want to even remotely touch it again.

At that moment, her keen ear heard a few noises announcing that something or someone was approaching. Immediately she climbed a tree and hid among the foliage.

A couple of minutes later appeared a strange and horrible humanoid form. Its skin was pale, but of an unnatural pale; Its big eyes were animated by a light of sinister madness; It did not have any type of hair; It wore only a brown loincloth and walked like a kind of monkey.

"Gollum" she murmured

There was the solution to her problem.

* * *

Kitty finished eating. She felt much better, although she was still very hungry and weak, but considering the above circumstances, she felt very good.

"Feeling good, my lady?" A male voice asked.

Kitty turned and saw that it was Éomer who was watching her carefully as he continued to hold her. She nodded and walked away, a little hesitant.

"Try not to push yourself too hard, my lady," Heardred said, "your body is still not fully replenished and you need a long break and more food…"

"That will have to be later," interrupted Éomer, "it's time for us to leave. Are the others ready? "

"Yes, my lord"

"All right. The sooner we leave these dangerous places, like this forest, the better. Come on, my lady, I'll help you get on my horse "

But Kitty was stuck in her place because when she heard Éomer that the forest was a dangerous place, she had remembered to have heard groans and strange noises that, according to Merry's whispers, were the trees of that forest ... Whispers? Whispers of Merry?!

"Oh my God!" Exclaimed anguished "Merry and Pippin? Where are they?"

Éomer and Heardred looked at each other in surprise at the sudden change of the young woman and at the sight of her great anguish.

"What are you talking about, my lady?" Éomer asked, noting that, as he had suspected, there was something she had not told them

"Merry and Pippin! Two hobbits! They were prisoners with me! Have you seen them?"

"No, my lady, we saw no one but you and the orcs we killed in their entirety"

Kitty paled.

"No!" Exclaimed "it is not possible! You must have seen them! They were with me when you arrived! "

"Actually, my lady, we did not see anything," Heardred said.

"What did not you tell us, my lady?" Éomer asked her, frowning at her and staring straight into her eyes. "You did not tell us everything that happened. What happened?"

"I have to go," was Kitty's response, but she could not because Éomer grabbed her arm firmly, but without hurting her.

"Answer my question, my lady," he said in a voice that did not admit retort "who are you? How did you get here? Where do you come from? Why were you taken prisoner?"

Kitty realized that she had two options: one, she could answer all his questions which could lead to either taking her prisoner or taking her to ask more questions; Or two, could flee and go into the woods to find the two hobbits. It was nighttime, and she might not find them that night, but her tracking lessons with Boromir would help her find them faster than staying with those men. So she decided to flee, but there was only one small problem: how to flee from those men in arms? Kitty did not have her sword, and certainly the old bow of Legolas and its arrows had remained in the _Fellowship_ camp, so she was totally at the mercy of those men, she had nothing to defend herself with or with what to attack or with what to force the passage to escape ... or not? No, she did, she had her mutation, she could pass through all of them and flee, although that entailed a great danger because soon they would be chasing her for witchcraft in all those places. But there was no other possibility, it was a priority to find the hobbits.

"Let me go to the forest! I have to find my friends! " She exclaimed, trying in vain to get rid of Éomer

"No, my lady, you will not leave until you answer all my questions" Éomer said in a tone that left no doubt that it would be so

Kitty realized that there was no choice but to use her mutation, so without thinking twice, she concentrated and passed her arm through the hand of Éomer who stood as one who sees visions and immediately drew his sword.

"Witchcraft!" He exclaimed.

Kitty looked around. Heardred had also drawn his sword and threatened her as did Éomer. The other men had heard the voice of their leader and had come to see what was happening.

"She's a witch! Catch her! "He said in a thunderous voice

At one point the men moved toward her to catch her, but to everyone's astonishment, Kitty passed through them and ran toward the woods. The astonishment of those warriors increased until they were astonished when one of them fired an arrow to hurt her, but this one crossed Kitty's body as if the girl had been a simple shadow.

The men hurried to the forest, but no one not even Éomer dared to enter.

"Do you think she's a Saruman spy?" Heardred asked.

"I do not know," replied Éomer furiously. "but I do know that the Fangorn Forest will take care of her"

* * *

Gollum had followed the trail of Frodo and Sam as long as they both continued their journey by boat along the Anduin. As Aragorn said, that horrible being was incredibly astute, and his ambition or, rather, mad longing to obtain the One Ring was so great that it urged him to follow the possessor of that jewel even to hell itself. He stopped by the sight of what looked like a ... fight? Or someone who had fallen into deadly pain? What had happened? A soft _'thud'_ made him turn sharply and barely managed to squeal when Marrow had him against a tree threatening him with one of her terrible thorns.

"What are you doing here, freak? Following your precious One Ring? "

Gollum hated being called like that by the mutants, in which case they were the freaks, specifically her with that strange appearance. Gollum said nothing, but his gaze answered everything.

Marrow released him, but that did not stop her from threatening him with her terrible thorns.

"Gollum, I need you to do me a favor," she told him.

This being did not dare to flee, for he knew that Marrow's aim seldom failed.

"I need you to take the One Ring to Mordor"

Gollum opened his wide, astonished eyes. He thought she was going to ask him to get her the One Ring, his precious One Ring, but no ... she asked him to take it to Mordor. What was the woman really thinking?

"Listen Gollum, I'd take the One Ring to Mordor myself, but Saruman needs me in Isengard and as you can guess, I cannot be in two places at the same time, so I need you to do me a huge favor" She paused " Surely you know, because everything related to the One Ring you know, two hobbits go to Mordor to destroy it… well, it's about you take them to Mordor and at the right time, you steal it from them "

"And Gollum keep his precious ring?" He asked as his horrible eyes glowed with a light of crazy ambition

"Yes, if you are able to get what I ask and run away from Mordor"

"Gollum not being able to flee from Mordor. Avalanche will seek to kill Gollum "he said furiously thinking, right, that Marrow was deceiving him.

But the mutant was not a fool either. She knew that Gollum detested Avalanche because the first time they met, he had almost killed Gollum in a rather painful way. It was only through Saruman and herself that Gollum was still alive. That action somehow gave her some credibility before him; So she bent down and let out a thorn in a strange, blunt form from her arm, and gave it to him.

"Here," she said, "if you find Avalanche, show him this and he'll let you go. It's a kind of hidden message that he and I have. Maybe he will not help you escape from Mordor, but he will spare your life and it will depend on your cunning to get out of that place, which I am sure you will get ... after all, you managed to escape from the elves of Mirkwood, is not so? You've even tracked the One Ring here "

"You wanted to take the precious ring to Saruman, why now you want Gollum to keep with it?" He asked even suspiciously

"Because I have realized that Saruman is not someone trustworthy," Marrow said, sighing to feign disillusionment and mistrust in the wizard. Which was not far from reality, she knew now that Saruman knew something about the mutants and that until now she had hidden them.

"Then you'll do me that favor, Gollum?" She asked after a moment, "Once you've got it, you kill the hobbits and run away from Mordor as fast as you can. If you can find Avalanche before you leave that place, it would be perfect, you show him what I just gave you and you hide. Later I'll go and find you "

Gollum was thoughtful and saw the thorn that Marrow had just given him. In his mind the scene was repeated in which the mutant had saved his life from Avalanche and the dreadful way in which he was going to die. Perhaps that wretched being had the mind and heart twisted thanks to the One Ring, but there was one factor that played in Marrow's favor and was that because Gollum had been so miserable for most of his life many times an act of kindness could make a certain dent at. This was how it had been noticed in the elves of Mirkwood and later it would be noticed with Frodo and Sam.

"Gollum accept" said "but Marrow swear she will fulfill what she has promised to Gollum"

Marrow offered her hand to shake Gollum's horrible.

"I swear solemnly," she told him.

Timidly Gollum took Marrow's hand and almost immediately lost himself in the shadows of the night without seeing that the mutant had smiled. She had succeeded in deceiving him, and the One Ring would safely come straight to Sauron.

* * *

 **Not silly at all Marrow was with her plan. Now the interesting thing is to know if Saruman will tell her the same story that Lady Galadriel told Kitty. Sauron will learn that the mutants are descendants of two Ishtarí?** **And what about Kitty?**

 **Waiting for your important reviews, guys!**


	19. In the Fangorn Forest

**Hello world!**

 **Marrow sent Gollum with the important task of taking the One Ring to Mordor, killing the hobbits and fleeing with the One Ring, managing to miraculously deceive him. Kitty, for her part, fled from the Rohirrim, but not before having to expose her mutant ability. What will happen now?**

 **Waiting for your reviews, guys. They are of great importance to me to know what you think of this fanfiction.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 19: In the Fangorn Forest**_

Kitty made her way into the woods, running nonstop for a couple of minutes until she was sure they were not following. She felt tired, her head again throbbed and she was nauseated. It was a fact, the drug used by the orcs to drug her had been very potent. Kitty wondered why they had drugged her to that extreme that barely remembered some scenes of what had happened before they dope her and her body still could not recover completely. Would the time come when she would be quite all right? She was not even able to use her mutation well, she had to concentrate to be able to use it when it was so well mastered that it was natural for her to go into the phasing state anytime she wanted, but now ... she had to make an effort to achieve it. It had been a miracle that she could flee from those men, but that effort had diminished her little strength.

She paused a moment to listen. No noise was heard, therefore, men either had not followed or had managed to lose them. Kitty felt very bad, her body screaming for her to rest, the powerful drug still wreaked havoc on her health so Kitty wondered if she would someday be wholesome or end up like the drug addicts of her time: half crazy. And she wondered if she was going to stay in that state because, although she did not hear any noise, she clearly felt that many pairs of eyes were looking at her wherever she went. Were the effects of the drug? Was her imagination and fatigue? Who knows! But the fact was that Kitty was sure there was someone watching her; Nevertheless, she did not take more heed to it because it was indispensable to find as soon as possible to the two hobbits. How long would it have been since Merry and Pippin fled until she regained consciousness? She did not know, but she hoped the two hobbits were not so far away that she did not find them.

Recalling the lessons of tracking she had learned from Boromir, she began to look for her two friends. Suddenly a shiver of terror ran through her body as she saw an orc corpse. Facing her disgust and her fear, Kitty approached the horribly deformed corpse and realized that it seemed to have been crushed, as if a huge giant had stepped on it. Kitty remembered with some black humor that in the movie of Jurassic Park 2, a poor Latino had been crushed by a Tyrannosaurus Rex at the moment of fleeing all inside a waterfall. That was the corpse of the orc. Obviously, there were no dinosaurs in Middle-Earth, or at least until that moment no one had appeared, though Kitty was no longer sure of what was true and what was not, especially with the poor state of health in which she was.

She continued to search, but soon she was exhausted with fatigue and general malaise. Her head ached horribly and was spinning, she was nauseated, she could barely breathe, her eyes were lost and she could not focus well, she really felt very bad and wished for a moment to be in Lothlórien where Lady Galadriel could help her with her magic and her wonderful medicine, but ... there was no help at the moment.

Kitty vomited once more until there was nothing left in her stomach. Suddenly she felt lonely, abandoned, sick and with no one at her side, in a strange land where, in a short time (if not for a long time) her very presence would be considered a threat, none of the _Fellowship_. How much she would have given because Boromir or Legolas had appeared at that moment! Now it was she who had to search and save the two hobbits and her ... who would save her? Who was going to help her? Who would cheer her up and tell her not to give up? Who would tell her that it did not matter that she was in a strange land, a realm that was not hers? Who? Who would? In her realm had been the X-Men, the Professor, Logan, Jimmy, but ... and now? No one was by her side, no one! She even wondered if the _Fellowship_ would be looking for her or only for Merry and Pippin. After all, almost all of them considered her as a kind of a witch and didn't considered her as part of the _Fellowship_.

These thoughts were so depressing that Kitty began to cry disconsolately. Her desolation, despair, discouragement, and loneliness had reached its height.

It had been a long time since she had felt so sad and bad. For most of the time, since coming to Middle-Earth, she had felt abandoned and alone and had been only Boromir's affection and, later and to a lesser extent, the friendship of Legolas, who had soothed the situation ... but, she was still a stranger to all and also a witch. Had not these been the words of Éomer? Although Frodo's words that she was part of the _Fellowship_ still echoed in her ears, they seemed so distant at the time! Kitty would have given anything to return to her realm, because her friends would not have died the same as the Professor or at least that Jimmy and she had managed to get to Genosha ... but those were just dreams.

To the discouragement and depression was increased the physical discomfort thanks to the drug that did not help her at all in the emotional part. Kitty kept crying for the first time in her sadness until she fell asleep at the foot of a big tree.

* * *

But even her dreams were not a way to escape her pain and discomfort. In her dreams, she seemed to be in a strange military base in the midst of some forest that seemed to be from the North of America, she was not sure of that, but it was a fact that they seemed to keep something very important because the guard and codes Security were at their maximum. Where it was? Why was she there? What was that place?

For some strange reason, Kitty decided to go to the military base and make use of her mutant abilities and everything that had learned with the X-Men, mainly with Logan, would sneak to the main part as if a voice attracted and it indicated towards where she should go. Finally, she passed through a thick steel door and entered a room that seemed to be of scientific experiments judging by the people who had all dressed there in lab coats. Strangely, no one saw her as if she were a ghost or someone invisible. That sort of call directed her to a capsule where there was someone in what appeared to be cryogenic or something like that. Kitty came slowly and when she saw who was there, she was terrified. It was Professor Charles Xavier.

But how was he there? He had died when Mansion X had been destroyed! How was it possible that he was there and alive for what appeared in the vital signs? Kitty immediately tried to open the capsule and seeing that she could not, tried to pass through it and thus remove the Professor's body, but it was impossible. Kitty began to cry desperately. Suddenly she saw that the Professor opened his eyes and looked at her with that kind and affectionate look he had for her.

"Kitty" called her as only he knew how to do it

"Professor!" Kitty exclaimed, crying with joy, "Are you alive?! Are you alright?!"

The Professor did not answer her question, but said something very strange.

"I'm so sorry, Kitty, I did not mean to"

Kitty frowned. What did he mean? To be taken prisoner? But he was not to blame for anything! They were the X-Men for not having been able to defend him or the younger mutants or the Mansion X.

"No, Professor! Do not! You're not to blame for anything! "

But the Professor shook his head sadly.

"I'm so sorry, Kitty, I did not mean to. My intention was to save you, that you were safe, I'm so sorry Kitty "

Kitty did not understand at all and was going to ask why he apologized when the Professor said something even stranger.

"Kitty, you have to keep going or you will not survive"

Kitty was puzzled. What did he mean?

"But Professor ... I do not understand!"

"I'm sorry Kitty, I'm really sorry, I did not want you to suffer. Now you have to be strong and move on, keep going Kitty "

The image of the Professor began to blur like everything around him.

"Do not! Do not! Professor! Do not go! Do not go! I need you! Professor! "Kitty began screaming desperately. But all was in vain, in a matter of seconds everything disappeared leaving everything in complete darkness.

* * *

Kitty woke with a start, her forehead bathed in cold sweat, and a shiver ran through her body. She understood absolutely nothing. Why did the Professor apologize?

What did he want to save her from? Was it a dream or was it a telepathic form in which he had communicated? And if so, then who had him imprisoned, where and why?

Suddenly a strange sound, like the creaking sound of wood, sounded just a few steps from her. Kitty raised her head sharply and screamed in terror. The tree where she had fallen asleep a moment ago had moved and his yellow eyes were watching her intently.

Kitty stood up stumbling and tried to run, but the weakness and effects of the drug prevented her from running more than a couple of feet before falling face down. Without even having time, the tree caught up with her and caught her between its branches without Kitty even trying to defend herself or flee. She had filled her strength and she did not even have the capacity to concentrate enough to pass through all the branches, she ran the danger of being halved and that would not be good.

"What do we have here?" The tree said in a strange voice.

Kitty froze. So Merry had told the truth, the trees in that place spoke and moved. That explained why Éomer and his army had not gone into the woods.

"Put me down!" She shouted, kicking.

"Do you know that it is impolite to vomit on people's feet?" Said the offended tree "although it should not surprise me, the orcs are capable of that and more"

"Orcs?!" Kitty said indignantly, "I'm not an orc! I'm a woman!"

"Um ... so why do you smell so strange? Your clothes smell like a drug that only Saruman uses "

Kitty was surprised. Saruman? The madman who had betrayed Middle-Earth to ally himself with the other madman named Sauron?

"I was drugged! I've been drugged for three days in a row, that's why I smell that drug! "

"I doubt it, little orc. Certainly, you are an orc of a very different aspect whatever I have seen in my long life, but your frightful stench is sufficient to let me know that you are from Isengard "

"Listen to me, tree…!" Said Kitty furiously.

"I am not a tree! I'm an Ent! "

"Okay ... Mister Ent," Kitty said sarcastically, "I'm not an orc nor do I come from Isengard! Orcs attacked me in the middle of the forest and drugged me and I do not know why. I do not know where they took me prisoner with two hobbits "She paused ... maybe that tree, say, Ent, knew the whereabouts of Merry and Pippin" you happen to have seen two hobbits? "She asked trying to make his tone friendlier

The Ent stopped for a moment.

"Why did they attack you?" He asked.

Kitty was for a moment thoughtful. Would it be worth telling him about the _Fellowship of the Ring_ and all the disaster that had been brought about by the One Ring? She decided to tell him only half of the truth without telling him the mission on which her fellow travelers, Boromir and Legolas, were on board.

"Because I was trying to help a friend whom they also attacked," she replied.

"And why did they attack him?"

"I do not know Ent," Kitty lied. "Listen, I ..."

"My name is not 'Ent'" interrupted the indignant tree "my name is 'Treebeard'"

Kitty scoffed. That seemed so illogical! A tree, no, an Ent who was so fussy that he wanted to be talked about by a person's name? However, she decided to heed, after all she was in his clutches, rather, in his branches and had no advantage in front of him.

"Now I'll take you to the White Wizard for him to decide what to do with you"

Kitty paled. The 'White Wizard'? She recalled that in the history of Lady Galadriel, Saruman was known as Saruman 'The White', therefore, he led her directly to that traitor, towards Isengard just from where she wanted to flee.

"Do not! Wait, Treebeard! I think we started with the wrong foot " she exclaimed trying to be kinder" I think I have not even introduced myself ... "

"Which shows that you have very bad manners, little orc. Which does not surprise me ... "

"And here we go with that I am an orc," she murmured furiously "look, I am not an orc, I am a woman who comes from a place called Illinois and so far and apparently not on any map of Middle-Earth. On the other hand, I also have a name like you, my name is Katherine Anne Pryde, but you can call me 'Kitty' " she added aloud

"Katherine Anne Pryde?" Repeated the so-called Treebeard as he walked back and forth taking her captive among his branches "I have never heard a name like that"

"It's because it's a name that's common in my home-realm, in Illinois"

"Um ... I do not believe you little orc. You certainly have a very different appearance from one of those bastards, even one you could mistake for one of the race of men, but your stench indicates otherwise, so I'll take you to the White Wizard and he'll decide what to do with you "

"Do not! Do not! Treebeard, have mercy, do not take me to him! "Kitty pleaded with such a tone that the Ent stopped in surprise. He had never heard such anguish and terror from anyone. He looked carefully at the young woman who was terrified and her eyes filled with tears.

"He's going to drug me again and it's going to be hell again, besides I have to find my two friends, they're two hobbits called Merry and Pippin. Please, Treebeard, have mercy and help me. Do not take me to the White Wizard! I just ask you to tell me if you've seen two hobbits pass by here and where they're gone, "Kitty said in a pleading tone

Treebeard stared at her for a moment, then walked on.

"Treebeard, please!"

The Ent, ignoring her, made his way to where there was a being emanating a white light and left her in front of that being. Then he seemed to talk to that human figure and walked away. Kitty had seen everything trembling with fear. She knew there was something behind it, though she did not know what, but she was sure that having been drugged had a reason for being and now ... she was in the presence of Saruman. Who would tell her that the Ents of that place called Fangorn Forest were they to be allies of that traitor?

The human figure slowly approached her. Kitty stood up stumbling and tried to flee, but could only take a few hesitant steps. She tried to get up again, but her head throbbed, again she had gags and her lungs fought for air.

"No, wait ..." could barely say Kitty crawling and trying to get away from him in vain

Apparently, the mere presence of that White Wizard hurt her. She felt that her body that was all battered by the drug had a reaction similar to that which would produce a strong allergy almost anaphylactic shock. There came a moment when she thought she was going to die, she opened her eyes that had closed to a terrible weakness and to see who was leaning over her ended up thinking it was a fact ... she was before the threshold of Death. Who would tell her that she would die like that in a fantasy realm called Middle-Earth? Ironic.

* * *

It was dawn. A reddish color permeated the sky. Seeing this, Legolas paused for a few moments in the middle of the career that he and his two companions had been running for at least three days.

"A red Sun rises. Blood has been spilt this night" he said

He just has said this when they heard the hooves of a large number of horses. Immediately the three hid behind a large group of rocks. Aragorn peered to see who was. It was a large cavalry. Perhaps they knew something about what had happened around there… maybe they even know the whereabouts of the hobbits and Kitty or, in the best scenarios, they have them. So he decided to talk with them.

* * *

"Riders of Rohan! What news from the Mark?"

Before any of the three hunters could do anything, the large group surrounded them and pointed them with their spears.

"What business does an elf, a man and a dwarf have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly" asked Éomer who was none other but the one who leader the cavalry.

"Give me your name, horsemaster, and I shall give you mine" was the not so polite answer from Gimli

Éomer got off of his horse while Aragorn put a hand on Gimli's shoulder to calm him down.

"I would cut off your head _dwarf_ if it stood but a little higher from the ground" answered Éomer noting in a contemptuously way the word 'dwarf'.

The answer he got was a threat from Legolas.

"You would die before your stroke fell!" he said while aiming one arrow at Éomer's face

The situation was getting more and more tense. Noticing this Aragorn pushed down Legolas' arm. Better it was to get the information in a good way than in a bad way, after all they're outnumbered and there was no reason for getting into trouble with this Rohirrim.

"I'm Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Glóin and Legolas, from the Woodland realm" he said in a polite but firm voice "we are friends of Rohan and of Théoden, your king"

"Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe" answered Éomer with bitterness while removing his helmet "not even his own kin"

When the men looked that their leader had removed his helmet, they withdrew their spears. The action of Éomer shown that they're in peaceful terms with the new comers.

"Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over this land. My company are those loyal to Rohan and for that, we are banished" went on Éomer with bitterness and somewhat sadness "the White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there they say, as an old man hooded and cloaked. Everywhere his spies slip past our nets"

"We are no spies" hastened to say Aragorn when hearing the last sentence "We track a band of Uruk-hai westward across these plains. They have taken three of our friends captive"

Éomer looked to Heardred and this one to him which didn't passed unnoticed by the three hunters.

"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night" answered shortly Éomer

"But there were two hobbits and a woman" said Gimli "did you see two hobbits and a woman with them?"

"The hobbits, they would be small, only children to your eyes" added Aragorn

"We left none alive"

"What about the woman?" asked Legolas "you surely must have seen the woman. I've seen your eyes and the eyes of one of your soldiers. You have seen her"

Aragorn put a hand in the shoulder of the elf to calm him down but he also looked to Éomer clearly waiting for a response from Éomer who sighed.

"Yes, we saw her. We actually saved her thinking she was a maiden in distress but seems that she's not, and I wonder Master Elf why are you so interested in that woman if she's a witch"

Legolas clenched his fists and teeth. How dare he say that Kitty was a witch?!

"She's not…!" he started to say but Aragorn cut him

"Why you say so?" he asked faking being startled at hearing this though he already knew the answer

"You certainly know why" answered Éomer looking straight to Legolas' eyes "if not, why the elf has been so upset?"

"Because he's a close friend of hers but we didn't know that she would be a witch" answered Aragorn "why do you say so?"

Éomer looked to Heardred and this one to him.

"Because she passed thorough almost all of us as if she would be just a shadow and when we shot her an arrow for stop her…"

Legolas cursed under his breath when hearing this. Fortunately, it was in Sindarin, however his expression and the tune was enough to have an idea of what had the elf said.

Aragorn again put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"How dare you?!" exclaimed Gimli

"We didn't know she could do such a thing" Aragorn said faking surprise

"The elf seems that he did as well as the dwarf" answered Éomer

"As I told you, Legolas is a close friend of the woman and elves don't take lightly words against their friends. Gimli is upset but not for the woman but for the hobbits. What happened to her? Did you kill her?"

Éomer looked distrustful to Aragorn who held his gaze.

"No. The arrow passed through her as if she were a shadow. She ran towards the Fangorn Forest"

"Why there?"

"The witch said that she had to look for her friends, two hobbits as you said"

Aragorn looked to his companions with a meaningful looking as if asking them to humor him.

"Come! Let's hurry! We can't let that Merry and Pippin fall in hands of the witch!" He turned to Éomer "where are the carcasses of the army?"

The Rohirrim still looked at him distrustful. He didn't trust Aragorn neither the elf or the dwarf but if they're going to go to Fangorn then… the Forest would take care of them.

"There" he said pointing a smoke in the distance "be careful with the witch" he added "though it seems to me that maybe you can fight her and kill her if you get her unaware. She was heavily drugged when we found her"

The three hunters looked at each other. That wasn't good news.

For a moment, Éomer thought to take them prisoners or kill them because it was obvious for him that that woman was a friend of them, however his intuition also told him that those three weren't neither spies neither a threaten for Rohan. So he decided to let them go, after all they would end in the Fangorn Forest…

"Farewell" he said while putting on his helmet. He mounted his horse and left followed with his people.

"My lord, why did you let them go? Because it is obvious that they know her and that they take her as their friend" said Heardred once they're out of the earshot even of the elf

"I won't risk all these men to a fight against a witch, already we have a great trouble with the White Wizard. Besides, in the end, if they want to catch her they will have to enter to the Fangorn Forest… once there, we'll see if they're able to get out"

* * *

Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli waited until the cavalry were far enough so they didn't hear.

"Why did you agree with that man that Kitty is a witch?!" exclaimed Legolas "you know she's not!"

"All of us but Boromir thought at least once that she was a witch, even you Legolas" answered Aragorn "I did it because it was the only way that he would let us go. In this way, we have more chances to find her and/or the hobbits that being prisoners or dead"

"What about if we had said that she wasn't a witch but a mutant?" asked Gimli

"And do you believe that they would have believed us? They wanted to kill her but they couldn't thanks to her mutation. We wouldn't be so lucky"

Aragorn looked to Legolas and Gimli. Both seemed upset, especially the elf.

Though the dwarf didn't like TOO much Kitty, it wasn't for him nice to hear that a companion was called witch nevertheless if she was or she wasn't; besides, Lady Galadriel had said that Kitty was important for the quest and if the _Lady of the Light_ had said so it was because it was true, that _elleth_ was never wrong… she was Lady Galadriel! The most fair and wise being in all Middle-Earth!

As for Legolas? The elf has the very important charge of Kitty's well-being, he has sworn it to a dying man! Not to mention that the elf really cared for her. Maybe he wasn't in love, maybe he was, he didn't know and actually he didn't want to think too much about it but one thing was for sure: he was Kitty's guardian and protector and he would accomplish his oath even if his life was the price. So, he couldn't just let that anyone one call her as a 'witch' something that was a terrible slander… but Aragorn was right, it was better to just let accept Éomer's wrong idea about Kitty IF they wanted to find her and the hobbits; but certainly, this wouldn't just stay like this: Éomer would have to apologize to Kitty, of that he would take care of it.

* * *

 **Kitty has met Treebeard and the White Wizard. Not to mention that she has had a very strange dream. Why did the Professor apologize to her? And, most importantly, was it a dream or a way in which the Professor communicated with her? And if it was a form of communication, how did he get it and why did he do it? Did Lady Galadriel tell him about Kitty? Or is it that the portals have once again opened? Or was it just a dream where her very unconsciousness told her not to give up? What really was that dream? And what about the three hunters?**

 **Waiting for your reviews, guys. They are the ones that allow me to improve this story and its details.**


	20. Middle Earth needs Shadowcat!

**Hi world!**

 **I hope this story is up to it, that is, it is at least reasonably good.**

 **Steve993, I must say that it is Kitty who believes that the Professor is dead. As for whether more X-Men will appear, yes, they will appear, but in the not very close future. However, I will advance that there will be one or two chapters where only they and Kitty will appear. I also anticipate that not only will the X-Men appear, but also, Magneto and part of his 'Brotherhood', but well ... that's in a future.**

 **I wish I got more reviews guys, that would help me know how well this story is written.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 20: "Middle-Earth needs Shadowcat!"**_

Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas walked through the Fangorn Forest. It was gloomy and dark, almost the sunlight didn't pass through the thick foliage of the trees. However, that didn't stop them. They were sure that sooner or later they would find the two hobbits and Kitty. Gimli tasted some liquid on a leaf and immediately spat it out.

"Orc blood!" he said

"These are strange tracks" said Aragorn bending to the ground and looking closely the strange marks

"The air is so close here" said Gimli

"This forest is old, very old. Full of memory and anger" said Legolas when hearing strange whispers that sounded like fainted voices in the air "the trees are speaking to each other"

"Gimli!" said in that moment Aragorn "lower your axe!"

The dwarf reluctantly obeyed.

"They have feelings, my friend" said Legolas as a way of explanation "the elves began it: waking up the trees, teaching them to speak"

"Ha! Talking trees?" said in disbelief Gimli "what do trees have to talk about? Except the consistency of squirrels' droppings"

Legolas was going to answer but suddenly he flinched.

"Aragorn, something is out there!" he whispered to the Ranger

This one approached to his friend.

"What do you see?" he asked in the same tune

"The White Wizard approaches"

"Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us!" said Aragorn turning to his friends who in turn nodded and prepared their weapons as did Aragorn.

In a blink the tree attacked to a human figure that was surrounded by a bright white light, but the attacks didn't work for Legolas' arrow was deflected as well as Gimli's axe while Aragorn had to drop his sword because it got so hot as if it were a red-hot sword.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two hobbits and a woman" said a voice

"Where are they?" asked Aragorn with demanding voice

"The hobbits passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?"

"What about the woman? Where is she?"

"She was also here the same day but later. Do not worry, she's fine"

None of the three hunters believed the White Wizard, especially about Kitty's fate because the wizard's answer about it had been very ambiguous.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" demanded Aragorn

The light slowly diminished revealing for their astonishment someone that came back from the dead: Gandalf.

* * *

Barely recognized him when Legolas and Gimli bowed before Gandalf.

"It cannot be!" exclaimed in disbelief Aragorn

"Forgive me. I mistook you for Saruman" said humbly the elf

"I am Saruman, or rather Saruman as he should have been" answered kindly Gandalf

"You fell!" exclaimed Aragorn still in disbelief

"Through fire and water. From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak. I fought him, the Balrog of Morgoth, until at last, I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside" Gandalf paused "darkness took me and I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead and every day was as long as the life age of the earth; but it was not the end, I felt light in me again. I've been sent back until my task is done" he finished

Aragorn smiled relieved.

"Gandalf" he said finally recognizing his old friend

"Gandalf? Oh yes! That's what they used to call me: Gandalf ' _The Grey_ '. That was my name; but now I'm Gandalf ' _The White_ '" and I come back to you now at the turn of the tide"

Everyone smiled.

* * *

"One stage of your journey is over, another begins" was saying Gandalf as they walked along the forest "war has come to Rohan, we must ride to Edoras with all speed"

"Edoras?" said Gimli "that is no short distance!"

"We hear of trouble in Rohan. It goes ill with the king" said Aragorn

"Yes, and it will not be easily cured"

"Then we have run all this way for nothing?" said Gimli annoyed "are we to leave those poor hobbits and Kitty here in this horrid, dark, dank tree-infested…"

The continue whispers that was heard all the time grew louder until became a rumble.

"I mean charming, quite charming forest" hastened to change Gimli

"It was more than a mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn. A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones that starts an avalanche in the mountains" said Gandalf

"In one thing you have not changed, dear friend" said Aragorn

Gandalf turned and looked at him expecting the rest of the sentence.

"You still speak in riddles" finished the Ranger making the wizard chuckle.

"But what about Kitty?" asked Legolas who was distressed by the fate of the woman "you have talked about the presence of the hobbits but not of hers. Do you know where's she? Is she still in the forest? Is she alright?"

"Do not worry Legolas, she's fine" answered quietly Gandalf "why are you so distressed for her fate?"

"With his last breath, Boromir asked Legolas to take care of Kitty" explained Aragorn "he made him swear for his honor"

"So he has fallen" said in soft voice and somewhat sadly Gandalf "I was afraid that sooner or later this would happen" He turned to Aragorn "however, I believe that it wouldn't have to be so necessary that Boromir would asked such a thing to Legolas" he added with a smirk

The Ranger just smiled slightly while remembering the expression of the elf when Boromir told him that he didn't love Kitty but it was Legolas.

"A thing is about to happen here that has not happened since the Elder Days" went on Gandalf after a moment and without letting Legolas to ask again for Kitty "the Ents are going to wake up and find that they are strong"

"Strong? Oh, that's good!" said ironically Gimli

"So stop your fretting Master Dwarf. Merry and Pippin are quite safe. In fact, they are far safer than you are about to be"

"This new Gandalf is more grumpy than the old one" mumbled annoyed Gimli

"But what about Kitty?" asked again Legolas "you haven't told us what about her!"

Gandalf turned to the elf and smiled.

"You shall soon know" he said while stepping out of the Fangorn Forest "you can come out, there's no danger!" he shouted

Everyone turned to a group of trees. From there a slender human figure walked from out the shadows and when they recognized it a single word came out of the mouths of the three hunters.

"Kitty?!"

* * *

Kitty smiled and ran to her traveling companions and Legolas as the elf ran out to meet her. Seeing this, Gandalf and Aragorn looked at each other with a knowing look and a smirk.

"Legolas!" Exclaimed the young woman cheerfully, "how much I have missed you! I thought I was going to die in the hands of those monsters or in the middle of the forest! "

"Are you all right, Kitty?" Asked the elf immediately, "I knew you had been heavily drugged and ..."

"Yes, I'm fine, Legolas. Gandalf healed me "

The elf looked at the wizard full of gratitude.

"And the others?" Asked Kitty, disengaging from his embrace "where is Boromir?"

The young woman stopped in front of Gandalf, Aragorn and Gimli.

"Lass! What a pleasure it is to see you again and, in addition, in one piece!" Exclaimed Gimli.

The dwarf could not believe it, but he'd really missed the girl. Aragorn smiled at her and bowed his head slightly. They were not on good terms or had made amends, but the truth was that he was glad to see Kitty again, and she was still healthy.

"Where is Boromir?" Was the first thing she asked when she saw that the Gondor nobleman was not "where is he? Is he hurt?"

The sad look of Aragorn and Gimli was the answer. Kitty turned to Legolas who had approached and also had a sad gesture.

"No ...!" Kitty said palely as she realized "no! He is not dead! It's just a bad dream! Do not! He left with the hobbits, but he is not dead! Boromir cannot be dead! "She said as she raised more and more the tone of her voice" no! It's not true, you're just kidding, right? "

"No, lass," Gimli said sadly.

Kitty began to shake violently as she paled and a cold sweat flooded her forehead. No, that was a bad dream, a nightmare, Boromir was not dead, he was a great and experienced warrior, no, he was not dead and yet the expressions of all clearly showed otherwise.

"Do not! Do not! No! "Kitty shouted, running quickly toward the plain.

* * *

Legolas ran after her. Fortunately, the elves were much faster than a human being who did not have a mutation about speed (for example, Mercury), and soon caught up with her. Kitty's face was covered with her hands and she cried heartily.

"Kitty, Kitty!" The elf called anguished as he saw the emotional state in which she was "calm down Kitty, easy!" He added, taking her by the shoulders firmly

"Tell me it's not true, Legolas," she answered without revealing her face between sobbing and sobbing "tell me it's not true, tell me Boromir is alive and he's only wounded or he's gone with Sam and Frodo, tell me"

"Although I'd like to tell you, Kitty, I cannot because I'd be lying to you," he answered sadly.

Hearing this, Kitty began to cry harder and with a pain that it was impossible not to be touched, let alone the elf who, for some strange reason, felt with more intensity the sadness of the girl as if a part of that sadness he also had it in his heart.

"Why do I always lose those I love?" Kitty murmured "Professor first, then Logan and Ororo, then Jimmy and now Boromir! Am I destined to be forever alone?! Or is it that my very presence brings misfortune to all those who approach me? "

"No Kitty, it's not your fault and you're not going to be alone. We're going to protect you, I'm going to protect you "

"You believe that I am a witch, that I am not part of the _Fellowship_ and that I am only in this quest because Lady Galadriel considers me important, but in fact I am not part of the _Fellowship_ and never will be"

"Do not say that, Kitty. You are part of the _Fellowship_ , besides, you may not consider yourself like this, but for me you are my friend and you know it "

Most likely, Kitty would have taken no further notice of the elf's words and would have kept on running, but Legolas held her tightly in her arms (though not hurting her) to keep her from leaving.

"Maybe Death is the best, maybe instead of something I have to flee, is something that brings me rest"

Legolas was cold at this.

"Look Kitty," he said after a moment, "Boromir asked me to give you this before he died"

The young woman finally discovered the face and saw that Legolas showed her the ring that the noble of Gondor had given him especially for her.

"He asked me to give it to you so that the day you arrived in Minas Tirith you would show it. That way you'd be safe in that city, "he explained," at least wait to reach Minas Tirith. Do not let his gift be in vain "

Kitty took the ring and put it in one of the pockets of her jeans. She looked up to see Legolas smiling at her as if trying to cheer her up. The girl tried to smile, but it was not easy because as much as Legolas was kind, affectionate and good friend, would never be like Boromir. Never.

* * *

Gandalf, Aragorn, and Gimli had approached, and by the time they arrived, Legolas had calmed Kitty for the moment. The wizard looked at the elf as if asking the state of the situation to which he slowly nodded. Once he saw this, Gandalf whistled.

The answer was a neigh and a second later a white horse appeared from the plain.

"That is one of the _Mearas_ " said Legolas to Kitty trying to distract her for a moment from the sad new

Kitty looked at the animal. It was certainly beautiful, white as the whitest snow, strong and tall, a horse worthy of a king. Suddenly other two horses appeared trotting towards them.

" _Shadowfax_ " said Gandalf introducing the white horse to his friends while patting the noble animal "he's the lord of all horses and has been my friend through many dangers"

The other two horses weren't as beautiful as _Shadowfax_ but indeed they were beautiful horses. The first one was black as the night with a white star in his forehead and the low part of his hooves were white too. The other was brown with his dark golden mane.

" _Léttfeti_ " said Gandalf introducing the black horse to Aragorn who smiled and caressed its muzzle

" _Gulltoppr_ " added the wizard introducing the brown horse to Legolas who, finally, dared to leave Kitty sure that she wouldn't run away again. The elf smiled as he liked the horses because they're intelligent animals. He turned to Kitty as inviting her to touch the animal. The woman slightly smiled and shyly caressed for a moment the muzzle of the horse who snorted.

"Let's go, we have no time to waste" said in that moment Gandalf

"Gimli, with me!" said Aragorn

The dwarf cursed under his breath. He didn't like riding horses but there was no other way for getting as soon as possible to Edoras.

Legolas helped to Kitty to get on _Gulltoppr_ and then he got on sitting behind her for he wasn't sure that she wouldn't try to escape again, especially considering that she could pass through everything and her mood after knowing that terrible new.

* * *

That night they were camping. Still they have to ride for almost another day.

Aragorn was surveying the night sky, in his face worry was portrayed. Many thoughts troubled his mind.

"The veiling shadow that glowers in the East takes shape. Sauron will suffer no rival. From the summit of Barad-Dûr his Eye watches ceaselessly, but he is not so mighty yet that he is above fear" said suddenly a voice

Aragorn turned and saw that it was Gandalf who stood next to him.

"Doubt ever gnaws at him" went on the wizard "the rumor has reached him: the heir of Númenor still lives. Sauron fears you, Aragorn. He fears what you may become and so, he'll strike hard and fast at the world of Men"

Aragorn looked at him sadly but also distressed. The presage wasn't good at all.

"He will use his puppet Saruman to destroy Rohan. War is coming, Rohan must defend itself and therein lies our first challenge, for Rohan is weak and ready to fall" said Gandalf after a moment "the King's mind is enslaved. It's an old device of Saruman's. His hold over King Théoden is now very strong. Sauron and Saruman are tightening the noose" He paused "but for all their cunning, we have one advantage. The One Ring remains hidden and that we should seek to destroy it has not yet entered their darkest dreams and so, the weapon of the Enemy is moving towards Mordor in the hands of a hobbit. Each day brings it closer to the fires of Mount Doom. We must trust now in Frodo, everything depends upon speed and the secrecy of his quest" He paused again while looking the Ranger carefully "do not regret your decision to leave him. Frodo must finish this task alone"

"He is not alone. Sam went with him" answered after a moment Aragorn

"Did he? Did he indeed? Good. Yes, very good"

"Not as much as you think, Gandalf"

The wizard frowned. What did he mean?

"Boromir wasn't killed by an uruk or an orc but by a some strange being that none of us had seen before"

Aragorn took out from one of his pockets the spike that he has pulled out from Boromir's left shoulder and gave it to Gandalf who frowned when seeing it. He had never seen such thing in his long life.

"What is this?" he asked looking it closely

"I don't know but seems to me that it's a kind of weapon. When we finally managed arrive to aid Boromir, we found out that a woman-like being was ready for ending Boromir's life. She's the strangest being I've ever seen in my life. Her skin was a weird pink color, her hair short and a kind of purple color, her eyes were green; but the strangest of all was that her body was almost covered with a kind of… armor that were of this very same material of this spike. She had six spikes in her back and in her knees, elbows and forehead other ones but smaller"

Aragorn turned to look to Gandalf who listened intently.

"Have you ever seen or heard about a being like that?"

"No, but I think that Kitty must know who is this strange woman"

"Are you sure?"

"Mutants are not only because their strange abilities but sometimes also because their strange physical appearance. I'm sure she must know something about this woman"

"Do you really think that whatever killed Boromir was a mutant?" asked Aragorn surprised following Gandalf to the camp

"I'm almost sure"

"But how come is that there are more mutants in Middle-Earth and why are they helping to Saruman?" asked Aragorn more and more concerned

"I don't know. That's why we must talk with Kitty"

* * *

Gimli, Legolas and Kitty were sitting around the campfire. The dwarf grumbled over and over on the uneasy ride, his bones crushed by the long ride, not to mention that they had not eaten anything else. The elf barely listened to his companion, was more occupied in watching Kitty who seemed to be absorbed in her thoughts. In some strange way, he understood more than he could have imagined the sadness that the girl was carrying. The elf now knew that Boromir had never been jealous of him and rather his behavior was derived from the one that would have an older brother or a father in front of a young man who tries to stay well with his younger sister or daughter. It was rather care and observation whether the young man was trustworthy or not. Deep down, Legolas was ashamed of his misbehavior and misinterpretation of the feelings of the nobleman of Gondor and how he, being human and much younger than himself, had been more mature while he, being an elf of at least 2000 years had behaved like an elfing. How sad and embarrassing it was! But now he had the all-important task of taking care of Kitty, protecting her, and being by her side did not matter the circumstances, and of course he would do so both in honor of Boromir and his friendship, and why not, affection to the young woman. Such were the thoughts of Legolas, but ... and Kitty?

She felt terribly wrong. Now she was perfectly healthy and all the effects caused by the drug had disappeared thanks to the intervention of Gandalf, now the girl could re-enter the phasing state at any time she wanted, but the emotional part was shattered.

Boromir, her great, best and dearest friend had died! How could he have died? She hoped quickly and painlessly, hopefully before he died he would have taken the other world along with him to many other orcs. She felt guilty. She had left him fighting alone, surely if she had been there he would still be alive and together they would be in the middle of this adventure, but no ... now she was alone! Of course, it was very praiseworthy and touching what he had done in his last moments, he had not forgotten her. Legolas had told her that Boromir had made him swear that he would now protect and help Kitty. The girl had half smiled at the elf, but that was not enough. Legolas was not Boromir and never would be. It was as Boromir had said of Odalyn _'There would never be another maiden like her.'_ In this case, there would be no man like Boromir, though Kitty would have harbored no other sentiment for him other than a deep friendship and affection. Of one thing she was sure, Kitty would fight only out of obligation because really whoever helped her move forward in Middle-Earth was gone. So ... she would only fight for pure commitment and nothing else.

* * *

At that moment, they heard footsteps and the three of them looked up when they saw that they were Gandalf and Aragorn.

"Kitty," said the first, "do you recognize this?" And he gave her the thorn that Aragorn had given him

She took it and examined it closely for a moment, then suddenly paled.

"Where did you get this?" She asked.

"From Boromir's shoulder," Aragorn replied, "when we came to his aid he was fighting a ... woman or at least that seemed"

"It seemed?" Asked Kitty confused.

"Her physical appearance was not that of an ordinary woman. Her skin was a very strange pink, her hair short and looked purple, her green eyes and her body seemed to be covered by a strange armor that had sharp thorns on her elbows, knees and forehead "

"Not counting the six enormous ones that had in the back" added Gimli "by Aüle that is a being of who never had the news and that did not seem at all amiable"

"Marrow!" Kitty murmured clenching her teeth and narrowing her eyes.

"Do you know her?" Gandalf asked, seeing her reaction.

"Yes," she replied after a moment "her name is Marrow and she is a mutant that was part of Magneto's ' _Brotherhood_ '

The other four looked at each other.

"Is she a mutant?" Asked Gimli in surprise, "but you do not have that appearance, and well ... you're mutant!"

"Not all mutants are like me, Gimli," Kitty replied with her clenched fists. "There are mutants that are physically different and Marrow is one of them." She raised her head because until that moment she had been watching the thorn "she killed him?"

Aragorn nodded.

Kitty rose violently as she murmured something under her breath in a tongue that none of the people present understood. Surely it was a language of her realm.

"Where are you going, Kitty?" Legolas asked as he saw the young woman heading for the horses.

"To take revenge," she replied dryly.

Legolas was going to go to her to stop her, but Gandalf won and interposed.

"You're not going to get it Kitty," he said. "You do not even know where she is. Probably she is in Isengard "

Kitty narrowed her eyes as dangerous light illuminated her hazel eyes.

"That does not matter to me, I do not care if I have to fight Saruman or anyone else directly. I'm going to take revenge and avenge Boromir " she replied

"You were once about to die for the drug Saruman made especially for you. Do you think you're going to be able to take it again? Besides, have you ever wondered why Saruman had you taken prisoner and even drugged you? "

"Surely to keep me from running away and then to torture me and kill me in Isengard"

"Or maybe he had other plans for you"

The others looked at each other in confusion.

"What do you mean, Gandalf?" Aragorn asked.

"Think about this, another mutant is helping Saruman. I doubt very much that he has created a mutant and more considering that Kitty knows this mutant. Why is she helping him? There are only two possible reasons: one, that he has twisted at his will, just as he does with orcs and uruk-hai; And two, who offered her something in return "

"And what could he have offered?" Asked Legolas.

Gandalf looked at Kitty as if waiting for her response.

"A world especially for the mutants," she replied after a moment "Marrow as well as other mutants that are different in physical aspect and even those who are not we suffer from persecution. A world where they all fear mutants would be a paradise for mutants who have a different physique "

"I have a couple of doubts anyway," Gimli said. "How come there is another mutant besides Kitty?"

"And when did she arrive and how did she arrive?" Aragorn added concernedly looking at the wizard as asking for answers "who brought her here? Did she arrive as Kitty did? "

"I do not know," Gandalf replied, "about this mutant I did not know. As for Kitty's arrival, Lady Galadriel has her suspicions just like me, but neither of us are sure "

"What do you suspect?" Legolas asked anxiously.

Gandalf looked at him for a moment, but instead of answering his question he said,

"Of what we are sure is that whatever it is that has come, the Válar have taken advantage of her arrival for their purposes, that is to say, that Kitty supports us in this war and to overcome the Dark Lord of Mordor"

A mocking, bitter laugh made them turn. It was Kitty.

"Válar? Válar? "She mockingly repeated "their purposes? I? To support them in this stupid war? Not dreaming! "

Everyone was surprised, only Gandalf raised an eyebrow.

"Kitty ..." Legolas began, but she did not let him finish.

"I'm NOT going to help them in this!" Exclaimed "I do not know who those fucked Válar are and I'm not interested in whoever they are or what happens here! This is not my home-realm, I came by chance and not for liking! "

Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli were stunned. What a disrespectful way to talk about the Válar! Just as they had never heard her talk like this, in fact, to any woman!

"Nothing happens by chance, Kitty," Gandalf said.

"Fuck it!" Shouted the young woman "chance or not chance? I'm not interested! Middle-Earth is just a fantasy, a fantasy that does not interest me in the least! This is NOT my home-realm, I have no commitment to fulfill or anything that ties me here for me to want and intend to help them! They want those fucking Válar that I help them? Are not able to do by themselves if they are so powerful?! Why do they need from me to beat a mutant named Marrow? "

"Maybe she's not the only mutant in Middle-Earth, lass," suggested Gimli

Kitty cursed loudly in a tongue that no one of them understood.

"I do not care if even Magneto himself along with his ' _Brotherhood_ ' is here!" Shouted "enough I've lost, enough people dear to me have died without me being able to do anything, enough I have in my home-realm so that I'm interested by this one that is only a fantasy created by some crazy in the middle of its trip created by the drug!

She paused.

"I've lost the X-Men, my home, the Professor, Logan, Ororo, Jimmy and now Boromir, so that I can continue to lose more. It's enough! I thought I could start over here, but not ...! Thanks to those fucking Válar and who the fuck has come up with the great idea of bringing me here is that now I have lost Boromir and ... you know what? I already filled the measurement! I've had enough! I've reached the point! I will take revenge on that bloody Saruman and Marrow and what happens to you here does not interest me in the least! It's about time you guys fix your situation on your own! If your great Válar are so powerful, why do not they fix the disaster themselves? It is time for them to assume their responsibility ...! "

"As it is also time for you to face your past!" Gandalf thundered, interrupting her so that Kitty was silent for a moment.

"Do you think you have suffered more than others? You think you've lost more than any of us, "Gandalf continued in a terrible tone" guess what ... you're not the only one! Everyone here has lost something or someone dear to us! Aragorn has sacrificed his love for Lady Arwen to save Middle-Earth! Legolas has sacrificed his home by abandoning it to support the quest! Gimli has sacrificed the comfort of Erebor for this quest! Both have set aside the proverbial enmity between dwarves and elves! Boromir sacrificed his life for this quest! The hobbits have sacrificed their innocence and tranquility for this quest! What need had Merry, Pippin, and Sam to follow and help Frodo? And what was Frodo's obligation to decide to take on a burden like being the One Ring Bearer? "He paused" what have you sacrificed, Katherine Anne Pryde, uh? What have you sacrificed? You only live in the past, crying for what you have lost, believing you the most unhappy mortal when, in fact, in front of others ... you have not done anything! "

Legolas and Gimli turned to see Gandalf vividly and Aragorn put a hand on his shoulder to the wizard to calm him down. What Gandalf had told her was very hurtful, but he ignored it and came closer to Kitty, who had paled as if dead when she heard this.

"Whether you like it or not, believe it or not, it does not matter or interest you, you are here now and there are only two options left for you Katherine Anne Pryde: leave the past and survive; Or keep crying living cowardly in your past and die. It's your decision, "he went on, staring directly at her." Boromir saw something in you, but your words and your childish, tantrums make me think otherwise. Lady Galadriel says that you, as well as all the mutants, are descendants of the _Ishtari_ known as the two Blue Wizards, but your attitude, Katherine Anne Pryde, shames me as _Ishtari_ "

The Ranger, the Elf and the Dwarf were frozen. The wizard's tone was sharper and hurtful than that of a freshly sharpened sword.

"Neither the Válar, nor I, nor Aragorn, nor Legolas, nor Gimli, nor the Hobbits, nor Middle-Earth need a little girl who lives in the past! They need the X-Men known as _Shadowcat_ , she's the one they need! So, stop throwing tantrums and crying about the past. It certainly hurts the loss of someone you love, but you have to keep going. Was not that what Professor Charles Xavier thought? Or so says Lady Galadriel. I'm sure that he must have taught you something like that. So, choose Katherine Anne Pryde: Face things and earn the right to survive and live here in Middle-Earth; Or continue in the past and die as the burden that until now you have been" ended with harsh tone the wizard

Kitty went pale, barely breathing. That scolding had been dreadful. No one had ever said such things to her, let alone Gandalf. She just ran away from the camp until she hid in a group of large rocks that were relatively where they were.

Legolas was about to follow her, for his keen ear had heard that the young woman was weeping heartily, but Gandalf stopped him.

"Let's see what is her reaction" said "and for that, she has to be alone"

And he sat down next to the fire as his companions stared at him in astonishment. They would never have imagined that the wizard would be able to scold that way.

* * *

 **And for the first time, Kitty has been scolded in an unpleasant way and by the most unexpected person: Gandalf.**

 **What will be the result?**

 **Thanks for your reviews, guys! I will thank you much more if you continue giving your opinions on this story.**


	21. In Edoras

**Hi guys!**

 **I hope this story is meeting expectations or at least is reasonably good.**

 **To be sure, Gandalf was not 'really' kind to Kitty. We will see what her reaction is.**

 **I will thank you very much for your reviews because they are my guide to know how well this story goes. And let's go for the Chapter 21!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 21: In Edoras**_

For the rest of the night Kitty had been thinking about what Gandalf had told her.

At first her reaction had been that of fury, anger, frustration. How could the wizard have dared to be so cruel to her? To be so unkind? What could he understand her situation if he was 'Gandalf', he was an _Ishtari_ , revered among the elves and even among men! What could he understand, then, about the situation of being a mutant and all that it entailed? Until then, Boromir had been the only one who had been able to understand or rather be honest enough to accept his inability to understand what it was and what it meant to be mutant on Earth.

However, little by little and after much mourning, the fury and frustration of Kitty gave way to reflection. If it was true what Gandalf had said about each of the members of the _Fellowship_ , then in truth she had done nothing, absolutely nothing to gain a place among them. If she could tell the fact that she had saved Pippin and killed the cave-troll in Moria, but beyond that-what had she done? The answer was simple and painful: nothing. By accepting this answer, she was surprised at herself. She had never been that kind of person! She had always lived up to the situation, had always sought to have an active role even if that was painful or difficult or, as she had told Boromir, to take the path of the 'brave'. Nice thing was she gave her advice and was not able to follow them herself!

The Professor had taught her to be strong, to fight and never to be defeated. She had even seen it in Lady Galadriel's Mirror! The Professor had told her that her mission as X-Men was to always help with her mutant abilities, it might not always be mutants or humans, but there was always someone to help. Logan had said the same thing to her. And here she was, she had spent it crying and forgetting what she had been taught since she joined the X-Men team.

Gandalf was right and so was Lady Galadriel, she had to earn the right to survive and to live in Middle-Earth. It was the same on Earth, only in the realm where she was currently, she had to help beat a crazy guy who had an Eye of Fire.

Deep down, Kitty still did not fully believe in Middle-Earth and so she was not so interested in what happened in that realm, but one thing was certain: if she wanted to survive and be of help, if she wanted to follow the advice and teachings she had learned from Logan and the Professor, she would have to put aside the pain and sad past she had and fight for what lay ahead.

She remembered the words of Lady Galadriel: _'Do not look behind Katherine Anne Pryde, because the one who looks back stumbles for he does not see the obstacles ahead.'_ Kitty could not imagine in any way to forget and stop being an X-Men, but what she could do was to put aside her past and fight alongside those people, as a kind of alliance: an X-Men called _Shadowcat_ allied with the _Fellowship of the Ring_. Yes, that she would do.

* * *

It was dawn. Everyone was ready to go. Gimli, true to his custom, grunted and cursed under the expectation of riding on horseback for hours and hours. Decidedly those days, since the _Fellowship_ was broken had put to hard test his physical resistance.

Hearing a few quick, light steps, they turned. It was Kitty. Her face had clear traces of having wept for a long time, her eyes still red and large dark circles; However, a new light shone in her hazel eyes and the cloud of sadness had vanished. She raised her head and looked at them.

"Let's go," she said in a confident voice.

At this, Gandalf smiled to himself. Just as he foresaw, such a scolding was necessary to make her return to herself.

* * *

The trip to Edoras was quiet, but the atmosphere was very different, starting because this time Kitty traveled with Legolas (again), but this time in the back. She had taken her resolution and would follow it to the end.

Aragorn, for his part, was troubled by what he had heard. Marrow? Another mutant? And why had Gandalf told Kitty that he as _Ishtari_ was ashamed to consider her as a descendant of _Ishtari_? And from what Gandalf had said, it seemed that Lady Galadriel knew well about this situation. He did not understand. It was a fact, he would ask Gandalf to explain clearly the whole thing because if there was something that characterized Aragorn was that he was a man who liked to know perfectly the people he dealt with and more in those days.

* * *

Several hours later they watched the city from afar. They stopped for a moment.

"Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Théoden is now very strong" said Gandalf

The other four looked to each other. That didn't sound good, and Kitty wondered of what did Gandalf exactly mean with Saruman holding over the King.

"Kitty" said suddenly Gandalf "put this on. Where we're going is necessary to pass as much as possible unnoticed"

And he handed her a big, rough cloak with hood. Kitty took it a bit surprised.

"Thanks, but I already have the one that gave us in Lothlórien" she said

"But it doesn't cover all your clothes, and we don't need right now questions about your home-realm"

Kitty sighed. Whatever they're going to face in this place called Edoras, seemed that it wouldn't be good, so she decided for once obey without complaining.

* * *

As they approached and even entered to the city, they felt a very gloomy atmosphere. Everyone looked at them distrustful and gave them side glances.

Aragorn looked towards where the castle was. Kitty followed his gaze and saw a beautiful blonde maiden dressed in white. The face of the woman was so sad and heartbroken that Kitty felt sad for her, surely she had just lost someone beloved.

Seemed that Kitty wasn't the only one who had noticed the sad atmosphere because Gimli said:

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard"

They dismounted and climbed the stairs to the hall but they're stopped by a company of guards. The one who seemed to be the captain spoke directly to Gandalf.

"I cannot allow you before Théoden king so armed, Gandalf Grayhame. By order of… Gríma Wormtongue"

Gandalf turned toward his friends and nodded. Obviously, none of them wanted to obey because the place didn't seem safe, especially Legolas who was a bit worried about it. Fortunately, there was no way that any of the soldiers would even imagine the ability that have the young woman.

"Your staff" said the captain of the guard

"Oh, no! Would you part an old man from his walking stick?" answered Gandalf faking that he certainly was a simple old man

"What about the girl?"

"Oh! She's my youngest daughter. Please let her come in with me, she's the one who attend me always"

The captain stared at Kitty for a moment. The mutant slightly bowed her head as she had seen that it was a way of greeting. The captain gave Gandalf a knowing look and then allow all to pass. In order to make the alibi more believable, Gandalf took Kitty's hand as they entered the hall.

* * *

When Kitty looked around the throne room, she felt uncomfortable. Again, that strange presence that she had felt near the One Ring was there. She wondered if the damn jewel was there or which would be the source of such awful feeling, and immediately recognized it when she saw the king.

He looked so old! His skin was completely white as the one of a leper, his hair gray and disheveled, his eyes almost white, his face looked so haggard and almost without life, he seemed more like a ghost than a man. The only thing that barely could help to identify as the king was the rusty crown that he wore in his head.

But if the physical appearance of the king wasn't a nice one and even a bit scaring, the one of the person who was at his side was worse and even awful. It was a hunch man, skin white, black eyes with a malicious light, black and greasy hair and dressed completely in black. Kitty thought that maybe that man was a distant relative of the monster of Victor Frankenstein for his horrible appearance.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King" said Gandalf as a way of greeting and still leaning on Kitty's hand.

The young woman as well as her companions noticed that the guards followed them very closely.

"He is not welcome" said the man in black to the king

"Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?" asked the king

"A just question my liege" said the man in black to the king who didn't reacted. Then, the man in black stood up and said in loud voice:

"Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell I name him. Ill new is in ill guest"

"Be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth" said with such authority Gandalf that the man in black silenced for a moment "I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!" And saying this, he rose his staff.

"His staff! I told you to take the wizard's staff!" cried the man in black

As if it has been an order of the king himself, the guard immediately attacked to Gandalf but Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli and even Kitty stopped and fought back. Maybe Kitty didn't use her mutation ability but she knew hand to hand combat thanks to Wolverine and so she fought.

Gandalf approached to the king with decisive step.

"Théoden, son of Théngel, too long have you sat in the shadows!" he said

Grima tried to run back towards the king but Gimli knocked him down and put a foot on his chest.

"I would stay still if I were you" said the dwarf

"Harken to me! I release you from the spell!" said Gandalf

The king laughed with a chilling laugh.

"You have no power here, Gandalf 'The Gray'" he said

At hearing this, Gandalf threw aside his cloak and thus revealing his white robes, white as the snow. At seeing this, the king was startled and leaned back in his throne.

"I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound" continued Gandalf facing the king and pointing his staff to Théoden who started to squirm in his throne while yelling as if he had been in great pain.

Kitty winced. It seemed a scene of a horror movie, however it wasn't that that had made her scared but the fact that it reminded her the difficult and painful situation she had passed while 'Ogun' possessed her. Sensing this, Legolas took her hand and squeezed it gently. Kitty, in response, squeezed his hand but strongly as if she were afraid that the elf would go; but nothing further from the reality because what Legolas did was rub with his thumb along the back of her hand while the terrible scene was.

The king again spoke but this time it wasn't his voice but Saruman's.

"If I go… Théoden dies" he said standing defiantly

"You did not kill me. You will not kill him" answered Gandalf and immediately pointed his staff towards the king who was thrown again on his throne.

"Rohan is mine!" said angrily the voice of Saruman and jumped against Gandalf, but suddenly he stopped while his eyes took a scary light.

"The mutant!" he yelled trying to get Kitty "she's mine!"

Immediately, Legolas stood in front of her ready to protect her with his life. Gimli and Aragorn stood next to the elf, while the guards and the maiden in white looked to each other astonished without understanding. Kitty was terrified, how did that man knew that she was a mutant? And unwittingly squeezed harder Legolas' hand.

"Be gone!" thundered Gandalf pointing with his white staff towards the king who finally flew back.

* * *

The maiden in white rushed to the king whom to the astonish of everyone, started to recover his real appearance meaning, a man about 45-50 years old, reddish hair, beard and mustache, blue eyes and fair skin, even his crown didn't seem rusty as well as his robes again had color.

"I know your face… Éowyn?" he said slowly

The so-called Éowyn cried with joy and relief.

"Gandalf?" said the king surprised when seeing the wizard who smiled at him

"Breathe the free air again, my friend" said Gandalf

"Dark have been my dreams of late"

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better if they grasped your sword" said the wizard with a knowing look

The captain of the guards immediately brought the weapon and gave it to the king who took it and after studying it, unsheathed it. Then his gaze turned to Grima who was still on the floor under Gimli's foot.

* * *

Grima rolled down the stairs, out of the hall followed by Théoden who has his sword ready.

"Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" shouted in rage the king

"Send me not from your side!" pleaded cowardly Grima from the floor

But the king didn't hear. He raised his sword and would have killed him if Aragorn hadn't stopped him.

"No my lord, no my lord!" he said "let him go. Enough blood has been spilt on his account"

Magnanimously, Aragorn held out his hand to Grima but this one, instead of accepting it and being grateful for this noble action, spat on it and ran off without anybody stop him. Aragorn turned to Théoden and said in loud voice:

"Hail, Théoden King!"

The crowd that has reunited to see what was happening chorused him and kneeled before their king.

Théoden turned to Gandalf who was a couple of stairs behind with Gimli, Legolas and Kitty and then again to the crowd as if looking for someone

"Where is Théodred? Where is my son?" he asked when seeing that the one for whom he looked was not there.

* * *

The funerals had been very sad and full of grief, especially Éowyn's lament. Kitty didn't remember such ceremony so full of sorrow. She couldn't help but feel sadness for the princess and even less she couldn't help but remember her friends and the terrible situation that was lived in her home-realm thanks to Senator Kelly, Reverend William Stryker and the Sentinels. Legolas had been watching her and had seen that a couple of tears had rolled down her cheeks while Éowyn sang. For strange reason, that the elf couldn't quite understand, he felt and understand Kitty's sadness so well as if it had been his own. He still couldn't sense her thoughts but certainly his Fëa was getting ever more attached to hers. Was it the beginning of falling in love with the young woman? Legolas didn't know and, at the moment, didn't want to ponder about it, he was just interested in the well-being of the mutant and that was all. What had made him to rub her hand when Gandalf was freeing Théoden from Saruman's clutch? He didn't know but his elf heart knew that it had been the correct thing to do and for him, for the moment, that was enough answer.

* * *

Gandalf and Théoden were in front of the tomb where Théodred's body was. The air blew soft but carried with it a song of sorrow and grief. For a long time the wizard and the king had been there in silence.

" _Simbelmynë_ , ever has it grown on the tombs of my forebears. Now it shall cover the grave of my son" said suddenly slowly and gloomily the king "alas, that these evil days should be mine! The young perish and the old linger. That I should live to see the last days of my house!" He paused "no parent should have to bury their child" he said with broken voice

"He was strong in life. His spirit will find its way to the halls of your fathers" answered Gandalf as a way of consolation "be thou well, go thou, Théodred, go thou" he added with a soft whisper

There was a silence only broken by the heartbreaking cries of the king.

"What did Saruman mean, Gandalf?" he asked suddenly

Gandalf tilted his head confused at the sudden question.

"I remember vaguely he said something about a woman, about a… 'mutant'" the king added unsure of the word 'mutant' for he had never in his life heard such word "I remember vaguely that he wanted the 'mutant', he wanted her… he wanted the woman who came with you three"

Théoden looked to the wizard frowning expecting an answer.

"What did he mean, Gandalf? What's a… 'mutant'? And why does he want her? Who really is she?" he asked again with more firm voice

Gandalf paled. Now that was a question, but before he could answer he saw a horse mounted by two children, one of them was very weak and almost fell but Gandalf rushed and managed to catch him.

* * *

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash" was saying Gandalf to the king who was thoughtful "all the more potent for he is driven mad by the fear of Sauron" He paused "ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children. You must fight" he added as a firm suggestion

Seeing that Théoden didn't answer, Aragorn said:

"You have two thousand good men ridding north as we speak. Éomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king"

Théoden stood up from his throne with a thoughtful expression in his royal features.

"They will be three hundred leagues from here by now! Éomer cannot help us" he said "I know what is that you want of me, but I would not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war" he said firmly

Gimli who was at the present eating looked to the king and then to Aragorn and Gandalf. The king's idea was stupid.

"Open war is upon you, whether would risk it or not" said Aragorn

Théoden looked to Aragorn and faced him directly, angry because he felt that a simple Ranger was trying to order him what to do.

"When last I looked, Théoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan" he said in a harsh tone

Gimli looked to Aragorn who just looked to the king, not defiantly, not mockingly, just stared at him without uttering a single word.

"Besides, you want me to go and attack Saruman… and what about those… 'mutants'?" he added after a moment "you said Gandalf that there could be more mutants besides this woman… Katherine Anne Pryde!"

Gimli and Aragorn looked each other alarmed. How was possible that the wizard had said such secret to the king?

"What about if those 'mutants' attack us? We wouldn't have any chance, no more to say, of win but to survive! I just can't imagine… if these mutants have the same skill that this Katherine Anne Pryde has… no one would survive! Who could stop them? Not a single weapon! In any case a magical one!"

"But lady Katherine Anne Pryde can help us" said Gandalf approaching to the king "she knows how to fight against mutants, she can go with us and help us"

"So what? She's just one against who know how many others are of those… 'mutants'? If in any case we can consider her as someone reliable!"

Aragorn and Gimli looked at each other. What was missing, that Théoden didn't trust Kitty!

"Lady Katherine Anne Pryde has fought beside us" said Gandalf "and even she has been made prisoner for this reason. You can trust her"

Théoden looked at Gandalf but he didn't say anything.

"No matter what you say. I won't do what you want, neither I won't risk my people again, neither I'll do what a Ranger says" he added while looking Aragorn

"Then what is the king's decision?" asked Gandalf

* * *

Kitty was sitting on the bed in the room she had been assigned as a guest. Fortunately, coming as a companion to a character as important as Gandalf and being friends with an elf, a dwarf and a Ranger of Dúnedain allowed her to have certain privileges and among them was the fact of having a bedroom of her own.

Kitty was tired. She had been in a very bad condition for several days thanks to the drug of Saruman, which kept bringing her the doubt of why he had wanted to bring her to Isengard at all costs, what plan he would have and why Marrow was helping him, not counting if there would be other mutants apart of them two. Not to mention that, it was said that she had ridden for almost two whole days and had eaten almost nothing to be present before what could be described as 'exorcism' and then a funeral. Yes, Kitty was tired.

She had taken a good bath that had relaxed her and had slept a couple of hours that her body and mind had already claimed, and at that moment, checked the contents of her backpack that brought with her to Middle-Earth between which had been found a photograph that had filled her with grateful and sad memories at the same time.

Someone knocked softly on the door.

"Come in" said the girl without moving from the bed or take her eyes away from the photograph

The door opened and entered ... Legolas who closed the door softly. Kitty looked up and gave him a slight smile. The elf had also bathed and seemed more rested. After a moment's hesitation he approached slowly, seeing this, Kitty immediately put the picture aside, turning it so that he did not see what was, which did not go unnoticed by Legolas.

"I came to see how you were," he said shyly and gently "I sensed that ... you were very sad during the funeral"

Kitty smiled slightly at the elf's concern for her. She sighed.

"Yes, I did not feel very well" said "the funeral and, above all, seeing the sadness of the princess reminded me many things ..."

"I sensed too that while Gandalf released the king you had ..." said the elf avoiding looking at her while the tip of his ears flushed slightly "you had ..."

"Fear?" She finished for him.

Legolas looked up and nodded.

"Yes, I was afraid" she accepted "seeing what was happening reminded me of an experience nothing ... pleasant and very difficult that I had some time ago"

Legolas wondered what had happened to her. Had anyone also taken possession of her body? Had she been under a spell like the one Saruman had had Théoden? What had happened? He did not dare ask, however, for he realized that even though Kitty regarded him as her friend and now he was in charge of her protection and help, she did not have the confidence to tell him her secrets.

There was an awkward, strange silence during which Legolas could not help but stare at the picture that Kitty had placed beside her. The girl noticed it and after a few moments of indecision, made a gesture to sit and took the picture.

Shyly, Legolas dared to move closer and sat on the edge of the bed. Seeing this, Kitty passed the object to him.

"It's a ... painting?" He asked curiously as he saw the quality of the image "because if it is, the painter is excellent"

Kitty chuckled.

"No" she replied "it's a photograph"

"Pho ... pho ... photophag?" He repeated uncertainly.

Kitty smiled amused.

"Pho-to-graph" said slowly the word "is ... a kind of painting of my home-realm. It is used to portray people with the highest fidelity and quality possible "

Legolas slowly nodded and looked closely. It was a group of 12 people (including Kitty), almost all of them quite young, who were there standing and almost all smiling. Behind it was a large garden that stretched almost as far as the eye could see.

"They are my friends ... or ... they were my friends" said with a whisper Kitty "is a part of the X-Men team"

Legolas turned sharply. She was sharing something extremely precious to her! What a privilege! That ... photograph, was worth more than all the mithril of Middle-Earth, at least for him!

Kitty moved closer to him and showed him each of the characters.

"Look" began to tell him "she was Marie, the X-Men called her _'Rogue'_ and had the ability with to just touch you could remove your mutant powers for a while also could know personal information. He was Bobby, also known as _'Iceman'_ , as his codename says, he could freeze things by just touching them and even covering his entire body with ice. The one here is Kurt, we called him _'Nightcrawler'_ , here you see his normal appearance, but he actually had blue skin, yellow eyes, a pointed tail and black hair, he could teleport from one side to the other and the only thing that it showed that it had been in a place was a slight dark blue cloud. The one here is Jean, a time we knew her as _'Phoenix'_. She was one of the most powerful and had telekinesis and telepathy as mutant abilities. "

"What is ... te-le-ki-ne-sis and te-le-pa-thy?" Asked Legolas, slowly pronouncing every word strange and new to him

"Telepathy is the mutant ability to speak directly in the mind of another person ... something like Lady Galadriel can do," Kitty explained. "Telekinesis is the mutant ability that allows the person to move objects with the mind without even needing to touch them"

Legolas looked at her in astonishment. What kind of powers were those who even looked like one of them to the _Lady of the Light_?

"The one here is Scott, we called him _'Cyclops_ ' because he could shoot laser beams (a kind of weapon) from his eyes. The one here is Betsy and we knew her as _'Psylocke_ ' and had the ability to create shields and swords with her mind. This one that you see with wings is Warren and by its wings had the codename of _'Angel'_ , obviously, you will realize that he could fly. Look, you once asked me who Ororo was, look, she was Ororo and her codename was _'Storm'_ because she could control the weather "

Legolas looked closely at the image of the so-called Ororo or _'Storm'_. She was a woman of exotic beauty, dark skin and strangely white hair, crystal blue eyes, features unlike any he had seen in his long life, a kind gesture and gaze.

"And he?" He asked, pointing to a sturdy man with rather disheveled black hair, a hard gesture, a frown. Dressed in just a plain black shirt and light blue jeans.

"He? He was Logan or _'Wolverine'_ "murmured Kitty" he was the one who taught me to fight with sword and hand to hand combat "She sighed" he was a lot like Boromir because they both had a strong temper, they were not the personification of kindness, but they had a good heart, not to mention that both were innate warriors "

"And what skill did he have?"

"Logan had three claws in each hand. When he closed his fists three adamantium claws came out, which is something like the mithril of my home-realm. In addition he had his senses keen and could regenerate of any wound although it was mortal in a matter of seconds "

Legolas looked at her in astonishment. That mutant then must have been invincible and immortal! He looked closely at Kitty. The young woman was sad and her eyes filled with tears, it was obvious that she had loved the so-called Logan or _'Wolverine_ ' and if Boromir had resembled him then it was logical why Kitty had become attached to the nobleman of Gondor.

"And who is he?" He asked after a moment, pointing to a man about 40 years old, bald, dressed more elegantly than the others, white skin, light brown eyes, regular features and sitting on a chair that was very strange for Legolas because it had wheels.

Kitty smiled sadly and melancholically.

"He was Professor Charles Xavier. He founded the X-Men and he founded the school for 'Gifted Youngsters' as well as the Mansion X 'Kitty Sighed' he was the most powerful telepath in the world, he could talk to another person, even though that person was on the other side of the world, he could even see the future and he was a great friend ... he was like my father when my biological father died "she added with a whisper

Legolas stared at the photograph for a moment, then handed it back to her. He understood Kitty better now, and knew all those she had mentioned in the midst of her hallucinations. All of them by their expressions and their way of dressing it was noticed that they were of different characters and, nevertheless, they all were that they were friendly and that together they made a great team was not, therefore, strange that Kitty missed them so much. They were her family and more those two so-called Charles Xavier and Logan.

Decidedly, those people cataloged as 'mutants' were very powerful, so much so that they could compete with any of the great elves so it was understandable why the normal people feared them and yet, in that photograph it was noticed that they were like any person only that they were born with different abilities or, as Boromir would say, with a 'gift'.

He turned to Kitty, who had put the photograph in her backpack and was silent. Though her eyes were low, the elf saw her tears shine, and once more he sensed in his heart again that wave of deep sadness and also something more ... something that he had not felt until then, but which indicated to him what should be of doing and saying, as if it were an instinct or, rather, as if he knew what the girl thought.

He took her hands and gently took her chin, forcing her to look him straight in the eye.

"Kitty" started to say letting his elf heart be the one to guide him "I ... I know I'm not Boromir, I know I'll never be, I know ... Boromir will always have a special place in your memories and in your heart, but ... "he breathed deeply" I beg you to give me the opportunity to earn your trust. I do not want to just be the person who was charged with protecting you, helping you and being by your side, no, I want to be your friend ... I want ... I want you to trust me as well as you did with Boromir and Logan and the Professor Charles Xavier ... I know that I will never be them nor like them, but at least give me the opportunity to earn your trust and your friendship "

Kitty studied him closely, weighing his words. Legolas' eyes shown such affection and such hope that it was impossible not to be touched. Kitty smiled.

"My trust and my friendship?" she whispered "that's… a thing"

"Please, Kitty, give me that opportunity," the elf told her again. "I assure you, I do not care how much time it takes or how difficult it is, I'm going to fight to get it because your very presence and every moment I spend with you and take me to get it, worth's it"

* * *

 **King Théoden has been released from Saruman's clutch but now he knows that Kitty is free and is with Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli. What will he plan for this?**

 **And what about Legolas' petition to Kitty? Will she accept it? And how's possible that the elf is starting to sense things and feelings of her?**

 **Hoping to receive your reviews soon guys, they're the food for this story.**


	22. Getting some answers

**Hi world!**

 **Let's go to chapter 22 and we all know that King Théoden, as the canon says, has decided to go to Helm's Deep**

 **Recall that Aragorn had doubts about what Gandalf had said during his reprimand to Kitty ... I will add that in this chapter some more information will be known about what Lady Galadriel knows among other things.**

 **As always, I want to say that your reviews are very, very important. Now, I want this chapter to come out reasonably well and, like Aragorn, the reader learns about quite ... interesting facts about the mutants, Lady Galadriel and Kitty.**

 **Wish me luck guys and ... here I go!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 22: Getting some answers**_

"Helm's Deep! They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight!" was saying Gimli upset while entering to the stables with Aragorn and Gandalf "no one will defend them if not their king?"

"He is only doing what he thinks is best for his people" replied Aragorn "Helm's Deep has saved them in the past"

Gimli looked at him annoyed. How could Aragorn defend the king if BOTH knew that his idea was stupid? And how could Aragorn defend the king AFTER what he has told him: a mere Ranger?

"I'll look for the lass to tell her the king's great idea and to be prepared for leaving" he said

He walked away cursing under his breath to look for Kitty to tell her about the stupid idea of King Théoden. Aragorn and Gandalf looked him go away.

"There is no way out than that of ravine" said the second one once the dwarf has gone "Théoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he is leading them to safety but what he'll get is a massacre" He shook his head "Théoden has a strong hold but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan" He turned to Aragorn who seemed to be thoughtful "He will need you before the end, Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. The defenses have to hold"

"They will hold"

Gandalf looked for a moment to the Ranger. He looked very thoughtful as if something in his mind and/or heart were troubling him.

"What is it Aragorn?" he asked

Aragorn was thoughtful for a moment and finally turned to the wizard.

"I want to talk to you about Kitty," he told him.

Gandalf raised a slightly surprised eyebrow.

"What about Kitty?" He asked.

Aragorn thought for a few seconds what he was going to say ... so many things he wanted to ask that he did not even know exactly where to start.

* * *

"Gandalf, what do you know about Kitty?" He finally decided to ask.

"What do you mean, Aragorn?"

"When ... you talked to her, you said several things that caught my attention. For example, you said that she was 'descended from an _Ishtari'_. What does that mean? What is the offspring of one of those who came with you? "

Gandalf looked around, then motioned for him to follow. They both walked away until they were in a lonely place where no one could hear them.

"Mutants are not who we think they are, not even they themselves know what they really are," Gandalf said quietly, "they are all descendants of _Ishtari_ , to be exact of the two Blue Wizards"

Aragorn made a gesture of surprise. Everyone knew who the Blue Wizards were and they all knew that thousands of years ago they had disappeared without a trace.

"Many thousands of years ago, Saruman knew that Morgoth had sent another realm called 'Earth' to one of his most loyal servants to conquer it for Morgoth," continued Gandalf. "Both Saruman and the two Blue Wizards headed to East to really know what was going on. Once there, the _Válar_ told them that they would need to go to this other realm, 'Earth', to find the Enemy, fight against him, defeat him and save the Earth, but there was a detail: the more time they spent on Earth the more they would change So that they would eventually become another inhabitant of that realm. Saruman did not agree, but the two Blue Wizards did, so they traveled to this realm called 'Earth' and looked for the Enemy. However, it took much longer than expected and, as the _Válar_ had predicted, the two Blue Wizards changed so much that they became like Earth humans even marrying female humans from Earth"

Aragorn looked at Gandalf in astonishment. He could not imagine such a thing! A Maiar? An _Ishtari_? Falling in love and marrying a female human from another realm?

"They had many children and those children as half Maiar and half human had abilities and even physics different from the rest of humanity. This is how the mutant race was born, "Gandalf continued," on Earth it is said that mutants are all those who have in their bodies something called Gen X, but in reality, they are all indirect descendants of the Blue Wizards "

"And how do you know this story? And does Kitty know it? "Aragorn asked after a moment trying to process the revelation he had just received

"Lady Galadriel related it to me, the _Válar_ revealed to her, which is why she stopped you for so long in Lothlórien because she wanted and needed to know what was behind Kitty's abilities. As for your other question, yes, Kitty knows it because Lady Galadriel told her "

"So, Kitty like the so-called Marrow are indirect descendants of the two Blue Wizards? They must be very powerful, more powerful than we can even imagine "

"More than powerful they are dangerous, Aragorn. All mutants who know and master their abilities are very dangerous, but not all are so powerful, although I have to accept that there are so powerful that they could well compete with the power of any of the Three Great Wise or even Saruman or mine. Fortunately, apparently, they are not here or ... so far nothing has been known "

Aragorn looked at him in astonishment. More powerful than the Three Great Wise or Saruman or Gandalf? That explained why people hated and feared the mutants!

"How powerful?" He wanted to know

"Well ... there are some who can control the metal at will, others who can move all things just by wanting it in their mind, others that can enter the minds of other people and kill you if they wish, others who can controlling the weather, others that can alter the perception of your reality ... According to what Lady Galadriel told me, those powerful mutants are known as 'Omega-type mutants' and, fortunately for the Earth realm, they are not the more common"

Aragorn could not believe it. With those powers, with those abilities no army, no kingdom had opportunity. Someone who could control the metal at will? Which army could defeat him if any weapon used against that mutant, he / she converted it as his own weapon.

"So ... they are beings like the Maiar ... beings with magic," he said.

"No, they have not been for many thousands of years. Erú intervened and left them the extraordinary abilities that make them mutants, but the magic was taken away because on Earth there is no magic "

"But here…"

"Here? Well I really do not know exactly what happens, but Lady Galadriel thinks that what happens is that the skills they have become more powerful, but nothing more "

"You mean Kitty ..."

"Kitty would have more mastery over her mutant ability, more than she had in her home-realm," Gandalf replied. "On the other hand, according to Lady Galadriel, Kitty had long ago a traumatic experience very similar to that of the king Théoden. The _Lady of the Light_ believes that over time and if she learns to adapt and accept the mission in which the _Válar_ have put her, the ability she acquired will be reborn again and help her fight "

Aragorn paled. An experience similar to that of King Théoden? This young woman had had a very difficult life and a very dark past. Just when he thought there might be SOME hope of trusting her, he would discover that secret!

"Do not worry, Aragorn," Gandalf said reassuringly. "Kitty's experience was very difficult and she suffered a lot, but later learned to use that ability to help her X-Men friends. Her friend Logan and Charles Xavier helped her a lot "

"Logan? Charles Xavier? "Aragorn repeated thoughtfully "she talks a lot about them"

"They were her best friends and those closest to her"

"They were mutants too?"

Gandalf nodded.

"You think ... you think they're looking for her? The mutants, their friends ... do you think they're looking for her? "

Gandalf shook his head sadly.

"Lady Galadriel has not heard from Charles Xavier in a long time. The _Lady of the Light_ is almost certainly sure that he is dead, although she cannot say it at all because, as he is a realm from a distance, there is no way she can know for certain"

Aragorn looked at Gandalf in astonishment. Was he listening well? Or were his ears deceiving him?

"Lady Galadriel ... she ...?" He said.

"Yes, Aragorn. Lady Galadriel was a friend very close to the one called Charles Xavier "the wizard answered slightly amused to see the face of his friend" many centuries ago she knew him in the Earth when the _Válar_ sent to her and Lord Glorfindel to help the Mutants to stop a threat from Middle-Earth. The _Lady of the Light_ there also met other mutants also very powerful as one called Erik, he also like Charles Xavier was mutant type Omega. Obviously, Lady Galadriel did not stay on Earth, however, remained in contact with Charles Xavier "

"But how?!"

"The so-called Charles Xavier is ... well, he was the most powerful telepath in the world, he could speak mentally with anyone, no matter the distance, he had a skill quite similar to that of Lady Galadriel and it was to see the future, the same truth as that of the _Lady of the Light_. They remained in contact for many centuries. According to Lady Galadriel, he used a thing called ... 'Ce-re-bro' so his ability would ... amplify, while Lady Galadriel used her Mirror. In this way, the _Lady of the Light_ knows many things about the Earth realm and, above all, the mutants. In fact, if there is someone who knows about mutants almost as well as Kitty, she is "

"So, the mutants also live for centuries?"

"They are very rare. So far only three are known: Wolverine or Logan, Raven or Mistyque and Sabertooth. However, the fact that Charles Xavier may have been in constant communication with Lady Galadriel for centuries stems from the fact that time on Earth is much slower than here "

"And all this you know because ..."

"Because Lady Galadriel told me so" Gandalf replied "there are many other things that she told me ..."

"Like what?" Interrupted Aragorn, which showed that his curiosity was at the limit as well as his astonishment, which was not common.

"For example, that on Earth mutants are persecuted and systematically killed by beings called 'Sentinels'; Types of mutants; Her long conversations with the so-called Charles Xavier where they talked about her trip to Earth or about situations that happened to them. Charles Xavier had great fear for what might happen to his students and the X-Men as he had noticed and had seen something terrible approaching "Gandalf paused" sadly neither the _Lady of the Light_ nor he could know in time exactly what it was, not to mention that now we have our problem "Gandalf made a gesture of slight disbelief" and to think that Lady Galadriel through her Mirror could glimpse that a tragedy looms over the X-Men and everything built by Charles Xavier , while the Professor through the so-called Ce-re-bro could glimpse that the One Ring at any moment would be found "

Aragorn did not know what to think. Apparently, the mutants were as powerful as Gandalf said. Being able to see such things from another realm? And what was that thing called 'Cerebro'? The matter became more and more difficult. He now had among them a young woman who was a descendant of _Ishtari_ , who had had an experience very similar to that of King Théoden and how many more! What misfortune Lady Galadriel had told him he would never see her again because there were so many questions he wanted to ask! And specifically, one: could he trust the so-called Katherine Anne Pryde? As if reading his thoughts, Gandalf went on:

"There were many other things that Lady Galadriel told me about this matter, but I think the one that interested me most was the fact that there has been war on Earth for many years, since before Kitty was born to be exact"

Aragorn frowned. Although Kitty was not old, and even less so in Middle-Earth, it was not a war that would have lasted a couple of days.

"Mutants have very powerful enemies, not to mention mutants also having war among them. The X-Men have fought for many years against the so-called 'Magneto' and their 'Brotherhood' to protect a humanity that does not accept them, and even less appreciates them. Some of them have died in the middle of the war, others have gone through terrible experiences like Kitty, but they have all fought for many years"

Gandalf turned to Aragorn who listened intently.

"By this I want to tell you that, Kitty is not a rookie in the battle and that you can trust her. For many years, she fought alongside the X-Men to defend humans, even though they hated her. It may be that Kitty does not believe completely in Middle-Earth and our cause does not consider her as close as we do, but one thing if you can be sure: Kitty will not deceive you or disappoint you. I know you are not on good terms and you had a very strong argument, I do not ask you to make peace with her, but you do trust her "

Aragorn looked at Gandalf, but said nothing. The wizard turned to _Shadowfax_.

"The _Grey Pilgrim_ " he said "that is what they used to call me. Three hundred lives of men I've walked this earth and now, I have no time"

He mounted on his beautiful horse.

"Good luck. My search will not be in vain. Look to my coming, at first light, on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the East"

Aragorn nodded.

"Go" he said

With a slight bow of his head, Gandalf said farewell and he left leaving a very pensive Ranger.

* * *

"Gandalf 'The White'. Gandalf 'The Fool'!" was exclaiming angrily Saruman "does he seek to humble me with his newfound piety?"

"There were four who followed the wizard. An elf, a dwarf, a man and a woman" said Grima who had gone to Orthanc to tell the news to his master.

"The man, was he from Gondor?"

"No, from the North. One of the Dúnedain Rangers I thought he was. His cloth was spoor and yet he bore a strange ring. Two serpents with emerald eyes, one devouring, the other crowned with golden flowers" went one Grima

When hearing this, Saruman immediately took an ancient book and, after looking for a certain page, he found what he wanted. The illustration of the very same ring described by Wormtongue.

"The Ring of Barahir" said the traitor wizard clenching his teeth "so Gandalf Greyhame thinks he's found Isildur's heir, the lost King of Gondor. He is a fool, the line was broken years ago" He left the book "it matters not" he went on talking to himself "the world of Men shall fall. It will begin at Edoras"

"Théoden will not stay at Edoras" said after a moment Grima "the city is vulnerable, he knows this. He will expect an attack on the city. They will flee to Helm's Deep, the great fortress of Rohan. It is a dangerous road, take through the mountains, it will be slow besides, they will have women and children with them" he added knowingly

When hearing this, Saruman walked to the depths of Isengard and addressed to the orc that was a leader of all the orcs workers there.

"Tell the orcs to be prepare and send the Warg riders" he told him

The orc grinned menacingly and left for accomplish his orders.

"My lord…" said fearfully Grima once they left the depths of Isengard "what about the woman? What about the mutant?"

"It's not of your concern!" Saruman answered harshly "now leave! You stink of a horse!"

Once alone, Saruman started to pace. He was REALLY angry. The fact of seeing Kitty among Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli only told him that Marrow and his new 'toy' hadn't succeed… or maybe in the moment they did but, unfortunately, the woman had been able to escape and with her, the halflings. Could be possible that the uruk and the orcs had been so stupid that they didn't drugged her well? And this wouldn't have happened IF Marrow had gone with the battalion! But no! She had to leave to follow her own track, her own mission! That, by the way, what was exactly her track and her personal mission?

Saruman hadn't received any word from Marrow and he was beginning to have his suspicions. Maybe, maybe the mutant had found the One Ring and then left for her own use? Or maybe she had betrayed him and left for joining to that fool of Gandalf and his fellows? After all, Kitty and Marrow were mutants and of the same realm, there was something in some way that 'joined' them. Or maybe she had died, though it seemed to be difficult, he knew her and Avalanche… what had made that Marrow hadn't sent a single word? Saruman got to the conclusion that he shouldn't have trusted her nor Avalanche… he had to get rid of them as soon as possible, first Marrow and then Avalanche before a bad surprise happened like, for example, a treason.

He approached to one of the orcs.

"Call to the Wildmen" he ordered the orc "I have a special task for them"

* * *

Kitty slept oblivious to everything that was happening, she had not even heard of the king's order to leave Edoras and go to Helm's Deep. Since she'd been assigned her bedroom, she had not left. After she showed Legolas the picture of her X-Men friends and the elf begged her to allow him the opportunity to earn her trust and friendship, he had come to bring her food and had accompanied her while she was eating. Once it was over, Legolas was gone so the girl could sleep a little more while he went and heard the latest news. He had realized that despite being mutant, Kitty needed rest and therefore had sought the way the girl did not have to leave her bedroom, on the other hand was also the fact that he wanted her to recover as much as possible in the emotional part for what followed of this war, that very probably would be difficult. So Kitty slept peacefully, her stomach full as she had not had for a long time, and talking to Legolas for a while had brought her peace and relief.

A pair of strong knocks sounded, but Kitty was so deeply asleep she thought it was part of some dream, so she did not move. The knocks sounded once more, this time with more insistence, apparently the one who knocked was in a hurry to be opened and so it was because at last, the door opened and came in ... Gimli.

The dwarf stood for a moment. He had never seen Kitty sleep peacefully. Surely the food (as they were still the junk) had helped the same as a bath, although the dwarf was sure that most likely an elf also had to see.

He moved to the bed and gently shook her shoulder until Kitty slowly opened her eyes.

"Gimli?" She said, rubbing her eyes softly and sitting down slowly

"You rest well, lass?" The dwarf asked.

Kitty nodded as she stretched and yawned.

"What's the matter, Gimli?"

"I came to warn you that we're leaving"

"We're leaving?" She repeated in confusion.

"Yes, we're going to Helm's Deep," said the dwarf, grimacing in disgust.

"What's that ... Helm's Deep?"

"It is a fortress that remains in the mountains. It is said to be impregnable, but ... bah! It will not do any good! Not against what surely that damned Saruman is going to send to destroy Rohan! "

Kitty blinked surprised. It was obvious that Gimli was not in a good mood.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Nothing but the Wildmen have attacked the villages of Rohan by orders of Saruman and the king has had the very stupid idea that, instead of going out and directly facing Saruman, he has decided to flee with all his people to Helm's Deep. The only thing that is going to get will be that there is a real massacre here and Rohan disappear, if it is that we arrive without problems to the fortress "

"That the road is very dangerous?"

"Yes, lass. We have to cross the mountains and we will go with children and women, so ... what do you think? Damn stupid king! Coward! Why does not he go and better face Saruman as Gandalf and Aragorn told him? "

Kitty smiled slightly and put a hand on his shoulder as he cursed under her breath.

"Easy, Gimli. Certainly, the idea of the king is not good, but cross the fingers so that we do not have a bad surprise "

"May Aulë hear you, lass" replied the resigned dwarf

Kitty smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Tell me, did they give you permission to bring your food? Because I had to eat in the hall and it was not pleasant what the attitude of the king was, especially towards Aragorn "

"What did the king do to Aragorn?" Asked the young woman

"He insulted him. Believe me that at that moment I wanted to say a few things to that king. Why insult the lad if he was the one who brought Gandalf to free him? "

"People are usually ungrateful, Gimli," Kitty said with a sad smile. "As for the food, Legolas brought it to me. It was very kind of him "

Gimli smiled with such a smile that Kitty frowned in surprise and confusion.

"Why do you smile at Gimli?" She asked, "what do you know that you do not tell me?"

"Nothing lass, it's just that the elf cares a lot for you"

"It's true, but he only does it to show me that he wants to be my friend"

"Does he want to be your friend?" The dwarf repeated with some disbelief

"Yes, he told me. He told me to give him an opportunity to gain my trust and friendship because he did not just want to be the person who was in charge of protecting me and helping me "

Gimli raised a surprised eyebrow.

"And what have you thought, lass?"

"I do not know, Gimli. It is not so easy to trust people and less in a realm that is not mine, not to mention that those who approach me so often end up dead, you see what happened to Boromir "replied Kitty sadly

Gimli put a hand on her shoulder.

"Lass, you cannot be the rest of your life alone and less in this realm. We all need someone at some point in our life, "he said softly," and believe me, if the elf has offered you, what's more, he asked you to give him an opportunity to earn your trust and your friendship, you should give it to him. "He sighed "I hate to say this and probably this means that I've lost my mind and gone mad or worse, but elves are known for their loyalty to their friends. Do not put aside his request, not every day a person and, even less, an elf makes it "

Kitty looked at him slightly in surprise. That a dwarf told him that about an elf? It was not common! Yes, probably Gimli had lost his mind, but it could also mean that seeing the situation from another perspective was right.

"But well ... that's just a dwarf's advice," he added in his strong, slightly grumpy tone of voice. "I came to warn you, make ready because at any moment we set off for Helm's Deep and with us all the people of Edoras "

* * *

"It's true, you don't see many dwarf women and, in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance that they are often mistaken for dwarf men" was saying Gimli while riding a horse towards Helm's Deep

It was the fifth day of traveling through the mountains to the fortress. The traveling had been difficult and gruesome because the heat and because the slow pace of the children, elders and women.

Éowyn looked back to Aragorn as if asking an answer for what the dwarf had just said.

"It's the beards" mouthed the Ranger so Gimli didn't hear

"And this is in turn has given rise to the belief that there are no dwarf women" went one Gimli who hadn't realized what Aragorn had said to the princess "and that the dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground!"

Éowyn couldn't help but laugh amused as well as Gimli who said,

"Which is of course ridiculous and… whoa!"

Suddenly the dwarf lost control of his horse and fell down at the astonished looks of the king, the princess and Aragorn.

"It's alright!" hastened to say Gimli for hide his embarrassment "nobody panic. That was deliberate, it was deliberate"

Éowyn rushed to help Gimli to get up and mount again on the horse while giggling.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kitty who was there too, riding next to Aragorn had seen everything with a slight smile, however her thoughts were in other place, more specifically in an elf that was scouting ahead and what had happened that day as well as the dwarf's advice.

Should she give Legolas the opportunity that he has asked her? Should she take the risk of befriend with the elf with the risk that in anytime he got killed and again she was all alone in that realm called Middle-Earth? Should she let herself touched by his voice and the pleading and fond looking of the elf when he had talked with her asking an opportunity? Kitty wasn't exactly a woman easy to touch in that kind of matters, not after what had happened with Colossus and how the bastard had cheated her with a female alien. Kitty had given her heart to him and had really loved him since she was only 14 years and when, finally, the guy had accepted… he just had resulted to being a fucked cheating bastard. With that Kitty had decided that she wouldn't accept so easily another relationship and…

Wait a minute! Legolas had asked for her trust and her friendship, never for anything else and yet… she was thinking in something much deeper! Was it because she had been able to read that behind that fond and hopeful looking there was something more? Because Kitty was sure that she had noticed something more, something that goes more than just a deep friendship and affection but she couldn't put the finger on it… or at least she didn't want to. Was the elf really in love with her? No! He was trying to be closer to her because he had realized that it wasn't enough just being a help and protector but yet… how had he realized? And how had he realized what she needed to hear? How had he realized what she wanted and felt? How was possible? Not even Boromir had been able and not let's say the bastard Colossus! How was, then, possible?

She remembered all the good moments they had spent in Lothlórien while Lady Galadriel was looking for the answer about mutants. She remembered when he had made her smile and even laugh, how had he taught her the beauty of the Nature and the simple things of life… there was a very vivid experience that she remembered very well, better than what she had ever remembered something. In one of their strolls, he had shown her a bunch of beautiful yellow flowers and had been talking to her about them. The wind was blowing a bit stronger that as always and she had her hair loose so the wind made continuously that her hair covered her face. Legolas had noticed this and had said suddenly _'please, allow me'_ and had took the flower that she had in her hands and put it on her hair so the flower was a kind of brooch for her hair. She had smiled and had looked at him while thanking him and then… she remembered: she had seen that same affectionate looking shinning in his blue eyes except that, this time, when he had asked her for an opportunity, his looking was even more fond.

When Kitty remembered every detail of that scene, she couldn't help but to feel touched which was something very, very strange in her about these matters. Was the elf falling for her? Was she falling for him? She didn't know the last words of Boromir but maybe if she had known them, her crossroads had been easier because there were a couple of things: one, was she lying to herself or was it true? Two, in case it was true, would she accept it? She was in another realm that was NOT her home-realm so… it wasn't wise and yet… Gimli's advice still sounded in her ears: _'nobody can be alone forever, lass'_

Kitty sighed.

Boromir was no longer but for some reason that he surely knew well, he had asked Legolas to protect and take care of Kitty… so, she'll give him an opportunity. NOT love, NOT at all but… friendship and trust? Yes, she would do… after all it was Boromir's last will that Legolas take care of her. Maybe… maybe she would just find out that what Gimli said was true and she would find something good, something new, something that in some way her heart in the very deep desired even if she hadn't noticed.

* * *

 **So ... there have been some revelations about Lady Galadriel and Professor Charles Xavier. In the future there will be more, but for now Aragorn knows the true nature of the mutants.**

 **Waiting for your reviews guys ... are super important to me to be improving this story.**


	23. The Ranger and the mutant

**Hi!**

 **Well, after some answers from Gandalf and some reflections of Kitty we go to what we all know: the Warg raid ... but, will happen what we all know or ... will there be something else?**

 **I hope to receive your reviews soon, guys!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 23: The Ranger and the mutant**_

Those were Kitty's thoughts about the situation between her and the elf, but ... what did Legolas think?

Although the elf was ahead as a scout along with two other guards of the king, his thoughts, much to his regret, were concentrated on a young mutant who rode beside Aragorn.

He did not exactly understand the reason of how could he sense now and still fully understand Kitty's emotions. He knew it was one of the symptoms, so to speak, that appeared when an elf was in love ... the elf could sense when the loved one was in danger and the thoughts and feelings understood them better than anyone else, even if the loved one did not express them. And that, precisely, was happening to Legolas. For a long time, perhaps not since he had known her, but since spending much time with her knowing her, it had gone that feeling and that ability growing more and more, especially after what Boromir said ... it was as if the nobleman's Gondor words would have been a ray of light that illuminated some doubts that he had. Legolas was not sure if he had ended up falling in love with Kitty and if what Boromir had told him was true, but one thing he was sure of: he longed to have confidence and a close friendship with her. It was no longer about hanging out with her or because he wanted to create jealousy in someone or because she seemed interesting to him, no ... now it was a different feeling that encouraged that desire. It was the feeling of enjoying the enormity of being with her, enjoying the fact of knowing her, enjoying her simple presence, was more than a pleasure ... it was a desire and joy all the time that was near or with her. That was precisely the reason he longed, with all his elf heart, for Kitty to grant her friendship and trust, and he prayed to Erú and the Válar that the young woman would be well enough to give him, if only one chance.

* * *

Suddenly, the voice of one of the guards took him out of his thoughts.

"What is it, Háma?"

Legolas noticed that the horses were restless, seemed that they had noticed something bad and wrong that was coming to them.

"I'm not sure" answered the so-called Háma

They heard a strange growl and looked up to a small cliff. There, standing in a very menacing position was a kind of big and awful hyena, enormous fangs that could rip flesh easily, brown fur, black eyes with a dangerous light and an awful smell that seemed to be mixed the smell of old blood and musk. As if this weren't enough, an armed orc was riding it.

Before anyone could do something, the Warg jumped from the cliff and fell on the so-called Háma killing him almost instantly. He turned to the other guard but Legolas killed the Warg with an accurate shot, unfortunately, the rider orc yelled before being killed by Legolas who ran immediately toward the king.

"A scout!" he said

"What is it? What do you see?" asked immediately Théoden worried for his people

The answer was given by Aragorn.

"Wargs! We are under attack!"

At hearing this, all the people of Edoras got in panic. Fortunately, the King didn't lose his temper, he immediately gave orders.

"All riders to the head of the column!" then he turned to Éowyn "you must lead the people to Helm's Deep and make haste"

"I can fight!" complained angrily the princess

"No! You must do this… for me!" And without further ado, he left followed by his men

Aragorn has turned to Kitty unsure of what he should do. Should he tell her to stay and fight? After all, she was a mutant, a descendent of an _Ishtari_. Or should he tell her to leave with Éowyn? After all, the last time she had fought she had been made prisoner, they couldn't afford that situation again.

The young woman was already ready in her horse for following to the King who because the rush hadn't even thought in what to do regarding Kitty knowing as he knew that she was a mutant.

Aragorn was opening his mouth to tell her something when Legolas arrived running.

"Kitty, you must go with the people!" he told her

"What?" she said surprised "no way!"

"This is dangerous! It's more dangerous than the last time we fought against orcs, Wargs are terrible foes!" said more distressed the elf seeing that at any time the battle would come

"I'm _Shadowcat_ , I'm an X-Men, I'm allied with you, I'm going to fight!" answered firmly Kitty

Legolas looked to Aragorn as if asking help. Aragorn sighed. He truly didn't know exactly what to do. He knew that she was powerful (or so Gandalf said) but also, he didn't know if it was the wisest thing to let her stay.

"Kitty, we need you to help Éowyn to take the people in safe to Helm's Deep" he said

"But…!"

"But nothing Kitty, that's what we need" said more serious the Ranger

And without giving her time for retorting, he left followed by Legolas who, before leaving, gave her a last glance.

* * *

Kitty turned her horse to where the people fled under Éowyn. It did not make her any fun to have to stay behind just because the dear elf and the hateful Ranger had thought it was much safer for her. They did not know who she was? What did not they know of what she was able to do thanks to her mutation? Had they not realized that their famous Válar had allowed her to enter Middle-Earth to support them and fight alongside them? And how was she supposed to keep her promise and the fact that as X-Men had allied herself with the _Fellowship_ if they left her behind? No, that was the last straw! Machismo and sexism! As if she could not defend herself! She was going to resign herself from the column of people Éowyn skillfully led, but the screams of the men and the howls and barks of the so-called Warg showed that there was a bitter fight. No ... Kitty would not be left behind ... no _Shadowcat_ was not ever left behind. And without further ado, she spurred her horse and headed for the place of battle and when she arrived, she froze.

* * *

This battle was nothing like what she had seen before! If anything could be considered as a fight of cowboys and Indians of those old movies of cowboys ... with the exception that instead of being cowboys and Indians were knights fighting against monsters that, to be honest, Kitty had for a few moments fear not either by the orcs she already knew, but by those creatures called Warg.

But that moment was short. What the hell! She was _Shadowcat_! She had been trained by _Wolverine_! She had been in different battles since the age of 14! She was no rookie! Well ... maybe in this kind of battle yes, but what her short experience did not allow her, her mutation did. So, facing her fear, she spurred her horse and took the sword from the corpse of one of the king's guards, she went ready to fight.

* * *

Legolas fought on the same horse as Gimli. Every shot he fired, every shot that was a Warg or dead orc. The dwarf was not far behind, with his terrible axe and his strong hands, he killed whatever Warg or orc stood in the way.

Suddenly, he felt the elf stiffed and looked everywhere.

"Hey! What is it, lad? "

Legolas did not answer. His keen gaze swept the entire battlefield where they all fought without truce or quarter to stop that flock of Wargs and save the people of Edoras.

"Lad!" He called again.

"Kitty" was the elf's answer

"What with the lass?" Asked Gimli in surprise.

"She ... I sense her"

Gimli raised a surprised eyebrow. That the elf sensed the girl?

"Lad, the lass went with the princess. Did not you tell me that? That Aragorn and you told her to go with the people to Helm's Deep?

Legolas did not answer. True, they had both told Kitty to go with Éowyn and, in fact, had seen her stay behind, but ... he could not shake the fact that he could sense her presence perfectly. Was she in danger? No ... what he sensed was that Kitty was close, very close. Was she in the middle of the battle? He looked more closely at the whole battlefield, but it was so much the movement that it was not so easy.

Suddenly, a growl made him turn around and would probably have wounded him unless Gimli smashed the Warg with his axe.

"Lad, the lass is with the others. Do not worry about her and instead worry about getting out of here alive, because what good is a dead elf to her? "

Legolas took a deep breath and returned to concentrate on fighting, but that did not stop feeling Kitty's presence at any moment.

* * *

Aragorn was fighting to kill either right or left and either orcs or Wargs or to both.

Suddenly, a Warg jumped on him and pulled the horse. Fortunately, the Ranger managed to remove itself in time before receiving a fatal bite. Without wasting time, he jumped on the Warg and shot the orc who rode him and wounded him to death. Unfortunately, the Warg, when it saw itself without a rider, and with Aragorn on the other hand, it ran without a fixed direction, so as to throw him away, and in that crazy race it went directly to a high hazard which rose a couple of tens of meters high on a turbulent and mighty river.

Aragorn tried to get out of the Warg, but it was impossible because his hand had been stuck in the reins. His efforts were redoubled upon seeing imminent death, but it was in vain. The Warg fell roaring and howling into the abyss carrying with it an Aragorn still stuck to the reins of the horrible beast. The last thing he remembered before he lost consciousness was that a pair of hands touched his hands and two arms surrounded him.

* * *

Kitty was fighting. She had clung tightly to the reins and with the sword she slayed orcs. Of course, it was very difficult for her. She had to maintain a good posture while riding if she didn't want to fall, she had to focus in being all the time in phasing state so the orcs or the Wargs weren't able to hurt her or the horse (and this have been very useful because a couple of times that had saved her), she had to wield a sword that was heavy for her and she had to do true feats of balance for not falling from the horse while attacking.

However, not all was so bad. Even being a rookie in a fight by horse, she had been able to kill and don't being hurt. She had just killed a Warg and its rider when she saw that Aragorn was beaten by a Warg and had fallen from his horse. Kitty saw that the Ranger was being attacked by the orc and by the Warg and just by a miracle until then he had survived. But suddenly, she saw that the Warg was running without a fixed curse and with it, Aragorn. Why the Ranger hadn't left the Warg or killed it? He was stupid! Especially when Kitty realized even before him that the beast was going directly to a cliff. For a moment, Kitty wondered why Aragorn hadn't left the Warg but then, it dawned her: surely, he would be stuck in the reins.

Kitty immediately spurred her horse at full speed towards Aragorn. She could save him using her phasing mutation. Surely the Ranger wouldn't be pleased at all, and not say Legolas but this was more important.

Unfortunately, just when she arrived, the Warg had just fell to the river and with him an Aragorn still stuck. Seeing this, Kitty without thinking twice, jumped after them putting her body in such way so she could accelerate her falling and try to reach in time to the beast and the Ranger.

A couple of seconds after the Warg and Aragorn had splashed in the river, Kitty splashed too. The beast still was fighting for swimming against the strong flow, for keeping its head out of the water. Kitty realized that she couldn't fight against the Warg, especially because she had left the sword with the horse, but… she could save Aragorn from drowning (due he was down the water and unconscious); So, entering herself in phasing state, she took his hands and pulled him out freeing him in this way.

Now, managing to keep his head out of the water in such turbulent waters was a whole task, especially because Aragorn's weight was much more than Kitty's. In the end, the mutant decided to keep both in phasing state so the river flow wouldn't pull them down and thus avoiding being drown.

They passed a couple of river rapids where, fortunately, Kitty managed to get lost of the Warg, but then a difficult situation appeared: how would she manage to take both to the river bank?

* * *

The battle little by little ended. Suddenly, at the astonishment of the dwarf, Legolas jumped from the horse and seemed to scan all the battle camp. In his handsome face the terror and anguish were portrayed.

"What is it, elf?" asked Gimli concerned

"Kitty, Kitty is in danger!" barely could answer Legolas

Gimli looked at his surroundings.

"Where is Aragorn?" he asked

Legolas didn't answer. His keen gaze was scanning all the area with desperation while his elf heart was shocked by a terrible anguish, terror and desperation. Where was Kitty? Oh Válar, where? Suddenly, his gaze set on the cliff and immediately ran toward there, his elf heart shouting that over there something bad had happened to Kitty, to his Kitty.

Gimli surprised followed him as well as King Théoden who had also realized that Aragorn was nowhere.

"Lad, elf!" called him Gimli but Legolas didn't even hear, especially when he found that near the edge of the cliff was an orc with a mortal wound, drowning in his own blood and yet… laughing.

"Tell me what happened?" he asked to the orc while a dangerous light shone in his blue eyes

The orc barely laughed.

"They… they… they are… they are… they are dead"

Legolas grabbed angrily from the clothes to the orc.

"You lie!" he said with clenched teeth

The orc just laughed while drowning in his blood.

"Both fell" were his last words accompanied with a bloody and dark laugh

Legolas left the body of the orc and immediately peered over the cliff and saw the turbulent river, maybe his keen gaze could spot something but… nothing! There was nothing!

"Lad" called him in that moment Gimli "look"

After a moment, Legolas turned and saw that the dwarf was handing him the Evenstar that Aragorn always brought with him. The elf get more distressed. Seemed that Aragorn was dead but Kitty… oh Válar! What was about Kitty!

Théoden approached to them.

"Leave the dead" he told them "the Wolves of Isengard will return, we must go"

Legolas shook his head.

"No, she's not dead!"

"Lad… she fell from a couple of dozens of meters to this river" said gently Gimli

"You know that she can pass through everything!" answered exalted the elf "she had told us several times!"

"So, do you think that she passed through the river?" asked in disbelief the dwarf

"It doesn't matter" said the king "even if she passed through the river as you say Master Elf, we don't have a way to find her and neither we do have time. If she passed through this river, as you say, then she'll find her way back to Edoras or to Helm's Deep, but we cannot risk the people of Edoras just for one woman"

Legolas turned to look at the king. His eyes shone with a light that shown perfectly the anger. Just one woman? How dare him! Didn't he know who was THAT woman?

"Master Elf, I know that this woman, Katherine Anne Pryde is a mutant and mutants are powerful, therefore if she survived she'll come back. Now, let's go"

Legolas was going to say something not courteous at all, but Gimli put a hand on his shoulder.

"The King maybe is right, lad. Let's hope that the lass had survived and with her, Aragorn"

After making a huge effort, Legolas followed the king but still feeling an awful sense of anguish in his elf heart. What kind of protector and friend was he?

* * *

Soft slaps on her cheeks and the voice of a woman he recognized after a while woke him up.

"Come on Aragorn! Wake up, wake up! "Was saying Kitty," I'm not going to give you mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, so you better wake up! "

Aragorn slowly opened his eyes and saw Kitty leaning over him. Both were on the bank of a river bank.

"Kitty?" He asked as he sat down slowly. His head throbbed and he felt all body sore

"You like strong emotions, do not you, Aragorn?" She replied, sitting a couple of steps away from him

The Ranger watched her. The girl's clothes were as wet as his, her hair disheveled and damp. It was obvious that she had also been in the river and it was obvious that the hands he had felt, as well as the arms that had surrounded him were hers.

"Why did you save me?" He asked in surprise, after all they were not on good terms, they did not even talk.

"It was certainly not because I liked you," she replied harshly.

At that moment, Aragorn realized that what Gandalf had told him about Kitty and that he could trust her was true. She had no obligation to save him, in fact, she might well have left him to drown, and yet it was obvious that she had jumped after him to save him. What obligation did she have? Any! Neither of them got along, they did not talk, they did not even say hello! And yet ... Kitty had saved him. Gandalf was right: even if she had a dark past and a temper, not exactly easy, Kitty was trustworthy.

"Thank you" he said

In response, Kitty just shrugged. It was obvious she did not like being with him.

Aragorn rose with some difficulty. His body ached and, above all, that his throbbed head did not help.

"We should get to Helm's Deep," he told her.

Kitty stood up.

"Do you know how to get there?"

Aragorn nodded.

"It will take at least a day of rapid race, but I think we will achieve it"

Kitty looked at him and looked like she was about to answer when she suddenly screamed as she put her hands to her head and fell to her knees.

Aragorn rushed to her side.

"Kitty! Kitty! What's wrong Kitty?! "he asked concerned.

But all he received as a response was a cry of pain.

* * *

The pain was unbearable. She felt as if her mind were being ripped from her body, as if they were trying to force her out of somewhere, she felt that her whole soul, mind and body were being ripped. Kitty's eyes were tightly closed, but she opened them when she heard voices that she immediately recognized, though she only saw darkness.

"Did you find her?" Asked a female voice she recognized as Ororo's

"Yes, but she's a long way off," another woman answered.

Kitty frowned despite the pain. That voice, that voice ... was not one of the X-Men! It seemed more like ... Emma Frost!

"But can you bring her back?" Asked a harsh, impatient male voice. Kitty immediately recognized Logan's voice

"I'm not sure, she's far away. My power may not come to that much, "replied the voice that Kitty thought was that of Emma Frost

"At least try!"

"No, I can kill her if I continue right now. I'll try again later. This will take time"

Kitty heard again the male voice that seemed to curse under his breath and at that moment ... the pain began to disappear and the sounds of the forest returned little by little.

* * *

When Kitty opened her eyes, she saw that she was kneeling near the bank of the river bank, but there was something different and scaring: a Warg's corpse a couple of feet from her, had a thick knife nailed exactly to the jugular. Next to the beast was Aragorn with his clothes stained with blood but, obviously, he was not wounded as he walked quietly.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Kitty blinked a couple of times before answering

"I'm ... I'm ... I'm not sure" murmured "what happened?"

"This Warg was going to attack us"

Kitty realized that while she was in the middle of that strange experience, the Ranger had saved her life. She had judged him wrong, maybe it had been worth jumping behind him.

Aragorn drew his knife from the Warg's neck, wiped it and returned it to sheath in his belt. Then he turned to Kitty and offered her his hand to help her to her feet. However, all of a sudden, he has stiffened and turned his gaze back.

"What's wrong?" Kitty asked in surprise.

"Do you think you can hide it?" Was his strange response as he pointed out the corpse of the Warg

"But ..." she said without understanding

"Can you?" He urged.

Kitty nodded after a moment. She climbed on the back of the beast and entered the phasing state so that the corpse remained under the ground, leaving no trace other than the blood. No sooner had she finished than Aragorn took her by the hand and pulled her with him to hide in the thicket of the forest.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Someone comes running," he replied quietly, and almost immediately made a gesture that was silent.

A couple of minutes passed in which Kitty ended up thinking that the Ranger might have been wrong, but before long she heard quick footsteps. Suddenly they stopped very close to them, in fact, just where they had been a couple of minutes ago.

Aragorn and Kitty peered unseen and the two were stunned. It was Marrow.

* * *

Marrow had been running endlessly for several days. Since leaving Gollum commissioned with the important task of stealing the One Ring and killing the two hobbits, she had headed back to Isengard. She hoped to find the other two hobbits, Merry and Pippin, and _Shadowcat_. She hoped the latter would have agreed to join them; But, above all, she expected to receive answers from Saruman. So, making use of her incredible stamina that she had thanks to her mutation and the spur she had to get to Isengard, is that she had run endlessly for days.

She would have continued her career unless she noticed the blood. She stopped and bent to check. It seemed there had been a fight, most likely between a man and a large wild beast. But that man was not the only one who had been there, there were other tracks that seemed to be either a woman's or a very young man's, but it did not appear that he / she had taken part in the fight.

Who would have won? The beast or the man? Of being the man ... where was the corpse of the beast? And to be the beast ... there was no trace to indicate that the beast had returned to the forest. It seemed that it had just ... disappeared.

Marrow frowned. That was weird. She headed for the woods. When she saw this, Kitty took Aragorn's hand and made a gesture that he would not let her go, and they both crossed the floor, just lying on the surface from their eyes. Marrow passed by them without seeing them, she would never have imagined how close she was to Aragorn and Kitty.

After a few minutes that seemed an eternity to both, Marrow returned to the shore while talking with herself.

"There will be time to resolve this, now it is urgent to go to Isengard to see that damn Saruman and force him to give me the answers that both Avalanche and I deserve"

And then she ran off quickly.

* * *

Kitty and Aragorn came out of hiding. The Ranger was surprised that with the fact that the girl had taken him by the hand, he could also have passed through the ground as if he also had that ability.

He saw that Kitty was going to run after Marrow, but he stopped her.

"Let me go, Aragorn!" She said menacingly.

"Listen, Kitty," he said, taking her firmly by the shoulders. "I know you want to avenge Boromir, and that is understandable, but it is no good now to attack her. You heard her, she goes to Isengard. She probably leads to a trap and just that is what we need least, also think of others ... think of the people of Edoras who is in Helm's Deep, think of Gimli, think of Legolas "

Kitty, who had not seen him in the eye, when hearing the elf's name could not help but look at the Ranger. No, she could not be carried away by revenge, at least not now for the sake of the elf. Why did she care about him? Kitty did not know, but anyway, she nodded.

Seeing this, Aragorn released her from the shoulders.

"We have to go to Helm's Deep" he said after a moment "follow me"

And he ran through the woods, followed closely by Kitty.

* * *

They had made a brief stop. Aragorn had found the tracks of a horse which indicated that there would surely be a human presence not far away.

"If we're lucky, they'll lend us horses," he'd told Kitty, who nodded absently. She had Marrow's words in his mind.

Why had she called the traitor wizard "damn" if she helped him? And what answers were those she wanted and owed to her and Avalanche? And the worst ... she had just learned that there was another mutant: Avalanche.

Kitty sighed without realizing it. She remembered Avalanche and how the mutant wanted to win her heart for a time because Avalanche was not evil at the time, he was just a young man who was not well received or understood. At first Kitty had treated him well and that had caused him to have a very big crush for her, perhaps it could have been cataloged as 'infatuation'. Kitty herself had been affectionate to him, but seeing that Avalanche was very short-tempered and capricious and not exactly kind, but rather, wanted to impose his will, Kitty had moved away from him which brought unpleasant consequences. Thanks to the Professor and Jean, there was no major problem at the moment, because later Avalanche would join Magneto because Kitty had not agreed to be his girlfriend.

* * *

Aragorn's voice pulled her out of her reverie.

"Who is 'Avalanche', Kitty?"

The girl took a few moments to respond.

"It's another mutant," she replied.

Aragorn frowned at this. Apparently Middle-Earth was being invaded by those beings as dangerous as powerful. Would an Omega mutant appear?

"His mutant ability is to control the earth, he can create earthquakes," added Kitty

Aragorn paled. Control the earth? They were lost if he appeared in Helm's Deep or any battle they had.

"Do not worry, Aragorn," Kitty said when she saw his face. "Avalanche is not invincible, I've already fought him"

"Do you know him well?" He asked, frowning.

"Yes, there is a ... 'little' story behind it and I do not want to talk about it. The point is that I know him well and I can fight against him. "Kitty was thoughtful" but ... I do not think he fights for the moment against us "she added" there is something that Marrow has learned and that she has realized that Saruman hadn't said to either of them. Considering the temper of the two, neither of them will help Saruman until he has answered all their questions. "Kitty was thoughtful again" the question is: what questions do they have? "

Aragorn did not answer, though he could already imagine the answer. Probably, Marrow and Avalanche had learned that the mutants were not who they thought they were and, of course, Saruman did know that since he knew the two Blue Wizards had gone to the realm called 'Earth'. So, surely, he had hidden the truth about the mutants. How had these two learned that the mutants were not who they thought they were? That was a question.

* * *

A neighing made them turn and saw a brown horse with black mane. It was a beautiful horse, it seemed that it had been in a fight, tamed, not afraid of people and, above all, seemed to get along very well with Aragorn because it immediately approached him and began to sniff him and then snorted.

"It seems you already know each other," Kitty said.

"His name is _Brego_ ," replied the Ranger with a faint smile as he stroked the horse's snout "I met him in the king's stables. It was the horse of Prince Théodred "

"And what does he do here if it's owned by royalty?"

"Horses are not property, Kitty, they are animals that you may well consider faithful companions and even friends"

Kitty rolled her eyes.

"I let him go because I realized that this noble friend needed freedom. It seems that now he wants to return the favor "

Kitty made a gesture of disbelief, but she nodded anyway.

Aragorn mounted and held out his hand. Kitty raised a surprised eyebrow. She had decidedly misjudged the Ranger.

"Who would tell me that I would ride with YOU on horseback?" She murmured as she wrapped his arms around his torso so as not to fall.

"The same I say" he replied with a slight smile

He spurred _Brego_ quickly on his way to Helm's Deep.

* * *

 **And a couple of adventures passed to Aragorn and Kitty, the two members of the** _ **Fellowship**_ **that cannot stand each other. It seems to have worked because both have seen that they can trust each other.**

 **Kitty's strange experience! What will it mean?**

 **And what about Marrow?**

 **I hope to receive your reviews soon, guys! They are the compass and food of this story!**


	24. Revealing mysteries

**Hi over there!**

 **A strange experience has happened to Kitty. What will it be?**

 **Not to mention that Aragorn and Kitty have realized that they have judged each other wrongly.**

 **What will Saruman say to Marrow?**

 **Waiting for your reviews guys. They really are very important to me.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 24: Revealing mysteries**_

The people of Edoras skillfully guided by Éowyn had managed to get to Helm's Deep without any further problem. However, everyone was worried for the fate of the riders that had stayed behind for protecting them from the Wargs and its riders. Especially, Éowyn who just heard that a guard was ordering to the people to make way for Théoden, hurried to meet them.

"So few, so few you have returned" she said while looking anxiously for Aragorn

"Our people are safe. We have paid for it with many lives" answered with muffled voice the king

Gimli who had realized that the princess cared for Aragorn approached to her.

"My lady…" he started to say but Éowyn didn't let him finish

"Lord Aragorn, where is he?" she asked

"He fell… as well as Lady Kitty" mumbled the dwarf

Éowyn didn't care too much for the mutant. She had barely talked to her but she cared A LOT for the Ranger, so when she heard what had had happened, she paled and felt as if her heart were going to stop at any moment.

"Draw all our forces behind the wall. Bar the gate and set a watch on the surround" ordered the king

"What of those who cannot fight my lord?" asked a guard

"Get them into the caves. Saruman's army would have grown long indeed if he thinks he can reach us here"

* * *

Legolas wanted to be alone. The death of Kitty, that young woman he had to care for and protect, and who, in addition, had a great affection that every day was increasing, as well as the ability to understand and still sense her emotions ... was incredible, but, above all, something unbearable. He felt as if his Fëa was slowly tearing it in half, and yet there was a certain sense that prevented him from feeling a complete absence of her presence in his elf heart ... it was as if a little voice told him that Kitty was still alive.

Would it be? Had she managed to pass through that river, so powerful and turbulent? And if so, where was she? Kitty did not know Middle-Earth, so ... she would be lost. Had Aragorn survived? If so, Kitty would have a chance to survive as the Ranger knew perfectly Middle-Earth and, although neither was in good terms, Legolas knew that Aragorn would never leave Kitty alone.

The elf looked up at the overcast sky, announcing that, surely, that night would rain torrentially; And led a silent prayer to the Válar. He could not go and look for her, since the king had already given orders, but ... perhaps the Válar and Erú had mercy and saved her and brought her safe and sound. After all, they had used her for their plans, that is, to defeat the Dark Lord of Mordor.

* * *

"Helm's Deep has but one weakness" was explaining Grima to Saruman "its outer wall is solid rock for except for small culvert in space, which is little more than a drain"

Saruman was listening intently, very interested in all the explanations of Wormetongue. His primary goal, among several others, was destroy Rohan so the world of the Men fall and in case Isildur's heir had survived, they would die.

He knew that Helm's Deep was a very powerful fortress. For a moment, he wished that Avalanche was there because the mutant with his ability of making earthquakes easily would destroy the fortress but… Avalanche was with Sauron, besides he couldn't trust anymore the mutants. Saruman would trust them again only if a miracle happened, that's why he had sent to the Wildmen to kill Marrow.

He was sure that they would have a real challenge against the mutant but they're much more than her, so they would kill her.

After listening the explanations of Grima, Saruman mixed some explosives into a metallic ball. That would be their secret and master weapon. Grima had seen everything with curiosity without understanding.

"How? How can fire undo stone?" he asked "what kind of device can break down a wall?"

Instead of answering his question, Saruman said,

"If the wall is breached, Helm's Deep will fall"

"Even if it is breached, ti would take a number beyond reckoning-thousands-to storm the keep"

"Tens of thousands"

"But my lord… there is no such force!"

As response, Saruman gestured him to follow him to a balcony where they stood. The wizard with a satisfied and evil smile and Grima with awe and fear.

There, below the balcony, a huge army of uruk-hai all dressed in powerful armors, armed with big swords, bows and arrows, and with huge shields was there, waiting for their orders. The army was so big that it stretched as far the eye can see. When they saw Saruman, a horn was heard and all the uruk cheered.

"A new power is rising. Its victory is at hand" said the wizard in loud voice, as a dictator or general would say a speech for cheering his army "this night, the land will be stained with the blood of Rohan! March to Helm's Deep! Leave none alive! To war!"

The army cheered with growls and awful shouts. Definitely, Saruman was very good with his speeches even if they weren't long or full of filing.

"There will be no dawn for Men" he said to himself

He came back to his tower where an orc was waiting him.

"What do you want?" Saruman asked harshly

"The Wildmen had prepared. They just are waiting they're victim arrives and fall into their tramp" said the orc

"Good. How many are they going to attack?"

"All of them"

Saruman nodded slowly. He hoped this worked.

"Tell them that they must be careful. She's not any opponent"

The orc bowed grotesquely and left.

"Who's she?" asked Grima

"It's not of your concern!" answered harshly Saruman "now leave!"

* * *

Aragorn and Kitty rode over Brego who was taking them quickly to Helm's Deep. Suddenly, the first stopped the horse on a small hill that was raised on a long plain.

"What's wrong?" Kitty asked from behind.

"An army" he replied "an army of uruk coming from Isengard"

Kitty leaned over the Ranger's shoulder and saw the army pale.

"Holy shit! That's not an army, that's the demon himself in person "

Aragorn raised an eyebrow at the girl's vocabulary. It was not uncommon to hear a woman speak like that, and he would probably have told her something, but he considered it calmly. He had no right to tell her, in any case Boromir or Legolas, but not him.

"We must hurry and warn others," she said suddenly "although I see it very difficult that we can survive that legion of demons"

Aragorn was surprised. For the first time the young woman spoke of 'us', including herself as to Rohan's. He smiled slightly and spurred again Brego who trotted with new strength, as if he realized that his speed depended on the news.

* * *

After a couple of hours, they reached the fortress. Upon recognizing them, the guards immediately opened the gate and let them pass.

Aragorn jumped off the horse and turned to help Kitty who was once more surprised and decided that the man was completely what she had thought.

The news of their return ran like wildfire.

"Where are they! Where are they!" it was heard a voice with a strong Scottish accent "get out of my way! I'm gonna kill them!"

Gimli stood in front of Kitty and Aragorn who looked at them. Both were in lamentable state but both were unharmed.

"You two are the luckiest, the cunningest, and most reckless people I ever knew!" said the dwarf "you lass! Jump from a cliff to that river! Only someone crazy would do that!"

Kitty smiled.

"Yeah, well, I've never been well-known for my sanity" she teased

"She saved my life" said Aragorn

Kitty rolled her eyes while Gimli looked at her in disbelief. He knew perfectly that both were in bad terms.

"He makes so much drama for something like that" she said "in any case if we are in the mood of thanking people, I must say that he saved me from a Warg"

Gimli couldn't get out of his amazement. Seemed that those two were not in sooo bad terms as he had thought inicially.

"Gimli, where is the king?" asked Aragorn

"In the main hall of the fortress"

Barely the dwarf has spoken when suddenly a rush of platinum hair was seen and to the amazement of Aragorn and Gimli, they saw Legolas hugging tightly Kitty who was not less amazed than her companions.

The elf had sensed Kitty's presence shortly before she and Aragorn arrived at the fortress. Was she really alive? Had she survived the turbulent waters of the river? Was it true that she had managed to come by some miracle to Helm's Deep? Was it true that the Válar and Erú had heard his prayer from the depths of his elf heart? He could scarcely believe it, though his Fëa shouted at him that it was; But when he saw Kitty safe and sound next to Aragorn and Gimli and until he held her tightly in his arms, he was convinced that it was not a dream.

Legolas murmured in Sindarin something that neither Kitty nor Gimli understood, but which Aragorn immediately recognized as a kind of prayer of gratitude to the Válar and Erú for bringing Kitty to safety and listening to his prayer.

All the people around them had stared in surprise. It was not common to see an elf and still less to see an elf show so much affection and feeling towards someone and, still less, that affection and that feeling was directed toward a female human. Aragorn himself was amazed, but he was also worried and somewhat saddened because he knew full well that when an elf showed such concern, affection and affection towards a person it was because there was a deeper feeling in his heart, a feeling that was creating an unbreakable bond between the elf's Fëa and the beloved. He knew that once an elf decided to give his heart to someone, there was no power to prevent the said elf from loving that someone for eternity and, unfortunately, it seemed that Kitty did not feel the same as Legolas ... or at least that seemed, for after the first moment of astonishment, Kitty embraced him too, at first hesitantly, but finally firmly, she rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes as a sigh of relief escaped her lips.

For a few moments the two of them embraced. In the end, Legolas took her by the shoulders and looked directly into the eyes with a pleading, tender look, but also, firm.

"Please do not do that again," he said in a pleading but firm voice.

"Well, I cannot assure you that," Kitty replied teasingly to lighten the mood "that of jumping into a wild river like that is an experience ... interesting, not Aragorn?" She added seeing the Ranger with a smirk.

He barely smiled. He realized the anguish his friend and reason had been through, but he also realized that Kitty did not understand it as well as her response had been to reassure the elf.

"Please do not do it again," Legolas repeated in the same tone.

Kitty would have responded in the same way, or perhaps with some ironic response, but she noticed the elf's gaze and once again read that there was something else in those blue eyes. She sighed a little moody and nodded.

Hearing this, Legolas looked calmer and turned to Aragorn. He looked at him after a moment.

"You're late" he said "and you look terrible"

Aragorn smiled. It could have happened that for a moment the elf had truly believed that the Ranger had died, but his confidence in him was so great that he had come back to believe anyway.

"Lad" called him at that moment Gimli "I think this belongs to you"

Aragorn turned and saw that the dwarf extended the Evenstar that Arwen had given him. Aragorn smiled gratefully.

"Thank you" he said smiling

Gimli in turn smiled back.

* * *

Aragorn resumed his way to where Gimli had told him that he would find the king. Kitty was going to follow him when she felt someone put a gentle hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw that it was Legolas.

"You need to rest" he said

Kitty smiled. It was pleasant and tender to see the elf's concern for her, but she could not stand without doing anything, just as she wanted to see the king and show him that she was alive. Kitty had learned that Théoden knew she was mutant and wanted everything to be clear, that is, she had not fled or betrayed, but rather had taken a bath in the river to go after Aragorn.

"I have to go with the king and Aragorn," she said.

Legolas shook his head.

"No, Kitty. You went through a very difficult experience, you need to rest "

Kitty scoffed. She did not like being protected-at least not in excess-but she realized that all he was doing was that the elf cared for her.

"I'm going to rest, after seeing the king. I promise you, okay? " She said smiling

Legolas did not want to accept it, but he also knew that Kitty was not a woman he could have locked up in or forced to do anything about. On the other hand, he did not want to force or lock her. Finally, he nodded and both together with Gimli followed Aragorn.

* * *

"A great host, you say?" was saying the King after hearing the news from Aragorn

"All Isengard is emptied" answered the Ranger

"How many?"

Aragorn turned to look to Kitty as if asking her how many she had calculated when seeing the army.

"Ten thousand? At least" she said

Théoden looked at her distrustful.

"She was the one who saved my life" said Aragorn when seeing this "if she wouldn't have jumped after the Warg and me, I would have drown"

The King stared at her.

"Well, I'm not the only one who did heroic feats" Kitty said "he saved me from a Warg"

Théoden still stared at her for a moment more. He still has his doubts about this woman named Katherine Anne Pryde and who was a mutant with a very interesting but also dangerous ability. However, seemed that Aragorn trusted her as well as the dwarf and the elf because he knew that both were also friends of her.

"So, you said that they are…?" he asked after a moment

Aragorn looked at Kitty as if telling her that she repeated her answer.

"Ten thousand" she said

At hearing this, Théoden turned vividly to face both of them.

"You sure?" he asked paling

"Such is" answered Aragorn "it is an army bred for a single purpose: to destroy the world of Men. They will be here by nightfall"

"What about mutants?" he asked facing Kitty "how many?"

"I don't think that a mutant comes with them" she answered after being for a moment thoughtful

"You don't think?" repeated the king mockingly "I don't need to know what you think, Katherine Anne Pryde! I need to know for certain if mutants will come and how many!" he asked harshly

Kitty breathed deeply to calm down herself.

"Alright… she WON'T come" she answered "Marrow WON'T come back. Aragorn and I heard her without she saw us and she said that she wanted to talk with Saruman of a very important matter. I know Marrow since long time ago, she won't help him IF he doesn't answer all her questions, so… she WON'T come back. Especially because by when we saw the army, she hadn't even arrived to Isengard"

The king looked at her for a moment, weighing her words.

"You should listen her" said Aragorn "she knows better than anyone this so-called Marrow, and if she says that Marrow won't come, it's because she won't come"

The king looked at Aragorn for a moment and then he turned exiting form the main hall of the fortress.

"If this that the case… Let them come then" said Théoden confident

* * *

Aragorn, Kitty, Legolas and Gimli looked to each other. That was stupid, even Kitty who was rooky in that kind of battles realized that it was stupid just stay there and resist a siege, especially when the army was so large as the one that was going to attack.

The King turned to one of his guards.

"I want every man and strong lad able to bear arms, to be ready for battle by nightfall" he started to tell the guard "we will cover the causeway and the gate from above. No army has ever breached the deeping wall or set foot inside the Hornburg"

At hearing this, Gimli approached. Maybe if Théoden knew what was he going to face, he would change mind.

"This is no rabble of mindless orcs" said the dwarf "these are uruk-hai. Their armor is thick and their shields are broad"

The king turned.

"I have fought many wars, Master Dwarf. I know how to defend my own keep" he said a bit angrily because he felt as if Gimli didn't consider him enough capable of prepare himself for defend his people "they will break upon this fortress like water on rock" he continued "Saruman's hordes will pillage and burn, we've seen it before. Besides, there won't be any mutant, so the victory is ours" he added while looking at Kitty, then he paused "Crops can be resown, homes rebuilt, within these walls, we will outlast them"

"They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops or villages" said Aragorn "they come to destroy its people. Down to the last child!"

"What would you have me do?" asked him the king facing the Ranger "look at my men! Their courage hangs by a thread! If this is to be our end, then I would have them make such an end as to be worthy of remembrance!"

At hearing this Kitty rolled her eyes. What use has the fact of being remembered a great hero in a great battle if you were dead! Life was much more valuable than all the money than all the heroism in the world! Definitely, heroes were a kind of fools!

"Send out riders, my lord" answered Aragorn "you must call for aid"

"And who will come? Elves? Dwarves? We are not so lucky in our friends as you! The old alliances are dead!" answered with bitterness the king

"Gondor will answer" said Aragorn without giving up of make Théoden come to reason

"Gondor?" repeated mockingly the king "Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell? Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us? No, my lord Aragorn, we are alone"

And without saying anything more, he walked away from Aragorn for giving more orders while the Ranger, the elf, the dwarf and the mutant looked to each other. How do you save a fool from his stupidity and stubbornness?

* * *

It had been several hours since Saruman's army had left Isengard, and even Aragorn and Kitty had reached Helm's Deep and everything was preparing for a long and difficult siege where most likely all would die when the door of the room where was standing Saruman opened and entered with firm and determined step ... Marrow.

* * *

Saruman immediately realized two things: one, that the mutant was not in a good mood at all; And two, that the Wildmen had failed in their task. What would have become of them? Had Marrow managed to evade him? Saruman knew, or thought he knew, what Marrow and Avalanche were capable of. Maybe of the second if he had somehow imagined that he could have beaten the Wildmen, but Marrow ... she alone? And yet, the mutant was not seen to be mostly wounded. If perhaps her formidable armor had several scratches and some fractures, but only that; Also it was noticed that she was tired, but not to the point of not being able to stand, in fact, it was noticed that she was very capable of maintaining its ground in a fight for a while.

Noticing all this, he decided to go the quiet way. He knew he had power as _Ishtari_ and as a wizard against her, but nothing prevented her from attacking him and managed to hurt him, after all if his suspicions were true, Marrow was much more powerful than at first sight could be guessed.

"Marrow, I was wondering what had become of you," he said, "I have not heard from you"

"I sent you an orc with a message" she answered calmly

"Yes, it is true, however, since you sent that message have already passed many days ... I would say"

Marrow rolled her eyes.

"And why so much concern, Saruman?"

"I wanted to know what you meant by the track you were doing and if you had gotten the One Ring"

"I'll be happy to answer your questions, but first I'd like to know where _Shadowcat_ and the two halflings are?"

"They have fled," Saruman replied dryly.

Marrow cursed out loud.

"I must warn you that it was not from here, but on the road, while the Orcs brought them to Isengard, that they fled. _Shadowcat_ is with Gandalf and his fool fellows in Rohan "he paused" if you had not left the battalion of orcs and you would have gone to follow your own mission, this would not have happened Marrow "he added with not pleasant voice

At this, Marrow turned and smiled at him, but with a smile that was scary.

"Of course ... my own mission" said "and I will tell you that I am happy to have done it because I learned something very interesting"

Saruman looked at her immovable, but inside his mind worked agile and fast to know what answer to give the question that surely the mutant would do.

"You see," Marrow began as she paced in front of him "since you were so interested in the One Ring, after I got the _Fellowship_ broken and killed the so-called Boromir, I traced the two halflings who had fled with the One Ring "

"And did you find them?" Saruman asked as his mind worked quickly

"That if I found them? Of course I found them! And in fact, I got the One Ring in my hands, but you know? Something very strange happened when I touched it and it was that it hurt me like fire was burning inside ... but what followed was even stranger: I met Sauron in person and we had a very pleasant conversation "

When Saruman heard this, was very pale. So now Marrow knew Sauron in person, which he had not done, and even more ... they had talked!

"And you know why that conversation was so pleasant?" Marrow went on, "because you see, unlike any other living thing in Middle-Earth, the One Ring hurt me like that. And even more interesting and amusing turned out that not only me happened but also to _Shadowcat_. Is not this all very strange and attention-grabbing? Especially because _Shadowcat_ , like me, is mutant and like me, at first, she was attracted, but once she touched the One Ring, the same thing happened: she was hurt and does not have the slightest desire to go back to touch it"

Marrow looked at him for a moment. Weighing his attitude.

"This situation was so interesting that Sauron himself caught his attention. Sauron himself did not know why it had happened, but I'm sure you know Saruman, because after all ... you're a wizard and you're quite old. So, I came from far, far away for you to answer me, why did this happen to _Shadowcat_ and me when we touched the One Ring? And ah! I will add that Sauron is also very interested in the answer you give and wants you to give it as soon as possible "

Saruman's mind worked a thousand an hour. Unlike Lady Galadriel, he did not know exactly what had happened, but he had a notion quite close to reality. It did not suit him to say it complete, because it might happen that Marrow and Avalanche decided to join and overthrow him and, perhaps, the Dark Lord as well. However, he also realized that if he did not answer her questions in a reasonable and acceptable way for her, she was quite capable of attacking him, it was only necessary to see her attitude and how the spines of her armor had been sharpened and elongated more giving her a look more fearsome, not counting the threatening glow of her green eyes.

"This I would not have told you or your partner because I was not sure and, given the situation, I could not afford to be wrong. However, by telling me what has happened, I have realized that I am right "he began to say" a long time ago two wizards known as Blue Wizards, accepted a mission to go to a realm called 'Earth'. Those two Blue Wizards were like me or Gandalf. Their mission lasted too long and they became other inhabitants of the realm called 'Earth', so that like all inhabitants of that realm, they married and had children. These children are the ones who gave birth to the mutants "

* * *

"Let me see if I understood correctly, Saruman," Marrow replied after a moment. "Are you telling me that both Avalanche and _Shadowcat_ like me and like so many other mutants are descendants of guys who were like you?"

Saruman nodded.

"And when were you going to tell us?" She asked.

"It was not time because I was not sure if it was true or not"

Marrow cursed under her breath.

"Of course" replied "what happens is that you are afraid that we kill you or we remove you from here. After all we are half human half wizard, surely, we have magic in our blood, is that no so Saruman? "

"No," answered the impassive wizard, but trying to keep Marrow from thinking it, though he was not sure if it was, he could not allow the two mutants to think it or he could have serious problems "you are only half wizard. If you were completely wizard like me or Gandalf, you would have magic, but it is not.

He started to walk around her, as a shark who ambushes its prey while Marrow followed him with her eyes.

"However, that does not prevent his abilities are very large and different, "he said cleverly "those skills that have make you better warriors, more fearful and better ... allies" Saruman said the last word correctly thinking that Sauron considered them even though the wizard no longer had confidence in them.

Marrow stared at him for a moment. Saruman was almost impossible to read, only characters who knew him very well as Gandalf and probably a mutant with telepathic powers might know that the traitor wizard did not have all with them and that he wanted Marrow to be satisfied with that explanation as well as Sauron because having the two mutants for enemies was the worst thing that could happen to him.

"Interesting," Marrow finally said, "this will surely interest Avalanche and Sauron will no longer be told"

Saruman did not like the fact that Avalanche would know soon enough that it could happen that both mutants talked about the matter and draw their own conclusions and, unfortunately for him, those mutants were quite insightful and cunning, so, they would realize that there was a lot more behind it and it could even happen that they discovered that their abilities improved a lot more than they could imagine since Middle-Earth was a realm where there was magic.

"How did _Shadowcat_ touched the One Ring? How do you know? "He asked to change the subject a little, but above all, to get more information. He had to know more data if I wanted to be one step ahead of the two mutants.

"In Lothlórien," Marrow answered quietly, "the One Ring called her and drew her. _Shadowcat_ fell on the spell, but barely touched it the same thing happened to me. The difference is that she did not have a pleasant talk with Sauron. As for how I know, I know because Sauron himself told me "

Saruman frowned. It was weird. Why would Marrow have been able to speak directly to Sauron and not _Shadowcat_? Not that Saruman would have liked it, in fact it relieved him to know that such a thing had not happened, but ... it was weird. Then it came to the realization that when _Shadowcat_ had touched the One Ring it had been in Lothlórien, obviously, the magic of the place and, above all, Lady Galadriel had had much to do.

"And you do not know what happened next with _Shadowcat_? After all, she could not have an audience with the Dark Lord "

"Sauron tried to drown her in his Darkness, but it turns out that the blondie got her out of there"

Blondie? She probably meant Lady Galadriel who was blonde by the way. Who else but she could do that? Not to mention that they were in Lothlórien when it had happened, so everything indicated that it had been the _Lady of the Light_. What worried Saruman was whether _Shadowcat_ also knew the story of the two Blue Wizards. And if she knew, with what certainty and truthfulness did he know it? Lady Galadriel was part of the _Three Great Wise_ and it was not unlikely that she would know the story too ... perhaps the Válar themselves would have told her through her Mirror. Damn elleth! If so, then at any moment _Shadowcat_ or she could tell Marrow or she could take advantage of that knowledge and beat the two mutants and that ... it was not convenient.

"And what happened to the One Ring?" He asked after a moment.

"Do not worry about it," Marrow replied calmly, "is on the right path to Mordor"

"Who's taking it?" asked Saruman frowning. The One Ring should not go to Mordor! Not that way!

"The halflings Sam and Frodo"

Hearing this, Saruman was angry. Did not she realize what she had done? He definitely could not trust those mutants and he had to get rid of them as soon as possible. But his idea changed completely when he heard what Marrow told him.

"You really worry too much Saruman," the mutant continued, "do you think I'm stupid? No, I know the halflings want to destroy it, but you forget that in Mordor is Avalanche and Avalanche is already aware of the journey of the halflings. He will take care of that matter, while you take care of destroying the Men's world and conquering Middle-Earth "she paused" is not the plan good? It seemed to me the same as Sauron "

At first Saruman did not like Marrow's plan, but now there was no solution. On the other hand, thinking it cool, Avalanche was far more powerful than Marrow and could watch and travel much faster than Marrow, so ... the situation was not so bad.

He realized that Marrow was talking about Sauron and about what she had talked about as if he were a little girl accusing him with Papa Sauron. Nothing foolish the mutant, although that detested him because he wanted to be in charge of everything and to have control of everything, he had begun with all the army that at that moment was going towards Helm's Deep ready to kill to all living being that there find and now ... a mutant named Marrow had made a fundamental decision on the One Ring.

"Avalanche will not be able to touch it neither since it is mutant" observed

"Do you think me so stupid, Saruman?" She replied annoyed "also that he knows, so do not worry, everything is well prepared. On the other hand, do not you think I want Sauron to win? I intend to live in a world where all fear the mutants and consider them as superior beings, and if the only way to achieve it is for Sauron to win (as he has promised), I will do whatever it takes to get it, as well to sell my soul to the devil"

Saruman saw the determined gesture and noticed the intonation of Marrow's voice and as a good connoisseur of people, he realized that the mutant was telling the truth. Finally, he decided to give her one last chance. If Grima, who had failed so miserably with Théoden in having to flee, had forgiven him ... how much more a mutant who had proved to be much more than any other?

Marrow's voice pulled him out of his momentary reverie.

"By the way, I brought you a gift that may be very useful to the orcs who work so hard in the spits," she added. "it's in the hallway." And saying this, she left quietly.

Saruman frowned and headed toward where the mutant had told him. What kind of gift would be useful to the orcs? Armor and weapons stolen from the corpses left behind by the Warg raid? He opened the door and, seeing what was there, stood motionless.

All along the long, wide corridor were the corpses of all the Wildmen. All of them pierced either by deep stabs or by thick, razor-sharp thorns of the same material as Marrow's armor.

* * *

 **It seems that Saruman managed to get ahead of Marrow's questions, but he also received a little warning.**

 **What will Avalanche say about what Marrow has sent him message?**

 **I would really like to receive your reviews guys, because up to now I do not know exactly how well (if it is going well) this story.**


	25. Preparing for a siege

**Hi there!**

 **Now Marrow knows the truth behind the origin of mutants. What will Avalanche's reaction be? And what about Kitty and that strange experience? Not to mention the restrained relationship she has with Aragorn.**

 **Before I begin, I want to thank you for Steve993 reviews. They have always been of great help and interest.**

 **And then ... ah, yes! Before I also want to say that all your reviews are very important because they are my guide.** **And now yes ... let's go to Chapter 25!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 25: Preparing for a siege**_

Avalanche read with great attention the letter he received from Marrow.

Several months before the problem arose when Gandalf had found the One Ring in the Shire, Avalanche had spent much of his time at Mordor to be exact in the tower. Barad-Dûr which was where the great Eye of Fire of Sauron was.

The mutant did not particularly like being there. The eternal redness of the sky, as well as the continual smell of sulfur, fire, and death in the place, were not the most pleasant, nor were they his favorites, but ... there was something in his favor and it was that Mordor was a totally rocky place, without the slightest trace of life and this allowed him to use his powers easily, more easily than anywhere ... if any mine or city of the dwarves would be a better place and that, not completely because it could happen that he too was buried and although Avalanche could cause earthquakes, that did not mean that he did not die because of one of them. His power was great, but it required him to be very careful how he used it if he did not want to get crushed or trapped by one of his own earthquakes.

The letter or note or whatever you want to call it received from Marrow was written on a stone not very large, smooth and thin. Obviously, she had written it with the help of one of her sharpest spines since she had no pen and paper.

In that 'letter' she recounted, in a few words, the mission assigned to her by Saruman, the ambush to the _Fellowship_ with the consequent result (Boromir's death and the imprisonment of _Shadowcat_ , Merry and Pippin), her own mission, how she had managed to deceive Gollum so he took the hobbits to Mordor and the thorn that she had given him. Avalanche smiled at that detail. Once he got the information out to Gollum, he could kill him without any problem as his usefulness would have ended.

But there was something that struck him as Marrow did, and it was the fact that apparently, no mutant could touch the One Ring as both his companion and _Shadowcat_ had happened to have hurt them.

Avalanche clenched his fists violently as he read the name of _'Shadowcat'_. He hated that girl, he hated her with all his heart! He had been in love with her, he had protected her several times, he had tried to change so as to be with her, and what had happened ... she had abandoned him because she simply did not like the way he was! It was not possible! Had he forsaken it? After being friendly and could even be said to be affectionate with him ... she had abandoned him and then had fought several times against him to defeat him! No, Avalanche hated _Shadowcat_ , and to some extent he was glad to be taken her prisoner to Isengard because he knew she would refuse to participate in Saruman and Sauron's plan, and the mutant knew that the traitor wizard was very capable, and he would, to torture her and destroy her will just as he did with the orcs to create his horrendous creatures called 'uruk-hai'. What a shame he could not be present! But it consoled him that in the near future he might see the once pretty mutant, made a monster and for the sole purpose of serving Saruman and Sauron.

However, that would have to wait because he was still disturbed by the fact that Marrow told him about the One Ring and her talk with Sauron. What was that One Ring that seemed to hurt all the mutants in specific? And why the owner of the One Ring had not been able to answer that question to Marrow? She had written to him in her 'letter' that she would talk to Saruman about the matter, and as soon as she knew the answer, she would send it to him.

Something else that caught his attention was that Marrow vehemently advised him to be very careful and not to trust anyone, if at all in Sauron because the guy seemed genuinely interested in mutants as allies, but that he was very careful anyway. It was not necessary for him to tell him, Avalanche did not trust anyone easily and there were few people who gained his trust like Magneto or Mystique or Sauron, but apparently even the Dark Lord of Mordor was not a reliable person. He would have to be careful because he was in the lion's den and could not afford to be trapped or, worse yet, dead.

With a shock wave of his mutant power, he shattered the stone card. He would wait for Marrow's answer, and depending on it, he would know how to act and how to command the army of orcs and Nâzgul. That was the good thing about being mutant and being a powerful one and having mastered his skill: they had put him to the front of it, only Sauron was above him in the chain of command in Mordor.

 _'Poor Marrow!'_ He thought. _'Saruman is not a person to let anyone else in control'_

But then he thought it over. The fact that Saruman was thus did not mean that Marrow could not turn the play to him and as sample was the decision that she had taken with respect to the One Ring.

* * *

Kitty watched the desolate, rocky landscape that surrounded Helm's Deep. That night would surely be lined with corpses of friends as well as enemies, most likely of friends ... perhaps all the inhabitants of Rohan.

Ten thousand uruk-hai! Ten thousand! Kitty shook her head. The X-Men had never faced with a force as numerous as that, and the worst of all is that a force composed of beings who did not know the mercy and, instead, their blood hunger had no rival. If they could compare to the Sentinels or ... to _Apocalypse_.

Three hundred was the approximate number of those who would fight against that army of demons called uruk-hai, many of whom were either elders or children and almost none of them soldiers or warriors. That would be a complete massacre. Stupid king! That he did not realize what his stupid decision would be? And what glory was there in dying heroically if a whole kingdom disappeared? That sacrifice still had some meaning, but ... no! It did not have it, for without Rohan only Gondor remained as the kingdom of Men (according to what Gimli had explained to her) and it was then logical that Saruman should turn his gaze to that kingdom of Men.

If only a few of their X-Men friends had been with them! With that _Storm_ , _Wolverine_ , _X-23_ , the bastard _Colossus_ and _Iceman_ , but no ... it was only she whom the king had ordered to go down to the caves, along with the other people and the princess, had barely finished eating. Kitty had not been pleased with the king's order, but it was obvious that Théoden still did not trust her. What would Kitty have to do to earn his trust? Aragorn himself had advocated for her! But King Théoden was as stubborn as a mule and, to be said, somewhat proud.

Why? Why were not they there? How unfortunate they were dead or ... no? To her memory came the strange experience that passed. Hearing the voices of Logan and Ororo had been a great relief, but what she did not understand was why they talked to Emma Frost if that mutant was an enemy of the X-Men. Had they allied with her? So bad was the situation that the _White Queen_ had put aside her lack of scruples and had joined the X-Men? Starting with the question: were her friends alive? And if they were, why had not they let her know? And why were they looking for her telepathically? Because such a situation was what seemed to happen according to Emma's words, after all she was a telepath mutant almost as powerful as the Professor. Kitty did not understand it and wondered again and again what it meant. Would they be looking for her? But why telepathically and not by means of some locator? Why had she felt such pain, as if they were trying to pull her off? No, that did not make sense.

Then that was not the only thing because if they were looking for her they would surely know that Marrow and Avalanche were in Middle-Earth. So ... why were they trying to get her out of this place if they all knew how dangerous those two mutants were? Rather it must be that they sought her to help her overcome them, not to take her away and leave her friends at the mercy of those two dangerous enemies.

And another situation arose. Friends? Did she consider the _Fellowship of the Ring_ as her friends? Frodo had told her that, for him, she was part of the _Fellowship_. She did not know what Sam's idea was, but it was probably the same or very similar because the hobbit used to think very much like Frodo. Merry and Pippin? They had shown much concern for her when they had tried to flee. Would they consider her as their friend? Kitty thought for a moment, probably yes because the hobbits had a noble and sympathetic heart. Gimli? The dwarf had become friendly with her and had shown great pleasure in seeing her outside the Fangorn Forest and back with Aragorn ... yes, Gimli was now considered her friend and she also liked him very much, she liked his temper slightly grumpy, but sympathetic. Legolas? Kitty did not know what to think. The elf's reaction at the sight of her had been utterly unexpected, yet entirely sincere. Kitty had clearly felt that the warmth and relief that Legolas showed her when he held her was true and came from the depths of his heart. And her? She had hugged him because she had felt it was the right thing to do, but her reaction to leaning her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes and sighing relieved that was totally unexpected. Why had she done that? Since when did Kitty have such closeness and confidence in the elf as to do that no matter what the people said? That was a question, and yet Kitty did not regret doing it, on the contrary, she would have liked that hug had lasted longer because for the first time in her life she had felt totally safe, understood and ... the strangest: beloved. Kitty shook her head when she reached this point of her pondering. No, Legolas had shown great relief and joy at seeing her alive and in one piece because after all he was in charge of her protection, help and care. However, a little voice told Kitty insistently that this was not the only reason, nor was it the only reason Kitty had reacted in this way to the elf's kindness. What was happening? Kitty chose not to think about it anymore and passed the next member of the _Fellowship_ : Aragorn.

The Ranger she had saved for some strange reason she did not even understand, but ... she had to accept it: it had been an excellent idea because she'd had to go through a couple of adventures with him and realized that the man named Aragorn did not was what he seemed and she had judged him wrong. The Ranger had advocated for her before the king and had told all those who had come that Kitty had saved his life to prove that he trusted her and that Kitty was a reliable person, not to mention that he had saved her life of a Warg and had taken her with him on horseback to Helm's Deep. Yes, that man named Aragorn was not who she had thought he was.

Kitty was not a person who liked too much to apologize, but ... she could at least make peace with him. One could not be in bad terms with the companion of adventures and amrs, especially if it was taken into account that in a few hours they would have to fight side by side against ten thousand demons called uruk-hai.

* * *

Avalanche walked resolutely towards the exit of the tower of Barad-Dûr. Marrow's "letter" had arrived with Saruman's explanation of the origin of the mutants, not to mention the little experience she had had before the Wildmen ambush and the tragic end of all of them at the hands of the mutant .

Avalanche realized that if Saruman had tried to get rid of Marrow, there was nothing to stop him from trying to do the same thing to him later. The traitor wizard had realized that Marrow was already well aware that the real reason why Saruman had hidden the truth all this time, was the fear that both mutants would rise against him. And who would not? Avalanche was sure that between the two they could beat Saruman. Unfortunately, the two were not together in Isengard. The traitor wizard had it in mind when he told them where to stay each and now Avalanche could not leave as well as Mordor for two reasons: one, the One Ring was on its way to Mordor and it was up to him to pick it up from the corpse of Gollum; And two, if he left without saying a word, it could happen that Sauron suspected him and then leaving Mordor would be somewhat ... complicated so to speak.

Through her letter, Marrow had let him know that the two mutants together could take Saruman out of the way. As for Sauron? The Dark Lord of Mordor was far more powerful than the traitor wizard, though he did not yet have all his power and would not have it until that damn One Ring was in his possession once more.

Avalanche had thought very seriously about the possibility that Sauron would kill them once he had gained all power. Probably not even _Magneto_ could defeat him and that he was _Omega-type_ mutant and, if it was considered the revelation of Saruman, also had in his nature to be half wizard and half human and therefore would be more powerful in Middle-Earth than in the earth.

Marrow had advised him to act with caution. Her idea was to take Saruman out of the way and make him pay for his betrayal and assured him that she would take care of it. The one that remained was Sauron. What to do? Marrow had told him that it was up to him since he was the one in Mordor, but she had promised that once she would have gotten rid of Saruman would go to Mordor to help him in the plan he had made with regard to the Dark Lord of Mordor.

Avalanche immediately realized that what suited first was that Sauron suspected nothing, he was sure that he would not mind that Saruman was eliminated if he had as allies to two mutants descendants of the two Blue Wizards and that they were loyal to him. What was convenient here was to be a step forward that he and the way to be was watching the One Ring.

Avalanche did not know where the two hobbits and Gollum would be, but he did know that that wretched being was extremely dangerous and cunning, so it would not be easy to find him, it was for that reason that he had gone to see Sauron to tell him that he would seek out those three to bring them directly to his presence and give him the One Ring. Of course, the One Ring would be in his hands before that of the Dark Lord of Mordor and hoped that by then Marrow would have arrived.

What would they do then? There were two options: one, to force Sauron to fulfill his deal even after he took possession of that jewel; Or two, was to overthrow him and keep them with all power.

Which one suited? That was a question, especially if it was taken into account that he had heard rumors that there was a being far more powerful than Sauron and that was more evil than he.

Avalanche shrugged. There would be time to make those decisions, for the moment what was important was to find those two hobbits and Gollum or at least know their whereabouts. He beckoned to a small squad of orcs and he stood on a floating rock covered by a thick stone armor to avoid any treacherous attack, came forward and went in search of the hobbits and Gollum.

* * *

Aragorn was putting on his armor. He was still troubled. Seeing those children and those elders with armor and with sword when they had never used one or wielded one and knowing to what they're going to face, filled him with grief. How many mothers, wives and sisters wouldn't see their beloveds with life again? He didn't want even to think about it, but there was no time to despair, it was time to go on and give courage and hope to those who didn't have.

Suddenly, someone handed him his sword. Aragorn raised his gaze and saw that it was Legolas.

"We have trusted you this far and you have not led us astray. Forgive me, I was wrong to despair" he said

Aragorn smiled. He knew his friend from very old and he always had known that Legolas never had distrusted of him, it was only his worry of the outcoming siege which had made him to tell him that all was despair. Maybe it had had to do a lot with the fact that the elf knew that if they failed, that if HE failed, Kitty would die by the hands of the uruk or worse yet, she would be taken to Isengard.

"There's nothing to forgive, Legolas" he said

When hearing this, the elf smiled. The two old friends again ready for facing together a hell. Heavy footsteps followed by a ringing metallic sound were heard.

"If we had time, I'd get this adjusted" said an embarrassed Gimli with a mail coat so long for him that it seemed more a dress "it's a little tight across the chest" he added

A gasp of surprise followed by a snort of someone who tries to stifle a laughter made the three turned and saw that in the entrance of the armory was… Kitty with her hazel eyes wide at the looking of the dwarf and with a hand on her mouth trying to hide her incoming laugh.

"Do you think is funny, lass?" asked Gimli but not really angry but embarrassed

Kitty breathed deeply for drown her laugh.

"Is just that you look… a bit… strange" she said forcing to not smile

Gimli snorted.

"Can you fix this lass? I mean, using your ability, can you fix this?"

"I'm sorry Gimli but I'm not neither metal bender nor telekinetically nor have adamantium claws like Wolverine or X-23"

Gimli scoffed. What a shame! Now he had to fight with such mail coat that wouldn't let him move freely.

Legolas approached to the mutant.

"Kitty, you should be in the caves with the others" he told her softly

Kitty rolled her eyes.

"Please Kitty" said Legolas taking by her hand and squeezing it gently "this place is too dangerous"

"But I know fighting" she said annoyed "I'm an X-Men since I was 1. I'm not rookie in the battle"

"Kitty, if you stay here, how will I be able to protect you?" said Legolas a bit more firmly but at the same time with a pleading look "I can't fight and protect you in this battle at the same time"

Aragorn and Gimli looked at each other with a very knowing look. It was said that when an elf sensed someone it was because that someone was very, VERY close to the heart of the said elf.

"Why not?" she asked stubbornly "besides, you wouldn't have to protect me because I can protect myself being in phasing state all the time"

"Please Kitty, understand me" he said

"I think that… you should listen the elf, lass" intervened Gimli "besides the king had the stupid idea of ordering that you must stay in the caves"

"Yes, yes, I know" she said annoyed "because he doesn't trust me. You know? I thought that stubborn people was something that was only a characteristic of my home-realm, but turns out that it isn't"

Kitty looked at the elf. He's gaze was pleading but at the same time she could read again that a feeling that was beyond concern of friends was there. However, she didn't let it convince her, but she decided to play her cards different.

"Well, anyways, I was coming to talk to Aragorn" she said "after that I'm leaving for the caves" she added sulkily

Legolas and Gimli turned to look to Aragorn who in turn raised a surprised eyebrow. What did Kitty want to tell him?

But before any of them could say anything, a horn sounded.

"That is no orc horn" said Legolas

The four looked at each other and rushed out. When they arrived at the main gate, they stopped short. An elven army leaded by Haldir, the March Warden of Lothlórien, had arrived.

* * *

"How is this possible?" asked in disbelief Théoden once he was before the elven army

"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell: an alliance once existed between Elves and Men, long ago we fought and died together" answered Haldir "we come to honor that allegiance"

" _Mae Govannen_ , Haldir!" greeted happily Aragorn. And without further ado, he hugged the elf showing his happiness of seeing such reinforcement and the Marche Warden too "you are most welcome"

Haldir was really surprised. Such happiness and in that way shown was very weird among elves who were creature who had their emotions almost always in check. Nevertheless, he returned the embrace.

Legolas approached and embraced his brother in race while Gimli stayed aside. He still didn't like the elf who wanted to make him walk blindfolded.

Just Legolas had left Haldir when Kitty was already hugging him.

"I'm so, so, so glad to see you again!" she said with a wide smile

Haldir blinked several times surprised at the reaction of the mutant while Legolas frowned slightly when hearing this as well as seeing the happiness of the young woman.

"Me too, Lady Katherine Anne Pryde" Haldir said after a moment "I wouldn't have guessed that you'd be here, especially since you surely know what is coming" he added the last sentence while glancing Legolas.

"Yeah, well, it has passed a couple of things and turns and well… here I am: in the lion's den" said brightly Kitty trying to ease the mood.

Haldir nodded.

"It's then a pleasure to find you well, Lady Katherine Anne Pryde"

Kitty smiled while King Théoden was surprised. Seemed that not only Legolas trusted her but Haldir too, seemed that that mutant was well received and had good reputation among elves. Was she trustworthy? He shook his head, that would be considered later, now it was time to prepare for the incoming battle.

* * *

Haldir advanced with his army of 1000 elves followed by Aragorn and the king who would show him what positions they would have during the siege, as well as the main parts of the fortress. Throughout the tour, Kitty followed closely her friends. She was also interested in the position of the newcomers and the distribution of forces.

Haldir had frowned, seeing that the vast majority of those who would fight were children or old men, and that the few men were mere citizens or farmers. It had been a good idea to go to Rohan's aid because if that had been all the strength of that kingdom, it did not matter if Helm's Deep was impenetrable, those 300 'warriors' would not survive.

When Kitty followed them, Legolas turned to her.

"Kitty, please go to the caves," he asked softly.

Kitty rolled her eyes.

"Legolas" she said "did not Gandalf say that I had come to Middle-Earth because the Válar had considered that I should help you?"

Much to his regret the nodded because he already guessed what her reasoning was.

"So how am I supposed to help you if you force me to be hiding in the caves?"

Legolas was already opening his mouth to respond, but Kitty continued.

"On the other hand, you know very well that since I was almost a child I have been accustomed to fighting and that my mutant ability helps me. Did I not survive a fall of more than ten meters and a wild river? "

"Yes, Kitty, it is true that you survived; But you were also taken prisoner by the orcs and almost killed thanks to the drug they gave you, not to mention that you almost fell into the clutches of Saruman, "he replied" also, these are uruk-hai, these are not a wild river nor are they a fall from a high cliff, they are not even like the Warg "He took a deep breath" Boromir asked me as his last will to protect you "

"Well, if that worries you then I'll fight at your side, so any problem that comes up, you'll come to my rescue"

Legolas shook his head.

"No," he said. "You do not understand Kitty. I cannot fight, I will not be able to fight if I know that you are here, if I sense your presence in the middle of the hell that is going to untie "

"Sense?" Kitty frowned again, confused. "Are you like Lady Galadriel? Do you have telepathic or betazoid ability? "

The elf took a deep breath. How could he explain the real reason when even he was not entirely sure? He took her by the shoulders gently but firmly.

"Kitty, I ask you to go to the caves" he said "do it for your sake and for mine"

Kitty tilted her head ever more confused. Was it that the elf was a telepath or a betazoid? Would it be something like Lady Galadriel or as he mutant type among his kin? And why would it be for the sake of him? She understood why her own, but not his own. Once more she noticed in his blue eyes that light that reflected a feeling much deeper than a simple friendship or concern could reflect. However, she did not give up her purpose so she just decided to change tactics.

"It's okay," she said, pretending to accept defeat "I'm just going to talk to Aragorn and I'm going to the caves"

Legolas nodded and accompanied her to where the Ranger was finishing the details with the King and Haldir.

* * *

"Katherine Anne Pryde, if I remember correctly I told you to go down with the children and the women to the caves," said Théoden as soon as he saw her

Haldir, Gimli and Aragorn turned.

"Um ... yes, I just wanted to speak for a moment with Lord Aragorn before I obeyed Your Majesty," Kitty said, clutching her hands nervously.

The audience turned and looked surprised at Aragorn who raised a surprised eyebrow, but after a moment he nodded.

* * *

"You surprise me Kitty," Aragorn told her once they were alone "why so much urgency to talk to me?"

Kitty looked at him. She realized that the Ranger was not upset that she wanted to talk to him, but rather was surprised mostly because, although she had saved him and he had advocated for her, they were still not on good terms.

"Do not feel unique, Aragorn," she replied "because I too am surprised that I have this urgency to talk to you"

Aragorn smirked. No doubt, Kitty would never cease to be Kitty, the young woman who had temper, but good-hearted and reliable.

He sat down on one of the steps of a ladder that was going to lead to an inner corridor of the fortress, while Kitty paced in front of him with her arms folded and her brow furrowed. Finally, she turned to him who waited patiently.

"Um ... I wanted to talk to you because ... considering the situation that lies ahead in a few hours and that we will die, I thought it would be a good idea we would be on good terms"

Aragorn raised an eyebrow in disbelief. Was he listening well? Kitty wanted to be on good terms with him? And on the other hand, apparently, she believed that hardly anyone would survive except that nobody ... including him.

"It's not that I think you're going to die or I want you to die," Kitty added, "I mean, I'm not going to wish you to die because my super heroic feat would not have made any sense if I wish you to die"

Aragorn smirked.

"But the thing looks very, very bad," Kitty murmured after a moment "and since no one has life assured, it is better that we are all on good terms"

Aragorn got up and walked over to her, forcing her to stop in the middle of her walk.

"So badly do you think we're going?" He asked quietly.

"I would not tell you if I did not believe it, do not you think?" Kitty chuckled "I think it's one of those times when I wish the X-Men were here, at least those children would not die," she added with low eyesight

Aragorn looked at her for a moment. Kitty had come to apologize in her own way, that is, to tell him to 'be on good terms'. Perhaps getting a little closer to her and showing a little more openness will help both of them accept each other.

"And which of your friends do you think would help us the most?" He asked.

Kitty looked up and saw him smiling slightly. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I do not know ... there are several options. Storm would be great because she could electrocute with lightning to many of them; Iceman could freeze them; Jean could throw them into the void by telekinesis; Cyclops on his part could with lasers of his eyes kill of a shot to tens of them ... but, if it were not possible, if by force it had to be hand to hand combat, Wolverine and X-23 would be the most indicated and ah! obviously, me too and Nightcrawler, Colossus ... Psylocke too. Imagine ... all of us (the last ones I mentioned to you) it's almost impossible to hurt us, and Wolverine and X-23 regenerate so fast that in a matter of seconds any wound they have is completely healed! " her eyes illuminated, but after a while they went out "unfortunately none of them are here, only me and to top it neither the king nor Legolas want me to fight, one of them because he does not trust me and the other who knows what goes through his head of elf, but the fact is he says that he can sense my presence and blah, blah, blah "

She turned her gaze to Aragorn who had listened with great attention, especially the last part.

"Hey, do not you know if Legolas is mutant or has any ability similar to that of Lady Galadriel or has telepathy or betazoid ability?" She asked.

Aragorn shook his head. How did he explain to Kitty that when an elf sensed the presence of a person it was because the elf was in love? How did he explain this to her when there was a battle that would be hellish at the door? To know what her reaction would be! Fortunately, Kitty shrugged.

"Anyway, the fact of wanting to talk to you was not to talk about Legolas, but to tell you that it would be good if we were on good terms," she said, offering him her hand.

Aragorn smiled and shook her hand.

"We're on good terms," he said.

They both knew they had misjudged each other. Aragorn knew that Kitty would never say it, but it did not really matter, the fact was that she recognized it and he and she knew it.

* * *

Marrow had finished eating. After running nonstop for days, then fighting all Wildmen without leaving one alone alive and writing a detailed letter to Avalanche was something ... exhausting even for a mutant with a stamina like hers, not to mention being weak for lack of food for days.

Marrow was standing on the balcony from where Saruman had given his little speech to his army of ten thousand uruk-hai. She saw the sky. It was not the most beautiful, especially if it was considered that she had seen the sky on the banks of the Anduin, no, it was not the most beautiful, but she had to accept that compared to what Avalanche surely had to see daily she was in a paradise, only the continuous odor was something she could not stand, but well ... not everything you can get in this life.

And speaking of smells ... a disgusting one like someone who has not been bathing for a long time, one that showed wickedness came to her nose. An orc? An uruk? A Wildmen? Another ambush? Without thinking twice, from her hand she made a sharp spine and threw it at point blank range to drive away the one who intended to attack her from the back while she covered herself in the blink of an eye with her famous and dangerous armor .

A squeal that was neither orc, uruk nor Wildmen was heard. Marrow tilted her head in surprise to see who it was.

"Grima Wormtongue" said slowly "what are you doing here?"

"I'm not coming to hurt you," he said, trembling.

"I hope so," she replied "because I do not know who to trust now, and therefore I will not stop to ask before attacking"

Grima gulped.

"But you seem like a person that I can trust," Marrow said purposefully, "come, you want to keep me company?"

Grima did not know what to say or what to do. Marrow, the mutant that everyone knew how dangerous she was and what to say about her physique, was inviting him to keep her company! There would be a catch?

"Are you coming? Yes or no? "She said impatiently.

Grima approached slowly and fearfully until he was at her side.

"And well Grima ... how have you been?" She asked after a moment, but without looking him

"We ... we ... well," he stammered.

Marrow turned to him and smiled gently, however, Grima did not trust. The mutant's reputation and the evil brightness of her eyes preceded her.

"Do not be afraid, Grima," she replied kindly, "if you do not come from Saruman to kill me, you should not fear anything from me"

"No, I do not come to any of that" replied he fearfully "he does not even know I'm here with you"

Marrow smirked to herself. That information helped her in her plans.

"I knew that you had a bad experience with Théoden thanks to that fool old man named Gandalf" she said as someone talks about the weather

Grima frowned. What did the mutant intend to do? Scrub in his face his failure? For that matter, she too had failed to take prisoners to the halflings and to _Shadowcat_!

"Do not be angry, Grima," she replied with a false kindness that managed to deceive Wormtongue "I just asked, after all you see that Saruman has a habit of killing those who fail him in their missions"

Grima looked at her slightly in amazement. Would Saruman kill him? And what about Marrow? Had he also wanted to kill her?

"I tell you because I've heard it," Marrow went on purposefully, but all the while without seeing him "I have to confess you a secret Grima: I no longer trust Saruman, he wanted to kill me by means of an ambush"

Grima was surprised. So that's why Saruman wanted to talk to the Wildmen?

"And you know? It seems totally unfair to me because perhaps the halflings and _Shadowcat_ are not here, but the One Ring is on its way to Mordor "continued Marrow

Grima paled. If Saruman had wanted to kill Marrow even though she had fulfilled her mission ... what hope had he if he had failed?

"I asked one of the Wildmen who attacked me the reason they had ambushed me and through him I learned that Saruman considered me already useless for his plans" lied Marrow while chuckled "to consider me useless? If I was the one who got the One Ring out to Mordor. Tell me, Grima, what do you call a person who uses you for your plans and then tries to kill you? Ungrateful, is not it? "

"But ... but ... but he told me he has another mission for me," Grima ventured to say after a moment.

Marrow chuckled. She walked up to him just a step away from him and leaned down so that their faces were inches apart.

"Do you really think so?" She said mockingly as she pulled out of her hand a spike the size of a knife and as sharp as a fresh forged sword "mark well my words, Grima: Saruman is not a trustworthy person because he uses you and takes out the biggest possible juice for later ... throwing you away like a rotten orange peel "She paused" if I were you, I would take good care of my back because I would not be surprised if he wanted to kill you or, at the very least, insult you more of what he usually does "She added while giving him the thorn.

Marrow looked at him for a moment, then smiled gently at him.

"Mark well my words, Grima" she said before leaving

Grima watched her disappear inside the tower, saw the thorn that had left him and then into the sky. The seed of suspicion and distrust was well planted.

* * *

 **Marrow has set in motion a plan to kill Saruman for his betrayal of her and Avalanche, as well as for taking away his power. While Avalanche will have to choose which way they will take on Sauron.**

 **Kitty and Aragorn are on good terms ... at last, it's about time!**

 **Waiting for your reviews guys! Believe me that they are most valuable and important to me and to this story.**


	26. Playing soldiers

**Hi guys!**

 **So far two different plots have developed: the one we all know and a new one: Marrow's plan of revenge against Saruman and the plan that Avalanche has to devise as far as Sauron is concerned.**

 **Let's see what happens in this epic battle of Helm's Deep ... well, we all know what happens, but ... there is a person who was not contemplated, so let's see what role she plays in this fight.**

 **As always, I want to add that your reviews are of utmost importance to this story and that your reviews Steve993 are very helpful, thanks a lot.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 26: Playing soldiers**_

After talking to Aragorn, Legolas had taken Kitty directly to the caves. The elf had fully realized that the mutant did not give her any grace to not letting her take part in the fight, but he could not afford to her to fight. What if something happened to her? And if she died? What if, in the midst of the confusion of the battle, they took her prisoner? He had noticed and, indeed, everyone even Kitty, that Saruman was interested in her. No one knew the reason, but obviously, it was not good. What good thing could be expected from a traitor wizard?

Both had gone down in silence, Legolas sensing all the time the disconformity of the young woman. Finally, they stopped in front of the large and thick metallic doors guarded by two guards. Strangely, the elf did not know what to say. What could he tell her? That she stayed for the sake of him and her? What if she asked the reason? What could he tell her if he himself could not explain it to himself until then? What could he tell her? The elf had never been well versed in talking to females because he had never been interested in them until then, but Kitty ... Kitty was different. Why? He did not know, or rather did not want to know, not for the moment.

Legolas cleared his throat.

"You'll be safe here Kitty," he said.

She stared at him with a look that clearly showed her dissatisfaction and disbelief.

"Please, Kitty understand, I cannot allow you to fight for the sake of both," he asked softly.

Kitty rolled her eyes.

"Legolas, are you a mutant among the elves? Something like a telepath or betazoid? Something like Lady Galadriel? "

Legolas shook his head.

"Then why do you say that you can sense me and that therefore it is for the sake of both that I should not fight?"

The elf opened his mouth, but not a single word came out. Kitty raised an annoyed eyebrow as she crossed her arms. She would have argued with him again, but once more she saw that strange light in his blue eyes that showed that there was a feeling much deeper than that of a concern of friends. The mutant sighed.

"Ok, okay, I'm going to stay" she lied "but you must tell me why you say you can sense me and why the sake of both is that I should not fight"

Legolas swallowed hard. That would not be easy, but he nodded anyway.

"Kitty, promise me that you're going to stay in the caves and that for nothing or nobody you're going to leave" he said

Kitty sighed annoyed.

"Please, Kitty, promise me," the elf asked again with a pleading look.

"Okay, okay, I promise," she said, holding up her right hand as if it were an oath. "I'll stay in the caves and I will not leave for this world. Happy?"

Legolas seemed to accept her promise, since he nodded.

A strange, uncomfortable silence followed. Neither knew what to say or what to do. On the one hand, the elf wanted to hear some words from her ... for wishing him good luck? Of parting? Of those words that the ladies used to say to their knights? Since when had that interested him? This was strange. What about Kitty? Kitty felt that it was not right to leave the elf like that, she felt she should tell him something else, but ... what? She was a woman of the 21st century, that of giving a handkerchief or chain or ring or anything to a knight (in this case an elf) as a lucky charm and show her affection, was not in vogue in her time. Wait a moment? But she did not want the elf ... or did she?

 _"Oh shit!"_ She thought annoyed, _"this gets more and more complicated! Why is not the Professor here? Come on! Even Lady Galadriel would be perfect to be here as a sentimental counselor!_ _"_

Kitty looked up and saw that Legolas was looking at her with a look that seemed ... to ask for something? Rather it seemed that he was expecting or hoping to receive something. Kitty remembered some things and words that used to be said in medieval times and that Ororo liked very much. Was it a good idea to tell him something? It was supposed that when the ladies told a knight something of that kind, it was because they had an interest in him, because they liked him, maybe they were even in love.

 _"Well,"_ thought Kitty _, "but I'm not a lady and he's not a knight, he's an elf ... I think I can make an exception"_

She cleared her throat and immediately saw that that look of him that seemed to wait or hoping to receive something was encouraged.

"Good luck, Legolas," said hesitantly, "and ... fight ... bravely, well ... that you always do, but you know ... do your best ... that is, you know, you always do your best ... um ... oh crap ...! "

Kitty heard him chuckle and felt a hand gently make her turn her gaze to him which until that moment had been avoiding. Kitty was astonished, for Legolas's gaze was tender, sweet and with a certain tinge of amusement.

"Yes, well," said uncomfortable the young woman, "you do not have to make fun of me, that is, I do my best, I'm from the 21st century and besides, from another realm, so ..."

A gentle hug and a fond kiss on her forehead stopped her in her rambling, leaving her more than astonished.

"For me it's more than enough" he said tenderly taking her hand

"Really?" She replied, unable to avoid blushing "how nice because I'm not going to keep saying such a things... it's not my style and you know it and even less in a situation like this, so do not get used to it"

Legolas chuckled and hugged her for a moment. Unable to help it, Kitty rested her head on his shoulder again, closed her eyes, and sighed. That hug felt so good, so sincere and full of love!

"I know," he told her without letting go "that's why those words are a treasure to me in this battle"

Much to her grief, Kitty's heart stopped to beat slowly and sweetly. No one had told her that, everyone knew she had her temper and they had told her, but no one had told her that that was exactly how she was different and that he liked her.

Legolas released her and looked at her for a few moments smiling as the light that Kitty had noticed lately brightened.

"Get in," he said softly.

Kitty nodded reluctantly, but made her way to the large heavy metallic doors that immediately opened the guards. Before turning in, she turned and saw Legolas was looking at her. Kitty smiled slightly and entered. The heavy doors closed behind her.

* * *

Legolas came just at the moment when the army finished taking their places. He headed for the front wall, followed by Gimli.

"You could have picked a better spot!" said annoyed the dwarf because due his short stature he couldn't see well

Legolas just smiled but, actually, he had just listened him absently, something that Gimli immediately noticed.

"Hey lad! What are ye thinking? Seems that you're very happy even if we're going to face such an army"

The elf didn't answer, at least not immediately, but finally he turned to the dwarf. Kitty's words still echoed in his pointed ears as well as her arms around his neck and her blushed face and pout. He had loved the way she had wished him good luck, yes, in Kitty's way but at least she had wished him good luck and for him that was more than enough. No female, not even an _elleth_ , had wished him such thing in such way and that that he was the Prince of Greenwood!

Gimli wasn't a fool and immediately had realized the reason of why the elf just smiled in that way. He chuckled which made turn Legolas.

"What?" he asked

"Nothing, just nothing elf"

Legolas frowned. He knew that the dwarf had a caught.

"What?" he asked again

"Nothing elf, I just think that you are thinking in someone"

Much to his dismay, Legolas blushed of the tip of his ears.

"Thinking in someone?" asked a voice behind them

Gimli and Legolas turned. It was Aragorn.

"Indeed" answered with a knowing smirk the dwarf "the elf was, or better said, he is thinking of a certain maid who has certain interesting abilities"

Aragorn looked at his friend who had the tip of his ears deeply blushed.

"Kitty?" he asked in disbelief

"I think something happened between the lass and the elf" continued Gimli teasing "maybe the lass gave him a lucky charm"

"Kitty is not of that type of maids" said Aragorn but he knew that surely something else had happened

"Maybe you're right, lad. Maybe the lass just wished him good luck. Is not that this, elf?"

"I… just asked her to promise me that she would stay in the caves and would not get out no matter what" he said

"And she did?" asked Aragorn

Legolas nodded while Gimli chuckled slyly.

"Sure elf, only that happened besides the wishing good luck" said the dwarf

Aragorn looked at Legolas who fidgeted uncomfortable. Surely something like that had happened and indeed if Kitty had done such a thing, that meant two interesting and important things: the elf was in love and two, Kitty wasn't so indifferent about his feelings. However, that was not the time for teasing the poor elf, especially when everybody had to be prepared and high alerted for the oncoming battle.

"Let him be, Gimli" he said "I believe that right now, there are more important things to deal of"

"Aye" nodded the dwarf. He paused "well lad, the luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night'

"Your friends are with you, Aragorn" added Legolas who had already regained his light mood

"Let's hope they last the night" said Gimli

* * *

After a couple of thunders and lightnings a drop fell from the cloudy and dark night sky and in a matter of seconds, a heavy rain started. Suddenly, mixing with the sound of the rain drops there was another, a heavy and metallic one. It was the army of ten thousand uruk-hai that was arriving at that moment marching in perfect order. That army was so well disciplined and well-armed that any modern army would feel ashamed for the lack of discipline.

At seeing this, Aragorn walked back and forth on the front wall shouting,

"Show them no mercy, for you shall receive none!"

"What's happening out there?" asked Gimli at hearing Aragorn

"Shall I describe it to you? Or would you like me to find you a box?" asked teasingly Legolas who had regained his light mood even after what Gimli had said before. As answer, Gimli laughed. It was strange that a dwarf and that elf were very good friends.

The uruk roared and pounded their spears in order to infuse fear if not terror to their enemies. Surely, they knew of psychological warfare and its effects because an old man accidentally shot an arrow and hit an orc who fell dead.

A deadly silence followed to this.

Aragorn immediately noticed the enemy's intention.

"Hold!" he shouted

But it was too late, the uruk roared in anger and, this time, they did not content themselves with roaring and pounding their spears but this time they charged.

"So it begins" muttered King Théoden

* * *

Kitty had stayed in the caves with the princess, the younger children, and the women.

The girl did not know what was the reason she was still there, her initial idea had been that as soon as Legolas left, she would go to the armory and take an armor or at least that worked to hide her identity and also a sword, later of everything is not going to a battle without a weapon, but ... no, there she was, in the caves without leaving and, instead, obeying the will of the elf and fulfilling a stupid promise. Why had she promised him such a thing? What had the elf named Legolas done that stopped her? Maybe she would not change her mind because Kitty was still thinking of sneaking around and going to help in the battle, but ... why had not she followed her plan to the letter? Decidedly something had that elf called Legolas, something sufficiently attractive and deep in her heart that had made her promise a stupid promise and even say a word of goodbye and good luck, certainly clumsy and nonsense, but curiously for him had been more that if she had told him a whole speech well prepared and rehearsed. What was happening to her? Kitty was not a young girl of that type to do or say fluff things as she was not a young woman who cared that way for a male (ie more than a friend) and here she cared for an elf. What was happening to her? A heavy metallic blow that echoed over and over again on the ceiling of the caves took her from her reverie. What was that?

Kitty listened, and soon realized that the continuous noise was the footsteps of the uruk heading toward Helm's Deep. Surely hell would break loose in a matter of minutes. What would her friends be doing? Surely preparing. The continual pattering of the Uruk and how the caves were shaken by the mighty noise was to fill anyone with terror and even Kitty was concerned. If this was in the caves, she could not imagine what the situation on the walls would be like.

She sat down in a corner with her denim backpack and, for some strange reason, took the photo of her and her friends portrayed, she remembered many of the battles they fought together and of which many times for only a miracle they had out alive. She put the photo in and felt her hand touch a round metal object. She pulled it out and stared at it. It was a capital 'X' enclosed in a circle, the symbol she wore in her X-Men suit. Maybe her outfit was gone, but she still had that symbol so important to her and reminded her that she was _'Shadowcat'_ and everything she'd been through and what she'd fought for.

The noise of the battle that had begun and that reached the caves echoed in her ears. The women and the younger children were huddling each other in fear of what was surely happening. Kitty looked at them for a moment, then turned her gaze to the symbol she held in her hands.

A light of determination appeared in her hazel eyes. Certainly, Legolas had asked her to stay in the caves and she foolishly had promised it; But she was _'Shadowcat'_ , she was an X-Men and an X-Men never left behind any companion, let alone a friend.

She hid her backpack behind a large rock and carried the X-Men's symbol in her hand, sneaked out of sight through the floor and out into a couple of aisles.

* * *

Although with some difficulty to orient herself in the labyrinth of corridors and stairs of the fortress, Kitty managed to arrive at the armory. She saw around her. What she could take that would be of use to her. In fact, there was not much to choose from as almost all armor, weapons and shields had been taken. Finally, she decided on a mail coat she thought was the smallest (although it was actually a couple of sizes larger than her), she adjusted it with a wide belt, she tied her hair back in a tight ponytail and put on a helmet. This was extremely annoying because it weighed and could not move with the ease she had wanted, she would have preferred that she had her X-Men suit, but such a thing could not have, so she had to be content; On the other hand, she could not afford to have any of her friends recognize her, or worse, that the uruk recognized her.

She looked around for a weapon and finally managed to find a short sword that, although not very sharp, could still serve to kill and more if used in a phasing state.

* * *

She went out to the walls and was astonished. That battle was nothing that even in her wildest dreams had come to her, come on! Not even the Hollywood movies did justice to the massacre she witnessed! Uruk thirsty for blood fought against elves, warriors and, what was more terrible, children and old men who could hardly defend themselves before falling under the blows of those monsters. Decidedly, Legolas had not lied: falling a couple of dozen meters into a turbulent river was nothing with what was happening.

Suddenly, she saw that a uruk was directed against a child who, if anything, was about 12 years old. The boy managed to dodge the first blow of the uruk, recoiled before the second, but the third was the end since he was an inch or two from the wall. The boy stepped back, still with the sword in his hand, but already useless before any attempt at defense, in his clear eyes appeared the glow of terror at the sure death. The uruk smiled with a frightful and cruel smile, raised his heavy sword and unloaded the blow as the boy closed his eyes. But ... nothing happened. The boy opened his eyes and was astonished that the Uruk that was going to kill him had fallen his throat pierced by a short sword and behind the corpse he saw a very thin soldier who looked more like a teenager because of his complexion or even a woman.

"Come on, let's go!" The soldier said. The boy was even more surprised because the soldier's voice was female "come on! Do not stay there! "

She pushed him, but not violently forcing him to head for the shelter under a stairway. The boy had barely taken a couple of steps when a uruk appeared out of nowhere and attacked him. However, nothing happened this time because, to the amazement of the child, the soldier or rather the female soldier embraced him and the sword of the uruk passed through them without doing them any harm, as if they had been mere shadows. The astonishment of the uruk was so great that he did not even react when the female soldier attacked him with her short sword and pierced his chest.

The child had seen all this as one who sees visions, and probably it was because, what being was able to pass through things without suffering any harm? Not even elves could do it! The female soldier grabbed him by the arm and forced him to hide under a flight of steps, took the shield that carried the second uruk and his knife, and said:

"Do not move from here until it's all over, understand?"

The child could hardly nod. The female soldier smiled at him under the big helmet, gave him the knife she had taken and covered him with the shield so that he would not be noticed.

Kitty stood up. First child saved and first two dead uruk. First victories. She took a deep breath to calm her breathing, that would be her first true medieval fight, something that deep down still worried her and to some extent frightened her. She shook her head. She was _'Shadowcat'_ , she was an X-Men, the X-Men's shield was on her chest under the chain mail, she was a mutant and, to make matters worse, those mythical beings called 'Válar' wanted that she could help the good guys ... she could not fail, not for the Válar, no, she could not fail her friends, she could not fail Legolas.

Kitty grabbed her short sword and charged.

* * *

The hail of arrows which had been fired by both the elves and the warriors, or rather the inhabitants of Rohan, had wreaked havoc on the Uruk army, but not enough. How much damage could a thousand arrows make but a few that would have had the good fortune of having hit the target, compared to an army of ten thousand?

Although the elves and the inhabitants of Rohan had fired several times and managed to kill hundreds of uruk, it was not enough and soon the enemies put up stairs and began to rise quickly. A terrible fight began at the top of the wall, men and elves against uruk-hai.

Legolas and Gimli fought right and left.

"Legolas!" shouted the second "two already!"

The elf turned and with a smirk shouted,

"I'm on seventeen!"

"I'll have no pointy-ear outscoring me" exclaimed Gimli

"Nineteen!" shouted again Legolas, but suddenly he paled. He sensed someone among the hellish battle, he sensed… Kitty!

"What is it, elf?" Gimli asked, approaching him.

Legolas blinked a couple of times and looked around. The dwarf immediately understood.

"Come on, lad! The lass promised that she would stay in the caves, would not she? She even promised you by raising her right hand, had not she? "

Legolas nodded.

"So, even if it's only one time, do not worry about the lass. She is in the caves "

 _"Although it would not be bad if she were here because unlike us, she would hardly be wounded"_ he thought, but obviously he did not say it out loud

"Hey! Come on, elf, focus! You do not want a dwarf to beat you "

Legolas took a deep breath. It was true, Kitty had promised, and Kitty was not a person to break her promises, was she?

* * *

The battle was still without truce or quarter. Men, children, elders, elves and uruk-hai fell equally and large puddles of blood both red and black mingled giving off an acrid odor making the march complicated in some parts of the walls because it was all slippery. Everywhere, bodies were dismembered and disfigured in the worst manner of both enemies and friends, and yet no one noticed it, rather they all fought harder to kill each other until there was not one left standing.

Gimli and Legolas kept counting how many uruk killed. Although the elf was still sensing Kitty's presence, he clung to the promise the girl made. Kitty would not be able to break her promise, she was not that kind of person, yes, she would not break her promise and less a promise she'd made to him. There was no problem, he probably sensed her presence because she was in the caves that were just below the fortress not to mention that he fought not only for the inhabitants of Rohan but also for her.

Aragorn gave orders to the elven army where to shoot their deadly arrows while Théoden ordered his subjects to where they had to go to fight and stop the enemy.

Until then, everything seemed to be under control. Although there had been many deaths among the defenders of Helm's Deep, they did not retreat, on the contrary, they fought with all their forces to repel the attack of the uruk who also had suffered serious losses.

"Is this it? Is this all you can conjure Saruman?" had asked to himself the king.

If the siege was still like that and with Aragorn's ability to strategize and the elf's great help, victory was certain. It would have a high cost, yes, but it was certain. Unfortunately, Théoden had spoken too soon because even Aragorn himself had not imagined the terrible, powerful and secret weapon of the enemy army. Unfortunately, they would notice when it was too late, when everything was already lost.

* * *

Aragorn fought without sparing any uruk when by a side glancing he saw that a group of uruk that protected with their shields to one of them that carried in his hand a species of metal sphere that had a wick, and in the other hand he carried a torch, were running toward the drain.

The Ranger felt his heart shrink. This was not a good thing, for that simple sphere had enough power to blow up the entire wall, and would obviously lose a strategic position.

He looked for Legolas whom he saw fighting at close range.

"Legolas, stop him! Kill him! "He shouted pointing to the uruk

The elf immediately armed his bow and aimed. Unfortunately, however much he might have been convinced that Kitty was in the caves and Kitty had promised that he would not leave for any reason, Legolas had brief moments when he could not completely concentrate, and that was one of those brief moments. Although he managed to shoot two arrows, it was not enough and the uruk before falling dead managed to light the wick of the black sphere.

A powerful boom echoed through the rocky valley where Helm's Deep stood. Haldir, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, a large number of defenders and uruk felt the wall trembling beneath their feet, everyone believed that they would fall hopelessly into the abyss, but ... it was not so.

It was true, the great explosion had destroyed a part of the wall, but by some strange and incomprehensible reason, a miracle, it had not caused all the damage it could have done, that is, to destroy ALL the wall and to kill by the way less a third of Helm's Deep's army.

They all looked at each other. What had happened? What strange phenomenon or, rather, miracle had happened?

* * *

Kitty had been fighting non-stop. At first, she had had problems with her weapon because it was heavy, until she had the sad luck of meeting the body of an elf. Kitty knew that the elves' weapons were much lighter than the men's, so she took the sword from the elf's motionless hand and, after closing his eyes, fought again. She would have liked to change her armor for the same reason she had changed her sword, but it was neither the time nor the place.

It was tiring to fight like that. She knew sparring thanks to Boromir, but that did not mean she was not tired because she was not accustomed to fighting with a sword. Kitty leaned against a wall and moved her arm to relax it a little. Being in state of phasing all the time had been extremely useful because she had been able to move between enemies and friends with great ease, had managed to kill uruk more easily, managed to save children which was one of her main objectives, and, above all, save her life because a couple of times she had received mortal injuries already by the arrows already by swords and had simply crossed them.

Kitty took a deep breath before fighting again. That was difficult, however, and she had been trained to fight since she was 14 and had trained with Wolverine, it was difficult. She needed to keep practicing, but at that moment she could not afford to stop and rest. She pulled her X-Men symbol from under the chain mail and looked at it for a moment. She was _'Shadowcat_ ', she was an X-Men, and an X-Men never left behind a companion or friend. The _Fellowship of the Ring_ were her friends. Gimli was her friend, now she was in good terms with Aragorn and Legolas ... she did not know which label he was on, but he was certainly someone special to her. No, she was not going to leave them behind, she was not going to abandon them. She put again her X-Men symbol under the chain mail and took the sword again.

She threw herself into the battle again with new strength, but then something strange happened, something much like what had happened to her during her first fight against the orcs in the woods. In her mind came a knowledge that went beyond what anyone would have taught her, her reflexes became more keen,her movements more fluid, the strength of her arm returned, the blows and spar that she did were fast and not only fast, were worthy of a ... samurai? What was happening? A thought came to mind: _Ogun_. Could it be that the knowledge that _Ogun_ had experienced while he had possessed her it was slowly returning? After all, she was in Middle-Earth, a land where magic was the daily bread. Kitty shook her head, there was no time to be pondering, it was time to fight and determined to make use of this new skill and strength, she returned to the attack.

* * *

How long did the battle take? No one could say it, let alone Kitty, who continued to fight without stopping. Uruk who stood in her way, uruk that fell dead and child that was found, child to whom she saved and hid the best possible.

She saw in the distance Aragorn giving orders to the elves while Gimli was destroying uruk with his terrible axe and Legolas did feats of agility to the slid by a ladder and shoot several arrows killing in seconds to at least 10 uruk. Kitty had to accept that she admired them, especially the elf. Only Wolverine or X-23 would have been able to do such a thing.

Suddenly she saw Aragorn shouting something and pointing to a specific point at Legolas who immediately approached the edge of the wall. What had Aragorn shouted at Legolas? Kitty did not know from the deafening noise of the battle, but she had read his lips and had seen the Ranger tell the elf to kill a specific uruk.

She looked down and saw a group of uruk shielding another uruk with a black metal sphere and a torch. That formation was much like the Roman army to protect something or someone in particular. Kitty did not know much about History, but she did realize that whatever the monsters were protecting was of the utmost importance. What was that black sphere and what was the torch for?

"Oh shit!" She exclaimed as she realized what it was. Did not the Coyote use those kind of bombs to catch the Road Runner? Did not Duck Lucas use those bombs to beat Bugs Bunny? Where would they get gunpowder? It was supposed to be medieval times and there did not seem to be any trace of it to suppose that there was Chinese culture in the vicinity. No matter what, it was necessary to stop that uruk.

She saw that Legolas fired two arrows which hit the target, but they did not kill him. Kitty realized that even if Legolas fired all his quiver in a second , he could not kill him because the uruk shields were well protected his partner, there was no other: time for _'Shadowcat'_ to enter the scene.

* * *

She immediately dropped. What would Legolas say if he saw her? Surely, he would get mad. Bad luck for the elf, and then he could thank her instead of getting angry with her.

Kitty fell directly on the uruk carrying the bomb and the torch and killed him. The other uruk who were the escort, at first were astonished, but their astonishment did not last long and immediately attacked. Kitty continued in state of phasing so the attacks did not hurt her and instead she could attack without major problem.

Suddenly, on a side glance she realized that the bomb had been turned on. Trying to turn it off was insane unless she was _Iceman_ , on the other hand, the uruk that were behind her were attacking her.

Kitty measured her chances. As a good techy, she also knew of bombs and realized that the one, although small, had enough power to blow up the entire wall and if it did, that would be the end of Rohan. The only way she came to mind was to make the wall enter state of phasing just like her ... and the uruk that attacked her from behind? They would die from the explosion.

Immediately Kitty looked around and saw the part of the wall where more protection she could give it perhaps even save it all. She concentrated and appealed to all her strength. Unfortunately, at that moment the same pain she had on the banks of the river just before Aragorn saved her from the Warg, returned with greater intensity than the previous time. Kitty screamed for the pain and fell to her knees, but she did not allow her to deconcentrate, not, on the contrary, made more effort. The pain continued to grow in intensity, as if someone wanted to tear the mind from her body, her sight was beginning to darken. Kitty redoubled her effort, at any moment the bomb would explode.

"I'm _'Shadowcat'_ , I'm an X-Men and the X-Men never leave anyone behind" she said clenching her teeth to give herself strength and encouragement

At her words followed a lightning followed by a horrid rumble. Kitty screamed, the pain of using her mutant skill in such a large proportion and the pain in her head were indescribable. To these terrible moments followed a deadly weariness, the cries of the fighters that sounded like a distant echo and after ... a total silence and a complete darkness.

* * *

 **And this is the role that Kitty played in the terrible and famous battle of Helm's Deep, but once again she has felt that pain in her head not to mention that it seems that her skill in the sword thanks to Ogun is coming back.**

 **What will happen to Kitty?**

 **Your reviews are extremely important, they are the ones that guide me in writing this story.**


	27. Planning revenge

**Greetings world!**

 **Although I have received very few reviews, they have been of the most important. Steve993, you've really been a big help.**

 **Let's see ... the previous chapter narrated a part of the battle of Helm's Deep that we all know, with some information that was not known. Also the one that Kitty is beginning to feel something for the elf ... or in fact already felt it but that she had not realized until that moment, not to mention the explosion and her headache. Yes, a lot has happened.**

 **But in this chapter we will return to take a look what is happening in Isengard, after all also there is developing a plot ... but that's not mean we will leave the good guys.**

 **Waiting for your reviews guys! I have said it who knows how many times, but just as I repeat: your reviews are very important.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 28: Planning revenge**_

Marrow was searching in Saruman's personal library for a book that was basic to her revenge plan. The mutant was cruel, vengeful and extremely cunning. In a short time she had devised a plan of revenge which she hoped to implement promptly, especially now that there was no greater army in Isengard. This would help her plans, to some extent, because in fact Marrow would have preferred to have at her feet the whole army created by the traitor wizard.

Marrow found on a table a book that seemed to speak of the history of Middle-Earth and that considering the genealogical lines that were described in different pictures, spoke mainly of the kingdom of Men. Two names came to her mind: Rohan and Gondor. Perhaps Marrow had not been born in Middle-Earth, but that did not mean that she had not dedicated herself to reading about some issues that might be in a future of aid, for example, History, Geography, Languages, Middle-Earth Races, etc., So the mutant was no neophyte as far as Middle-Earth. As she flipped through the book, she found a drawing that caught her attention. It was the drawing of a ring that had two serpents that crisscrossed and one of which had flowers. Marrow stared at it, this was a flashy ring, surely there was some interesting story behind it. She would investigate it later as that ring was in no way related to what she was looking for.

A nauseating smell that reminded a person who has not bathed in long time mixed with that of wickedness came to her nose.

"Grima," she said without turning, but already in her hand had a long thorn ready in case there was any nasty surprise "what brings you here? Does Saruman send you with a message? "

Grima, who was no other, shook his head.

"No," he replied fearfully. "Saruman does not know I'm here with you"

Marrow turned slowly, stuck her green eyes on his blacks and read in them only the truth and ... a certain admiration or that she attracted him? Marrow shrugged inwardly, not interested in that despicable being for her, who was beneath the evolutionary chain and who, like Gollum, was only an instrument.

"Well, Grima," she went on with a kindly accent, "why is the reason you came?"

Wormtongue did not know what to answer. In fact, the mutant inspired fear, quite fear, her presence was imposing and her cruel look was for anyone to walk carefully; But for a being as vile and wretched as Grima, that had a certain ... attractive, like the light that the insects see in the lamp and that they do not realize that if they approach they are going to die until it is already very late. And Marrow knew it.

"Tell me Grima, what is this ring. Have you seen it before? "The mutant asked after a moment and showed him the picture.

Grima approached slowly and even with some fear.

"It is the Ring of Barahdir"

Marrow lifted a surprised eyebrow. She had never heard of it.

"I know nothing more than before, Grima," she replied.

"I do not know much, either," he said fearfully, seeing her face showing little satisfaction in his response. "I only know that Saruman says that it is related to Isildur's heirs. I also know that he was angry when he learned that the Ranger of Dúnedain accompanying Gandalf used it "

Marrow leaned back on the table. So Gandalf had found the heir of the kingdom of Gondor? That could be useful. If only she had had the enormous uruk army under her control! Instead of just stupidly attacking the fortress of Helm's Deep, there should be a small group of uruk to take Aragorn prisoner, or, in the worst case, kill him. After all, that Ranger of Dúnedain was the head of the resistance and that in a future would be a pain in the ass for Avalanche and for her, whether they helped Sauron or whether they would overthrow him and they were left with the power .

"Tell me Grima, you happen to know where Saruman's book is about his potions and things he uses, such as the drug he used for _Shadowcat_ "

Grima looked at her uncertainly. Why did the mutant want to know? Was she planning to kill Saruman or kill him?

"Do not worry about your life, Grima," Marrow told him as he hesitated, "those who do not betray me and do not want to kill me, I do them no harm"

Although the mutant's voice was reassuring, her reputation made Grima doubtful, but it was better to believe her, after all, as the saying goes _: 'It is better to help the devil than to intrude in his way.'_

"Here it is," he pointed out in a corner of the great bookseller

Marrow smiled gently at him, patting his cheek with a gentle pat. Grima was astonished, no one had ever had such kindness with him, and Marrow of it had soon realized that Grima, just as Gollum, had as Achilles' heel that depending on how they were treated, their loyalty would be.

Marrow opened the book and began to browse through it. She did not understand the language, but the drawings. Grima approached slowly and cautiously, still in fear, but unable to avoid the admiration that Marrow gradually inspired. The mutant realized it, she detested the man, but she had to earn his trust. He was a key player in her plan for revenge.

"Grima, you were very kind to give me this book" she said "I hope you have the good sense not to tell Saruman or else you and I could have a little problem"

Wormtongue shook his head.

"I will not say anything," he promised

Marrow smiled gently and patted his cheek as a thank you. She barely removed her hand, Grima put his hand on his cheek. It felt so good! Nobody had treated him that way before! To hell with Éowyn! This mutant called Marrow was much better. Maybe she was physically not, but at least she treated him well and asked for things in a friendly way. If Wormtongue knew what Marrow really thought!

"This can be very useful to us," the mutant said to herself, seeing a specific drawing that seemed to show the directions of how to create a uruk-hai, though not like the ones Saruman had made.

"We?" Grima dared to ask with the secret hope that she meant both.

"Yes, of course, 'we'" replied Marrow "Avalanche and I"

Grima winced. Apparently, his hopes had been futile ... or not?

"Yes, Avalanche and I, but ... you can also be on our team Grima, if you help us of course"

"Even if I'm not mutant?" He asked, surprised but at the same time, hopeful.

"The fact that Avalanche and I are mutants does not mean that we do not know how to tell between talent and ability among those who are not mutants," she replied. "We had allies who were not mutants and who were very helpful. And I'm convinced that you're one of those ... people, "she added intentionally and a fake smile

"Then tell me what I should do," Grima said after a moment.

Marrow smiled to herself. It was so easy to manipulate the monkeys beneath her in the evolutionary chain!

* * *

Complete silence and utter darkness surrounded Kitty. She did not hear the screams of the fighters, nor had she heard the crumble of the wall. Could she have prevented any part of it from falling? Kitty was not entirely sure, but she was certain that at least a good part of the wall had been saved. She just hoped it was enough that her friends and Rohan's could stop the uruk attack. However, for the moment she had a more important issue and was to know where she was.

Wherever she looked, there was nothing but darkness. Kitty wondered if it would be like the occasion when she had had the 'magnificent' occurrence of touching the One Ring. She wish it were not so, because there was no Lady Galadriel in the vicinity who could save her this time. But apparently she was not in the same situation because little by little began to listen first as a murmur and then with all clarity voices ... voices of ... Ororo, Emma Frost, Logan and ... Bobby?

What the hell was going on? She listened, though doing such a thing made her feel an ache in her head.

"Did not you get it?" Asked Logan's voice "you're supposed to be one of the most powerful telepaths"

"I told you she's far away" snapped Emma "is a long way off and I've never come across a situation like this"

"At least you think you can get her out?" Ororo's voice asked.

"I can try, but it will take time," Emma replied, "keep in mind that it's like trying to rip her mind out of her body or wherever she is"

Kitty felt her heart pounding. So, the one that was trying to enter her mind was that woman of few scruples named Emma Frost? She could not allow it in any way!

"Why do not you try again?" She heard Bobby ask.

There was silence. In that brief moment, Kitty realized that she had been left under who knows how many tons of stone and bodies, only a miracle had prevented it from falling on her. Immediately she entered state of phasing and began to crawl trying to climb up since her left ankle was injured just like her right shoulder.

It was not long before she reached the surface when she felt the frightful pain in her head again, as if they wanted to tear her mind from her body. Kitty clenched her teeth.

"No, you will not fucking bitch!" She said clenching her teeth and opposing all possible resistance so that Emma did not enter her mind and appealing to the forces that remained to strengthen her state in phasing

She could hear Emma's voice screaming in pain and the voice of Ororo and Bobby asking what was happening. Almost at the same time, she felt the headache gradually disappear and mingled with the muffled cries of battle.

* * *

Emma Frost dropped into the chair behind her as Logan, Bobby, and Ororo looked at her worriedly.

"What happened?" Ororo asked after a few moments.

"I do not know," the mutant replied as she rubbed her temples trying to ease the sharp pain.

"What do you mean that do you not know?" Repeated in disbelief Logan

"I do not know!" Snapped Emma "she began to resist and went into state of phasing"

The three X-Men saw each other and Bobby approached the body of a young woman lying on a comfortable stretcher. He touched her hand.

"She's not in the state of phasing," he said.

"Stop lying to us and tell us what's really going on," Logan ordered, pulling his adamantium claws out of his right hand and threatening Emma

"I tell you I do not know what's going on!" She snapped angrily "I do not even know where she is!"

"Have not you seen even a glimpse?" Ororo asked.

Emma sighed.

"I have seen only a great wall, like an ancient fortress. I have also seemed to hear the echo of the clash of swords and ... a "

"Do you want us to believe that? Is Kitty in the middle of a medieval comedy? "Logan told her.

Emma glared at him.

"That's the only thing I've ever seen," she said coldly, "it's not as easy as you think"

Logan twitched his lips.

"And I thought you were really powerful," he said.

Emma stood up angrily as Ororo stood between her and Logan.

"Enough, it's no use fighting us. The situation in which Kitty is and all the mutants are, is not so that we have the luxury of peeling as before "She paused and turned to Emma" is there any way you can bring her back? "

"I can do it, but it will take a lot of time and a lot of attempts, not to mention that I can hurt her enough to drive her crazy ... however, there is a way I could do it without any problem or at least not so much"

The three X-Men looked at her expectantly.

"Cerebro" Emma answered their silent question

"Of course! And what else do you want? "Logan said," Do you want to take us to Stryker or Kelly and surrender?! "

Emma sighed. Her patience was wearing thin and certainly the mutant was not known for her patience.

"Cerebro is going to expand my powers and through it I can rescue Kitty, maybe not a single attempt, but I would get it"

"Hank is still repairing it," Bobby said, who had not moved away from the body of the young woman who appeared to be in a catatonic state.

Logan stared at Emma straight in the eye and then left while cursing under his breath.

"When will you understand that you can trust me?" Emma asked herself.

"Remember the saying, Emma: 'Create fame and go to sleep,'" Ororo replied coldly.

In the infirmary only Bobby and Emma Frost remained. The last one approached the young mutant who sadly saw the young woman in a catatonic state and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Do not worry" she said "I will save her"

And that said she was gone. Bobby watched her go, then turned his gaze to that young woman with long brown hair, skin pink and very thin from lack of movement. She was connected to several devices that measured her vital signs and several sera. Bobby sighed sadly.

"Come back Kitty, come back," he murmured.

* * *

The victory had been of the men, for two miracles truly they had been able to survive and still to win of extraordinary way.

The first miracle had come at a time when, despite the bomb that could have destroyed the entire wall and killed many defenders of Rohan among them, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli, it had done more damage than knocking down than the fourth part of the wall. How had it happened? Nobody knew, but they had not had much time to pondering about it either, because the uruk, even though their plan had not worked out well, had entered through that gap and forced the defenders to retreat until they locked them inside Helm's Deep .

It was only Aragorn's courage to encourage the king to go out to fight and the second miracle, which had been the arrival of Gandalf, was that they had won.

It was all over, and both the 3000 Rohirrim with Éomer and Gandalf had entered Helm's Deep when Legolas ran to the caves where the youngest children and the women were barely leaving.

* * *

The elf needed to see Kitty, to see her safe and sound, the whole time he had sensed her - or rather, most of the time because there had been a time when he had not sensed her at all. It was not as if she had died, no, because if so he would have felt his Fëa tearing in half, no, those minutes had been as if she simply did not exist. What had happened? He did not know, but he did know that he longed to see her and embrace her and tell her that the fact that she had wished him luck had gotten him to fight with all his might and that he was there because of her.

But when he arrived, he saw no one. He asked for her, but no one knew what to tell him, not even the guards who kept the metallic doors. Hearing this, his elven heart shrank painfully for two reasons: one, where was Kitty? Where was HIS Kitty? Was she injured? Was she dead? Had she been taken prisoner? Where was HIS Kitty ?; And the second, Kitty had deceived him, had solemnly promised that she would stay in the caves never putting her heart in that promise. How painful! Apparently Kitty was one of those people who broke their promises.

He climbed upset the caves and ran toward the walls. He had to find her, he could not allow something bad to happen to her, he had to take care of her, he had to protect her, even if she had betrayed him.

* * *

The victory had been costly. The army of a thousand elves had fallen without even a single one alive, including the March Warden, Haldir. Also hundreds of men and old men had died, but what amazed them all was that a large number of children had survived.

Legolas came just as the king asked a child who barely would be 12 years old how he had survived almost without any scratches.

"A uruk was going to kill me, my lord, but suddenly a soldier appeared and stabbed him with his sword in his throat. At first I thought he was a very young soldier, because he was very thin, but he was really a woman because after saving me he told me to get rid of where I was, that's when I realized that she was a woman by her voice "

They all looked at each other in surprise. A woman in full battle? Théoden cursed inwardly, surely it had been Éowyn, but what the boy said left him astonished as all and filled the elf with anguish.

"But that was not what amazed me," continued the boy. "I had barely taken a couple of steps when a uruk attacked me, but this time instead of stopping the blow, the female soldier hugged me and then ... then a surprising thing happened "

"What happened, boy?" The king asked seeing that the boy had stopped.

"My lord, believe me it is not my intention to lie to you, but ..." began the fearful child

"Do not worry, boy, you just tell us what happened"

The boy was silent for a moment, but finally he dared to look at the king and said:

"Well ... she ... she hugged me and then ... the uruk sword pierced us, but ... without hurting us like ... like we were shadows" He paused "believe me, my lord, I do not lie" he hastened to add

Théoden, who had looked at Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Gandalf with a very significant glance, turned to the boy who was almost trembling for fear of believing that the king would think he was mocking him or lying to him.

"Do not worry, boy," he said putting a hand on his shoulder, "now go and check those wounds"

"Then you believe me, my lord?" Asked the boy still fearful.

"No doubt, boy, now go and do as I say"

They all looked at each other.

"Katherine Anne Pryde," murmured the king as he approached the Ranger, the elf, the dwarf and the wizard "you knew that I had ordered that woman to stay in the caves" he told the first three "why let you her out? "

"We did not do that," answered Aragorn calmly, "we all told her to follow your orders, my lord. Even Legolas made sure that Lady Kitty entered the caves "

"And yet she escaped?" Said the king incredulously.

"She's a witch, my lord," said Éomer, who had approached "my men and I know what she can do"

"She's not a witch" said Gandalf "she's a mutant"

"Mutant?" Repeated Éomer in disbelief upon hearing that new word for him

"So is. And her ability that makes her mutant is the power of passing through things without any problem "

"Anyway, she disobeyed my orders" replied Théoden

"If I may say, my lord, perhaps the most convenient thing is to thank her than punish her, because thanks to her, all these children are alive," Aragorn said, pointing to a couple of dozen children who had all been rescued by that one mysterious female soldier.

Éomer and Théoden saw the children who were almost all wounded only by several bruises and scratches.

"By Aüle!" Suddenly exclaimed Gimli

"What is it, Gimli?" Aragorn asked.

"The wall!"

"What with the wall, Master Dwarf?" Asked the king

"The wall was not completely destroyed, only a part. The bomb did not totally destroy it! "

"Kitty can not only pass through things ..." said Aragorn understanding

"But she can also make what she touches also enter into the state of phasing," Gandalf finished.

"As she did with the boy by saving his life," said Théoden, looking at Éomer who was surprised because he had not been present at the time of the explosion

"And then ... Kitty, where is she?" Said Gimli

They all turned to the huge mound of debris where Legolas was already standing, making every use of his elf-like strength to remove the stones as soon as possible.

* * *

Kitty slowly opened her eyes. Her whole body was aching. She saw around him, there was debris to wherever she saw ... except for the part where the sunlight could be seen. She was not so far from the surface. Were men or uruk won? Kitty tried to get up, but she could barely do so because of the physical weakness and the waves of pain growing weaker, but still present, in her head. Not to mention that she had a terrible hunger and thirst. She listened carefully. At first she did not hear anything, but suddenly she did not hear but saw a slender shadow she immediately recognized. Legolas. Then they had won!

After a few seconds, the footsteps of several men were heard. The voices of Gimli and Aragorn who called her were heard.

"Lass, lass!" Shouted the dwarf.

"Kitty!" Shouted Aragorn.

Legolas's voice was not heard. Surely he was furious. How would they have known she was under those rubbles? That was a question. Kitty shrugged for the moment, maybe they'd found her through the elf's super-skill to sense her.

At that moment the shadow slender of the said elf stopped just above her.

"Kitty!" He called her.

"Hello!" She replied, trying to pretend she was okay, even though it was not true "what's up? How are you?"

"How are you?"

"Full of dust and wanting to take a bath," she answered teasingly, but the elf did not find it funny because his response was,

"In a moment we take you out. Here she is! "She heard him saying to the others

Quickly they approached and by orders of Théoden, the men began to remove with the greater possible speed the enormous stones. Suddenly everything began to tremble and Kitty saw that the small hole where she was by pure miracle managed to survive, was going to collapse.

"Hey, guys! Stop or I'm going to end up crushed like an omelet! "She shouted.

"We cannot continue to remove the stones" Gimli's voice was heard "I am dwarf and I am an expert in this type of situations. We must find another way to get her out or she will die buried "

"Then what do we do Master Dwarf?" The king asked

There were moments of silence in which it seemed that everyone was thinking.

"Lass" yelled Gimli "do you think you can pass through these stones?"

Kitty thought for a moment. She was very weak after she had used her ability to protect most of the wall, not to mention the headache that, although it was almost gone, was still dizzy.

"I'll try" she replied

"Try it?" Gandalf interjected. "Cannot you move Kitty?"

"Um ... does not exactly happen"

"What do you mean?"

"Um ... let's just say that using my ability to pass through things to save the wall from the explosion left me somewhat ... tired"

Everyone on the surface looked at each other. So, she was the reason the wall had not fallen. Great was the power of that mutant!

"Wait lass, we'll get you out in a moment" said Gimli "now we're going to remove those stones from there"

"Do you know what Master Dwarf are you doing?" Asked the king, "these stones are far from this place"

"He's a dwarf," Aragorn replied by his friend, "if there's something that dwarves are experts in, they're in landslides"

* * *

Following all the indications of Gimli, and after long efforts, finally they managed to open a narrow gap where a thin person could hardly pass, as of the complexion of Kitty. The dwarf had said it could not be done more without the danger that everything would fall and Kitty died buried alive.

"Lass! Do you think you can get up and reach for the elf's arm? "Shouted Gimli.

Kitty looked up. Yes, with a small jump and an effort could.

"Very well," replied Gimli "hey! Elf, lie on the ground and bend as far as possible so that the lass can reach you "

Legolas immediately obeyed and stretched as much as possible. Seeing the hand and face of the elf that showed anguish, Kitty made an effort and jumped. She winced, but immediately hid it, apparently had an ankle with a sprain or something like that. She barely grasped her hand, Legolas making use of his superior strength as an elf, lifted her easily as if she did not weigh anything until he took her out. No sooner was she on the surface when she found the elf was hugging her tightly and a hand gently passed her hair as a caress to calm her because Kitty trembled with adrenaline and weakness.

After a moment, Legolas left and Kitty saw in his blue eyes a deeply concern, but also pain and ... anger? She did not have time to look with more attention, because by then Aragorn and Gimli were helping her to her feet. Kitty found herself face to face with the king and with ... Éomer. Upon seeing him, she swallowed hard to remember her encounter with him on the fringes of Fangorn Forest, but apparently the opinion of the Rohirrim seemed to have, if not changed, yes not to be so adverse towards her.

"Katherine Anne Pryde, are you alright?" Asked Théoden with concern

She nodded slightly. It was not true and Legolas immediately noticed, but said nothing. Later he would talk to her seriously.

"Gandalf!" She exclaimed cheerfully as she saw the wizard. She tried to walk toward him, but her legs refused to support her and fell into Aragorn's arms.

"Easy Kitty," Gandalf said, smiling, "you need to rest. We will have time to greet us later "

Kitty pouted at her physical weakness, but she nodded anyway.

* * *

Perhaps King Théoden was not the best of kings, but it had to be accepted that he was grateful to some extent and was able to put aside his royal pride when he met some act that seemed worthy of heroism. And as proof was the treatment that began to give Kitty.

She was given a small separate room which, although she had no more bed than a heap of straw, was isolated from all the tumult that was the 'infirmary' that Éowyn directed to heal the wounded who were not few.

Aragorn had gone to check her and found that the young woman had her left ankle with a small sprain and her right shoulder dislocated. Fortunately, nothing that was difficult to cure and in fact, considering Kitty's health and being mutant and who was therefore descended from the Blue Wizards, it was very likely that in about two days, three at the latest, she was perfectly healthy.

Many mothers were very grateful to the mutant for saving their children and no longer telling the children. Kitty's heroic feat in saving the children and, above all, using her mutant ability to save the wall had given her fame and, above all, had allowed her to earn a place in Middle-Earth and a place of respect in Rohan.

Théoden followed by Éomer and Gandalf had gone to see her after Aragorn had healed her and thanked her. When he had asked why she had done so, Kitty had replied that she had saved the children because they all reminded her of a small friend of 8 years whose name was Jimmy and who, like her, had been mutant. For the sole reason of being mutant was that he had been killed without Kitty being able to do anything, so she had intended not to let that happen again. As for the wall, she had said that she was _'Shadowcat'_ , that she was an X-Men and that the X-Men never left anyone behind.

Neither King Théoden nor Éomer understood the X-Men, but they did understand that this young woman was a warrior and did not leave those for whom she fought side by side.

"Thank you, Lady Katherine Anne Pryde. I am grateful to you and the kingdom of Rohan, as well as your friends (he added seeing Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas and Gandalf who were present). We are in debt with all of you "

Kitty had just smiled.

* * *

Once the king Théoden went to thank Kitty, everyone wished her a speedy recovery while they would go to see what would be done next and repair as much as possible all the damage on Helm's Deep. Everyone but Legolas. Gandalf, Aragorn and Gimli looked knowingly. The storm was about to break loose.

* * *

Kitty had realized in the elf's blue eyes that he was not only infinitely concerned for her health, there was also pain because she had broken her promise and there was something she had never imagined in him: anger, a great anger. Maybe it was a good idea to try to explain what happened?

"Um ... Legolas ..." began to say "I would like to tell you that ..."

"No!" Interrupted the elf who had so far paced in front of her with a frown, arms folded and eyes down "do not want to tell me anything Katherine Anne Pryde! I'm the one who'll talk! "

He paused while Kitty saw him startled. The elf really was furious, just had to notice his body language.

"Why did you do that?! Why did you put yourself in danger ?! Why did you go out to fight when I asked you, begged you to stay in the caves?! Why did you ... lie ... you lied to me, Katherine Anne Pryde?! Why?! Why did you do something so low, so ... so ... bad! I thought you were not like that, Katherine Anne Pryde! I ... I thought you were different, unlike anyone I had met, but I realize I was sadly wrong! "

Kitty stared at him in amazement at the tone of fury, but also in the pain of the elf's voice. His gaze was not less expressive and his words complemented what was said. Whether or not she would accept it, the elf's words hurt her more than she could ever imagine.

"I thought ... that ... I could trust you! I thought you were so ... so different because you even wished me good luck! You would never have done it because with your ... 'exploits' what you really did was that I could not fight with the same bravery and strength with which I could have done it and all because ... because I had you all the time in my mind because I sensed you! Do not you understand Katherine Anne Pryde what you mean to me! That do you care only what you think and want so that you deceived me in the cruelest way and then put you in such danger that if we had not find you, you would have died? You do not even stop to think about what would happen to me if ... you ... if you died! If you died I ... I ... "did not finish the sentence if not with a curse in Sindarin

He looked her straight in the eye. His fury had given way to a cold look combined with the pain of being betrayed.

"I really thought you were different than Katherine Anne Pryde. The Válar and Erú know that I really believed it with all my Fëa, but I was wrong ... you only think of yourself and no one else "

Each of Legolas's words had been stabbing each other in Kitty's heart. It hurt more, much more than when she'd learned that the fucked bastard Colossus had cheated her. Yes, that hurt a lot more. Why? Kitty did not know, but one thing she knew ... things were not going to stay that way.

"So, I'm selfish, huh? Selfish you call me? "She said rising from the pile of straw and heading straight for him" look who says it?! The one that according him to sense me for I do not know what miraculous skill he has! Look who says it's selfish if you cannot even tell me the truth? You blame me for betraying you, lying to you and not keeping my promise and what about you ... princeling of Greenwood or, shall I say Mirkwood?!"

At this, a glint of indignation appeared in Legolas's eyes. Did she talk about his home like this? Did she call him 'princeling'? She knew perfectly well that he hated being reminded of his high social rank.

"Yes, take all you want 'princeling' that your anger is very careless," continued Kitty, drawing closer to him, her hazel eyes animated by a light that frightened because it showed her anger, but also, pain "it is assumed that the Princes tell the truth, they give the example, but ... what example did you give Legolas, uh? Really, what honor do you have as a prince? Making yourself interesting by saying you can sense me without ever saying the why or how! I told you my secrets! I've even shown you who my friends were, something I've never done with anyone, not even Jimmy ...! And behold, you call me vile, vile, selfish? When you cannot tell me the truth "

She paused as she stared at him. Like him, her anger gave way to a cold glow, but filled with pain.

"So, first fix your values and your life, princeling, and then you come to tell me about sincerity and generosity. I fought for Rohan, for the _Fellowship_ , I fought for YOU, I used my mutant skill to the fullest, so that I almost died to save everyone, to save YOU... now I regret that I did "

The last words were poisoned stabs of orcs in both of their hearts.

"Leave me alone. I don't want to see you, let alone talk to you again!" she said giving him the back

At the last words followed a brief silence that was interrupted by the sound of a door that opens and closes. Kitty turned to hear this and, very much against her will, her eyes filled with tears. Legolas had come out of his life the way he had left the place: not looking back a moment. But if Kitty had had the ability to see through things, she would have seen that Legolas was leaning on the door barely breathing through the awful pain at the thought that Kitty was gone from his life forever.

* * *

Marrow was pleased to see the four uruk-hai she had created with the help of Saruman's book and the ingredients Grima had given her that had allowed him to be present all the time. The mutant detested Grima, but she had realized that he had a great admiration for her, so it was essential to have him on her side and that would only succeed in deceiving him.

"Perfect," she once said, providing them with armor similar to hers but made of metal as well as bracelets that had the quality of a long-hidden knife that they could easily kill without a sword.

"What are they for, my lady?" Grima asked fearfully. Although the mutant had gained his admiration with her false kindness, he still realized that he could not simply treat her as an equal to him.

"To kill the Ranger of Dúnedain, the elf, the dwarf, and, if possible, Gandalf as well," she replied quietly.

Grima looked at her in astonishment. Why did she want to kill them only?

"You will see, friend Grima," Marrow went on, seeing his expression of wonder. "Whether the kingdom of Rohan or that of Gondor join forces and assemble a great army, they can do absolutely nothing without their heads, Mentioned, mainly the Ranger and Gandalf. Without a king, there is no Gondor; Without wizard there is no advice ... what happens? "

"There is no leader nor who advises and the war is lost" replied Grima astonished at the cunning of Marrow

"That's right, Grima," she said, patting him on the cheek with a fake smile. She had realized that it liked Wormtongue and made his admiration for her grow more and more, so much as she hated to do it, she still did.

"And the mutant, _Shadowcat_?"

"You have a good memory, Grima. I'll take care of her. Mutant against mutant "

"And ... Saruman?" He dared to ask in a whisper, as if he feared that someone would hear him

"Ah, yes! Saruman! Well, friend Grima, that's where you come in, "Marrow replied, approaching him.

Grima looked at her in astonishment. He? How? He was not a wizard! What a chance would he have!

"You will see my dear Grima," said Marrow, drawing closer and closer to him. "Saruman may be a wizard and powerful indeed, but ... he is not sly enough and instead you are." She bent down until her face was at a couple of inches from him "so it's up to you ... let's just say ... watch him. If he does something that will hamper our plans, well you ... stop him "

She patted his cheek as she leaned closer and whispered in his ear.

"Think about it, Grima, and imagine ... if you do task you can ... work side by side with mutants"

Grima's face brightened. Just thinking that he would work with that mutant so cunning and admired was more than enough!

"And if Saruman does something to hinder our plans ... what do I do to stop him?"

Marrow looked at him and smiled.

"That's why I gave you my thorn a couple of days ago" she replied with a meaningful smile

* * *

 **Legolas and Kitty have fought. The battle of Helm's Deep was won as we all know. Kitty has begun to earn the right to live and survive in Middle-Earth ... while in Isengard everything is prepared for a betrayal and revenge.**

 **And what about the X-Men?**

 **Your reviews are most important, believe me guys, they really are.**


	28. About what happened in Osgiliath

**Hi guys!**

 **A thank you to all readers, but I would also like to add that your reviews are very important.**

 **As always, I would especially like to thank Steve998, your reviews Steve998 are extremely helpful.**

 **Let's see what happens now that Marrow has gained the trust and admiration of Grima. Let's not forget Avalanche is looking for Frodo, Sam and Gollum. And of course! To the good guys after their miraculous victory at Helm's Deep.**

 **Waiting for your reviews, guys!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 28: About what happened in Osgiliath**_

For almost a week Avalanche had been searching minutely in the vicinity of Barad-Dûr. Unfortunately, he did not have Marrow's tracking ability, so he could not go as fast as he wanted. On the other hand, he had to deal with an extremely clever and dangerous being, Gollum. And if that were not enough, he had to be careful because it could happen that some of the orcs that followed him had received secret orders from Saruman, or worse, from Sauron. Avalanche had decided that if he had the slightest suspicion that the Dark Lord of Mordor would betray him, he and Marrow would betray him first, overthrow him, and take power.

* * *

They were in one of those brief and rare moments of rest that the mutant gave to his little squad of orcs when he saw several Najgul passing, flying in those frightful flying creatures that had some similar physique to the one of the dragons. Where would they go? If his knowledge of the geography of Middle-Earth was correct, they went to the city of Osgiliath. Why did they want to attack it? So fast had Marrow managed to take revenge on Saruman and attack Gondor? No, Marrow was extremely cunning, but it was impossible that such a thing would have happened. Surely, it was from Sauron. And soon his suspicions were affirmed because a Nâzgul went directly towards where the mutant and the small squad were. All the Nâzgul, uruk, orcs and other despicable creatures who were in the service of Sauron knew perfectly the mutants and, although they did not know the history of the two Blue Wizards and their relation with the mutants, they all knew that both Marrow and Avalanche were warriors fearful and dangerous, worthy allies of the Dark Lord of Mordor.

"What's the matter?" Was the first thing Avalanche asked him without feeling the slightest fear of seeing the creature riding the Nâzgul

"My lord, the King of Angmar, wants to speak with you my lord"

Avalanche raised a slightly surprised eyebrow, but that could well go through a gesture of mock before the appellation. The truth was that anyone would be surprised, but as has been said before, both mutants had a very good reputation among the ranks of Sauron, starting with the first.

Avalanche turned to his little squad of orcs who had barely seen the Nâzgul, stood up.

"Do not move!" The mutant ordered harshly. Having said this, he climbed a rock that floated beside the creature that was riding the Nâzgul and both went to meet the King of Angmar.

* * *

The powerful King of Angmar, also known as the Witch-king, was one of the most terrible beings and that his physical presence was fearsome ... even the mutants. Not so much because of his presence or his physique, but because of the power he had over magic, that is, not for nothing he was called 'The Witch King', wasn't he? Or at least until that moment, because now that Avalanche knew he was a descendant of the Blue Wizards, and that his mutant powers were greatly increased thanks to being in a land where magic was a reality. He had the odds of, perhaps not being on a par with the power and strength of the Witch King, but ... not too far below it. So, he decided to go talk to him, maybe something interesting could be found as to the whereabouts of the two hobbits and Gollum.

* * *

"We'll take Osgiliath," the King of Angmar told him when he saw him "I thought you might be interested"

The Witch King had previously treated both mutants and had seen them fight when they had arrived at Middle-Earth and though he had no admiration for them, he admitted that they were warriors worthy of being by his side.

"Killing simple humans?" Said Avalanche "I like the idea, but right now I'm busy with another, more important task"

"No doubt, the Dark Lord has told me. That's why I thought you might be interested, His Eye has seen something powerful move near Osgiliath ... probably ... "

"His One Ring" ended Avalanche who had inwardly cursed Sauron wholeheartedly at his lack of discretion as to his mission. Though ... thinking it slow, he would not have to keep looking for aimlessly, now he would have a trail to follow.

"The walls of Osgiliath are powerful and firm," continued the Witch King, "the more we are, the more easily we will take it and the kingdom of Gondor will fall quickly. After Osgiliath, Minas Tirith would be the next target "

Avalanche chuckled mockingly as he heard the King of Angmar mention that the walls of Osgiliath were powerful and firm.

"No doubt for a simple army of orcs they are," he said turning "but not for a mutant like me. The constructions and walls so powerful the simple monkeys and orcs that they are believe, will fall before my power "He paused" and after this, you will be able to kill all the inhabitants of the place with the edge of your sword "

The King of Angmar turned to him and Avalanche toward him. They both looked at each other for a moment. A wicked look and smirk was on the face of the mutant, as the Witch King could not see his face, but it was obvious that the plan pleased him because he said,

"Perfect"

* * *

Isengard had been attacked without anyone, not even Marrow or Saruman had expected it, let alone the attackers had imagined.

The Ents, inspired by the courage of Merry and Pippin and led by Treebeard, had gone to Isengard with the heart and spirit of one man (in this case an Ent) and had attacked the place without leaving anything safe.

Because Isengard had no greater number of orcs and, much less, of uruk-hai, the victory went to the Ents without any further effort. And although there were times when the situation became more complicated than when had been burned an Ent when they broke the dam, they had not only saved their companion Ent, but also destroyed everything that Saruman had built to create his armies.

Saruman had searched for Marrow, but he had never found her.

The shrewd mutant had noticed the imminent attack of the Ents shortly before it occurred and had decided to abandon Saruman to his fate. That would be the first part of her plan. How fortunate the Ents had come so timely!

Shortly before leaving the tower of Isengard, Marrow sought Grima.

"Listen Grima," she said. "Soon Isengard will be under attack by trees. Stay inside the tower unless you want to die. If Saruman asks you for me, tell him that you do not know "She paused" is your time to do your task, Grima, I trust that I have been able to tell that you are a person, although not mutant, reliable and talented " While leaning so that their faces were a few inches from each other she said "remember, if you fulfill your task, you can ... work with Avalanche and me. Do not forget what I have commissioned you and the thorn that I have given you "

She patted his cheek as she usually did, turned to the four uruk she had created and left just as the Ents attack began.

Faithfully following by her uruk, Marrow reached the edge of the forest and waited. At any moment, her next victims would come. Once she had disposed of them and Grima had taken care of Saruman, she would kill Womtongue as a reward and then go to Mordor to finish planning what she and Avalanche would do about Sauron.

* * *

Legolas stood with arms folded looking across the rocky valley where Helm's Deep was built. It was still full of corpses of uruk, men and elves.

It had been painful to see all those comrades, both battle and race, who had died without even one. Only he, Legolas Thranduillon, was the only elf that had survived. At least there was a consolation, the elf Fëa went to the Hall of Mandoos, unlike the Men whose souls nobody knew what happened after death.

But even though it was painful, it did not compare in the slightest with the pain his elf heart felt after his violent argument with Kitty. Her words still echoed in his pointy ears. She had insulted him by calling him 'princeling'. Certainly, Gimli called him from time to time for that name, but never with the same intention as Kitty did, on the other hand, that's the way the dwarf treated him, there was no intention in it to hurt or insult, but Kitty ... Kitty had done so with the intention of insulting and hurting. Not to mention that she had called his native home for the sad name of 'Mirkwood'. No doubt that it was, he better knew that his beautiful home, called 'Greenwood' or 'Eryn Lasen', was in the cloak of terrible Darkness and Evil, thanks to the Dark Lord. How many times had he seen companions of the Royal Guard fall under the treacherous attacks of those monstrous spiders? How much he remembered how it was that all of his race in his home had had to flee to live in the caves instead of living in the trees, as would be logical since they were wood-elves! And Kitty knew it well, he had told her, how much it hurt the fact that his home was known as 'Mirkwood' ... and here, that was how she had called his home! 'Mirwood'!

But that did not prevent him from remembering her words: _'I told you my secrets! I showed you who my friends were, something no one had shown, not even Jimmy!'_

It was true. The moment she had shown him the photo of her friends and she, clearly came to mind. How she had explained who was who and the mutant abilities that each had. It was obvious that she had opened up with him more than anyone, not even Boromir. He remembered the request he had made. Maybe Kitty had not given him an affirmative answer, but her attitude had shown that she had given him a chance ... come on! Just the fact of wishing him luck, in her way, yes, but anyway she had wished him good luck that was not usual on her part especially if it was considered her temper. There was the fact that she had embraced him when both she and Aragorn had reached Helm's Deep after a veritable miracle done by the Válar and Erú. For a moment, he had thought that the girl would not be in the embrace, but behold, she had held him with equal affection because she had even put her head on his shoulder and sighed. The elf had clearly sensed in his Fëa that Kitty was being totally sincere, had opened up completely as she had to respond to his embrace before he left her in the caves, which was almost impossible.

Yes, he too had been guilty of reproaching her so hard. How could Kitty understand if he had not told her the truth? And Kitty was not a woman to be left with doubts, if she wanted to know something that she considered important, she would seek the way and get the answers. He had to tell her the truth, but ... what truth, if he was not even willing to accept it. Why? Because of fear? Afraid of what? Certainly, not that he died when she died, no, the fear was more for what she would think and she would respond in case he declared his feelings towards her.

Legolas had realized that Kitty was a woman with a strong temper and, in fact, thanks to it, she had survived many situations that would have killed others. He had also realized that she had a noble heart and even had a tender side that she came to show when she had complete confidence with someone and as an example was when she had told him not to make fun of her because she did not know how to wish luck. Not to mention that she was a trustworthy woman, an innate warrior, very intelligent, and who, thanks to Gandalf's scolding, had little by little gained strength to fight for Middle-Earth, for the _Fellowship_ ... for him.

Yes, he had wronged her to recriminate her so hard. He should not have done so, and yet that did not justify her answers. What to do? He could not forget the fact that she had told him that she no longer wanted to see him, and even less wanted them to talk again, in a few words she had left his life and all because? Because of their mistake in letting themselves get carried away by anger and pain. Yes, pain, because Legolas had sensed clearly that there was pain in Kitty's heart, he had hurt her.

"What are you worried about, _mellon nín_?" A male voice said in Sindarin a few steps from him

Legolas turned sharply. It was Aragorn who stared at him, searching for the reason for the elf's uneasiness. Legolas knew Aragorn of old and knew perfectly well that the future king of Gondor was a very perceptive man and seldom something escaped him, he knew to "read" the people and had an innate ability to judge the person almost always correctly. On the other hand, both the elf and the Ranger had an unlimited trust in each other and knew each other very well, perhaps more he to the elf than the elf to him.

"Do you think of Kitty?" He asked, approaching him until he stood beside him, his arms folded as well as he looked at the rocky valley lined with corpses.

Legolas nodded slowly.

"Did you argue?"

Legolas slowly nodded again, without saying a single word.

"I figured that out. Kitty was not in a good mood when I returned to see how she was following her state of health, she hardly answered a word "

"It's my fault," the elf said in a muffled voice, blushing the tip of his ears "I ... told her things I should not have told her"

Aragorn turned his gaze to his friend and waited for him to continue.

"I ... I reproached her for her betrayal, the one who broke the promise that made me that she would stay in the caves. However, I think ... I think I overcame myself, I think I should not have been so hard on her and try ... try to understand her reason "

Aragorn did not ask what he had said to her so that the elf would say that he had been too hard on her; But it was not so necessary, just that the elf had told her something that Kitty had felt as an offense to her past, or that he had questioned her or her honor, that would have been more than enough.

"And I guess she answered in the same way," said Aragorn, looking back toward the rocky valley

Legolas nodded slightly without a word.

"She called me _'princeling'_ and called my home _'Mirkwood'_ when she knows that ... I hate to be reminded that I am a prince and that my home is now known as well. I know my home is not what it was in the past, but ... there's no need to rub it in my face. "" And now, "Legolas continued after a moment," she told me she does not want to talk to me or even see me again"

Aragorn did not answer. Decidedly, this must have been an awful argument.

"I know I was wrong, Aragorn, I should not have been so hard on her, but ... but does she not know what would happen to me if she dies? Don't she realize how important she is to my life? Don't she realize that she ... she's ... she's more valuable to me than even Válinor? "

"No, she doesn't not know, _mellon nín_. She does not know because she does not understand how things are in terms of feelings between elves" Aragorn turned to the elf" unless you told her, that would change things a lot"

Legolas shook his head.

"No, I did not say anything. All she knows is that when the person we love dies, so do we, because our Fëa goes with that of the person we love. But I told her that when I told her about my _Nanna_ "

Aragorn looked again at his friend surprised. That was unbelievable! Legolas? Talking about his _Nanna_? Aragorn knew that it was a very delicate subject for the elf because of the death of his _Nanna_ was the fact that he had a terrible relationship with his father Thranduil and was unhappy in his home not to mention the misfortune with Tauriel that only the Ranger and Gandalf knew.

"Here's your answer, Legolas," Aragorn said after a moment. "Kitty does not understand why there is so much interest in nothing happening to her, she does not understand the reason why you say you can sense her. You know she asked me if I knew the reason for it? "

Legolas turned sharply to his friend.

"You didn't tell her, did you?"

Aragorn shook his head.

"You must be careful, Legolas," Aragorn continued, still staring at the rocky valley, "you know what happens to elves who fall in love with mortal beings"

"But I cannot help it," muttered the elf. "I cannot go on denying it: I love Kitty." He chuckled "and that's why I do not want to, I cannot allow something to happen to her. Boromir was right. I never noticed until he told me "

Aragorn chuckled and shook his head slightly.

"You're wrong, Legolas," he said.

The elf frowned. What did he mean?

"The fact that you love her, that your Fëa has attached itself to her, does not mean that you have the right to prevent something from happening to her"

"But…"

"It's true that you do not want something bad happens, completely understandable, the same thing happens to me and Arwen, but that does not mean that you're going to force her to stay inside a cage, because, even if it's a cage you made especially for her that does not happen to them ANYTHING, is still cage; And believe me, there is no woman who likes to be locked up and less to one like Kitty "

"But Boromir asked me to protect her, to take care of her, to be with her always and help her!"

"True, but he never said that you would try to keep her safe and that you would have her cozy," Aragorn replied, turning to the elf. "What Boromir asked you is that the moment Kitty had to deal with something or someone, you there be at her side to help her. Boromir knew Kitty better than any of us, and he knew that Kitty was an innate warrior and knew her temper. So, when he asked you to protect her and take care of her and you were by her side, he never meant that you would not let her move and you would have her cozy "

Legolas was silent. Aragorn was right. Boromir had never said that he would not let ANYTHING happen to Kitty.

"So ... what do you advise me to do?" He asked after a few minutes

"Kitty is like her name used with the X-Men. The name she used with the X-Men was _'Shadowcat'_ , was not it? Well, Legolas, you cannot grasp a shadow between your hands, nor can you try to keep a cat (and less a wild cat) inside a cage. What I advise you to do is what Boromir asked you to do "

Legolas nodded slowly and thoughtfully.

"And Legolas ..."

The elf looked up.

"Think well what you are going to do, you know what it means for an elf to fall in love with someone who is mortal. You know what will finally happen if an elf gives his heart to a mortal "

"I am willing to face even the Dark Lord of Mordor alone for her" answered Legolas firmly and determinedly

Aragorn smiled sadly because he saw the resolution shine in his friend's eyes. It was obvious, the elf was in love with Kitty.

"Then, let your Fëa guide you. Try to know Kitty. If your Fëa has chosen her and the Válar have allowed it, then what is convenient is that you know her and that she knows you, _mellon nín_ , that you let her know you. Otherwise, you two can never be happy"

* * *

There was silence.

There were footsteps approaching, and after a moment Gandalf appeared.

"We have received news that Isengard has been attacked and has fallen," he said.

"Who attacked?" Asked Aragorn frowning.

"The Ents led by Treebeard"

Legolas and Aragorn looked at each other in surprise. Such a thing thousands of years ago that had never been heard!

"I told you that the arrival of Merry and Pippin to Fangorn Forest would bring great unexpected consequences," Gandalf said with a smile at the astonishment of his friends "now, thanks to the Ents, Isengard has fallen and will be easier to resist in this side of Middle-Earth. Rohan can be calm once more"

"But Saruman has to fall first," Aragorn observed.

"Which will be simpler than you think, Aragorn," replied Gandalf "of all Isengard, only the tower is standing. The one that falls Saruman is going to be simple, is going to be the fact to obtain information of him what will be complicated "

The elf and the Ranger looked at each other. Surely that would be so, fortunately was among them Gandalf who could live up to the circumstances.

"And Marrow?" Aragorn asked.

"Kitty will come with us"

Legolas opened his mouth to stop it, but a look from Aragorn reminded him of what they had just talked about. Gandalf, who had noticed it, raised a surprised eyebrow, but said nothing.

"Let's go," Aragorn said.

* * *

When they arrived, they found that King Théoden was at the entrance of Helm's Deep with his horse ready accompanied by Gimli and Éomer, whereas a pair of men had of the reins to three other horses.

"Lord Aragorn, I guess that Gandalf already gave you the good news that Isengard has fallen into the hands of the Ents" said the king when he saw them arrive "now it is time to take the lead and take Saruman prisoner and make him pay for his betrayal"

"But first it will be necessary for him to speak," said Gandalf, "the information he has will be very useful to us for war"

"What about Marrow?" Gimli asked.

"Kitty will come with us" replied the wizard

Théoden raised an eyebrow as Éomer frowned suspiciously.

"Is it convenient for Lady Katherine Anne Pryde to come with us?" asked the king

"I think so, my lord," a female voice answered from behind.

They all turned. It was Kitty who walked lightly limping, her left ankle bandaged like a sort of girdle.

"I am mutant and Marrow is mutant. Only a mutant can deal with a mutant, "said Kitty" and well, also a Sentinel, " she added under her breath.

The king seemed undecided and Éomer no longer convinced. Although Kitty was now enjoying their confidence, this was not yet complete not to mention that they knew, like everyone else, that Kitty was injured on the right shoulder and left ankle. Maybe that was not bad, but for a battle like that would surely have to face against Marrow, it was bad because she would have to be completely healthy and 100%. And if the king was undecided, Legolas did not want her to go with them, but ... he remembered that he could not want to lock her up, that would cost him more to keep her away from him. In itself it was painful to see that she had not even deigned to see him, as if he simply did not exist, that was worse than if she had done some ranting. As the saying goes: 'Treated with the whip of the indifference' and certainly it hurt a lot.

"Lady Kitty is right, King Théoden," Gandalf said when he hesitated, "none of us can stand up to Marrow because none of us has ever fought a mutant and less like her"

"He already killed one of us," added Aragorn, "his name was Boromir, and although he was armed, Marrow easily killed him"

"Boromir? The eldest son of Lord Dénethor? "Asked Éomer in surprise.

"So is. Marrow has an armor that protects her well not to mention that she can throw thorns like arrows or spears. Swords do not make greater dent in her armor "

Théoden nodded slowly at this.

"Then your presence will be necessary, Lady Katherine Anne Pryde," he said.

They all rode on horseback. Legolas was going to invite Kitty to ride the same horse as they had when they went to Edoras, but the girl simply passed him as if he did not exist and mounted the gray horse that had been taken for her.

"Hey! Elf! "Called a voice with a strong Scottish accent

Legolas turned around after a moment. Apparently, Kitty had not lied at all that she did not want to see him or treat him again. He saw that Gimli was watching him; Shook his head and helped the dwarf (much in spite of this) to ride on the same horse as him.

The gates opened, and the six riders sped off in the direction of Isengard.

* * *

The six horsemen ran their horses at full speed. It was urgent to get to Isengard before Saruman or Marrow could flee. How would they deal with the mutant? That was a question, but Kitty was ready to fight, although she had her left ankle with a slight sprain and her right shoulder still sore, but she was willing to fight Marrow to death to save everyone ... even Legolas.

Kitty sighed reluctantly and very much against her grief. Yes, she would fight for Middle-Earth, for the _Fellowship_ ... for Legolas. Why was she still thinking about the stupid elf? He had hurt her! He had told her things that had hurt her like no one else had! Not even the scolding of Gandalf, not even the betrayal of Colossus! Nobody, no one had hurt her that way! And yet ... she could not stop thinking that she would mainly fight for him. What had that stupid elf named Legolas done with everything and who had hurt her, was still willing and thinking the same way? Only heaven knew! But, no doubt, something had done and very deep and that was changing her.

Kitty shook her head inwardly. It was better to concentrate on Marrow. She knew it would not be a simple fight and even less because she was not in top condition, but there was no other ... Were they not in the middle of a war?

* * *

Avalanche soon arrived at Osgiliath with the King of Angmar and his army. The mutant's little squadron of orcs had joined the army of the Witch King and the Nâgzul. When Avalanche saw the great walls of the city where, until then, the men had managed to stop the attack of the orcs, smiled with an evil and mocking smile. This was so easy! And there would be many deaths of those simple humans!

"Your turn" told him the King of Angmar

Avalanche smirked and nodded. He gestured to a small group of orcs to follow him to make havoc between the lines of men so he could enter in the middle of the battle easily. Once he was at the foot of the walls, he looked carefully at his surroundings. Thanks to his mutation, Avalanche was able to easily and quickly pinpoint the weak point of mountains, mines or constructions. Immediately, he found the headstone and approached.

* * *

Faramir, the second son of the Steward of Gondor, Lord Dénethor, had found Frodo, Sam and Gollum in the middle of the forest. He had noticed that Frodo was the Ringbearer and he knew that his father wanted it so he could defeat the Dark Lord, at least that's everybody believed. However, Faramir sometimes wasn't so sure, his father wasn't well, he had become little by little a kind of mad. But Faramir had been always the rejected son while his elder brother, Boromir, had been the golden child. This had never liked to Boromir who really appreciated and cared for his little brother and who know how many times had advocated for him, but always unsuccessfully. Faramir had found the boat where Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli had left Boromir's body and had seen his brother dead. Now he felt a heavy burden because his father had never loved him and now he was his father's heir. Faramir was almost certain that considering his father's idea about him, surely he would choose someone else instead of Faramir for being his heir. But now… Faramir had found the One Ring, that jewel that everybody so badly wanted, the jewel that HIS FATHER so badly wanted, and he knew that if he gave him the One Ring, he would gain his father's acceptance as heir and, moreover, as son. So, he had taken Frodo, Sam and Gollum, despite the begs of the first one, to Osgiliath where was Lord Dénethor, but when his men, the prisoners and he arrived, they found that Osgiliath was under attack by a huge army.

* * *

Just saw a soldier to Faramir when he ran towards him and said,

"Faramir, orcs have taken the eastern shore! Their numbers are too great! By nightfall, we'll be overrun! But what is the worst thing is that the Witch King is the one who leader the army!"

At hearing this, Faramir paled. Everybody knew who was the Witch King.

"He's not alone" intervened another soldier "with him there's another kind of… man, I don't know what he or it really is"

"What do you mean?" asked Faramir

"I've seen a… man, a young man covered with a kind of… armor made by rocks. The arrows and swords make no harm to him, nothing can stop him"

"An armor made by rocks?" repeated in disbelief Faramir

"It's true my lord"

"It must be another mutant" said in very low voice Frodo to Sam "he must be here for the One Ring. I've felt his Eye on me"

However, Faramir heard the hobbit.

"What did you say?" he asked looking straight to the eye to Frodo who paled

"Nothing, he said nothing" hastened to say Sam

"I'm not asking you" replied harshly Faramir "what did you say?" he asked again to Frodo who swallowed hard before answering

"That the young man covered with a kind of armor made by rocks must be a… mutant"

At hearing this, everybody but Sam was astonished while Gollum payed attention. Seemed that Avalanche was there which was a bit terrifying for the wretched being but he remembered the thorn Marrow had given him… what a luck because without it, he would be dead! Also, it was interesting because seemed that the hobbits knew about the existence of the mutants.

"What's a… mutant?" asked Faramir unsure of the word 'mutant'

"They're people who has different abilities from the normal humans"

"And you know them? You know this one that my soldier is talking about?"

"No, but we had a friend, a very good friend who saved me from the orcs. Her name is Katherine Anne Pryde also known as 'Kitty'"

Faramir frowned. That was so… unbelievable! What kind of name was that? Where the mutants come from? Why have they allied with the Dark Lord or… at least this one? The situation seemed more complicated to what it seemed at first glance. It was better to send the prisoners to Lord Dénethor, as soon as everything got solved as soon as everything would be fine.

"Take them to my father" said Faramir "tell him, Faramir sends a mighty gift, a weapon that will change our fortunes in this war"

Just was leaving when Sam's voice stopped him.

"You wanna know what happened to Boromir? You wanna know why your brother died?"

Faramir immediately stopped and turned to the hobbit who continued,

"He tried to take the One Ring from Frodo after swearing an oath to protect him. He tried to kill him! He tried to kill his best friend, Miss Kitty, because she tried to stop him. Just because Kitty is a mutant is that he didn't killed her! The One ring drove your brother mad!"

Everybody was frozen. That revelation was terrible and even, Sam's eyes shown that he was telling only the truth.

* * *

Suddenly, a violent jolt as the one that would cause an earthquake shook all the city. Everyone had to holding onto something because the jolt was even more violent.

"Mister Frodo?!" said Sam

"He must be causing this earthquake, Sam. He came for the One Ring, Sauron know it's here"

A clamor mixed with the sound of the crumbling of a huge wall was heard in that moment and little by little the earthquake stopped. One of the soldiers cursed aloud.

"What is it?" asked Faramir "what happened?"

"My lord!" said the soldier who had cursed "look to the wall!"

Faramir, the hobbits, Gollum and the rest of the soldiers that were with them looked to the outside and main wall that was crumbling in pieces leaving the city almost completely defenseless. Nobody, but Gollum could believe what they're seeing. The young man covered with the armor made of rocks was mounted with a Nâzgul on one of those horrible flying creatures and he had his hands in a position as if pushing the earth and wall. Another violent jolt was felt and the rest of the wall fell. Everyone paled, those… 'mutants' were… like gods! One alone had been able to destroy the main wall!

"Go! Prepare everything for the last defense!" ordered Faramir to his soldiers "tell my father what had happened!" He turned to the hobbits "stay here. Keep out sight. Take cover!"

* * *

Avalanche had destroyed the main wall. A wicked smile had drawn on his lips as he watched hundreds of men fall into the abyss, crushed by the rubble. Orcs had died the same way, but the mutant did not care. Anyone who was not mutant or who had a worthy power like that of Sauron or the King of Angmar was regarded as a simple animal, or worse, a simple disposable object.

After destroying the main wall, he got out of the horrid winged creature and approached the Witch King who had come forward with his troop and with the Nâzgul that began to cross the skies.

"Served" he said

Neither slow nor lazy, the King of Angmar ordered his troops to attack. The city of Osgiliath would soon fall.

* * *

When Frodo saw the Nâzgul riding the skies mounted on those horrible winged creatures, he stood up and slowly started to walk toward a high point of the ground.

"What are you doing?" asked him Sam "where are you going?"

But Frodo didn't answer, he kept walking until he was far from Sam, staring at one of the Nâzgul, who just sensed the One Ring turned to the hobbit. Frodo raised his hand and shown the One Ring and tried to put it on but while the Nâzgul immediately attacked. However, Sam was faster. Seeing what his friend was going to do, he ran up to Frodo and jumped on him saving in this way his life. Faramir, who had seen everything, shoot an arrow to the winged beast making this way the Nâzgul left with a shriek.

* * *

A sudden and irrational rage invaded Frodo who drawn his sword and almost killed his friend but he stopped when he heard the voice of the hobbit.

"It's me. It's your Sam"

Frodo blinked several times and watched Sam who was on his back threatened by Frodo, with the sword pointing to his neck. The poor hobbit was crying.

"Don't you know your Sam?" he said sadly

Slowly, Frodo got off Sam, dropped his sword and let him fall down. The burden was so heavy! So painful! He felt so lonely! What was he thinking when he decided to take the One Ring to Mordor and destroy it? His life certainly wouldn't be the same again. The One Ring was slowly destroying him. Trying to kill his best friend! Trying to kill Sam! Being him a murder! Yes, certainly that cursed One Ring was destroying him slowly but surely.

"I can't do this Sam" he mumbled while tears fell down his cheeks

Sam got up followed by Gollum.

"I know it's all wrong" said Sam "by rights we shouldn't even be here, but we are" he paused "it's like in the great stories, Mister Frodo. The ones that really mattered. Full of darkness and danger they were, and sometimes, you didn't want to know the end because how could the end be happy? How could the world go back to the way it was when so much bad had happened? But in the end, it's only a passing thing, this shadow. Even darkness must pass. A new day will come and when the Sun shines it will shine out the clearer" He paused again and put a hand on Frodo's shoulder "those were the stories that stayed with you, that meant something, even if you were too small to understand why. But I think, Mister Frodo, I do understand, I know now. Folk in those stories had lots of chances of turning back only they didn't because they were holding on to something"

A sob was heard. It was Frodo who was silent crying while hearing Sam's words.

"What are holding on to, Sam?" he asked with broken voice

Sam lifted up Frodo and smiled him with a reassuring smile.

"That there's some good in this world, Mister Frodo, and it's worth fighting for"

* * *

The words of Sam had great effect on Frodo because they cheered up him again, even Gollum was touched. Heavy steps were heard making the three turn around. It was Faramir who also had heard everything and finally had understood what was at sake. He knelt before the hobbits.

"I think at last we understand one another, Frodo Baggins" he said

One of the soldiers, his closest friend approached to Faramir, worried for the decision and fate of his friend.

"You know the laws of our country" he said "the laws of your father. If you let them go, your life will be forfeit"

Faramir looked at his friend and then to the hobbits and Gollum.

"Then it is forfeit" he said firmly "release them"

* * *

 **Faramir has decided what we all know he would decide, but ... what about Avalanche? And the six horsemen who are determined to seize Marrow and Saruman ... will they succeed?**

 **Your reviews are always welcome and most importantly guys!**


	29. Marrow

**Greetings world!**

 **And we begin with the third part of the 'Lord of the Rings' trilogy ... where we'll find the good guys who have come to Isengard, now under the power of the Ents and Treebeard.**

 **Let's see what happens this time with the good guys and what Marrow will do with her four uruk-hai.**

 **Before I start I want to thank you Steve998 for your reviews that are, as always, very effective and very helpful; As well as adding to all readers that your reviews are of the most important.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 29: Marrow**_

"It's good. Definitely, from the Shire" was saying Merry "Longbottom Leaf, huh?"

"I feel like I'm back at the 'Green Dragon'" answered Pippin

After the fall of Isengard into the hands of the Ents, the hobbits had found Saruman's store room full of any kind of viands from fruit to pork, from water to ale, even herbs for smoking like Longbottom Leaf. The hobbits immediately had taken from those viands and were enjoying a real fest.

"Hmm… 'Green Dragon'?" said Merry

"A mug of ale in my hand, putting my feet up on a settle after a hard day's work" answered Pippin

"Only, you've never done a hard day's work" said Merry teasingly

In that moment, they heard horse footsteps and a couple of moments later, they spotted the six horsemen that have come from Helm's Deep.

* * *

"Welcome, my lords… to Isengard!" exclaimed Merry a little drunk

Aragorn smiled.

"Merry! Pippin!" a female voice exclaimed happily

"Kitty!" exclaimed the hobbits at noticing her

The mutant got off of the horse and ran towards the hobbits who also ran towards her to meet her. They hugged each other tightly.

"We really thought that those orcs had killed you!" said Merry "how did you do to escape?"

"The Rohirrim leader by Lord Éomer killed the orcs and so I was kind of… rescued" answered Kitty smiling

At hearing this, Éomer raised a surprised eyebrow.

"What about you guys?" asked Kitty

"We had had many interesting adventures in the Fangorn Forest" answered Pippin

"You, young rascals!" said Gimli at hearing this "a merry chase you've led us and now we find you feasting and… smoking!"

Kitty laughed at seeing the dwarf's face.

"We are feasting on the field of victory, enjoying a few well-earned comforts. The salted pork is _particularly_ good" said Pippin as respond

"You should try it, Kitty" added Merry

"Salted pork?" said Gimli smiling and interested

"Maybe a little later, right now we've came for some important matters" said Kitty smiling "but certainly you must keep me a piece of meat, I'm hungry" added with mischief

"Don't worry Kitty! We shall keep you a piece but.."

"Hobbits! Kitty!" called them impatiently Gandalf

The three turned around and saw that their friends where smiling, King Théoden and Éomer looked a bit amused but Gandalf was certainly in not good mood. Kitty noticed that the elf was looking at her smiling amused and tenderly and, though his eyes were sad, still there was that strange light that animated his blue eyes showing an affection that was deeper than one among friends. Kitty ignored him completely, as if he didn't exist which pained a lot to Legolas and didn't pass unnoticed to Gimli and Aragorn.

Kitty snorted a bit moody while the hobbits scoffed but nevertheless Merry said,

"We're under orders from Treebeard, who's taken over management of Isengard"

"Have you seen Marrow?"

"Marrow? You mean the scary looking-woman person?" said Pippin "no, fortunately we haven't seen her, not since she made us prisoners with Kitty"

Everybody turned to look each other surprised but Gandalf who frowned. Why she didn't attack the Ents? Had she run away? But Kitty paled, surely Marrow was somewhere with her own agenda, after all, if considering her words, she didn't trust Saruman anymore.

"Why do you ask for me?" asked a female voice that it wasn't Kitty's "do you want to talk to me? Here I am, Gandalf, what do you want to talk about?"

Everyone turned sharply. From the shadows of the trees of the forest borders a woman with a very strange appearance because her pink skin, short purple hair, green eyes and her body covered with a kind of armor made of bone as strong as the strongest stone. The edges of her armor ended in little but razor sharp thorns, two little horns protruded from her forehead and six enormous razor sharp thorns from her back. She was followed by four uruk-hai very different from anyone they've saw because they were taller, stronger and wore an armor very similar to hers but made of metal. At seeing her, Théoden and Éomer paled. What kind of being was that?

All drew their swords and Gimli prepared his axe, ready for attack while Kitty put behind her the hobbits to protect them and immediately entered in phasing state while wielding her sword.

* * *

Marrow had seen her victims come. They came with two unexpected characters, but nevertheless unwanted: King Théoden and the Grand Marshall, Éomer. It seemed that luck was smiling once more. If those two died, Rohan would have no head and would be very easy to destroy. In fact, Saruman made life very difficult. Why make a massacre to destroy Rohan if the king and Éomer (and preferably Éowyn too) were killed, could the kingdom of the Horse-lords be overthrown? Once Rohan had no head, it would be very easy to destroy it and kill all its inhabitants, not even a large army would be necessary ... but no! Saruman had to make life difficult and spoil everything because the presence of those six horsemen only showed Marrow that the battle at Helm's Deep had been won by the men and that the huge army of uruk-hai had been annihilated.

Marrow cursed inwardly at the traitor wizard. Thanks to his stupidity, she would not have an army for herself now, but ... there was consolation: she could kill those eight, for the hobbits would not spare their lives, and in that way she would give a mortal blow to the entire world of Men.

"Well, Gandalf, you were looking for me and here you have me," Marrow said showing to herself, "what do you want? Talk to me?"

They all recoiled as Marrow advanced along with her uruk, locking them so that they could not escape.

"Why are you looking for me, Gandalf?" Marrow repeated

"Saruman was waiting for us," murmured Théoden.

At this, Marrow laughed.

"Saruman, Saruman," she said derisively, "Saruman is an old traitor, not worthy of a mutant to help him, not worthy of a descendant of the Blue Wizards help him"

They all looked at each other in amazement, except Aragorn, Gandalf, and Kitty.

"Blue Wizards?" Pippin repeated, "What is that?"

"They do not know?" Marrow said mockingly looking at Kitty, "the Blue Wizards were a couple of wizards who were something like Gandalf or Saruman. They had great powers and ... the mutants descends from them. Did you know Shadowcat? "

They all turned to look at Kitty who stared at the mutant.

"Yes, I know," she answered calmly. "Lady Galadriel has told me. The two Blue Wizards traveled to our home-realm, the Earth, and as they spent a lot of time on Earth, they became inhabitants there. As Earth's inhabitants, they fell in love, married and had children who were half-human and half Maiar. They were the first mutants and from there we descended all that we have the Gen X, that is, the mutants "

All but Gandalf and Aragorn looked at each other in amazement. The hobbits because they did not understand, Marrow because Kitty knew the story perfectly and the others because it was known who the Blue Wizards had been and that they had disappeared thousands of years ago on a journey eastward. They knew that the Blue Wizards had been just as powerful as Gandalf or Saruman, and if the mutants descended from the Blue Wizards, that made them ... all swallowed hard. That explained how Kitty had been able to save almost the entire wall.

"So, the blondie told you the story? Apparently, she's smarter than the old Saruman," answered Marrow." Well, _Shadowcat_ , since you know the true origin of the mutants, I propose you a deal: join me and Avalanche, leave these poor fools and join who really worth it "

"No," Kitty immediately replied firmly.

"Think about it, _Shadowcat_ ," Marrow told her, "we are powerful enough to beat Saruman, even ... we could overthrow Sauron and stay with the power"

They all looked at each other in horror. So, the mutants Marrow and Avalanche had the crazy idea to remove from the middle the Dark Lord of Mordor. What power then had they were sure those two could get such a thing? What arrogance did the two mutants have to even think about such a thing?

"Of course, that's still to be decided, but ... if you help us, _Shadowcat,_ we could get it. After all the crazy that with everything and that has his super Eye of Fire is at the mercy of others thanks to his One Ring "continued Marrow" join us, _Shadowcat_! Long time the mutants we have been subjugated, persecuted only for the only crime of being born different, but now ... now is the time to take the power that corresponds to us and to prove to the others that they are all below the evolutionary chain. What do you do with all these inferior beings? "She added pointing contemptuously to the others present" not even the elves who give themselves of being so civilized are able to defeat Sauron ... instead, we mutants, descendants of the two Blue Wizards, we can do it without the need of anyone. What do you say _Shadowcat_? Do you join Avalanche and me? I warn you that my offer will not be repeated and if you do not accept, you become automatic as our mortal enemy. So ... what do you choose _Shadowcat_? "

They all turned to Kitty. The offer was tempting. No longer fighting to save Middle-Earth, only against Sauron to stay with absolute power. Would they use the One Ring to get it? They probably would not think about it because if Marrow knew the story of the two Blue Wizards then she also knew that no mutant could touch the One Ring. Living in a world where she would always be feared, no one would speak against her, her life would be safe ... not even Genosha had that attractive feature because in Genosha there was always the fact that it could at any moment be attacked, but to have ALL Middle-Earth under the power of the mutants? It was very different now.

"No," she answered firmly and determinedly, "I will not join either you or Avalanche. You do not realize what you are risking. Betraying Sauron will cost you dear, certainly the guy is crazy, but he is not stupid. In addition, those you call 'poor fools' are MY FRIENDS, "she added pointing to the five horsemen and hobbits" and I will fight for them until my last breath of life. That's what the X-Men do, they never leave anyone behind, let alone friends "

Marrow laughed mockingly.

"Do you think you're still an X-Men?" She asked. "Look around you _Shadowcat_! You are no longer on Earth! And even if you were, there are no longer the X-Men! They were all dead, including Professor X! What do you mean you're an X-Men? The X-Men have disappeared for a long time, not to mention that you are now in another realm where X-Men are just words that no one understands! So…"

"I do not care!" Kitty exclaimed, frowning ferociously and clenching her fists violently "whether I was in Shi'ar! So be the last of the mutants, I'm still an X-Men who is known as _Shadowcat_! And as such, I will keep fighting and thinking ... I will NEVER leave my friends behind! (Very against her will her gaze for a moment lingered on Legolas) And if that means having to face you and Avalanche directly ... so be it! "

Marrow narrowed her eyes menacingly.

"Since you have asked for it," she said, "you will die together with your dear friends. Attack! "She shouted to her uruk-hai as she fired several sharp thorns of her armor.

"Watch out!" Shouted Aragorn.

Kitty immediately turned into a state of phasing and hugged tightly to the two hobbits who had frozen to see the attack. The deadly thorns passed through them without doing them any harm.

"Come on! Run away! Go! Go! Go! "Kitty shouted, shaking them violently to get them out of their surprise." Run away and hide! Do not look back! "

Merry and Pippin were astonished, but, above all, terrified to see again the wave of thorns that Marrow had thrown again and which, until that moment, had not hurt anyone by sheer miracle.

"Go, go, go!" Kitty shouted, pushing them away, "Do not come back! Go! "

The two hobbits ran as fast as their short legs allowed them, just in time because at that moment Marrow charged against Kitty and attacked her treacherously. Only the experience she had in fighting a mutant was what saved Kitty's life, but that did not stop her getting a deep scratch on her side by a very sharp thorn that made Kitty curse under her breath.

* * *

A terrible battle broke out that no one, not even Gandalf, could have imagined. Only Kitty was the one that seemed to deal better, probably because it was a fight she had been accustomed to fighting that way for many years.

Everyone had gotten off their horses because they were useless against the dangerous attacks of the uruk-hai. Each one seemed to have a specific purpose, only King Théoden and Éomer did not seem to have as much importance as the elf, the dwarf, the wizard and the Ranger whom the Uruk attacked fiercely, clearly seeking to kill them, while Marrow fought against Kitty.

"What do we do, Gandalf?" Shouted Aragorn who had almost been killed a couple of times by the uruk chasing after him "his armor is like Marrow's!"

"Not to mention that they have hidden knives," cried Gimli, who by pure miracle had succeeded in stopping with his axe a traitorous knife

Gandalf, for the first time, did not know what to do. He had never encountered uruk of that type and they were also charged with killing each of them so that they could be observed in the fierce manner with which they attacked them, giving them no rest or barracks at any time.

"Their armor has no weak points!" Shouted Legolas, who had drawn his fearsome swords to see that the arrows were useless

"Kitty!" Gandalf shouted at the mutant as if to ask her some advice, but she was so busy fighting Marrow that she did not hear him. But there was no need for the wizard to have to ask again because at that moment he saw that Kitty had duck after a certain Marrow attack had hit her from below, where the heart was. Marrow drew back dizzy and barely breathing as she had received a terrible blow at one of her few weaknesses.

"Upon their heart!" Shouted Gandalf, "Obligate them to bend and strike them right where their heart is!"

Gimli cursed under his breath. This was little more than impossible, especially if one took into account that the armor of the uruk, like that of Marrow, were guarded by very sharp points.

Théoden had come boldly to help Aragorn who seemed to be the most important target of the four, because the Uruk that attacked him was the strongest and most agile of them all. While Éomer had approached to support to Gimli that by his short stature it was difficult to him to fight against uruk that measured little more than 2.50 meters. It seemed Marrow had taken that into account. In fact, it seemed that she had taken into account the abilities of each of her victims because the uruk she had created could face each of them as if they had been made specifically to fight against them.

It seemed that everything was lost. The uruk had managed to hurt everyone, though fortunately none of them mortally, but they had been able to disarm, were already at the mercy of Marrow and the uruk when Gandalf shouted a spell to force back the uruk, but a mocking laugh of Marrow was his answer.

"Oh! My old fool Gandalf "said the mutant" do you think that will stop them so easily? When I created them, I put among other things part of my blood so it will not be so easy that just one of your magic tricks will stop them. After all, we are in Middle-Earth, the land of magic, the land where our mutant abilities potentially increase ... ah! But I guess you know that, too, old Gandalf "

They all paled. Apparently, Marrow was well aware of what the mutants could and could not do. Had Saruman tell her? Gandalf doubted it because he knew his old colleague and knew that he was as shrewd, as cunning as a snake, and would not tell them all the information, but ... it seemed that Marrow and Avalanche, or at least Marrow, outshone him.

"Maybe the spells will not work, but what if they crush them?" Pippin's voice was heard.

* * *

They all turned and saw a group of eight Ents led by Treebeard bursting into that timely moment to save them all. No sooner had the voice spoken when the uruk that was about to kill Gimli was kicked by one of the Ents in such a way that the uruk went flying through the air like when a soccer ball is kicked with great force to fall stuck in one of the beams of one of the ruins of Isengard, leaving everyone stunned including Marrow.

"That was not crushed Pip, that was kicked in the air!" Said Merry

"The goal is the same, Merry!" Answered the hobbit

"Let's go ahead! Let's kill these little monsters! "Said Treebeard

"Beware!" Shouted Gandalf "they are not any kind of uruk were created from a mutant"

Treebeard frowned, but nodded.

"You heard Mithrandir," he told the Ents.

* * *

Treebeard had seen hurriedly and hastily running to Merry and Pippin who had told him that Marrow had arrived with four other uruk-hai in armor similar to hers to kill their friends. Upon hearing this, the leader of the Ents had immediately called eight of his Ents, taken among his branches to the hobbits and quickly directed to where the others were fighting for their life. Treebeard knew the existence of Marrow through the hobbits, not to mention that the rumor had spread in Fangorn Forest that there was in Isengard a woman with strange appearance and that it was not like any of the races that existed or had existed in Middle-Earth, but who worked together with Saruman.

Realizing that they could not directly hit the Uruk without running the risk of being severely wounded, the Ents had quickly made the decision to crush them by hurling them with large boulders or debris that had been left after the destruction of Isengard. Had it not been for the timely arrival of Treebeard and the Ents, the death of Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf, King Théoden and Éomer would have been a fact.

* * *

Marrow, seeing that her uruk were being destroyed by the Ents, who were also helping by the others, noticed that Treebeard was the one who led the Ents. She managed to get rid of Kitty, who was attacking her again and again, and was about to shoot right into Treebeard's face when the sharp pain of a wound on her back made her curse and turn sharply. It had been Legolas who had retaken his famous bow and shot a sure arrow in one of the small cracks in her formidable armor.

In response, Marrow shot him directly a couple of dozen sharp thorns, so suddenly and swiftly that Legolas did not even have time to move, but none of them hurt him. A person hugged him tightly on the left side so that all the thorns pierced the elf's body without causing him any harm. Legolas turned sharply and saw that Kitty was hugging him tightly. Marrow was going to direct directly against Legolas and Kitty, but was stopped by Treebeard that was interposed.

Marrow realized she did not have many options. Her uruk had been defeated among the Ents and those who were supposed to be her victims. Immediately she fired a couple of dozen thorns all around, forcing almost everyone, except the Ents, Kitty, and Legolas, to throw themselves to the ground to avoid being impaled; While the Ents and Treebeard recoiled vividly, not without a pair of scratches, and one of the Ents a sharp thorn nailed to one of his legs. Once this was done, Marrow ran away running. She might not have been able to kill those she wanted to kill, but she could kill Kitty because she knew she would pursue her, and if she did not, she always had the recourse to go to Mordor and finish planning her revenge and the plan that would be done regarding Sauron.

* * *

Kitty let go of Legolas who looked at her in amazement as the young woman with everything and who was in very bad terms with him, had saved his life. Kitty looked at him coolly and ran after Marrow without anyone saying anything at the moment, because after a few moments Legolas sensed that Kitty did not feel very well physically. Was she injured? His suspicions were asserted when Aragorn said in great concern and approaching immediately his friend for years.

"Legolas! You're good?"

The elf frowned astonished. Yes, he was fine, the one that was not right was Kitty, but why?

"You're wounded, elf, on the left side," Gimli told him in explanation.

Legolas turned sharply and saw that his clothes were stained with blood. But that blood was not his was ... it was Kitty's! Kitty had hugged him from that side saving his life, so that blood was Kitty's! "

"Oh Válar!" Exclaimed anguished "Kitty!" And he ran off at full speed to where he had seen Marrow fled, followed closely by Kitty.

They all looked at each other for a moment. It all seemed to happen so fast! It was heard that someone cursed under his breath. It was Gimli.

"Bah! I'm going for those two! That elf is not going to do anything foolish by the lass!" He exclaimed. He grabbed his axe and went after them.

Everyone else looked at Gandalf as if waiting for orders.

"Let's go for Saruman," he said, "they three will be able to fight against Marrow. We have to catch Saruman before he can flee "

* * *

Kitty had run after Marrow determined to kill her even if it was at the cost of her life. Marrow was the one who had killed her great and dear friend Boromir and that, Kitty would never forgive Marrow. On the other hand, it was necessary to defeat and kill Marrow before she joined with Avalanche and the situation worsened with the fact that the two mutants had among their plans to overthrow Sauron or at least try. Kitty was sure that if she beat Marrow and killed her, Avalanche would not be encouraged to try to overthrow Sauron. The mutant was not as daring or as cunning or as cruel as Marrow was. If only Kitty had known how much her old lover had changed!

* * *

Kitty reached a dilapidated building that was part of the spits from which the army uruk that had attacked Helm's Deep had been created. Marrow had disappeared without a trace, but that was not why she had run away from it. Kitty was certain.

And as she supposed, because suddenly out of nowhere a couple of dozen sharp thorns that seemed to come from all sides attacked Kitty directly who immediately entered the phasing state and that was the only thing that saved her from being impaled. There was the mocking laughter of Marrow.

Kitty looked around. It resembled her long and tiring trainings in the _Hall of Danger_. Once again, she was attacked by a couple of dozen sharp thorns, but once again being in the phasing state saved her.

"You motherfucker! What are you afraid of facing a mutant? "Cried Kitty

"I'm not a coward!" A female voice answered behind her.

Kitty did not even have time to turn around because at that moment Marrow jumped and threw her and was going to nail a deadly thorn in the back, but Kitty passed through the ground so that Marrow found that she stuck her thorn in the ground. Almost immediately, she felt someone from behind grab her legs and beat her forcing her to be on her side. It was Kitty who had come out from behind her. Marrow received a blow in the middle of the stomach that drew the air, but the evil mutant managed to roll and jump up ready to attack.

"Damn bitch!" Kitty shouted "You murdered Boromir! What need is there to kill innocent people?! "

Marrow raised a surprised eyebrow, then laughed mockingly.

"Were you in love _Shadowcat_ with the so-called Boromir? I really did not think you liked men who were so much older than you! Nor did I think you wanted to have a boyfriend after what happened with Colossus! "

Kitty clenched her teeth.

"Take all you want, Shadowcat, I do not care in the least what you think or what you feel," Marrow said, shrugging. "The warrior was a simple monkey, beneath me and you in the evolutionary chain. That simple fact and that of belonging to the _Fellowship of the Ring_ , is that he deserved to die" She stopped when she saw the gesture so fierce and menacing that was portrayed in the face of Kitty" you want to know how I killed him? "She asked mockingly

That was more than enough. Kitty screamed furiously and launched into the attack in such a way that Marrow barely had time to stop her furious blows. Kitty was not only using her mutant skill, she also used her sword in a way that put Marrow in trouble, who thanks to her stamina and ability was able to maintain her ground anyway.

But suddenly, the knowledge that Kitty had gained thanks to _Ogun_ and that she had felt that little by little it was returning, regained strength again and Kitty fought with more zeal and agility so that Marrow was badly injured in the left arm and received a deep, if not mortal, sword cut at the side. Seeing this, Marrow decided to beat Kitty by cunning. It was necessary to kill Kitty because without her, those poor fools were left without the only person who could stop the mutants. So, she ran into the depths of the spit, where a fire so hot like lava it seemed to be burning, and several red-hot objects were still ready to create more orcs and uruk-hai. Kitty immediately threw herself behind her with sword in hand.

* * *

Kitty and Marrow had run so fast that, although Legolas, who was an elf, ran fast, he soon lost sight of them, but his heart was heading him quickly and surely, and soon reached the place where the battle had begun between the two mutants. He stopped and looked around. The footsteps of both combatants and blood and pieces of Marrow's armor were clearly visible. Surely, they were both wounded. Legolas wondered how it was possible that Kitty was able to fight that mutant named Marrow when apparently, not even Saruman could do it. Decidedly the revelation that the mutants were descendants of the two Blue Wizards explained much of the powers of Kitty and Marrow ... and what would be the so-called Avalanche?

A panting and heavy fast steps, made him turn sharply with his bow ready to shoot a deadly shot, but he lowered it to see that it was Gimli with axe in hand.

"Hey! Elf! Calm down! "Said the dwarf, stopping" where's the lass? "

Legolas searched with his eyes trying to hear his anguished and agitated elf heart, while Gimli came to see the tracks of the fight.

"Not only is the lass hurt," he said, "apparently that's the woman-looking monster"

Suddenly, a metallic clang that echoed over and over again made them turn sharply. It seemed as if a sword and another metal object were striking each other, as they would in a duel. Immediately the elf and dwarf threw themselves into the depths of the pits and, guided by the sound, they saw that Marrow and Kitty fought fiercely on a pair of steel bars suspended above a great fire that seemed at times to be bursting like a big bomb.

* * *

Marrow had taken a kind of axe with which the different pieces of other orcs were cut to create the uruk and in her other hand she wielded one of her sharpest, longest and thickest thorns; While Kitty used the sword, Boromir had given her. Both by the way they looked and the way they attacked was a fact that they were fighting to the death.

"Kitty!" Legolas called her anguished as soon as he saw her.

"No elf! Do not you see that you're going to de-center her?! " said Gimli

Kitty either had not listened or had not wanted to pay attention, but Marrow did turn around and smirked as she stopped Kitty's accurate attack.

"Oh! How cute! " She exclaimed mockingly" I did not know that you would have gotten a boyfriend so fast! First Colossus, then the one called Boromir and now ... you have an elf! Interesting! And he does not come alone ... the circus dwarf comes with him! "

Hearing this, Gimli cursed under his breath and wielded his axe. Legolas, for his part, wondered who Colossus was, but immediately turned to the fact that he had to save his Kitty, his beloved Kitty. He realized that they were both wounded, Marrow seemed more serious than Kitty, but in both the blood ran staining their clothes and, in the case of Marrow, her armor as well.

Legolas wondered again and again how he could help his beloved Kitty. He could not shoot an arrow because he ran the risk of hurting Kitty, not to mention that Marrow could happen to shoot thorns in turn, and to Kitty would not hurt her, but to Gimli and him could be fatal.

"Eh, elf!" Called Gimli "look! There! Will you have enough aim to hit the target? "

Legolas turned to where the dwarf pointed to him and saw that it was a lever that activated the mechanism to follow the process of 'manufacturing' uruk. That move would cause the steel bars where Kitty and Marrow were fighting, to move so that they would be near a platform where Legolas could reach Kitty before Marrow fell with all and the bars to the incandescent fire. The elf only prayed to the Válar and Erú that Kitty had enough balance so she would not fall before he got her out of there.

He immediately armed his bow, aimed and fired. The shaft struck, and the whole band began to move, including the steel bars.

"Gimli!" Called Legolas as he jumped to the platform where he would take Kitty by the hand and take her out of harm's way. The dwarf immediately followed him, but much more slowly because he did not have the ability that Legolas had as an elf nor could he skip the elf's length and height, but he did not stay behind, but appealed to all his strength and followed him as quickly as possible.

* * *

Marrow and Kitty had felt the violent trembling as the steel rods moved and they realized that they were going straight into the fire to be cast. There was no way to escape, and yet they were still fighting. Kitty was not entirely sure if she could pass through the fire since the burning in her side wound and the pain in her right shoulder had been increasing, unfortunately also the headache she used to have whenever she heard the voices of her friends had begun. Bad timing for the damn Emma Frost to try to break into her mind! Kitty could not concentrate enough to resist the telepath mutant and, at the same time, fight Marrow and face the physical pain she had.

Marrow, on the other hand, thought to use to Kitty like springboard to leave that danger of death since she could not pass through things as neither her armor was against fire by harder than outside. She was thinking quickly how to use Kitty so she could flee when a voice made them turn sharply to each other.

"Kitty!" Called Legolas from the platform "Give me your hand!"

The young woman was perhaps very angry and felt hurt by him, but it was not so much her anger as to refuse the elf's help, so she took a huge leap back just barely managing to keep her balance and took Legolas's hand when the steel bars began to fall into the fire. But Marrow was no fool, let go of the weapons she had been wearing, and clung to Kitty's leg. Legolas had no problem in holding them both, the problem was that Marrow was pulling Kitty up for her to climb over her and reach for the elf's hand. Once this was accomplished, she would kill the elf and the dwarf and flee to Mordor, and Legolas and Kitty immediately realized.

Kitty decided to enter once again into phasing state to avoid that Legolas died the same as Gimli. Surely her hazel eyes showed what she intended to do because Legolas pleaded to her as his blue eyes filled with tears of anguish,

"No Kitty, do not do it!"

Kitty did not answer, only against her will, her eyes filled with tears at the sight of the elf's anguish. Kitty could not understand it or did not want to understand it, but the sight of sad, aching and distressed Legolas was terrible for her, it was as if she also felt that pain in her heart. What was happening? On another occasion, she would ponder about it, but the fact is that, at that moment, she was willing to give her life to keep Marrow from fleeing, so that Middle-Earth was free from that terrible enemy, to save the _Fellowship_ , the King and Éomer, to ... to ... save his life, the life of the elf named Legolas.

Kitty smiled sadly as a farewell and entered the phasing state as Marrow screamed furious and terrified. Legolas felt his heart slowly stop as he slowly watched the scene in slow motion and watched his beloved Kitty fall, taking Marrow with her. But ... his Fëa did not tear in half, no ... to his amazement Kitty came out stained with clothes and face with smoke, wounded in the side, but from there on out safe and sound because a miracle called Gimli had managed to reach her and with a sharp cut of his axe had cut her arm almost from the shoulder to Marrow so that the evil mutant fell to the burning fire to her horrible death while Kitty was hanging from Gimli's hand.

"Hold on tight, lass!" Gimli said, collecting all his dwarf forces "Hey! Elf! Your lady is in danger! "

Although Legolas felt his heart stop for a moment and his ears flushed from the tips at this, he immediately ran and helped Gimli lift Kitty out of danger.

* * *

As soon as she was on the platform when Legolas was already hugging her tightly while stroking her head and hair as long as it was soothing and said in her ear words of comfort and affection in Sindarin to reassure her as Kitty trembled like a leaf. Much against her grief, she clutched at Legolas as she closed her eyes as the headache had increased as her eyes began to darken.

" _No, no, no! I have to stop her! I have to keep that damn witch out of my mind!"_ thought desperately Kitty

"Lass, are you alright?" Gimli asked, but Kitty did not answer because at that moment she did not hear or feel anything other than the voices of her X-men friends and the darkness around her.

* * *

 **And the terrible end of the no less terrible mutant called Marrow has come. If it were not for Legolas and Gimli, surely Kitty would either still fight there or be dead.**

 **Also, apparently, Kitty cannot stop thinking about Legolas and seek his well-being. Why will it be if Kitty's temper is not of that type?**

 **Waiting for your reviews, guys ... they really are very important to me and this story.**


	30. The fall of Saruman 'The White'

**Hello guys!**

 **I want, above all, to especially thank Steve998 for your reviews that are always accurate and important.**

 **On the other hand, we have seen the terrible end of Marrow. There is no doubt that as the saying goes, "He that killeth iron, he dieteth iron."**

 **Steve998, you mentioned what would happen to the X-Men, in this chapter they will reappear. We will also see what happens with Saruman, Grima and we will take a look at what Avalanche is doing.**

 **As always, I want to add that the reviews of all readers are very important for both the writer and the story.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 30: The fall of Saruman 'The White'**_

Darkness, complete darkness as well as complete silence. But that silence was soon interrupted by four voices that she had heard before.

"Have you seen anything new?" Asked Logan's voice "or let me guess, you saw again a wall of a medieval comedy?"

"Logan," murmured Ororo's voice trying to calm the irascible and impatient mutant.

"No," replied Emma Frost's voice "I saw ... Marrow"

There was a silence.

"Marrow?" Said Bobby's voice in disbelief "but she ... is not she dead?"

"Same as Avalanche" added Ororo

"It is the truth that I tell you, I have seen Marrow and, it seems to me that they were fighting both in the middle of some ruins"

Logan was heard to curse under his breath as he was accustomed when something had him upset.

"Marrow is dead, Emma," the voice of Ororo was heard "no one has heard from her or from Avalanche for several months"

"Not even Magneto has heard from them again," added Bobby's voice.

"I have seen Marrow, wounded more or less in gravity and fighting, in my opinion, against Kitty"

"Do you think you can help her?" Asked Logan's voice.

"No, she has put back a barrier that does not let me easily enter her mind. On the other hand, she is still very far away so that I can interact with her. My power does not reach so much, as it seems to me that her mutant power has increased a lot "

"Too bad the Professor is not here" Bobby was heard whispering

" _Cerebro_ would be an excellent way for her to be rescued," said Emma's voice.

"Do not even thing about it!" Exclaimed Logan.

The voices were slowly being lost in the darkness, and instead were replaced by a voice with a strong Scottish accent that asked insistently,

"Lass, lass, do you listen to us?"

* * *

After a brief discussion between Logan and Emma Frost, the two X-Men had left Bobby who did not separate day or night from Kitty. The poor mutant felt terribly sad. Since he had broken up with Marie, he had gradually created a strong bond of friendship with Kitty, and he had ended up being attracted and attached to her ... perhaps even in love. The fact is that Bobby loved Kitty very much and wanted with all his heart that the girl came out of that strange catatonic state in which they had found her a couple of weeks ago, and to see her smile and laugh again and her hazel eyes shine as only they shone.

Ororo and Logan were worried. The first one was very fond of Kitty because she had seen her grow up since taking the code name _'Sprit_ ' to become the excellent and skillful warrior with the code name of _'Shadowcat'_. However, Logan was even more worried and he loved her even more. His _'Thumbelina'_ was in that catatonic state so rare that no one, absolutely no one, had the faintest idea of what was going on in Kitty's mind, but it was a fact, apparently taking it out would be complicated.

For her part Emma Frost was troubled. She had never encountered such a case and that she was an Omega-type mutant, that is, her power was great and fearsome. The situation of the mutants in the whole Earth was not simple, Magneto himself had problems and had raised to the maximum the security in Genosha, he even seemed to have been very worried to the news of the death of his old nemesis and friend, Charles Xavier.

But now, something else troubled her. How could Marrow possibly be alive? Because of that she was sure, Marrow was alive only that she was wounded and by what she had reached glimpse, she was wounded by several deep cuts of the sword. Was Kitty using her skill in the sword she had inherited after her experience with _Ogun_? The mutant began to think that perhaps and only perhaps it might be that Kitty's mind was not lost in the midst of a fanciful delirium created by her own mind, perhaps and only perhaps in another dimension or realm, just like Marrow. The question was, where and how both had arrived.

* * *

Kitty slowly opened her eyes.

Legolas and Gimli looked worried. They were no longer in the place of the fight, they were out of the spit, in the middle of the rubble. She was still in arms, cradled by the elf who saw her with anguish that gradually changed to joy and tenderness to see that Kitty finally reacted.

"Lass, are you alright?" Gimli asked again.

Kitty blinked several times for a moment and finally nodded slowly. The voices of her friends and Emma Frost still echoed in her ears. What was really happening? Why was this happening continuously? What if it happened to her at a critical moment, at a time when she was fighting, at a time when she was out of life or death? And thanks to that stupid mutant and her determination to enter her mind could cost her life!

She looked up and saw that Legolas was staring into her face and smiling, a sweet smile and relief filled to see that his beloved was finally conscious and, if injured, could stand up. His gaze was no less expressive and showed that there was a much deeper and more loving emotion than a friend might have.

Kitty felt a chill ran inside her. It felt so good to be cradled in his arms! She felt protected and loved, something that no one had ever make he feel that way. What a heck had done that elf named Legolas to have Kitty become so fond of him, so she wanted to stay there and fall asleep and forget for a moment the physical pain and what she had heard her friends talking about. But she could not stay there, they were not on good terms and even though it hurt her in a big way, she would not, although she knew that Legolas was totally willingly to carry her into the arms wherever the others were, Kitty moved away from him and stood hesitantly which pained the elf very much. How to make her see that he felt so much what he had said and done and how much he wanted the friendship between them to return? And how to make her see how much he loved her?

Kitty sought the support of Gimli who immediately offered her his rough and calloused hand to help her walk. Legolas could not but sigh sadly as he took up his bow and followed them. For his part, the dwarf threw a side glance at Kitty and the elf without any of them noticing and shook his head inwardly.

* * *

After Legolas and Gimli had left after Kitty, Gandalf turned to Treebeard.

"Thanks for your help, my friend" he said

"I'd never seen such little bastards like those ones" commented Treebeard "I didn't know Saruman created such things"

"He didn't create them, it was Marrow"

"Hmm… Certainly that so-called Marrow is not a common one"

Everyone looked to each other. It wasn't necessary to say that… she was descendant of the Blue Wizards! There was a silence.

"Where is Saruman, my friend?" asked Gandalf

"Is locked in his tower, young master Gandalf" answered Treebeard guiding them to the tower of Orthanc.

* * *

Everyone looked around uncomfortable. It was Aragorn who finally dared to say in loud voice,

"Show yourself!"

"Be careful; even in defeat Saruman is dangerous" warned Gandalf

"Let's only hope that the so-called Marrow is stopped by Lady Katherine Anne Pryde" murmured Éomer

"Then if he's so dangerous, let's just have his head and be done with it!" said Théoden

"No, we need him alive. We need him to talk" answered Gandalf

"And what about Marrow?" asked Éomer "certainly we can't let her alive!"

"Don't fret about her, Lord Éomer" answered calmly Gandalf "Kitty will take care of her"

In that moment, a voice called out from above. Everyone looked up and saw Saruman who came into view standing at the top of the tower.

"You have fought many wars and slain many men Théoden King and made peace afterwards" said Saruman just seeing the king of Rohan "can we not take council together as we once did, my old friend? Can we not have peace, you and I?"

Éomer felt a burning flame of indignation flare in his chest at hearing this.

"We shall have peace when you answer for the burning of the westfold and the children that lie dead there. We shall have peace when the lives of the soldiers, whose bodies were hewn even as they lay dead against the gates of the Hornburg are avenged! When you hang from a gibbet for the sport of your own crows! Only then we shall have peace!" answered furious Théoden

"Gibbets and crows?" repeated Saruman "dotard!"

He turned to Gandalf.

"What do you want, Gandalf Greyhame?" he asked mockingly "let me guess: the key of Orthanc, or perhaps the key of Barad-Dûr itself along with the crowns of the seven kings and the rods of the five wizards!"

"Five?" repeated Gandalf "you know that there are no longer five wizards but three for the two Blue Wizards disappeared long ago in an alien realm known as 'Earth'. As well as you know that those Blue Wizards became part of the inhabitants of that realm known as 'Earth' and had children from who descend all mutants"

Saruman paled at hearing this. How was possible Gandalf could know this? But he regained his cold blood and sarcasm.

"It seems that you know well the real origins of the mutants" he said "then you should know that the so-called _Shadowcat_ is more powerful than almost everyone, maybe even more than the elves"

"And it seems then that you know that Marrow won't be helping you anymore for you conceiling her the truth about mutants. They, Avalanche and her, know that they don't need of you but they're very powerful even if they don't have any magic running through their blood"

Saruman again paled. That explained why Marrow wasn't to found anywhere when he needed her most. Seeing that for the moment, Saruman didn't know exactly what to think or to do, Gandalf said,

"Your treachery has already cost many lives. Thousands more are now at risk but you could save them, Saruman. You were deep in the Enemy's council"

This snapped to Saruman and he grinned. Maybe Marrow wasn't there to help him anymore, maybe it ended happening what he had feared the most, but he still had something to bargain with.

"So, you have come here for information. I have some for you" he said while from his robes whipped out a glowing crystal sphere. The glow seemed like burning fire inside it.

"Something festers in the heart of Middle-Earth" began to say Saruman after seeing raptly the sphere for a while "something that you have failed to see, but the Great Eye has seen it. Even now, he presses his advantage. His attack will come soon. The One Ring is on its right path to Mordor in the hands of two halflings named Sam and Frodo, but they won't achieve their goal for there's someone expecting their arrival. You're all going to die" finished gloomily and darkly Saruman

Everyone looked at each other pale, especially Aragorn for he suddenly remembered about Avalanche and what Kitty had told him about that mutant. If it was Avalanche who was expecting for the hobbits and considering his mutant ability, then there was no chance for Sam and Frodo. Saruman's cold voice took out of his momentary reverie.

"You cannot think that this Ranger will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor. This exile, crept from the shadows, will never be crowned king. Gandalf does not hesitate to sacrifice those closest to him, those he professes to love" he went on "Tell me… what words of comfort did you give the halfling before you sent him to his doom? The path that you have set him on can only lead to death, to death in the hands of a mutant named Avalanche"

Gandalf sighed. His patience was growing thin quickly.

"I've heard enough" said impatiently Éomer "we just kill him"

"No" said Gandalf "come down Saruman and your live will be spared"

"Save your pity and your mercy… I have no use for it even if Marrow or any mutant is longer here with me helping me" And almost immediately he shoot a fireball from his staff directly against Gandalf. But a miracle happened because though the flames engulfed Gandalf and his horse, they soon died out and revealed that Gandalf and _Shadowfax_ were unscathed.

"Saruman, your staff is broken" said Gandalf

At his words, Saruman's black staff shattered in thousands of pieces at the astonishment of everyone.

* * *

A hunched man dressed in black, pale white skinned, black and wicked eyes appeared behind Saruman. It was Grima Wormtongue who had listened everything and payed especially attention to what Gandalf and Saruman had told about mutants. Then Marrow was more than a simple and beautiful and admired mutant but a very powerful being who, besides, really took care of him and considered him as a kind of… partner, though Grima would like to think that something more than that.

As soon as Théoden noticed him, he said,

"Grima! You need not follow him. You were not always as you are now. You were once a man of Rohan! Come down!"

Wormtongue was undecided. Yes, he once had been a man with honor and with a place in the court but things had changed a lot and he had fallen a long road. However, not everything was dark and lost. Marrow, the powerful and attractive mutant that cared and considered him as her friend. He couldn't just leave her! She had told him that if he did his task, he could work along her and Avalanche… that was nothing!

"A man of Rohan?" said mockingly Saruman noticing Grima's indecision "what is the house of Rohan but a thatched barn where brigands drink in the reek and rats roll on the floor with the dogs? Victory at Helm's Deep does not belong to you, Théoden, Horsemaster! You are lesser son of greater sires! In any case, you owe your life to a mutant named _Shadowcat_!"

"Who had gone to hunt down to Marrow to whom you tried to deceive by concealing the truth about the true origins of the mutants" answered Théoden

Grima looked to Saruman in not at all friendly way not even fear. How was possible that the wicked wizard had been capable of betray to such amazing and admirable mutant as was Marrow? Definitely, Marrow was right: Saruman was not trust worthy person and for that… he would pay!

"Grima, come down!" called again Théoden "be free of him"

Wormtongue shook inwardly his head. No, he won't come down because he wouldn't betray to his admirable and attractive Marrow, he would never leave her… but he certainly would no longer help Saruman. He took out the sharp thorn that Marrow had given to him.

"I don't care if this _Shadowcat_ had gone to hunt down to Marrow" said Saruman without realizing that Grima was approaching behind him treacherously with Marrow's thorn in his hand "Marrow doesn't deserve to live for she had betrayed me. Now, withdraw your guard and I will tell you where your doom will be decided"

Not well Saruman had said those words when Grima stabbed him in the back several times with the sharp thorn that Marrow had given him at the astonishment of the everyone. An arrow crossed the sky and hit in Grima's back killing him almost instantly while Saruman fell from the tower mortally wounded ending impaled in one of the spoke of a large wheel.

Everyone turned to look who had shoot that timely and providential shot. It has been Legolas who had come with Gimli and a wounded Kitty accompanied by Treebeard.

* * *

"Send word to all our allies and to every corner of Middle-Earth that still stands free. The Enemy moves against us. We need to know where he will strike" he turned to the elf, the dwarf and the mutant "what about Marrow?" he asked

"She's dead" answered shortly Kitty

Everyone looked at each other astonished. Definitely, the only one who could face a mutant was another mutant.

"Then Middle-Earth is free of a terrible and dangerous enemy" said Gandalf "however, we still have to deal with another one: Avalanche. Do you know him, Kitty?"

She nodded.

"Where's he?" she asked

"According to what Saruman implied, he is in Mordor. He's expecting to find the two little hobbits for he knows about their journey"

Kitty frowned.

"Then… I must go to Mordor" she said

At hearing this, Legolas put a hand on her shoulder making her to turn to him. The eyes of the elf were pleading and spoke much higher than any words.

"Lass, is dangerous that you alone go" said Gimli "especially in the health condition in which you are"

"He'll soon find out that Marrow is dead" said thoughtful Gandalf

"And he certainly won't be happy" said Aragorn

"Indeed. The point is… what is he going to do? Will he still try to overthrow Sauron?"

Everyone looked at Kitty.

"No" she said thoughtful "no, I don't think so. I think… that… he will take revenge against me and everything around me. Then is better I leave for Mordor"

"On the contrary, Kitty" said Gandalf "if you go to Mordor, you'll be in the Enemy's ground and he'll have the advantage, he maybe kills you or in the worst of the scenarios, he will take prisoner to the Dark Lord. On the other hand, if you stay with us, we can help you to defeat him and so, we leave Sauron without a powerful ally"

"In case, he is still allied with the Dark Lord" observed Éomer

"He is" said Kitty "I know him very well, better than Marrow, he will. He's not as bold nor as cunning or cruel as was Marrow. He will help Sauron"

How far they were from imagining how much Avalanche had changed and what his true intention was!

* * *

After having helped the King of Angmar to take Osgiliath and after having easily destroyed the city's main wall, Avalanche had given himself the task of finding the two hobbits. He had seen them from afar when Frodo seemed to have fallen for a moment under the influence of the One Ring and how his companion Sam had saved his life and stopped him. Decidedly, that chubby hobbit was more dangerous than the One Ring bearer because he was brave and did not let himself be beat easily without mentioning that he was totally loyal to the cause. After this he had not seen them again.

The mutant was certain that the younger son of the Steward of Gondor, Lord Dénethor, would have let them go. Lord Faramir was known for his good heart, rather gentle character and, above all, kind, although that did not mean that he was not a brave and noble warrior. So, it was very likely he'd let them go. Where would they go now? Which way would they take? Where would Gollum take them?

Avalanche did not know how to track, but as the saying goes _: 'asking you get to Rome'_ , in this case, it would be _'asking you get all the necessary information'_. And so he did. In this way he learned that, as he had guessed, Faramir had set the hobbits and Gollum free, and that they had made their way to a place called _Minas Morgul_. Knowing this, Avalanche smiled, that was going to help their plans perfectly, apparently the luck smiled to the mutants more than it smiled at Saruman or Sauron himself. So, having obtained a map and being informed of the route taken by the two hobbits and Gollum, he went resolutely towards the forest.

* * *

Kitty woke up startled once more. The laments that still occasionally heard in Helm's Deep for the death of loved ones did not allow her to sleep in peace. That was heightened by remembering the voices of her friends, the fight against Marrow and even the argument she had with Legolas, all that mixed with the rumble she remembered battles fought long ago in her realm.

* * *

Kitty sat on the pile of straw she had for bed, but she could not help but wince. Although the wound that Marrow had done to her side was neither serious nor deep, it was painful. However, Aragorn's diagnosis had been quite favorable and it would be in a matter of three days at most that she would be perfectly healthy. The advantages of being mutant, descendant of the two Blue Wizards, in a land full of magic like it was Middle-Earth. Kitty could not imagine if it was with her that she did not have the mutant ability to heal, what would it be like in _Wolverine_ and _X-23_?

Strong knock on the door made her turn.

"Come in," she replied.

Gimli came in with a bowl full of water.

"I thought you'd be thirsty, lass," he said, giving her the bowl.

Kitty smiled gratefully and drank greedily. Yes, she was very thirsty and hungry.

"Thank you" she said smiling

Who would tell her that a couple of months ago, Gimli would tell her in Lothlórien that she was not part of the _Fellowship_ , that she was a witch and because of her utility it was that he accepted her ... and now, the dwarf was kind and friendly, and that his temper was slightly grumpy.

Kitty noticed that Gimli was not there simply because he thought she needed water.

"What's up Gimli?" She asked.

The dwarf cleared his throat a couple of times. How would he say what he wanted to tell her? Because it was undoubtedly necessary to tell her. The sight of the wounded elf and she was neither good nor healthy and could cost them both dearly. Finally, he encouraged himself to speak.

"Ah ... I came to talk to you about the elf, lass," he said.

Kitty frowned, but could not help her heart skip to beat.

"What about Legolas?" She asked dryly, trying to hide what she really felt like ... pain and sadness.

"Ah ... I have seen that you and the elf are ... well ... not exactly on good terms. In fact, it seems Aragorn and you were great friends compared to you two. And it seems to me, lass, that it is not good for either "

Kitty frowned in surprise.

"You'll see lass, the elf cares a lot of you, more than you can even imagine and, I tell you, it hurts him a lot that you're mad at him and ignore him"

"If he had cared so much for myself, Gimli would not have told me what he said to me," Kitty replied indignantly, and yet she could not help but feel sad knowing that the elf ached at the fact that she ignored him.

"What did he say to you, lass, so you're so angry with him?" Gimli asked softly but also surprised

"He told me that I was selfish, that I only thought of myself, that I was reckless and that I had no regard for him, that I did not even attempt to understand him, and that it was better that I had not even wished him good luck because my behavior showed otherwise, "Kitty replied, crossing her arms as she turned her face so that Gimli could not see that her eyes were full of tears.

The dwarf cursed under his breath.

"I'm going to pull that elf his ears," he said in such a tone that Kitty could not help but smile slightly. "Listen to him," Gimli said after a moment. "The elf said all those nonsense for a reason: he cares a lot for you and he does not want anything to happen to you. Of course, it is stupid to want to prevent NOTHING from happening because you cannot force anyone to be locked up, but that is his intention "

Kitty scoffed.

"And why cannot he tell me that? Why want he make him interesting and tells me that because he can sense me it is that he needs me not to be in danger and blah, blah, blah "

Gimli did not know at the moment what to answer. Even he as a dwarf had heard rumors about what happened to the elves when they fell in love and how they were able to sense when the loved one was in danger and even how the grief of losing the loved one almost always killed an elf. Gimli cursed Legolas inwardly for not telling Kitty the truth. However, apparently it was not so easy for the brave elf to confess his feelings to the young woman. Not surprisingly, he would not either ... but come on! He would have to overcome. However, for the time being, what was indispensable was that both were on good terms so that when the elf had courage enough, he confessed his love to Kitty and she accepted it because the dwarf was almost sure that Kitty loved him too or ... at least the elf was not at all indifferent for her.

Kitty's voice pulled out of his momentary reverie.

"But I wasn't nice either, Gimli" said Kitty "I called him a _'princeling'_ and called his home _'Mirkwood'_ when I know that he hates to be reminded that he's a prince and that his home is nowadays known by that creepy name. Not to mention that I told him that it was him the one who was selfish for not saying the truth and even I told him that I didn't want to see him or talk to him again "

Gimli raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Well, lass, if you want to know the opinion of a dwarf, I can tell you that it would be a good idea if you talked to him and the two of them were on good terms, because it is obvious that the two are in pain and sad to be fighting. Besides, if you want to know why he says he can sense you, I think it's easier for him to tell you if you're both on good terms. "

"Then you do not know why? "Asked Kitty.

Gimli chuckled to hide the truth.

"Lass, I'm a dwarf" he said as an explanation

* * *

Legolas walked resolutely towards the room where Kitty was convalescing of her wounds. He had decided to talk to Kitty and apologize to her, maybe he would not tell her the reason why he could sense her because he was not ready yet nor did he know if she would take it well after what had happened, what was a fact was that he would ask for forgiveness and seek to arrange the relationship as soon as possible because his Fëa could not bear the fact that Kitty and he were in such bad terms. He only prayed to the Válar and Erú that Kitty deigned to listen to him once more.

* * *

He was about to knock the door when it opened and appeared in the doorway... Kitty who looked at him surprised, but almost immediately her face became serious, but Legolas could not help noticing that in her hazel eyes there was a light of sadness.

"Um ... Kitty, can I talk to you?" He asked timidly and begging the Válar and Erú with all his heart for the young woman to give him an affirmative answer.

Kitty nodded and stepped aside so he could come in.

* * *

Legolas was nervous and sad. Would Kitty want to hear him? It was one thing to let him talk to her and another very different was to listen to what he was going to say. He saw Kitty staring at him, waiting for him to speak. Finally, he took a deep breath to encourage himself up and began to speak.

* * *

"Kitty I ... I ... (he took a deep breath) I have come to apologize to you"

She lifted a surprised eyebrow.

"I ... I shouldn't have been so hard on you, I should never have told you everything I told you, I should have given you the opportunity to explain why you did your actions and not shut up like I did from the beginning" He paused " I felt so betrayed and hurt that ... I did let myself be carried away by my emotions and without realizing it, I hurt you and in turn I was selfish not wanting to listen to your reasons and only to notice my pain "He paused again" the truth, it hurt me a lot that you broke your promise, but that does not give me any right to speak to you that way. Please forgive me and I beg you to become friends again. I know I cannot expect that to happen in the near future because what I did was not anything, but I hope that, in the future, you and I can become friends again as before "

Kitty looked at him closely, weighing his words. Legolas's tone of voice had shown great sadness, but also at the end of his apology was a flash of hope, while his gaze ... oh, his gaze Those blue eyes so expressive showed such tenderness, such sweetness, such affection, such ... such ... love as could hardly be found in another person. In them also a cloud of sadness and pain mixed, as well as a flash of hope at the thought that in a future she would forgive him.

Kitty felt touched to the core of her heart, such a look she had never seen in anyone, no one had looked at her that way before ... no one! Kitty had been pondering on Gimli's words for a couple of hours and had decided to look for Legolas and tell him that they could be on good terms, maybe apologize in the same way she had done with Aragorn, but that look ... and those words ... moved her so that Kitty realized that this was not going to be enough, either for her or for him.

"I also wanted to talk to you," she murmured, looking down because she did not have the courage to look into his eyes and see that gaze "I was ... I was pondering about what happened and what I said and ... I realized I should not have I told you that, I should not have let myself be carried away by anger and that you hurt me, I should have tried to understand you ... I ... I should not have used what you said to me that you do not like being remembered that you are Prince or that your home is now known as _Mirkwood_ , that was ... very low on my part "She paused. Usually, at that moment, Kitty would tell the person she hoped they would be on good terms and a _'sorry_ ', but the words that came out of the bottom of her heart were totally different, words she had never said to anyone before. "Please forgive me "She said looking straight into his eyes" I know you're ... maybe not angry, but hurt ... please forgive. I hope that ... at least we are on good terms and that someday we can become friends again "

Legolas stepped closer and took her gently from her face. His eyes were glistening, filled with tears of relief, his smile was filled with warmth and tenderness. Kitty had not realized she was crying until she felt Legolas wiping the tears rolling down her cheeks.

The elf embraced her gently so as not to hurt her by her wounds, kissed her tenderly on the forehead and rested his head on hers while caressing her head and her brown hair as long as it was.

"Not only are we on good terms, Kitty ... we are friends ... more than friends"

Kitty, in turn, had hugged him tightly, leaning her head on her shoulder and closing her eyes. It felt so good! She felt protected and loved, she wanted to stay there forever and forget about the war that shook all Middle-Earth both the past and the future. She felt that standing next to Legolas, she was willing to face anything because she knew that the elf would always be there at her side ready to face the whole world with her if necessary ... strangely as Boromir once did had said.

* * *

When she heard that Legolas was saying more than friends, Kitty wondered exactly what he meant. He meant that he loved her more than a close friend? Was he ... in love with her? What exactly did he mean? Her mind did not want to ponder that for the moment, they just wanted both her mind and her heart to get lost in that embrace that denoted more than a simple affection between two close friends.

For his part, Legolas had felt immensely relieved and happy. Kitty had not only forgiven him, but had also accepted her fault, which was nothing, for Kitty's temper was not enough for her to easily accept such things as she apologized in that way, but behold, which Kitty had done. Decidedly, that beautiful woman named Kitty who came from another realm and who was also a person with a great gift (because for him that was her mutant ability: a gift of the Válar, or, in this case, the two Blue Wizards) she did not cease to amaze him. His heart and his Fëa were relieved as if a terrible weight had been lifted from them. He longed to tell Kitty the truth and confess his love for her, but his Fëa told him to wait, that this was not the right time, so he would wait ... sooner or later the time would come and he would declare his love and tell her that his Fëa belonged to her. For while he would gather all the courage to tell her how much he loved her.

* * *

How long would they spend Legolas and Kitty hugging? Neither could have said it. Suddenly someone cleared the throat and they both turned sharply. The elf blushed vividly from the tip of his ears, while a lively carmine colored Kitty's cheeks, in both eyes it could be read happiness and relief.

Aragorn smiled to himself.

"The king has told us to prepare. Today we return to Edoras "he said

* * *

 **Saruman has fallen, Avalanche has gotten the whereabouts of the two hobbits, the** _ **Fellowship**_ **, King Théoden and Éomer have decided to wait for Avalanche's reaction to Marrow's death, the X-Men have once again tried in vain to save Kitty but Emma Frost begins to have suspicions of what happens and, Kitty and Legolas have made peace ... many things happened in this chapter!**

 **I will greatly appreciate the reviews made by readers of this chapter!**


	31. Brief moments of peace

**Hello you guys!**

 **I'm glad there are readers, but I'm so glad that I keep getting your reviews Steve998, your reviews are always sharp and helpful.**

 **There has been a lot of action lately. First, that King Théoden was freed from the clutches of Saruman, then the march to Helm's Deep, then Avalanche helping the Witch King to take Osgiliath, the battle of Helm's Deep and to finish with finishing touch: the death of Marrow and Saruman.**

 **But now ... we will give some peace and rest to the good guys who have earned it.**

 **As always, guys, your reviews are very important.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 31: Brief moments of peace**_

The return to Edoras was totally different when the town fled to Helm's Deep. During the flight, there was an atmosphere of fear, insecurity, danger, which only increased when the Warg raid attacked the defenseless people and that only the sacrifice of many brave warriors is that there were no deaths. But now, everything was different now. With the news of Saruman's fall, of Isengard into the hands of the Ents and the death of Marrow, that terrible and powerful mutant enemy, had brought peace to all, including Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Kitty, Gandalf, King Théoden, and Éomer who had witnessed the danger of these two characters. Although the peace they felt was not complete but fleeting, it was peace and that made it precious.

On the other hand, there was the fact that Kitty in a matter of three days, had recovered completely, and was ready to face any other battle, even against Avalanche. Sometimes Kitty could not shake the hunch that the mutant who had once been so infatuated with her could cause more trouble than might be supposed. But then she shook her head, preferring to keep the tranquility for a couple of days. Already with what happened to her frequently of hearing the voices of his friends and the one of Emma Frost and that last one wanted to enter her mind, was more than enough. Fortunately, nothing had happened in the last few days, however, Kitty was sure that sooner than later that mutant would return to hers, for she knew her well, and Emma Frost was not a mutant to give up easily.

But that did not just occupy her mind. A long-haired platinum-haired elf, incredibly expressive blue eyes, and the best bowman (or better said, bowelf) she ever met was continually spinning in Kitty's mind.

Since Legolas and she had made peace and their friendship was restored as before, or perhaps much better than before, the affection that the elf showed her had been growing and, why not admit it, the same had happened with Kitty who had grown fond deeply with him. How had that elf named Legolas managed to do this? How had he gotten her trust and even her affection? Why did Kitty care so much about him so that the elf was the main reason she did not give up at the time of the fight? What had that elf named Legolas done that had changed her little by little so that she had even said words she'd never even thought to say like _'please, forgive me'_? Kitty did not know it, but one thing she did know was that she cared for the elf very much and would do and give anything, provided he was safe, provided he did not die and if she saw him happy ... provided reciprocated hat enormous affection that he professed and showed at all times without being, for that reason honeyed. There was something Kitty had noticed and it was that Legolas always knew exactly how to treat her and talk to her. How did he get it? It was a question, but the fact was that. Another very important fact was that he had opened up to her as never before with anyone else, Kitty was absolutely sure of it, and it had made her not only become fonder of him but to seek to know him as well as he knew her and to correspond to him in every moment his affection. Why? Kitty did not know, and to be honest, she did not want to think about it too much. She just knew that every time she was with him even just when she saw him, her heart felt different. Why? She kept asking herself, but her heart immediately said, _'No matter, we're happy, are not we? So why to think about it?'_ And what did Kitty do? She followed the advice of her heart, which she had never done before. Since Colossus had cheated her, she had learned to govern with her mind and be analytical, but now ... she was different and, on the other hand, Kitty was as certain as she was of her own existence that Legolas would NEVER hurt her or betray her rather he would give his life for her.

* * *

What did Legolas think about Kitty and the relationship he had with her?

The elf was immensely happy, and at the same time, with a certain tinge of sadness because he had not been able to tell her what he really felt for her, and he did not know if Kitty would accept his affections. If he took into account her behavior towards him, the kind words, the playful and witty character with its moments of tender shyness, the enormous confidence she had towards him in a way that told her about her past life, that had taught him how to fight a mutant, the laughter and smile she was giving him, the jokes she made, the way she talked to him, most likely he was not at all indifferent to Kitty, no, he was very special to her, he was what he had begged for: a close friend and have her trust, so there was hope that perhaps Kitty would not at the moment accept his affection, but to ponder it and give him a chance to win her heart ... there was hope in it. And that hope was the one that illuminated his blue eyes and the one that made that, even in the middle of the terrible war that tore Middle-Earth, even the darkness of the Dark Lord of Mordor shone.

Legolas, was willing to do anything for Kitty, did not care in the least that she was mortal and that eventually would age and die, and that, with her death, he died for grief. He was not interested in the opinion of his father, she was his beloved, the chosen one of his heart, his Fëa had intertwined with her so that the bond that was unbreakable, his love for her was eternal. What did it matter what his father said? Besides, she was not anyone! She was mutant and descendant of the two Blue Wizards, an innate warrior, intelligent woman and beautiful! No, she was not anyone! He had once thought that he had fallen in love with Tauriel, or at least had had feelings for her. Maybe he had had feelings for her, but love? No, love was the one he felt for Kitty and made him strive to be better every day and be worthy of her love, which made him hope to be with her all the time she had of life, that made him treat her and talk to her with greater tenderness and affection, which made him open as he had never done with anyone as long as she knew him, not as the prince of Greenwood, not as the elf with legendary skill in the bow, not as a companion and friend of the _Fellowship_ , not ... to know him simply as Legolas.

It was for this reason that every time they took a break so that women, old men and children could recover their strength and the people, in general, had the opportunity to eat in peace, was that immediately he sought and talked with her all the time, not to mention that he always got the best of food and drink for her ... one of those good things you get when you're an elf and, besides, prince.

* * *

Aragorn quietly smoked his pipe while he stared from a distance at Legolas and Kitty chatting and laughing. Kitty used to tease the elf, though there were times when he caught her.

Aragorn had smiled at the cheerful faces of both of them. Who would you say! It had been a couple of months since Kitty had arrived at Middle-Earth without anyone knowing for certain the reason, not even Lady Galadriel. Aragorn, had asked Gandalf several times what they thought was the reason why Kitty had arrived, but the wizard had never told him and had only spoken to him in riddles as was his custom. And now ... not only had Kitty become a great help, but she had even fallen in love with an elf and the elf with her. Because that was a fact, the girl loved the elf ... at leagues could be noticed and more by a man who knew the love of own experience.

Aragorn was glad for his friends, yes, why not, of both his two friends. Legolas had been his friend for at least 50 years, while Kitty might not have been his closest friend, but now they got along-yes, those two were his friends.

So, as has been said, Aragorn rejoiced for both, the moment of sadness he would have felt for Legolas when he realized the sad end he would have, had passed. Why worry if there was nothing left to do? Because it was obvious, the moment when he could have counseled and tried to stop that situation for a long time had passed, so ... the best thing to do was rejoice in both. How would Legolas' father take this? Most probably not well, but considering the love that Legolas had to Kitty, Aragorn was sure that, for the first time, Legolas would defy the opinion of his father.

"They make nice couple, do not you laddie?" A voice with a strong Scottish accent was heard beside

Aragorn smiled with his pipe between his teeth.

"No doubt" he replied

"I am glad that they are finally reconciled, before they both seemed to be in the middle of a funeral"

"You talked to Kitty?"

"Aye," the dwarf replied, sitting down beside him and lit his pipe in turn. "She asked me if I did not know the reason why the elf had told her he could sense her"

"And what did you say?"

"That I was a dwarf and how could I know"

Aragorn smiled. Good and clever answer.

"Do you think he has already told her the reason, laddie?" Asked after a few minutes Gimli

"Do not"

"And why not? What does that elf expect? "Gimli said impatiently.

"The timing, Master Dwarf," said Gandalf standing beside Aragorn.

Dwarf and Ranger looked up.

"When the Fëa of Legolas tells him the timing, he will tell her, for the moment in which the elves confess their love to another person is very important since their Fëa surrenders to the loved one, it is a moment that has a transcendental importance and eternal. Is not that right, Aragorn? "

Aragorn only nodded as a sad smile formed on his lips. He had remembered the moment when Arwen had accepted his love and told him that she belonged to him, he had remembered the night they had both plighted them betroth. Those wonderful moments now seemed so far away! The pain was eating up his heart at the thought that at that moment it might well have happened that Arwen was already sailing towards Válinor ... or perhaps in route to the Gray Havens. He had realized that Éowyn had a great affection for him, rather he could be called 'love', and although Aragorn knew that Arwen had gone by his request, his heart could not accept another woman other than the elleth and, he was sure he could never do it. But it was not time to think about it ... it was time to try to enjoy the tranquility of the moment and smile at the happiness of his friend.

* * *

It was the last night of the trip. The next day in the morning they would arrive at Edoras and it would seem that there would be a great feast in honor of the fallen and the victory achieved at Helm's Deep.

Kitty slept peacefully, her mind resting in peace, but suddenly everything changed. Little by little a light appeared. Kitty stepped into that light and found herself in the middle of a forest she had seen before. Where had she seen it, where? Suddenly, it dawned her: she had seen it in that strange vision she had had in the Fangorn Forest.

Kitty continued walking, guided by the strange sensation that indicated the way. She reached the military base she saw and once, again came in using her mutant ability, all the while following the strange sensation in her mind. She arrived at the laboratory she had seen before and went directly to the capsule where she once again saw the Professor in the cryogenic state, but still alive if the vital signs were taken into account. Kitty tried again to get the Professor out of there, but even with her mutant skill she could not. Suddenly she saw that the Professor opened his eyes and smiled at her with that smile he had only for her.

"Go on, Kitty, you've done well," he told her.

"Professor, where are you Who made you prisoner? "Asked Kitty.

"Go on, Kitty, you have done well," said the Professor, ignoring any of her questions. "And be happy Kitty, be happy with him. You'll never find anyone like him "

Kitty was stunned. He was referring to ...? But she shook her head, that was not important, she had to get him out of there and take him to a safe place, she did not know where, but it was a fact that she had to get him out of there and tell him what was happening in her mind, but had no opportunity to say or do anything, because as if the Professor had noticed, the whole scene began to blur until it disappeared.

* * *

Kitty wake up, breathing heavily. What did that mean? Why had the Professor reappeared? How had he entered her mind? Was it possible that ... that ... that he had not died and that this was his way of communicating with her? But ... why then did not he tell her where he was so she could rescue him? Maybe she alone could not, but if she was looking for help ... she would. But none of that had told her, but he had first told her to overlap and now ... congratulated her, but the most unusual thing was that he had told her to be happy with ... Legolas? How did he know it? What did he mean? Kitty's head was chaos. Suddenly an affectionate and pleasant male voice startled her.

"Are you alright, Kitty?"

The young woman turned sharply and saw in the dim light of the fire that Legolas stood next to her with a worried look and a slight wrinkle on his smooth white forehead.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," she lied, smiling "only a strange dream"

Legolas knelt down next to her and took her by the hand.

"What was your dream of?" He asked softly.

Kitty shook her head as she smiled.

"It does not matter, Legolas, it's complete nonsense. I'd rather go back to sleep "

The elf would have wanted the girl to tell him her dream because he sensed clearly that Kitty was lying and that the dream had been trouble or at least startle her. However, his Fëa also indicated that it was not convenient to push her, so he gently stroked her hair, gave her a tender kiss on the forehead and rose.

"Sleep," he said softly, "I will watch over your dream"

Kitty felt herself blush as the elf kissed her forehead, only hoping the darkness was enough to hide her flushed cheeks. She nodded, smiled at him and went back to bed.

* * *

That night, all the nobility was in the Golden Hall of Meduseld for a feast in honor of the victory in Helm's Deep as well as the fallen. There were also Aragorn, Legolas, Kitty, Gimli, Merry, Pippin and Gandalf. While the rest of the people of Edoras were in the square enjoying of the peace.

Éowyn brought a cup to King Théoden who raised it and said to the silent present crowd in the place.

"Tonight, we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country. Hail the victorious dead!"

The crowd answered with a 'hail!'.

With this, the feast and party started.

* * *

Legolas wanted to stay with Kitty. He had seen her finally using other clothes than the ones he had met her. Now, she was wearing a soft blue dress borrowed by Éowyn and her long brown hair combed in a braid. The elf missed in some way the clothes of her home-realm because they fitted her well and lined well her beautiful body and the common ponytail or loose hair, but he couldn't deny that she looked not less beautiful with that dress and her hair braided. The only thing that she still used from her realm was her necklace with a crystal swan and the golden necklace that Lady Galadriel had given to her.

She looked a bit uncomfortable with the dress and a bit confused and shy in the middle of that party that surely would be so different to any of her home-realm. He was going to go to her, when Gimli and Éomer called him. Very much against his will, the elf had to go with a group of Rohirrim, the dwarf and the Grand Marshall who was by then giving instructions.

"No pauses, no spills" he was saying

"And no regurgitation" added Gimli with a grin

They sat on a table and Legolas and Gimli were handed mugs of ale.

"So, it's a drinking contest?" asked Legolas a bit confused and surprised for he had never in his long life being one and even less with Men.

"Aye" answered Gimli "last one standing wins"

The Rohirrim took also mugs of ale and started to drink. Gimli chugged his drink while Legolas sipped to his drink. It didn't taste at all as the elven wine, compared with it, the ale of Rohan tasted horrible as a simple beer. He couldn't help but look toward Kitty who was looking how people danced.

"Hey! Elf" The lass won't go anywhere nor she's in danger. But you're in danger in lose the contest if you continue staring at her!" said teasingly Gimli while drinking his third mug

The Rohirrim, already drunk, laughed because they didn't even have understood but Éomer looked with interest the elf and then to Kitty who was dancing by then with one of his men. The mutant certainly was a beautiful woman and to that added the fact that she was an innate warrior. Certainly, that was a woman who was a treasure among the ladies.

Hearing this, Legolas immediately took another mug and chugged his drink.

* * *

The contest had been long. It had to be accepted, Gimli had high resistance to the alcohol because many Rohirrim had already fell drunk, only a couple were still there but they couldn't drink anymore, while Éomer looked to Legolas and Gimli who still drank.

Gimli took another mug. His eyes lost and couldn't sit down properly, yet he drank all the ale of the mug. Obviously, he was completely drunk.

"Here, here. It's the dwarves that go swimming with little hairy women!" he slurred

Instead, Legolas looked his fingers a bit worried. He wanted to tell Kitty that he loved her, his Fëa had told him that that night was the right one but if he was drunk… how could he tell her such important thing?

"I feel something… A slight tingling in my fingers… I think it's affecting me" he said

Éomer and the two Rohirrim that were still awake, looked at him in disbelief. It was known that elves were almost immune to the drinking of the Men and only the strongest ones caused them some dizziness, unlike elven wines that were so strong that a Man could barely drink a small cup without being completely drunk.

"What did I say?" slurred Gimli "he can't hold his liquor"

He just said these words when he passed off.

Legolas smiled smugly.

"Game over?" he said

* * *

She had barely entered the main hall when Kitty immediately looked for Legolas. She felt a bit uncomfortable and out of place. She had never been to a party like this before and did not know exactly how to act. After all, obviously, this would not be a party like the ones she'd attended several times in her home-realm, not to mention the dress problem. Kitty had thanked Éowyn for lending her a dress. The mutant knew she could not attend an occasion like that dressed in her usual clothes because that moment was a moment of celebration, but since she was not accustomed to dress in such long dresses, Kitty stumbled at every moment with the folds of her dress. She wondered for a moment how Éowyn could easily walk in such long dresses.

Once the feast had begun, she had seen Legolas along with Gimli, Éomer, and another group of Rohirrim sitting at a table full of ale mugs. Surely it would be a drinking contest. Obviously, the elf could not talk to her because surely the dwarf had challenged him and obviously, an elf would not allow a dwarf to beat him. So, she had decided to see how the hobbits sang drunks with ale mugs in their hands while dancing on a table for the amusement of the majority of those present, while others danced. A man from Éomer's army had approached her. The man was not drunk, just something ... intoned by the ale. He had invited her to dance. Kitty had no idea how to dance, but the man kindly added that he could teach her. Everyone in Rohan knew that Kitty was a mutant and the ability she had, so she inspired them respect and even could be said fear, so the man had behaved kindly with her.

* * *

Kitty had seen again several times to where Legolas was still in his drinking contest. In turn, the elf had seen her without a moment his sight leaving her, but it seemed that the ale had no greater effect on him because his eyes were as serene as if he had never taken a single drop of ale, but that is not why the brightness of affection, tenderness and love had disappeared from those blue eyes. Several times Kitty had smiled at him cheerfully. He might not have reciprocated her with a smile as busy as he was about to take one another mug of ale, but his gaze matched every smile of hers.

* * *

Once Gimli fell senseless and this way Legolas was the winner, the elf was going to go where Kitty continued dancing with that man. The elf, at first, had felt a feeling he already knew because he had felt it several times in Lothlórien and along the Anduin river trip, a feeling called 'jealousy', but seeing that Kitty was constantly turning and smiling at him, he realized that his jealousy was really unfounded because she obviously cared for him and did not forget him at any time. On the other hand, he remembered the words of Aragorn: he could not grasp in his hands a shadow nor could lock a cat in a cage ... not for nothing Kitty had been called among the X-Men, _'Shadowcat_ '.

However, he did not go immediately to her. He had to wait for a few moments that the slight tingling he felt on his fingers was removed so that he could talk to her with a clear mind about what he really felt for her.

* * *

A heavy hand on his shoulder made him turn sharply. It was Éomer who had realized that Legolas, ever since he had won the drinking contest, had not stopped looking at Kitty who laughed and had great fun dancing.

"I have to accept that she is very beautiful," he said.

Legolas turned with the face of a few friends. What was the man's intention? Try to earn her?

"And she also has a very strong temper, similar to my sister's," he added, "not to mention that her skill has made her even more different than any noble and fair lady in all of Rohan"

"It surprises me, my lord," replied Legolas, unable to avoid in his tone a certain harshness at the mere memory of what Rohirrim said by calling Kitty a witch "because if I remember correctly, you told her and you told us she was a witch"

"Of which I was wrong," replied Éomer calmly, despite the elf's tone. "If it comforts you, Master Elf, I have already apologized to Lady Katherine Anne Pryde personally"

It calmed down Legolas slightly, and we said 'slightly' because he did not like that the Rohirrim was watching her all the time.

"It is certainly not any maid," he added after a moment, "you are very lucky, Master Elf"

Legolas frowned in surprise, but not less suspicious.

"She loves you," Éomer told him, smiling. "You just need to see her gaze and smile every time she sees you." And he just left quietly getting lost in the crowd.

Legolas turned to where Kitty was dancing, who at the look of his eyes turned and smiled.

* * *

Aragorn had approached Gandalf who saw quietly Merry and Pippin singing on a table, each with a mug of ale.

"No news of Frodo?" he asked in low voice while watching the hobbits

"No word. Nothing" answered Gandalf without turning

"And Avalanche?"

"Neither him"

"We have time. Every day Frodo moves closer to Mordor"

Gandalf turned to Aragorn, worry portrayed in his usual calm face.

"Do we know that?" he said "Avalanche is a mutant more powerful than Marrow and he's looking for Frodo"

"Kitty had said that he won't look for Frodo before he had taken revenge from Marrow's death"

"And does he know it?" Gandalf asked still worried "we have no way to know if Avalanche had already found that neither if he had made prisoner or killed Frodo"

Aragorn turned to the wizard who, for the first time, looked worried instead of the Ranger.

"What does your heart tell you?" he asked

Gandalf was for a moment thoughtful.

"That Frodo is alive. Yes, yes, he is alive and has not made prisoner by Avalanche" he said relieved

Aragorn smiled.

* * *

The party was over for a couple of hours. Most of those present were drunk and had already retired to their rooms, and some, such as Éowyn, Gandalf, the hobbits, Legolas, Kitty and Aragorn were in a common room where improvised beds had been prepared for all. But not everyone slept. Aragorn had been thoughtful and pacing slowly and quietly throughout the common room. His spirit could not rest, no, because every time he saw Éowyn remembered his lost love, Arwen. He knew the feeling the princess felt for him and he could not forget his beloved Arwen, not to mention the threat against which all fought with all their strength. But he was not the only one who did not sleep. Legolas and Kitty were outside, on the balcony chatting softly from even before the party ended.

* * *

Kitty had gone out on the balcony because she was dizzy from dancing and from the sweltering heat for her, and Legolas had followed her. Since then, both had been chatting happily, occasionally laughing, mainly her.

The elf had put his cloak over her shoulders to cover her from the cold air that was blowing to what Kitty had responded with a _'thank you'_ and a smile, a smile that only appeared on her lips when she was with him and that Legolas realized . Éomer was right, she cared A LOT for him ... maybe she did not love him, but she did love him more than a close friend. That was what encouraged him, not to mention that his Fëa shouted to him that was the perfect moment: when everything was peace and tranquility, there was no sound of celebration, Kitty was calm, both alone, that moment was the ideal ... small problem: the elf did not have the courage to declare his love for Kitty. So, all the time they had been talking, Legolas listened to her smiling, he chuckled, also teased her, behaved as if nothing happened, but inside his Fëa and his lack of courage had a 'little' fight.

Kitty, though neither telepath nor betazoid, for some strange reason realized that the elf was not quite right, that something troubled him. Maybe it was because she knew him very well, but that did not mean that she knew for sure what it was that trouble her dear elf because she also realized that he would hardly tell her the reason. So, what she had done was to playfully intertwine her arm with him and try to distract him, she had even rested her head on his shoulder, an action that had made him shudder both physically and emotionally.

* * *

Suddenly, Kitty disengaged her arm from his and stood in front of him as a slight wrinkle appeared on her forehead.

"What is it, Legolas?" She asked as she stuck her hazel eyes into his blues "what's troubling you?"

Legolas smiled at her, with that sweet, fond and full of love smile while his blue eyes fixed on hers and lost themselves in that strange and unique color.

"Nothing," he lied. With that, he took her by the hand and folded their arms again, making gently resting her head on his shoulder and interlaced his fingers with hers, which Kitty could not help shuddering. He had never done it, that movement showed that there was something much deeper than she could imagine ... would it be love?

"You know? You're not only a bowelf who is much better than Robin Hood, you're also excellent as a pillow," she said after a few moments snuggling at his shoulder and gently squeezing the hand he had entwined with hers.

Legolas chuckled amused while responding to her soft grip, gently squeezing her hand.

"You think?" He asked softly.

"Definitely"

Legolas looked at her. Kitty seemed to be in the middle of a reverie as she looked toward the horizon, but there was a slight smile on those thin, delicate lips that, at that moment, attracted him as never before, nothing else had attracted him in such way before. One thing that had caught her eye was that Kitty had gradually stopped talking about her X-Men friends and her past life on Earth and she as X-Men, and instead talked about anything else. Legolas began to realize that Kitty was slowly breaking away from that past and no longer saw backwards but forward, towards a future that, although uncertain, but it was the future and that, if the Válar and Erú were propitious to him, he and she could enjoy together. When he reached that point of pondering, his Fëa gained the upper hand over his lack of courage to declare his love. If he told her that he loved her and that his Fëa was hers, then there was a great chance that both might have a short future, but it would be a future together, full of joy and love. So, he took a deep breath, could not let more time pass.

"Kitty" gently called "I want to tell you something, something very important to me"

Kitty disengaged herself and looked directly into his eyes with a slight smile.

"Tell me, I'm all ears," she said.

Legolas took her hand and stroked it gently. What the hell! Why was it so hard to tell her something like that? It was much easier to kill an entire squad of uruk-hai than to tell his beloved that his Fëa belonged to her! He swallowed hard and looked up again. Kitty looked at him expectantly, but patiently, with a slight smile in which he could do nothing but read love. Kitty gently squeezed his hand to cheer him up. This was more than enough for Legolas to take a deep breath and say the words his heart had been craving for weeks:

"Kitty… le melin"

* * *

Kitty lifted a surprised, confused eyebrow. Never in her life had she heard a language that resembled it, not even in Shi'ar! Surely, that was Sindarin, Legolas's native tongue, but ... why he spoke to her in Sindarin if he knew she did not even know how to speak it.

"I do not understand what you say"

Legolas felt the tip of his ears burn, surely now they were redder than ever. What a fool he had been! He had told her of his love in Sindarin when Kitty did not understand a word of that language! But apparently his mind could not think of a language other than his own. Kitty looked at him amused and tenderly at the sight of Legolas' face.

"What did you say? What does it mean that you said? "

The elf was about to respond when suddenly the expression on his face changed completely from a timid, ashamed and flushed, to one full of worry and apprehension, which he would have when there was imminent danger. Immediately, he stood around her as if trying to protect her from a terrible threat while squeezing her so tightly that Kitty winced. The elf was certainly more than concerned, and she could even be said to be afraid.

"What is it, Legolas?" Kitty asked in shock at the sudden change in the elf.

"He, he's here!"

"Who is he? What do you mean? "Asked Kitty frowned without understanding.

Legolas turned to her and Kitty saw in his blue eyes the fear and great concern.

"He, his Eye is here!"

Kitty paled as if dead and squeezed the elf's hand. That decidedly was not good.

* * *

 **And as it usually happens ... the perfect moment is destroyed by an untimely person or, in this case, by an untimely Eye of Fire. Fortunately, Kitty has become fond of the elf more than she has realized or even imagined. What is to draw attention is that the Professor has once again appeared to her. Where is he? Is he still alive? And why didn't he tell Kitty where he is to save him, in case he's prisoner? And besides, in case he is really alive and he's a prisoner ... who made him a prisoner?**

 **Waiting for your reviews, guys, are the most important thing for this story and the writer.**


	32. A little chat with Sauron

**Hi people!**

 **After all the moments of danger and fighting, at last the good guys had a few moments of rest, which unfortunately were too brief, and if that were not enough, broke the ideal moment when Legolas was about to confess his love to Kitty.**

 **Now begins a new stage full of adventures.**

 **Before starting I want to say that in this chapter the X-Men, mainly Emma Frost, will have a very, very close experience with Sauron and which will begin to clarify in some respects the situation in which Kitty is, but it will also awaken more doubts.**

 **I also want to especially thank Steve998 for his always effective and helpful reviews. As I also want to add that the reviews of other readers are always welcome.**

 **By the way, Steve993, answering your question. I'm using a mix between the characters of the comics as well as some TV programs. You're right, the movie triangle between Kitty, Bobby and Rogue is horrible.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 32: A little chat with Sauron**_

Aragorn had decided to walk for a moment away from the common room. He needed some fresh air. He had gone to the nearest balcony, and for a moment he had seemed to hear the voices of Legolas and Kitty, especially the first. The Ranger stopped in his tracks. Most likely his friend was declaring his love to the young woman, so it was better to walk away and give them privacy. But as soon as he had turned around when he saw both of them running at full speed towards the common room. Their faces showed fear and concern.

"What is it, Legolas?" Aragorn asked immediately, following them.

"He is here" was the only thing the elf answered without letting go of Kitty's hand

Aragorn paled.

The three of them rushed in and saw that Pippin had in his hands the palantir that at that moment glowed with a glow that seemed that the fire of the hell itself was burning inside the sphere. But what was most chilling was that in the midst of that burning fire, a great eye looked directly at Pippin who cried out in pain.

Aragorn hurried to Pippin to take it away, but Kitty beat him. She entered phasing state, passed through the hand of Legolas, passed through Aragorn and passed through Pippin in this way by removing the palantir.

Kitty had thought that, unlike the hobbit, she was a mutant and therefore a descendant of the two Blue Wizards, so whatever it was that made that sphere known as 'palantir' would not do anything to her, or so less no bigger thing, especially if it was taken into account that she was using her mutant ability, that is to say, she was in state of phasing ... but nothing further from reality.

* * *

The last thing Kitty had heard was the screams of her friends, especially Legolas. For a moment everything was darkness, which almost immediately became a burning place, where the flames of a voracious fire surrounded the whole place, a sky reddish like blood, smell of sulfur and death, and most chilling: a great tower in which a great Eye of Fire that did not blink was high above.

Kitty could not stop a shiver running down her spine. She had recognized in that Eye of Fire the same one she had seen when she had touched the One Ring. The Eye of Fire looked at her.

"Oh! _Shadowcat_! We finally meet in person! "He said. His voice was terrible, filled with hatred and malice, a voice chilling and frightening the bravest.

"Sauron," Kitty replied. The mutant was afraid, rather, she was terrified, but she had learned from Logan and the Professor that when something or someone frightened you, the best you could do was face it and show no weakness at all. Although to be honest, at that moment and in that place in the presence of a great Eye of Fire like that ... was not exactly simple, but Kitty appealed to all her willpower and held his gaze.

" _Shadowcat_ " repeated the Eye of Fire without ceasing to observe her "a descendant of the two Blue Wizards. Do you know who they were? "

"You do not have to tell me the story" was Kitty's response who was shaking with fear inside

"Then you know that your power is great. Yes, your power is great and together we could achieve the power and absolute control of all Middle-Earth "

"And I thought that kind of crazy was only in my home-realm, apparently that kind of madness is sticky everywhere" replied Kitty using the irony to hide her terror

If that did not please Sauron, he did not show it. On the contrary, he went on to say,

"I know perfectly well what a mutant's life is like in your home-realm, the realm called 'Earth'. I know that people who are like you, who have the Gen X, are persecuted like wild beasts by everyone and everywhere. I know mutants are hated by all and have no place in society. I know that you mutants believe they are different because of the so-called Gen X, but in reality, and as you already know ... you are much more than that. You are descendants of the two Blue Wizards, beings that do not have to ally with weak beings that have no right to live "He paused" ally with me, _Shadowcat_ , and when I have the One Ring in my power and return to my old splendor and glory that was taken away, I will make Middle-Earth a place worthy of a mutant like you. Stay with me, fight at my side and I will give you the place of privilege that corresponds to you as a descendant of the two Blue Wizards. No one can hurt you if you ally and fight at my sight "

"I doubt that," replied Kitty, appealing to all her willpower to keep her eyes on Sauron "you say no one can harm me if I join with you. I'll tell you that Marrow, who had allied with you, is dead. I killed her "

Apparently, this news was not expected by the Dark Lord because for a moment he was silent, but when he spoke again, his voice that was terrible ... became so threatening that Kitty felt that her knees were going to bend because the horror.

"You dared to kill her?" He said "who do you think you are _Shadowcat_?" But after a few moments seemed to calm down because he added "apparently Marrow was not worth fighting at my side and being my ally, so that a mutant like you have killed her. Yes, she was not worthy "

"Oh! And that's what you want me to join with you? So that you consider me as a replaceable piece? "Said Kitty ironically," what do you expect me to do if I help you? Surely you barely get the power you're going to get rid of me, and I would not be surprised if Avalanche too! "

"Only those who demonstrate by their deeds worthy of me have the right to live"

"Let Avalanche find out," Kitty murmured, "he'll surely love this!"

No sooner had she spoken these words when the pain that always preceded the darkness and heard the voices of her friends, announcing that Emma Frost was trying to enter her mind, appeared and began to rise in intensity quickly. Kitty could not help but run her hands over her head trying to calm the sharp pain and closed her eyes to concentrate and keep that mutant telepath from entering her mind just as critical as that little chat she was having with Sauron himself. But, apparently, she was not the only one who had felt that something or someone was trying to break into the place. The Dark Lord himself seemed somewhat intrigued and could be said to be ... troubled? Kitty could not tell because the big Eye of Fire did not indicate any emotion, but certainly it did radiate the fact that he had realized that something or someone had. He decided at the moment to step aside and use his power to stop meddling in his mind while he focused his attention on Kitty. He had realized that the mutant was gradually weakening and that whatever it was or whoever was doing it was causing her pain and lack of concentration. Something that was perfect for his plans. Maybe he got Kitty allied with him.

"I see perfectly that something makes you suffer _Shadowcat_ " said "I can keep you from suffering"

"Fuck you!" She replied with gritted teeth. The strange thing about the affair is that, considering the pain so sharp and that it was already overcoming his threshold of pain, she had not yet begun to hear the voices of her friends nor had everything darkened around her. Should it has to do with the fact that she was in the presence of Sauron having that little chat?

"Think about it, _Shadowcat_ ," Sauron continued, in that terrible, chilling voice, but at the same time as appealing as the whispered voice of the One Ring. "Middle-Earth may be a haven for you as a mutant and descendant of the Blue Wizards. The pain that you suffer at this moment you would not feel it again. I would erase your past so that you start again because I have the power to do it, I am more powerful than your dear Professor "

At this, Kitty paled. Was it that the one who was trying to enter her mind was the Dark Lord?

"Join me, _Shadowcat_ , fight at my side. Betray those who try to defeat me, because I assure you that each of them will betray you in due time. The elf will betray you and leave you just as Colossus did. The elf is no better than Colossus, no one is, and you deserve something much more than a simple wood elf "

Kitty paled, but not because she was terrified that Sauron could easily enter her mind, no, this time she blanched with fury. An anger, an anger that went beyond what she had ever felt, not even a fury and hatred of that nature and magnitude had she felt against the Sentinels or against William Stryker or Senator Kelly. Kitty had never felt such hatred and fury as at the moment of hearing Sauron speak that way of Legolas and raise the calumny that the elf was a fucking cheating bastard as Colossus had been.

The pain had grown more and more for Kitty, and even though she did not know it, it was also beginning to tire and provoke Sauron. However, the pain she felt did not stop her from clenching her teeth as much from pain as from anger and fists violently closed.

"You motherfucker" she told him "you don't know what are you saying, you don't know me nor my friends. But know this, you motherfucker, we shall kick your ass in such way that you'll regret had born, we shall make you pay every single drop of blood that had been split because into your account"

Kitty had looked directly at the Eye of Fire as she had said this, and to make it totally clear, she spat at the tower.

"Hmm" answered Sauron with a mocking but terrible calmly voice "we shall see it"

And with that, out of the Eye of Fire came a whirlwind of fire so hot that Kitty, though she had succeeded even she felt a terrible pain in her head being in the state of phasing, could not help feeling that her flesh was consumed by a burning fire. Kitty screamed at the pain of that horrible torment, but at her cry the voice of two other voices was mixed: that of a woman and ... of Sauron himself.

* * *

Emma Frost squeezed in pain at the startled eyes of Logan, Ororo, and Bobby.

Immediately, Logan lifted her and laid her on a stretcher. Emma's vital signs showed that she was suffering great torment, her heart was beating at an unusual speed, her breathing was erratic, a cold sweat bathed her body, her body writhed in a rictus of absolute pain, and a continuous cry came from her lips. What the hell had happened?

"Go for Betsy," Ororo ordered Bobby, who was pale in the terrible scene.

"If it continues like this, it will give a respiratory and cardiac arrest. She will die," Logan told Ororo. For the first time the irascible and hard mutant seemed worried about Emma.

"Let's hope Betsy can do something," Ororo replied.

* * *

A couple of hours had passed. Betsy Braddock, AKA Psylocke, had gone to try to help Emma who was not feeling well. And we say that she had 'tried' to help because the mutant was not as powerful as Emma and her mind could not fully enter. On the other hand, it seemed that Emma had received a severe impact or torment in her mind from a power unknown, but certainly extremely powerful and dangerous. What or who had been? Betsy had done her best, and finally she had managed not to tire herself until she reached a terrible fatigue, to stop Emma's suffering. But she had said that she had no idea what would have caused such a thing to the mutant.

Logan was upset. Now they had two other mutants in disrepair. Fortunately, Betsy would recover in a day or two when much if she was sleeping all the time, the one that worried to him was Emma. They were supposed to have asked for the help of the mutant and behold who knew what had happened, but now she was out of action. For how long? No one knew.

* * *

Gandalf, Théoden, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Merry and Pippin were in the main hall.

The wizard had alerted to the king what had happened.

"There's no lie in Pippin's eyes. A fool… but an honest fool he remains. He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the One Ring" had said Gandalf

Though actually everybody knew that it wasn't so necessary due the Dark Lord were well aware of the journey of the two hobbits as well as that Avalanche was after them. However, there was the hope that Avalanche would drop his quest against Frodo and Sam for his revenge and, according Kitty, he wouldn't say anything to Sauron. First was his revenge and his own interests and then Sauron's.

But there was something that worried a lot to everyone, especially to Legolas and Gandalf, and it has been the little chat that Kitty had had with the Dark Lord. Nobody had done it before! At least not as far as they knew because as it had told before, Marrow had had an interesting chat with him. But the fact that Kitty had had a little chat with Sauron worried a lot to Gandalf because then it meant that the Dark Lord was extremely interested in the mutants, so interested that he had talked personally with Kitty, especially if it's taken in account that Kitty had told them her little chat with him.

Legolas was greatly worried because she had been tormented by Sauron, the elf swore he would take revenge on the Dark Lord, Kitty had suffered a lot because when she returned from her vision, she was trembling and a cold sweat was covering her forehead. It had been then a miracle that she had had survived. However, the fact that she had had survived had a strange and terrible price. She wasn't able to be in normal state, all the time she was in phasing state and never minded how much efforts Kitty did, she still was in phasing state which was terrible because at any time she would pass through the floor and there would be no way to take her out, not to mention that in the end she could disappear, fade as if she had been a merely ghost or shadow. The only thought of it terrified Legolas. No! He couldn't let that this happened! She was his beloved! His Fëa belonged to her! Besides he hadn't told her in a language she could understood that he loved her! No! This couldn't happen!

Kitty had told them that this wasn't the first time, that the first time that had happened it was because she had forced to her limit her mutant ability while making a missile pass through the entire Earth thus saving the planet. She had been so long time inside the missile making it in phasing state as well as her that she had almost disappeared as a shadow and it had been only with the help of the most eminent scientist that she had been restored to her normal state, meanwhile she had had to be locked in an especial capsule. Unfortunately, there wasn't such scientific advances as well as the eminent scientists.

Legolas begged to Gandalf that he could do something for her. Finally, the wizard decided to use some magic on her, hoping that at least it would work for a while considering that she was a descendant of the Blue Wizards. Nobody knew for how long it would work or if in time, Kitty would be able with the help of the spell to return to her normal state. Everyone prayed that a miracle would happen, preferably the last one.

* * *

"We've been strangely fortunate" was saying Gandalf "Pippin saw in the Palantir a glimpse of the Enemy's plan. Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith. His defeat at Helm's Deep showed our enemy two things: one, he knows the heir of Elendil has come forth. Men are not as weak as he supposed, there is courage still, strength enough perhaps to challenge him; the second one is that a mutant is helping us which will makes for him more difficult to defeat us even if he has a mutant as ally because he knows now that Kitty killed Marrow, therefore he knows that Kitty is not any mutant but she had to be feared, especially if Men had become strong and she's helping them. He will not risk the peoples of Middle-Earth uniting under one banner. He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a King return to the throne of Men. If the Beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war" he added while looking to the king

"Tell me… why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours. What do we owe Gondor?" asked bitterly Théoden

"I will go" intervened Aragorn

"No!" exclaimed Gandalf

"They MUST be warned" said Aragorn for the first time showing concern for the people to whom he would rule

"They WILL be" answered Gandalf emphasizing the word 'will' "but not by you. You must come to Minas Tirith by another road. Follow the river and look to the black ships" He paused "understand this: things are now in motion that cannot be undone, especially now that Kitty had talked directly with Sauron and he had shown so much interest in her" he added at looking the grimace of disgust of Aragorn because he didn't like at all the plan of Gandalf

The wizard turned to Pippin who was sat on a chair with his low sight by the utter shame while Merry was standing at his side. Kitty was also sitting on a bank and Legolas was kneeled right next to her, ready for helping or saving her in case the spell that Gandalf had used for her would break.

"And I won't be going alone" said Gandalf while looking to Pippin and Kitty

The hobbit didn't even dare to say a single word but Legolas rose briskly at hearing this.

"You can't Mithrandir!" he exclaimed "she's in danger! In any moment, the spell could stop working and she…she would come again in state of phasing and she… and she…" the elf couldn't finish the sentence at the mere thought of losing her

"The Enemy is interested in her and he would attack Rohan to take her prisoner no matter what, and Rohan is not able to stop another attack in its lands. In the other hand, I need to be close to Kitty if is needed to spell her again and I don't think that you know anything similar"

Legolas was going to retort but a soft hand on his shoulder made him turn sharply. It was Kitty who smiled at him trying to encourage him.

"I'll be fine, Legolas" she said softly "I mean… I'll be with Gandalf and… come on! Gandalf is… Gandalf!"

* * *

A day passed. Betsy had recovered, but she was worried. She had never seen such a thing on a telepath, and less on a telepath as powerful as Emma was. Too bad that the Professor was not there, he would easily have gotten the mutant out of that kind of lethargy-or even that Jean was among them!

* * *

Emma slowly opened her eyes and found that she was lying on a stretcher, with several devices connected to measure her vital signs and serum. She stood up hesitantly, her head still throbbed and she still had a slight sensation of pain throughout her body and a slight burning in her head.

"She's awake!" Bobby's voice was heard.

Almost immediately, the footsteps of two people were heard running toward the infirmary. They were Logan and Ororo, and behind them was Bobby.

* * *

"How do you feel?" Ororo asked immediately.

"I feel much better, although not quite right," Emma replied slowly.

"Wow, you scared us!" Bobby said.

"What happened?" Asked Logan. The mutant was a very practical person and did not go around verbose when speaking or acting.

Emma did not answer for a moment. As if she was not sure what to answer. Logan was going to hurry her, but with all that was hard and not exactly friendly, he also realized that the mutant did not feel quite right and that it was necessary at that moment to have patience because there was a risk that she would feel bad again, or in the worst case, to convulsion.

"I saw ... I saw something I had never seen in my life," Emma finally said slowly.

The other three mutants waited for her to continue.

"I saw ... a great Eye of Fire that did not blink and was burning in a great black tower. The place was dry, arid, there was no life and the sky was red as blood "

Everyone looked at each other in amazement, especially Ororo who immediately asked,

"Are you sure of what you saw?"

Emma nodded. As soon as Ororo saw this, she ran out of the infirmary to the astonishment of Bobby, Logan, and Emma herself.

"But it was not the only one I saw," Emma continued, "this time I also heard a voice and Kitty's voice"

Logan, who was about to say some ironic phrase at the sight of the mutant, stopped and instead asked what had heard. To which Emma responded by quoting clearly each of Kitty's words and that Eye of Fire.

"Kitty was really angry!" Commented Bobby in surprise. "I've rarely heard her talk like that against anyone. What did he say? "

"I do not know," Emma replied. "That was the only thing I heard Kitty say, but whatever the Eye of fire told her made her furious as I've rarely felt like that."

"And you say that the ... Eye of Fire answered her _'' Hmm" we shall see it '?_ "Said Logan

Emma nodded.

"I've never heard a voice so ... macabre, so ... terrible. His voice denoted not only evil but a calm that showed that he was a ... ruthless person "

"A ruthless person?" Logan taunted. "Tell me how an Eye of Fire can be a person, Emma?"

The mutant was about to answer when Ororo arrived carrying a beautiful hardback book with beautiful illustrations, a collector's book, and it must have been very expensive. She had it open on a specific page.

"Tell me Emma, the Eye of Fire that you saw was like this?" She asked as she showed her the book

The mutant who characterized a cold temper could not help but gasp.

"Identical!"

Logan and Bobby looked at each other as they neared. Indeed, in that beautiful illustration showed a large black tower and on top of a large Eye of Fire that did not seem precisely neither friendly nor beautiful.

Ororo shook his head, muttering under her breath.

"What? What's wrong? "Asked Bobby" how could Emma see this? "

"Not to mention who is this guy?" Asked Logan

"His name is Sauron" replied Ororo "and is the main enemy of the trilogy of _'Lord of the Rings'"_

The other three mutants looked at each other in disbelief. So, Emma had seen a fictional character?!

"Let me see if I understood," Logan said, "in _Thumbelina's_ mind, Emma saw a guy named Sauron come up with a fairy tale?"

"It is not a fairy tale" replied Ororo indignantly "it is a masterpiece of a brilliant writer named Tolkien"

"Whatever"

"But ... how did Kitty see ... this Eye of Fire named Sauron?" Bobby asked, not understanding. "Did her mind create all this hallucination?"

"Probably," Logan said.

Ororo shook her head.

"Kitty never read the book," she replied. "The Professor invited her over and over, even gave her the first volume, but Kitty never read it. She said it was too much magic, imagination and fiction for her "

"Well, Kitty is like that. She's a girl who only believes in what she touches, sees or hears, "commented Bobby

"And then, how come _Thumbelina_ was talking to this guy ... Sauron, if she's never read the book?" Asked Logan

"I do not know" replied Ororo "on the other hand is the fact that Emma received the same torment as Kitty, does not it?"

Emma Frost, who was extremely thoughtful, nodded slowly.

"Kitty was tortured by the so-called Sauron when she told him they would beat him and make him pay for what he had done," she said.

"They?" Bobby asked "who would she refer to?"

"Probably Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, the four hobbits, Gandalf and all those with whom they allied" replied Ororo

"So ... does that mean that Kitty ... is living the novel?" Asked in disbelief Bobby

"I cannot think of another explanation"

"But how is she living the novel if she does not know it?"

"I do not know"

Logan cursed under his breath. That seemed so crazy! Kitty was living in the middle of a novel, or rather, fairy tale! How could they not wake her up? That was more like a deep sleep, a nightmare if you want to call it that for the torment!

"For me she is dreaming" he said after a few moments

"With something she does not know?" Ororo asked.

"This was Charles's favorite book, was not it?"

Ororo nodded.

"I rescued the volumes from the ruins of the Mansion X" she replied

"So, Charles must have told her this fairy story at least once. Charles loved it and, if I remember correctly, even he wanted to tell me "

"But you would not listen, just like Kitty"

"The truth is that the story was silly. Charles had very good things and was a person to admire, but his taste in literature left much to be desired "

"With that you love the literature Logan," she said wryly and with a smile. Logan could do no less than smile at the mutant

"But ... if it's a dream, then we could wake her up, could not we?" Said Bobby "we could inject some substance to wake her up"

"The idea of the kid does not seem at all bad," said Logan

"I do not think that works," said Emma who had been thinking all this time as she stared at Kitty

They all turned.

"Why?" Asked Ororo.

"Maybe ... maybe Kitty is not in the middle of a dream created by her mind" said Emma slowly and as if she was not quite sure what she was saying "maybe ... she's in another realm"

They all stared at her in astonishment.

"You mean Kitty really is in Middle-Earth?" Asked in disbelief Ororo "Middle-Earth does not exist! As much as it seems in Tolkien's books, Middle-Earth does not exist!"

"So how do you explain that Marrow is there, too? And how do you explain that I have suffered the same torment as Kitty only, that in my case was mentally? And how do you explain that the Eye of Fire ... Sauron ... has also received a blow from my mind? "

"You attacked him telepathically?" Ororo asked.

"Not quite. Rather I made a kind of mirror to protect myself and to bounce the attack, but I know that it affected him because he also shouted at the same time that Kitty and I "

There was a silence that was broken by Logan cursing under his breath.

"Of all the ideas and possibilities, this is the craziest and stupid I've heard not only in this case but in all my life! That Kitty is in a realm where an Eye of Fire called Sauron apparently wants to kill everyone and conquer the world? That's a nonsense! Stupid! "

"There is no other way to explain it, Logan!" Snapped Emma who had already despaired the mutant's incredulity "in a dream you can certainly be attacked by the mind of the person wearing the camouflage of some character or object, but this ... this it was not a mental attack or telepath. I have never felt such power in my life! If only Thanos! On the other hand, why would Marrow appear in Kitty's dream if Kitty did not care at all about that mutant? "

"She has a point," Bobby murmured.

"And supposing Middle-Earth is a realm, why only her mind is there? Why has not her body disappeared? " asked Logan

"That ... that's the thing to discover, as well as who sent her to that realm called Middle-Earth and why" Emma replied.

* * *

 **And this chapter basically focused on the X-Men. Apparently, the power of Sauron is large enough that a mutant as powerful as the 'White Queen' is 'wounded' in that way; But also apparently she has enough power to hurt, even momentarily to Sauron ... which would indicate that certainly the mutants are descendants of the Blue Wizards.**

 **Is Emma Frost right? Will they find in time the reason why Kitty is there, who sent her to Middle-Earth, in case she is right?**

 **And what about the good guys in Middle-Earth?**

 **Waiting for your reviews, guys!**


	33. Am I in love'

**Greetings to everyone around the world!**

 **Before writing this chapter, I would especially like to thank Steve993 for his thoughtful reviews that are a great help to this story, as well as to invite the other readers to leave their reviews which will always be welcome and of great help.**

 **In the previous chapter we saw that Kitty had a little chat with Sauron and now the X-Men do not know exactly what to think: Kitty is in the middle of a fantastic dream created by her mind? Or is she in another realm where Middle-Earth is a real place?**

 **Gandalf also decided, as we all know, to go to Minas Tirith to warn them of the danger and take Pippin and Kitty with him. It was certainly a question ... would Kitty always be in state of phasing? Or would the spell that Gandalf used to protect her help her return to her normal state?**

 **And now, in this chapter we will see a subject that, although it has been treated, has not been totally at least not by Kitty and is ... that she will fully realize what is really happening between her and Legolas.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 33: 'Am I in love?'**_

As soon the talk with King Théoden had finished, Gandalf had immediately made his way to the stables of the castle where _Shadowfax_ was. He was followed by Pippin and Merry.

"Of all the inquisitive hobbits, Peregrin Took, you are the worst!" was saying Gandalf "hurry, hurry!"

"Where are we going?" asked Pippin

But Gandalf didn't answer, instead it was Merry who said angrily,

"Why did you look? Why do you always have to look?!"

"I don't know. I can't help it!" tried to excuse himself Pippin

"You never can" said wryly Merry

"I'm sorry, all right! I won't do it again!" said Pippin in despair of so much scolding from Gandalf and now, from his relative.

"Don't you understand?" went on Merry in the same tune "the Enemy thinks you have the One Ring. He's going to be looking for you Pip! They have to get out of here! Not to mention that because of YOU is that now Kitty is in this predicament!"

Pippin's face darkened at hearing this. It was true. If he hadn't touched the _Palantir_ , Kitty wouldn't have to take it from his hands and she wouldn't be in danger neither she would have to come with them.

"She'll be alright, Merry?" asked whispering Pippin

Merry didn't answer. He just walked away to the stables where Gandalf was already entering.

"Merry?" asked worried Pippin "are you coming with me?"

But Merry's answer was,

"Come on!"

* * *

Kitty had quickly changed the pale blue dress that Éowyn had lent her and which she had worn during the party, the clothes she usually wore, and that of her home-realm. From there she had gone to the stables. Kitty still felt a strange feeling that ran all over her body, it was the same feeling she had when she began to continually use her mutant skill. The girl was afraid she would end up fading. What had she been thinking when she'd taken the _Palantir_ from Pippin's hands? But now, there was no remedy. The only thing that could be considered as consolation was that the hobbit had not suffered much and that, instead, had reached to glimpse of the next target of Sauron, whereas she had had the opportunity to insult to Sauron and to know that Dark Lord was really interested in the mutants.

When she arrived at the stables, she found that Legolas was already there and had prepared the best horse of all Rohan. A handsome gray stallion that was the fastest and most resistant to any race, which would be very necessary because they would go to the fast pace of _Shadowfax_.

The elf's face showed complete desolation. His beloved Kitty was in great danger as much of fade as because Sauron was so interested in her that he would probably do anything to have her in his power. So close he had been to tell her that he loved her! So close had he been to give her his Fëa! But now ... for the stupidity of a hobbit and that Kitty had taken the reckless decision to save him, is that they were in this terrible situation.

Kitty smiled sweetly to try to cheer him up. She could not bear that her dear friend (or whatever label he might be) was in such a state of mind, especially when she knew that the elves felt more intensely any of the emotions.

"Everything is already prepared for your trip" said in a voice dull and sad Legolas without being able to see her in the eyes

"Thank you" she replied "Legolas" said after a moment "look at me"

The elf made an effort and stuck his blue eyes into her hazel-colored ones. That color that so much fascinated him and that was lost in them.

"I'll be fine," Kitty continued, once he looked her in the eye. "Gandalf goes with me and he's an _Ishtari_ , if something happens to me, he can prevent something bad from happening"

"But what if he cannot? And if it goes beyond his abilities? "The elf asked anguished, taking her hand and squeezing it tightly.

"Do not worry. Nothing like that is going to happen. Do not lose hope Legolas. Hope is the last thing that dies in every living thing. We will see each other again in Minas Tirith. Besides, I'm not going to go that bad. Do you remember that I have the ring that Boromir gave me? "She added with a smile while showing him the jewel.

Legolas swallowed hard. He saw this so far away! So impossible! Oh Válar, when would it be that he would see her again! When? When could he tell her how much he loved her! When could he tell her that his Fëa was hers? Oh, when, when!

"Kitty!" Gandalf called at that moment.

The mutant turned.

"I have to go," she said softly.

She took a couple of steps, but then suddenly stopped. As if an idea had suddenly come to mind. She turned and looked at Legolas, who saw her with anguished face, sadly and unable to say a word. She looked at Gandalf who was enlisting _Shadowfax_ , then turned to Legolas.

Kitty felt she could not leave the elf like that, did not know what made her think that, but it was a fact: she could not leave the elf like that. But ... what could she do? She could not stay, her duty was to go with Gandalf and Pippin to Minas Tirith for the sake of all, but the sad and desolate expression on his face was so painful for Kitty that she knew she could not leave without doing or saying something special, the question was ... what?

She did not know anything about that sort of thing. She wished Ororo would have been! She could have given her a couple of tips in that area because the mutant loved medieval literature as well as the Professor, either of them could have suggested what to do or what to say. For the first time, Kitty cursed herself inwardly for not paying more attention to it and accepting the novels that the Professor had recommended so many times.

What to do? What to do?

Suddenly, something came to mind that she had heard from both Ororo and the Professor. Formerly ladies gave knights whom they especially cared for a necklace, ring, handkerchief, even a lock of hair as a symbol of good luck and affection or ... love. Kitty did not stop to think even for a moment whether she loved Legolas or not, just from the depths of her heart wanted to give him something special to encourage. But ... what to give? She had nothing personal or valuable, she had neither a handkerchief nor a ring, and she certainly would not cut her hair even if there were scissors at hand, that last option seemed very foolish to Kitty. What could she give him? Suddenly it dawned on her: she could give him her swan pendant necklace made of crystal. Yes, that was an excellent choice because her necklace was one of her favorites, the only one left behind after the destruction of Mansion X, she had always used it long before she reached Middle-Earth, yes, that necklace was an excellent choice.

So, she took off her necklace that had a crystal swan as a pendant, looked at the jewel for a moment without knowing exactly what to do, whether to give it in his hand or put it on his neck. Finally, and to the unprecedented amazement of Legolas, she decided to put it on his neck. Now, if not badly remembered, she had to say some gallant and special words, she could not just go after giving the gift. But ... what was it? Kitty had no idea, and the elf's astonished face did not help much.

"Ah ... well ... um ... I hope it helps you, that is, so you do not feel ... wrong? And then ... think I'm coming back? Um ... ah ... I think I should have put it in your hand, right? I have not seen any male, including elves, wear necklaces ... they do not.. wait, Aragorn does ... but hey, I suppose his is another case or something, no? ... ah ... um ... I hope it serves you "stammered Kitty blushing intensely and without to be able to see him in the eyes

She heard Legolas chuckle, felt him gently take her chin and make her look into his eyes. Kitty was stunned because the elf's gaze was amused and full of affection, tenderness, ... of ... love. His glistening eyes no longer from tears of anguish or sadness but from the emotion so great that his heart seized upon receiving such a lucky charm from his beloved. His smile was full of sweetness and affection.

"Um ... ah ... you do not have to tease" Kitty said blushing even more if that was possible "you know I'm not good at this, in fact, I'm pretty clumsy so ..."

A tender kiss on the cheek stopped her in her rambling and unable to avoid it, she smiled as an imperceptible chill ran down her back. Legolas took her gently by the shoulders and smiled sweetly at her.

"No," he said. "You're not clumsy, you're just different. This is your way of wishing me good luck and consoling me. A way that I love and personally, I like much more than if you told me any of the typical phrases that usually say the other ladies "

Kitty could not help but smile as her cheeks flushed even more.

"Really?" She asked.

Legolas nodded.

"I treasure and love those words as you have no idea," he said.

"Well," said Kitty, who slowly regained her witty humor "then I can say that I have invented a new way to wish good luck and give lucky charms ... the Kitty's way!"

Legolas laughed amused. No doubt his beloved young lady was extremely witty, even in times of sadness knew light the gloomily mood.

"Kitty!" Gandalf called more impatiently.

"One moment," the mutant replied.

She turned to the elf who stared at her, his eyes bright with tears of emotion as well as at the young woman's comments.

"By the way," said Kitty, "I want my necklace back, uh? It's a necklace that I really like, in fact, it's my favorite, so I want it back. And ... ah! I do not want it back from the hand of a dead or dying elf, I want it back the same way I gave it to you, uh? "

Legolas chuckled, stroked her face and hair, and hugged her tenderly.

"I promise you, Melin," he said in her ear.

Kitty looked at him seriously, but in her hazel eyes a light mirth glowed.

"And when you give me back my necklace, you'll have to tell me what it means to ... _'le melin'_ " she added

Legolas felt for a moment that his heart stopped for a moment. Yes, of course he would, and now that he saw Kitty show her such affection that she gave him as her favorite necklace. Kitty looked at him for a moment with a playful light smile.

" _Oboete oite kudasai: Subete no ikimono de shinu saigo no mono ga kibōdesu_ " she said, leaving Legolas stunned because he had never heard a language like this in his entire life.

"What does it mean?" He asked.

"I'll tell you that when you tell me what means _'Kitty, le melin'_ " she replied "do not worry, it's not bad"

"Kitty!" He called more than impatient Gandalf

"One minute," she answered.

Kitty turned and looked at him for a moment directly in the eyes as that mirth light that had animated her eyes disappeared and was replaced by a sweet, tender and affectionate.

"Take care of Legolas. I'll see you soon, " she told him.

And after a moment's hesitation, she stood on tiptoe, gently took his face and gave him a long and tender kiss at the corner of his lips. This done, she smiled at him for the last time, mounted on her horse and immediately went to where Gandalf was and waiting impatiently with Pippin, both mounted on _Shadowfax_.

* * *

While all this was happening, the hobbits and Gandalf had arrived to the stables.

Gandalf lifted up Pippin on _Shadowfax's_ back.

"How far is Minas Tirith?" asked the hobbit

"Three day's ride, as the Nazgûl flies. We better hope we don't have one of those on our tail"

"Or that you find Avalanche" added gloomily Merry

At hearing this Pippin paled. He knew that though Kitty was going to go with them, she wasn't in the best of the healthy conditions. The voice of Merry took his out of his momentary reverie.

"Here. Something for the road" he said while handing a pouch

"Last of the Longbottom Leaf?!" exclaimed surprised Pippin

"I know you've run out. You smoke too much, Pip" answered seriously Merry

"But we'll see each other soon, won't we?"

"I don't know. I don't know what's going to happen" answered with broken voice Merry

"Merry!" said anguished Pippin

Gandalf, who had already mounted on his horse called for the third time to Kitty who was still with Legolas. The mutant after giving a long kiss in the cheek to Legolas, ran after Gandalf, mounted on her gray horse immediately ready for the journey that promised to be tiring and dangerous.

"Run _Shadowfax_. Show us the meaning of the haste"

And both, wizard and mutant left at full speed the stables.

"Merry!" shouted again in worry and fear Pippin

While Kitty turned back and gave a last glance to Legolas while made a slight gesture of farewell.

* * *

Merry ran to a watchtower and climbed it followed closely by Aragorn who had seen the hobbit and was worried for him because the hobbit's face shown worry and despair.

"He's always followed me" said Merry when he saw Aragorn next to him "everywhere I went, since before we were tweens. I would get him into the worst sort of trouble, but I was always there to get him out, and now… he's gone. Just like Frodo and Sam"

Aragorn put a hand on Merry's shoulder and said,

"One thing I've learned about hobbits: they are most hardy folk"

"Foolhardy maybe. He's a Took" answered Merry

Aragorn couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

Once he stepped down from the watchtower after talking for a moment with Merry, Aragorn turned to Legolas, who was staring at the horizon. Surely, thanks to his keen elf look, he could still see the two horses carrying the wizard, the hobbit and his beloved.

"She'll be fine," he said. "Gandalf will not let anything happen to her. In addition, it is probable that Kitty with the help of the magic that exists in Middle-Earth recovers, after all she is descended from the two Blue Wizards and the abilities of the mutants are potentialized "

Legolas seemed not to have listened to his friend, but after a moment he nodded slowly.

"Yes, she'll be fine," he said as his right hand touched the crystal swan on the necklace Kitty had given him

Aragorn noticed this and smiled inwardly. Who would have said that Kitty was one of those maidens who gave lucky charms! Or rather, who would say that Kitty would change to the degree of putting aside her ideas and customs in order to console the elf she loved?

"Did Kitty give it to you?"

Legolas nodded, his eyes lighting up at the mere memory.

"I never thought that ... a female would ever give me something like that" he said "and even less I thought the woman I love with all my Fëa, that in her home-realm does not get used to doing this but considered as something silly, and that I could not even say that I love her, would give me such a beautiful lucky charm "he said while blushing the tip of his ears

Aragorn smiled.

"Did she say something to you?"

"She said she wanted it back because it was her favorite necklace. And that she did not want it back from the hands of a dead or dying elf, but in the same way that she had given it to me, so did she want it back "

Aragorn chuckled.

"Kitty will never stop being Kitty," he said.

"Yes," admitted Legolas "and that's what makes her so unique, so special, so different"

Aragorn smiled again. It was a fact, Kitty loved the elf deeply and this pleased him greatly because his friend was reciprocated with the same intensity in affection. That is, Kitty, the girl from another realm with a strong temper, who would have done such a thing ... yes, no doubt that the girl loved him. Had she already noticed it?

"Besides she said something to me in a language of her home-realm and she said she would not tell me what it meant until I told her what _'le melin'_ means," added Legolas with a smile

Aragorn turned to the elf who had not turned his eyes from the horizon, and yet he did not even need to look directly into his eyes. The elf seemed to shine and float in his love, and more so because that action of Kitty only proved to both of them that she loved Legolas deeply, even if she had not yet realized herself.

* * *

That night Gandalf and Kitty rested, not so much for them as for Kitty's horse and the hobbit. The noble animal had shown a great stamina being able for most of the day to follow the pace of _Shadowfax_ , but the beautiful horse of Gandalf was the leader of the _'meara_ ', so there was no horse that could make him compete in any. So they had stopped to give Kitty's horse a good rest.

For a long time, no one had spoken. Pippin slept soundly as he spoke in his sleep, which was no longer surprising, not after having treated the hobbit for months and months; While the two horses grazed quietly, and Gandalf and Kitty were each engrossed in their thoughts in the midst of the darkness of the night, as no fire had been lit by the wizard's command.

"I noticed you're not wearing your swan necklace," Gandalf said suddenly, as if talking about the weather, taking his pipe out of his mouth

Kitty shivered slightly. What was his idea? What was his goal? Because if there was something that Kitty had learned all along, it was that Gandalf never spoke without knowledge.

"I gave it to Legolas" answered as calmly as possible

"Hmm ... and why, if I may know?"

"I saw him sad and disconsolate. I thought it was a good way to cheer him up "

"I thought in your home-realm did not have that custom"

"There is not, but with that I have been several months here, had finished to stick some customs of here. I wonder if I'll talk differently when I get back? "

Gandalf raised a surprised eyebrow and, most of all, troubled; But for the moment he gave more importance to the other subject that sought to know the truth.

"And what did Legolas say?" He asked quietly.

"It was a pleasure to see him," Kitty replied, smiling at the memory of what the elf had said. "He considered it to be something super special ... even if I'm very clumsy when it comes to those things," she added. "Could you give me some classes on that kind of clichés? Do you think Éowyn knows anything about that? "

Gandalf chuckled.

"I do not think it's necessary," he said. "For Legolas, what you've said is more than enough and perfect. Better than any lady, however well versed in such situations, would know to say "

Kitty smiled. Yes, it was true, the elf had told her that. Suddenly an idea came to mind, perhaps if she knew the answer beforehand she might know what exactly that elf was holding because many of his actions denoted a deeper affection that might well be called 'love'.

"Hey Gandalf" she called after a few moments "you know how to speak Sindarin, right?"

"So is"

"What does _'le melin'_ mean?"

The wizard smiled with his pipe between his teeth. So, Legolas had already declared her his love ... but apparently the poor elf had told her in Sindarin. No doubt that declaring love for someone was the most difficult thing to do with the fear of what might happen.

"I'm not going to tell you, Kitty," he replied.

"But why not? I do not think it's a bad thing, but I cannot help but spell those words in my mind. I know they have a much greater meaning than I can imagine, but I do not know what it could be "

"They certainly have a very special meaning, Kitty, you're right about that. But I'm not going to tell you "

"But why? Because you cannot? What's wrong with that? "

"It does not have anything bad in it, but those words are only for Legolas to tell them again and tell you their meaning"

Kitty scoffed. She hated so much secrecy. Her heart told her that those two words were very, very special. The reason? It was the one that did not know or ... did not want to realize? Gandalf's words made her think that maybe she had not wanted to think and face reality at all.

"And tell me Kitty, why did you give him your necklace? I mean, I know you've been here a long time, but considering your temper ... you're not the one who would give so easily something so emotionally valuable to you. So ... why did you do it? "

"I already told you, because I wanted to encourage him"

"You could have given him words of encouragement"

"I told them, but they were not enough"

"Well, then a hug. The elves are not very adept at such loving displays, but considering that he has embraced you a couple of times, that would have helped him "

"Yes, but this was more ... special"

"Why?"

"I do not know, I just know it was a more special situation and I had to do something as special as the situation so that Legolas would feel good." She sighed "really Gandalf, I do not know exactly what moved me but I know my heart longed to do something special to cheer him "She chuckled after a few moments" and it is strange Gandalf, because for him I have changed enough ... that is, I have not only given to the 'chivalrous' way my necklace so as to see him more animated and not so desolate and distressed; I also said for the first time in my life the words _'please forgive me'_ and it was precisely with him; I have given hugs in which I have put all my affection as I have never done and it has been precisely with him; come on! Even when I fought against Marrow, he was the main reason I was fighting, he and Middle-Earth! "She chuckled again" so, as you see, I have changed a lot "She paused" why do you think is? That is, nobody changes as well, there is always a reason. Why do you think I've changed so much for him? And besides the best thing of the matter, it has been that I have changed for my good in my life. Why do you think? That is, I look for the answer and I do not find one that is really correct or that seems to me the correct one "

Gandalf chuckled in amazement at the ingenuity of that descendant of the Blue Wizards. Undoubtedly, that being a mutant did not mean that one was not naive in matters of feelings.

"Do not mock Gandalf!" Exclaimed offended Kitty, "I finally show you confidence and you make fun of me!"

"I'm not making fun of you, my dear girl, I'm just surprised you did not notice"

"Okay, if I'm so naive then ... enlighten me, oh great and wise Gandalf!" She replied wryly.

"My dear child, you have changed so much and, fortunately, you have changed for good because you love him. And from what I see, you love him with all your heart, with all your soul "

Kitty froze at those words.

Gandalf looked at her smiling earnestly at the young woman's expression and continued smoking quietly leaving a Kitty confused and astonished at the revelation she had just had.

* * *

Sauron was not only furious but also troubled. Apparently, the mutants, specifically _Shadowcat_ had the audacity to insult him and challenge him. Not anyone would dare to that! Not even Saruman and that he was an _Ishtari_! Decidedly that mutant, descendant of the Blue Wizards had many guts to speak to him of that way and, even, to spit to him at the foot of his tower. No doubt the mutant believed she was safe from him, that she was strong enough to face him and defeat him, she and her insignificant friends.

Sauron had to accept it, he feared that Isildur's heir would return to the throne and that Gondor would have king again, he feared that Aragorn would fulfill his destiny and especially now that he knew that _Shadowcat_ was unconditional of that damn man and of the cause, not to mention that the mutant had in very high regard the wood-elf named Legolas. Damn elf! Who was he so that _Shadowcat_ would prefer that inferior being to ally himself? Sauron swore to himself that when he had his Ring, he would take revenge on the elf named Legolas and torment the elf, himself until the wood-elf became unrecognizable, yes ... and would force _Shadowcat_ to be present during the torments he would inflict on the elf. That would be only a small portion of what the insolent mutant would pay, which she thought she could speak to him as if he were anybody just for the fact that she knew she was a descendant of the two Blue Wizards.

But it was not just his mind. There was the fact that he had been 'attacked' so to speak, in a way he had never been in his life. He did not even remember that his master and lord, Morgoth, had been attacked in the same way. To have been attacked and, moreover, hurt ... mentally, because that was the only word that came to mind. The physical torment he had inflicted on _Shadowcat_ had bounced him but wounded him in the mind. How had that been possible? And who had caused it? He remembered very clearly that while he had been in his little chat with _Shadowcat_ , he had sensed without any mistake, that someone or something wanted to enter the space, to the mind of both. _Shadowcat_ seemed to have suffered this intrusion from the beginning, obviously because she was not as powerful as he was, but even he, being the Dark Lord of Mordor, whom everyone feared had ended up being annoying and, worst of all, hurting whatever was or whoever had tried to intrude on their little chat.

Who would have such a skill? None of the _Ishtari_ or the _Three Great Wise_ , not even Lord Glorfindel, still less a mutant because simply _Shadowcat_ had also been wounded. Who could have been? And where did it come from? He knew it had been a woman because he still remembered the sharp cry of pain that was not _Shadowcat's_ but another woman's. Would someone from another place try to get _Shadowcat_ out of there? But who? And how had she managed to get into that place? Those questions kept spinning in his head, or rather Sauron's mind. It was necessary to make clear that and for that, it was necessary to have in his power as soon as his Ring, only thus would have the power enough to get the answers he wanted, not to mention that he could get revenge on that insolent mutant and all those to whom she considered her as friends.

Unfortunately, he could not move from Barad-Dûr. Disadvantages of when one is only present in a great all-seeing Eye of Fire. No doubt his appearance was chilling and frightening anyway, but that was still impractical. He remembered that Avalanche had left in search of the two hobbits to take them prisoners and give him the Ring. But where would the mutant be at that time?

He had learned from the King of Angmar that Avalanche had destroyed the main wall of Osgiliath, which was just the city where his Eye of Fire had seen his Ring. So, most likely Avalanche would have followed the two hobbits and Gollum, who had come to see a Nâzgul. To where would that miserable being lead them? Surely for some mortal place because he had always wanted to keep the One Ring, his _'precious_ ' as he called it.

Fortunately, Avalanche was probably behind them, perhaps on their heels. When would the mutant get it? It was necessary for Avalanche to get it as soon as possible. How to know how the search was going? Not to mention that it was necessary to warn him that it was indispensable that he hurry because it could well happen that _Shadowcat_ wanted to kill Avalanche as she had killed Marrow.

Sauron knew perfectly well that Avalanche hated _Shadowcat_ to death. Obviously if he told mutant that the One Ring was the only way Sauron could kill _Shadowcat_ after tormenting her along with the wood-elf and finding out why a woman's mind had been present while he had his little chat with _Shadowcat_ , Avalanche would hurry and do the impossible to get the One Ring as soon as possible. So, he decided to send a couple of orcs mounted in Wargs to Osgiliath and from there they would look for Avalanche to give him the order about the One Ring and the news that involved.

* * *

Kitty had been thoughtful all night and the next after she had spoken to Gandalf and the wizard told her in all words that she was in love with Legolas. She had not even exchanged words with him or Pippin, barely noticing where the two horses galloped quickly. Only in her mind were the words of Gandalf: _'My dear child, you have changed so much and, fortunately, you have changed for good because you love him. And from what I see, you love him with all your heart, with all your soul'_

Was it true? Was it true that Kitty had ended up falling in love with Legolas? But how had that been possible! Kitty had firmly determined not to have any other romantic relationship unless she really fell in love with the person and the other person really loved her, that Kitty was sure that person would really love her and never betray her, only so Kitty would be willing, not to accept it, to THINK it if she accepted the love of that person or not.

And here she had fallen in love with the elf. It had to be accepted, Legolas had always shown a great affection and care towards her, except for the moment when he had considered her as a witch and agent of Saruman, but later ... the elf himself by motu proprio had told her almost all his problems and existential dilemmas so as to remedy the error so great he had made by saying a cold _'I'm so sorry'_. And since then, he had treated her with as much kindness as possible, which gradually became affection and affection which became ever deeper and more sincere until the moment he had embraced and kissed her on the forehead (and once on the cheek) a couple of times and on both occasions had shown a great affection that went beyond that which a friend would have.

Yes, the description of what Kitty had decided as to the other person was fully complied with Legolas's behavior towards her, perhaps more than that. Maybe that was the reason why Kitty slowly and unwittingly (or inadvertently) became fond of the elf to the point of being able to say words like _'please, forgive me'_ or really show her affection towards another person, in this case him. Kitty had never seriously considered why she had opened up with Legolas or why she had given him her necklace or why every time she was with him or saw him, she felt different, she had never seriously thought about it because she really did not want to realize what was happening. Why? Because Kitty was afraid that it would happen to her again as with the bastard Colossus. But now ... now it was different, now Kitty was not afraid because she knew that Legolas would never abandon her and that it would not matter how difficult the situation was, he would be there for her unconditionally.

Kitty came to the conclusion that she had ended up falling in love with the elf. She longed to make him happy, to see him smile, to show her both affection and love just as he showed it to her, wanted to be always by his side, yes ... only someone in love thought and longed to do such a thing.

And Legolas? Did he love her? Or did he just show up as a close friend? Everyone said that the elves were extremely kind and polite, perhaps to Legolas she was just that: a very close and dear friend. That thought was very painful for Kitty; However, something very different happened to what she had thought when she had wanted to win the heart of Colossus, something very different considering her temper and was that, she was willing to continue loving him although he did not correspond to her because the love that she felt for him was unconditional, was not based on whether he helped her or if he was affectionate with her, no ... the love she had was unconditional and would never stop loving him.

 _'Yes, definitely, I'm in love,_ ' Kitty thought when she reached this point of reflection.

* * *

"I've noticed you very thoughtful, Kitty," Gandalf said suddenly on the third night and taking her out of her reverie. They had stopped to rest Kitty's horse and Pippin.

Kitty startled.

"Ah, yes! I've been thinking about what you told me "

"And what have you thought, if I may know?"

"You're right: I'm in love with Legolas" Kitty chuckled "I have no idea how it happened, but the point is that. I love him with all my heart and that explains many things "

Gandalf smiled with his pipe between his teeth. It was a good sign that the young woman accepted it.

"Do you think he loves me too, Gandalf?" Kitty asked timidly after a moment.

"I do not know," he lied, "you could ask him"

Kitty blushed intensely. Luckily for her, the darkness of the night concealed her red cheeks.

"I do not think it is a good idea," she murmured.

"And why not? You are not a maid who stops for that kind of thing "

"You're right, and in other circumstances I would. In fact, I once did "

"And what happened?" Gandalf asked as he watched her stop.

"I was cheated," Kitty replied so quietly that the wizard could barely hear her. It was obvious that this had been a very painful experience for her.

"He, that fucked bastard, felt compromised ... I do not know ... the case is that he pretended to love me and then ... betrayed me with another" she added after a few moments "and although I know that Legolas would never do that, I do not want him to feel him compromised" She Paused "I think it's best to wait until time decides," she added.

"I know what your answer would be in case he fell in love with you, but ... what would you do in case he did not love you?" Asked Gandalf interested

"I would still love him," Kitty answered quietly, without ever avoiding an accent of sadness "always, until the end of my days. What really matters to me is that he is happy, not that he loves me ... that, is secondary. The prime thing is him and his happiness "

* * *

 **And finally, Kitty has ended up realizing that she loves Legolas. Fortunately, she had the good sense to accept it instead of deciding to keep the elf away. Something that will help a lot to the moment when Legolas declares his love to her ... clear is if the war and Sauron gives them time.**

 **And speaking of Sauron ... the Dark Lord is troubled by what has happened. What will Avalanche's reaction be? Is that what Kitty predicted? Is it the one Sauron expects? Will it be something totally different?**

 **As always, guys, I want to invite you to leave your reviews which are very important.**


	34. Unwelcome in Minas Tirith

**Hi guys!**

 **We have seen that Kitty has fortunately already realized that she loves Legolas and, best of all, that she accepts it ... especially considering the sad experience she had with Colossus.**

 **Now she, Pippin and Gandalf go to Minas Tirith to warn them about the danger. Recall that Kitty wears the ring that Boromir left her before he died.**

 **By the way, before I start I want to thank Steve993 for his reviews that are a great help, as I also want to add that reviews from all other readers are welcome.**

 **And now ... let's go to Chapter 34!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 34: Unwelcome to Minas Tirith**_

The next day, in the morning, after a long race, Gandalf, Pippin and Kitty finally crossed the forest and then a river for finally get to a plain.

"We've just passed into the realm of Gondor!" said Gandalf to Kitty

The mutant smiled. She was excited because she would finally see the city beloved by her dearest friend Boromir: Minas Tirith.

* * *

They crested a hill and to the astonishment of Kitty, a large city appeared. This city from afar looked like a huge white cone. According to what Boromir had told her, the city was built in levels so that's why it has that strange appearance. Kitty had never understood why Minas Tirith was known as 'The White City' but now it was pretty obvious for her, the city shone as a huge white pearl. Indeed, it was the most beautiful city she had ever known, except of course of Caras Galadhon… but that didn't count because it was Lady Galadriel's realm and, come on! Lady Galadriel was the most beautiful elleth, at least for Kitty. Maybe that was because she hadn't met Aragorn's beloved: Arwen Undómiel.

* * *

"Make way! Make way!" shouted impatiently Gandalf to the people while they were going on horseback to the castle, where it was supposed the king lived, but that nowadays it was the Steward of Gondor who lived there.

Kitty didn't know too much about the story but that Isildur's heir for whatever reason (a reason she didn't known), was banished or kind of and so, in the mean time it was the Steward of Gondor who ruled the place, in this case, Boromir's father: Lord Dénethor.

Kitty looked to her surroundings amazed, certainly Boromir hadn't lied at all about the beauty of his city and, actually, his description was very poor of what she was seeing. She would had loved to stay there and take a stroll through the city and know it, but Gandalf had other planes. He headed directly to the castle that was in the top of the city and from where the whole city could be seen, it was a wonderful sight which also Kitty would have loved to enjoy but, again, she couldn't because Gandalf was already dismounting, and was walking across the courtyard at fast pace, so fast that Pippin couldn't reach him, even Kitty was almost jogging behind the wizard.

* * *

In the middle of the courtyard the hobbit stopped at the foot of a tree which didn't have any leaf and, however, its trunk was white as white as the city itself.

"It's the tree, Gandalf!" exclaimed Pippin pointing to the tree

"Yes" answered the wizard who, for a moment, had stopped ""the _White Tree of Gondor, the Tree of the King_. Lord Dénethor, however, is NOT the king. He is a steward only, a caretaker of the throne"

Kitty noticed that Gandalf's tune wasn't the most pleasant one, he seemed to be more like… angry, upset? It was understandable because the reason that had made them to go there at fast pace, but she had also noticed the way Gandalf had emphasized the word 'not'. Something told Kitty that maybe and just maybe Lord Dénethor had decided that he wouldn't be only the Steward of Gondor but the king. If that was so, then she understood now why Boromir had told her in Lothlórien that his father was failing in his duty as steward, maybe Boromir had already noticed this and his honor told him that this wasn't good but wrong and could even say: treason. And maybe and just maybe that was the reason of why the tree was dry and without leaf; because if THAT tree was _The Tree of the King_ and if Lord Dénethor wasn't the right one, then… it was like a kind of proof or protest of what was doing the lord.

At reaching this point of her pondering, Kitty shook her head inwardly. She was making too much conjectures for such a simple tree. Maybe she was becoming like any of the inhabitants of Middle-Earth, all of them who believed in presages and magic and so on… Kitty sighed annoyed inwardly. That was certainly ridiculous for her, a techie! And yet, she had seen so many things through all those months that it would be necessary to be a deaf and blind person to believe otherwise.

* * *

"Kitty! Kitty!" she heard Gandalf's voice

The young woman blinked a couple of times and saw in front of her to Gandalf who clearly was impatient.

"This is not time for remembering an especial person!" chided her Gandalf

At hearing this Kitty blushed. She knew about who he was talking about.

"I wasn't thinking on…on… on… !" said blushed and offended but without being able to finish the sentence, especially at seeing Pippin's confused face

"Then what did I told you and Pippin about Lord Dénethor?"

Kitty blushed. She had been so absorbed in her ponderings that she hadn't even noticed that Gandalf had been speaking

"You haven't even listened to what I instructed to you and Pippin of what to do before Lord Dénethor" chided her again Gandalf "so now, listen carefully and this time pay attention Kitty" He paused "you better than anyone know whose Lord Dénethor and his kinship with Boromir, so telling him news about Boromir's fate would be most unwise. And do not mention about Frodo or the Ring nor Aragorn and even less of your mutation and of who you are descendant"

"But Gandalf… Boromir gave me his ring so I could be here safe and sound" protested Kitty showing the wizard the jewel "I won't be in any danger! Of course, I won't say a word about the One Ring and Aragorn, I'm not stupid; but about me and Boromir's fate…"

"Not a word!" cut her Gandalf "this ring if Boromir would be here, it would be a great help but Boromir is no longer here but dead. This would be more of trouble to us than of help"

Kitty pouted and scoffed while folding her arms. She didn't agree at all.

"You understand me, Kitty?" said Gandalf "you can't say a word about that ring"

The mutant nodded sulkily but in her mind, she had another answer.

"And about you Peregrin Took, it's better if you don't speak at all" added the wizard turning to the hobbit.

* * *

Hobbit, mutant and wizard entered to the main hall and slowly approached to the Steward's Throne where an old man of about 60 years old, long grayish hair, gray eyes and haggard features was sitting. He was wearing a rich black robe, a huge ring in his middle finger of his left hand. In his hands, he was holding a broken horn that immediately the three recognized: the Horn of Gondor, the horn that Boromir had always at his side.

At seeing this, tears blurred Kitty's sight. It was as if at this very moment, she could hear the hoarse sound of the horn when Boromir was blowing it calling for help. She again remembered as if it had been a couple of hours before, how had been that he had willingly stayed behind for stopping the orcs so the others could be prepared for facing the squad. She remembered perfectly the way he had said her goodbye: a hug, a kiss, a smile and the words ' _run away, Little One, run away and don't look back_ '. That was so painful for saying the least!

Gandalf's voice took her out of her sad memories.

"Hail, Dénethor, son of Ecthelion, Lord and Steward of Gondor. I come with tidings in this dark hour… and with counsel"

The Steward who all this time had been looking the broken horn in his hands without caring in the least the presence of his three visitors, at hearing this he looked up. Kitty noticed that Boromir had had some of his father's gestures but one, Lord Dénethor shown bitterness, anger and pain but the worst: a kind of evil madness.

"Perhaps you've come to explain this" he said while handling the broken horn "perhaps you've come to tell me why my son is dead"

The voice of Lord Dénethor was full of pain, sorrow but above all, anger a great anger.

Pippin walked in front of Gandalf and kneeled before Lord Dénethor.

"Boromir died to save us. He fell defending us from many foes"

"Pippin!" said angrily Gandalf

"I offer you my service, such as it is, in payment in this debt"

"This is my first command to you: how did you escape and my son did not? So mighty a man as he was" asked roughly Lord Dénethor showing thus his desire of the hobbit's death instead of Boromir's

"Because he wasn't killed by any foe" said a female voice

Gandalf turned around just to see Kitty passed him and facing Lord Dénethor.

"Your son certainly was a very mighty man, an excellent warrior, a man of honor… a great friend of mine" said Kitty "he killed dozens and dozens of terrible foes known as 'uruk-hai' but… he was killed treacherously by a mutant known as 'Marrow'"

At hearing this, Gandalf closed his eyes praying to the Válar to give him patience before he could slap in the back of the head to both, Kitty and Pippin, for their imprudence, or better said, foolishness. He knew Lord Dénethor, he knew that the Steward wasn't exactly the most honorable man as well as he wasn't the sanest man, not after his wife's death.

"Mutant?" repeated Lord Dénethor "I've heard of such beings, powerful and with abilities that no one else has" He looked directly to Kitty's eyes "I've heard that there's one known as Katherine Anne Pryde who it is said has the incredible ability of pass through things as if she were just a simple shadow… I wonder if you know her?" he asked with a very meaningful tune

This was getting worse. What would be the reaction of Lord Dénethor when knowing that his suspicions were right. Kitty looked serious but inside she was scared, maybe she speaks directly to Lord Dénethor hadn't been a good idea. If only Boromir would be there…! A reckless idea came to her mind. She shown him the ring that Boromir had left her before he died.

Lord Dénethor looked astonished.

"How did you get this?" he asked in low tune

"Your son, my dearest friend, gave it to me before he died" answered Kitty "he told me… he told me that this ring would allow me to be here and be safe… that this ring would help me because you are an honorable man. I'd be safe here from anyone"

Lord Dénethor looked up and saw Kitty's eyes glistening with tears. It was obvious that she had really cared for his son and that his death was a very painful memory for her.

"So… my son… fell in love with a mutant?" Lord Dénethor said with such tune that everyone realized that of the answer depended Kitty's fate

The young woman trembled inside. Of course, Boromir had never loved her! Not in such way! But then… what answer to give? Kitty lowered her gaze as blushed not for shyness but for shame while she was thinking _'I'm sorry Boromir, I'm truly sorry'_.

"I guess" she mumbled "he called me his _'Little One_ '"

Lord Dénethor hard expression changed immediately at hearing the pet name. He knew perfectly Odalyn's tragedy and for the first time, he noticed that Kitty had a great resemblance to the late Odalyn… maybe that was the reason his son had fallen for this… woman, mutant or whatever.

The fact of knowing that the woman who was before him was the famous mutant known as Katherine Anne Pryde and if the words that had reached him were true, she was helping with her ability to the so-called Aragorn… then she should be immediately imprisoned. But then again, he thought… Boromir had been his beloved son, his golden child, if Boromir had given that ring to this mutant woman so-called Katherine Anne Pryde, then he had truly been in love with her. But then again, he thought that she was helping to the Ranger to take the throne, HIS throne, the throne he would inherit to his beloved son so, she was… betraying him, betraying the memory of Boromir, in case she had really loved him. Yes, because she had said that Boromir had been her 'dearest' friend… yes, maybe the mutant so-called Katherine Anne Pryde was just lying.

"Please my lord…" started to say Kitty

"Did you love him?" asked Lord Dénethor without letting her finishing "did you love my son?"

Again, Kitty apologized with Boromir inwardly while she nodded and let her tears fall, tears of pain of losing a FRIEND.

"I did" she mumbled "but I called him _my dearest friend_ because I was afraid of what would you think if you knew that I loved him"

Gandalf had hidden behind him Pippin so Lord Dénethor wouldn't see the astonished face of the hobbit while he had glared him daggers threatening silently if he said a single word. The wizard was praying the Válar this worked because it was a fact, Kitty was playing a very, VERY dangerous card that if she was discovered, it would be her doom as well as Pippin's and Gandalf himself for he knew that Lord Dénethor had changed so much that he had lost all respect for everyone even an _Ishtari_.

"Afraid?" continued his interrogatory like a snake surrounding his prey, ready for the first misstep catch her and kill his prey.

"I've seen that you know already who I am. My kind not always are welcome but few are the ones who accepts us and… even love us like your son who understood me better than anyone" Well at least she wasn't lying… just a half because nowadays it was a certain elf who understood her better than any living being in both realms: Earth and Middle-Earth. "so I was afraid you'd hate me, that's why I've decided to use this beautiful lucky charm he gave me to ask your kindness for me and the hobbit"

"And if you loved so much my son then why are you helping this… Ranger of the North, the so-called Aragorn?" pressured more Lord Dénethor

Kitty had the hunch that behind that question there was something more, maybe Lord Dénethor knew Aragorn's true identity and maybe he didn't want to leave his position as Steward of Gondor and maybe her ponderings were right. But her answer came immediately to her mouth.

"Because he, as Gandalf and other more including this hobbit is trying to save Middle-Earth"

"You don't fool me, mutant!" said angrily Lord Dénethor while standing up violently from his throne "you know perfectly who's this Ranger"

"I don't know of what are you talking about!" exclaimed Kitty faking so well that Pippin believed her and Gandalf was surprised. Definitely, Kitty was really good at acting, if he didn't know her better, he would have sworn all the words she had said were true.

"You don't?" said Lord Dénethor "then let me show you that what I say is true. Isn't it, Gandalf?" He turned to the wizard "I know who rides with Théoden of Rohan. Oh, yes! Words have reached my ears of this Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and I tell you now: I will NOT bow to this Ranger from the North. Last of a ragged house long bereft of Lordship!"

"Authority is not given to you to deny the return of the King, _Steward_!" answered Gandalf emphasizing the word 'steward'

"The whole rule of Gondor is mine and no other's!" shouted angrily Lord Dénethor. He then turned to Kitty who still masked her true feelings with that mask of astonishment "so be careful Lady Katherine Anne Pryde to whom are you helping. Maybe with your actions you're staining the memory of my beloved son and the one who your heart chose" And he gave her again the ring that Boromir had given her.

* * *

That night Pippin was inspecting the armor and sword he was given that day while Gandalf was smoking but his heart was troubled. He was looking somberly towards Mordor. The worst had happened, Lord Dénethor wanted the throne for himself and he hadn't listened to him at all, it was just a miracle that he and Pippin were given a room during their stay in Minas Tirith, However, it was pretty obvious that both were unwelcome. Fortunately, Kitty's dangerous play had worked and she was in another room, not exactly welcome but at least in a relative safe place for her.

"So, I imagine this is just a ceremonial position" said suddenly Pippin while inspecting carefully his new armor and sword "I mean, they don't actually expect me to do any fighting… do they?"

Gandalf closed his eyes inwardly. Certainly, that hobbit named Peregrin Took was really fool. How was possible that he could think such a thing after he had talked without even thinking for a second what was he saying.

"You're in the service of the Steward now; you're going to have to do as you're told, Peregrin Took" replied Gandalf grumpily "ridiculous hobbit. 'Guard of the Citadel'…!" added the wizard more impatient. Definitely, he was really being angry for what had happened thanks to the hobbit named Pippin, because he started choking on his pipe. Seeing this, Pippin ran for a cup of water and handed it to him.

"Thank you" said Gandalf once he managed stop coughing

"There's no more stars. Is it time?" asked the hobbit after a while

"Yes"

Pippin leaned against the railing of the balcony and looked for a long moment the city. It's shinny whiteness had disappeared under the cloak of a heavy and no so natural darkness.

"It's so quiet" he mumbled

"It's the deep breath before the plunge" explained Gandalf

"I don't want to be in a battle but waiting on the _edge_ of one I can't escape is even worse! Is there any hope, Gandalf? For Frodo and Sam?"

"There never was much hope, just a fool's hope" said Gandalf who had always been a person who said the truth bluntly in those cases "our Enemy is ready, his full strength gathers. Not only orcs but men as well, legions of Haradrim form the South, mercenaries from the coast… all will answer Mordor's call" He paused "this will be the end of Gondor as we know it. Here the hammer stroke will fall the hardest. If the river is taken, if the garrison at Osgiliath falls, then the last defense of this city will be gone"

"But we have the White Wizard… that's got to count for something, Gandalf?" said Pippin trying to see the bright side of such dark situation, but it seemed that it didn't because the answer Gandalf gave him.

"Sauron has yet to reveal his deadliest servant. The one who would lead Mordor's armies in war. The one they say no living man can kill: the Witch-King of Angmar" He turned to the hobbit who had paled "you've met him before. He stabbed Frodo on Weathertop. He is the lord of the Nâzgul, the greatest of the nine. Minas Morgul is his lair" He paused while his voice turned more and more somber "we come to it at last, the great battle of our time. The board is set, the pieces are moving"

* * *

Gandalf heard a sob and turned. It was Pippin who was crying. Perhaps the hobbit was not a man of arms, nor had he been trained from his earliest youth in quarrels and battles, but he was well aware of what was to come, and as a sign was a strange green light that had suddenly appeared in the horizon, towards Mordor. The Hobbit correctly guessed that from there the King of Angmar would come with all his army to attack and destroy Gondor until he left no stone on stone and swept away all memory of that kingdom. Surely the hell that would break loose would have no name.

Seeing this, Gandalf was moved and put a hand on Pippin's shoulder to comfort him. Suddenly, a soft _thud_ made them turn sharply. It was Kitty who was even a couple of feet away.

* * *

"Kitty!" Pippin cried, running to her and hugging her tightly.

Kitty knelt down and hugged him, too. She admired the hobbit because, despite his youth, he was the youngest of all hobbits, he was brave, perhaps not the most prudent or intelligent, but he was certainly a brave one.

Kitty got up and smiled at Gandalf who had approached.

"Your recklessness almost brings you to death, Katherine Anne Pryde, you and Peregrin, even I was in danger," he said seriously "but ... your audacity also saved us"

"Yes, I was lucky," replied Kitty, "I did not think Lord Dénethor would believe it."

"Do not trust luck, Katherine Anne Pryde. Luck is at your side when it wants and as it wants, not when you need it "

Kitty scoffed, but did not respond. She realized that the wizard was to some extent right, and we say, 'to a certain extent' because she knew from her own experience that the bolder the lie, the easier it was for people to believe it. However, it was a fact that Gandalf was, if not angry yes upset with her, simply the fact that he called her by her full name showed it. So, she did not reply and was content with scoff.

"You came to keep us company, Kitty? Because I've missed you so much, "Pippin said," I thought Lord Dénethor would hurt you. "

Kitty smiled tenderly at the hobbit's concern for her.

"No, fortunately he did not do anything to me. He ... he really believed that Boromir and I ... loved each other "she replied blushing intensely

"So, Merry was right?" Pippin said naively, "you and he were in love?"

Kitty blushed even more and looked at Gandalf as if asking for help. The wizard shook his head in sympathy.

"None of that, Peregrin Took, Boromir and she were only very close friends ..."

"But ... and then ...?" Asked the hobbit without understanding.

"You'd better go and rest Pippin," Gandalf said in response. "I need to talk to Kitty alone"

At this, Kitty raised a surprised eyebrow as Pippin saw Kitty not understanding what was happening.

"Come on, Pippin, obey to Gandalf and go to sleep, because tomorrow will be a long day," she said as she looked toward the strange green light still emanating like a great beam. She squeezed his shoulder gently and smiled at him. Pippin sighed. He did not understand what the two of them were doing, but he obeyed anyway.

* * *

"It looks like the party will start soon," Kitty said, leaning over the balcony railing. "Who's the next enemy we'll fight?"

"The King of Angmar also known as _'The Witch King'_ " replied Gandalf standing at her side

Kitty frowned. She had never heard of him.

"It is said that a powerful elf prophesied that the King of Angmar could never be beaten by a living man," added Gandalf after a few moments

"Magnificent!" She murmured wryly, "although ... it never occurred to you that it might be that a man cannot, but a woman?" She asked after a moment

Gandalf frowned in surprise. Actually, he had never thought about it.

"If a man has no chance, let alone a woman," he replied

Kitty scoffed sulkily.

"I never thought you were a sexist, Gandalf," she said annoyed.

The wizard raised his eyebrows in surprise at the answer. Apparently, Kitty was not a person who was afraid of characters even though they were more powerful than she, simply the answer she had given to Sauron during her little chat showed it and to reaffirm it, the answer she had just given.

"Anyway" she continued shrugging indifferently "apparently this time the enemy will be more powerful than Saruman"

"He is the captain of Mordor's forces," said Gandalf, "what about Avalanche? Do you think he'll come too? "

Kitty was silent for a long time.

"I do not know," she finally replied, "it depends whether he has heard of Marrow's death"

"If he already knew, then he will come here" He frowned "or not?" On seeing that she did not answer

"I do not know, Gandalf," she said after a moment, "I have come up with a possibility, which may seem crazy to you, but considering the situation and Avalanche ... it may not be completely wrong"

"And it is?"

Kitty turned and looked at the wizard, who was watching her expectantly.

"Perhaps ... and only perhaps, when Avalanche finds out I killed Marrow, he not only wants to kill me and all my friends. Perhaps and only perhaps he wants to take revenge on Saruman and Sauron "

"And why would he want to take revenge on them?"

"Because he and Marrow helped both of them. Saruman hid the truth to them and Sauron has not been able to respond their help and now, because of their fault is that Marrow is dead "

"But Saruman is dead and he has not died because he has avenged himself"

"True, it was Grima, but that would only help his plans for revenge should he have them, which is very likely. Because, as you recall, Marrow implied that both she and Avalanche preferred to overthrow Sauron "

"You mean they want to destroy Sauron and stay with the power?" Asked Gandalf in disbelief

"It could be," replied Kitty, "perhaps instead of helping the King of Angmar or catching the hobbits, he may allow them to destroy the One Ring ... perhaps even help them"

"But without Sauron ... he does not have the same power as him! No mutant has it!"

Kitty frowned in a very peculiar way.

"Do they?" Gandalf asked when he saw her expression

"For the moment, I'll finish by telling you what I can think Avalanche could do," she said, "it might happen that Avalanche allows the One Ring to be destroyed. He does not have the power that Sauron has because he, although he is powerful, is not mutant type Omega ... but it is probable that Sauron's army has at his disposal "said Kitty" perhaps even the King of Angmar only has a part of the army and the other part has Avalanche who only waits for all to be destroyed either in the middle of the battle or by the One Ring, by then ... he takes power. To defeat Avalanche would not be easy because he does not have the weakness to need a jewel like Sauron, and if he has at his disposal the other half of that madman's army of Mordor is strong enough to make life impossible for us while he's creating or getting more warriors," Kitty concluded." Clearly that's only a guess "she added.

Gandalf had paled. He had never thought of such a thing. Surely there was nothing illogical about the plan, that is, using Sauron's enemies as a weapon and allowing both the Dark Lord and them to fight to destroy each other and he would be the only fort and therefore to that they could not win, at least not for a long time.

"And how can we know?" He asked after a moment.

Kitty shrugged.

"No idea. Avalanche would have to be found and to make him speak ... a telepath would be needed or ... he to be sure of the triumph or to be dying, otherwise no matter what torment you do to him, he will not speak "

There was a long silence. That assumption was the same or perhaps more terrible than if the Dark Lord won the war. Finally, Gandalf sighed out of exhaustion, things got more and more complicated. Why the hell did the mutants want to overthrow Sauron? Starting with, why the hell did the mutants come to Middle-Earth? Neither he nor Lady Galadriel knew! Gandalf was sure that if they did, they might be able to send them back. He decided to leave that topic for the moment and instead focus on two others that had attracted his attention

* * *

"A moment ago, I asked you if you knew of any mutant that had a power equal or superior to that of Sauron and you did not answer me, so I think something you know about this. What is Katherine Anne Pryde? "He asked.

Kitty did not answer for a moment. How to explain what was happening to her and how would he take it? Because it was obvious that Gandalf was upset by this issue, simply the fact that he called her by her full name proved it. She decided to tell him the truth, perhaps the wizard would have some idea or could give her a speculation that could guide her about what was happening to her.

"When I was in my little chat with Sauron, I began to feel that someone was entering my mind" she said "I opposed all my resistance, making use of my mutant ability, but I am not a mutant telepath so I could not contain it for much weather. However, just when Sauron tormented me, a scream of woman along with mine and even his resounded "Kitty looked up" the mutant who was trying to get into my mind was Emma Frost also known as the _'White Queen_ 'and is a mutant telepath type Omega "She paused" whatever she has done, hurt Sauron most likely mentally. Perhaps and only perhaps ... an Omega-type mutant is as powerful as Sauron "

Gandalf paled. Apparently not even Lady Galadriel had an exact idea of what the Omega-type mutants were. Were there any of them in Middle-Earth?

"Where do you think is the so-called Emma Frost? Can we trust her? Do you think she would help us? "He asked. It was essential to know that in the case that this Omega-type mutant was in Middle-Earth, she would be willing to help. His hopes were futile because Kitty shook her head.

"Emma Frost only thinks of herself, is a woman who has no scruples" said "but ... there is something I do not understand ..."

"What? What is it? "Gandalf asked impatiently.

"It's not the first time she tries to get into my mind, Gandalf," Kitty said. "When I was in my home-realm on Earth, she wanted to get into my mind several times, but these times have been different"

"Is not it the first time she does it?" Gandalf said, though his question was rather a statement

"Do not. The first time she did it when I was with Aragorn on the bank of the river, after having taken a bath to rescue him from the Warg. While I was in a strange state of trance, Aragorn saved my life from Warg himself who, through its fault, had both 'happily' swam by the river. She has done it more times, but strangest of all, is that instead of making me see things or make me do things, everything is dark and I hear the voices of three of my friends and her. I hear the voices of Logan, Ororo, Bobby and Emma. And I do not understand how it is possible that I can hear their voices if my three friends have been dead for several months before I came to Middle-Earth"

"And what they say? Do you understand what they are talking about? "Asked Gandalf, who had listened attentively

"They speak as if they were trying to save me, to rescue me from this place. Emma says that I am far away and that her mutant ability is not so powerful as to reach me and rescue me. None of them knows where I am and all they have seen is the wall of Helm's Deep and Marrow. Emma insists again and again on using Cerebro to save me, but Logan is always strictly refusing and is quite right, if Emma were to use Cerebro it would be almost as powerful as the Professor "Kitty paused, her voice had become desperate. Not being able to understand exactly what was happening, but deep within her being she was afraid that they wanted to get her out of Middle-Earth "I do not know exactly what they are talking about, but they seem to want to save me from Middle-Earth but I cannot leave Gandalf, I cannot and less now! "She added while her eyes filled with tears" I just cannot "murmured

"That's why you talked that night about the day you returned to your home-realm" he said more as a statement than as question

Kitty nodded.

"But I cannot leave Gandalf" she said "I cannot leave, not now! There is a war to win! There is a madman named Sauron to beat and destroy! There are people I care for! "She said more and more desperately" there is Legolas "she murmured in a voice so far that the wizard barely heard it

"And you cannot talk to them?" He asked after a moment

Kitty shook her head sadly.

"Whatever Emma Frost did, wounded Sauron ... so probably an Omega-type mutant has enough power to fight against that stupid madman of Mordor and beat him ... or at least keep him at bay," continued Kitty, "if only there would be some way to tell them that I do not want to leave, that I cannot leave, not at this moment! You think you could do something, Gandalf? "

The wizard thought for a moment.

"Maybe the fact that you're in this state will allow it to be harder for them," he said. "Tell me, Kitty ... if the so-called Emma Frost used the so-called Cerebro, could she get you out of here?"

"Probably, I do not know. It is a fact that she would need all her power to achieve it, perhaps died in the attempt, but in reality ... I do not know "Kitty looked imploringly at Gandalf" what do I do? "She asked

The wizard put a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"Do not be afraid, Kitty," he said. "You're in Middle-Earth, a realm where magic is a reality and you're a descendant of the two Blue Wizards ... they will not get you out, not while you continue to accept your destiny here in Middle Earth"

Kitty looked at him hopefully.

"Do you promise?" She asked.

"I promise you," Gandalf answered wholeheartedly.

"Ah… um… by the way, please don't tell Legolas what I said to Lord Dénethor" added a deeply blushed Kitty after a moment

Gandalf smiled.

"Not a word" he said "though I can't say that about a certain hobbit" he added while looking towards the figure of a sleeping Pippin

Kitty sighed.

"I shall talk with him very seriously about it" she said "and for his own sake, he better does what I say"

Gandalf smiled. He already imagined how Kitty would talk to the hobbit. He just hoped that it worked.

* * *

 **Now Gandalf knows what's happening and he's sure Kitty will stay in Middle-Earth and the X-Men will not be able to get her out of that realm ... is the wizard right? We will see that in the future.**

 **What about Kitty's assumption regarding Avalanche?**

 **Waiting your reviews, guys, these will always be welcome!**


	35. And the search continues

**Greetings guys!**

 **We are already in the third part of the 'Lord of the Rings' trilogy and everything is slowly emerging for the terrible battle that will be fought to save Minas Tirith. Let's see what the role of Kitty be in the events we all know, but above all, how much the X-Men are doing in the realm of the Earth in saving Kitty.**

 **I appreciate your reviews Steve993 that have always been very helpful and have been very effective, as well as I want to invite all readers of this story to leave your reviews.**

 **And now ... let's continue with chapter 35 ...**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 35: And the search continues…**_

It was morning. Gandalf walked towards the top of Minas Tirith accompanied by Pippin while Kitty had been 'invited' by Lord Dénethor to take breakfast with him. The mutant hadn't been pleased at all, Boromir's father wasn't like his son who always had been a good and honorable man unlike Dénethor who it was obvious was nor kind nor honorable and Kitty suspected that very possibly the Steward was… crazy.

Wizard and hobbit walked in silence, trying to go unnoticed, which fortunately they managed.

"Peregrin Took, my lad, there is a task now to be done" said Gandalf "another opportunity for one of the Shire-folk to prove their great worth. You must not fail me" added looking the hobbit straight to the eye

* * *

About 15 minutes later, Pippin was at the top of the main beacon of Minas Tirith. It had been a bit difficult evading the guards but Pippin maybe was young and, sometimes, foolish, but the hobbit also was very intelligent and agile, so after a little effort, he had managed to get to the top of the main beacon of Minas Tirith, ready for accomplishing the task that Gandalf had given to him.

With great care for go unnoticed as until now, the hobbit reached the lamp hanging over it and tossed with very good aim onto the wood, which quickly caught fire. Pippin smiled happy that his task had been well done. Again, the Shire-folk had proved to be worthy.

Almost immediately another beacon on a nearby mountainside was lit and soon was another. In matter of minutes, several beacons had been lit.

"Amon Dîn" said to himself Gandalf "hope is rekindled"

* * *

Lord Dénethor and Kitty ate in silence. The Steward of Gondor was not the nicest company or most that Kitty wanted to be, but she had no choice. Lord Dénethor had 'invited' her, although the right word was 'ordered' to accompany him to breakfast. As if that were not enough, he had 'invited her', but once again, the correct word was 'ordered' wearing a beautiful cherry velvet dress and had beautiful brocade gold ornaments. The dress was certainly beautiful, more than the one that Éowyn had lent her, but Kitty had not liked it because she had been forced to use it as much as she could not walk or move with ease since every moment she stumbled over the edges of the long and rich dress.

It was obvious that there was a double intention behind the fact that Lord Dénethor had 'invited' her to wear that dress, he knew Kitty could not move as easily as if she wore her jeans and, therefore, any eventuality, they could quickly lock her up. At the thought of this, Kitty scoffed inwardly. Decidedly this man was not a worthy father of a man as Boromir had been.

* * *

They were eating in silence, a rather awkward silence when a guard arrived and, hurriedly greeting them both, said:

"The beacon! The beacon of Amon Dîn is lit! "

Lord Denethor's gesture made it clear that the news had surprised and angered him. How dare the wizard challenge his orders in HIS city, the city that HE ruled in his own right?

"Damn you, Gandalf!" He said furiously.

"What do we do, my lord?" Asked the guard.

Lord Dénethor did not answer; he only made a gesture that the guard immediately recognized how to leave as quickly as possible from there because surely at any moment the Steward was going to burst into rage.

"Do you realize, Lady Katherine Anne Pryde? Do you realize? "He said" that damned dare to defy my orders! Who does he think he is? What authority does he have over MY city? Does he really believe that I will accept the help of the one they call Théoden, king of Rohan? I'm all alone! I do not need anyone's help! "

"If I may say, my lord, it seems to me that what Gandalf has done is right," Kitty replied, trying to speak as she had heard among the ladies of Middle-Earth.

The fierce look with which he saw her, surprised and slightly frightened Kitty. The man was definitely not in his right mind. How terrible it must have been to have such a father and realize it and not be able to do anything! Boromir had surely suffered much, more if it was taken for granted that he was a man of honor and that all he sought was the ancient splendor of his city and peace in Middle-Earth.

"What did you say, Lady Katherine Anne Pryde?" He asked in a menacing voice.

"That Gandalf has done well. My Lord, Sauron is powerful and will want to destroy this city by any means, until he leaves no trace of its existence," said Kitty, "he already had tried to do it through Saruman who sent an army of ten thousand uruk-hai against Rohan. Just because we were very lucky, we managed to beat them in Helm's Deep ... "

"And you think that I am less than the king of Rohan?" He interrupted "I am much more powerful than Théoden. We still have Osgiliath in our power, we do not need anyone. Let them come as many uruk-hai as they have ... they will fall under my power and in that way, I will avenge my dear son. It is something that you, Lady Katherine Anne Pryde should take into account instead of trying to make me believe that I am not able to defend my city and my kingdom "

"This time no uruk-hai will come, this time the King of Angmar will come!" Said Kitty "you know who he is!"

"And I am not afraid," replied Lord Dénethor "and I am surprised that you, a mutant, are afraid of him." He paused as he looked at her with contempt. "I wonder what my son saw in you. I thought the mutants were brave, but it turns out they are not, because you fear the Witch King and a small army of orcs. Although it should not surprise me, after all, even if you are a mutant are still a woman "

At this, Kitty was furious. How dare the man call her a coward just because she was a woman? She had long since met someone as macho as that detestable man who believed that he could fight anyone and win ... even in his madness he might think that he could fight Sauron directly and defeat him.

"I am not a coward, I am prudent," she replied with gritted teeth "unlike you, I have fought all these months against uruk-hai, I have saved children in the middle of an infernal siege, I have faced a mutant and I killed her ... and what have you done? You have only been here locked in the safety of your castle, waiting for everyone to do the work that belongs to you as an obligation! You even sent Boromir, your son, to a mortal expedition without you moving a single finger and want to talk to me about cowardice?! "

"Measure your words well, Lady Katherine Anne Pryde," he replied menacingly.

"I do not have to measure them!" Snapped Kitty standing up "because what I say is true and you know it very well. Accept the help, call Rohan to your aid and thereby save not only Minas Tirith but all Gondor, save your life and the sacrifice of Boromir will not have been in vain! "

"Enough!" Lord Dénethor shouted, rising from his chair. "I will not let a woman call me that way. Guards! "

A pair of guards approached him immediately, ready to obey.

"Take this woman to her bedroom and be there until she learns manners! Put a group of 10 soldiers to watch her "ordered" and thank Katherine Anne Pryde that I do not send you to the dungeon, I only have that pity for the memory of my dear son "

Kitty frowned fiercely and followed the two guards who were ready to escort her at the point of the sword. Yes, that man named Dénethor was a plague of ambition and stubbornness in Minas Tirith and that if things went on like that, he would be the ruin of the city and, in short, of the whole kingdom.

* * *

Emma Frost and Bobby listened with great attention to Ororo's account of the 'Lord of the Rings' trilogy. No doubt it was a very interesting work, perhaps not the one they would consider as a favorite, but it had to be accepted that the so-called Tolkien had a great imagination and was an excellent writer. That is to say, to have created a completely imaginary realm, with maps, history, real houses, languages for each of the races that were in that place called Middle-Earth ... it was not anything!

Undoubtedly the mutant loved the novel by the way she described the battles and places that Tolkien spoke of throughout history. Only the Professor would have been able to narrate it better because he seemed to not only know the story, but his knowledge of medieval literature and all Tolkien's work was unmatched, as if he had written it himself. Perhaps that was because the Professor was the most powerful telepath in the world.

For his part, Logan was sick and tired of thinking that it might be that Kitty was in the middle of a fantastic dream that unfolded in an even more fantastic land, or, in the worst case, that was in a realm called Middle-Earth. Logan had listened for the first time to Tolkien's descriptions of Ororo's mouth and had once again reaffirmed his position: this was total nonsense. Where it had been seen, indeed, where it had been heard that an Eye of Fire was the bad boy and all the disaster happened by a simple ring.

* * *

When Ororo finished telling the trilogy, there was a long silence. Each of the four mutants were worried in their thoughts.

Logan was upset to hear all that seemed crazy, the madness created by a guy who had probably eaten long before bed or smoked some drug and as a result had written so many stupid things; Bobby was surprised, never imagined such a story, but he was also worried about what Kitty was doing at the time in that story; Ororo was melancholy because she had remembered the first time the Professor had told her and how he had lent his books, those times seemed so far away; But the one that was perhaps most thoughtful was Emma. The mutant was convinced that Kitty was in another realm, but she did not understand the reason why Kitty's mind was in that place called Middle-Earth in the middle of a great war called 'The War of the Ring', while her body was on Earth.

"And do you know what role Kitty would be playing in this story?" She finally asked.

"No, I have no idea," Ororo replied. "It is a fact that she is with the _Fellowship of the Ring_ and, most likely, she is with Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli"

"And Marrow?"

"She would be on Sauron's side"

"That would be crazy!" Said Bobby "just as you say that it was that guy, it would be nonsense to ally with him"

"Maybe not ally" said Emma "maybe thinking to take his place"

"You mean Marrow thinks to take Sauron out of power?" Asked in disbelief Ororo

"Marrow, after Mystique, was one of the most astute mutants in the Magneto's Brotherhood. Why do you think he sent her on that difficult mission with Avalanche to get the location of the antidote against mutants? "

"I have a question," Bobby said. "If Marrow is there, do you think Avalanche is too?"

Ororo, Emma and even Logan looked upset. Everyone knew the story behind Kitty and Avalanche. If the mutant was in Middle-Earth, then Kitty would be in danger. Unless, of course, any of her new friends had enough ability to stop him or, at best, kill him.

"It seems to me that something basic is to know in what part of the story she is," said Emma "in this way we can know how much she will remember the moment that we get her back"

"From what you've seen ... she's probably in Minas Tirith. Probably it was she instead of Pippin who took the _Palantir_ and that's why you saw Sauron "said Ororo" although I do not understand why the two would be talking if the only thing that happened when Pippin took the _Palantir_ was that he saw the Eye of Sauron and the glimpse of the White Tree of Gondor "

"And in Minas Tirith happens ... a battle to save Gondor?"

"And in which Kitty will obviously take part," said Bobby

It was heard that someone cursed under his breath. Everyone turned, it was Logan. The mutant had been pacing the room with a frown, his arms folded and his mouth tight.

"You think _Thumbelina_ is in another realm, huh?" He said, "I ask you: is there any change in the books that shows that _Thumbelina_ is truly in this fantastic place called Middle-Earth?"

Ororo took the books and leafed through them quickly. There was nothing different.

"Think, if she really were in another realm, why the books have not changed?" Logan continued, seeing Ororo's gesture "this is just a dream and that's why her body is here and her mind is trapped in that place. And if you do not believe me, then let us look for different editorials of this fiction and review it. If any of them shows differences to what Ororo just told us, then we will know that she is in another realm, but if not ... we will have to find how to wake her from that fantastic dream "

* * *

It had been a few hours since the beacons had fired very much against the will of Lord Dénethor and that Kitty had been locked up in her chamber watched over by ten soldiers, when suddenly they saw galloping, across the plain to an army of men pursued by a gigantic army of orcs and, worst of all, Nâzgul among whom was the King of Angmar. At the head of the army of men that were rapidly falling like flies along the whole plain was Lord Dénethor's younger son Faramir, who after a long and courageous resistance to defend Osgiliath finally had to retreat, especially when the main defense that was the main city wall had been destroyed in a matter of minutes by that supernatural being or, in the words of Frodo, a mutant.

* * *

Seeing that no one was doing anything to help those poor fugitive soldiers and that Lord Dénethor was not ordering to do in this situation, Gandalf immediately mounted _Shadowfax_ together with Pippin, and went out to meet the few remaining soldiers to assist them . With the help of a bright white light that came out of his staff, Gandalf succeeded in pushing back the Nâzgul and thus saving the remnant of the Osgiliath army.

* * *

Just Faramir saw Gandalf, he walked towards the wizard.

"Gandalf! They broke our defenses. They've taken the bridge and the West Bank. Batallions of orcs are crossing the river!" he said despairingly "we are lost, Gandalf! Not to mention the young man covered with an armor made by stones who destroyed the main wall of Osgiliath! He alone did it in a matter of seconds!" He went on "how can we defeat such powerful beings! How can we defeat a mutant!"

Gandalf and Pippin looked at each other. They recognized immediately about who was Faramir talking about.

"You know him, Gandalf?"

The wizard nodded.

"Not personally but Kitty had told us about him" he answered "his name is Avalanche"

"Kitty?" repeated Faramir frowning "you're sure?"

"Indeed, she's helping us, she's also…"

"Mutant" finished Faramir "her name is Katherine Anne Pryde, her friends call her 'Kitty'. That's what the halfling said"

"So, this is not the first halfling to have crossed your path?" asked Gandalf troubled pointing Pippin

"No"

"You've seen Frodo and Sam!" exclaimed Pippin happily

"Where? When?" asked immediately Gandalf

"In Ithilien, not two days ago" said Faramir while the worry was portraying in his handsome face "Gandalf, they're taking the road to the Morgul Vale"

"And then the Pass of Cirith Ungol" finished Gandalf upset

Surely the face of both, Gandalf and Faramir, have a very worried expression because Pippin couldn't help but ask,

"What does that mean? What's wrong?"

Neither of them answered but instead, Gandalf asked,

"What about Avalanche? What about the young man who destroyed the main wall of Osgiliath?"

"We haven't seen him after that"

Gandalf paled. Obviously, the mutant had gone after the hobbits. Would he had already known about Marrow's death?

"Faramir, tell me everything. Tell me all you know" he said

* * *

"This is how you would serve your city?!" was saying Lord Dénethor angrily "you would risk its utter ruin?"

"I did what I judged to be right" answered Faramir

After talking to Gandalf and telling him everything he knew, the youngest son of the Steward of Gondor had gone to see his father to tell him what had happened in Osgiliath. When Lord Dénethor had known about the One Ring and what had done Faramir, his anger had no limits. How was possible that Faramir having in his hands the One Ring, had just let it go in the hands of two stupid and useless hobbits? That was another proof that shown that his youngest son was a stupid and naïve man who would never be worthy of him.

"What you judged to be right?" repeated Lord Dénethor mockingly "you sent the One Ring into Mordor in the hands of a witless halfling! It should have been brought back to the Citadel to be kept safe. Hidden. Dark and deep in the vaults, no to be used! Unless at the uttermost end of need!"

"I would not use the One Ring. Not if Minas Tirith were falling in ruin and I alone could save her"

This answer angered even more to Lord Dénethor. For him, his youngest son was stupid, naïve, weak, he would never be like his golden child, Boromir. Dénethor knew that it hurt a lot to Faramir to be compared with his older brother and so, he said,

"Ever you desire to appear lordly and gracious as king of old. Boromir would have remembered his father's need. He would have brought me a kingly gift"

"Boromir would not have brought the One Ring. He would have stretched out his hand to this thing and taken it. He would have fallen" answered calmly Faramir, however, he felt hurt a lot.

"You know nothing of this matter!" shouted angrily Lord Dénethor

"He would have kept it for his own!" said Faramir for the first time defying his father "and when he returned, you would not have known your son!"

"Boromir was loyal to me! Not some wizard's pupil!"

Suddenly, before Faramir's surprised eyes, Lord Dénethor fell as if suddenly all strength had left him.

"Father?" immediately approached concerned

Lord Dénethor lifted up his head and smiled, but his smile was strange and his eyes were shining with a light of… madness.

"My son!" he exclaimed with choked voice while looking behind Faramir

This one turned to look but saw no one. He was concerned even more, his father was hallucinating. Seemed that Boromir's death and the tense situation were driving mad his father, something that pained to Faramir. But it pained even more when the hallucination had disappeared and the expression of happiness of his father turned into an angry one, the only one he had for Faramir.

"Leave me!" Lord Dénethor ordered

* * *

Kitty had heard all the commotion that had caused the Osgiliath soldiers to flee to Minas Tirith. She would have wanted to be in the moment and place of the action, especially if Avalanche presented himself. Kitty wanted to be present as soon as possible to know if her conjecture was true or whether she would have to deal with the mutant. Kitty was worried, the situation she was in, thanks to her little chat with Sauron, seemed to still have an effect on her and Kitty knew that Avalanche hated her and that he would fight with more fierceness and ferocity than Marrow herself.

Kitty had been pacing her bedroom with her arms folded, her brow furrowed, her lips tightly tightened, she felt like a beast caged, especially if one took into account that five soldiers were inside her bedroom and five others were outside. Finally, one of them lost his temper and ordered her to sit down, but Kitty lost hers sooner and no sooner, grabbed a chair and with a clean stroke and using her mutant ability left after leaving the ten soldiers unconscious.

* * *

Kitty let herself fall through the floor from one level of the castle to the other. She fell almost quietly and said 'almost' because she just walked quickly to continue her flight in search of Gandalf when she tripped with the flight of her dress and fell on her face without being able to avoid a squeal.

* * *

Quick footsteps were heard, and a human figure immediately came to help her, but it took several steps back, gasping as Kitty, who had noticed before the other person's presence, had returned in state of phasing, had jumped up and passed through the person.

Surely Kitty would have run off as fast as the dress would allow, but stopped when she saw who was there.

He was a young man of approximately 28-30 years, of tall stature, medium complexion, hair to the shoulder slightly wavy and reddish color, elegant factions, gray eyes, beard and mustache. He wore a brown leather suit with a black leather bib and his gloves of the same color as his boots. But it was not the physical attractive of that young man that stopped her, but it was the resemblance that immediately noticed between Boromir and that young man. He even had certain features similar to those of Lord Dénethor.

* * *

"Lady Katherine Anne Pryde" said the young man in a pleasant voice "are you well?"

Kitty shook her head. How did he know her name? Surely this young man realized what she thought because he added,

"I've heard about you. Frodo Baggins told me that you were his friend and that you protected him and fought bravely to defend him from many orcs; Also, the halfling Peregrin Took has told me that you are his friend and an excellent warrior; And Gandalf has mentioned to me, like Frodo Baggins, that you are a mutant that can pass through things. And from what I see, it's true, even though listening to it seems unbelievable "

Kitty raised a surprised eyebrow, but smiling.

"Apparently, I'm quite famous," she said with such an accent that the young man smiled "and you must be Faramir, Boromir's younger brother" added

Faramir, for he was no other, made a gesture of surprise.

"Boromir told me a lot about you," Kitty added when she saw his face "he said you were his 'little brother', the best brother that could be found throughout Middle-Earth"

Faramir smiled sadly.

"Did you know him?"

Kitty nodded as her eyes filled with tears.

"He was my best friend" she said "he gave me this" and gave him the ring of arms that the nobleman of Gondor had left her

Faramir took it, and when he saw what it was, he looked at her in astonishment. Apparently, his brother had really loved the girl, but Faramir knew that the only thing Boromir would have felt for the so-called Katherine Anne Pryde had been a deep friendship because he knew his brother and knew that Boromir would always have Odalyn in his heart.

He returned the ring with a sad smile.

"My lady, I have been told that you know a certain mutant named ... Avalanche" he said after a moment

"First of all, please, no 'my lady'. I am not 'my lady', my name is Katherine Anne Pryde and my friends know me as Kitty ... so by that name I ask you to call me. Secondly, yes, I know Avalanche "

"Then surely you know the power so great that has that mutant"

"What has he done?" She asked immediately.

"He alone destroyed the main wall of Osgiliath." Faramir shook his head as if he still could not believe what the young man dressed in armor made of stone had "never I had seen such power!"

"Certainly, Avalanche has a great mutant power," Kitty admitted.

"But you know him and you have overcome him?" Said Faramir more as a statement than as a question to see the attitude of Kitty

She nodded. But then, suddenly, she turned pale.

"You say he was in Osgiliath?" She asked.

"Yes, he was helping the Witch King to take the city" replied Faramir surprised at the gesture of concern of the young woman

"And then ... where did he go? Took the city with that infamous King? "

"No, after he destroyed the wall, he disappeared and we have not seen him again"

Kitty started pacing as she spoke to herself in the face of Faramir's astonishment.

"He sure was behind the hobbits. Yes, he sure was behind them. "She stopped suddenly in front of him and asked," Was someone else accompanying the hobbits?"

"Yes, a horrible being whom Frodo Baggins called, Sméagol; While his comrade Samwise Gamgee called him Gollum. He was the one leading them to Mordor "

Kitty closed her eyes. It only needed that Avalanche had gone behind the hobbits not to remove the One Ring, but to protect them from Gollum.

"This gets more and more complicated," she murmured wearily. She turned her gaze to Faramir who saw her in surprise, not understanding the young woman's reaction.

"It's nice to meet you, Lord Faramir," she said with a friendly smile "Boromir talked a lot about you, many good things. He said that, unlike him, you were very kind and chivalrous and the bravest warrior in all of Minas Tirith and Osgiliath. "

Faramir smiled sadly at the memory of his brother whom he had deeply loved as well as had just happened between him and Lord Dénethor

"It's a shame that my father does not see me like this," he murmured, "he preferred Boromir a lot because they both looked alike."

"Probably, though I'm not quite sure about it because I've treated both There is a world of difference. But there's something I'm sure of and is this: you're just as strong as they are, except in a different way ... and one day your father will notice it. " said Kitty smiling.

Faramir smiled. In her own way, but that mutant had encouraged him.

"You know, Katherine Anne Pryde? I always thought that Boromir knew how to choose his friends well ... and once again I see that I was right "He paused" maybe in the future I would have the privilege to consider me your friend. "

Kitty smiled mischievously.

"Of course… if you call me 'Kitty' "said

Faramir could not help but chuckle.

* * *

Ororo and Bobby had been given the task of searching the 'Lord of the Rings' trilogy both online and in different publishers to compare them with the copies that had Ororo and both, they and Emma Frost, had never found anything different, all related the same story and at no time was mentioned a mutant not even another female character appeared apart from those who were part of the canon.

"Do you realize?" Logan told them when he realized this " _Thumbelina_ is not in another realm, but is in the middle of a dream"

"And why would she be dreaming of something she has never read?" Asked Bobby.

"Maybe Charles managed to convince her to listen to at least part of the novel. You see that Kitty was very attached to Charles "

"Yes, she considered him something like her father"

"The rest of the details that she lacked or the changes that happened and where she took part, would create her mind" said Ororo thoughtfully

"It makes sense," Logan said.

"Okay, let's suppose that such a thing happens," said Emma "although I still think Kitty is in another realm and ..."

"When are you going to realize that you're wrong, Emma?" Interrupted Logan impatiently.

"It's not time to keep arguing about it," the annoying mutant replied. "You think she's in the middle of a dream and I think she's in another realm, the point is the same: why her mind is living all this wherever it is happening and why is her body here? Nobody has the power enough to achieve that, nobody but ... "

"The Professor" finished Ororo "but ... he has been dead for almost a year. You're not suggesting he's alive ... or is he? "

Emma shook her head.

"It is not impossible. What happened was more than evident as if to doubt the contrary "she said.

"Then who would? Who would be able to do it? It has to be an Omega-type mutant"

"Not to mention he or she has to be at least as powerful as Charles," added Logan

"We could look for that mutant, he or she would be the one who could help us rescue Kitty," said Ororo

"Besides he or she would tell us why sent Kitty's mind and not her body," said Bobby

"The fact that he or she sent only Kitty's mind to that place called Middle-Earth indicates only one goal that is to save her mind and not her body, or at least it was more important her mind than her body" Emma said. "This mutant, despite being very powerful, would need to make a great effort to obtain it, reason why for this mutant it was indispensable to save firstly the mind of Kitty "

"And from what would save her or why would he or she save Kitty?" Ororo asked.

Emma shrugged.

"I do not know; the fact is that saving Kitty's mind was of utmost importance to this mutant and that's why he or she sent her to a realm as distant and different as Middle-Earth is"

"Where only a mutant as powerful as he or she could read her mind, or hurt her telepathically" said Logan thoughtfully "because in the melee fighting part Kitty is very skillful and very difficult to beat"

There was silence.

"You say they're probably at the moment when Minas Tirith is being besieged, is not it?" Bobby asked Ororo, nodded. "As far as Emma recovers, we can leave her, after all we know who wins. Only would be for a couple of days "

Emma shook her head.

"We cannot do that"

"Why?" Asked Logan. Not that the mutant liked the situation of seeing a Kitty in a catatonic state for several weeks, but the idea of Bobby did not seem so senseless.

"The more time Kitty spends in Middle-Earth doesn't matter if it's another realm or a dream, her mind drifts further and further from Earth, so there will come a time when it will be impossible to bring her back and she will be trapped forever. We must hurry as soon as possible to save her, "she added seeing Logan meaningful.

The mutant for the first time did not grumble or curse under his breath, perhaps they had to finally find it necessary to let Emma use Cerebro to save his _Thumbelina_.

* * *

 **This chapter has focused mainly on the X-Men and the deductions they have taken, as well as the realization that it goes against the clock to save Kitty.** **What will be Logan's decision?**

 **Waiting for your reviews guys!**


	36. Lockheed

**Hi guys!**

 **We are in the third part of the 'Lord of the Rings' trilogy and many things have happened so making a recapitulation would be too long, especially when a new character who has a close relationship with Kitty's past will make his appearance. What will the good guys think of him?**

 **Ah! And let's not forget Avalanche who goes in search of the two hobbits.**

 **As always, I want to thank Steve993 for his reviews that have always been a great help and a compass for this story, as well as to invite other readers to review this story.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 36: Lockheed**_

No sooner had Aragorn spotted the beacons than announced that Minas Tirith was calling for help, when he ran to give notice to the king. It is worth mentioning that, at first, Théoden had not wanted to go to the aid of Gondor because in the past they had abandoned them, but the king was also a man of honor and knew what was at stake so he finally decided to go to the aid of _'The White City'_. Rohan's army was promptly enlisted, and all the soldiers from every corner of the kingdom of the Lord of the Horses had been called. For his part, Merry who had been thoughtful about what would happen to Pippin, decided to take up arms and join the army by offering his services to Théoden. The king was moved to see that a little hobbit who had no knowledge how to wield a sword, had a heart so large and noble to want to be part of the battle lines, so he accepted. This fact greatly pleased Merry, who immediately, with Éowyn's help, obtained a small armor and a sword.

* * *

Legolas rode beside Gimli.

The dwarf, though slightly grumpy, was also very sociable. He had formed a close friendship with the members of the _Fellowship_ , including Legolas even though he was an elf. So, it was shown in this way that the war against the Dark Lord could unify all the races of Middle-Earth. Usually elf and dwarf would talk, but at that moment the first was thoughtful because a young woman with long chestnut hair, pink skin, hazel eyes, coming from another realm, descendant from the two Blue Wizards and with a unique ability occupied his mind.

Kitty. Kitty. What would Kitty be? What was his beloved Kitty doing at that moment? Was she with Gandalf and Pippin? How would Lord Dénethor have received her? Even that Kitty had in her possession the ring Boromir gave her, Legolas could not help wondering if Lord Dénethor would have received her well. For the sake of the Steward of Gondor, it was better for him to do so, for if he had not ... he would have to deal with the elf.

What would his beloved Kitty be doing? Was she thinking of him as he thought about her all the time? There was no time when Legolas did not think of her because the bond his Fëa had created by clinging to her was so strong that the elf could well sense, however great the distance between the two kingdoms, the emotions of his beloved Kitty. And through this bond he had sensed that the young woman was sad, worried and anxious. What was it that would have her like this? Was it because of what had happened to her as a result of her little chat with Sauron? Was it because being in the city of Minas Tirith reminded her of Boromir?

Those options seemed to be fairly consistent, so Legolas wanted to be as soon as possible next to his Kitty and make sure that she was well, safe and sound, that the spell Gandalf had given her had been useful and that she was already totally fine. He wanted to be with her because he longed to tell her that his Fëa belonged to her and that he loved her. Just the sight of her beautiful face with strong features that showed a strong temper would be enough.

* * *

"Hey! Elf! "Suddenly said a voice with a strong Scottish accent that pulled him out of his thoughts" be careful! "

Legolas shook his head slightly and saw that his horse was walking so close to Gimli's that he was about to throw the dwarf. His pointy ears flushed as he took the bridle of his horse again and walked him back to a convenient distance. Gimli chuckled.

"Forgive me," said the elf while the tip of his ears flushed, "I was distracted for a moment"

"No doubt," answered the dwarf, "who is not going to distract himself when he has in his mind the lady of his thoughts?"

Legolas blushed even more so that the tips of his ears were red. How had the dwarf guessed that he was thinking of Kitty? Seeing this, Gimli turned to chuckle.

"Come on, elf, it's not that hard to figure it out!" He said with a little smile. "After all who knows for how a long time you had been with a hand touching the pendant of the necklace that the lass gave you as a lucky charm"

This time, Legolas's cheeks flushed too. He had not realized that he had carried one hand all the time touching the crystal swan's pendant and the other the horse's bridle. That is why he had not even noticed when his horse had deviated to the point of almost colliding with Gimli's.

"Do not worry about the lass" said after a while the dwarf "she'll be fine"

"Even after what happened to her when the Dark Lord tortured her?" Asked the eager elf

Gimli cursed under his breath.

"It's true," he murmured, "what on earth was the lass thinking when she responded like that?" He paused. "Gandalf is with her, he will not allow anything to happen to him. Also, you see that he put a spell or who knows what, but the thing is that it worked and prevented something bad from happening to the lass "

"What if it does not get enough?" He asked anxiously.

"You have to have faith, elf. Gandalf is going to stop anything like that from happening to her. On the other hand, it is better for you to look at what you are going to do in the battle. Remember that you have to tell the lass that you love her, not to mention that she will ask you for her necklace back and you better give it to her in good state, because I would not want to be in your place if you did not, you see the lass has her temper "

Legolas smiled at the tone of his dwarf friend. It was true, he had to pay attention to what was in front of him so that he was alive and could tell her what _'le melin'_ meant.

* * *

The whole city was in chaos.

Having returned to talk to his father, Faramir had decided to go and fight against the huge army of orcs and try to take Osgiliath back. His father, Lord Dénethor, had not been interested in the fate of his youngest son. He had never esteemed or appreciated him as he should have done, even though Faramir was a man of gifts and great worth not counting how handsome he was and his kind temper. He had done nothing to stop him; indeed, he had sat down to eat peacefully and had ordered Pippin to sing to him for his solace, while his son was beating to death with a superior enemy in number and superior in power because… who could fight against the Nâzgul, and even less against the King of Angmar?

* * *

From afar she saw the terrible and uneven battle between the small army of men and the enormous orcs, both to gain power over the city of Osgiliath.

Kitty had climbed to the top of the castle.

When she had learned that Faramir was at the head of that army that orcs were destroying mercilessly, she had become angry. What was Faramir thinking as he went headlong into that battle that had already been lost before it began? But, at the same time, she understood and even felt sorry for Steward's brave son. She had also resented the rejection of her parents once they knew of her mutant ability, especially from her father who had wanted to use her for his own purposes. It was therefore understandable the decision that Faramir had taken, although that did not mean that it was not a fool one.

She wished the reinforcements soon arrived! She wished Rohan's army could already be seen in the distance! But it was not to be expected that they would be ready to arrive as there were several days' journey from Edoras to Minas Tirith. She just hoped the city would hold out all that time.

Kitty was accustomed to fight and to be seen in the midst of dangers and battles in which everything seemed lost and never lost hope, but now when the Nâzgul approached and that among them came the infamous Witch King ... things changed a 'little bit'.

If only King Théoden should appear with his army! If only she could see her friends! If only she could see Legolas! Yes, Kitty longed to see Legolas again because she wanted to know what _'le melin'_ meant, because she wanted him to give her back her necklace the same way she had given him, because she wanted to see his smile again and hear his voice, because she wanted to have him by her side and feel accompanied, understood, safe and loved, because she simply wanted to see him because she loved him. But ... she would have to wait. Maybe even before they could see and speak to each other they had to fight on the battlefield ...

And speaking of fighting on the battlefield ... she had to change clothes because with that beautiful, but cramped and useless dress could not move with the ease and speed required for the occasion.

She walked a couple of steps away from the balcony where she had been standing when suddenly, without even realizing it, she passed through the floor of the level where she was and fell to the next below with a gasp of terror.

* * *

Kitty opened her eyes as she took a deep breath. Apparently, the spell that had been put on her Gandalf was no longer working at all. Kitty shivered. Dying that way was not the most enjoyable, moreover, dying was not pleasant. There had been a time when she had longed for death, but no longer, now there was a mission to fulfill, something to fight for, there was someone in her life whom she loved wholeheartedly ... she could not, did not want to die in any way and less still dying for fading.

* * *

"Are you alright, Kitty?" Asked a voice.

Kitty turned and saw that Pippin was at her side, the surprise and confusion portrayed on his face. The mutant barely nodded and tried to get up. Seeing this the hobbit immediately offered his hand. But she did not quite get up when this time only part of her entered the phasing state and the hand that was holding Pippin's passed through him.

"What's wrong Kitty?" Asked the surprised hobbit "I'm not going to hurt you"

"No ... no ... I do not do it on purpose Pippin" said Kitty stammering as a cold sweat flooded her forehead "it seems that the spell that used Gandalf is losing its effect or no longer works or I do not know what is happening, but the case is that I am once again entering state of phasing "

At this, Pippin paled.

"Then try to stay here, I'm going for Gandalf," he said. And then he ran off as fast as his short legs.

* * *

"Do you feel better, Kitty?" Gandalf asked.

She nodded hesitantly.

"I think for the moment it has stopped again" she said after a few moments

Pippin had sought Gandalf all over the castle and had found him sitting in an empty courtyard, pensive in the face of the terrible situation that was unfolding at the time, and all because of Lord Dénethor's madness.

As soon as he heard what was happening, the wizard had run behind the hobbit to help Kitty and had put the same spell back to reinforce it and thus preventing Kitty from ending up fading.

"Will she be alright, Gandalf?" Pippin asked.

The wizard shook his head thoughtfully.

"Will not the spell work anymore?" Scared Kitty asked.

"It will work, but I do not know for how long"

"Then use a more powerful one! You are an _Ishtari_! And let's just say that now that you're Gandalf _'The White'_ you've gained something like superpowers, have not you? "

"Kitty, I would, but it would not do any good anyway"

"But why?"

"Because your state is continuous. You are in a continuous state of phasing, the spell is good for a while. You need someone to give you energy so that it complements and ends up recovering you completely. Otherwise, it will end up happening that no spell will take effect and you will end up fading "

Kitty could not help but curse under her breath.

"What about Legolas?" Pippin said. "He's an elf, and the elves are powerful and stronger than we are, are not they? Besides, he loves her, so he can help her "

Gandalf shook his head.

"It is true that the elves are stronger than the rest of the Middle-Earth races as it is also true that Legolas loves her, but in this case, that is not what is needed"

"So?"

"It takes someone who is certainly very attached to her, who loves her very much and has a special bond with her; But not only that, it is also necessary that this person has something in common with her, such as that it is of the same nature or that they are of the same realm "

* * *

Rohan's army had stopped at Dunharrow. In that place, they would wait for the rest of the soldiers who were missing and the next day they would leave directly for Minas Tirith.

* * *

Aragorn and Gimli had gone to look for food, while Legolas, before going with them, had decided to spend a moment with his horse whom he had noticed to be stressed and uneasy. And there was reason, they were near a road that led to a dark and hazy mountain, _'The Road to the Dimholt'_ was as it was known.

Legolas loved his horse very much and wanted it to be calm before the march continued, and he as an elf did not need the food ... at least not as much as his two friends needed it. So, he took his time caressing and whispering to his horse. But all of a sudden, he was the one who was not restless or stressed but anguished.

He had sensed that Kitty was in danger. Was she fighting orcs? Was she to be tortured for being a mutant? What danger would she be running? Oh Válar! What danger was the one who was stalking the life of his beloved? Suddenly, as if someone had whispered in his ear, the answer came immediately: Kitty was in serious danger because the spell Gandalf used with her was losing strength. At this, Legolas paled. How to save his Kitty from such danger? How? If Gandalf could not, who could save her? Maybe not even Lady Galadriel! If only Lord Elrond were there! The Elf lord was known as an excellent healer, perhaps he was the best throughout Middle-Earth. If only Lord Elrond were with them! But he did not have to wait for such a miracle to happen, especially since Kitty was not even with them. Legolas was even more distressed. What if he could not see her again? What would happen if she faded before they could see each other again? He did not even want to think about it ... because the answer was obvious: he too would fade because his Fëa would fade with her. Perhaps he had not given it up to tell her that he loved her, but he had attached himself to her in an unbreakable bond so if she died surely, he would too. What to do, what to do? The only recourse he had was to pray to the Válar and Erú with all his elf heart to protect and prevent something terrible from happening to Kitty. And if there was any way he could give her strength by means of that bond that united his Fëa with her, he would-even for a moment.

* * *

"Look, Gandalf! Look! "Pippin suddenly exclaimed," the spell is working again! "

The wizard raised a surprised eyebrow. He had used a stronger spell in Kitty to make sure that the time that lasted was as long as possible, especially if it was taken into account that Minas Tirith was about to be besieged and would not have any help, not for the moment because to know how long it would take to the army of Rohan to arrive.

"How did you do it?" Asked the amazed hobbit.

"I did not do it" replied Gandalf chuckling

"Why are you laughing?" Kitty asked without understanding, though not that much more relieved

"Because a certain elf has sensed that you were in danger and through his bond that his Fëa created with you has sensed it but also has known what was happening to you and given you energy to strengthen the spell that I have put you"

Pippin and Kitty stared at him in disbelief.

"What do you mean Gandalf?" Asked the hobbit.

"This is who knows what number of times I've heard that Legolas can sense me and no one has told me what that means!" Said Kitty

Gandalf smiled enigmatically.

"That, my dear child, you will have to ask Legolas," he said.

In response, Kitty frowned, folded her arms and scoffed.

* * *

Aragorn awoke with a shout drawing his knife. He had dreamed with his beloved Arwen who was lying in a bed while he had heard her voice saying that she had chosen a mortal life and wished to see him at least one more time. But it wasn't that that made him awoke in such way. It had been the fact that he had seen very vividly in his dream that the pendant of the Evenstar, the pendant that his beloved Arwen had given to him fell and shattered in thousands of pieces. That was the most terrible part of the dream, the part that made him shout in his sleep and awake so upset.

* * *

A voice made him turn sharply.

"Sir? King Théoden awaits you, my lord" said a soldier who was standing in the doorway of the tent

Aragorn nodded, stood up and walked to the king's tent still troubled by the night's vision.

When he entered, he found Théoden standing next to a seated cloaked figure. Before Aragorn could open his mouth for asking what was going on, the king said,

"I take my leave" And without further ado, he left.

* * *

Once they were alone, the cloaked figure slowly approached to Aragorn and lifted his hood. At seeing who was, the Ranger was surprised and immediately bowed.

"My lord, Elrond" he said

Lord Elrond looked at Aragorn and noticed that he still wore the pendant of the Evenstar.

"I come on behalf of one whom I love" he began to say "Arwen is dying. She will not long survive the evil that now spreads from Mordor. The light of the Evenstar is failing as Sauron's power grows, her strength wanes. Arwen's life is now tied to the fate of the One Ring. The shadow is upon us, Aragorn. The end has come"

"It will not be our end but His" answered calmly Aragorn

"You ride to war but not to victory" said Lord Elrond with gloomy voice "Sauron's armies march on Minas Tirith, as you know, but in secret He sends another force which will attack from the river. A fleet of Corsair ships sails from the South. They'll be in the city in two days" He paused "you're outnumbered, Aragorn. You need more men"

"There are none" answered Aragorn with muffled voice

The news wasn't good, actually they're terrible. It was just liked to know that the battle was already lost even before beginning. And now… he was with all these men who had faith in him and now he knew that they're going to their certain death!

"There are those who dwell in the mountain" suggested Elrond

At hearing this Aragorn lifted his head sharply. It couldn't be true what the Elf lord was suggesting him!

"Murderers! Traitors!" he exclaimed "you would call upon them to fight? They believe in nothing! They answer to no one!"

"They will answer to the King of Gondor" answered Lord Elrond determinately

Before Aragorn's astonished eyes, he revealed a sword that the Ranger immediately recognized.

"Andúril… Flame of the West. Forged from the shards of Narsil" said the Elf lord giving the weapon to Aragorn who studied it closely.

"Sauron will not have forgotten the Sword of Elendil" he said in low voice more to himself than to Lord Elrond "the blade that was broken shall return to Minas Tirith" he added after drawing it and looked closely the blade.

"The man who can wield the power of this sword can summon to him an army more deadly than any that walks this earth. Put aside the ranger! Become who you were born to be! Take the Dimholt Road!" encouraged him Lord Elrond

Aragorn looked at him uncertain. All his life he had been a Ranger and he had loved that life, he preferred live in the shadows than sitting in a shining throne; he was a man who didn't like the wealth or be admired by everyone; he was a man of simple tastes and liked to enjoy the little pleasures that he could find in the nature; he never had wanted to be king, he always had rejected the idea and the only reason for what he purchased it in some way was the fact that Lord Elrond had said that the only way he would accept and allow Arwen to marry with him was that Aragorn would be king, the king he had born to be.

"I gave hope to the Dúnedain" he added softly

"I have kept no hope for myself" answered sadly Aragorn

* * *

After Lord Elrond had left, Aragorn stayed still some minutes more pondering in what to do.

He didn't like the fact that he was the last of Isildur's heir and therefore the right King of Gondor. He didn't like the idea of stop being a Ranger of Dúnedain and instead live in a beautiful castle ruling an entire kingdom, he had always thought that he hadn't born for such a task. But behold that Fate or the Válar or Life or whoever had decided to change his future and now he was in this crossroads.

He had loved Arwen since the very first moment he had met her and his love didn't have diminished in all those years even if for moments seemed that he would never see her again or she wouldn't return his affections. Lord Elrond had asked him to end his relationship with Arwen so she could leave for Válinor but it had turned out that she had chosen him, a simple Ranger, instead for an immortal life in such place like Válinor. No, he couldn't let the sacrifice of his beloved would be in vain. It was true that he preferred the simple life of a Ranger but he loved Arwen with all his heart and so, he would change whatever it was necessary and would fight whoever to be with her again. So, after taking the sword Andúril, he took his horse and approached to the Road of the Dimholt alone.

* * *

"Just where do you think you're off to?" asked a voice with a strong Scottish accent

Aragorn turned and saw Gimli looking at him suspiciously.

"Not this time. This time you must stay, Gimli" he said

"Have you learned nothing of the stubbornness of dwarves?" said a pleasant male voice behind him

Dwarf and Ranger turned and saw Legolas who was coming with his horse ready for a long ride.

"Might as well accept it" added Gimli "we're going with you laddie"

Aragorn couldn't help but smile touched. He certainly had found true friends in that elf and dwarf.

The three mounted and started off on the Dimholt Road.

* * *

"What kind of army would linger in such a place?" was wondering Gimli looking at his surroundings. There was a reason for why to think about it because they were riding along a barren mountain path, no living being was seen or so it seemed because Legolas had sensed that someone had been following them for a couple of hours, though he wasn't sure. It was like the presence was there and the next moment had gone.

"One that is cursed" answered Aragorn

"Cursed?" repeated Gimli

"Long ago the Men of the Mountain swore an oath to the last king of Gondor, to come to his aid, to fight" started to explain Legolas "but when the time came, when Gondor's need was dire, they fled, vanishing into the darkness of the mountain and so, Isildur cursed them: never to rest until they had fulfilled their pledge" He paused as he looked to his surroundings. He had felt that strange presence again for a moment " _who shall call them from the grey twilight? The forgotten people. The heir of him to whom the oath they swore"_ he continued _"from the north shall he come. Need shall drive him. He shall pass the door to the Paths of the Dead"_ he ended the prophecy.

In that moment, they arrived and dismounted. The entrance was adorned with skulls and an air of mystery, magic but also curse, pain and evil impregned the place.

"The very warmth of my blood seems stole away" mumbled Gimli. The dwarf wasn't exactly at ease. The place was creepy and the prophecy as well as the story that Legolas had told wasn't the most pleasant one. It was the perfect place where to find a cursed army.

The elf approached to the entrance and he saw some hieroglyphics. He frowned, the language was very ancient and the scripture in the stone was worn by the pass of the time for it was difficult to read.

" _The way is shut. It was made by those who were dead and the dead keep it. The way is shut_ " he read after a little hesitation

As if he had invoked a strange force, a strange wind and weird creepy noises that could chill to anyone were heard from the inside of the cave. Though they didn't last but a couple of seconds, that was enough for scaring in such way the horses that they fled leaving to their three riders alone surprised. But their surprise didn't last too long because almost immediately after, they heard a strange kind of howl of an unknown beast.

"What was that?" asked immediately Gimli prepared with his axe

The answer was Legolas who had already armed his famous bow and shot an arrow against a small winged creature that were going directly against them with such speed that not even the elf could see exactly what was but a blurred spot that again howled and roared and immediately spat fire.

"Dragon!" exclaimed Aragorn astonished

* * *

There was reason for the astonishment of Aragorn. Dragons hadn't been seen in long centuries, the last one had been Smaug and it had been slayed around 50 years ago, not to mention that dragons were enormous and this one which obviously was a dragon because it spat fire and was winged was as much as a big cat.

No one of them had been able to see exactly what kind of dragon was that, in case it would be a dragon, if it was a baby dragon or if it was a new type of creature undiscovered until now in Middle-Earth.

Ranger, elf and dwarf tried to beat their little attacker but they couldn't because it was too fast, not even Legolas' arrows managed to hit it.

The elf was going to keep attacking the small strange being that were attacking when suddenly thanks to his bond with Kitty, he noticed that their strange and unknown attacker had some resemblance in its movements like Kitty when she fought. A reckless suspicion came to his mind. Could it be…? But how? How would it be possible? In that moment, he noticed that Gimli was going to wound the small attacker with his axe. The elf ran and stopped the dwarf.

"What are ye doing, elf?!" said angrily the dwarf

Legolas didn't answer, he just lowed his bow and stood between his friends and their small attacker. At their unprecedent astonishment they saw a… small dragon.

* * *

"By Aulë!" Gimli exclaimed in astonishment.

Aragorn was no less astonished. How could a dragon still live, and even more so of that kind?

And there was reason why the three were astonished because the dragons were known to be colossal beings, but this dragon was as big as a big big cat, but no more. His scaly skin was purple, four legs with large claws, long and strong tail, two horns on his head, long pointed snout, two wings and yellow eyes with narrow black pupils that resembled the eyes of a reptile.

The 'little' dragon stood for a few moments watching them, but his surprise did not last long because with a howl, he returned to the charge against the newcomers. But Legolas intervened before the dragon again spit fire or attack, and though in a slightly hesitant voice he said:

"Lockheed?"

* * *

Hearing the name, the dragon stopped dead and stared at the elf who slowly lowered his bow, thus demonstrating that his intention was peaceful before taking a few hesitant steps toward him.

"You're Lockheed, are not you?" He asked with a slight smile.

"Do you know this ... this thing?" Asked Gimli in astonishment.

"It's not a thing, Gimli," answered Legolas without losing sight of the so-called Lockheed "is a dragon from another world of Kitty's realm and his name is Lockheed"

With that said, he took a few more steps slowly towards the dragon who looked suspicious, just as he did not lose sight of the Ranger and the dwarf.

"And how do you know him?" Aragorn asked.

"Because Kitty told me about him," said the elf, extending a hand slowly to the dragon. "Lockheed lived in another world, far from where Kitty lived. In one of her adventures with the X-Men she met him and became friends so close that Lockheed created a telepathic bond with her. Lockheed, Professor Charles Xavier and Logan were her three best friends, "he added as the so-called Lockheed sniffed the elf's extended hand

"A tele-bond ... what?" Gimli asked without finishing exactly for an understanding.

"I'm not really sure what that is, but I think it's something like the bond we, elves, created with someone very close and dear to us," Legolas replied, smiling as the Lockheed licked his hand to know him "well met Lockheed " he added

* * *

No sooner had he said this when, without warning, the dragon fell on Legolas, throwing him to the ground. Aragorn and Gimli immediately approached with their arms ready to defend and to save his friend even if it were necessary to kill the so-called Lockheed, but great was their surprise when they saw that Legolas was rising laughing. His laughter was so joyful and he showed such amusement that Aragorn himself was surprised because he had never seen his friend of so many years laughing like that more than with ... Kitty.

Ranger and dwarf looked at them as if seeing visions as the dragon was sitting on Legolas' shoulder and licking him affectionately and lounging himself to him as a cat would do while making a strange sound that could be considered a kind of purr.

"This is not exactly ... normal, is it laddie?" Gimli asked Aragorn who barely shook his head because he did not understand exactly what was happening.

"It seems to me ... Lockheed realized that Legolas and Kitty have a very close bond. Look how he sniffs the necklace Kitty gave him "said after a moment" and if ... Lockheed was so attached to Kitty then he has to know what that necklace means to her "

"It seems that the lucky charm that the lass gave the elf was also useful for us"

Aragorn nodded without a word, then approached the elf and the dragon.

"Legolas, do you have any idea how he came? Can we trust him? "He asked.

The elf shook his head as he stroked Lockheed's head.

"No," he said, "but I can assure you that we can trust him. Aragorn, holding Lockheed to the side I sense Kitty's presence even stronger. It must be for the bond ... telepathic bond that Kitty told me that they had, "Legolas added with bright eyes at the thought of his beloved Kitty" he can help us "

Aragorn looked at him hesitantly and then at the dragon who looked at him, not challengingly, not mockingly, just held his gaze.

"We do not have time to lose," Aragorn said. "You say he was Kitty's best friend?"

Legolas nodded.

"So, if he dares come with us, that's fine," he said, looking at Lockheed "let's go"

He stopped for a moment before the entrance of the dark cave. It was really to give chills to anyone, but Aragorn gathered all his courage, went through his beloved Arwen and had Andúril in his hand, with him went his most loyal friends, there was no time to lose nor was it time to go back

"I'm not afraid of Death," he said resolutely.

He turned sharply when he felt someone pushing him in the back. It was Lockheed who had a large dry branch in his snout. He made a gesture that took it while snorted. As soon as Aragorn took it, Lockheed spat fire so that they had a torch that reasonably illuminated the road. Aragorn smiled. Yes, that dragon named Lockheed was a worthy friend of Kitty, with strong temper, but of good heart and brave.

* * *

Avalanche had tracked the two hobbits and Gollum with the aid of the map that had been obtained in Osgiliath. The mutant did not know the place, but he had a fairly broad knowledge of Middle-Earth Geography and had already realized that Gollum intended to betray the two hobbits by taking them directly to the Shelob's lair. Realizing this, the mutant had muttered inwardly annoyed. He did not like the idea of having to go to deal with Shelob all to get that damn One Ring, but it was necessary that the two hobbits managed to get as close as possible to Barad-Dûr as soon as possible.

A vibration in the ground made him turn. Two great beasts were hurrying toward him. Who would it be? Immediately he hid, ready to ambush whoever was thinking of attacking him.

Just when he felt the vibration a couple of steps away from him. He made use of mutant ability and caused the earth to open in a gap through which the two beasts fell. The mutant approached, ready to kill those whom they had fallen into their trap, but was astonished to see that they were two Wargs with their respective riders.

"What are you doing here?" He asked harshly them without getting them out of the hole.

"My lord," said the two orcs leaning grotesquely, "we bring an urgent message from Lord Sauron"

Avalanche raised an eyebrow and stared at them. Obviously, he did not think to get them out, which the orcs realized and decided to give their message as best as possible. The fame of both, he and Marrow, was fearsome among all the Dark Lord's hosts, their mutant power, and their ability to battle had made them feared and respected even by the King of Angmar himself.

"What does Sauron say?" Asked the mutant.

"That it is necessary that, my lord, get the One Ring as soon as possible because the enemies of the Dark Lord are gaining strength" said one

"They have succeeded in defeating a large army of uruk-hai in Helm's Deep and also Saruman and have taken Isengard" added the other

Upon hearing this, Avalanche frowned. If Saruman had fallen ... then where was Marrow? Because Marrow would had not stayed to help the traitor wizard, but would have helped to make his fall faster, she might even have helped those fools and hated Kitty defeat him. But where was Marrow?

"What happened to Marrow?" He asked.

The two orcs looked at each other. They were sure that the news would not please Avalanche, but it was better to give it than to face the wrath of the Dark Lord and that of the mutant if he knew that they had hidden the truth.

"Lady Marrow is dead" said one

Hearing this, Avalanche was astonished, but at last a threatening light shone in his eyes.

"Who killed her?" He asked.

"The mutant named _Shadowcat_ " replied the other

"Fucked Kitty!" Cried Avalanche in such a way that the two orcs looked at each other terrified "I'm going to kill you in such a way that you desire will never have been born ... yes, motherfucker, I'm going to kill you and all your pathetic friends!"

"That is why Lord Sauron has sent to tell you, my lord, that it is necessary that the One Ring be obtained as soon as possible to avenge Marrow and kill the so-called _Shadowcat_ " said an orc trying to calm him

Avalanche looked at them. Give the One Ring to Sauron? Never! The fucked Dark Lord of Mordor had done nothing but bring trouble to him and Marrow. He had never been able to help them, he was content to wait for everything to be done by other pathetic beings while he waited for the grand prize quietly in the tower of Barad-Dûr. True was that he could not move now because he was incarnated in a great Eye of Fire, but that did not mean he could not do more for both mutants who had helped him and the fucked Saruman. And why had they helped them? So they were not able to make good team with the two mutants! Rather, they had fallen! Yes, because Avalanche had realized that Sauron was not going to be able to defeat those enemies who so fiercely fought against him.

No, he was not going to give the One Ring, on the contrary ... he would help those stupid and useless halflings to destroy it. Sauron was not worthy to be in power, nor was it convenient because he would surely get rid of Avalanche at the first opportunity, but that ... that would not happen because he, Avalanche, would get rid of Sauron first.

"Does anyone else know about this?" He asked, "has Sauron sent anyone else besides you?"

"No, my lord," answered both orcs

"Perfect," said Avalanche. And with a simple movement of his hand and making use of his mutant skill, he closed the earth before the terrified orcs who ended up crushed in the blink of an eye with their Wargs.

Avalanche turned to the path where the hobbits had been taken and stood for a while thoughtful.

"Well ... I will help the halflings, but before ... I will have to talk to a certain person to do me a very special and personal favor" he said at least. And continued his path

* * *

 **What Kitty has feared most has become a reality. Who does Avalanche talk to? And how will he help Frodo and Sam?**

 **And a new character enters the story: Lockheed. What will be his role in the middle of this war?**

 **Waiting for your reviews, guys!**


	37. The hobbit, the mutant and the spider

**Greetings people!**

 **We have closely followed the adventures of the good guys in both Minas Tirith and Dunharrow and their way to the Path of the Dead, as well as their encounter with an unforeseen character: Lockheed.**

 **But now, we'll take a look at what's happening with the two hobbits and Gollum plus we'll see Avalanche's plans for these three characters and one more, so he can perform his revenge.**

 **Before I begin, I want to thank you Steve993 for your keen observations that are very useful to me. I also want to invite other readers to leave their reviews.**

 **So… let's go!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 37: The hobbit, the mutant and the spider**_

Frodo, guided by Gollum, finished climbing the stairs that were carved on a steep mountain. Before following Gollum to the tunnel where they had gone, Frodo turned his gaze downward. There, almost at the foot of the mountain, he had left his faithful friend Sam whom the hobbit at that moment described as a cowardly person and who believed that he saw an imminent danger in everything and everyone.

He had treated Sméagol badly, who had done his best to regain his good name and regenerate, but Sam had always been suspicious of him in order to finally try to keep him away from Frodo and force him to leave them and go their own way alone.

Frodo could not bear it. How to hurt in such a way to Sméagol? What had Sméagol done to make Sam hate him? No, Sméagol was good. Perhaps his physique was frightening, but he did everything on his part to be better every day not to mention that he was slowly but surely guiding them towards their destination: Mordor. Sméagol had no obligation, in fact he wanted the One Ring for him alone, but he had set aside his ambition to unselfishly join the quest of the two hobbits and help them to get there without being lost and, above all, in one piece. So, Frodo had grown weary of Sam's mistrust of Sméagol and had ordered him, because that was the right word, 'ordered' to stay, moreover, to go back where they came from because he no longer needed Sam and he had left him crying sadly without looking back for a moment, but if he had, he would have seen Gollum's horrible grimace of triumph.

* * *

"There" said in that moment a watery voice

Frodo turned and saw Gollum pointing to a dark and creepy tunnel.

"What is this place?" he asked fearful

"Master must go inside the tunnel" was Gollum's answer

Frodo looked again the tunnel. It was dark, creepy, nothing could be seen inside of it but the entrance full of sharp rocks. Maybe the hobbit wasn't an elf and therefore couldn't sense magic, but his hobbit guts told him that inside that tunnel lurked a great and terrible danger.

"Now that I'm here, I don't think I want to" he said

"It's the only way!" said impatiently "go in or go back!" he added knowingly because he knew that Frodo was a brave hobbit, maybe an easy-to-manipulate hobbit, but a brave hobbit too and he knew that Frodo was willing to keep going in this quest until the end. His conclusions were right because the hobbit finally said,

"I cannot go back"

* * *

"What's that smell?" asked Frodo drowning and arcade.

The air was foul and almost suffocating.

"Orcs' filth. Orcs come in here sometimes" lied Gollum "hurry!" And immediately he ran away, so fast that Frodo couldn't follow his pace no matter how much he hurried, and soon lost his track.

"Sméagol?"

"Over here!" was heard Gollum's voice but Frodo didn't see him.

Frodo leaned a hand on a near wall of the tunnel so he wouldn't fall because he barely could see. But he immediately he took his hand off.

"It's sticky! What is it?" he wondered as an incipient fear seized his hobbit heart

"You will see. Oh yes, you will see" was heard Gollum's voice with such tune that Frodo was even more scared.

He called him several times but this one didn't answer. For the first time, the hobbit wished Sam were with him. In that moment, he heard a crack and turned to see his feet. He had stepped on a skeleton, he looked up and saw other dead animals hanging, wrapped in webs as a shiver of terror chilled through all his spine. This was too much for the hobbit. Without knowing where he was going, Frodo ran as fast as his short legs allowed him, he didn't know where was he heading, he only knew that he had to get out as soon as possible of that place of death. In his mad race to flee in terror, he didn't see a pile of bones and he fell into a clump of webs and bones. With each minute that passed, Frodo was getting more and more terrified, his heart beat like a hammer, his pupils were dilated by terror and his breath was erratic. He didn't know what to do, his mind didn't work clearly, the terror that had seized his hobbit heart was too great for letting him think or do something. Suddenly, in his mind echoed Lady Galadriel's voice.

" _And you, Frodo Baggins, I give you the 'Light of Eärendil, our most beloved star. May it be a light for you in dark places, when all other lights go out"_

Immediately, Frodo fumbled in his pockets and pulled out the phial that Lady Galadriel had given to him as a farewell gift. He held it up and said in loud voice,

"Hail Eändil, brightest of the Stars!"

As a miracle, a bright light, brightest than the sunlight in a sunny summer day, shone from the phial illuminating everything around. Frodo felt relieved, but his relief didn't last because he noticed that something behind him moved. He turned and saw terrified a gigantic and monstrous spider. For a moment, the hobbit felt he couldn't move, his legs refused to move, he barely could breath as his eyes fixed in the eight enormous of the spider. The horrible animal moved again, this broke the strange spell in which the hobbit had fallen for a moment and immediately he ran away being chased by the spider.

* * *

Seeing that the spider was getting closer and closer to him, Frodo turned and held up the phial so its bright light illuminated the monster who immediately stepped back a couple of steps. Frodo kept running again but he entangled in a huge spider web. He saw that from behind a rock, Gollum peered. A horrible mocking and evil grin in his awful face.

"Naughty little fly, why does it cry? Caught in a web! Soon you'll be eaten!"

In that moment, the hobbit realized how that traitor had used him and manipulated him in such way so he had ordered to his friend Sam to go away. He shouldn't have listened to this… this… this monster named Gollum because he was now sure that there was no more Sméagol but Gollum.

He turned to see that the gigantic spider was approaching. He unsheathed his sword and cut his way out of the web, unfortunately in his fleeing he dropped it.

* * *

Frodo managed to get out of that deadly tunnel. He was shaking in fear, the scenes of all those bodies were awful, the spider was horrendous, the smell and the webs weren't better. In what the hell was he thinking in trusting Sméagol, no better said, Gollum?

"Got away, did it, Precious! Not this time! Not this time!" said a voice desperately

The hobbit barely had time to turn when Gollum pounced on Frodo trying to take the One Ring from Frodo who enraged. He put on his back to Gollum and start to choke him, willing to kill him.

"It wasn't us! It wasn't us!" barely could plead Gollum while his abnormal pale skin paled even more "Sméagol wouldn't hurt Master! We promised! You must believe us! It was the Precious! The Precious made us do it!"

Maybe the hobbit didn't trust him anymore but he was merciful, he stopped choking him and stood up.

"I have to destroy It, Sméagol" he said wearily "I have to destroy It for both our sakes"

At this, Gollum grew angry. All pain in his throat disappeared, all regret (if a true one was at least there) left.

"No!" he yelled. And without further ado, he attacked Frodo. The hobbit flipped him over and watched as the wretched being fell over a cliff while screaming horrible in terror.

* * *

Avalanche had quickly moved on. At the prospect of having to enter that creepy and cursed tunnel where Shelob lived, he didn't like at all to the mutant. He hoped to get there before the hobbits, or at least at the same time to defend them because he was sure that the owner of the lair would be very pleased to have them visit, after all not every day were hobbits out there. For a moment, Avalanche wondered if the flesh of each of the Middle-Earth races tasted differently and if so, would the hobbits be tasty for Shelob? Maybe Sam's was, after all the hobbit was pretty chubby judging from what he had seen in Osgiliath.

* * *

He was about to enter the tunnel when he heard someone's groan of pain. Was it some of the halflings? He listened carefully. No, that watery voice belonged to no one but a wretched being named Gollum.

Avalanche smiled to himself. That is where he could be sure of the whereabouts of the hobbits, as well as some usefulness. He approached without being seen and, indeed, saw Gollum slowly climbing the mountain. He was wounded, full of scrapes, bruises, and wounds of more or less gravity; But his gaze shone with a light of anger, fury, hatred. Apparently, the hobbits had gotten rid of him. Nothing foolish, by the way.

* * *

He barely saw Gollum coming, when he came out of his hiding place. Seeing him, Gollum screamed in terror and tried to flee, but Avalanche with a wave of his hand and using his mutant skill, locked him in the middle of large stones. He came slowly and looked at him menacingly. It was necessary to know how much information he had.

"Well, freak, where are the halflings?" He asked "because if I remember correctly Marrow ordered you to lead them to Mordor and, although we are close, this is not yet Mordor"

Gollum had hurried to get the thorn that Marrow had given him.

"Marrow gave Sméagol this! Marrow said Sméagol would be safe and that Avalanche would spare Sméagol's life if Sméagol shown it to Avalanche! "Gollum hastened to say, terrified at the prospect of dying crushed or somehow worse.

The mutant took the thorn and grinned. Obviously that thorn meant nothing, it only meant that he took all the information from Gollum and then killed him, and probably would have done it, but in his mind, he already had plans for that wretched being that, though, would also end in his death. In any case it would prolong his miserable life for a little longer and serve him very useful.

"Well freak, you say that Marrow gave you this thorn so I will not kill you, I will not kill you in return for you answering all the questions I ask you and do not hide anything from me, understand?" He said, emphasizing the word 'all'

Gollum nodded fearfully that some response would be unpleasant for the mutant.

"As Marrow told me, she told you to take the halflings to Mordor. Where are they?"

Gollum swallowed hard. Surely the answer would not be pleasant, but there was no other, he would have to answer.

"Marrow ordered Sméagol to seize the Precious and kill the hobbits, so that made Sméagol" replied

"And where is the One Ring?"

Gollum did not know what to answer. Avalanche cursed out loud.

"Fucked freak! Are not you able to make a simple task like that? Remove the One Ring from a simple and fucked halfling? How complicated was that? And to finish the woods without getting the One Ring! You will certainly die, motherfucked! "

Gollum shrieked in terror as a large, pointed stone rose to hurt him painfully.

"Do not! Do not! "Shouted" Sméagol did not get the Precious, but neither killed the hobbits! "

Avalanche stopped, but he did not stop threatening him with that very sharp stone.

"Well, if you have not killed the halflings? Where are they?"

"One of them stayed behind. He wanted to remove Sméagol from Master Frodo and as Sméagol could not get the Precious then Sméagol caused Master Frodo to abandon his partner "

"And where is he? Where did Frodo leave his companion? "

"At the foot of the stairs of this mountain"

"And then, where is the other halfling? He is the one that matters to me because he is the Ringbearer "

"Sméagol realized that he could not kill Master Frodo because he was stronger than he and because he had a sword, so he took him to Shelob's lair ..."

Avalanche cursed loudly again and stuck the stone in Gollum's hand causing him to squeal in pain.

"Motherfucked freak! You're not able to do anything right! How did you plan to get the One Ring, huh? How? You thought to ask Shelob? Well you know him fucked freak! He paused "maybe I should send you to ask for it, maybe he want to give it to you. After all, the smell of blood in your hand will attract much attention "added in dark tone

Gollum paled and trembled with terror. That death was going to be worse than he could imagine. But there was still hope.

"But the halfling is not dead, Sméagol saw him, he's not dead!" He shouted.

"Then, where is he? You did not let him go, did you? "

Gollum swallowed hard.

"Sméagol tried to remove the Precious from Master Frodo, but Master Frodo threw Sméagol down the cliff. But Master Frodo is heading for Cirith Ungol "he hastened to add to seeing that Avalanche rolled his eyes.

The mutant was going to end up killing Gollum. Decidedly that freak was not going to do him any good because he was not even able to do something as simple as taking the hobbits to Mordor and then taking the One Ring off; But when he heard that Frodo was heading for Cirith Ungol, he calmed down. After all, it seemed like the freak knew how to do something reasonably well, maybe then he would still be useless.

"You deserve to be killed, freak," he said, "even though Marrow gave you this thorn, because you didn't do your task well as ordered; However, I feel sorry for you and I will let you live on one condition: to do exactly what I say, otherwise I will make sure your death is the worst ... for example, I could take you to visit Shelob "

Gollum swallowed hard and pale Trembling with fear. Decidedly that mutant was ruthless with him. How he wished Marrow had been there!

"You're going to get me these ingredients," Avalanche told him, giving him a piece of paper that had been ripped from the edge of the map, "and you better get them soon and do not think you're going to be able to escape because if you try to do it, I assure you that I will find you and I will kill you so that you wish not to have been born, understood freak? "

Gollum nodded

"You will also have to do me another favor "said Avalanche while seeing the bloody hand of Gollum

* * *

Sam was crying while he hugged Frodo's limp body. The hobbit had been sting treacherously by Shelob who had followed him almost to Cirith Ungol. Sam had found him wrapped in a cocoon of spider web and after fighting against Shelob, he had managed to make him retreat to his lair. He was trying to revive Frodo when he saw that Frodo's sword was glowing with a soft blue aura, unmistakable sign that orcs were nearby. Sam immediately hid behind some rocks, it was better that than being captured.

* * *

Soon steps were heard and Sam peered behind his hidden spot. He saw a little group of orcs, one of them was a uruk-hai.

"What's this?" asked the uruk when he spotted Frodo "looks like ol' Shelob's been having a bit of fun"

"Killed another one, has she?" asked the orc

"No. This fellow ain't dead"

At hearing this, Sam's face lit up. Then there was still hope!

"She jabs them with her stinger… and he goes as limp as a boned fish!" explained the uruk "then she has her way with them. That's how she likes to feed. Fresh blood!"

He looked at him for a moment. A hunch made him think that maybe that little guy was the much-sought halfling.

"Get him to the tower!" he ordered

"This scum will be awake in a couple of hours" said the orc

"Then he'll wish he'd never been born!" answered with an evil laugh the uruk

The other orcs laughed too, picked up the hobbit as a terrified Sam watched the scene helpless.

* * *

Avalanche walked through the tunnel which was Shelob's lair. The mutant had covered all his body with a strong armor made by stones in order to protect him from a treacherously attack from the inhabitant of that awful place. He just hoped not to find the body of the halfling named Frodo because then the One Ring would be quite difficult to get, besides he needed Shelob's help for his plan of revenge.

He was walking carefully paying attention to even the slightest noise that would indicate the proximity of the spider. Finally, he stopped in front of a huge web, he bent and looked carefully. Seemed that the hobbit had been trapped for a moment in that place but with the help of a very sharp object, possibly a sword, he had freed himself and had run away. He looked around him and saw the exit where surely the hobbit had gone and were surely he had pushed Gollum to the cliff.

Suddenly, he felt vibrations that were approaching quickly towards him. Whoever was approaching was walking through the roof of the tunnel, surely it was Shelob. When he felt the vibrations near, he turned and prepared for crumble that part of the tunnel in case the inhabitant of the lair pretended to attack him. However, it was not necessary because the gigantic and monstrous spider stopped just a couple of steps from him.

* * *

"Shelob" greeted Avalanche while bowing slightly his head. However, the mutant was ready for crumble the place and smash the spider if he thought even for a moment as a snack to the mutant.

The spider hissed.

"Come on! I know you can talk" said Avalanche "I want to talk with you because I have an interesting bargain for you"

"Bargain?" repeated with scary voice Shelob, so scary that the mutant for a moment felt a slight chill through his spine.

Definitely, Shelob's physique was horrible. Eight big black eyes that shone with a light of malice, hunger of blood and cruelty; eight powerful legs, big and bulging belly, small head and with a mouth dripping from poisonous saliva. Not to mention her voice which was cold and with a lust for blood. Avalanche wondered for a moment, if this was Shelob, then how horrible would have been Ungolianth? Ten times worse? Who knows? But now wasn't the time to wondering about this, now it was time to make a bargain.

"Yes, of course" he said "a bargain. I see you're wounded. I guess it was with a sword that you've been wounded"

Shelob hissed angrily. Maybe he would have attacked the mutant but everyone among the bad guys knew who were the mutants Marrow and Avalanche and of what they're capable of; on the other hand, Avalanche was covered with such a strong armor that it was impossible that her stinger passed through it.

"Don't sulfur and pay better attention" said Avalanche "I came to make a bargain with you. I know a couple of halflings passed by here. Seems that they managed to get out of here and instead you ran out of dinner"

"It wasn't but one halfling" cut Shelob "the first one I managed to sting him, but he was saved by the other halfling and then taken by some orcs to Cirith Ungol"

Avalanche raised an eyebrow. That was an interesting news.

"And what about the other halfling? The one who struck you with a sword"

"He followed the orcs to Cirith Ungol. However, this wouldn't had happened IF that being known as Gollum hadn't make the halfling enter to my lair" she added with an angry hiss

Avalanche smiled with an evil and Machiavellian smile. Now he knew what would accept Shelob as bargain.

"I see" he said "well, then I offer you to give you as, let's say, as a gift to Gollum, in exchange for something"

"What do you want?"

"Some poison. Like if you fill this little cup"

The eight big black eyes of the spider shone with a confused light.

"Why do you want my poison? Unless you pretend…" he stopped looking at him while in his horrible eyes appeared a light of fear

"Don't worry Shelob. I don't pretend do what you think I'm going to do against you. But I must tell you that if you don't accept my bargain then, let's say that… I will have to take it by force and you know I can do it. So… what is going to be?"

The horrible spider looked at him for a moment. He was right, he was very capable to get his poison by force and that… that wouldn't like him not to mention that he wouldn't have Gollum as a snack. It was better to accept.

"Deal" she hissed "you bring the so-called Gollum and I give you my poison"

Avalanche smiled.

* * *

Sam entered to the tower of Cirith Ungol. No sound was heard.

" _That's weird!"_ thought the brave hobbit

He had followed the orcs and the uruk-hai, willing to save Frodo at any cost. Armed with Frodo's sword and the phial that Lady Galadriel had given Frodo, he entered resolutely to the tower but the only thing he found were the bodies of several orcs, all slain. It seemed that they had had a disagreement and that disagreement had led to a fight that in the end had finished in a complete slaughter. However, there was something that called his attention: most of the orcs were killed by sharp stones that had stabbed them mortally wounded them. Who would have killed them?

Sam didn't stop to think about it but continued climbing the stairs until he got to the top where he found Frodo with hands still tied. Just the hobbit saw his friend when he said crying full of regret,

"Oh Sam! I'm so sorry! Sorry for everything!"

"Let's get you out of here" answered Sam untying him

"It's too late! It's over! They've taken It! Sam, they took the One Ring!" said in despair Frodo

"Begging your pardon but they haven't" said Sam as he took out the One Ring from one of his pockets, still on Frodo's chain necklace. At seeing this, Frodo was astonished.

"I thought I'd lost you… so I took it. Only for safekeeping" explained the hobbit

"Give it to me. Give me the One Ring, Sam" said immediately Frodo guessing rightly that sooner or later the One Ring would make even to his faithful friend into the madness of have it.

After a moment that seemed and eternity for Frodo because he saw in Sam's eyes the confusion, surely because he had heard the One Ring calling him, Sam gave it to him and Frodo immediately snatched it and put the necklace back on.

Sam looked at him not quite understanding, actually he seemed hurt because Frodo's action. Seeing this, the hobbit hastened to add,

"You must understand, the One Ring is my burden. It will destroy you, Sam"

His faithful and kind friend looked at him for a moment and finally, he smiled showing thus his empathy and comprehension.

"Come on, Mister Frodo. We best find you some clothes. You can't go walking to Mordor in naught by your skin" he said

"You're right, halfling" said a wicked male voice behind them "Mordor is not a place where you can dress any dress"

The two hobbits turned sharply and paled terrified. There, leaning with folded arms in the threshold of the room where Frodo had been prisoner was Avalanche.

* * *

Frodo stepped back immediately as he covered the One Ring with his hand to protect him, while Sam returned to grasp Frodo's sword and stood between the mutant and his friend.

Avalanche chuckled mockingly.

"I admire your courage halfling, your courage and your devotion to your friend, but it is not necessary at this moment because I do not come in a state of war but in peace"

The two hobbits looked at each other in amazement, but at last Sam shook his head.

"You lie!" He exclaimed, "you've only been following us to take Mister. Frodo off the One Ring! You came to kill us to keep the One Ring! "

Avalanche could only for a moment fix her eyes on Frodo who was leaning against the opposite wall, trembling with fear and cold. The mutant clearly heard a voice as attractive as he had ever heard it before, that it was not the voice of a man or a woman, and yet it had such an attraction that it was impossible not to be drawn.

 _"Avalanche ... Avalanche! It's me ... your ring! Rescue me from the hobbit! I can get your biggest wishes! I can help you fulfill your revenge! Avalanche ... I am your ring in its own right! Kill the hobbit and save me! Put me on your finger and you will get the power you want! Avalanche ... Avalanche ...! "_

If the mutant was not aware of Marrow's death at the hands of _Shadowcat_ and if he had not received the message from Sauron, he would surely have killed the two hobbits and stayed with the One Ring, although he could not have used it because of that he also for being mutant was descendant of the two Blue Wizards; But upon hearing of the terrible end of his companion and friend Marrow and the ineptitude he saw in Sauron and Saruman, things changed drastically. He shook his head and forced himself to turn his sight exclusively to Sam to avoid hearing the One Ring's voice again.

"You've heard His voice," Frodo said more as a statement than as a question.

Avalanche nodded slowly as he quickly thought of how to manipulate the hobbits and make them do what he wanted without any suspicion, especially the so-called Sam.

The chubby hobbit had a noble heart, but he was neither foolish nor naive, but very insightful.

"And you still want us to believe you're not going to hurt us?" Sam said bravely. "You only want the One Ring, just like the other mutant! But guess what ... you cannot use it because ... "

"Because mutants we cannot even touch it," Avalanche finished in a tone of boredom "I know halfling, you're not saying anything new. In fact, Marrow was the one who told me "

"So, what are you doing here if it's just for the One Ring? Because surely Sauron has sent you to take it away. Same as Gollum, right? As Gollum is no longer there then you come to take it away. No, we will not allow it! "

Avalanche yawned, pretending to be bored.

"Does he always talk so much?" He told Frodo.

Then he turned to Sam, who was watching him menacingly and with his sword in hand, ready to attack him.

"Listen halfling, if I wanted to take the One Ring off I would have done it. You and he saw how I destroyed the main wall of Osgiliath. Do you think, then, that you with your simple sword could stop me? You think halfling you could stop a mutant? You do not even know who we really are! So, you think you can beat me? You do not even intimidate me! "

"Maybe you want to take prisoners to Mordor!"

Avalanche sighed annoyed.

"If I wanted to take you prisoners I would not have killed all these orcs, would not you think? Or have you not realized that the orcs were not killed by the sword but by stones? Because if you had not noticed, you're very obscure halfling "

Sam paled. Yes, he had certainly noticed, however, he did not trust that mutant. Surely something was in the hands.

"So what do you want?" Frodo asked.

"I want you to take the One Ring to Mordor, to Mount Doom and destroy it"

The two hobbits looked at each other in amazement.

"Is not true! You lie! "Exclaimed Sam threatening him with the sword" you want the One Ring and give it to Sauron! You want us to manipulate to take it! "

Avalanche sighed increasingly annoyed. Making use of his mutant power, he made a huge stone put Sam against the wall, next to Frodo. The chubby hobby dropped the sword with a squeal.

"Sam!" Exclaimed grounded Frodo.

"If I wanted to, halfling, I would not have killed all these orcs; If I wanted to, halfling, I would not have killed Gollum; If I wanted to, halfling, I would not be here talking to you, but I would only have taken you prisoners and then killed you because your miserable lives do not interest me in the slightest, "he said, threatening him with the tip of Frodo's sword in his throat" But ... I have other plans in which you are very important and necessary, "he added raising the sword and dropping Sam. Frodo immediately approached to help his friend.

"Did you kill Sméagol?" Asked Frodo with a thread of voice while trembling with terror. If Avalanche had not spared Sméagol's life, what hope did they have of surviving?

In response, Avalanche dropped a bloody hand from Gollum, neatly cut off. The hobbits narrowly and vomit in the face of disgust.

"Since you know Marrow I will tell you that she is dead, that because of Sauron and Saruman she is dead and ... I intend to avenge her."

The two hobbits looked at each other in surprise. That mutant that looked so dangerous and ferocious that she was dead? It seemed impossible, however, that the threatening, hateful gesture on Avalanche's face clearly showed that what he said was true.

"Saruman is dead too, as I know a certain named Grima Wormetongue killed him. But now Sauron is missing. Sauron cannot be killed like Saruman by stabbing. No, the only way to kill him is through that little and damn One Ring that you, Frodo wear "He paused" I cannot wear it because as you have seen it, mutants cannot even touch it, but ... you, you do Frodo, therefore, I need you to take it to Mount Doom and destroy it. You will be my instruments of something that, unfortunately, I cannot do by myself.

"And then you will kill us, will not you? After we've done what you want, you'll just kill us because you do not need us anymore, "Sam said.

" I could do it, "Avalanche said," but ... I will not, because I'm not really interested in you. If you were mutants I would, but you are just halflings that have nothing interesting or important. I'm not going to waste my time killing you, but ... if you keep talking nonsense like the one you've been saying so far, halfling, I may change my mind, "he added menacingly, looking directly into the eyes of Sam who instinctively stepped back a couple of steps.

"Can't you take us? "Asked Frodo after a moment" surely Sauron trusts you, you could take us to the Mount Doom easily "

Avalanche chuckled mockingly.

" Oh no, no, no! " He said" this is your task while mine is kill the King of Angmar so Sauron had not any powerful ally" _"Aside from revenge on the motherfucked Shadowcat and all his fucked friends,"_ he thought, "So you'll need this," he added, dropping in front of them armor of orcs along with their helmets "are the smallest I found. You better use them if you want to have a chance to survive. "

He kneeled in front of them and said with feigned solemnity and honesty.

" Really halflings, what I ask of you is of vital importance. After all, that's what you've always thought to do, right? Destroy the One Ring, for that is all I ask of you. Before you did it only for Middle-Earth, now you do it for Middle-Earth AND for me. There is no greater change, does it? "

The two hobbits looked at each other.

"And what will you do after Sauron falls?" Asked Sam

"I do not know," replied the mutant pretending indifference "that remains to be seen, everything will be decided in due course. But first you have to kill Sauron "He paused" now, put on those armors if you want to go unnoticed. Here is this map, it will be useful "

And without waiting more time, he left. Or at least that seemed because the mutant waited until the hobbits put on their armor and moved resolutely toward Mordor.

* * *

 **Avalanche's revenge plan has begun. What are his designs? Why does the mutant want the poison of Shelob?**

 **Waiting for your reviews, guys, since they are very important to the writer and to the story.**


	38. In the Battle of Pelennor Fields

**A greeting to everyone around the world!**

 **The last chapter focused exclusively on Avalanche, Frodo, Sam, Gollum and an unexpected character: Shelob. There were a couple of questions that will be answered later.**

 **But now ... let's go with the good guys, after all they are about to face a huge army of orcs and the Witch King to save Minas Tirith.**

 **We all know how that battle ends, but ... what about Kitty? And Lockheed? What will they do in the midst of that terrible battle?**

 **Before starting I want to thank Steve993 for his always so helpful reviews.**

 **And, as always, invite all readers of this story to leave their reviews.**

 **And now ... ready for the Battle of Pelennor Fields!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 38: In the Battle of Pelennor Fields**_

Kitty was sitting on the edge of the bed in the room that Lord Dénethor had assigned her. She was dressed in a chain mail, a dark blue scrub, dark brown boots, wide belt of the same color as the boots. Her long chestnut hair was gathered in a tight ponytail and inside the chainmail had hidden the necklace that Lady Galadriel gave as a farewell gift.

On her legs, she had her denim bag she had brought with her when she reached Middle-Earth while in her hands she had a round metal object and had a large black X-shaped capital with a silver background. She was so absorbed in looking at it that she did not hear the footsteps of Gandalf and Pippin coming to see how she was after the scare the three of them had passed the moment Gandalf's first spell had stopped working to keep Kitty from fading.

"What's that Kitty?" Said a voice that startled her.

The young woman turned and saw that both the wizard and the hobbit were intrigued by the strange object she had in her hands. Kitty smiled and handed it to the hobbit.

"It's the symbol of the X-Men," she replied. "It's the symbol I wore on my belt in my X-Men suit that I wore when I was fighting the Sentinels and other bad guys like Magneto and his Brotherhood"

"So, you had your own armor?" Asked Pippin in astonishment.

Kitty chuckled.

"Not exactly" answered "but ... let's say it was a special outfit for the time to fight. It allowed me to move easily and quickly "

"And you ... did you use this as a ... battle symbol of the X-Men?" Asked Pippin as he passed the strange metallic object to Gandalf

"Something like that"

"'X' for ... 'X-Men'? Asked Gandalf, looking carefully at the symbol

Kitty nodded. After a moment, the wizard returned it.

"You still miss your realm" he said more as a statement than as a question

Kitty nodded again.

"When I see this symbol, I remember many battles that the X-Men spent together and how in the darkest hours and when everything seemed lost ... we had always continued to fight for a strange sense of ... hope. I do not know how to explain it "She paused" when I see this symbol, I remember that since my adolescence I'm a warrior, I am an X-Men "

Gandalf stifled a sigh. Apparently, Kitty still clung in a certain way to her past.

"Then you saw the shield to cheer you up, Kitty?" Asked Pippin.

Kitty turned and looked at them, for she had been staring at the metallic symbol.

"I did not" answer "at Helm's Deep, before I got in the middle of the battle to fight, I took it and kept it under the chain mail. It was like my reminder that I am an X-Men and that I am a warrior and that I would fight to the end as hard as the situation might seem and use my mutant ability to do it ... but now ... I only saw it as ... farewell "

Gandalf and Pippin looked at each other in confusion. They did not understand what Kitty meant.

"For eight years I was part of the X-Men, first I called myself _'Sprit'_ and then took another name: _'Shadowcat'_. During those eight years I fought with countless enemies and protected people who hated me and feared me as people who were my friend, but that was in another realm called Earth "She paused" I am now in a realm called Middle- Earth, there are no longer Sentinels against whom to fight or to defeat enemies like Magneto or like Apocalypse or like others; Now I have to fight against an insane named Sauron who wants to conquer and destroy all Middle-Earth "She paused again" so ... I'm no longer called _'Sprit'_ I'm not even called _'Shadowcat'_ anymore ... now my name is Katherine Anne Pryde. Some know me as Lady Katherine Anne Pryde and my friends call me _'Kitty_ '. And I'm not an X-Men now ... now I'm part of the _Fellowship of the Ring_ and my mission is: to defeat the Mordor's insane and kick his ass in such a way that he wishes he had never been born "ended with a determined accent.

She put the metal shield back in her denim bag, closed it perfectly, and tossed it down in a corner of her room. She got up and looked at them, smiling. In her hazel eyes shone the light of determination, courage, and the great confidence that what she had just said was an absolute truth to her.

Gandalf and Pippin looked at her in astonishment, then smiled.

Who would you say! A few months ago, they had met a young woman with a surprising ability, emotionally weak and clinging to her past with all her might, suffering in the pain that was in it. But now it was different because at that moment Kitty had cut the fragile thread that still clung to her past. Now she was a new Kitty, a Kitty who looked only into the future and was ready for anything, even to die, for the realm she now regarded as her own: Middle-Earth.

* * *

Ever since he heard the screams of the gulls, Legolas' heart had not yet known peace. The well-known sea-longing characteristic of his race had awakened never to fade again, at least not at all, until he had crossed the waters of the Great Western Sea and set his feet on the sands of Válinor. Yes ... until then he would find the real rest. Until that moment his heart would know true peace. Until that moment that key that was missing to complement the melody of his Fëa would be played and the music that moved his entire being would be in total harmony with everything. But ... when, when? Only the Válar knew it.

He closed his eyes and concentrated all his heart and all his Fëa on the sound of the waves of the river as it bumped gently against the bow of the ships, at the sound of the sharp singing of the gulls, in the soft breeze saturated with salt, in that one moment of peace before the battle. He thought to find peace in it, but no ... he did not find it then, although these elements joined to give him a relief and a key similar to that which was missing, there was another ... there was another totally different key that was missing and without it, the melody of his Fëa was not completed and made him ache in pain perhaps more than the one provoked by the sea-longing.

What could it be? Suddenly, as if someone had whispered in his ear he knew perfectly well, he knew what key was missing to complete and make perfect his melody and that key only had a name: Kitty.

Legolas paid attention to the music of the waves, the sea breeze, the song of the birds and realized that they certainly all played almost the same key of his sea-longing, but none played the key that his Fëa and his heart ached and without which none was complete, without which the whole melody became hollow, empty and meaningless. In short, without Kitty, without his beloved Kitty, the melody of his Fëa could not be completed, it was not perfect, it was just the set of discordant keys without meaning.

As if that realization had not been enough for the elf, at that moment Lockheed approached him and after snuggling his long platinum blond hair, sat on his shoulder.

The elf turned and smiled at him. That dragon was identical to his 'owner' or friend, of strong temper, brave, but also tender and affectionate once he had confidence with a person. He petted his head which made Lockheed snort in pleasure.

Legolas realized that the moment Lockheed sat on his shoulder, the key that was missing to complete and make sense of the melody of his Fëa, sounded like a distant echo, but at least that was: an echo and no longer only a set of keys that were not coherent with each other.

How was that possible? Immediately came the answer: Lockheed and Kitty shared a very close telepathic bond, as she called it, and therefore somehow it was like having Kitty by his side so to speak.

Realizing all this Legolas took two resolutions: one, he would not go to Válinor not without his Kitty because without her everything lost meaning and being in Válinor would have no reason to be so ... he would never go to Válinor unless his beloved Kitty was with him and was at his side; And two, he would take care of and protect Lockheed in the same way as if he protected the young mutant.

* * *

After talking to Gandalf and Pippin, Kitty had quickly descended the stairs and headed toward the city determinedly to take part in the siege and help as much as possible.

Both the hobbit and the wizard had tried to stop her, but it had been in vain. Kitty was determined to fight and counted as much with her mutant ability as in her medieval type sparring as well as the one that until that moment had been recovering largely the one inherited by _Ogun_. The young woman only lamented that she could not have in her power Samurai-type katana, for things would be much simpler than with a sword no longer said to be forged by Elves but forged by Men.

The noise was horrid and deafening. Large projectiles fired by the orc army fell to destroy much of the city and the wall. The people had fled screaming terrified as the soldiers shouted so much to give themselves the courage that was so necessary at that moment to give orders. To this was added the howls of the monstrous fallen beasts that mounted the Nâzgul and the Witch King and the roar of the orcs and uruk-hai.

Kitty, with the aid of her mutant ability, managed to slip into the tumult of soldiers to see what she could do to help. In her hand she wielded a small sword which she had obtained with Pippin's help and had put on a helmet which, although very clogged, allowed her to conceal her identity, otherwise she might have some problems with the soldiers and no longer say with the orcs or with the Nâzgul.

Before assisting in the catapults and fighting against the orcs that came more and more dangerously near to the city, Kitty removed the ring that left Boromir to her like last gift. She saw it for a moment and then put it on. Yes, she would fight for Middle-Earth, but she would also fight for the city that loved so much Boromir ... yes, she would fight for Boromir and she would avenge him.

* * *

"Hey! What is this? "Said a voice with a strong Scottish accent.

Aragorn turned around the same as the King of the Army of the Dead who went to the side of the Ranger in silence.

"What is it Gimli?" Asked the first one without letting go of the rudder.

"Look what I found laddie" replied the dwarf while showing him an object that appeared to be a sword. For a moment, Aragorn dared to let go of the rudder and took the strange object that extended Gimli. He saw it carefully, and after a few moments drew that strange object.

Undoubtedly, this was a sword because it fulfilled all the characteristics. It had a hilt and a razor-sharp blade well-tempered with double edge and sharp point. But, although it fulfilled all the characteristics of a sword, no doubt that it was not any sword. It was much lighter than any of the swords that Aragorn had used, if indeed those made by the elves might be as light as that; It was also obvious that it was sharper than the common one of the swords, probably rivaled on the edge with that of Andúrin or the fighting knives of Legolas; Without counting the strange signs engraved in the leaf and which neither of them had seen before in their life.

"Have you ever seen a sword like this, Gimli?" Aragorn asked.

"Never," replied the dwarf, admiring the blade, "but if you want to know the opinion of a dwarf well versed in matters of forging weapons and ironworks, I can tell you that this blade is the best forged I have seen in a long time"

"Where did you find it?"

"Among the spoils that the pirates had"

"Surely, they found it among the fishing villages that they assaulted and destroyed," said Aragorn thoughtfully. Then he turned to the King of the Dead who had been watching the strange sword. "Have you ever seen a weapon like this before?"

The King of the Dead shook his head.

"This is not a common weapon" he said "there is something in it that goes beyond its simple and different appearance"

Aragorn and Gimli watched the sword closely. It was true, it had no more ornament than the strange signs on the sheet and a strange garboiled well forged in gold as a bowl, but otherwise it was quite simple and without ornament, not even the sheath had any adornment more than a long and not very broad silk ribbon of pomegranate to what it seemed to be to tie it to the belt.

"It is possible the elf knows something about this sword," the King of the Dead said after a moment. And after this he returned to the silence that he had hitherto had.

Aragorn looked up and saw Legolas standing at the bow with Lockheed sitting on his right shoulder. The elf seemed to be engrossed in his thoughts, but not so from time to time he stroked the dragon's back or head.

"Legolas!" He called.

* * *

The elf had his eyes closed, listening intently to all the rumors that brought some peace to his newly awakened sea-longing. Although none of them sounded exactly the same, it was an incentive. While the fact that Lockheed was so close to him was a form that, though very light and like a very distant echo, was his way of feeling the presence of his beloved Kitty. He was so engrossed in it that it was not until Lockheed pushed him not exactly gently after pulling his hair so that the elf would turn and realize that Aragorn had been calling him for a while.

* * *

"I apologize" was the first thing he said once he was next to them "I did not listen. I think I was too influenced by the environment around us "

Gimli chuckled.

"Or rather with thinking of a certain maid," he said teasingly.

Legolas blushed from the tips of his ears. Unfortunately, it was not so and Aragorn realized it. The Ranger had realized that the sea-longing of his close friend for so many years had awakened and knew perfectly well that from that moment there would be no peace for the elf until he had not stepped in Válinor. What would Kitty do then?

"Gimli found this among the spoils of the pirates" he said showing him the strange sword

Legolas took it and immediately noticed that it was much lighter than the common swords. He frowned. He had never seen such a thing in his long life, and yet something told him that he did know of its existence. Was it because Kitty had ever mentioned anything about a sword like that?

However, Lockheed's reaction was totally different from the point that astonished the elf, the Ranger, the dwarf, and, why not say it, to the King of the Dead himself; For the dragon had taken it in its snout and unsheathed it. Apparently, he knew it well and seemed very pleased to have found it.

"I do not understand ... that ... dragon seems to know what that sword is" said Gimli surprised

"Maybe that sword belongs to Kitty," Aragorn suggested.

"But how is it possible if the lass is in Minas Tirith with Gandalf! Besides, I've never seen her with such a weapon! "

Aragorn shook his head thoughtfully. Nor could he understand it, but he could find no other explanation than to say that Lockheed did not only seem to be very glad to have found it, but had forced Legolas to take it by showing him clearly that he wanted the elf to take care of it.

As soon as he had taken it, Legolas had felt that the sword was not anyone. Was it a magic sword?

"What is it, Legolas?" Aragorn asked when he saw his face.

"This sword ... this sword is not common" said the elf "I sense a presence here, something I have never sensed before"

"It's something bad?"

Legolas shook his head thoughtfully. No, it did not sensed like this ... but it was a fact: that sword had within it a strange presence or, rather, a strange power that he could not understand.

"Maybe you should show it to Gandalf," Gimli suggested.

"No," said the King of the Dead, who until then had fallen back into his silence "if that sword belongs to someone, to that someone must be surrendered because only that one will be able to wield it"

Elf, Ranger and Dwarf looked at each other in surprise, while Lockheed, judging from his snort, seemed to agree.

* * *

It seemed that the city would not last much longer. As much as the soldiers had bravely resisted the siege, the enemy was far more powerful and numerous. Minas Tirith would soon fall, especially when Gandalf himself had almost been killed under the terrible sword of the King of Angmar and only by the intervention of Pippin and the help of _Shadowfax_ is that the wizard was still alive. But if that had been Gandalf _'The White'_ , the _Mithrandir_ of the elves ... what could the men of Minas Tirith do?

The hoarse sound of a horn was heard making everyone turn around for a moment. At that time, a great army mounted on horses, all well-armed and ready for battle came to Pelennor Fields. In front was mounted on a beautiful horse King Théoden and, beside him, Éomer the Grand Marshal of the plains of the kingdom of the Lords of the Horses.

Rohan's army had come to the aid of Minas Tirith.

* * *

In view of such unexpected reinforcements, the minds of the besieged were redoubled, and as Rohan's army mounted a charge against the orcs, a party of Gondor's army left the White City to fight for their city and for the world of the Men.

Among those brave soldiers came Kitty ready with her sword.

The terrible battle began, all ready to kill anyone who got in the way. The green grass like the emerald in a few minutes turned a reddish black color by the mixed blood of men, horses and orcs.

* * *

If the noise was deafening near the wall, in the middle of the Pelennor Fields was double. The orcs ruthlessly killed horses and horsemen, their great maces and swords did not spare anyone who was in front of them. Rohan's horsemen fought with all their might and shouted for breath, _'Death!'_ Was their terrible war cry. The horrible screams of fallen beasts ridden by the Nâzgul could be heard everywhere as their terrible horsemen plowed the skies killing anyone they could, the King of Angmar at the head of them all wielded his sword and no one could stop him. From Minas Tirith, huge rocks were catapulted to stop the enemy and help the friends, who all fell equally.

The battle was terrible. Everywhere there were hideously disfigured and mutilated corpses, huge puddles of red and black blood that dyed the green grass of a disgusting and bloody green, the smell almost unbearable, like the clash of swords, the shouts of the fighters and the groans of the dying as well as the fallen beasts. But nobody paid any attention to it, everyone was ready to fight until there was not even one left. Unfortunately, and despite the courageous efforts of Rohan's army, they were gradually forced to retreat as the valiant soldiers of both kingdoms fell more and more quickly.

* * *

In the midst of this terrible and bloody confusion, a mutant named Katherine Anne Pryde was fighting valiantly, fighting without pausing for a moment, brandishing her sword as best she could and with the help of her mutant skill, killing every enemy standing in her way. She had gone into the very center of the battlefield where the brunt of the fight was. Kitty, however, was not afraid. She had already been wounded both in her fight against Marrow and in Helm's Deep and when she was drugged by the orcs when she was taken prisoner, she was no longer afraid. She was not afraid because she now looked to the future and fought with all her heart for Middle-Earth, to avenge Boromir and indeed an elf whom she hoped wholeheartedly to see him as soon as possible.

Maybe she had the good fortune to find him in the middle of the battlefield so that together, side by side they would fight, after all the elf could 'sense' her according to everyone. But apparently there was nothing to look forward to as Rohan's own army was beginning to be defeated by the enemy for more efforts to resist.

* * *

Suddenly, she stopped in terror. The sword she had wielded all that time had fallen from her hand or, rather, to be exact it had passed through her hand falling to the ground. Kitty tried to take it again, but once again her hand passed through the sword. The girl paled in horror, Gandalf's spell was no longer working! And to top it off ... Gandalf was nowhere near, he was probably inside the city so ... no help was expected.

She made an effort to concentrate and after a couple of failed attempts, managed to take her sword again. Kitty took a deep breath. It was obvious that if she was still in the phasing state, she would end up further weakening Gandalf's spell, and probably would not even finish the battle before she ended up fading.

That was not her idea of dying, but there was no other solution: she had to keep fighting, if she was going to die that day she would fight for what she now loved and was her new life.

* * *

Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Lockheed quickly disembarked from the ships at the port of Osgiliath and immediately launched into the attack followed by the fearsome Army of the Dead who attacked with such impetus that no orc could deal with them.

A clamor of terror and agonizing grief rose from the gates of Osgiliath, and a kind of great green cloud in which the shadows of dead men thousands of years ago were seen, who fought without leaving anyone alive and bringing with them Death and destruction amid the enemy ranks.

Soon they reached Pelennor Fields, the orc army in his hands at Osgiliath had not been able to withstand the terrible thrust of the Army of the Dead. Once in Pelennor Fields, the Dead led by their King were thrown into the charge against the orcs, Nâzgul, fallen beasts and all those who were enemies of the world of Men, with which the balance bowed side of the allies who recovering forces of their weakness, returned to the charge with greater zeal.

* * *

No sooner had the three members of the _Fellowship_ and Lockheed arrived at Pelennor Fields when the dragon stopped dead. Elf, Dwarf, and Ranger turned to see that Lockheed had opened wide his yellow eyes and his reptilian pupil had widened and shone with almost human light. What would happen to him?

Suddenly, and to the astonishment of Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli, Lockheed took the strange sword they had found in the boat, from the elf's belt and casting a howl and mighty roar of battle, flew at full speed directly to where else strong was the fight, carrying in his claws the strange sword and making his way with fire.

* * *

"Oh Válar!" Exclaimed Legolas anguished as Lockheed left, "Kitty is here! And she's in danger! "

"How are you so sure, elf?" Asked Gimli

"Lockheed has sensed her" replied by his friend Aragorn "besides Legolas also must have sensed her"

"Well ... then we have to save her from being hurt" said Gimli wielding his axe

"No," said Legolas at that moment, barely breathing "not that they hurt her, but fading." And without any further, he ran in the same direction Lockheed had taken.

Aragorn and Gimli looked at each other. This was no good.

* * *

Kitty had continued to fight. She had to make an effort to stay in a stable state of phasing, but not to the point that she began to fade, just as she had to be careful not to become a normal state because she could be mortally wounded in the middle of that terrible battle. Unfortunately, this was getting more and more complicated and Kitty began to lose all hope, at least Emma Frost was not in that moment trying to enter her mind again.

Once again, the sword passed through her hand leaving her unarmed in front of a huge orc.

 _"Well, I think today is a good day to die,"_ she thought, ready to use only her mutant ability.

But there was no need because at that moment with a terrible howl and a mighty roar, a small animal that moved so fast that barely a purple blur and spitting fire, came flying at full speed and killed the orc.

Hearing the howl and the roar, Kitty shot her eyes wide open and seeing who was there, she gasped. It was Lockheed.

* * *

Without any further, dragon and mutant turned to each other at full speed. Kitty hugged Lockheed tightly as he snuggled into her shoulder and licked her affectionately. Suddenly, a flash of white light surrounded them for a couple of seconds and Kitty realized she was no longer fading. Apparently, Gandalf had been right: it was necessary that someone already of her own nature or her realm of origin would pass energy. In an excellent moment Lockheed had arrived because he had saved her life from dying faded.

* * *

Kitty hugged Lockheed once more, who after a moment showed her the sword he had in his claws.

"But ... how ... where did you get this?" She asked, stunned.

Lockheed snorted and roared softly by way of response. A language that only Kitty understood by her telepathic bond with him.

"Did Gimli find him in a pirate ship?" She repeated incredulously, "where is Legolas? Where are Gimli and Aragorn? "She asked immediately.

Lockheed softly roared again and nodded toward the city of Osgiliath. Kitty nodded slowly. The road was going to be long and difficult to get because there was the fight growing stronger and harder there, not to mention that enormous animals called _Mûmakil_ had arrived as reinforcements for the enemies. Yes, it would not be simple, but Kitty was now accompanied by her faithful friend Lockheed who was an excellent warrior. She adjusted the katana to her belt. She drew it out and just then something very strange happened.

All the knowledge she had in the arts of how to brandish that katana came to her mind with all the clarity she had always had since Ogun had possessed her.

Kitty released the other sword that was already useless, took a deep breath and wielded the katana. She looked for a moment at Lockheed as if between them they secretly communicated and after giving a short nod and enlivening with a terrible war cry, dragon and mutant launched into the attack with a force that until that moment they had never had.

* * *

In the city, the few soldiers that were still alive waited for the imminent onslaught.

A huge troll armed with a terrible mace hammered over and over in the main gate of the city while the rest of the army or was fighting against the army of Rohan who couldn't approach nearer to Minas Tirith to help them, or was trying to put ladders to climb the great walls.

Among those few soldiers were Pippin and Gandalf.

After being saved thanks to the bravery of the hobbit, Gandalf had taken his sword and had been ready for fight until the end as well as Pippin who, although was trembling in terror, he was ready for fighting even if his life was the price, besides he was now a guard of the citadel, he was under the service of the Steward of Gondor and, though Lord Dénethor had died in the midst of his madness, nevertheless the hobbit still was a guard of the citadel until Lord Faramir would say otherwise.

"I didn't think it would end this way" said the hobbit to the wizard

"End?" repeated Gandalf "no, the journey doesn't end here. Death is just another path, one that we all must take" He paused "the gray rain curtain of this world rolls back and all turns to silver glass, and then you see it"

"What Gandalf? See what?" asked without understanding the hobbit

"White shores and beyond… the far green country under a swift sunrise"

"Well, that isn't so bad" said after a moment Pippin, especially if it was in comparison with the hell that right now was unleashing in the White City.

"No, no it isn't" agreed Gandalf

The hobbit and the wizard smiled at each other. It was a little comfort and consolation to face the imminent hell.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Pelennor Fields, the army of Rohan still was fighting with all the little strength it has. King Théoden looked around him. His army was almost annihilated, it was necessary to gather the survivors as soon as possible and think quickly in a desperate strategy for buying more time to the city and to Aragorn and his friends.

"Rally to me! To me!" he shouted with all his strength

The only answer he received was a horrible shriek and he barely had turned around to see that a Nâzgul was flying towards him. The horrible fell beast grabbed Théoden's horse almost immediately killing it while tossed the King across the ground who was wounded mortally trapped under his slain horse. The fell beast approached while carrying to nothing more and nothing less to the… Witch King.

"Feast off his flesh" he said with terrible and chilling voice to the fell beast

And surely Théoden would have had a horrible death but suddenly a young and slim Rohirrim soldier interposed between the fell beast and the King. It was Éowyn who had seen all the scene in horror without she could even approach in time for helping her uncle.

"I will kill you if you touch him!" she said

"Do not come between the Nâzgul and his prey" was the answer of the King of Angmar

At hearing this, the fell beast attacked Éowyn, however she dodged the next attack and with a swift move, she cut off its head.

Seeing this, the Witch King dismounted, angry at seeing that a simple mortal had killed his fell beast. He approached slowly to Éowyn who felt a chill of terror through all her spine. The King of Angmar was almost two meters tall, he was dressed in black, a long black cloak covered his back and metallic gloves covered his hands, a big crown with pointed sides was on his head but the most scaring thing was that no face could be seen but even, his very only presence infused terror even to the bravest man.

Éowyn swallowed hard. This was certainly not enemy, not even in her nightmares she had even imagined such an enemy, however she overcame her terror and prepared for the first blow. The King of Angmar attacked with his huge metallic mace, blow that Éowyn barely could stop with her shield. To this attack followed several more which the princess or dodged them or stopped with her shield, however in the end her shield shattered in pieces leaving a wounded Éowyn without anything to stop the next blow which certainly it would be deadly.

The Witch King grabbed from Éowyn from the throat little by little strangling her.

"You fool!" he shouted at her with terrible voice "no man can slay the Lord of the Nâzgul! Die now!"

And it would had happened so if in that moment a miracle named Merry crawled behind the Witch King who was only focused in Éowyn that he hadn't even noticed the hobbit until he felt the acute pain of a stabbing in his knee.

The Witch King wounded Merry but he couldn't help to fall on his knees. Seeing this, Éowyn took off her helmet.

"I am no man!" she said harshly. And without further ado, she defeated the Witch King with a sure blow of her sword in the middle of what would be his face. The terrible Lord of the Nâzgul with a chilling yell faded until only his cloak and crown left.

* * *

Legolas had followed Lockheed, but soon he had lost sight of him in the midst of that tumult of orcs and Rohan's soldiers. However, that did not mean that he did not know where to turn, because his Fëa was leading him quickly and surely. He had sensed clearly that Kitty was out of danger of fading, what he sensed was that Kitty was probably being threatened by where they were, but not to the degree that the young woman was in imminent danger. In fact, he had felt that Kitty had regained her strength and new vitality and strength had replaced weakness and fear. Surely the fact that Lockheed was at her side and she had the strange sword had helped her.

* * *

Suddenly, he listened to a powerful howl and a frightening roar and almost at the same time saw a great flare rising that consumed several orcs.

 _"Lockheed!"_ Thought the elf.

And immediately he ran there, killing every orc in his path.

* * *

Aragorn and Gimli had tried to follow their friend, but the enemies did not allow them to advance with the speed they wanted. They had heard the howl and the roar as they had seen the great blaze. It was obvious, Lockheed and surely Kitty were in full swing.

They were going to continue their way without stopping to fight when, suddenly, Aragorn stopped in his tracks. He had recognized Éowyn who was wounded and crawled trying to grab a fallen Rohirrim's sword while a great orc followed her with a horrible grin and his big broadsword ready to kill the princess.

Aragorn started to run, followed by Gimli, and they arrived just in time to save her.

Just then a large animal resembling a huge mammoth came on the scene, screaming through its huge, long trunk and led by a group of orcs that went in a sort of litter. It was a Mûmakil.

Both, Dwarf and Ranger, paled. Who was going to be able to stop that angry beast and that it was ready to crush everything that was in its path?

Suddenly they saw that a slender figure with long, platinum blond hair, armed with two Elven-style knives, was climbing fast on the animal, killing all the orcs in the litter, it cut it off from its moorings, stood right at the head of the Mûmakil and shoot an arrow. The animal fell dead after a painful howl.

Legolas, because he was no other, fell from the corpse of the huge beast right in front of Gimli lightly and gracefully, barely making noise. He smiled at Gimli with a smirk of triumph.

"It still only counts as one!" was the answer of the dwarf

* * *

 **Kitty has completely left her past behind and now regards Middle-Earth as her home-realm. Lockheed has saved Kitty and has given her the katana she used since she inherited her samurai skills from** _ **Ogun**_ **while Legolas has made two oaths to himself.**

 **What will happen next?**

 **Waiting for your reviews, guys!**


	39. Kitty le melin'

**Hi people!**

 **In the previous chapter we were in the middle of the Battle of Pelennor Fields and some of the most important events that took place.**

 **But now ... it will happen what we've all been waiting for since at least Chapter 26.**

 **First of all, I want to thank Steve993 for his immense help through his reviews. I also invite all readers of this story to leave their reviews as they are very important to me.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 39: 'Kitty… le melin'**_

"It still only counts as one!" was the answer of the dwarf

Hearing this, Legolas opened wide his eyes. That was not fair! He had defeated ALONE a Mûmakil and all the orcs that were on its back! No, that was not fair!

But there was no time to reply and say otherwise, they were in the middle of a bloody battle and they could not afford to argue about that, rather, they had to take up their weapons again and continue fighting what they both did.

Gimli had noticed that Legolas always fought in a specific direction, where he could hear the powerful howl and the terrible roar of Lockheed. Surely, he wanted to make sure Kitty was okay, maybe even want to fight at her side to protect her because apparently the elf had already learned his lesson well: he could not force Kitty to remain inactive in the middle of a fight and more in the middle of a fight in which the fate of Minas Tirith and, in general, of the world of Men were played. So, the dwarf had followed, it was not too complicated for him because after all, Gimli was an innate warrior and perhaps the best among all of his race not to mention that there was the competition that he and Legolas had fact.

* * *

Finally, they saw them from afar and both were astonished.

Kitty wielded the strange sword, which found Gimli in the ship of the pirates, with incredible agility, ease, skill and grace, it seemed that she had always known perfectly that strange type of sparring in such a way that there was no orc or uruk or fallen beast that could face her, not to mention the fact that with the help of her mutant ability she could pass through any of her enemies either leaving them crossed in the grass and thus killing them in a frightful way or simply injuring them internally. Neither the dwarf nor the elf had seen her fight so swiftly and so gracefully. Decidedly at that moment she was looking at the so-called _'Shadowcat'_ of the X-Men and now they understood why she said that she was a person who could follow them even in the midst of the most dangerous situations.

Beside her was Lockheed. The little dragon was not far behind in speed and ability to attack, but it was also somewhat wild and did not at any time repair killing as horribly as orc was put in front of him. His terrible fire, in spite of being only the size of a huge cat, charred the orcs almost at the moment, and his powerful claws still ripped the strongest armor. His snatches were terrible like the blows of a whip of nine-tailed cat and his bites were no less dangerous and deadly.

Dragon and mutant made an excellent team and there was no one who could cope with them.

* * *

They were so engrossed in the fight that they had not even realized that Legolas and Gimli were close and for a moment they had stood watching them in amazement as they fought.

Suddenly, they felt that the ground rumbled and they saw that the last Mûmakil was going quickly towards the young woman and the dragon. Seeing this, Legolas ran directly to meet the animal to protect his beloved and Lockheed, followed by Gimli. But the two of them stopped again, for at that moment Kitty and Lockheed, who had already realized the imminent danger of that great beast, had turned and attacked it directly.

Lockheed had flown and spat fire directly into his eyes, causing the Mûmakil to reel like a wild horse while screaming horribly for the pain. Meanwhile Kitty had climbed swiftly up the animal's back, brandishing her katana. The orcs seeing the mutant approaching with unsatisfying intentions shot a shower of arrows, but Kitty either stopped them with her katana or simply pass through them. As soon as she reached the 'litter' where the orcs were, she killed them all in the blink of an eye as Lockheed ferociously bit the back legs of the Mâmukil who fell. Just the huge beast fell to the ground with a strong _'thud'_ that made everything tremble around it when Kitty passed through its head.

The Mâmukil howled horribly out of unbearable pain, then began to convulse and after spitting blood, it died not without having first howling a weak howl of agony. After a few moments later, Kitty left the body of the Mâmukil, passing through its neck. Upon seeing her, Lockheed immediately approached her and returned to the attack.

"You seem to have competition, elf," Gimli told Legolas, who had seen everything in awe and a clear glimmer of admiration in his blue eyes.

* * *

Little by little and with the enormous and powerful help of the Army of the Dead, the huge army of orcs and Nâzgul was defeated until it happened the same as in Helm's Deep: they were completely annihilated, without even one alive.

A clamor of enormous joy and relief on the part of the survivors in Pelennor Fields and within the city rose. Minas Tirith, the _White City_ , had been saved.

* * *

The atmosphere was so strange!

For hours and hours there had been a devilish, thundering and terrible noise that could have been heard from miles away from Pelennor Fields, but now ... now everything was silence, but it was not a pleasant silence or a peaceful silence. Or of tranquility, no, that silence was a silence of Death, for throughout the whole of Pelennor Fields, and as far as the eye could see, thousands upon thousands of corpses were watered, and the great puddles of red or black blood poured out an acrid odor. This was a place of death.

* * *

Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas looked around. Decidedly that battle had been terrible, more terrible than that of Helm's Deep and that ... that was too much to say.

Suddenly a great green cloud where the shadows of men who had been dead for thousands of years, all armed and prepared for battle, could clearly be seen, the was approaching and up to the front the King of the Dead .

"Release us" he said to Aragorn

"Bad idea" Gimli answered for his friend as well as a kind of advice for the Ranger "very handy in a tight spot these lads, despite the fact they're dead"

At hearing, this and seeing that Aragorn didn't answer, the King of Dead got angry.

"You gave us your word!" he demanded angrily

Aragorn thought for a moment. The temptation was great. Indeed, Gimli was right, this Army was an excellent and terrible one, a perfect ally in those terrible battles and it was obvious that the Battle of Pelennor Fields wouldn't be the last one. However, he also was a man of honor and so he said,

"I hold your oath fulfilled. Go, be at peace"

The Army of the Dead slowly faded as a wisp of cloud in the middle of the air.

"Wow!" Said a feminine voice that showed an unheard-of awe "that's something not every day happens! Is not that Lockheed? "

Ranger, dwarf and elf turned sharply. It was Kitty who still held the strange sword in her hand and on her shoulder sat Lockheed.

* * *

No sooner had she spoken than Legolas was holding her tightly in his arms while with one hand stroked her hair as long as it was, his head resting on hers and murmuring words in Sindarin that neither Lockheed nor Kitty nor Gimli understood, but which Aragorn immediately understood as words of gratitude to the Válar and Erú.

Lockheed, who had barely had time to get off Kitty's shoulder, was surprised by the gesture of the elf who showed immense affection for his mutant friend. And for a moment both, Aragorn and Gimli, could swear that Lockheed was smiling.

For once, Kitty did not hesitate for a moment, hugging him tightly as she leaned her head on his shoulder, closed her eyes and sighed with relief as a smile formed on her lips. At last she was with her beloved elf!

After a few moments, Legolas ceased to embrace her, instead took her gently from her face and caressed tenderly as his eyes glistened at the great joy he had to return to see her safe and sound; While Kitty put a hand on one of his and smiled with a mixture of joy, relief and tenderness. She could not but read in the elf's eyes a feeling that was much deeper than the friendship between two very close friends. Would it be love? Kitty wished to be so.

* * *

"Well lass" said a voice with a strong Scottish accent "once again you have surprised me"

Kitty and Legolas turned sharply and saw that Gimli and Aragorn had approached and both smiled at them.

"Once again?" Kitty repeated, "I mean, have I had the good fortune to impress you before, Gimli?"

"No doubt, lass. After all, tell me who in all Middle-Earth can pass through things like you? "

Kitty laughed.

"You flatter me, friend Gimli," she said smiling.

At this, the dwarf smiled broadly.

"It seems that you met my little friend and also got reinforcements," said the girl after a moment "where did you get that army so pro, Aragorn?"

The Ranger raised an eyebrow. He did not understand the word _'pro'_ , but he correctly guessed that it meant that the Army of the Dead had impressed her.

"It was the Army of the Dead" he replied "they have fulfilled their oath to Isildur's offspring by fighting at his side"

Kitty shook her head astonished and looked at Lockheed and Lockheed at her. After that, she smiled at him, a smile that she had never addressed to Aragorn, for it was a smile of awe, joy, but, above all, of admiration.

"Long live the king," she said, smiling as she bowed her head.

* * *

"No! No! "A male voice was heard that indicated terror, anguish and despair.

Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Lockheed and Kitty turned and saw Éomer who was racing towards the body of a woman with long blond hair, white skin which at that time was very pale, dressed in armor, her beautiful eyes closed and with a couple of wounds.

Éomer took the body of this beautiful woman gently in his arms and cradled her in tears, in utter despair and desolation.

* * *

Although, during the next two or three hours after the Battle of Pelennor Fields, there was a deep silence, during the night it was quite the opposite. The lament of those who wept for their dead, the groaning of the wounded and the squawking of the birds of prey, which only waited for the corpses in Pelennor Fields to begin to rot in order to give themselves a banquet, were now the sound that prevailed for all Minas Tirith.

The survivors, who were able to walk and help, had the task of searching among the thousands of corpses survivors and, if by chance they met an enemy still alive, they also killed him quickly and without mercy; As well as to find the corpses of illustrious personages like the one of the King Théoden de Rohan who had died in the arms of Éowyn when fighting valiantly in defense of a friendly kingdom: Gondor.

* * *

Pippin was among those who had gone to look for survivors.

The hobbit was distressed at the fate of his friend and relative, Merry. All day long he looked for him and was already desperate to find him and began to think that he had died in that bloody battle when, next to the corpse of a Mûmakil, he found Merry, wounded yes, but not of gravity. Seeing that Merry was alive and that his life was not in danger, Pippin could not help crying with joy and relief as he promised Merry that he would never abandon him.

* * *

While this was happening in Pelennor Fields, Aragorn helped the healers heal and save the most likely wounded. The future king of Gondor seemed to be a tireless man, for after a long journey to Dimholt's Road, to fight and get the Army of the Dead alliance, to sail the river to take Osgiliath back from the orcs and fight long hours at Pelennor Fields, now paced the Houses of Healers, helping in all he could to tend the wounded Éowyn.

The princess had received minor wounds, it was the wound in her arm caused by the Witch King that could put her life at risk. But Aragorn had been taught by perhaps the most skilled healer of all Middle-Earth, Lord Elrond, not to mention that he had an innate ability to do so. So, after long and patient efforts, he had managed to cure Éowyn and save her life.

* * *

It was past midnight, and little by little the sound of moaning and lamenting had gone down in intensity. It was only heard near the Houses of Healers and, obviously, inside of them as well. Perhaps what was really annoying was the stench that began to dismiss the corpses, mainly that of the orcs and that the nocturnal wind took from time to time to the city. It had been arranged that the following day all the bodies that were in Pelennor Fields would have to be burned with the only exception of King Théoden, to avoid an epidemic. It was for this reason that throughout that night several detachments of soldiers were carefully inspecting the entire battlefield, it was not to happen that a survivor was burned by mistake.

* * *

Kitty was in a courtyard that was completely deserted. The location of the courtyard in the middle of the castle in Minas Tirith was excellent as the frightful stench of the battlefield almost came from time to time as well as any sound other than that of the crickets that sang its typical, rhythmic and continuous 'crick, crick, crick'.

But she was not alone, Lockheed was by her side and for a couple of hours the two of them had been talking. The mutant was very happy to have that dear friend back at her side. For several months, even before the X-Men died the same as the Professor, Kitty had believed that Lockheed had died and had suffered a lot because she loved him so much, so now the fact of seeing him again and being able to fight his side as the excellent team they were, was for her something wonderful.

For his part, the dragon was also very happy to see her again, and from what he had told Kitty, her friends were also very pleased: Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli. At first Pippin and Gandalf had been surprised to see him, especially the hobbit who had thought that Lockheed was evil for being a dragon; But Gandalf soon sensed that the dragon was anything but evil and could well be an excellent ally to them. What had the others thought? The people of Minas Tirith feared him to some extent, Éomer was so worried about his sister's state of health that he had paid no more attention to the presence of the dragon so they had to see his reaction. What helped a great deal was that both Kitty and Lockheed were regarded as great friends of Gandalf _'The White'_ and the future king of Gondor, Aragorn. On the other hand, Kitty's fame of being a mutant fighting side by side with the resistance leaders who sought to defeat and destroy the Dark Lord of Mordor, gave her great credibility to which Lockheed benefited.

* * *

"Really friend Lockheed ... you and I are more than lucky," Kitty was telling her friend as she leaned on the railing and the dragon sat on the same railing where she was leaning "and what are you going to do now?"

Lockheed responded with a gentle roar. Kitty smiled.

"Well then, friend Lockheed, prepare yourself because I believe that now you and I will have a new realm to live in"

Lockheed titled his head confused.

"I do not know you, Lockheed, but I have decided that I will stay here in Middle-Earth the rest of my days, I now consider it my new home ... that is, here I have a new purpose in my life, something which fight for, here I have my new friends and people fear me to some extent, but they do not hate me for being mutant "She chuckled" in fact there are people who admire me for being mutant. Can you imagine Lockheed? They admire me for being mutant! Tell me when will that happen on Earth? "

The dragon shook his head and then roared gently.

"Yes," Kitty replied with a smile as her hazel eyes gleamed and her cheeks flushed slightly "here's also ..."

Lockheed turned sharply and grunted as he took a defensive position. Kitty got into state of phasing while bringing her hand to the katana that had to the belt. But both dragon and mutant were reassured to see that out of the shadows came ... Legolas.

* * *

Seeing him, Lockheed moved quickly toward him and licked him affectionately and snuggled his long golden platinum hair which made the elf chuckle and gently stroking his head. Kitty came up with a smile.

"You and he seem to get along pretty well," she said. "It's not common for Lockheed to have so much affection for someone, let alone so easily and quickly."

Legolas smiled at her as the dragon sat on his shoulder.

"He's an excellent friend" said "he is like you"

Kitty raised a surprised eyebrow.

"Ok ... that's how I should consider it?

"Well, he, like you, is brave, strong, an excellent warrior, faces his fears, has a strong temper, but he is also gentle, noble and kind-hearted. You know that you can trust him so much as to trust him with your own life "

Kitty could not help but blush, and for a moment she looked down. She could not hold his gaze that at that moment shone with a light of tenderness and a deeper affection than she had ever seen in him or anyone else.

Legolas could not help but smile. That attitude was so tender! Above all, if Kitty's temper and character were taken into account.

"Kitty, may I talk to you alone?" He asked after a moment.

She turned her questioning gaze to Lockheed, who was still seated on the elf's shoulder. The dragon seemed to understand the situation and snuggled for the last time to each of the two, and left flying.

* * *

Once Lockheed left, Kitty looked back at the elf who had not lost sight of her once. The girl noticed that his gaze shone animated by the light so sweet and only appeared in his eyes when he was with her. Unable to help it, Kitty felt her cheeks begin to blush, so to hide it, she smiled at him and went to the railing where she had been before and leaned as she looked toward the stars.

The elf followed. He was nervous because although he knew that Kitty had a great affection and loved him much more than a close friend, anyway he could not shake the doubt of his heart that it could happen that Kitty was afraid and did not accept his love. However, hearing her tell Lockheed that she had decided to live forever in Middle-Earth encouraged him now because Kitty would no longer look back, all the time would be facing the future and would be happy ... or at least that he expected, he hoped to make her happy the rest of her days.

* * *

"Well, Legolas ... what did you want to talk to me about?" Kitty asked.

The elf could not help but notice that, for the first time, the young woman was also nervous about being with him. Why would it be? What would be the reason? What had changed? He decided to speak for a moment about another subject while he could see her reaction and he managed, even for a moment, to calm his hurried heartbeat.

"I was very surprised to find your friend Lockheed," he said.

Kitty raised a surprised eyebrow. That was not expected. That did not merit talking to her alone, did it? However, she replied,

"He said he was found at the entrance to the Cave of the Path of the Dead. He told me that he had seen you a couple of hours before you arrived and that he had followed you "

"That's what I thought, especially since during the last part of the traveling I had sensed that someone was following us, even though I had no idea what it might be"

Kitty frowned at the word 'sensed' because it had reminded her of what both he and Gandalf had told her ... that Legolas could sense her. She was going to ask what this meant when the elf asked,

"Do you know how he got to Middle-Earth?"

"Actually, neither he nor I are for sure. Do you remember that I told you that shortly before the X-Men and Professor died, the X-Men had a big battle? "

Legolas nodded.

"Then you will also remember that in the midst of that battle, Lockheed seemed to be lost in space and no one was able to rescue him"

Legolas nodded again.

"Do you think that's how he got here?" He asked frowned in surprise.

"Lockheed believes that and I have also ended up thinking that it was so. Although neither of us are sure, let's not say how he came but how I got here not to mention Marrow and Avalanche. "Kitty turned to the elf who, unlike her, had not stopped looking her" by chance, Gandalf did not say anything to you? That is to say, that he has come up with any reason or hypothesis? "

Legolas frowned at the strange word: _'hypothesis'_. Then shook his head.

"Great!" Murmured Kitty ironically.

"Do you think to return to your realm?" The elf asked after a moment to ascertain if what he had heard was true.

Kitty turned and looked at him after a moment.

"No," she said firmly, "a few months ago I would have done it, I actually craved it, but ... not anymore. Here is a new world, here I have a purpose in my life, here nobody hates me for being mutant, here I am not alone because I have made good friends ... _"" I have found someone I love with all my heart like no one I have ever loved, "_ she thought, but she did not say much. She did not want it to happen the same as with Colossus. "So, no ... I do not think or want to go back" she finished in loud voice

"Even after the war is over?"

Kitty raised an eyebrow. The tone of the elf seemed to be one who longs to know even the deepest information not to mention that his eyes were shining not only with that sweet and tender light that animated them every time he saw her, now there was also a throbbing hope in them.

"No," she answered with a determined accent, "why do you ask? Do you want me to leave? "Teasingly asked.

Legolas immediately shook his head.

"On the contrary," he murmured, looking down, "I wish you'd stay"

At this, Kitty felt her heart stop for a moment and her breathing stopped. That was ... it was ... it was so beautiful! That the elf she loved with all her heart longed for her not to leave? Oh! What great joy and happiness!

"Well ... do not worry about it, because I do not plan to leave ... I plan to stay forever even after we defeat the Mordor's insane" he said smiling

Legolas nodded slowly as a faint smile formed on his lips. What the hell! He had just told her that he longed for her not to leave, but apparently ... apparently Kitty had not realized what he really meant.

 _"You have to tell her the truth and tell her plainly. Remember that she is from another realm! "_ Said his Fëa

Legolas swallowed hard. Of course, he would, but it was not so easy ... there was the _'what if ...?'_ Doubt wracked his elven heart and yet he knew that his Fëa was right. It was the only way Kitty could clearly understand what he felt for her. Taking a deep breath, he recalled that Kitty had asked him to give her back her necklace, so he decided to start there to give himself enough courage to declare his love.

He took off the necklace that the girl gave him and showed it to her while saying to her smiling,

"I return it as promised, _melamin_ : not from the hand of a dead or dying elf and I've taken care of it as the most valuable thing in all Middle-Earth." He paused and swallowed hard "would you ... would you let ... Would you let me put it on? "He asked, blushing from the tip of his ears.

Kitty blushed and nodded with a shy smile. Once the elf put it carefully they both stared. It was a silence weird, not uncomfortable, but weird. Kitty felt that there was something in the atmosphere, that the elf wanted to tell her something but he did not dare. Why? It was a question. So, seeing that he did not say anything else, she said: "Speaking of promises and now that I remember with that strange word: _'melamin'_. You promised me you were going to tell me what _'Kitty, le melin'_ meant. And that you were also going to explain me why you say you can sense me "

Legolas swallowed hard. Answering those questions would force him to tell her the truth, that thinking it calmly was the best thing, because that would make it easier. He took a deep breath as he took her hands gently.

"When I tell you that I can sense you it is because my Fëa has attached itself to you in such a way that I can sense when you are in danger or when you are sad, I can sense your emotions and your thoughts. This does not mean that I can ... _'read'_ your mind as you say Professor Charles Xavier could do, but I can understand them and feel them as if they were my own 'He paused and breathed deeply "this happens to all elves, when our Fëa attach to someone "

"Your Fëa attach to someone?" Kitty repeated without understanding.

"The Fëa is ... the soul of the elves. By saying that my Fëa has been attached to you is that my soul has attached to you because ... "

Kitty waited for him to continue because he looked like he was struggling. The elf was carried away by a thousand demons. How could he possibly have been able to get into the lion's den to get help from the Army of the Dead and then fight for hours in Pelennor Fields killing many orcs at a Mâmukil and could not tell that beautiful young woman that he loved her?

Kitty gently squeezed his hands, which made him look up and look at her. Kitty smiled sweetly as if to encourage him. Legolas swallowed hard.

 _"She has said that she wants to stay here the rest of her days"_ reminded his Fëa _"tell her, do not stop, tell her"_

The elf took a deep breath and made an effort and stuck his blue eyes in the hazel of her.

"My Fëa has attached herself to you because ... because I love you," he said finally, "what I said to you in Edoras, _'Kitty le melin'_ , means in Sindarin: 'Kitty, I love you'" finished with a sweet accent and looking at her with infinite tenderness

Kitty opened her mouth, unable to believe what she was hearing. Could it be that the elf she loved had also fallen in love with her?

"And because I love you, Kitty, my Fëa is attached to you," continued Legolas, "and because I love you, Kitty, I'm giving you my Fëa. It's yours now Kitty, because I love you. Kitty ... _le melin_ "ended up while his blue eyes sparkled and his ears were flushed

The girl was stunned, not knowing what to think. It was so beautiful that it seemed unreal! Did he really love her? Was she really right? And yet, deep down, Kitty was sure it was true. In her memory came so many memories and expressions of deep affection that he had always shown her, just the same day once the Army of the Dead had faded!

Her hazel eyes flooded with tears of joy as her lips trembled at the enormous happiness that filled her heart. And with any further she hugged him with such force that Legolas had to step back a couple of steps not to fall. The elf held her in his arms and looked at her expectantly. He had just given her his Fëa unconditionally and thus intertwining his destiny with hers ... but what about her? Did she love him or was it just the huge emotion or surprise? The answer that his Fëa longed to hear came from her lips after a moment.

"I love you too," Kitty said in a voice choked with emotion as she cried with joy. "I love you too, I love you with all my heart and ... and maybe I do not have a Fëa, but I can give you what I have. I give you my heart because I love you Legolas Thranduillon and I always will "

Upon hearing this, the elf felt the happiest being over all Middle-Earth and Válinor together. He was reciprocated with the same intensity by that woman of another realm, descendant of the two Blue Wizards, his Kitty, his beloved Kitty loved him too.

Unable to avoid it, he held her tightly in his arms and kissed her lips with a passion that was the slight reflection of what his Fëa felt at that moment. For her part, Kitty returned the kiss with the same fervor as she drew him hard toward her.

The elf ran his tongue over her lips silently asking for entrance, something she accepted. A soft moan of pleasure escaped her lips. Feeling the soft caresses in her mouth were wonderful. But if Legolas gently caressed Kitty, she was not far behind and the elf could not avoid moan in pleasure as he pulled her closer to him and his hands roamed through her long brown hair and back. Kitty sighed in pleasure and one of her hands stroked her long blond platinum hair while the other drew him closer to deepen the kiss.

Suddenly, a groan escaped the elf's lips. It was just then that Kitty was gently caressing the tip of his right ear. His reaction was immediate, he pinned Kitty against the wall and began to kiss and gently sucked her neck which made Kitty moaned in pleasure. However, Legolas suddenly stopped panting and stepped away from her. Kitty looked at him in confusion. The elf was flushed, his ears looked like red tomatoes, his blue eyes gleamed like stars and he was breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry, Kitty," he murmured as his breathing calmed down enough for him to speak, "I'm sorry ... what ... what I did was not right ..."

Kitty felt extremely embarrassed. It was the last straw! She had finally fallen in love with someone and that someone from her and ... what had happened? She had done something wrong! She did not know exactly what, but that was the case.

"No ... do not worry ... it's my fault ..." she could barely murmur trying to get away

But the elf stopped her and hugged her again, but this time gently.

"No Kitty," he said, looking at her sweetly. "It's not your fault. What happens is that the elves are very sensitive at the tips of our ears and ... "

"Oh!" Said Kitty, blushing even more and looking away "sorry ... I did not know, it does not happen again"

Legolas shook his head.

"No Kitty," he said again, taking her face gently and forcing her to look him straight in the eye. "In any case, it's my fault that I did not tell you from the beginning. However ... in the future that will not be a problem, it is only necessary to wait for this War to end "

Kitty looked at him slightly confused.

"The elves consider all this as something very sacred and important. If ... if you were willing to wait and ... and let me court you ... in the future you and I ... "the elf began stammering. Would not it be that he was asking too much for this occasion?

 _"You lose nothing by trying,"_ said his Fëa

"Court me?" She repeated without understanding.

"Yes ... ah ... court you to ... win me your affection and heart" he said blushing more

"But if you already have them" she said chuckling

Legolas smiled and gave her a kiss on the forehead, but almost immediately blushed even more at the look of confusion of her not understanding what he meant.

"Yes ... ah ... um ... court you so that in the near future you and I ... ah ... we can be together and ... ah ... um ... you have me and I have you ... that is ..." he could hardly say without even daring to see her the eyes.

He heard her chuckle and now it was her turn to gently take him by the chin and force him to look straight into her eyes. Legolas was astonished for a moment, for at that moment he saw in her hazel-colored eyes her soul shining with great intensity, which had, by the way, a very strange color and an even rarer form. Was it because she was a descendant of the two Blue Wizards?

"You have my permission," Kitty said smiling sweetly, who had understood "you can court me"

Upon hearing this, Legolas' Fëa jumped for joy and, why not say it, also Kitty's heart. Unable to say anything else, the elf once more captured her lips and gave her a kiss, but a long, gentle kiss ... a kiss of elf love that she corresponded with.

* * *

 **And finally... Legolas and Kitty are! Uff ... it was about time!**

 **Waiting for your reviews, guys! They are the compass of this story.**


	40. To Mordor

**Hello guys!**

 **And we are getting closer to the end of the epic War of the Ring. The good guys have gone through very difficult times, just as Frodo and Sam, Marrow and Avalanche have had their own plans for revenge, and at last Legolas and Kitty have confessed their love.**

 **Now, and as you guessed it Steve993, we'll see what's happening to Frodo and Sam after their meeting with Avalanche, not to mention that we also need to know what Avalanche's plan is.**

 **As always, I want to thank Steve993 for your very important and accurate reviews and invite all readers of this story to leave their review.** **Each one of them is very important to me.**

 **And now ... let's see what Avalanche is doing while the good guys have won by a true miracle the Battle of Pelennor Fields.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 40: To Mordor**_

Avalanche was watching Gollum, watching that pathetic, miserable freak not do any tragedy or, rather, betrayal. It would not have been surprising that Gollum wanted to do something against Avalanche, after all the mutant had threatened him, treated even worse, and as if that had not been enough: he had cut off his left hand. Apparently, Marrow's thorn had not served him at all, for either Avalanche did not care in the least for Marrow's message, or, as Gollum suspected, that thorn was nothing at all maybe it was even a message to tell Avalanche to kill him.

Just thinking about it made Gollum mad. Who did they both believe to mistreated him? It was only because they had a higher power than many Middle-Earth beings that they believed they could do what they wanted, but ... ah! If he managed to get his Precious he would at least take revenge on Avalanche so that the mutant begged him to forgive him. He thought angrily that it might have been better to stay with the two hobbits. Even the so-called Sam was so much better than Avalanche! But now it was all in vain, now he was trapped and watched over by that powerful mutant who, who knows what he intended to do, but it certainly was not good ... maybe even wanted to take his Precious.

How could he stop him? There was no way, no one was as powerful as the mutant, there were only four people who could match him. One of them was on the side of the opposing side; The other was the mutant's friend; The other was the King of Angmar and, finally, Sauron. Finding both _Shadowcat_ and the Witch King was going to be complicated, but getting to Sauron ... that was a lot easier. Gollum was not amused to have to go, but if he wanted to get his Precious, he would have to face his fear and go to Barad-Dûr, as soon as the mutant was neglected.

* * *

The next day after the Battle of Pelennor Fields. There was a council in order to decide what the next move and strategy against the Dark Lord would be.

In this council were: Gandalf, Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, Éomer, Kitty and with her sitting on her shoulder, her faithful friend Lockheed. It was very strange that a woman would be there, in a council of war. Even in Rohan women were not allowed in such moments, but this time it was different because they had to think and found a way to stop Avalanche before the mutant could do more damage than the one of destroying the main wall of Osgiliath thus making a piece of cake to the Witch King to take the city. And Kitty was the only one who knew him and the only one who could fight against him with a chance to win.

* * *

"Frodo has passed beyond my sight" was saying Gandalf while pacing "the darkness is deepening"

"If Sauron had the One Ring, we would know it" answered Aragorn

"It's only a matter of time. He has suffered a defeat, yes, but behind the walls of Mordor our Enemy is regrouping"

Kitty and Lockheed saw each other. That was not good. They already had fought against one huge part of Sauron's army and only by the help of the Army of the Dead is that they've won. What would be then the ENTIRE army of Sauron? Not to mention to Avalanche.

"Let Him stay there. Let Him rot! Why should we care?" said Gimli who was sitting at the Steward's throne smoking his pipe

"Because over ten thousand orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom" said upset Gandalf

"And Avalanche" reminded Éomer

"I've sent him to his death" Gandalf added with muffled voice

There was a heavy silence. This was a difficult and very complicated situation. However, as always, Aragorn regained his mind and said,

"No. There's still hope for Frodo. He needs time and safe passage across the Plains of Gorgoroth. We can give him that"

"How?" asked Gimli

"Draw out Sauron's armies. Empty His lands. Then we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate"

"We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms" observed Éomer

"Not for ourselves" answered Aragorn "but we can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron's Eye fixed upon us. Keep Him blind to all else that moves"

"A diversion" said Legolas guessing correctly the strategy of his friend

"Certainty of death, small chance of success" said Gimli thoughtfully with his pipe between his teeth "What are we waiting for?"

Gandalf approached to Aragorn.

"Sauron will suspect a trap. He will not take the bait" he said serious

"Oh, I think He will" answered calmly Aragorn

"Though the strategy means a certain death, I think it's good" said Éomer "however, all of us are forgetting about Avalanche. What are we going to do about him?"

Everyone turned to Kitty who had been leaning on a wall, arms folded and listening intently while Lockheed was sitting on her left shoulder.

"He will be there, in the Black Gates, right Kitty?" said Aragorn seeing that Kitty didn't answer but was thoughtful

"No" she said at last "I don't think he will be at the Black Gates"

Everyone looked at each other surprised. What did she mean?

"I think that rather he will betray Sauron" added Kitty still thoughtful

Everyone looked at her astonished. Betray? Sauron? The Dark Lord of Mordor? That was a nonsense!

"All of you surely remember what Marrow told us in Isengard" she said

"That Avalanche and she were still deciding whether keep helping Sauron or overthrow Him and take the power" answered Legolas

"But Marrow is dead" said Gimli "he has lost his ally for such madness"

"Yes, but he wouldn't do because of power but…"

"Because revenge" ended Aragorn

Kitty nodded.

"So… that's why you think that he hasn't attacked us, Lady Katherine Anne Pryde?" asked Éomer after a moment

"There's no other explanation. I mean, according to Lord Faramir, Avalanche destroyed the main wall of Osgiliath. Osgiliath is near Minas Tirith, why didn't he come with the Witch King?"

"He could follow the hobbits and try to take from them the One Ring" suggested Gimli

"For a mutant so powerful that he alone can destroy an entire wall… he would have already got It" said thoughtful Gandalf

"So, he has his own planes" said Aragorn

"Which are: betray and kill Sauron and kill me and all my friends" said Kitty

Lockheed roared softly. The others waited for translation while Éomer looked at the dragon a bit distrustful. It was not that every day you find a dragon so small and friendly, especially in those dark and dangerous times.

"It could be" answered Kitty to her friend "actually it's quite possible"

"What? What is possible lass?" asked Gimli

"That Avalanche wait that the hobbits destroy the One Ring while he let that Sauron's army and we keep fighting until Sauron is defeated and we will be weak"

"So he can take the power" ended Legolas

Kitty nodded. The others looked worried and even could be said that terrified. Seemed that those mutants were vey cunning and ruthless, maybe even more than Sauron. There was a heavy silence. The situation was worse than what it seemed at first. Finally, was Kitty who spoke.

"Lockheed and I will go with you to the Black Gate but when we got there, we will separate from you so Avalanche don't kill all the army because of me"

Legolas paled and looked pleadingly to Kitty who studiously didn't look at him.

"Kitty…" he started to say, but she continued.

"Listen. Avalanche hates me, he hates me to death and he will do anything to kill me, and whoever stands on his way or by my side will die" She paused "maybe he's not so much interested in you because he surely is counting with the fact that you and Sauron's army will annihilate each other but me… I am another story"

"Why lass? The fact that Marrow is dead not only is because of you. All of us, in some way, had to do with"

"Gimli is right. We can't let you go alone" said Gandalf

"You don't understand, guys" Kitty sighed wearily "you'll see, long time ago when I was still a teen, I met Avalanche. He got kind of… an infatuation for me, really, really deep. He tried to win my affections but I never accepted him" she said looking directly to Legolas "the guy was, and still is, very temperamental, conceited, bruise and always wanted to do what he wanted when he wanted. Obviously, I didn't like it and obviously I rejected him. Unfortunately, Avalanche is also very stubborn and so when he saw that he couldn't win my affections in a 'nice way' (which by the way, wasn't nice at all), he tried to force me, then to kidnap me and in the end to kill me, threatening me that he would crush me with a stone along with my family if I didn't accept him as my boyfriend" She paused "I still didn't accept and is very probably that by now I'd be dead but the Professor and Jean arrived in time and saved me and my family and made him flee. Let's say that as revenge and knowing that I was part of the X-Men, he joined to our main enemies: Magneto and his Brotherhood" She paused again "to add fuel to the fire, he and I have fought a couple of times and all of them was defeated by me, so… as you easily will guess, he hates me to death"

During the small relation, Legolas had felt his hands closed tightly in fists and clenched his teeth. How was possible that that mutant has behaved in such way with his Kitty? He behaved more like an animal! More like an orc than a man, or better said, mutant!

The others had heard the story in silence and astonished. No doubt that jealousy could do many things, including driving to madness.

"That's why I tell you that I and Lockheed must go alone and face him alone"

"And where would you face him, Kitty?" asked Gandalf "you can't enter Mordor because it would cause to alert Sauron"

"Indeed" answered her "we'd go with you, but… first, I need a map of all that place"

"Why a map, lass?" asked Gimli not understanding

"So, I can know where is possible he will be and where he will attack. Avalanche can make earthquakes and in some way, he has also some ability to manipulate earth. However, this doesn't mean that he's immune to earth, if he doesn't measure well his attacks, he can get crushed"

"And that's exactly what you'll try to do" said Aragorn understanding

"Precisely"

* * *

"You're done, freak?" Avalanche asked Gollum.

The mutant had been staring, not losing sight of Gollum for fear of betraying him and wanting to poison him or kill him. It was of the utmost importance that what Gollum was mixing was perfectly done so that by the time he added Shelob's venom, it would be complete and perfectly serve his plans for vengeance.

"Soon Sméagol will end, we promise" said fearful "we need a hand, we need our hand"

"You would not have lost it, freak, if you had been able to do well from the beginning your task" the mutant replied harshly "now, hurry up if you do not want me to cut off your other hand"

Gollum kept working on the last details as fast as he could. The stump he had left after Avalanche had cut off his hand had stopped bleeding, but the pain was almost unbearable and the lack of his hand prevented him from walking quickly, after all he moved on all fours.

Finally, for fear of losing the other hand, Gollum hurried and finished mixing the ingredients that Avalanche had ordered him in exact amounts. He passed the bowl to the mutant to check the violet powder and gave off an acrid smell.

"Very well freak" he said once he checked it "now, follow me"

Against his will, Gollum followed him. He knew he could not flee because the mutant would feel the vibrations he would make when trying to run and catch him in a moment, and without a hand he could not flee so easily. Seeing that he was heading straight for Shelob's lair, he paled and began to tremble. What was that mutant thinking? A terrible suspicion flooded him and he did not want to go any further, especially when he noticed that Avalanche had covered himself with a powerful stone armor.

"What are you waiting for, freak?" He said impatiently "I do not have time to lose"

"Sméagol prefers to stay here," he said, trembling with fear, "they will wait patiently and faithfully for Avalanche"

The mutant laughed mockingly.

"Sure" he said "you? Waiting faithfully and patiently to someone? To another dog with that bone! Now move! I want you in front of me, unless you want to die right now"

Gollum could not help but notice that he had said 'at this very moment'. So that meant that Avalanche would kill him sooner or later. It was better to extend life as long as possible while his cunning mind was thinking of escaping from the mutant's clutches. So, facing his terror, he entered the tunnel followed by Avalanche.

* * *

Once the following strategy had been determined, Aragorn had gone to the Palantir that Pippin had taken in Edoras. Unlike the hobbit, he had not received any torment, at least not physical because at the time he had shown Andúrin and challenged him, Sauron had shown him the image of Arwen dead while the Evenstar broke into a thousand pieces. This had been terrible for Aragorn, but he was not a man to be easily discouraged or to be frightened. On the contrary, drawing strength from his weakness and thinking of his beloved Arwen, he prepared to give the necessary orders to prepare the departing army the day after dawn.

* * *

Avalanche and Gollum walked through the tunnel, both being careful of the hundreds of dead bodies and the still more numerous cobwebs that appeared everywhere.

Suddenly the mutant stopped. He had clearly felt that something, something big was hurrying toward them and it was walking on the roof. Surely it was Shelob.

"Get behind me, freak" ordered Avalanche

Not late nor lazy, Gollum obeyed. He did not understand why Avalanche would want to protect him, surely it was not for good reason. It was probably because he still had some more work to do. He wished it was like that.

Avalanche had not been wrong. In a few seconds, the monster spider appeared a few steps from the mutant.

"Well, Shelob," said Avalanche, "you will give me this cup full of your poison"

"Where's my end of the deal?" Hissed the spider

"Do not worry about it. You have my word and I always keep my word. Now, your poison, "he added, bringing her a medium-sized bottle. Shelob looked at it for a moment. She did not like to play her part especially because she knew what could happen if the mutant did what she feared he would do. But there was no other option, it was that and receive something in return or be forced and die.

She bit the lid of the bottle and dropped her venom until it filled the bottle.

"Perfect. I knew I could count on you "said the mutant

"My part of the deal" hissed Shelob as a response

"Of course"

Avalanche stepped out of the way and grabbed Gollum's neck who by the sight of the spider, squealed in terror.

"No, no, no, master!" He shouted in horror as he realized what the mutant was thinking. "Sméagol can still help! We can help to get what he wants! But save us, master, master! "

But Avalanche, without hearing him, threw him right in front of Shelob, who at the sight of him, his eight large, black eyes glowed with a vengeful light and a lusful of blood which further terrified Gollum.

"There's my part of the deal," said the mutant to the spider, "are we at hand?"

By answer, Shelob hissed.

"Be careful what you plan to do" she warned "because once you do, there is no turning back"

The mutant shrugged indifferently.

"I know perfectly well what's at stake," he said, "and I suggest you keep your comments because it might happen that I come back to teach you to keep quiet." He paused "now ... bon appetite"

"Master! Master! Master! Save us Master! "Gollum shouted in terror as Avalanche left.

"What for?" Replied the mutant without even seeing him and walking calmly towards the exit of the tunnel "your services are no longer required"

* * *

Kitty was heading toward her bedroom with Lockheed. The council was over, and Kitty was going to rest before lunch. Those last few days, since Kitty and Pippin had taken the Palantir, had been of constant turmoil and agitation. There had been no moment of peace and although Kitty was a mutant and although she had been trained to endure long time without rest and instead fighting, that was not why she was tireless as she did not have the stamina that Marrow or some other mutants. So, she wanted to rest before going to eat. Yes, a good bath and a good nap would suit her.

Suddenly a tall young man, with pale white and slightly shiny skin, long platinum blond hair, deep blue eyes and pointed ears came out to meet her right in front of her and so suddenly that Kitty could not avoid a muffled squeal of surprise and enter into phasing state as she stepped back a couple of steps. While Lockheed had almost thrown a ball of fire in defense.

"Forgive me," the young man said quickly, taking her hand gently "I did not mean to frighten you"

"Oh! Well, I think so. Do not you think so, Lockheed? "She answered seriously, but with a light mirth light in her hazel eyes

The dragon nodded and roared softly. Kitty chuckled.

"No doubt," she said. She turned to him and added, "Lockheed says that you will have to announce yourself first so as not to frighten us. So, Legolas, you'll have to make an entrance not so ... Houdini type "

The elf, who was no other, raised a surprised eyebrow as he did not understand. Kitty sighed.

"Forget it" she said "you're forgiven" She paused "on the other hand, I cannot get mad at you so easily. You have done something to me, Legolas, I do not know what you have done to me, but you have certainly done something to me, because I am not so easily angered at the moment and even less with you "

Legolas smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead.

"I need to talk to you" he said

Lockheed looked at her for a moment, then at the elf, and flew away.

* * *

The elf led Kitty by the hand to a solitary corridor on the highest levels of the castle. All along the way, the elf was silent and Kitty realized that something worried him greatly. It was not necessary for her to be a telepath or to have a Fëa to realize it. The elf's simple presence radiated fear, anguish, and worry. Finally, he stopped and once he saw that no one was nearby and could spy on them, he began to walk in front of her who saw him worried and, it could be said, somewhat frightened. There came a time when she could not stand it any longer and asked,

"What is it, Legolas? What do you care about?"

"You, _meleth nín_. You worry me "he replied, stopping in front of her

"I? But why? "She asked confused.

"For what you intend to do. Do you plan to confront ... to ... that monster? And face that wretch alone? "

"Yes. There is no other solution. He is mutant, I am mutant. The only one that can cope with he is me "

"From what you said he tried to do with you, that's not a mutant ... that's a monster! Worse than the orcs! He will have no mercy on you! "

"I know," Kitty answered in a muffled voice. "I've already faced him and I know perfectly well." She approached him and put a hand on his cheek. "Listen, Legolas, I'm the only one who can beat him. Also, I will not be alone because Lockheed is going to go with me and you have seen that Lockheed is an excellent warrior and we make a very good team. Please do not distress yourself because you anguish me too and that ... let's say it's not very useful when I'm going to fight "

"You do not understand, _meleth nín_ ," replied the elf, taking the hand she had put on his cheek "if you die ... if you die ... it would be the end for me. I could not stand it! You are too precious, I love you with all my Fëa, I could not bear losing you. If you died, my Fëa would go with you. My life would not make any sense anymore ... simply I would fade. Do not face him "

"I love you too," Kitty said sweetly and sadly to him, "but there's no other way out than that and you know it as well as I do"

"Then let me fight beside you"

Kitty shook her head.

"Do not. Because if you go, I will be deconcentrated because I will be more occupied and preoccupied in your well-being than in Avalanche. The battle would end up being fatal for both"

The elf was going to talk when Kitty silenced him by giving him a kiss.

"Please, Legolas," she said tenderly as she took his face in her hands "realize that there is no other way. We all have to make sacrifices in this war. If there is something I have learned throughout my life is that a war is not won without sacrifices ... "

"And your life must be a sacrifice to win the war?" He asked with some bitterness

"So little faith do you have in me _aisuru_?" She said tenderly stroking his face "the fact that I fight Avalanche does not mean in advance that I'm going to die. Remember, I have already fought against him and I have overcome him. Maybe this time it will be a little more difficult because he is also a descendant of the two Blue Wizards, but I can beat him "She paused and gave him a soft kiss" trust me, _aisuru_ , trust me and Lockheed. He and I both trust you ... please trust in us "

Legolas could not answer for a moment. In his elven heart, a horrible sense of foreboding painfully shook his whole being. It was as if a secret voice whispered in her ear that this duel between Avalanche and his beloved Kitty would be fatal not only to the mutant but also to her. That's why he told her if it was right that her life was necessary as a sacrifice in this War. However, at the same time, the security with which his Kitty spoke was so great that he could not help but rely on her. He had seen her fight and had also seen Lockheed fight-yes, there was hope.

" _Oboete oite, kibo wa subete no ikimono of shinu saigo no monodesu_ " said Kitty

"What does that mean?"

"It means: 'Remember, hope is the last thing that dies in every living being.' Always remember it ... _aisuru_ "

Legolas frowned at the strange word.

"Ai ... Ai ... suru?" He repeated.

" _Aisuru_ " Kitty corrected chuckling softly "is a Japanese word meaning 'beloved'" She paused "I am your _meleth nín_ ... you are my _'aisuru'_ " she added blushing and shyly looking down

Legolas could not help feeling touched to the core of his being. This strong-tempered young woman had become tender enough to him that, like him, she called him for a loving pet name. He hugged her tenderly and gave her a gentle kiss, which she returned immediately.

For a moment, the elf felt calm as he felt her in his arms, but in any case the horrible feeling, or rather the presentiment he had that he would lose her, did not disappear, it was only a little shadow, but a shadow always present.

* * *

"To the gate, you slugs! Move out! To the gate!" was dispatching orders an orc of high rank

After Aragorn had challenged Sauron through the Palantir, the Dark Lord of Mordor had decided to take all His army and destroy once for all that filthy scoundrel named Aragorn. Sauron hated to death to Aragorn because he was a real threat for His future dark dominion as well because Aragorn was the last of Isildur's heir, the very same Isildur that had had the boldness of cutting His fingers and thus almost killing Him and making Him lose His corporeal form. Yes, He would take revenge of that man named Aragorn.

That's why He had immediately sent word to all his orcs to prepare for battle and had sent word for looking to Avalanche. He wanted the mutant to be personally at the head of His army because Sauron was sure that if Avalanche was there, neither Aragorn neither his pathetic army would have the least opportunity not to win but to survive.

* * *

In the Plains of Gorgoroth the entire army of Sauron was gathering. There were over ten thousand orcs.

Sam and Frodo were looking hidden behind some rocks. The hobbits had put on the armors that Avalanche had gotten them. None of them trusted the mutant, especially Sam but… it was necessary to destroy the One Ring, there was no other way so, they'll have to do their task even if that was Avalanche's wish. They knew that the mutant had his own agenda, their hobbit guts told them but again… there was no other way.

"Look, the orcs!" said in low voice Sam to his friend "they're moving off. You see, Mister Frodo, some luck at last"

Frodo only nodded, but he wasn't so sure that Luck was with them.

And he was right because in that moment the orc that had been giving orders to the rest of the army looked at them.

"Get up! Come on, you slugs!" he said while whipping them "you two are going straight to the front line! Now, move it! Go on! Gall in! Move it! Move it! Move it!"

When seemed that all Sauron's army was there, the orc that seemed to be the captain ordered to do an inspection before marching to the Black Gate.

"Sam, help me!" whispered with drowned voice Frodo

"Mister Frodo!" exclaimed in low voice Sam trying in vain to help him to stand on his feet again "stand up, Mister Frodo, stand up!"

"It's too heavy!"

Sam didn't understand at first but when he saw the One Ring's chain, he understood. The chain was cutting into Frodo's neck, as if the One Ring weighed like a couple of tons. In that moment, the orc who seemed to be the captain spotted them and walked to them.

"Oh no! What do I do? What do I do?" said terrified Sam at noticing this

"Hit me!" said Frodo barely able speaking because the weight of the One Ring

"What?!"

"Hit me Sam! Start fighting!"

Sam shoved Frodo away roughly.

"Get off me!" he shouted faking to be angry and then he hit Frodo "nobody pushes me, you filthy magrot!

The orcs were creatures that besides being despicable among other things, they loved fighting against whoever and that included against themselves. It wasn't new that an entire squad of orcs killed themselves in a moment of rage. It was necessary that just a couple started to fight so the rest of the squad looked at them interested and in the end, all of the fought against each other. Such was the despicable and fallen nature of those hideous creatures. In other circumstances, the captain of the orc army would have let those 'orcs' fight each other, even kill each other but right now the situation was completely different because it was necessary that ALL available orc was ready at the Black Gate. So he walked threatening against the hobbits.

"I'll have your guts if you don't shut this rabble down!" he threatened "or better said, I'll have your guts right now as a punishment"

He drew his sword and was ready to kill the two hobbits when a stone stopped him abruptly killing him by cutting him in a half. The body of the orc fell horribly disfigured with his guts all scattered in the ground while a huge pool of black blood watered from his body.

* * *

The two hobbits immediately stood up horrified drowning arcades while trying to get far as possible of the corpse, while the rest of the orc army had turned astonished.

From the cliffs appeared a young man covered his body with a strong and impenetrable armor of stone of which only his face could be seen. He walked quietly toward the orc army, who at recognized him immediately trembled.

"Avalanche" whispered terrified the two hobbits

* * *

The young man went directly to the hobbits, whom he immediately recognized by the armor.

 _"Stupid halflings"_ he thought _"identical to the freak! They are not able to perform a task as ordered! Either way, I will have to save them because they are still very useful to me "_

"What are you two doing?" He shouted, pretending to be enraged "that you do not know that the Dark Lord has sent us to the Black Gate to confront those simple monkeys and you here ... wasting time and killing each other!"

The orcs, frightened, stepped back enough so that Frodo and Sam could walk away and hide behind some big boulders.

"Anyone who thinks of killing any of his comrades will end up like this useless" threatened while raising the head of the orc captain who had just killed "you!" The mutant addressed an orc that had no nose "you now will take charge of this army and take it to the Black Gate in which I go quickly to Barad-Dûr to deliver the One Ring (hearing this a great murmur of astonishment rose among the orcs). Shut up! "Avalanche ordered them." You'd better get complete and ready or you'll answer to me and Sauron. Did you understand, useless orc? "

"Yes, chieftain!" Replied this one fearful

"All right. Move!"

Without waiting for the order to be given to them twice, the Orc army left without stopping for a moment toward the Black Gate.

* * *

Once the orc army moved far enough for no one to see or hear, Avalanche headed toward where the hobbits had hidden. When they saw him, Frodo and Sam got up quickly and stepped back a couple of steps instinctively. And rightly so they had just seen how that mutant had killed in the blink of an eye an orc in a quick, but not painless, way.

"To the truth halflings, I wonder if it was really worth trusting you" was the first thing he said with an accent of feigned disappointment "If I did not arrive in time, I would have found you as part of the menu of those filthy creatures. Especially you, chubby halfling, "he added, mockingly looking at Sam," you probably would have made hobbit chops "

Sam clenched his teeth. The hobbit was mild in nature, but decidedly that offense was too much. He was going to respond very unkindly, but Frodo interrupted him.

"Will you take us to Mount Doom?" He asked with a trembling hope.

"As I said in Cirith Ungol, halfling, I will not take you because I have to defeat the Witch King. If I do not kill the Witch King, he'll attack your friends, halfling, from behind and we do not want that, right? We want that mother fucked Sauron to die, do not we? Well, halflings, move because I'm not a very patient person to say "He paused" is supposed to no longer meet with more orcs because everyone went to the Black Gate "He snorted slightly amused" to be a monkey, your friend Aragorn is a reasonably clever person "he added with purposefully

The two hobbits stared at him in astonishment. So, the reason why that huge and powerful army of orcs was going to fight was because they were going to face Aragorn? Sam and Frodo looked at each other in alarm. It was, then, vitally important to get to Mount Doom as soon as possible and destroy the One Ring before Aragorn, their _Fellowship_ friends, and the entire army died in vain. Because it was a fact that they would die, after all ... who could face such an army of orcs?

"So, if I were you, halflings, I'd hurry up and I would not stop until you get to Mount Doom and destroy that fucked One Ring." He turned to leave, but before he paused for a moment "and ... ah! Please, do not do nonsense ... I will not always be there to solve your stupid things "

And then he sped away from there.

* * *

 **Once again Avalanche has managed to manipulate the two hobbits and everything prepares for the final battle.**

 **Waiting for your reviews, guys!**


	41. Promises

**Hi guys!**

 **And we keep getting closer to the end of this epic war known as** _ **'The War of the Ring'.**_ **We all know how it ends, the question is to know the role that Kitty, Lockheed and Avalanche will play.**

 **I will anticipate that in this chapter no greater action will happen ... it is something like a prelude to the last and great battle.**

 **Steve993, first thanks for your informed reviews, and secondly, you're right, the X-Men have not been out lately, but do not worry because in this chapter they will again have another participation.**

 **That said and adding that your reviews are very important ... we start with chapter 41 ...!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 41: Promises**_

The army that had gathered Aragorn had walked for long and tired days heading for Mordor. Among the soldiers were Merry and Pippin, each with Éomer and Gandalf respectively. Also, Gimli were sharing horse with Legolas, Kitty and Lockheed who was already sitting on her shoulder already flying next to her. At the head of all that great army was Aragorn, dressed for the first time in the armor of the nobility of Gondor and the shield of the White Tree of this kingdom and representing hope. After all, that was him, the hope of Gondor and, indeed, of all Middle-Earth so the weight on his shoulders was very large, however, the love he had to Arwen was even more and that made him face the situation with his head held high and without a moment's hesitation.

* * *

The days had been tired. The wear of the soldiers in the last battles and the way to the dominion of the Dark Lord did not make it more bearable. However, it was the only way they had to distract Sauron and get Frodo to make it to Mount Doom. Only everyone was hoping that the hobbit could get it in time because it was a fact, if Frodo did not hurry ... all would be exterminated. But no one was talking about it, rather the sacrifice would be made by all for the hobbit and, in general, for Middle-Earth.

* * *

That night was the last one they would spend in the Ithilien forest. The edges of the forest were already very close and they hoped that within two days after leaving Ithilien, they would reach the Black Gates.

* * *

Legolas and Kitty sought to spend time alone, it was an incentive and kind of sedative for the anxiety that preceded the great final battle, especially for Legolas. The elf was almost as sure as his own existence that the battle in front of the Black Gates would be fatal to his beloved Kitty, that something terrible would happen to her, he did not know what, but a little voice told him insistently causing his Fëa to shudder and he would be distressed every time he remembered. Having Kitty by his side and being able to take her hands or hug her or kiss her reassured him somehow, but the fear and foreboding that something would happen to his beloved Kitty could never be taken away.

Several times he had spoken to her again, trying to persuade her not to fight Avalanche. The elf who would have wanted Kitty to have stayed in Minas Tirith, but since it could not be so unless she did not fight Avalanche, let alone, alone. Perhaps Legolas was not a mutant, but his elf nature would allow him to at least survive unlike a human being. But Kitty had flatly refused. She could not allow him to face such danger, on the other hand, maybe Avalanche would get angry when he saw Legolas, after all jealousy is always jealousy. So no, she would not allow it.

Seeing that he could never convince her and that the only thing that happened was that Kitty was upset enough to get overheated and distressed, he had decided to stop insisting. But what did not change was that he began to pray daily to the Válar and Erú to protect his beloved Kitty from that fight that surely would be fatal not only for her but also for him.

* * *

That night Legolas and Kitty, holding hands, walked through the woods, relatively close to the camp. The night was starless and the moon barely shone. The place was sad and gloomy. Sauron's trace of evil permeated the place, but Kitty hoped this would change, and just thinking about it made her see with some optimism the terrible battle she would wield against Avalanche, for even Kitty herself was not sure that it would be simple and more if it was taken into account that if the mutant was willing to overthrow Sauron was because he certainly had everything well calculated including the strength and power he had.

* * *

"Was this forest beautiful then?" Asked Kitty.

"And a lot," replied the elf "was a really wonderful realm and full of life. It is a tragedy that is now in such a terrible state. Its pain and sadness resonate everywhere "

"Once you told me that elves have something like a kind of ability to communicate with plants and help them grow and the whole thing, right?" She said after a moment after being thoughtful

Legolas nodded.

"Then ... why not, you and other elves who are versed in those super abilities, come here and regenerate it and return it to its former state of splendor?"

Legolas opened his eyes wide at Kitty's idea.

"Well ... it used to be that way on Earth. After a forest suffered some catastrophe, it was reforested "

"Reforested?" The elf slowly repeated the word

"Yes, you understand ... re-planting new baby trees. That way the forest would regenerate or something. On Earth, it took that long enough, but since those of your race have those abilities ... for they can put it into practice and do their good work of the day "

Legolas smiled. The idea was not bad.

"And you?" He asked.

"I? Me what?"

"What would you do?"

"Well I gladly accompany you and encourage you because I am a real disaster in terms of plants. Ororo was excellent tending plants and had a greenhouse. You know? She spoke to the plants. Can you believe it! She would talk to the plants as if they would listen! And in fact, she said that the plants listened and sensed when they were cared for and taken care of. The truth is that this seemed to me crazy and, for that reason and because I am a disaster in gardening is that, let's say that I'm not exactly fan of plants"

Legolas chuckled.

"Your friend Ororo was right _meleth nín_ " he said "plants listen and feel and speak in whispers. If you listen carefully, you can understand their whispers and what they talk to each other "

Kitty raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Sure," she replied.

Legolas stopped.

"Close your eyes," he said.

"What?"

"Close your eyes" he repeated "close them and breathe deeply"

For a few moments Kitty stared skeptically, then obeyed.

"Forget all that is around you," the elf almost said in her ear.

"I warn you that it is something complicated, especially when I have my _Aisuru_ right next to me talking in my ear"

Legolas chuckled and kissed her on the cheek.

"Forget all that is around you," he said again, "focus on the murmur of the forest. The night breeze is its breathing. The gentle brushing of the leaves with the wind are its sighs. The vibration on the floor are its murmurs. Listen out…"

Kitty paused for a moment with her eyes closed, trying to do what the elf had told her, but ... she could not. The only thing that happened was that she ended up despairing.

"I'm a lost case" she said "this of the murmurs of the forest and the plants are not mine"

Legolas chuckled. He hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"But," Kitty added after a moment, "if you come here to do reforestation, I will try to learn to listen to the forest"

Legolas looked at her for a moment. His Fëa told him something that seemed crazy to him. Could it be true that Kitty accepted? After all, she was from another realm. How would she take it?

"What is it, Legolas?" Kitty asked worriedly as she saw his gaze "what troubles you?"

The elf still struggled for a few moments. Would it be a good idea or not? What if he frightened her? What if she considered it too ... inappropriate? Although ... considering how Kitty was and how flimsy she was in many social issues and conventions, perhaps she would not be so much, and yet he could not help but think about it. Perhaps it would be wise to approach it little by little to know her reaction and not to make a mistake.

"Nothing, _meleth nín_. I just thought your idea was very good "

Kitty smiled, but that did not fool her.

"But ...?" She asked.

Legolas cleared his throat.

"I wondered if you would be with me, by my side, when I came here to heal the forest of Ithilien?"

"Well, that's obvious because, how else are you going to teach me to 'listen' to the forest?"

Legolas swallowed hard. No, that was not what he meant.

"I ... I mean ... you would be with me here, that ... you were together, that ... we lived together here in Ithilien. Would you like to live with me here in Ithilien? "

Kitty felt her heart stop for a moment. Was it true what she was thinking? But no! It was too soon! Most likely she was misunderstanding.

"But ... are not you going back to Greenwood? Are not you planning to return to your home? To see your father how he is? "She said" you promised me that you would show me your home. You've told me so much about Greenwood that I really want to meet it "

Legolas smiled pleased to hear that his beloved had a desire to know his native forest. The elf loved his home, even if his relationship with his father was so complicated and that the forest was somber in the Darkness that was, anyway, it was still his home and he loved it.

"If you want to, yes, I'll show you to Greenwood and I'll take you to all my favorite and special places for me," he said taking her by the hand "but ... I do not know if you want to live there"

Kitty raised a confused eyebrow. Why should not she don't like it?

"The atmosphere is dark and the forest is ... very different from anyone you've seen," he said, seeing her face "besides ... maybe my father does not agree that you live there with me"

"Oh! We'll see! After all I am not a mere human being! I am a mutant! A descendant of the two Blue Wizards! We'll see if he does not like it. Besides, if he intend to treat me badly ... he will realize that he cannot so easily "

Legolas chuckled. He knew Kitty and knew that his beloved good could give his father problems, but he also knew that his father was stubborn, cold and hard. Sooner or later that would explode, and nothing good would come of it. By itself his relationship with his father was not good, if Thranduil thought to treat his beloved as badly as he had done with Tauriel, certainly that would not help at all and the only thing that would happen is that the father-son relationship would end up breaking for always. Although Legolas really felt his father very distant from him and although he did not get along well with him, he loved and appreciated like his father so he did not want a confrontation and still less a relationship breakdown that could not be never repaired.

"I know," he said, "I know how strong you are, _meleth nín_ , but I do not want you to suffer in the face of my father's demands. After all, you're going to be in his kingdom, where he owns and lord of almost everything. It might not be very pleasant for you to live there. That's why I thought that if we lived together here, it would be much more convenient "

Kitty nodded thoughtfully.

"What is it, meleth nín?" He asked.

"Nothing ... I thought of ... Boromir," she answered between pensive and sad Kitty "I remember ... that he had told me that I could live in Minas Tirith without having any problems ..."

The elf felt his heart ache.

"Would you rather live in Minas Tirith?" He asked, making an effort.

"No," said Kitty, "I'd rather be traveling with you."

Legolas took a deep breath, relieved that his fear was unfounded. But something had to be made clear.

"But Kitty ... we would not be traveling. That is, if you want us to travel, we can travel, but ... we would not be continuously traveling "

Kitty tilted her head confused.

"Then ... after you did your reforestation here ... what will you do?"

Legolas swallowed hard. It was better to approach the problem head-on.

"What would _**we**_ do?" He corrected gently.

"What would _**we**_ do?" Repeated Kitty, surprised, for she had so far preferred not to pay any attention to what the elf had said all the time in 'us' because that seemed totally improbable to her, "that is like, _**'us**_ ', you and me? "

"Yes, _**we**_ , you and I." He took a deep breath to encourage himself to say what his Fëa yearned for, but at the same time he feared the answer "I mean ... you and I would live together and we would be together ... of course if you accept to have me…"

"'Accept to have you?'" Kitty repeated without understanding.

Legolas swallowed hard. Apparently, it was necessary to speak clearly. With another maiden those words would have been more than enough to understand what he meant, but it was Kitty ... a maiden from another realm quite different from Middle-Earth. Yes ... he would have to say it clearly and with all its words.

"I mean ..." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He took her gently from her hands and looked directly into her eyes. "If you want to marry me, we could live together here in Ithilien and may this be our home"

The elf's heart was beating fast. He had said what his Fëa longed to say and had advised him to tell the young woman to whom he had given his Fëa and with whom he had intertwined his fate. But he did not know if she would accept and his fear increased when he saw that Kitty just stared into his eyes with a blank expression.

Seeing that Kitty did not answer, his heart shrank painfully. Maybe he had made a mistake. Maybe Kitty was not ready and he, in his longing for them to be together forever, had misinterpreted what his Fëa told him.

"Forgive me" he said while blushing intensely from his ears "I did not mean to disturb you. I…"

"Okay," Kitty interrupted, staring at the grass "this is ... unexpected"

"Forgive me," repeated the elf more and more flushed as his heart beat painfully "I did not think this was going to disturb you. I thought ... the night I told you my feelings for you, I had ... made my intentions clear from the starting. Forgive me for not having given me to explain correctly "

He let go of her hands and walked away, but Kitty did not let go and instead pulled him gently, preventing him from leaving.

"It's still quite ... strange, unexpected and ... unorthodox," she said, still not seeing his face "rather unexpected... although considering that I'm not on Earth, I guess it's ... natural "

Legolas tilted his head confused. It seemed more like she was talking to herself than to him. For a moment Kitty was silent, a silence that seemed to the elf forever and during which, once more he thought of leaving. And he was going to take a step when Kitty stopped him.

"Wait, Legolas," she said, "this is complicated ...!" She looked up and looked him in the eye "how did you say? Ah yes! If you accept to have me ... yes, is that well said?"

Legolas nodded still confused.

"Well ... let's see. "Kitty cleared her throat trying to adopt a tone of solemnity that the light mirth of her eyes hazel color betrayed "if you accept to have me ... then I think it would be best that you also teach me to reforest, because I assure you that I would not like to live in such a sad place as this "She paused" ah ... so it is said correctly? "She added blushing" excuse me, you know I'm terrible at this ... so do not mock "she added when she saw the elf's astonished face. Seeing that he did not answer, she added, "ok ... it's easier to put it on and as it says on Earth: 'I accept'. I accept to marry you "

Legolas stared at her for a few moments.

"Oh, come on! I know I'm terribly bad at this, but it's not for that ...! "

The last word was drowned out because at that moment the elf had crashed his lips with hers and drawn her to him as he stroked her long brown hair and back. Kitty sighed in pleasure, stood on tiptoe and wrapped her arms around his neck, returning the kiss with the same intensity and tenderness. Finally, when the two finally parted for lack of air, Kitty said while blushing,

"Well ... it seems to me that after all you did understand. I think ... I'm learning "

Legolas laughed. He hugged her tightly and gave her another kiss.

"Without a doubt, _meleth nín_ "

"It's not for nothing, _Aisuru_ , but you here in Middle-Earth are very complicated life for all those kinds of issues" said Kitty leaning her head on his shoulder and playing with a lock of his long blond hair platinum " Would not it be easier to say _, 'Do you want to marry me?'_ "

"Is this how in your home-realm the male ask marriage to his loved ones?"

"Two very important things, Legolas," said Kitty, raising her head and looking straight into his eyes. "Earth is no longer my home-realm, now it's Middle-Earth and more because I'm going to marry an elf living here, so ... Earth is no longer my home-realm, and it will never be ag ... "

Kitty was going to keep talking, but once more a passionate kiss from the elf interrupted her.

Legolas could not believe that his beloved Kitty was so determined to forget all her past to the degree of considering the Earth, the realm where she had been born, as a strange place and to which she no longer belonged; While now Middle-Earth, a realm where it was only 13 months since she had arrived, considered it as her home. Who could have imagined it! From being a person who only saw into her past, now she saw only the future and was willing to change everything and leave behind the past wounds. No doubt he was an elf of the most fortunate. There was no doubt that the Válar not only smiled at Aragorn, but at him as well.

Kitty kissed him back and hugged him tightly. She leaned her head on his chest and stood for a few moments listening to the steady heartbeat of her beloved elf and closed her eyes. It was a dream come true.

"And what was the other thing you were going to say, _meleth nín_?" He asked after a moment as he gently stroked her long brown hair and leaned his head over hers

"Oh! Nothing! It's no bigger than I told you. On Earth do not complicate life much and say the direct things. A _'do you want to marry me?'_ and an _'I do accept'_ or _'no, I do not accept'_ and then the groom gives his girlfriend a nice engagement ring with a diamond "

Hearing the word 'ring,' the elf shuddered. He would also have wanted to give her a ring as was the custom among his people.

"What is it, _Aisuru_?" Kitty asked.

"I would also have wanted to give you a ring, as is usually done among my people," he said with a slightly sad accent "however, it has not been possible because ..."

Kitty stopped him with a soft kiss.

"It does not matter," she told him.

Legolas smiled at her, but his face gradually darkened. The little voice that insisted so much that the fight of his beloved against Avalanche would be fatal returned to speak in his ear.

"Kitty," he said earnestly and pleadingly, "promise me that you will return ..."

He did not need to finish the sentence for Kitty to understand.

"I promise you," she said, stroking his face tenderly "and I have to return because I cannot leave my boyfriend forever waiting for me. But you promise me something too. Promise me that you will reforest this forest. I think it really needs a little help "

"I promise you," he replied, kissing her forehead

* * *

After saving the life of the two hobbits, Avalanche had gone to the Black Gates where the whole army of Sauron and Aragorn's army would gather for the last great battle.

But the mutant did not go exactly to the entrance of Mordor, no, the mutant went to a complex of large boulders and remains of faded mountain, where there was a cave whose tunnel passed largely under the earthy plain that was right in front of the Black Gates. This tunnel ended in a large underground chamber that if the mutant collapsed, could well destroy a large part of Sauron's army or Aragorn's entire army. The truth did not really matter who was the one who was right at that moment above the subterranean chamber. He would just wait, wait for the two armies to be busy with annihilating each other, wait for Frodo and Sam to complete the task he had asked them, he would wait for the hated Kitty to find him to kill her before anyone else.

Avalanche knew that Kitty was an excellent warrior, that her skill in combat was great and therefore as such was dangerous. He also knew that she, being mutant, was also a descendant of the two Blue Wizards and therefore her mutant abilities increased greatly. But ... he hoped that with the help of Shelob's poison and the mixture Gollum had made for him, he could overcome her.

Avalanche mixed Shelob's venom with Gollum's powder until it was a drink. He smelled it and made a gesture of displeasure, the stench was frightening and surely the taste would be worse, but it was indispensable to take it to beat Kitty and make her pay all that she had done through unspeakable suffering so much that he would inflict on her as her fucked friends.

* * *

The next night, after leaving the entrance of her tent to Kitty, Legolas had returned to his tent. The elf did not want to rest, did not need to rest, the simple fact of being next to her beloved it revitalized to him. But ... a little sleep would not hurt, especially because in one day they would reach their destination and the battle that surely would have had no equal.

He entered his tent and found that it was not empty. There was someone waiting for him, someone totally unexpected.

"Lockheed?" Said Legolas, surprised to see the little dragon sitting on his pillow.

The elf entered the tent completely and approached the dragon with a smiling face.

"Are you coming to keep me company?"

However, what he heard was not exactly something to be expected. In fact, he would never have imagined it in his wildest dreams.

* * *

"Not exactly," Lockheed replied, rising to his feet and flying until he was at the same height as the elf.

Legolas stared at him. The dragon's voice was hoarse, reminiscent of the roar of a dragon. What was striking was that the dragon's eyes glowed with a threatening light, his tone was not at all friendly and his attitude even less.

"You speak ?!" said the elf astonished

But Lockheed did not answer his question. On the contrary, he asked,

"Is it true that you asked Kitty to marry you?"

At first Legolas did not know what to think. How did the dragon know about this? It was obvious. Kitty and Lockheed were very close friends, they had a telepathic bond between the two, so it was expected that the dragon would soon find out. In fact, he was not even surprised, after all Aragorn, Gimli, Merry, Pippin and Gandalf had learned through him of the engagement between Kitty and him, and that they did not share a bond like the one that Kitty shared with Lockheed.

"Answer Elf!," the dragon said impatiently, "it is true that you asked Kitty to marry you?"

Legolas nodded with a smile.

"I suppose she already told you that she agreed to make me the happiest elf on all Middle-Earth"

Lockheed's response was to approach the elf so menacingly that he felt a slight chill along his spine.

"Yes, she told me," said the dragon, "and I warn you, Elf, that if you do something to Kitty, if you hurt her, if you make her cry or cheat, or worse, you break her heart. I assure you, Elf, that you'll wish you had not been born, "he said in a voice so threatening that he forced Legolas backwards, little by little. Lockheed's gaze shone with a terrible light, and in his jaws a slight red glow was seen, announcing that a fireball was forming and that he was most likely ready to do burn Legolas alive. "If you hurt her or make her cry or even if you only sadden her for a moment, I assure you, Elf, that you will pray that I will kill you because as you make her suffer, I will make you suffer so much that the Death that you could suffer at the hands of the Mordor's insane will seem sweet to you "added the dragon increasingly threatening and forcing back a couple of steps more to Legolas who saw him with wide-open eyes and a slight chill running down his back "understood me Elf? Did I make that clear? "

Legolas could do nothing but nodded slightly.

"Well, I hope you never forget because I will always be there to protect her"

"No ... you don't worry about her Lockheed" said Legolas after swallowed hard "I have given her my Fëa. How can I mistreat or sadden Kitty if she's my everything? I would gladly die for her as I have intertwined my life and my destiny with hers. I will never see Válinor, but ... I will be by her side and I will be the luckiest elf in all of Middle-Earth. No, I'll never hurt Lockheed. Rather, I will give my life for her "ended with a passionate and determined accent

Lockheed stared at him for a moment.

"Alright, Elf, I'll trust you. You've always seemed like a reliable person, so ... I'll trust you, "Lockheed answered seriously. He paused for a moment "and well ... after said this and clarified this so important ... Congratulations, Elf, congratulations!"

And without further ado and to Legolas's infinite astonishment, the dragon fell on top of him with such force that threw him on his back and began to purr like a cat and to lick him affectionately.

Legolas sat down and stared at him like one who sees visions. Lockheed's so drastic mood change was ... it was ... so unexpected and unforeseen!

"Oh! It was necessary to take a good look at how you should treat Kitty, "Lockheed said as he sat on the elf's lap." It was also necessary to see your reaction. But, really Elf ... it gives me great pleasure that Kitty and you are going to get married. She could not have had better luck. The truth, I think she did well in choosing to stay to live in Middle-Earth "

Legolas smiled still surprised, but the dragon talk was quite ... interesting. Also, not every day one could chat amicably with a dragon and still less with a dragon from another realm.

"And you, Lockheed?"

"Me what?"

"You will stay?"

"Obviously. And I will stay with you "

Legolas chuckled and patted his head which made Lockheed snorted in pleasure.

"You will always be welcome, _mellon nín_ "

Lockheed tilted his head in confusion.

" _Mellon nín_?" He repeated uncertainly at the strange words

"It means _'my friend'_ in Sindarin"

Lockheed nodded thoughtfully.

"Well yes, I will stay with you ... _mellon nín_ "

Legolas smiled.

* * *

Logan entered Cerebro's interior followed by Emma Frost. Within the enormous apparatus worked the mutant genius in technology: Hank.

"What is she doing here?" He asked Logan as soon as he saw Emma Frost who closely studied the place

"We need to know if it's ready and if she could use it"

"Are you crazy?" Hank exclaimed, "you will allow this ... woman to use Cerebro! You know who she is! "

"I know, I know," answered Logan angrily. "Believe me that if there is someone who does not like the idea at all, it's me, but we have no other solution"

"Solution? You mean the state of Kitty? "

Logan nodded.

"She says she's in another realm called Middle-Earth, I say ..."

"Wait a minute. You say Frost claims that Kitty is in Middle-Earth? "Hank interrupted incredulously." Will not you believe this woman such madness, will you Logan? "

"No, he doesn not believe me" a female voice was heard

Logan and Hank turned. It was Emma Frost who had heard everything and was approaching them.

"I do not think Kitty is trapped in Middle-Earth, in the middle of the _'War of the Ring'_ "

"You know the story," Hank murmured.

"Ororo told us," answered Logan

"Ah! Of course! She is a fan of the Lord of the Rings"

"Do not tell me? Really! If you do not tell me, I do not know or believe you "

Hank chuckled at the irony of his friend.

"I know that none of you believe me and I really do not care. What I care about is getting Kitty out of there as soon as possible, "Emma said impatiently.

"And since when are you so interested in Kitty's sake?" Hank asked suspiciously, "I think you'd rather use Cerebro for your own purposes, Frost."

"Is not true. Now I have allied with you. I have no reason to betray you "

"Well, then why do not you try to get her out WITHOUT Cerebro?" Hank said, emphasizing the word 'without'

"Because she cannot," Logan replied, "she's tried several times and she's never been able to. In fact, it has gone bad for her too "

"What do you mean?"

"Long story. The point is we need Emma to use Cerebro to get _Thumbelina_ out of wherever she is "

"Well, keep trying, but WITHOUT Cerebro," Hank said.

"I cannot and we cannot keep wasting time" said Emma annoyed "I need Cerebro so my powers expand and I can reach out and take her out. And it has to be as soon as possible because if not, Kitty will be trapped forever in Middle-Earth or wherever you say she is! "

Hank looked at Logan questioningly.

"She's right," the second said, "if we do not let her use Cerebro, we might lose _Thumbelina_ forever"

Hank stared at the mutants for a moment and then nodded slowly.

"In a couple of hours at the latest everything will be ready," he said.

Logan nodded and patted him on the shoulder as a thank-you. Emma was following Logan when Hank stopped her by grabbing her arm roughly.

"You'd better tell the truth and really save Kitty, because you may be one of the most powerful telepaths, but I ... I am the one who knows Cerebro better than anyone else. It's better for you, then, to be careful what you do, "he said in a low voice and his yellow eyes fixed on her pale blue eyes.

"Is it a threat or a warning?" She asked coldly.

"What do you think it is?" He answered, releasing her. He turned his back on her and continued working on the last adjustments.

Emma looked at him for a few moments annoyed and left Cerebro rubbing the arm that Hank had grabbed. Decidedly, Ororo was right in saying that goes: _"make fame and go to sleep"_

At least they would allow her to use Cerebro and this way she could save Kitty.

* * *

 **What does Avalanche intend to do with that potion he has achieved? Will Legolas' feeling be founded? What will happen to Kitty and Lockheed? These are some of the answers that will be answered in the next chapter.**

 **Waiting for your reviews, guys!**


	42. The final battle

**Greetings people!**

 **And in this chapter, will be the last and great battle we all know: 'The Battle of the Black Gate'.**

 **We all know how it will end and the good guys for a real miracle will win, while Frodo and Sam will show great courage.**

 **But ... and Kitty? What about Kitty and Lockheed? What about Avalanche? The mutant has been planning everything to avenge himself and avenge Marrow of Sauron and take away him the power. So far it is not known exactly what he intends to do while Kitty and Lockheed are ready to fight against him. And let's not forget the X-Men and Logan has decided to let Emma Frost uses Cerebro to save Kitty. It has all come together for the purpose ... what will happen?**

 **Before I begin I would like to clarify. The scene in which Legolas and Lockheed speak, is based on the fact that although the dragon almost never speaks, in the comics he tells Kitty's second boyfriend in an unpleasant way: 'I do not like you!' But it is a fact that Lockheed understands and speaks perfectly one or another language of human beings, however, shrewdly prefers to pretend not to.**

 **I would also like to thank Steve993 for his very helpful reviews.**

 **And after this little introduction ... let Chapter 42 begin!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 42: The final battle**_

After a long and tiring journey that had lasted for at least five days, the Army of Men led by Aragorn came to see the Black Gates that were the 'main' entrance, so to speak, of Mordor.

* * *

At a signal from Aragorn they all stopped. The place was quite a desert. The ground was a great plain with an absolute lack of vegetation, so dry that it cracked because there was no water; The wind that was blowing was hot and carried with it the smell of sulfur and Death that prevailed in Mordor; The sky, although not a single cloud, was completely gray and it could not see the daylight star. This was a place of Death.

At the front were imposing and terrible the Black Gate, metallic and hardly, if not impossible, were to take. After these gates had assembled the entire army of the Dark Lord, ready to kill every man, animal, elf, wizard, dwarf and hobbit that was in the place.

Beyond the black and imposing gates was a great volcano that smoked. It was Mount Doom. And near it stood the tower of Barad-Dûr towering from where the Eye of Fire of Sauron saw all Middle-Earth, continually seeking his One Ring.

If the sky where the Army of Men had stood was dark gray, in Mordor it was all black, though on the Mount Doom a reddish color mingled like the blood that was the reflection of the lava that flowed in its entrails. The smell of Death and sulfur prevailed in that place of curse and darkness, dominion of the Dark Lord Sauron who intended to leave in that same state to all Middle-Earth.

* * *

The Army of Men headed for the Black Gate until it was a few hundred yards from it. There seemed to be no one at all, for no sound but the soft wind blowing was heard. This was not good, it had all the visions of being ambushed by what Aragorn made a signal and the army stopped. After this, he followed by his faithful friends Legolas, Gimli, Éomer who took to Merry and Gandalf who took to Pippin, approached courageously until arriving at a couple of tens of meters of the Black Gate without nobody or nothing appeared and stop them.

* * *

Although Legolas showed a serious face and expression showed no emotion more than that of a warrior who is ready for battle, this was far from being so.

His Kitty, his beloved Kitty, had been saying farewell to him and his friends since before the army had reached the Black Gate. All of them had wished her and Lockheed good luck, they were all worried that all men were understanding what Avalanche felt and understood perfectly what that mutant could do against their young friend, but there was no other choice, or Kitty and Lockheed fought against Avalanche, or the whole army was attacked by that mighty mutant. The only thing that reassured them was that Lockheed was going to help Kitty, and that Kitty had regained all of her ability thanks to _Ogun_ , and even now she wielded the katana she had had since _Ogun_ had possessed her.

But there was someone who was not calm, there was someone who could not even feel the slightest moment of calm and that someone was Legolas. The elf was as sure as his own existence that Kitty was in immense danger, that this fight would be fatal to Kitty, that something terrible would happen to Kitty. How did he know it? Even he did not understand it, but it was a fact that a little voice told him again and again in his ear to prepare himself because his beloved Kitty, the woman to whom his Fëa had given her, would die without hope in that battle against Avalanche. But ... what to do? There was nothing, absolutely nothing to do! If he would pray with all his elf heart that Kitty would not die, that she would return to his arms safely and they could marry.

"Promise me that you will return Kitty ... promise meleth nín," he had told her earlier to go with a pleading accent as his eyes filled with tears at the anguish he felt.

"I promise you _Aisuru_ " she had replied smiling, trying to cheer him up " _Oboete oite kudasai: Subete no ikimono de shinu saigo no mono ga kibōdesu"_

" _Remember: hope is the last thing that dies in every living being_ " Legolas had said when recognizing the phrase

"Oh! You have a good memory _Aisuru_! "Kitty had said smiling," remember it while you and I fight "

The elf had held her tightly as he leaned his head into hers and stroked her long brown hair. While Kitty for her part had lean her head on his shoulder and hugged him tightly.

"I love you Legolas Thranduillon, never forget it. You will always be my _Aisuru_ , always "she had suddenly told him while raising her head and stuck her eyes hazel colored in the deep blue of his.

At this, Legolas's eyes had filled with tears. In the eyes of his beloved he saw her Fëa shine with great intensity showing clearly that the girl told the truth and showed him what was inside her heart: love, a deep and true love for him.

"Kitty, meleth nín ... le melin," he had replied as he stroked her face with infinite tenderness

Kitty had smiled as her eyes filled with tears. In response, she had drawn him to her and given him a passionate kiss that he had returned with the same fervor as he drew her ever closer to him. Suddenly he had felt that the young woman had gently stroked the tip of his left ear, which had been as disconcerted as he had been to shudder with pleasure, a moment that Kitty had taken advantage of gently disengage from his embrace and after a slight gesture of farewell, had galloped on her horse followed by Lockheed who had licked on the cheek as a farewell to the elf after snuzzle in his hair.

* * *

Just remembering that tender but sad and bitter farewell filled the elf with anguish, yet he could not afford to show it or even feel it because it was time to support Aragorn, that was the time to face to the Dark Lord and had not gone so far as to deconcentrate and forget what was at stake. No, at that moment he had to show the serenity and strength that characterized him.

"Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth! Let justice be done upon him!" shouted bravely Aragorn toward the Black Gate

After a moment, the Black Gate opened with a slow crack and a single rider exited. Behind him the enormous and heavy metallic door of the Black Gate was closed.

* * *

Seeing him, everyone felt a chill run through his spine, especially the hobbits. The appearance of that rider was dreadful.

His horse was as black as the night, and was covered by a thick armor of the same color so hard that hardly a sword or spear could have pierced it. The horse's air was terrible, it seemed to be one of the horses of the Apocalypse. But if the horse was terrible in appearance, the one riding it was much worse.

Of tall stature, covered with a thick black armor that matched the horse's that covered absolutely everything, including his face of which only a grotesque and horrible mouth was seen. His skin was as white as a dead man's, his metallic teeth sharpened like the tip of a sword and from which a greenish substance was flowing. Decidedly this was a terrible and frightening rider in appearance.

* * *

"My master, Sauron 'the Great', bids you welcome. Is there any in this rout with the authority to treat with me?" said the awful being with terrifying voice from which distilled full evil.

Aragorn looked at him with disgust.

"We do not come to treat with Sauron, faithless and accursed. Tell your master this: 'the armies of Mordor must disband. He is to depart these lands, never to return" answered with determined voice Gandalf

"Old Greybeard, I have token I was bidden to show thee" answered the horrible being with mockingly voice. And immediately from his armor shown the mithril shirt that used Frodo and which was taken away in Cirith Ungol. He threw it to Gandalf who caught it.

"Frodo!" said terrified Pippin

"No!" said terrified Merry

"Silence!" ordered Gandalf with firm voice. However, the wizard himself was if not scared but worried. Seemed that everything was lost. Seemed that Avalanche had found the hobbits, killed them and gave the One Ring to Sauron, seemed that Kitty's prediction wasn't so accurate after all.

"The halfling was dear to thee, I see" went on the horrible being with a tinge of evil happiness "know that he suffered greatly at the hands of his host. Who would've thought one so small could endure so much pain? And he did, Gandalf, he did"

Everyone was frozen in the place, everyone but Aragorn. The man never lose hope, not now, not ever. His beloved Arwen as well as the fate of the entire Middle-Earth was at stake. No, this rider, the Mouth of Sauron, was only bluffing because if Sauron had already his One Ring, he wouldn't have sent his filthy servant but he himself, had went to talked with them. Besides, it was necessary that Sauron saw directly to the army of the Men because until now, he had just sent his Mouth but was more interested in check the surroundings of Mount Doom. So, he rode casually around the Mouth of Sauron, determined to play the whole thing for the whole.

"And who is this?" said mockingly the Mouth of Sauron "Isildur's heir? It takes more to make a king than a broken Elvish blade"

Aragorn smirked. It was now or never, it was time to show to Sauron what the bravery of the Men could do, it was time to buy time for Frodo. So with a quick and hard slice, so quick that the blade of Andúrin seemed just a blur, cut off the head of the Mouth of Sauron who fell to the ground with a heavy 'thud'.

"I guess that concludes negotiations" said Gimli

"I do not believe it. I will not" said Aragorn turning to his friends who were baffled at the action of their friend

Just as Aragorn had foreseen, the Eye of Sauron turn his gaze toward the Black Gate. Time to the show, time to give the chance to Frodo to get to Mount Doom and destroy the One Ring. The Black Gate opened revealing a countless army, so large that it could not be counted the number of the orcs and uruk-hai of it.

"Pull back!" shouted Aragorn

* * *

After saying goodbye to Legolas, Kitty had gone to a rocky complex that was the remains of an old, already washed-out mountain. The place was not far from where the Army of Men was the same as the Black Gate. Why did Kitty go straight there? Because that was an excellent place from where Avalanche could attack using those huge boulders and with a little luck, even create a very strong earthquake.

She dismounted from her horse and followed Lockheed toward the bank. In the distance, one could see that the army had stopped and a small entourage, surely Aragorn and his friends among whom Gandalf was judging by the white spot that was seen, had approached the Black Gate. What did the brave and wise future king of Gondor intend to do? Surely, he would have a plan. What would it be?

* * *

A strange noise made her turn sharply the same as Lockheed who almost immediately began to grunt. Kitty drew her katana and headed to where she had heard the strange noise. She saw that on the dingy floor of that place there were strange marks that Kitty had never seen in her life, they looked like those of a ... legs? Kitty did not know, she leaned closer to see them. At that moment, the sounds were heard again, it seemed that somebody was walking, but the steps sounded quite strange. Kitty could not have described them. Suddenly, Lockheed roared and spat a fireball. Kitty raised her head sharply and saw a strange figure that seemed to move away at full speed. She got up and went after it.

Once more she stopped. In front of her was a huge, dark tunnel that was probably not safe, surely there was danger there. Kitty was about to leave when she heard those strange noises again and saw Lockheed grunting again and spitting fire. The light that sent the ball of fire allowed her to see that there was a being inside, a humanoid form.

"Avalanche!" Kitty told herself

For a moment, she seemed to hesitate. If Avalanche was trying to lure her it was because there was a trap there, but she could not stay there forever either. On the other hand, she could be in phasing state all the time and would not be in any danger. So, facing her incipient fear and thinking of Legolas who could die if Avalanche attacked the army, Kitty wielded her katana and went resolutely into the tunnel followed by Lockheed.

* * *

After a long journey that lasted at least 15 or 20 minutes, Kitty found that the tunnel ended up in a large underground chamber. Above it seemed to be heard in a thud what seemed to be the hoofs of the restless horses. Surely, they were below where the Army of Men was.

Kitty shivered. If so, the place was perfect for Avalanche to kill them all. She had to stop it. She looked around. The place could hold well several earthquakes, but how strong? That was a question. And speaking of Avalanche and the fact that he could cause earthquakes ... where the mutant was.

"Avalanche!" Kitty called. "I know you're here! Show yourself or what ... are you afraid of facing me again? You are afraid of being humiliated again by being defeated again by me "

There was a mocking laugh in the shadows.

"Humiliate me, fucked bitch?" Said the male voice that sounded strange, it seemed to when an insect hiss "be afraid, fucked bitch? Oh no, no, no! You'll be the one that now scares me, fucked bitch, you and your fucked dragon "

To the astonishment of Kitty and Lockheed, a humanoid figure of whom only their eyes were seen, of tall stature covered by a great brown cloak and its head covered by a great hood appeared from the shadows, interposing between them and he of the exit.

"Who are you?" Kitty asked, confused, no doubt that this was not Avalanche. The mutant did not dress like that, was not exactly his voice, nor the color of his eyes was the same.

"What? Do not you recognize me, _Shadowcat_? "He said mockingly," maybe it's the cloak. Maybe if I take it off, you can recognize me "

That said, a quick movement took it off while growing in stature.

"Now do you recognize me, _Shadowcat_?" He asked.

The young woman almost screamed in horror as Lockheed opened wide his reptilian eyes and his snout was half open to the astonishment and, above all, terror.

* * *

At seeing the countless army of Sauron, the soldiers of the army of the Men felt a chill of fear running through their spines. This wouldn't be only a bloody battle, worse than that of Pelennor Fields but this was a mortal one, one that was hopelessly already lost.

"Hold your ground!" shouted Aragorn running along the front line of the army

He then turned to the soldiers. It was obvious that they're scared, terrified maybe, and who wouldn't at the sight of those horrible beings thirsty of blood and who were so much that there was no way, not even the slightest chance of not winning but of surviving. And Aragorn knew it, he himself was bit unsettled but this was time of being strong and infuse courage in those men.

"Sons of Gondor! Of Rohan! My brothers! I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me!" he shouted with all the strength of his voice "a day may come when the courage of Men fails, when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship but it is not this day! An hour of wolves and shattered shields when the Age of Men comes crashing down but it is not this day! This day we fight! By all that you hold dear on this good earth, I bid you stand, Men of the West!

The passionate speech of Aragorn reached the deepest of the hearts, filling with courage to all men who dismounted of their horses and drew their swords as if one man, with the same thought and mind: fight until the very last breath for Middle-Earth, for freedom, for Frodo.

* * *

"Now do you recognize me, _Shadowcat_?"

Kitty involuntarily stepped back a couple of steps as she swallowed hard, while Lockheed was as close as possible to her.

"Impossible," the young woman murmured, "you cannot be ..."

"What? I cannot be Avalanche? And why not, _Shadowcat_? Is my new appearance a bit ... different? "He replied, approaching a couple of steps as Kitty stepped back just as Lockheed did.

That being chuckled mockingly and wickedly.

"What _Shadowcat_? Suddenly you've lost your guts, bitch? "

Kitty swallowed hard. There was reason for her and Lockheed to be terrified. Because before them was a being with a horrific figure humanoid and spider.

His body was long and had a large bulging belly, a long neck, and his face that had four bright black eyes with yellow pupils that were animated by a wild light of bloodlust and reminiscent of a spider. His mouth was full of sharp black teeth and his tongue seemed bifid the color of blood. He had no ears, only a couple of holes in his place that were covered in hair like the one with a tarantula. He had no nose but a small hole covered in hair. From his body came out eight powerful legs, four had a kind of human hand reminiscence while the other four stood as feet. The five fingers of the 'hands' were long, sharp and as hard as the hardest stone, with them could well pierce a person's body. His 'feet' had three equally long fingers, sharp and hard as his hands, had a smaller one on his heel and walked on tiptoe, as do the dogs. In his bulging belly, full of hairs like those of a tarantula he looked full of cobwebs and a long, pointed stinger the size of a long elbow. Like any spider, his body was covered by an exoskeleton so hard that it could well act as an armor. He had no more hair than the one covering his bulging belly and the holes that acted as ears. It sent a horrible smell, a smell of Death, a smell of hate, a smell that was impossible to describe and make dizzy.

"Avalanche?" Kitty could finally murmur as she watched the horrible face of the humanoid insect with a little more attention.

* * *

Instead of fighting face to face with the Army of the Men, the enormous army of Sauron surrounded their enemies in a mortal circle becoming with each moment narrower. In few minutes, the army of Men was completely locked up by a circle of an enormous orc army of thousands and thousands of uruk and orcs. In comparison, the army of the Men looked more like a little bunch of men ready for being eaten by those hordes of savage beasts. However, nobody thought not even for a moment about fleeing, even Merry and Pippin though scared to death, drew their swords ready to fight.

"Never thought I'd die fighting side by side with an elf" suddenly said Gimli who was ready with his terrible axe in his hands, standing next to Legolas.

At hearing this, the elf smiled.

"What about side by side with a friend?" he said

Gimli looked up to his elf friend and smiled.

"Aye, I could do that" he answered. He put a rough hand on Legolas' shoulder. The expression of the elf had suddenly changed to one of worry and even scared. Gimli immediately guessed what was troubling to his friend "don't worry, elf. The lass is a very skilled warrior and with her is her dragon. You've seen that they're even capable of killing they alone a Mûmakil. Don't worry and have hope elf"

Legolas smiled but that didn't prevent that the anguish that had taken hold of his elf heart leave. However, Gimli was right. This was time of fighting and having hope in his beloved.

"" _Remember: hope is the last thing that dies in every living being"_ he thought while wielding his famous long elven knives

* * *

"I'm surprised you took so long to recognize me, _Shadowcat_ ," he said mockingly.

"What did Sauron do to you?" Kitty asked, still terrified and unable to avoid looking directly into the horrible four eyes of her enemy. "What did he do to you? This ... this is not your appearance! What did that damned fucked insane of Mordor do to you?"

The huge, horrifying, human-reminiscent spider laughed mockingly, making a chill run through Lockheed and her back. His laugh was dreadful, it sounded like when a spider hiss ready to eat its prey.

"Sauron? Oh no, no, no, _Shadowcat_. Sauron had nothing to do with this "

Kitty swallowed hard. So ... if Sauron had not? Who? Is it possible that ...?

"In saying that Sauron is a fucked and is an insane, you describe him well, although you need to add that he is a fucked traitor and as such should be treated. You and I know perfectly well that we mutants are much more powerful than any of us could even imagine because we are descendants of the two Blue Wizards. Marrow and I thought we could support the two fucked, Sauron and Saruman, but it turns out that the two of them have wanted to betray us. The fucked traitor wizard has already paid with his life and now it's the turn to Sauron "He paused" certainly my powers are great and I can well make war on all of you but it will not be so easy against the fucked Dark Lord, Therefore, I have decided to make myself a little more ... strong and powerful. A little blood, some ingredients from here and there and the poison of a kind spider named Shelob and who as a reward received the fucked freak, Gollum"

Kitty shuddered in terror. She still remembered Gollum, the moment when he had accused her in the Mines of Moria of having stolen his _'Precious_ '. What dreadful death would he have suffered? Apparently, the mutant was ready for anything.

"You mix all this up and what does it turn out? A nice potion with which you become much stronger, where magic is in the middle and mixes with my mutant abilities. Now I can not only destroy the army of your fucked and pathetic friends, but also overthrow Sauron and you and your dragon. Of course, the order would be: you and your pathetic dragon, then your pathetic friends and in the end, Sauron "

Upon hearing this, Kitty gripped her katana tightly while Lockheed prepared himself with a ball of fire. Avalanche laughed with a frightful laugh, especially as Kitty lifted her head sharply toward the ceiling of the subterranean chamber. The sound of the clash of swords and the continual movement of the feet of the soldiers and orcs, the screams of men and the screams and howls of the orcs echoed to where they were.

"Ah yes! Your fucked friends are right on top of us, fighting for their lives, fighting to keep Sauron busy so he does not see how the two halflings come to Mount Doom and destroy the One Ring. To the truth that those two halflings proved more useful than Gollum himself "

Kitty paled even more. Apparently, Avalanche was not going to bother destroying Sauron himself, but he had left the mortal mission to the two hobbits while he took care of the Men, Lockheed and her.

"You've become a monster!" Exclaimed Kitty.

Avalanche looked at him with a mocking smile.

"Did you just realize, fucked bitch? How clever you were! After all, it's because of you that I've become this! "

"Is not true! It is your eagerness to kill, your yearning for absolute power, your liking to do evil what has turned you into ... into ... this! "

"This is just the reflection of who I am! And it's because of you fucked bitch! Because if you had corresponded my affections, this would never have happened! I loved you! Right now, I'd fight for you and your pathetic friends! "

"You never loved me! You just wanted me to do what you wanted and you wanted to force me on everything! For you I was only a puppet, you never loved me, you never respected me, you never cared to know what I thought or what I felt, it was just you and then you and in the end, you! Do not! You never loved me and you were always what you are now ... a monster! Only now you have the body of a mutant spider and well ... since you are planning to kill my friends, what I will do with you will be crush you like a shoe crushing a spider "

"Mmm ... monster? Insignificant spider? "Avalanche hissing said as a terrible light illuminated his four eyes" we'll see that bitch! "

And he attacked her directly to the head.

* * *

By sheer miracle, Kitty managed to avoid the sure attack by jumping back. She immediately entered in state of phasing and wielded her katana. Lockheed stepped up beside her and they both, with a battle cry, launched into the attack on the monster mutant spider.

Kitty stopped a bite of the mutant spider with her katana, but Avalanche was not expected to spit venom at it, and even less was it expected that the venom would hurt her even though she was in state of phasing.

Kitty backed away with a cry of pain. The poison had corroded her chain mail that had been specially made in Minas Tirith revealing her clothes and marking her shoulder.

Seeing this, Lockheed spat a powerful whirlwind of fire that forced back the mutant spider as it let out a scream of pain and anger. Immediately, he climbed to the roof of the subterranean chamber and from there hid among the shadows.

Kitty got up and looked carefully at the ceiling. Nothing was visible, but both felt there was someone looking at them.

"See anything?" She asked Lockheed, who made a negative gesture.

Suddenly, a slight noise was picked up by the dragon who pushed Kitty and they both fell to the ground just in time as the venomous sting of Avalanche passed just grazing their heads. Kitty lifted her katana and threw a sharp slash that struck her stinger splitting it in half. A horrible scream echoed through the chamber, leaving a trail of venom everywhere.

Unintentionally, Kitty stepped on a puddle and almost immediately got out of there as she screamed. The poison had corroded her boot almost leaving her bare. It barely happened when there was a mocking laugh and the steps of the mutant spider that seemed to be hunting them.

Kitty nudged Lockheed and pointed to the poison trail that was all over the floor of the underground chamber to which the dragon nodded. At that moment, the mutant spider attacked them all of a sudden suddenly. He looked so dreadful that Kitty could not help shouting in terror, she made a huge leap back as she put her katana in a protective way; While Lockheed spat into the venom and from which a huge flare rose that directly burned the face of the mutant spider. Seeing this, Kitty attacked him quickly and took one eye out, but as soon as she had done this when the monster hit her with one of his legs and threw her leaving her semi unconscious.

"Damn bitch!" Screamed in a frightful Avalanche voice as he climbed off the roof and headed straight for Kitty who was barely recovering. He grabbed her neck with one of his legs that had 'hands' and began to strangle her. Seeing Kitty's blood flowing, a terrible instinct awakened in him, the instinct to eat Kitty alive and most probably would have done so, but Lockheed came to the rescue by biting one of his legs that made him 'foot'. The mutant spider shrieked and tried to shake Lockheed, but the dragon clung more tightly to the leg. Finally, with another leg doing 'hand' he grabbed him and hit him against the floor and put a leg that had 'foot' on him slowly pressing to break his rib cage. He turned to Kitty, but found she was gone. A horrible squeal escaped his mouth, for Kitty had already struck him down the chest. The mutant spider rose on two legs and was about to catch Kitty again when Lockheed, though half injured, spit fire forcing him to retreat.

Kitty helped her dragon friend get up and went back on guard. Both thought he was going to attack head-on or re-climb to the roof, but nothing further from reality. What the spider-mutant did was throw them a web so hard that not even Katty's katana could break it and, instead, covered her face in such a way that she was drowning.

The girl tried to pass through it, but it was not possible. Seeing this, Avalanche laughed derisively.

"You're not going to use your mutant abilities, bitch!" He said. "You're not fighting any more against a simple spider, no, now you're fighting a spider that has the power of the descendants of the two Blue Wizards plus ... a little of black magic "

He hurried toward her and began to roll her into a cocoon when a fireball struck him in the 'hand'. The mutant spider turned sharply and before Lockheed could flee, he caught hold of the tail and hit him several times. The little dragon howled, with a broken leg and several wounds all over his body, his wings in not exactly in good condition. However, Lockheed fired a ball of fire at her friend's face and with that removed the piece of cobweb that covered her.

Avalanche turned to the dragon and was about to bite him when he felt something pulling him tightly backwards forcing him to step back so that his neck even thundered as his exoskeleton started to break in that part. It was Kitty who had climbed onto him and with a string of his web, was gradually strangling him. The exoskeleton of the neck part of the spider-mutant was broken with a strong crack. At this, the monster turned, and with one leg he caught Kitty's hair and hit her against a pointed rock. Fortunately, as Kitty was in state of phasing pass through it and even pass through the ground.

"Where did you get in, fucked bitch!" Cried Avalanche.

Seeing that there was no answer, he grabbed Lockheed who was just recovering and prepared to kill him, especially since the blood of the dragon aroused that wild instinct.

"No!" A female voice was heard shouting and to his astonishment, Lockheed disappeared and almost immediately felt his body getting trapped in the ground until it was halfway. After this, Kitty appeared with her dragon sitting on her shoulder. Both were weak and bloody. Kitty's armor was in terrible condition, almost unusable.

Avalanche felt himself dying, felt how little by little his body was squeezed and crushed by the pressure of the ground, but still they had not won, no.

"Do you want to play rough with, _Shadowcat_?" He said "Let's play rough, then"

With two of his legs that had 'hands', he directed them directly to the ground creating an earthquake that allowed him to leave without major problem before the astonishment and terror of Kitty and Lockheed. Apparently, Avalanche had not lied, the potion he'd taken made him infinitely more powerful to the degree that she being mutant could not even stop him.

The earthquake pushed Kitty down from one end of the subterranean chamber, while Lockheed rolled to the other side.

Avalanche went straight for Kitty and began to cover it in a strong net of web that for more efforts than the young woman did, could not pass through.

"Mmmm ... now I know what Shelob feels when she sees her prey" said Avalanche reliving with pleasure.

Once again, a sharp pain stopped him. It was Lockheed who had seen Kitty's katana a couple of paces away from him, had taken it and had attacked underneath the mutant spider, wounding him deeply in the bulging belly and thus stopping to continue entangling her in a spider web to Kitty and seriously injuring him.

Avalanche was infuriated, with one of his legs grabbing his neck and whipped him so hard against a rock that Lockheed fell to the ground almost unconscious with a wing dislocated, but not before having thrown the katana as close as possible to Kitty.

Avalanche was about to kill with a mortal blow to the dragon when Kitty after a superhuman effort reached her katana, managed to be released and forced with a good blow given to fall to Avalanche. This done, she immediately took the rest of the web and began to entangle it as quickly as possible on four of his legs.

She was in the midst of this task when the typical headache she felt every time she listened to her friends began with such intensity that Kitty almost vomited, stopped for a moment because quickly her eyes began to darken and the sounds were becoming more distant

Upon seeing this, Avalanche took advantage of the moment to provoke another terrible earthquake and that fall big rocks on Kitty that only because Lockheed was once more conscious she did not die crushed because the pain was so great that simply could not be in state of phasing already.

"Do not! Do not! Do not! I have to beat him! We have to beat him! "Kitty told herself, forcing herself to concentrate and go into the state of phasing.

* * *

While all this was happening beneath the earth, on the surface the two enemy armies fought without truce or quarter. Nâzgul had begun to cross the skies and began to cause great havoc and instill fear in their enemies. Fortunately, the Eagles had come to their aid, and a battle had begun in the sky, while on earth the Army of Men was bravely beating against the orcs and uruk.

Legolas saw that in the distance Aragorn was shot down by an enormous orc. The elf began to fight harder to save his friend, but suddenly a series of strong earthquakes stopped for a few moments friends and enemies.

"Kitty!" Murmured anguished Legolas.

At that moment, he felt a terrible pain all over his body, an increasing anguish, an enormous anger, an unlimited perseverance. His Kitty was surely fighting at that moment with Avalanche and surely the duel should not be simple as Legolas sensed clearly that Kitty was hurt, not mortally, but hurt and probably serious. But he could do nothing but pray to the Válar and Erú that they would have mercy on her and Lockheed.

An even stronger earthquake was felt and was providential because the moment Aragorn was to be crushed by his enemy, the strong earthquake caused that it fell momentarily, time that Aragorn took advantage of to kill his enemy of a sure blow in the head.

Aragorn and Legolas looked at each other, they both knew what was happening and surely their other friends. They just hoped that Kitty would win and that the ground would not sink beneath their feet.

* * *

Kitty rolled to avoid a pair of huge stones falling on her. Her gaze locked on the ceiling and she saw a crack that was growing larger and bigger until just above where Avalanche was fighting a badly wounded Lockheed. But with the frightful headache that made her stagger, her eyes growing darker and more and more deaf, she stood up and pulled the piece of cobweb with which she had entangled Avalanche's four legs and almost at the same time shouted, pointing upwards,

"Lockheed!"

The dragon immediately understood. To stand aside and spit a powerful fireball at the ceiling was all one. Avalanche who was lying on the ground on his back could do nothing.

However, this last earthquake began to cause the underground chamber began to collapse. Kitty and Lockheed headed as fast as their injuries allowed them, but Kitty kept falling behind as the headache increased like never before. Lockheed was pushing and pulling her with all the forces left behind after a terrible fight, but there came a moment when Kitty dropped to her knees as she screamed for pain and blood coming from her ears, nose and eyes. A huge stone fell in such a way that it separated Lockheed from Kitty.

* * *

The voices of her friends X-Men began to stir with those of her friends in Middle-Earth while her mind felt that it gave more and more turns, beginning to confuse what was reality and what was fantasy.

"I found her. She is resisting "said the voice of Emma Frost

"And I am Meriadoc Brandybuck, at your service" said the voice of Merry

"Keep trying!" Said Logan's increasingly frantic voice.

"How is that place you call ... Illinois?" Said Pippin's voice.

"Come on Kitty! Do not resist! "Said Bobby's voice.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Kitty," said Sam's voice.

"You can do it Kitty, you can do it! Let Emma help you! "Said the voice of Ororo

"It sounds pretty the name of _'Kitty_ '" said the voice of Frodo

"I need you to raise the maximum power to Cerebro" said the voice of Emma that showed a great fatigue and to some extent pain

"Lass, what a pleasure it is to see you again and, above all, in one piece!" Said the voice of Gimli

"It's not a good idea," said Hank's voice.

"We're in good terms Kitty," said Aragorn's voice.

"Do it! It's now or never! "Said Logan's voice

"Middle-Earth needs _Shadowcat!_ Not a little girl with a tantrum! "Said the voice of Gandalf

"Come on Kitty! You can do it, you can do it! "Said the voices of Bobby and Ororo

" _'Little One'_ you have to attack me, you have to make your movements more fluid" said the voice of Boromir

"Already ... she's coming ... I'm already getting her ... aaaaahhh!" Emma's voice was heard, which in the end screamed with great pain

"Kitty ... le melin" said the voice of Legolas

* * *

 **Something quite ... unexpected what Avalanche did and undoubtedly one of the most dangerous and terrible battles that Kitty and Lockheed have had to face.**

 **And now ... what will happen?**

 **Waiting for your reviews, guys!**


	43. An earthly hell

**Hello people!**

 **And the terrible and epic 'War of the Ring' has ended and as we all know, the good guys have won. But ... what about Kitty and Lockheed? What happened to them? Especially Kitty because we remember that in the middle of the tunnel collapse she and Lockheed were separated.**

 **And the X-Men? Why did Emma Frost cry out thanks to a sharp pain?**

 **That is what we will see in this chapter.**

 **Steve993, thanks for your reviews that are very helpful and are always accurate.**

 **Before I start I invite all the readers of this story to leave their reviews, they will all be welcome.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 43: An earthly hell**_

"Look! She's waking up! It seems that Emma finally got it! "Said a young male voice full of emotion

"Really, Bobby?" There was the soft contralto voice of an excited woman.

"Looks like you got it, Frost. After all you did not lie "said a hoarse voice

"Now I expect you to believe me, Hank" answered the well-modulated voice of a woman who showed some anger

"Shut up both of you," said a tough male voice, "we have to see if she's okay"

After a moment Kitty saw a face leaning over her. She narrowed her eyes as the bright light from the lamp hurt her eyes, not allowing her to see clearly who had come and looked at her with anxiety and joy.

" _Thumbelina_ " said the same voice that would hear at the end "Are you well _Thumbelina_?"

Kitty did not answer. She just narrowed his eyes again.

"Turn off this lamp and turn on the main lamp," ordered the same voice.

There were quick, heavy footsteps, and in a few moments the light that hurt Kitty's eyes went out and a much less intense light illuminated the place.

"It hurts the light, does not it, _Thumbelina_?"

Kitty did not respond, but only saw the man who had bent over her with blank expression. He was a man of about thirty-five, sturdy, hard-faced, brown-eyed, black-haired, fair-skinned. At that moment, the man saw her smiling, clearly relieved and happy to see her. Behind him she could see three other people peeking in and smiling at her.

One of them was a woman. Her skin was dark brown, strange features that showed a gentle character, crystal blue eyes, long white hair. Another was a young man. His skin was white, manly features, pale blue eyes, blond hair. Behind, there was a strange person who seemed rather beast because his body was covered with dark blue hair, yellow eyes, his body were huge and coarse, his fingers ended in great claws.

When she saw him, Kitty cried out in terror and jumped up from the stretcher where she was sitting and tried to flee, but her legs failed her and bent over a deadly weakness that took her and would have fallen to the ground unless that man black haired reached to take her in his arms.

"What is it, _Thumbelina_?" He asked in astonishment.

Kitty turned to see him and tried to run away from him. When he did not let her go, she began to struggle with all her strength.

"What's the matter?" Asked the stunned blond boy.

"Calm down _Thumbelina_! Calm down! You are not in danger! You're safe and ... aaaahhh! "The sentence ended in a cry of pain because Kitty had bitten him with such force that she had taken blood, but Kitty was astonished to see that the wound closed in a matter of seconds not leaving any trace of it.

"Who are you?" She asked, shivering clearly in terror.

"What do you mean, who am I?" He asked, surprised and not letting go. "I'm Logan! You do not remember me?"

Kitty looked at him frightened and shook her head.

"But Kitty ... do not you recognize us?" The white-haired woman asked softly, approaching her. "My name is Ororo. He is Bobby, "she added, pointing to the young blond" she is Emma Frost ", pointing to a tall, blond woman with pale blue eyes and white skin and who had clear signs of being very tired but also worried

"And ... and that monster?" Terrified Kitty asked, looking at the furry one who made a gesture of astonishment.

"It's Hank" answered the woman named Ororo "do not you recognize any of us?"

Kitty shook her head.

"Where am I?" She asked more and more frightened.

"You're in Mansion X. In the infirmary," answered the so-called Logan

Kitty saw him frightened and suspicious and tried to disengaged herself from him immediately. Logan was going to release her, but Kitty entered the state of phasing and passed through the mutant's arms, so Kitty fell to the ground screaming in terror.

"What is happening to me? What have you done to me? "She cried as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Kitty! Calm down! That's your mutant ability: that you can pass through everything "Ororo called her trying in vain to help her

"Mu ... mu ... mutant? I mean am I a monster? As he "asked turning to look with distrust at the so-called Hank who sighed.

"No Kitty, you're just different because you have a skill that makes you different. You're a 'gifted youngster', "Bobby said quickly, reaching out to her and holding out his hand.

Kitty looked at him frightened, but made no move to take the hand extended. On the contrary, she preferred to stand alone.

"Fear nothing of us. We're all your friends, "Bobby called softly.

"You ... you are also ... mutants ... monsters?"

They all looked at each other.

"We are all 'gifted persons'" answered the so-called Ororo

Kitty stepped back onto the stretcher as she began to breathe quickly and pale.

"No, no, no! This is a nightmare! I'm not a monster or mutant! No! "She said, raising her voice more and more as she began to shake violently. And to the astonished eyes of the X-Men, Kitty fell limp in Bobby's arms.

* * *

"What did you do to her, Emma ?!" cried Logan furiously, "what did you do to her?!"

"I did not do anything!" she snapped

"Then answer this: why is it that _Thumbelina_ does not remember anyone of us, does not even remember that she is a mutant?! Come on! Answer!"

Emma Frost sighed tiredly. Her head still ached horribly and still throbbed, she was dizzy and was not exactly in a good mood, both from the physical pain and from what had happened to Kitty.

"This is a consequence of the failed attempts I made to rescue Kitty," she said at last.

Logan twitched his lips.

"Another dog with that bone!" He replied.

"I know you do not believe me and you do not trust me, but it's the truth!" Snapped the mutant "is why I did not want to rescue her without using Cerebro! Every time I tried, it was like ripping her mind out of the place wherever she was! It's like when you rip a plant from the root! What happens, Ororo. if one violently pulls a plant from its root?"

"It is not the same again. It's almost a fact that it dies unless it takes extreme care "Ororo answered sadly, but also upset to the situation

"Oh! So, what should we expect? Let Kitty die? "Logan furious.

"Or worse yet, stay in that state," Hank added softly, who was upset

Emma Frost sighed impatiently and tiredly.

"I do not think her life is in danger, is she?" She asked Hank, who shook his head. "But she can go crazy, without ever remembering who she is! What a kind of life that would be, Frost! Would you like to stay that way?! "he shouted furiously approaching her menacingly. Emma recoiled in fear, unable to cover herself with her diamond sheath.

"No, she's not going to be crazy," she said after a moment, "I'll see to it that it does not happen"

"Bah! And how can we believe you! "Said Logan" we have already seen what you have achieved! The only thing that will happen is that she will become our enemy and your ally! "

"Or you'll just let her get lost in the darkness of her madness," Hank added fiercely.

"Enough!" A female voice suddenly exclaimed.

The other three mutants turned. It was Ororo, her eyes lit by the typical light that glowed at them as she used her powers. In a matter of seconds, a terrible wind took Emma Frost's body and lifted it almost to the height of the ceiling of the room where they were. The wind blowing around the mutant telepath was so cold and blowing in such a way that she could barely breathe.

"You're going to get Kitty out of that state," Ororo ordered, approaching her menacingly. "You'll get her out like that cost your life and your powers. And know this, Emma: if you do not, the X-Men will see that you do what you have promised. Is that clear? "

"Like the water" barely could answer Emma

Ororo released Emma who fell with a strong _'thud'_. Fortunately, the floor was covered by a thick, soft carpet.

* * *

Bobby had stood beside Kitty, who had returned from her fainting and seemed calmer. The mutant had made every effort to keep a quiet conversation with Kitty so she would not panic again, and by then he had. He had told her about her, had told her about her full name, her mutant ability, that they were both good friends, had explained to her why Logan called her _'Thumbelina'_ among other things.

"So ... you have the ability to freeze things?" Was asking Kitty somewhat insecure.

"Yes. Do you want to see? "

Kitty nodded interested. Bobby picked up a little table with wheels that was there, brought it to her.

"Ready?" He asked.

Kitty nodded once more. Bobby touched it and the table in seconds froze completely.

"Tadá!" He said showing the object as a wizard would do.

Kitty gasped at first, then smiled enthusiastically.

"Incredible!" She said "and you can freeze whatever it is?"

"Yes, I can even cover my whole body with ice," he replied, smiling happily inwardly as he watched Kitty's enthusiasm "look!" And said and done covered his body completely with ice.

Kitty gasped astonished and super excited.

"I can also create things with ice," he added as he returned to his normal state "for example, I made skates especially for ice skating"

"Ice skating?" She repeated in surprise.

"Yes. Do not you remember that you and I used to skate on ice? In fact, you taught me "

Kitty shook her head sadly.

"Oh! Do not worry Kitty! Now I'll teach you, ok? "He said as he put a hand on her shoulder and gently pressed it to cheer her up, which was achieved because Kitty looked up and smiled slightly.

"Want to see something else I can do with the ice?"

Kitty nodded interested.

Bobby picked up another little table with wheels, pulled it over and put one of his hands on it. Kitty saw a bluish light gleaming beneath Bobby's hand. Once it disappeared, Bobby took his hand away and Kitty saw in amazement that there was an ice little doll. Kitty looked excitedly at Bobby, her eyes glittering and a smile of joy drawn to her lips. The mutant felt the happiest mutant to see this and said,

"Do you want me to make more ice figures?"

Kitty nodded enthusiastically.

Once more, Bobby put his hand on the table and after a few moments the same bluish light shone, he took his hand away. This time it was a star. The same excitement and enthusiasm reappeared on Kitty's face. To the star figure followed a car, a little house, an airplane, an apple, a flower.

But when Kitty saw the flower, her reaction was completely different. She paled, her eyes wide opened, her breathing seemed to pause for a moment as her heart and mouth slightly opened.

"Kitty, are you okay? What's wrong? "Bobby asked worried.

But Kitty did not answer, for at that moment, in her mind there appeared vividly, but only a flash the scene of a beautiful forest, a clearing full of yellow flowers of strange and beautiful form, a white hand that took the yellow flower that she had and a masculine voice that made her heart beat in a tone that was vaguely familiar and saying, _'please, allow me'_ ; And almost at the same time she felt the flower in her hair.

The memory was so vivid that Kitty put her hand in her disheveled hair thinking that the flower was there, but when she did not feel she turned to see Bobby with a frightened face. The mutant took her gently by the shoulders as she began to tremble.

"Calm down, Kitty, easy," he said softly, "what's wrong? What did you remember? "

Kitty swallowed hard. The memory seemed at times to fade, except for the voice that kept ringing _: 'please, allow me'_.

"I saw a forest and I saw yellow flowers like I've never seen before. There was also someone who took the flower I had in my hands and put it in my hair. He would say to me: _'please, allow me'_ "

Bobby frowned. That sounded so weird! Could it be that she remembered part of her dream in Middle-Earth?

"Calm down Kitty, everything is fine," he said; But Kitty shook her head.

"No" said "where is he?"

"Who?" Asked Bobby in surprise.

"He! The one who put the flower in my hair! Where is he? I ... I know him, I know him! Where is he?"

"Who are you talking about Kitty?" Bobby asked, not understanding.

Kitty slowly dropped to the floor as she gripped her knees and her eyes filled with tears. That voice that said that simple phrase was still ringing in his ears. That voice who knows what power it had that made her heart beat hastily and 'sing' a strange song that made her soul shudder, but ... which brought both desolation and sadness because she could not remember who that someone was. She only knew that for her it was very important and she had to find it. She hid her face between her chest and her knees and began to cry in silence and disconsolately.

"Kitty ..." Bobby gently called out, kneeling down and putting a hand on her back.

She kept crying, but suddenly she raised her head and looked at Bobby who was astonished at the desolation and sadness that was portrayed on the face of his friend.

" _Kitty ... melin_ " she said quietly while she was crying silently "that he told me ... _'Kitty ... le melin_. Where is he Bobby? What does that mean?'"

* * *

That night in a separate room were Hank, Emma Frost, Bobby, Logan and Ororo thoughtful about the situation that was unfolding and Kitty's state of health.

Bobby had told them everything that had happened; Both he and Logan, Ororo and Emma had been surprised. While Hank, who had been informed of what had hitherto happened, had been stunned. The hairy mutant could not believe that Kitty had been in the middle of the _'War of the Ring'_ mostly because he knew perfectly well that Kitty had never read the books or seen the movie, nor even cared about the subject at all. How was it possible that she had lived that and how she had come wherever she went, whether it was a dream or another realm?

"Apparently, she still remembers some of the things she lived in," said Logan

"It is possible that with the necessary elements she could not only remember everything she dreamed or lived, she could also remember who she is," said Hank

"I mean, could it be that Emma enters her mind and helps her remember?" Bobby asked.

"No!" Logan flatly denied "she's already done enough," he added, looking annoyed at the mutant who only rolled her eyes.

"Then what do we do?"

"We could look for things that remind her of what she lived or dreamed of," Hank suggested, "for example, Professor's books would be a good idea"

"You have a good point," Logan said. "Ororo, you have the books and you know better than anyone the famous story ..."

"I do not think it's a good idea," she replied thoughtfully.

"Why?"

"It could remind her of not very grateful moments"

"Like when Sauron tormented her," said Emma, understanding

"And that would not be the worst. If she remembers everything, it could happen that she went mad or at least fell into a depression so deep that there would be no way to get her out "

"Okay, the fact that the guy of the Eye of Fire tormented her is something she's not going to like to remember. It could happen that one of the famous battles that happened throughout the story too, but ... what else could cause that to happen to _Thumbelina_? That is, _Thumbelina_ has a strong character "

"Hardened and stubborn," added Hank.

"It's true," Ororo agreed, "but even the strongest falls to the tests of the heart"

Logan rolled his eyes. While Hank and Bobby looked at each other in surprise and Emma frowned, it seemed she was the only one who understood.

"This is not the time to become poetic Ororo. Exactly what do you mean? "Asked Logan impatiently.

"Remember the phrase Kitty said?"

"Ah yes! What was it, kid? "

" _Kitty ... le melin_ ," Bobby replied.

"And what exactly does that phrase have to do with what might happen to _Thumbelina_?" Asked Logan

"Not to mention what language that is, because in all my life I've never heard one like that," said Hank

"The language in that phrase is Sindarin. The main language spoken among the elves in Middle-Earth. Let's say it was their most common language apart from Quenya, the Noldo and the Vanya "

"Wait a minute, you're saying that _Thumbelina_ knows how to speak in Sindarin?" Logan asked incredulously.

"I do not think she knows how to speak Sindarin. I think she only knows that phrase and if maybe some other word "

"And why?" Bobby asked. "Kitty is an expert in learning new languages"

"The Sindarin is very different from any other language ..."

"Enough with the famous Sindarin," interrupted Logan rather than impatiently "what does that phrase have to do with _Thumbelina_ falling into depression if she remembers everything she dreamed of?"

"The phrase _'Kitty ... le melin'_ means in Sindarin: 'Kitty ... I love you'" said Ororo after taking a deep breath

* * *

After these words followed a long and heavy silence. All those present, except Emma Frost who seemed to have guessed what had happened from the beginning, saw Ororo as seeing visions, not knowing what to say or what to do.

"Obviously it was an elf that told her," Ororo went on, "most likely it was Legolas. Now, when an elf declares his love to another person at that moment gives her his Fëa that is something like his soul, their destinies are intertwined forever. When the person they love dies, the elves die for grief because it is as if their Fëa were ripped from them "

"So, the famous Legolas ..." said Hank

"He's dead or he's about to die because Kitty is no longer in Middle-Earth," Emma finished, "he must surely believe she died"

"But the fact that Legolas told her that, assuming it was him, does not mean that Kitty loved him, or did she?" Said Bobby, who, knowing this, had felt a strange feeling in his heart that could well be classified as jealousy

Ororo, Emma and Hanks smiled, Logan himself smiled slightly.

"What?" Bobby asked.

"Bobby ... Legolas is elf" said in response Ororo

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It's obvious. If the love of an elf is so selfless and it has the characteristics that Ororo told us it has, what woman would not fall in love with an elf? "Said Emma" I myself would be attracted to them "

"And what man would not envy the fortune of the famous Aragorn?" Said Hank "someone who loves him so much who is willing to change happiness and eternal life for a few years of happiness? Not on anywhere you find that kind of love "

"Real love," said Logan with a smirk "but do not worry kid. Here you will not have that competition, because as far as we know there are no elves on Earth "

"Logan!" Emma and Ororo scolded him while Hank hit him on the back, causing Logan to stumble.

"Hey! It's true!"

"Anyway, the fact is that an elf, most likely Legolas has fallen in love with Kitty," Ororo went on after a moment "and therefore gave her his Fëa"

"What if Kitty did not accept his affections?" Hank asked.

"It's too late anyway. Once an elf has fallen in love with someone and, even more so, once he has given his Fëa to someone independently if that someone corresponds to him, that ellon or elleth will love for all eternity that someone "

"In this case, Kitty," Emma finished.

Ororo nodded.

"Decidedly that love of pure and good quality," murmured Logan.

"So, it does not matter if Kitty did or did not correspond to Legolas or the elf that was, anyway, she surely knows what happens when an ellon or elleth falls in love," said Ororo

"So, she'll feel guilty in one way or another for the elf's death," Emma said.

"And do you really think that Kitty has accepted the love of the famous Legolas?" Asked Bobby, still flushed.

"Kid, after what happened to _Thumbelina_ with Colossus, do you think she would not accept the love of someone like that guy?" Said Logan. "Anyway, I think we've talked enough about the sentimental life of both _Thumbelina_ and that Legolas. The point is, considering this ... what are we going to do? "

There was a silence in which everyone was thoughtful.

"We'll hide everything," Emma finally said, "we'll hide anything that could relate to _'The Lord of the Rings'_. If she remembers everything, she will also remember the love between her and Legolas or the elf that has been; And if I remember correctly, Kitty worries and protects even her life to the people she cares of, so it surely will not do her well if she finds out what happened. "She turned to Ororo." We need you to hide all the books, movies and all the X-Men take care of it "she turned to Hank and Logan" we need you to never see anything related to it. We cannot keep her locked up forever, but she needs to see nothing that can remind her of something. "She turned to Bobby." I need you to be with me because right now you're the one she trusts the most. Between the two, we will help her remember who she is and her mutant powers, but as for her experience in Middle-Earth and the _'War of the Ring'_ , she will never know a single word "

The other four mutants looked at each other and nodded. It was the healthiest, best, and safest thing for Kitty.

* * *

The following months were a nightmare for Kitty and for Bobby, Logan, Ororo, Hank and Emma. Above all, for the first three months. Every night Kitty woke up screaming in terror at different scenes so vivid that she seemed to have truly lived them.

Most of those dreams focused on battles and a never-blinking Eye of Fire, but also between her dreams she heard voices that seemed familiar and spoke to her. Above all, there was the one who had said _'please, allow me'_ and _'Kitty ... le melin'_. At first glance, Kitty could be considered to suffer from acute schizophrenia because even in the day there were times she saw different things: a ring of gold with strange inscriptions, a small sword that glittered its blade of brilliant blue, a chain mail of white shiny, her necklace with crystal swan pendant. When she'd first seen it, she had asked Bobby, who was following her and protecting everything like her bodyguard, if she had seen it.

"No Kitty," he had replied, "since we found you, you had not. You will not have lost it when the Mansion X was destroyed? "

The guess was reasonable, but Kitty was sure she had not lost it. She would have given it to the man who had said _'Kitty ... le melin'_? Because if there was something she could never forget was that phrase, she could not remember the physical of the person and that distressed her. Where was he, where? Kitty knew in some strange way that this man was going to protect her and he would understand and loved her more than anyone else in the world ... but, where was he? Her friends answered that it was probably a consequence of the blow to the head she had received.

She had learned from her friends that the X-Men had not died. They had feigned their death by agreeing with the Professor, to be safe and to protect the younger mutants and the Professor himself. However, the plan had failed and the Professor had been killed, the Mansion X destroyed and the youngest mutants almost all dead. Only a few of Kitty's had survived by sheer miracle.

For months, the X-Men had had to live in hiding, until finally the conditions had been given to look for the rest of the survivors. The last one to find was Kitty whom they had found in the house of an old woman who said she had found her asleep and who for some strange reason did not wake up.

Seeing this, and the difficult situation that had come from Senator Kelly and Reverend William Stryker, Emma Frost had allied herself with the X-Men and they had asked her to help them wake up Kitty.

At Kitty's question of what had happened to her, Logan, Emma, Bobby, Ororo, and Hank had just replied that she did not wake up because she had a blow to the head and had found her in a coma. It had been through intensive care that she had gradually gone out, but the trauma caused by the blow to the head was what made her see and hear visions of a reality that had never existed and which, in fact, was her mind just at that moment was creating it.

It had been this way she had been fooled, because the reality was that after the X-Men could re-emerge and began to search for the few survivors of the younger mutants, Kitty had been the last in find it.

They had certainly found her in the house of an old fisherwoman who had told them that she had found her on the beach, totally unconscious. She had taken her home and tried to wake her up, but she had never been able to. Not knowing what to do, the old woman had decided to take care of her with the hope that she would wake up one day. However, it had presented a small problem and was that since they were now two people and one of them could not work because she was unconscious, the money was not enough so the fisherwoman had been selling some things jewelry and things of value that could be sold. Among them there had been a denim backpack, some objects of some value found within it and the main thing: a necklace of pure gold, beautiful, delicate and adorned that the old woman had never seen in her life, however, also added that she had never seen Kitty wear a necklace with a crystal swan pendant.

When asked about the gold necklace, she had told them that she had had to sell it against her will because that necklace was worth a fortune and it was a fact that it was not from Earth. The X-Men finally had not given more importance, it was more important to take Kitty. They had paid very well to the old lady and after ordering her to be silent they had taken to an unconscious Kitty whom for weeks they had tried to wake up without any success. And it had been finally after 13 weeks that Emma Frost had succeeded, with Cerebro's help, to wake up and / or rescue Kitty.

* * *

Kitty woke again screaming in terror. Although it had been six months since she woke up, she still had nightmares and still could not fully integrate with the X-Men team, there were still some things that caused her to see visions or hear things or just wake her up halfway of the night shouting things that did not exist.

It was not long before Ororo, Bobby, Logan, Hank, and Emma were in Kitty's bedroom asking if she was okay while others checked carefully if there was any object that reminded Kitty of something to Middle-Earth and everything related thereto.

Having made the decision to prevent Kitty from remembering her experience in Middle-Earth and the _'War of the Ring'_ , the five mutants had worked hard to prevent Kitty from ever seeing anything that reminded her of what she had lived. It had not been simple because sometimes even a flower or a tree or loud sounds and fight like when training in the _Danger Hall_ , awoke in those memories. Yes, it had been very, very complicated to get it and while Kitty had improved a lot during those months and remembered a lot about her identity, experiences and her friends, anyway, there was always that 'little' detail. And of that 'little' detail was the most important of all: Kitty could not forget at any time the phrase of _'Kitty ... le melin'_ ; In fact, she had recalled another very similar phrase: _'Kitty, meleth nín ... le melin'_. And her yearning and anguish for not being able to find the man who had told her increased from time to time.

Why did Kitty yearn to find the one who had said those phrases? Because Kitty was certain these words meant something very important, something that would allow her to fully remember who she was and what had happened in those thirteen weeks when she had been unconscious, because she was sure that man had loved her and she had been very Important for him, simply because her heart longed to find him, though not her mind nor her heart remembered reason, but her heart yearned to find him.

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Hank asked. "Kitty still has nightmares and at the pace that goes, it seems to me that her whole life will have them"

"Although many things no longer remind her of her experience in Middle-Earth, there are others that continue to awaken memories and there are even some new ones," said Ororo

"Not to mention that she has sometimes remembered more about Middle-Earth than before," added Logan

"And she can never forget that phrase from _'Kitty, meleth nín ... le melin_ ,'" Bobby said in a muffled voice, but in which it could feel some discomfort. Perhaps because of his jealousy at the thought that most likely Kitty had fallen in love with that elf named Legolas.

"Fortunately, she remembers many things about us," Hank said, "and she's become an excellent warrior again."

"Not as before," said Logan, "and never will be if she keeps thinking and remembering why she will never be herself"

"So, shall we remind her of what happened in Middle-Earth?" Ororo asked "I do not think it's a good idea, not after it's been all this time"

"It's true, she would hate us if she knew"

"Besides what's going to happen when she knew about Legolas," Hank added.

"So ... what do we do?" Bobby asked.

"If you'll let me," said Emma, who had been thoughtful "if you'll let me, I can put telepathic barriers to prevent her from remembering"

"That is, to sink her memories to the depths so that she herself will forget them of her own free will?" Asked Bobby

"That would be very cruel!" Said Ororo

"And how are you going to do it?" Asked Logan, who had listened carefully to Emma's proposal

"I'd have to use Cerebro when she's asleep"

"You seem to like to use it, do not you, Frost?" Hank asked ironically.

Emma rolled her eyes.

"No, it's just that I need my powers to be strong enough for the barriers to reach the deepest and prevent her memories from detonating"

Ororo turned to see Logan who looked indecisive.

"You will not accept, will you?" She said "you know how it feels! How many years have you been without memory? You know she will suffer! "

"Three things Ororo: one, it did not do a mutant telepath and also type Omega and even less with the help of Cerebro; Two, we are not going to put the barriers to identity to _Thumbelina_ , only her Middle-Earth experience; And three, you think it does not hurt me? I love _Thumbelina_ very much, but if it's the only way she has to fully recover ... so be it! "He finished with a determined voice.

Ororo, Bobby and Hank looked at each other. Logan was right. It was the only way for Kitty to completely return to being Kitty and to return to being the X-Men they knew, the _Shadowcat_ they needed.

"Okay," Emma said as she saw this. "I'll do it tonight. You have to take Kitty to Cerebro"

* * *

 **At last it has been largely known how the X-Men found Kitty. But ... why Kitty does not remember anything about Middle-Earth? Why she doesn't remember who she is? Will she ever remember her friends in Middle-Earth and the** _ **'War of the Ring'**_ **? Will she ever remember Legolas? After all Emma will put 'telepathic barriers' to keep her from remembering and suffering. Was it a right decision that the X-Men took? What will happen to Kitty?**

 **Waiting for your reviews, guys!**


	44. Rín-oi emel

**Hello!**

 **And little by little we are getting closer to the end of this story. So far, we have seen all of Kitty's adventures in Middle-Earth, and in the previous chapter we also saw that the X-Men managed to 'rescue' Kitty from Middle-Earth, but she does not remember anything. The chapter ended with the fact that Emma Frost would put telepathic barriers to prevent Kitty from continuing to remember and finally end up 'recovering'.**

 **An interesting question that will appear in this chapter: will Kitty remain forever in this state? And what about the beautiful and strange gold necklace that the old fisherwoman found and had to sell? What has this to do with this tragic part of Kitty's story? That's what we'll see ...**

 **First of all, a thank you to Steve993 for his reviews that are always helpful, and an invitation to other readers to leave their reviews.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 44: 'Rín-oi emel'**_

Since Emma Frost had put telepathic barriers on Kitty, she had improved considerably. In a matter of days, the nightmares disappeared until they were like strange dreams that soon dissipated throughout the day. Nothing seemed to detonate those strange memories. Metallic clashes, rings, flowers, fighting moves, swords, nothing at all would detonate those memories. They might even have tried to let her see the Professor's books or the films, but neither Emma nor the other four mutants were sure to be the wisest, so anything that was related to Tolkien's work, specifically, _'The Lord of the Rings'_ , was kept in complete veil to Kitty who continued in the firm belief that in the midst of an attack of Sentinels had received a strong blow to the head that had left her in a coma, thanks to the care of her friends is that she was back after 13 weeks of being in that state and that the old nightmares and strange memories were only the result of her imagination and consequence of the blow.

With the telepathic barriers not only came a quick forgetfulness of everything and the nightmares disappeared, Kitty also became the same, skillful and dangerous warrior and X-Men called _Shadowcat_. The X-Men that was of vital importance in all missions.

Everything seemed to have returned to normal. The different voices she heard during her dreams were already just echo, there was only one, one that never disappeared and it seemed that her heart was clinging with all its strength to it.

 _'Kitty, meleth nín ... le melin'_. Yes, that phrase was the only one that kept ringing in her ears, and while her Mind refused to remember trying by all means to sink it into the depths of oblivion, her Heart fought with all its strength to avoid it. Her Heart itself did not know why it did not want to forget it, because that pleasant male voice that showed immense affection when saying that simple and strange sentence was so important to it; But it did know something, and it did not want to forget it.

For this reason, Kitty ended up writing it in a secret notebook and at night, when no one saw her, read and reread that phrase over and over again trying to understand in vain, why her Heart longed to know what that phrase meant and who had said it.

However, with the same passage of months, even that voice and that sentence began to fade little by little, as if her Heart could not withstand such continuous battle against her Mind and had been gradually giving way and, therefore, that voice and that phrase had gone fading.

There came a time when Kitty had to make a real effort to remember, even if it was the ringing of the voice and the phrase ... she could not even remember the correct pronunciation. Although it seemed at first glance that it did not matter if she forgot all about it, her Heart rebelled and it was for that reason that Kitty made so much effort to keep alive that strange phrase: _'Kitty, meleth nín ... le melin'_.

* * *

Bobby was coming back from the jewelry store. The young mutant was very happy and, at the same time, also very nervous. Ever since he had begun to treat Kitty continually, he had grown fond of her. She seemed to him to be an extremely witty, intelligent, good-natured, beautiful girl, yes, Kitty had a strong temper, but that made her more attractive in some way.

He had mainly dealt with Emma to help Kitty remember who she was and, in general, her life. It had only made Bobby even more fond of Kitty to the point that by then he was in love with her.

He would probably have been told her not to be that his constant question was: Would she accept or not be his girlfriend? After all, everything seemed to indicate that during her experience in Middle-Earth, Kitty had fallen in love with the elf named Legolas (or any other elf, no matter which one) and, perhaps deep inside her, she would not have forgotten. That was what made him hesitant and afraid. If only he had been sure!

He had often wondered what the so-called Legolas would have done to win Kitty's love and how the famous elf would have managed to have the guts enough to tell her such a thing. Because Bobby was not sure if Kitty loved him and even less had the guts to tell her what he felt. He had no idea what the elf named Legolas had to go through to finally tell Kitty his feelings for her!

It had been finally with the help of Emma and why not, of Logan also, to be encouraged.

Knowing that Kitty liked gold jewelry, he had decided to go and buy her a gold chain. He had gone to the jewelry store that his mother always went to because she said that they sold very good jewelry there. He had asked Emma to go with him to help him decide for the best. Finally, and after much indecision, the young mutant had bought a fine gold necklace with small zircons attached which actually looked very good and very elegant.

Once he had the gift, he had invited Kitty to go out to the fair that was just outside the city, near the sea. He had decided that day they would spend together having fun at the fair, that they would eat together and at sunset would give her the necklace and ask her to be his girlfriend because he loved her.

The first obstacle that had been that Kitty had agreed to have a date, had managed to pass. For some strange reason, Kitty was reluctant to any relationship of that type, but Bobby ... Bobby was different, she would feel bad if she did not give him a chance to date her, after all Bobby had been by her side since they found her ... so she had accepted.

The other obstacles were already on account of Bobby who hoped heartily that same night, returned to the Mansion X with Kitty as his girlfriend.

* * *

The day had passed so quickly! Being in Kitty's company was so wonderful to Bobby that before he knew it, the sunset was already close.

The two of them had climbed into all the mechanical games, they had gotten into the House of Mirrors, the House of Terror from which Kitty burst out laughing amused because Bobby had been frightened to think that they were followed, had played (though Bobby had been very careful that Kitty did not see anything that had anything to do with bow and arrows), eaten until they could not anymore, in fact, that day could not have been more perfect. Kitty herself had forgotten that phrase for a moment, and she had enjoyed herself as she had not for a long time.

Bobby realized that the sunset was very close. It was necessary to take her to the beach, give her gift and ... ask her to be his girlfriend.

* * *

As they walked relatively close to the seashore, Bobby felt two emotions: one, an immense desire to take her hand and walk together as two lovers would; Two, fear of what would happen.

Against his will, Bobby had always been jealous of Legolas, mainly because it was the most likely of all elves to tell Kitty that he loved her and to which Kitty had corresponded. So, in part the mutant had decided to take Kitty to that place and to try so hard was that the way he declared his love for her was to make it much better and more beautiful than the famous bowelf could have done.

* * *

"Hey Bobby! Are you okay? "Took Kitty's voice out of his worries

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," he answered without looking into her eyes.

"Bobby ... you're a terrible liar"

The mutant looked up and looked at her in surprise. Kitty smiled at him.

"I immediately notice that you are not well. Your eyes betray you. What is it? All day I've noticed you somewhat ... worried. What is it?"

Bobby swallowed hard and saw towards the horizon. At that moment, the Sun was beginning to conceal itself, leaving as it departed, an explosion of colors that went from orange to deep blue, from gold to white, that was a beautiful landscape that was portrayed in the waters of the sea that sparkled by the last rays of the daytime star.

"Bobby" Kitty called softly

The mutant turned. It was now or never.

He took a red velvet box out of his pocket and handed it to her. Kitty felt his hand tremble, causing her to raise a surprised eyebrow.

"I bought you this yesterday" he said "I hope you like it. I thought it would look perfect on you. I'm not very good at picking this kind of thing, but since I saw it so beautiful and because you're so ... beautiful, I thought you'd like it "he said blushing intensely

Kitty could not help blushing. Bobby's attitude was tender and his shyness made him look totally cute. She smiled sweetly and began to open the box. Seeing this, for some strange reason Bobby began to speak to declare what he felt for her and ask her to be his girlfriend. Maybe it was because Kitty's gaze stuck to his tongue to the palate and he could not speak properly.

"Kitty ..." he began in a trembling voice. "Kitty you ... you are very beautiful and intelligent and ... well ... you are not any girl ... in fact, there is no one who is like you and the truth ... I really like you ... I think I've fallen in love with you and ... I was wondering if…"

He stopped at the sight of Kitty's face that had paled as if dead, her eyes wide open as well as her mouth and she did not even seem to breathe, her gaze fixed on the contents of the red velvet box. Had she grasped what he wanted to say to her with so much work?

"... if you wanted to be my girlfriend?" He finished timidly.

But Kitty did not answer. She kept looking at the contents of the box without even blinking for a moment.

"Kitty," Bobby called softly.

Finally, Kitty looked up and Bobby saw Kitty's eyes filled with tears. An unprecedented astonishment, joy, desolation, sadness, was a mixture of emotions that was impossible to describe. Her look remembered the one she had in the first few days after she woke up, except that this time she did not seem lost, but rather, from someone who has just remembered something that has struggled for a long time to remember.

"Kitty" called again softly and worried

 _"Rín-oi emel"_ was Kitty's answer

* * *

Bobby tilted his head in confusion.

 _"Rín-oi emel!"_ Kitty exclaimed, pulling out the contents of the red velvet box and showing her more and more enthusiastically "where did you get it Bobby? Tell me! Where?"

Bobby took the necklace that Kitty showed him and realized that this was not the necklace he had chosen with Emma's help, that was not the necklace he had bought. How had it got there?

He remembered then that when he went to pay, there were many people both to pay the jewels and to receive them packed. There had been some trouble at the moment when the necklace had been stored in the red velvet box because the young lady in attendance barely could attend to all customers. Fortunately, everything seemed to have worked out well ... at least at the time, because apparently it had not.

"Kitty ..." began to say

"Where did you get it, Bobby?" She interrupted.

"At the jewelry store where my mom used to buy her jewelry ..."

Kitty frowned, clearly showing that she did not believe him.

"You must be joking," she said. "Tell me where did you get it?"

"I did not get it Kitty! I bought another necklace for you, not this one! I do not know how this one got here! Why do you want to know how or where I got it? "

Kitty looked up and showed it to him.

"Because this was the farewell gift that Lady Galadriel gave me when the _Fellowship of the Ring_ left Lothlórien to continue on our way to Mordor," she said, looking fixedly into his eyes and with a clearly defined accent

* * *

Hearing this, Bobby felt the world stop for a moment. How could it be that a simple necklace would have reminded her of such a thing after all these months? Not to mention that Kitty had never remembered so clearly or talked about the flashes of memories she had with such certainty.

"Kitty ... it's nonsense what you say" tried to convince her

"Do not! It's not nonsense! "She said" tell me if it's true that it's nonsense, see the necklace and tell me if you've ever seen a jewel like this? "

Bobby checked it carefully. It was true, that necklace of gold was a true work of art that nowhere could have been found. The adornments and figures that were surpassed were very different from what could be seen somewhere, the purest gold. Certainly, that necklace was not the work of humans ... maybe of angels?

"When the _Fellowship_ and I left Lothlórien," said Kitty, drawing him out of his astonishment. "Lady Galadriel and her husband, Lord Celeborn, gave us all gifts. All the _Fellowship_ and I received cloaks made personally by Lady Galadriel, they had a very beautiful brooch in leaf form. They also gave us different gifts: Aragorn a sheath for his sword; Merry and Pippin knives; To Sam a rope; To Frodo a kind of light called 'Eärendil'; To Gimli, Lady Galadriel gave him three of her golden hair as gold; To Boromir they gave him a gold belt and to Legolas ... "

Bobby saw that Kitty opened wide her eyes that filled with tears immediately.

"Legolas!" She murmured anguished, "oh no! Legolas! _Aisuru_! "She turned to see Bobby who looked at her in astonishment, but his heart beat painfully as his assumptions were true" I have to go back to Middle-Earth! I promised him I would come back! I have to go back, I have to go back! "

And without waiting any longer, she sprinted from there leaving a stunned Bobby, but also, heartbroken.

* * *

Kitty rushed in quickly without saluting anyone or stopping for anything, not even bothered to open the doors because using her mutant skill did not stop running until she came to one of the training places where they trained through holograms. She locked herself up by hacking the system to prevent them from opening the door on the outside and started working on the main computer.

* * *

The other mutants had all stunned. What had happened?

They went to where Kitty was and they rang, called, tried to open, but it was all in vain.

"Apparently the date did not end up exactly what was expected," said Logan

At that moment, they heard footsteps and saw that a desolate Bobby was approaching them.

"What happened? I thought you were going to tell _Thumbelina_ that you love her? "Asked Logan.

Bobby's eyes were filled with tears.

"I've spoiled everything!" He murmured.

Emma, who had become a friend close to the young mutant, came over and put a hand on his shoulder.

"What happened Bobby?"

* * *

Neither Hank, Ororo, nor Logan, and even less Emma, could believe what Bobby had told them.

"You mean, after all these months ... and Kitty, seeing a simple necklace, remembers everything ?!" exclaimed Hank "that's impossible!"

"You did not put telepathic barriers rightly?!" exclaimed Logan to Emma "even we let you use Cerebro! How could she have broken them by seeing a simple necklace! "

"I do not even know!" Exclaimed Emma, who was just as upset, because apparently the hard work that had lasted almost 12 months suddenly ... seemed to have gone to waste "this is the work of someone much more powerful telepath that I!"

"And who is more powerful than you, Emma, if not only Charles?!"

"Lady Galadriel," Ororo said slowly.

They all turned and looked at her in disbelief.

"Ororo you will not believe that ..." began to say Hank

"It's the only way to explain it!" She said. "Lady Galadriel is also something like what for us would be a mutant telepath, she can even see the future!"

"You're telling me that you think, like Emma, that _Thumbelina_ actually traveled to Middle-Earth?" Asked Logan incredulously and mockingly.

"How do you explain that the necklace has returned to Kitty's hands? Remember that the old fisherwoman told us that when she picked he up, Kitty had a gold necklace she had to sell? "

They all looked at each other in amazement.

"So, the necklace that Kitty had was ... the necklace that Galadriel gave Kitty when they left Lothlórien?" Said Hank unsure of his words

"And why would she give it to her?" Bobby asked.

"So she would not forget what she had experienced in Middle-Earth," Emma replied thoughtfully. "If it is true that this elleth named Galadriel can see the future, then she saw that Kitty would end up returning to Earth and forget what had happened"

"And that we would prevent Kitty from remembering," Hank added, "but why would not she want her to forget anything?"

"Legolas," Bobby murmured dully.

They all turned to see the young mutant. It was really sad to see him in the state of mind he was in. It was obvious that his heart was broken, he was desolate, without hope or encouragement. And who would not be if he knew that the girl he loved, had always been in love with another yet without remembering?

"Legolas," Bobby repeated, looking at the ground "surely she saw that Kitty and Legolas would fall in love and as she is elleth, she knows what happens to the elves when the person they love dies"

Someone was heard cursing under his breath. It was Logan who could not believe that such a thing was happening and yet there was no other answer that could answer all the questions.

"Very well ... let's suppose you are right, that _Thumbelina_ 'traveled' to Middle-Earth and met this famous Galadriel. Let's suppose the famous Legolas fell in love with her and her with him. It's been almost 12 months; do not you think the elf will already be dead? There would then be no need for her to remember "

"Unless he's not dead yet," said Emma.

"And that the idea of Lady Galadriel is that Kitty remembers everything ..." said Ororo

"To get her back to Middle-Earth," Hank finished.

"And live the rest of her life there," Bobby said.

* * *

There was a long, heavy silence. None of them knew exactly what to think. Apparently what Kitty had lived had been real and not just a dream created by a fantasy. However, there were several questions to answer. One was, how did Kitty travel to Middle-Earth? Another was, why her mind had only traveled and not her body? A third was, why in the books of any publishing house did she not appear? Yet another, who sent her there? Because Kitty was not a telepath, so the only way was that a mutant telepath and, moreover, type Omega, would have sent her there. The question was ... who? No one was so powerful as to achieve it and even less without Cerebro. Maybe the only one who could have been was the Professor, but the Professor had been dead for at least two years, so ... it was impossible. And another mutant telepath type Omega? There was no word from him or her, not even using Cerebro. It became more and more complicated, now that Kitty seemed to remember quite clearly what had happened.

There was another question that was very important: what would be her reaction when she learned that her friends had kept the truth from her?

For three days and two nights Kitty was locked up in the training room with holograms. Nothing and no one had managed to get her out, not even to answer. What was the mutant doing? No one knew! But it certainly was something very important to her and related to her experience in Middle-Earth.

* * *

During that time, Logan, Emma, Ororo, Bobby and Hank had tried to find some way to keep Kitty's anger from being ... too much. Although the five knew well that Kitty's anger would be totally fair and that even if they lost her friendship, it would be painful, but to be expected. Apparently, they had made the wrong decision, apparently the most powerful characters in fantasy novels could also create problems wherever they were.

To increase the emotional pressure felt by the five mutants, one evening-night they received a totally unexpected visit: Magneto, Mystique, Sabretooth, Pyro, Mercury and the Scarlet Witch.

* * *

Kitty sped away from where she'd locked herself for the last three days and two nights. She had put on the necklace and had gone in search of Logan, Ororo, Emma, Hank and Bobby. It was the last one to be found sitting on the floor at the door of the place.

"Bobby! What are you doing here? "She asked in surprise.

"Waiting for you to leave," he answered in a muffled voice.

"I'm sorry Bobby, I'm sorry I left you that way on the beach, but I had to go back as soon as possible to remember all the people I met in Middle-Earth"

The mutant got up and nodded slowly. Kitty was so excited to finally remember everything that she did not really notice the mood of her friend. On the contrary, she said,

"Do not you know where Logan and the others are?"

"In the conference room," he answered in a muffled voice, "but Kitty, I do not think it's a good idea to go ..."

Too late, Kitty had already run off in the direction of that place and, unlike the mutant, Kitty could pass through everything so soon she got to the door and just walked in at the same time saying,

"I remembered everything! I know what ..."

Her words choked in her throat because at that moment, sitting at the table with her friends were ... Magneto, Mystique, Sabretooth, the Scarlet Witch, Pyro and Mercury.

* * *

"What are they doing here?" She asked narrowing her eyes and her body tensed, ready for battle.

"Kitty ... we're busy," Ororo said.

"Are you busy?" She repeated incredulously.

" _Shadowcat_ , we do not come in a war, but peace" said Magneto seriously

Kitty could not believe it, but when she saw the eyes of her enemy she realized that he was telling the truth. On the other hand, for the first time in her life she saw him without his famous helmet that kept telepaths from entering his mind. Even the most powerful telepath in the world, as the Professor had been, had never been able to enter once Magneto had put on his helmet.

"You wonder where my helmet is?" Said the mutant as Kitty looked at him in surprise. "I took what I took away to show my goodwill to the X-Men. So, if the _White Queen_ wants to read my mind, she will have no problem. Is not it? "He asked Emma, who nodded seriously.

Kitty looked at him for a moment suspiciously, but her excitement was so great that she remembered everything, flooded her again so that she turned to her friends and said,

"I have remembered everything"

* * *

" _Thumbelina_ , this is not the time," Logan told her.

Kitty shook her head.

"No Logan! At last I understood what was happening to me and I remembered everything! What I saw were not dreams or fantasies created by my mind, they were memories of my experience in Middle-Earth! "

Upon hearing this, Magneto and his companions were surprised. What was that girl talking about? Middle-Earth? That was a fantasy land, a land created by an author named Tolkien! What was that girl talking about, then?

"Kitty ..." said Ororo glaring her, but Kitty insisted.

"Look! This necklace! Lady Galadriel gave it to me when the _Fellowship_ and I left Lothlórien! Its name is _'Rín-oi emel'_ ...! "

"Galadriel?" It was heard that someone asked unsure of his words

They all turned. It was Magneto who seemed to try to remember something.

"Galadriel" repeated slowly "the name sounds very familiar. Do you remember Mystique? "

The blue mutant nodded slowly. She, too, seemed to try to remember something.

"She was ... she was a friend of Charles's," he said.

"We, too," muttered Magneto.

The others, with the exception of Kitty, looked at them like one who sees visions. Had those mutants also traveled to Middle-Earth?

"Where did you meet her?" Magneto asked Kitty after a moment.

"In Lothlórien. I have made a hologram of each member of the _Fellowship_ and the people I dealt with, including Lady Galadriel ... "

"Okay, _Thumbelina_ , that's enough ... we'll see about it later, but now ..." Logan began impatiently

"Where are they?" Interrupted Magneto.

Kitty motioned for him to follow her, and as soon as Magneto and Mystique rose, they followed. And after a few moments of unbelievable astonishment, also the other mutants and the X-Men.

* * *

Kitty came in followed by Magneto and Mystique, soon joined by the others who were astonished at the attitude of the two mutants in front of Kitty's words.

The young woman opened the file in which she had worked all those days, and they all watched with amazement the different characters that appeared there with such fidelity each of the features that seemed really alive. Kitty moved closer to each of them and told them their names and who they were in the rough and how she had known them. Apart from the _Fellowship_ were King Théoden, Gollum, Éomer, Éowyn, Treebeard, Faramir, Lord Dénethor, Haldir, Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel.

Without being able to avoid it, the mutants, mainly Hank and Ororo, began to ask for each of them. Suddenly, Magneto and Mystique approached one of the holograms.

"It's her, is not it?" Asked Magneto, pointing to Lady Galadriel's hologram

Kitty nodded.

"How do you remember her?" She asked.

"I remember her only ... as in a dream," he replied, still observing the hologram of that beautiful lady of white, bright and flawless skin; Deep blue eyes as bright as stars; Long hair that looked like liquid gold; Snowy clothes that made her look like an ethereal being; A delicate golden crown that could not compete for a moment with the glitter of her beautiful hair crowned her head; A noble, elegant, proud, majestic, but at the same time full of wisdom and kindness; In short, that woman was without a doubt a being that was beyond the earthly plane. Could it be an angel? Perhaps yes, perhaps not, the truth is that, if she was, she was a strange angel for her delicate and elegant pointy ears.

The X-Men and even the mutants who had accompanied Magneto and Mystique were amazed by this woman. They had never seen a being so divine, so majestic and at the same time so noble and wise.

"Galadriel," said Magneto at last, after seeing her carefully, "was very powerful, and at the same time so ..."

"Simple and friendly" finished Mystique "always considered me beautiful. _'Beauty, Raven, is in your heart not in your physique. Take care of that beauty, because it is very easy that it is taken from you and there is no power with which you can fully recover, there will always be the scars. Above all, keep your heart, '_ "she finished as her eyes filled with tears.

Magneto only smiled sadly.

 _"'Erik, Erik, how much pain I have seen in you! Your heart has been cruelly torn, the more you have the opportunity to be healed. The decision is still before of you, be careful because it can bring you to the light or be your ruin_ , '"he said" how would she know what was going to happen? "He asked himself as his eyes filled with tears.

Suddenly they had both remembered the good times the four of them had passed. Maybe Galadriel did not know anything about the Earth and all the inventions and meals, customs, but ... ah! She was as wise as she was beautiful, as powerful as she was mysterious. There had not been a woman like her and there would not have been!

"Charles always loved her very much," Raven said.

"Yes, they both got along very well," Magneto replied. He turned to Kitty "so you met her in Middle-Earth?"

Logan was getting impatient. The mutant was not precisely known to have a patient character. As for the others, especially the Scarlet Witch and Mercury, they could not believe that their father had been so moved. Surely, that famous Galadriel must have been really powerful and not even a mutant to make a dent in Magneto.

"Yes, yes, all of that is very interesting, but this is not the time," he said, interjecting between Kitty and Magneto. But the second ignored him, passed him and went to Kitty.

"How did you get to Middle-Earth?"

"I do not know, not even Lady Galadriel knew it"

Suddenly, Mystique approached Magneto and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Charles" told him

Magneto nodded slowly.

"I did not really think he had that power," he replied.

"What are you referring to?" Ororo asked.

Magneto turned to look at the X-Men.

"Charles is not dead. We know where he is and how to save him. We just need help. And at this moment, I propose an alliance. For the sake of the mutant race, let us put aside our old enmities and work together to save us "

All the X-Men looked at him as if they saw visions.

"Is not true! You lie, fucked liar! "Exclaimed Logan pinning him on the wall and threatening him with his adamantium claws

"Do not you believe me?" Replied Magneto, undeterred, "ask the _White Queen_ to read my mind"

* * *

For hours and more hours, they had been discussing how to put together a reasonably good plan so that all of them could get out of there, at least alive. According to the information that Magneto had obtained with the help of _Gambit_ and Mystique, the military base where they had him for at least two years, was of high security, it was at all times in maximum security mode, the traps and weapons were specially designed to kill mutants, and besides, there was commanding in person Reverend William Stryker. There was only a small group of Sentinels, so there was little scope for success. They would have to work together and perfectly so they could rescue him and get out of there alive.

And it was necessary to hurry because the Reverend had finally discovered how to make a weapon specially to kill mutants and all the people who in the future were mutants or even women who were going to give birth to a mutant. With the Sentinels, he would exterminate the mutants alive and that way the race of the mutants would disappear from the face of the Earth.

* * *

At first, the X-Men did not want to help them, but once Emma read the mind of Magneto and all his companions perfectly, they became convinced that there was no intention in betraying them.

For the first time, the X-Men and Magneto and his _Brotherhood_ would work together to save the mutant race.

* * *

The whole _Brotherhood_ of Magneto and all the X-Men team had prepared and armed several plans in case the first one failed. They had managed to get to the edge of the forest that was on the perimeter of the fort without being seen.

Kitty was in a small group with Logan, _Gambit, Blink_ and _Dust_. When they reached the point where it was their turn to be at the time of the coordinated attack, Kitty gasped in amazement.

"What is it, _Thumbelina_?" Asked Logan surprised.

" _Petite,_ are you okay?" _Gambit_ asked, raising an eyebrow.

 _Blink_ and _Dust_ were surprised too, for Kitty had paled and breathed heavily.

"I've already been here," Kitty replied.

"What ?!" asked all but _Dust_

"When I was in Middle-Earth, the Professor appeared to me in dreams twice. And on both occasions, the dream began with me being on the edge of a forest and then entering a fortress, following a path that was totally safe, I came to a large metal door, I passed through it, and saw a laboratory, and in one of the capsules had the Professor in cryogenic state and, I guess with some apparatus to prevent that even with Cerebro we could discover him "

" _Mon Dieu_! Middle-Earth! What are you talking about _Petite_! That's just a story! " _Gambit_ said incredulously.

"It's true!" Exclaimed Kitty. "Middle-Earth exists!"

 _Gambit_ was going to respond, but Logan nudged him and told Kitty,

"Are you sure _Thumbelina_?"

"Completely"

"We should warn Magneto," _Blink_ said, "if it's true what _Shadowcat_ says, it's necessary for everyone else to know as soon as possible, lest they be waiting for us"

Logan seemed hesitant, but at that moment, _Dust_ pointed out that the team where Magneto was going to start their attack. Seeing him, Logan groaned. It seemed crazy to him what Kitty was saying, but it was better to listen to her or fall in an ambush and that no one left alive from there.

"Hey! Magneto, wait! We have information that could be useful, "he told through the communicator.

* * *

 **Apparently, Kitty's dreams in Middle-Earth were not just dreams. Apparently, it is true that Lady Galadriel traveled to Earth. Apparently, somehow, she got her necklace to Kitty's hands once more.**

 **And now ... what will happen?**

 **Waiting for your reviews, guys!**


	45. Unexpected revelations

**Greetings world!**

 **In the last chapter, several very interesting events happened, but perhaps the most important of all is that Kitty remembered everything that had lived and that the Professor is alive. But there are still many questions to answer.**

 **As always, I want to thank Steve993 for his huge help with his reviews and here we go ...!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 45: Unexpected revelations**_

The mission had been a success, they had managed to rescue the Professor in one piece, although he was still in a coma. Thanks to the information and memory of Kitty, entering the base and achieving its goal had been much simpler than it would have been with just the information that _Gambit_ and Mystique had obtained. Although that did not mean there was no fight. During the return, the mutants had to fight arm in arm to get out of that place and destroy it. Unfortunately, the Reverend William Stryker had managed to flee, but his fortress had been destroyed almost to the ground, and all the mutants had come out alive, yes some severely wounded, but all alive and that ... it was a victory.

* * *

Once they returned to Mansion X, Magneto offered to continue as their ally. Now more than ever they would need to be united for the next blow from the Reverend and probably also from Senator Kelly.

The X-Men did not trust him, especially Logan, but it was true, if they wanted to keep the mutants alive, they would have to trust each other and set aside the differences until the whole situation was quiet again.

* * *

Kitty was leaning against the railing of one of the balconies of Mansion X. She looked thoughtfully at the garden. So many things had happened in the last month!

At last she had remembered all that had lived in Middle-Earth, the alliance with Magneto and his _Brotherhood_ , the rescue of the Professor, to get back in her hands her necklace _Rín-oi emel_ and the most painful: to know that those who she had considered her friends deceived her for almost a year, hiding the truth from her and still dared to enter her mind and try to erase all her memories from her mind.

When Kitty had heard of this, her anger had no limit as well as feeling hurt and betrayed to the inmost. The hurricane of insults and other things she had said had left the five mutants quiet, Logan himself had lowered his head in shame. Since then, she hardly spoke to them. Kitty had always loved Ororo, Logan, and, lately, Bobby. But finding out what they had decided and done with her, she had simply stopped talking to them. Perhaps the one who was angry the most was Bobby and Logan. The first because he had tried to earn her heart at the cost of erasing her mind, and the other because he had made the decision to erase her memory.

Yes, Kitty had been enraged and was still furious with the five so she had simply broken off the friendship with them. What kind of friends were those! If those were her friends, she did not even want to imagine what it would be like to have them as enemies! Yes, she did not want to see them and just because she had to live with them is what she was talking about, but if it was to ask them to pass something to her. Not even with Aragorn had been so angry.

* * *

The sound of footsteps made her turn. It was Bobby.

The mutant felt terribly wrong. He really loved Kitty, he really had fallen in love with her and seeing her so angry with him and not speaking to him, she who behaved as if he simply did not exist, it hurt him a lot. He had tried to talk to her several times, but Kitty simply passed him as if it were the air that was blowing and, thanks to her mutation, it was impossible to force her to stay in one place, so he had never had the opportunity to apologize and say everything in his heart.

Kitty was going to leave, but stopped, for Bobby said with tears in his eyes,

"Kitty, please wait. At least listen to me on this occasion. I beg you"

In other times, Kitty would just have passed by long, but ... meeting Legolas, falling in love with him and everything that had happened in Middle-Earth had changed her a lot. What had that elf done and what had Middle-Earth done to change her? That was question. The fact is that Kitty stayed in the place, however her face clearly indicated that she did not like to see him.

Seeing that Kitty was not leaving, Bobby approached her slowly until he stood beside her. Kitty had once again seen the garden. However, the mutant knew that the young woman was willing, even for a moment, to listen.

* * *

"Kitty," Bobby began slowly, "I come to ask you to apologize, to forgive me for what I did to you. I know I did very badly to agree with others not to tell you the truth, to deceive you and, worse, to put telepathic barriers in a way that you would forget everything. It was very low on my part and also very selfish "He paused" at the time I thought I would be doing you a favor because that way you would not suffer, but ... (he breathed deeply) I also did it out of jealousy " he paused again while his eyes filled with tears "I was jealous of the elf named Legolas, I was jealous that he could have won your love, I was jealous that he could have told you that he loved you, that he would have had the courage to tell you and the opportunity even in the midst of war and I ... although we are not in times of peace, but certainly not in battle after battles, I had not managed for a moment to attract your attention and to think for a moment that maybe you and I could be more than friends. Because I'm sure the elf told you because he was, maybe not sure, but he had some hope that he might have the good fortune and chance that you return his feelings. "He paused" I was and I am very jealous because I could not and I will never have that luck. It is not by means of flattery that you forgive me or that you forget, but the truth is that you are a very pretty girl, very intelligent, very brave, you never give up, you are witty, you have a very strong temper and I think that's what has allowed you to keep going (he chuckled) you do not need to be a genius to realize that you are ... you are very different. And if that Legolas dealt with you so long and so closely, I'm not surprised that he fell in love with you "He paused" so, I admit, I was and I'm jealous of the elf and that led me to make selfish decisions that instead of allow me to win your heart, they took me away from you "He paused again" I ask you to forgive me and that, maybe we will not be friends again, but at least we can talk to each other like you do with others. I'm sorry, Kitty, I'm really sorry, "he finished in a broken voice.

For a long moment Kitty made no move, as if she had not even listened to him, but she finally turned and stared into his eyes. Her face was still totally serious and cold, but Bobby could see that her eyes no longer saw him so hard, they had softened. Once again, being in Middle-Earth for 13 months and falling in love with Legolas had changed Kitty enough for her to hear.

"We are in good terms," s he said slowly and seriously. However, her gaze was more ... kind

Bobby smiled with tears in his eyes. Full of gratitude, but also of pain, for he knew Kitty would never love him. He had never had a chance because the elf named Legolas had always been in her heart, and now with his selfish attitude he had driven her away forever or at least for a long time.

"The truth Kitty ... that elf named Legolas is very lucky," he murmured.

At that moment, rapid footsteps were heard and both mutants turned sharply. It was Ororo.

"The Professor has awakened!" She said.

* * *

Kitty passed by which was once her great friend which did not go unnoticed by Ororo and also hurt her, but she knew that Kitty was in her right.

The three mutants arrived at the infirmary of Mansion X where they were already Logan, Hank, Emma, Magneto and Mystique.

"Hello, old friend," Magneto said with a slight smile, "how are you?"

The Professor smiled faintly.

"I'm alive," he said.

Magneto smiled sadly and slightly.

"Charles" called a female voice

The Professor turned and a weak smile, but full of joy appeared on his lips.

"Raven!"

The blue mutant smiled as her eyes filled with tears of joy to see that he still remembered.

"Logan," the Professor said weakly, seeing the mutant

"Welcome to the world of the living, Charles," he replied.

"Professor" called a female voice drowned by emotion

The Professor turned and saw a young woman with long brown hair, white skin and hazel eyes.

"Kitty," he said as he recognized her.

"We see each other again Professor" she replied with a knowing smile

The Professor smiled faintly.

"Yes, we see each other again"

* * *

After a brief exchange of greetings from the mutants with the Professor, Hank had ordered everyone to leave since the Professor needed to rest as long as possible.

Magneto, before leaving, reiterated his support for his old friend, while Mystique had affectionately bid him farewell. It was strange to all, but apparently the words that Lady Galadriel had told them so many years before had made a dent in their hearts. Decidedly, that elleth called Lady Galadriel was much more powerful and wise than it could be supposed, yes ... it was an angelic being.

For several days the Professor was asleep, while Hank was watching everything well. Ororo and Kitty spent long hours watching over him. While Logan had taken care of with Emma to keep the surveillance to the maximum because it could happen that the Reverend or the Senator had the idea of attacking the Mansion X again to retrieve the Professor again.

* * *

After a week, the Professor awoke again. He still felt weak, but his recovery was fairly prompt. In a couple of days, he could already move around the Mansion X. That day was a great joy for the entire team of X-Men and even had a great celebration in which everyone had a great day.

However, there was a certain mutant who still did not have peace at all. A multitude of questions crowded into her mind and she longed for the day when she could speak to the Professor to get the answer, if not all of them at least to the majority.

* * *

"Ah Kitty! I was waiting for you! "Said the Professor with a smile that only had for her" how have you been? "

"Worried," she replied.

"I imagine. For who you care? "

"Who?"

"I suppose you're worried about Legolas, are not you?"

Kitty blushed. Certainly, it was the elf who did not leave her thoughts for a moment.

"What will become of him, Professor?" She asked anxiously. "He surely believes I died in the midst of the battle I had with Avalanche and ... he loves me and I love him. What will become of him? "

"I do not know Kitty"

"It's been 12 years in Middle-Earth since I was pulled out of there against my will," Kitty said after a moment, "he's probably already dead." Anger, bitterness, desolation, and sadness sounded in her voice

"Your friends did it to save you, or at least because they thought they were saving you," the Professor explained softly.

Kitty scoffed.

"Friends?" She repeated "they are not my friends! They deceived me, they tried to erase my memory, they did what they wanted with me without even consulting me! What kind of friends are those! "

"You're right Kitty, they did very badly, but you must also understand that some did it out of ignorance and some out of jealousy," the Professor replied softly.

Kitty rolled her eyes. She remembered what Bobby had said. There was silence.

"Why did you ask me to forgive you?" Kitty asked. "In the Fangorn forest, the first time you appeared to me, you asked me to forgive you. Why did you do it? "

"Because you were suffering because of me"

Kitty tilted her head confused. What did he mean?

"I sent you to Middle-Earth, Kitty. It did not turn out exactly as I expected, fortunately, something good came out of there because you met the _Fellowship_ and Legolas "

"Wait a minute ... you were the one who sent me to Middle-Earth?" Said Kitty astonished.

The Professor nodded.

"Through Galadriel I learned that something terrible was going to happen to the X-Men and I tried to avoid it ... but what I did was not enough"

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"The mansion has changed a lot since you left," said the Professor telepathically while using Cerebro "now that there are so many students, it has had to expand. Also, the X-Men team has grown. We recently had to install new places to train, especially because the situation is not very stable at the moment. How are things over there?"_

 _"There is no peace either," replied Lady Galadriel, through her Mirror. "I have felt that everything has changed, the time of the Elves is slowly coming to an end, the Darkness begins to move throughout Middle-Earth"_

 _"It does not look like anybody is in good shape. What happens Galadriel, I have noticed you very thoughtful "_

 _Lady Galadriel still took a moment to reply._

 _"Be careful, Charles," she finally said. "Evil is coming to you, a terrible Shadow is looming over everything you have built. Pain and tragedy are coming at you to attack you inexorably. They will start from the strongest to destroy the little ones, there will be no stone left over from what you have built "_

 _"What do you mean, Galadriel?" Asked the pale Professor, for he knew full well that if there was anyone more powerful than him and that could see the future more clearly than he, it was precisely the elleth "what will happen? What will attack the mutants? "_

 _"I have not been able to see it clearly since I'm a realm away, but the attack and destruction of your Mansion is certain. If you are not careful, the X-Men will be destroyed and there will be no memory of them. Take care of the strong and you will protect the weak. Be careful not to cut off the head because everything will fall apart. Good bye for now Charles, may the Válar and Erú be with you. Do not forget my words, mellon nín "_

 _End of flashback_

* * *

Kitty did not know what to think. Apparently, Lady Galadriel had seen the destruction of Mansion X and the killing of the youngest mutants.

"Because of Galadriel's warnings, I decided to put together a secret plan," the Professor went on, "in case something happened to me, the X-Men had to simulate their 'death' in order to be able to move freely, and save to the other mutants. After all, how do you kill someone who is already dead? "

"And then ... why did what happened?" Asked Kitty without understanding.

"Stryker attacked in a way that I was not expecting. So, the X-Men could not save the younger mutants and it happened just as Galadriel had predicted: _'there would not be one stone left on stone than it had built'_

There was a long silence.

"And me? I did not get into the plan with the X-Men? "Kitty finally asked.

"I suppose so," replied the Professor, "but Logan and Ororo felt that it was necessary for someone with experience and excellent fighting to stay to guide the younger mutants. So, between them and me we decided it was you "The Professor sighed sadly" but it was also another mistake because for a little while and you also die, only your innate ability to fight is that what saved you "

"And then ... why did you send me to Middle-Earth? How did you do it? "Kitty asked, not understanding.

"Stryker knew you were an X-Men, so he would surely catch you and enter your mind to get all the secrets of the X-Men and then kill you. There must be some way to avoid it. So, when I found out I decided to look for you telepathically and luckily I caught up with you in time "

"And why Middle-Earth? Why not go somewhere else or just leave me in a coma? "

"Because tell me ... who would think that your mind would be in a place like Middle-Earth? On the other hand, Stryker also had a very powerful telepath at his disposal and used him as a puppet. Surely, he would use that telepath to get you out of that coma and achieve his goal. On the other hand, in Middle-Earth you would be safe "

"Safe?" Kitty repeated "Believe me that if there was any place where I was not safe it was just there"

"That's right, and that's where my guilt comes in. Because my intention was not to send you once the One Ring was discovered and the _'War of the Ring'_ started. My intention was to send you to Lothlórien during the _'Watchful Peace'_ , because I knew Galadriel would welcome you "

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"For what you tell me Lothlórien must be a wonderful place" said the Professor_

 _"No doubt it is, especially now that we are in times when the Darkness seeks to cover everything with its mantle of evil"_

 _"You know? I would like to know Imladris, but above all, Lothlórien. Finishing my days there would be a great way to die, "said the Professor, sighing._

 _"Do you want to die already, Charles?"_

 _"No, but life here for a mutant is very difficult, all the time you have to be fighting. And while I love my students a lot and fight for peace between humans and mutants, believe me that you become tired and more with the increasing age "He chuckled" I could spend more time quietly, after all the time passes much slower than here "_

 _"Certainly, peace and dying in peace is something that is beautiful, but we all have a task. I cannot go back to Válinor, not until I have fulfilled my task and so does Lord Glorfindel "She paused" however, if someday the Válar allow it, and you arrive here, you will be welcome and any X-Men"_

 _End of flashback_

* * *

"That is why Lady Galadriel accepted that I should enter Lothlórien!" Said Kitty, understanding

"What do you mean, Kitty?" The Professor asked in surprise.

"After we got out of the hell of Moria, Legolas had realized that I was mutant and mistakenly thought I was a witch or even Saruman's agent. He told Aragorn that he should not trust me and they would probably have abandoned me in the forest both because they did not trust me as Haldir did, but Lady Galadriel stepped in and ordered them to let me in. "

"Oh! How lucky you were to know who you are! "Said the Professor, smiling

"Yes ... how lucky. Especially because I would have died of pneumonia. Believe me that the bath that I took in the lake that is in front of Moria was not at all pleasant and even less because by little and I was eaten alive"

The Professor chuckled.

"I imagine. From there to tell you that I'm sorry "He paused" I thought to send you to the borders of Lothlórien, where surely Haldir or some patrol of the elves would find you. Surely, they would take you to the presence of Galadriel and her husband. She would recognize you as X-Men and let you live there. I was planning to send you in the time of the _'Watchful Peace'_ , which is 400 years in which there was relative peace throughout Middle-Earth, but ... I could not "He paused" I was to be discovered, otherwise I was tired and I did not have Cerebro as to send you to the desired place and time. In fact, I barely had time to send you to Middle-Earth, fortunately you were found by the _Fellowship_ and I think it was no accident "

"What do you mean, Professor?"

"It seems to me that perhaps the Válar allowed you to come in those moments so that you could help the _Fellowship_ "

"That's what Lady Galadriel and Gandalf said." Kitty paused "Wait a moment ... do you believe in the Válar?"

"The truth, Kitty, with all that I have lived and met through Galadriel and when I met her personally ... you end up thinking that not everything is science nor everything you see is the only thing that exists"

Kitty was stunned. She did not expect that.

"I suppose somehow you may be right," Kitty murmured, "after all I had to face Marrow and Avalanche"

"Marrow and Avalanche?" The Professor asked surprised "that's ... impossible unless ..."

"What?"

"I saw their bodies in the laboratory," replied Professor after a few moments "they were not dead, they had only induced them to a deep coma, but Stryker intended to experiment with them. Before my presence I saw that the mutant telepath who was at his service made them disappear. I figured he might have sent them somewhere else, so my idea of sending your mind to Middle-Earth came. And I would have sent your body too, but I did not have the telepathic strength enough, nor could I afford to be discovered, so I sent only your mind "

"So ... it was not just a dream"

"No, you actually traveled to another realm that is Middle-Earth, only it was your mind. Your body stayed here, it was something like an astral projection "

"Then I would not have died in Middle-Earth? I mean, it was just my mind, was not it? "

The Professor shook his head.

"No Kitty, if you had died, it would have been like brain dead here"

"What if my body had died of starvation, for example?"

"Nothing would have happened. Remember that in the astral projection all these physical needs pass into the background and it is the mind that has life "

* * *

There was another long silence.

"So ... if all I lived was real, then ... everything I felt was real?" Kitty asked quietly.

The Professor nodded.

"Legolas," Kitty murmured as her eyes filled with tears. "That explains why I could never forget him, because his voice kept ringing in my ears despite the fact that they put those telepathic barriers on me, why that beautiful phrase from _'Kitty, meleth nín ... le melin_ 'was still in my mind. My mind wanted to forget it, but my heart refused and still refuses, "Kitty said weeping disconsolately. She lifted her head and looked at the Professor who saw her sad and touched "I love him Professor, love to Legolas with all my heart, I cannot forget him, I do not want to forget him! But ... I will not be able to see him again! I'll never be able to live again, it's like ... it's like I've left my heart in Middle-Earth! And worst of all, it's because of me that he has already faded. Surely, he thought that I died in the middle of my battle against Avalanche. "The cry drowned her voice for a few moments" he begged me several times not to fight against him or at least not to fight alone, he begged me to allow him to fight at my side against Avalanche, but ... I did not want to because I knew that Avalanche would kill him without mercy. Do you know that Avalanche took a potion made with poison from such a spider called Shelob and became a kind of mutant spider so powerful that it almost kills me and Lockheed? "

"Lockheed was in Middle-Earth?" Asked the Professor surprised.

Kitty only nodded as she continued to weep heartbroken.

"Surely, he sensed that something was going to happen to me, you see that the elves have that super ability that when they fall in love ..."

"They can sense if the loved one is in danger, as well as the emotions and thoughts of this one" finished the Professor in a low voice "yes, Galadriel once said it to me"

"Obviously he sensed that something bad was going to happen to me," Kitty continued after a while, crying "surely after the battle in front of the Black Gate, he looked for me and as only he would have found the corpse of Avalanche crushed because the place collapsed, he will have believed that I died crushed. Now he's dead, Professor and all because of me! "The last words drowned by a sob" Do you know that he and I were going to get married and live in Ithilien? We were going to reforest the forest and we would live there once we got married "

The Professor smiled sadly.

"Galadriel apparently did not lie in saying that once an elf confesses to a person his love, it is almost a fact that he asks for marriage," he said.

Kitty nodded sadly.

"Is there any way I can go back, Professor? Is there any way you can re-induce me to be in that coma? "She asked after a moment staring into his eyes.

The Professor stared at her for a few minutes, his face showed no emotion, but his mind ... his mind was thoroughly reviewing what Kitty thought and her emotions. It was essential to know if she was willing to take such a risk. But once he realized that Kitty's love for Legolas might well be considered to rival the elf's love for her, he said,

"There is Kitty, but I have to warn you that it is very dangerous," he said slowly.

"How?" Asked Kitty immediately.

"Now that there's Cerebro, I can send you to Middle-Earth without much trouble. The only detail is that I am not yet at all capacities. On the other hand, Galadriel is no longer in Middle-Earth, her Mirror no longer appears in Cerebro, surely she must have already sailed to Valinor, so it will not be easy to have a reference point "He paused" I can try using it of all my power and of Cerebro and I could send this time not only your mind but also your body, but I warn you that I'm not sure I can send you right when you were raptured by your friends, nor can I assure you that I send you to the same place "He paused again" may get it as it can happen that will send you to the future when all your friends of the _Fellowship_ have died, as it can happen that sends you to the past when you hardly know them or even a lot before any of them were born and of course, the place would change "He paused once more" is also the fact that once you are in Middle-Earth with your body as well, returning you will be very difficult and even if I get it, you very probably would not be the same, probably your mind would lost in the darkness of madness "

Kitty felt a chill run down her spine. No doubt the risk was enormous and the Professor's warning, his eyes and his voice were not exactly reassuring.

"If you're willing to take that risk, I can send you to Middle-Earth again, but take all these possibilities into account. Think about it and measure it well during these two days and tell me your decision "

* * *

 **And doubts have been cleared about how Kitty had come to Middle-Earth and why.** **What a telepath like Charles Xavier can do!**

 **Waiting for your reviews guys!**


	46. Return to Middle-Earth

**Hello to everyone around the world!**

 **In the last chapter there were several revelations of the most interesting and important, not to mention that Kitty has to decide whether she will dare to take the huge risk of returning to Middle-Earth or prefer to stay on Earth.**

 **As always, I want to thank Steve993 for his enormous and valuable help, as well as to invite the other readers of this story to leave their reviews.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 46: Return to Middle-Earth**_

After the two days that the Professor had told Kitty to think and meditate well on the decision she would make, the young woman went to the Professor's study because she knew she would find him there.

Kitty had been thinking seriously about what she would do. No doubt she longed to see Legolas again, longing to hear his voice, to see those deep blue eyes so expressive, that grace and agility with which he moved, to feel his arms around her and his lips in hers, yes, she longed with all her soul to see Legolas again and be by his side and tell him that she loved him and wanted to marry him. But there was also the detail of what could happen.

The Professor had warned her that although he made use of all his telepathic power and with the help of Cerebro, it could well happen that she reached Middle-Earth but at a very different time and place very different. What if it happened that she arrived when all members of the _Fellowship_ were dead and Legolas and Gandalf were in Válinor? Or what if she came before the _Fellowship_ was formed, or before the One Ring was found? Or worse, even, before it was forged?

Obviously, she would age much more slowly since the time in Middle-Earth passed much faster than on Earth, but that did not mean that Kitty was immortal. Sooner or later she would die and ... what if she happened to never see them again because she reached Middle-Earth long before either of them was born? Perhaps she would find them, but she would be decrepit and old, could no longer follow them in their adventures. Or it could happen that when she arrived and they were all dead or in Válinor. No one would know her, she would be a stranger and she would have nowhere to go since all those who knew and esteemed her would no longer be.

Yes, decisively that decision was a grave and terrible danger. Above all, because in the event that she arrived at the wrong time, it was almost impossible that she could return unless she wanted to be half crazy. In a nutshell, the decision she made would be final and that would mark her life forever.

However, it is said that love is the strongest power that exists in the universe, that true love is able to cross the most insurmountable and difficult barriers, that true love is capable even of vanquishing Death himself. Kitty had never believed it, she'd always thought of it as the cunning or inventions of the most dreamy people. Even though she was still in love with Colossus and was his girlfriend, she still thought that way, but now ... now everything was very different.

Kitty was willing to risk her life the most dangerous way to see her beloved elf again. What she would do would be a real leap of faith, she did not know where or when she would arrive, she would only cross her fingers and pray that the Professor would get her to arrive just as she fled the tunnel so that Legolas would not have to suffer.

* * *

Finally, she took her decision. To see Legolas again was worth more than enough, it was worth it to risk her life and future in that way.

"I guess you already have your answer, Kitty" The Professor said after greeting her

Kitty nodded.

"I want to go back," she said with a determined accent.

"Are you sure?" The Professor asked "are you fully aware of what can happen to you? Are you aware that even if I make use of all my mutant ability and even with the help of Cerebro, it may happen that you do not arrive at the very moment when they took you out? "

Kitty nodded.

"Yes, I am, but ... I cannot live without him, Professor. I simply could not live, my life itself is no longer the same and it would be even less without him. I am willing to take the risk and whatever happens has to happen"

The Professor nodded slowly. He knew Kitty and knew that when she wanted to, she was stubborn and had a strong temper; But he also realized that the love she had for Legolas was immense and that it surpassed any fear of any danger.

"Follow me," he told her.

* * *

Both entered into Cerebro and the Professor closed in such a way inside so that nothing or nobody interrupted them. He put the device on his head, turned on the machine and put it to the maximum of its power. For a long time, he was silent, with his eyes closed, concentrating himself deeply and remembering as well as possible how things had happened.

Finally, when he was ready, he turned to Kitty, who was waiting anxiously for him. And who would not be? It was a complete change of life, where she did not know for sure whether she would reach the moment she longed for. Noticing this, the Professor smiled at her.

"Calm down Kitty, I need you to be relaxed. Take a deep breath and think about Legolas "

Kitty nodded. She closed her eyes and brought to her memory all those moments that had passed with the elf, from the time they met until their farewell before she went to fight against Avalanche.

The camera where they were began to light, sparks began to jump from the board, the apparatus that the Professor had in his head shone as if the Sun itself was on his head, the Professor's forehead was drenched in sweat and his teeth clenched.

Kitty began to feel first that her mind was spinning, at times seemed to darken and not listen to what was around her even though the noise that was heard in Cerebro's chamber was very strong, and that the brightness and sparks that jumped were breathtaking. Then it was her body that began to feel a strange tingling, as if little by little they were disintegrating it, fortunately that did not hurt.

Kitty suddenly opened her eyes. She had to say something to the Professor before she left, she could not leave without telling him.

"Professor!" She shouted through the din. "Tell Ororo, Logan, Bobby, Emma, and Hank that I forgive them with all my heart. And to you I will always remember! "

The Professor hardly smiled and gave her a slight affirmative gesture. She closed her eyes again and Kitty felt those strange sensations increasing. There came a moment when her whole body began to hurt absolutely as horribly as her head. Kitty uttered a cry of pain as everything around her darkened, everything became a deadly silence and her body seemed to shatter into a thousand pieces.

* * *

The soft breeze that caressed her face was what made her open her eyes again. Her body still ached horribly, her mind still dizzy, but ... she was in one piece.

Kitty sat up slowly and looked around. She was on a green hill. The sky was a clear blue and the Sun was shining in its splendor. Where would she be?

She rose slowly as she felt his head still throb. She looked around more closely. Suddenly she gasped. In the distance, she saw a city that seemed very well known, yes, in fact she knew it, after all how to forget the place where one witnessed an exorcism.

Kitty wondered if she had arrived just when Gandalf was freeing King Théoden, or whether she had arrived earlier, or later when they had all gone to Helm's Deep, or when they were all partying. What would be the moment she had arrived?

The sound of the galloping of several horses made her turn sharply. A group of at least 20 riders on beautiful horses were hurrying toward her. Kitty looked for a place to hide, but there were none. After all Rohan's kingdom was almost all plain, so there was nowhere to run, and it would not have been of much use either, for the horsemen seemed to have seen her since, instead of heading for the city, they went directly to her.

* * *

Soon she was surrounded, but everyone was greatly surprised to see the clothes of Kitty who at that time wore blue jeans, a plain black shirt and a denim jacket the same color as her jeans, black sneakers. Suddenly one turned to the one who seemed to be leading the retinue and said in an astonished voice,

"Your Majesty, do you recognize her?"

The one who had called him turned and he saw Kitty he froze, but this only lasted for a moment because he immediately got off his horse and, to Kitty's unbelievable amazement, embraced her. Who would be King of Rohan to treat her with such ... affection and joy?

"Excuse my audacity, Lady Katherine Anne Pryde," he said, "it is just that not every day you meet one with a hero of the 'War of the Ring' whom we all believe is dead"

Kitty was stunned. That voice she knew very well, she remembered it very well because it was the first she had heard after she lost consciousness once Merry and Pippin fled in the midst of the fray between the orcs and the Rohirrim. Her suspicions asserted when the man took off his helmet and revealed nothing more or nothing less than ... Éomer.

* * *

Kitty stared at him like one who sees visions. Éomer still had the gallant and powerful bearing of a great warrior, still had a beard and mustache, but his hair was beginning to have gray hair.

"You ...?" Began stammering Kitty

"I am now the king of Rohan. King Théoden ordered that once he died, either I or Éowyn would take his place as rulers of Rohan, "Éomer replied kindly." My sister has married Gondor's youngest son, Lord Faramir, and currently lives north of Ithilien"

Kitty opened wide her eyes. How long had it been since she left?

"But ... but how?" She asked without understanding "how much time has passed since the 'War of the Ring' ended?"

"Twelve years, Lady Katherine Anne Pryde"

Kitty paled. Twelve years! Twelve years! At least it had not been so to the future that none of her friends or those who had met her had died.

"Twelve years!" She muttered as she leaned on a horse "twelve years!"

"My lady, I think you need to be strengthened and that it would even be a good idea for us to talk. After all, all these years we all thought you were dead. Come on"

He helped her mount on his horse, then he mounted behind her and beckoned to his soldiers to follow.

* * *

Kitty was sitting at the table with King Éomer and his wife Fíriel, daughter of Prince Imrah of Dol Amroth.

"I guess it's been a while since I ... I left," Kitty said as she ate the piece of meat with vegetables she'd been given.

"That's right, Lady Katherine Ann Pryde," said King Éomer. "The main thing has been that Middle-Earth has once again become a safe place. The hordes of remaining orcs have been exterminated little by little. You can now live anywhere in Rohan quietly. However, every two months I leave with part of the army to watch that there is not a group of those beasts that could harm innocent people "

Kitty nodded. This was very good because with so much evil and darkness that had spread throughout Middle-Earth, it was no wonder that there might still be in some place another group of orcs willing to bring havoc.

"And what happened to the _Fellowship of the Ring_?"

"Aragorn was crowned and currently reigns in Minas Tirith with the name of _'Elessar_ '. Shortly after he was crowned he married a lady of the elven race, Lady Arwen "continued Éomer" Master Gimli founded a kingdom of dwarves in the Glittering Caves and, as I have learned, has been quite prosperous. The hobbits, returned to their homes. It seems to me that Gandalf went to the Undying Lands along with several elves "

Kitty paled at this. Maybe Legolas would have gone on that ship. Seeing her, Éomer immediately guessed.

"While the Elf-prince Legolas founded a kingdom of elves in Ithilien" he said "and my last news was that he and other elves have dedicated themselves to return to life to the forest and restore it"

Kitty let out the air that she had not even realized she had hold. Her eyes filled with tears. His beloved elf had fulfilled his promise to the letter, while she ...

"And what became of you, Lady Katherine Anne Pryde? All these years we thought that you had died "asked in a moment the new king of Rohan

"You thought I was dead?" Kitty asked.

Éomer nodded.

"We looked for your body for several days, but we never found it. The only thing we found was the corpse of a monster spider that had the face of a young man or something. It had been crushed by several huge boulders. We also found your sword and your dragon "

"Lockheed ?!" she asked stunned "and is he alive?"

"Yes. We found him very badly wounded, but with the help of Gandalf and the Elf-prince he recovered. He currently lives in Ithilien with the Elf-prince Legolas "He paused" according to what your dragon gave us to understand, the spider-shaped monster we found was Avalanche. As for your body, we could never find it even with the help of Master Gimli "He paused" what happened? How is it that until now I see you again when we all thought you had died "

Kitty was silent for a moment. She did not know if Éomer would understand what had really happened, after all they had not had much opportunity to know each other.

"I was ... kidnapped," she said at last.

"Kidnapped?" Éomer repeated in disbelief. After all, how could he believe that a woman like Kitty, who could even escape an army like his own and flee to Fangorn Forest, had been kidnapped.

"Yes, I know it sounds unbelievable, but it's the truth," Kitty said when she saw his face "I was kidnapped by a woman named Emma Frost, also known as _the 'White Queen'_. She knows my skill and therefore knows how to beat me. I ...was attacked when I could not defend myself "

"And why did she kidnap you? She also worked for the Dark Lord? "

"No, she kidnapped me because she wanted me to help her rescue a man named Charles Xavier"

"And was not it simpler to ask for your help?" He asked, not understanding

"The _'White Queen'_ is not exactly known for her kindness. The fact is that she kidnapped me and returned me with her to the realm where I came from, Earth. Thanks to the blow I received in the head, I forgot everything that was here and even forgot who I was. Fortunately, little by little I came back to remember who I was and what had happened "

"And how could you return? Did you manage to flee? "

"Do not. Charles Xavier, the man we rescued, was the one who helped me get back to Middle-Earth "

"Surely, you must have suffered a great deal, Lady Katherine Anne Pryde," King Éomer said after a few minutes, "for years you could not remember who you were, it must have been terrible. However, I must admit that I admire to see that you have not changed in the least since the last time I saw you. And twelve years have passed since then "

"Ah ... that's because on Earth time is much slower. What was twelve years to you was twelve months to me. That's why I have not changed "

Éomer stared at her in astonishment. So, every year in Middle-Earth it was only a month in the realm called Earth? Amazing!

There was silence.

"Um ... Your Majesty, could I ask you for a favor? Could I borrow a horse and some food for the trip? "

Éomer raised a surprised eyebrow.

"Where are you going, Lady Katherine Anne Pryde?"

"Ithilien," replied Kitty, blushing.

King Éomer smiled. He knew, like the members of the _Fellowship_ , Lord Faramir and Éowyn, that Legolas loved Kitty and she loved him. It was, therefore, obvious that the young woman would like to go to see the elf as soon as possible.

"Do you know how to get there?"

"Oh no. But you could give me a map "

"That would not help you most. Not everyone knows where exactly the kingdom that founded the Elf-prince is, although I must tell you that the one who surely knows where it is, is King Elessar. I suggest you go to Minas Tirith to ask for his help. He will surely be willing to do so, not to mention that he will be happy to see you again"

Kitty did not want to stop at Minas Tirith, she wanted to go to Ithilien as soon as possible, meet Legolas and tell him that she loved him and forgive her. However, she also realized that she could never reach her destination without help, so she nodded. Aragorn, after all, deserved to be visited even for a moment. Maybe she and he had never been the best of friends, but no doubt they had been comrades-in-arms and they were both admired each other.

"I will give you an escort to accompany you," continued King Éomer once Kitty nodded. "I hope in a week when you will reach Minas Tirith. I would accompany you, but I have very urgent matters to attend to, "he said, while lovingly watching his wife, who, judging by her belly, would soon be giving birth.

Kitty smiled at both of them.

"Congratulations," she said.

* * *

Early the next morning, Kitty departed from Edoras with the escort assigned to her by King Éomer. This escort was composed of his most faithful men and the majority of them had met her to see her fight side by side to defeat the army of Saruman in Helm's Deep and later in Pelennor Fields to overcome the army of Sauron.

Kitty was in a strange mood.

The first time she arrived in Middle-Earth she had arrived in times of peril, darkness, fear, terror, where the shadow of evil threatened to cover up with its terrible cloak all Middle-Earth, when destruction and power of Sauron was about to swallow every living thing in all Middle-Earth. And now ... now was a very different place and times. They were times of peace, they were times where the kingdoms of the Men had already become strong and, although traces of the terrible war remained, now Rohan was a very strong and safe kingdom. No more Dark Lord, no more Mordor, no more One Ring, no more _Fellowship of the Ring_ , no more evil mutants and, instead, now there was peace and the strangest of all ... Kitty was considered a hero.

Yes, she was considered a great hero of the _'War of the Ring'_. The woman who could pass through everything because she could make her body become a mere shadow. The woman who fought with a strange sword with agility and grace worthy of a great warrior. The woman who was friends with a strange dragon the size of a big cat. The woman who had been part of the brave group of the _Fellowship of the Ring_ , also known as the _'Ten Walkers'_. Yes, Kitty was considered a hero, admired and no one feared her for being mutant, if they feared because they knew she was a fearsome warrior, but for being a mutant ... in fact her mutation was a reason why they admired her.

Things had definitely changed radically in those twelve years.

* * *

After a week, Kitty and the escort given her by King Éomer, arrived at the gates of Minas Tirith.

Kitty was surprised.

When she had first seen Minas Tirith it had seemed to her beautiful. As white and bright as a pearl, it was such a beautiful city that Kitty had understood why Boromir loved it so much. But now ... now Minas Tirith was not beautiful, no, now it was more than beautiful, in fact there were no words to describe it.

The brightness of the city was seen from far away and no longer shone like a pearl, now shone like the most polished diamond. Its walls, which had been shattered during the long siege, had been completely rebuilt, but were no longer made of large white stones, now made of mithril, so the walls were literally impregnable. This city was no doubt a glorious, worthy city of a king as Aragorn was.

* * *

Aragorn sighed once more.

He was sitting at a desk with a bunch of documents that required careful review. Most of them were trader deals and reports from different government officials.

Indeed, Aragorn strove enormously to rule his kingdom, but sometimes it became too much for him. Aragorn was by nature a man who loved freedom, who loved the forest and nature, who loved to travel great distances through different places, was a man who was skilled in war matters and in the handling of the sword, so for him bureaucracy and revision of official documents was an odious and tiresome task for him.

Fortunately, many times his beloved Arwen helped him, but now she could not all the time. The gentle queen of Gondor was also busy performing her duties as queen and caring for their eldest son, Eldarion, as well as taking care of herself as she was pregnant with their second child.

Aragorn closed his eyes to try to rest his eyes and relax.

Suddenly the door opened. Who would it be? Obviously, it was not Arwen because he immediately heard footsteps and his wife made no noise when walking.

"Majesty" called a servant

Aragorn opened his eyes.

"Messengers from King Éomer of Rohan have just arrived and ask for an audience with you urgently"

Aragorn nodded slightly and rose from his desk. It would allow him to rest and forget for a moment this odious task.

* * *

Kitty looked around in astonishment. She still remembered the throne room, where it had been the place where the war council had been given, and where the daring plan had been drawn to draw Sauron's attention to give Frodo time and fight against Avalanche to save the army of the Men of some traitor attack on the part of the mutant.

That place had totally changed. Now it was full of light and the beauty it gave it was impressive.

There was a rumble of footsteps and all, both the escort soldiers and Kitty turned. It was that at that moment entered Aragorn also known as King Elessar.

* * *

No sooner had Kitty seen her old friend and this one to her, when she found herself being hugged in a bear hug.

"Aragorn ... I cannot breathe!" She managed to say.

The king of Gondor let go and took her by the shoulders. His gray eyes were filled with tears at the joy of seeing her again and his smile was from ear to ear. Kitty smiled at him and could not help it, then hugged him back. Who would tell her that she would miss the former Ranger so much?

"Kitty, but ... how ...? What a miracle the Válar have done to be here after twelve years! "

"It's question and ... I do not think it was the Válar. Rather it was a necklace and the Professor "

Aragorn tilted his head confused.

"We certainly must talk, Kitty," he said. He turned to the soldiers who had accompanied Kitty "thank you friends. Rest and eat as much as you need, so that you may return to your land with goodness "

"It will not be long, Your Majesty. Our mission was to bring Lady Katherine Anne Pryde to your presence. King Éomer de Rohan sends you greetings "said the captain of them

"Thank you. Tell him that I also send him greetings and my sincere thanks for bringing Lady Katherine Anne Pryde with escort "

The soldiers bowed and went out.

"Well Kitty, I think there's a lot to talk about," Aragorn said once they were alone

* * *

In one of the gardens of the courtyard, Kitty and Aragorn chatted excitedly.

The new king of Gondor had informed her of what had happened in the last twelve years and had confirmed what Éomer had told her, adding that Sam had married, and Frodo and Gandalf had sailed to Válinor as Lord Elrond, Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel.

Apparently, the Professor was right to say that Lady Galadriel most probably had sailed to Válinor since he could not find the way to connect telepathically in the Mirror of the _Lady of the Light_.

A rush of quick footsteps made them turn. It was a boy of about five years who came running clumsily with his short legs to Aragorn, who immediately charged him affectionately and kissed him on the cheek.

"Kitty, I'll introduce you to my son, Eldarion," he said with a radiant smile. "Eldarion, I'm introducing you to a great friend, Lady Kitty"

Kitty smiled softly. The boy was beautiful. His curly hair was black, white skin and beautiful gray eyes and so bright they looked like stars. The necklace that Aragorn had worn throughout the war had been hanging from his neck: the Evenstar given to him by Arwen.

"My pleasure, Lady Kitty," replied the boy, blushing.

Suddenly she felt there was someone near them and she saw the woman, or rather, the most beautiful _elleth_ she had ever seen. Not even Lady Galadriel was so beautiful.

She was tall and noble in shape, her long hair as black as night itself, and as bright as a star, her skin was white and flawless, gray eyes that looked like stars, her eyes were sweet, serene and full of wisdom, features worthy of any queen and her delicate pointy ears indicating that she was a daughter of the Eldar.

She wore an elegant lavender dress with gold ornaments and a delicate crown adorned her head, while her beautiful hair combed in a simple but beautiful braid. Even when the dress or the crown or the hairstyle was not splendid, and though Kitty had seen richer, more jeweled things; The lady's bearing was so elegant, noble, and gentle that it made her stand out from among all women, she was a being who, like her grandmother, was beyond an earthly plane.

Aragorn immediately rose, embraced her and gave her a tender and loving kiss that the most beautiful lady corresponded with the same sentiment. After that, Aragorn turned to Kitty who had seen everything smiling. A great joy shone in her face when she saw that her friend who had suffered so much throughout the War, was finally happy and had his own family.

"Kitty, I want to introduce you to the Queen of Gondor and of my heart: Lady Arwen Undómiel," he said with a bright look. No doubt he loved the _elleth_ more than his own life, and it was Kitty's knowledge that it was precisely because of Arwen that Aragorn had set aside his desire to live forever as a Ranger of Dúnedain to become king of Gondor.

Kitty got up and bowed. The girl did not have the habit of doing it, but that lady ... that lady was more than a queen, she was an angelic being so Kitty without thinking twice, bowed before her.

Lady Arwen smiled and said in a sweet, melodious voice,

"No need of bowing, Lady Kitty. My husband has told me a lot about you and I've learned that you saved his life a couple of times during the War. Therefore, I consider you as a friend "

Kitty opened wide her eyes. She could not believe that such a beautiful and ethereal being would consider her as her friend. She smiled at her and said,

"Thank you, Your Majesty"

"Arwen" gently corrected the beautiful "please call me Arwen"

Kitty smiled once more.

"Nice to meet you ... Arwen," she replied, his eyes sparkling. It was definitely an honor to have a friend and that beautiful being considered her as worthy to let her call simply by her name.

* * *

"Do not worry, Kitty," Aragorn would tell Kitty that night. "Tomorrow we will leave for Ithilien, and in a matter of a week you will see him again"

Kitty nodded slightly anxious. Time seemed so slow!

"I'm sure Greenleaf will be happy to see you," Arwen said. "he always spoke of you as the most beautiful and brave of all the maidens who ever stepped on the land of Middle-Earth"

"That's because he's in love," Aragorn replied, "because without a doubt, I know of someone who is the most fair of all"

Arwen rolled her eyes, but she smiled anyway.

"And he ... is he okay?" Kitty asked softly.

"He's not exactly fine," Aragorn replied. "The fact that we thought you were dead in your fight against Avalanche was a very hard blow for everyone, especially for him. He was about to fade, in fact we all feared that at any time he would fade, fortunately it was not so "

"What stopped him?" Asked Kitty feeling guilty.

"The fact that he made you a promise, at least that's what he told us," Aragorn replied, "as he told us, he had made you the promise to restore Ithilien so that's what the twelve years have been for"

"However, he may not last long," Arwen interjected, her voice melodious but also showing sadness "his joy, vitality and life have faded over time. He has decided that he does not want to sail to Válinor, but prefers to fade "

Kitty opened wide her hazel eyes.

"Fade?" She repeated anguished.

"The memories were not enough for him," Arwen explained, "so he decided that once he has finished restoring Ithilien, he will fade"

"But you have returned," said Aragorn, "and I assure you that he will completely change his mind. That is why we will leave tomorrow as soon as dawn "

* * *

Legolas checked that all newly seeded plants were growing properly and smoothly.

During those twelve years he had devoted himself completely to reforest, as his beloved Kitty would say, to Ithilien. He never left the forest or did anything else. He had only left the forest to go to Eldarion's birth, but he had almost immediately returned. The life for the elf without his Kitty was a hell on earth. What he had feared had happened: his beloved Kitty had died fighting Avalanche, which had turned out to be a monster of both physical and behavioral. She had sacrificed her life to save the army of Men. How much he wished he had fought beside her and died together with her! Or at least he had died during the final battle before the Black Gate! But apparently the Válar had decided to be cruel to him and had allowed him to remain alive, living a life miserable and full of pain, a life that would never be the same even if he had sailed to Válinor, so he had decided that once he finished his task in Ithilien, he would simply fade.

His only consolation was Lockheed who followed him faithfully everywhere and who protected him, as well as the elf to the dragon, especially because with him he could talk about Kitty. There was also the one from the dream because he could see his beloved and hear her voice, hear her calling him for that affectionate pet name she had put him, _'Aisuru'_ , hear her laughter and her witty talk, see her pouts and her amazing ability to pass through everything as well as her innate ability to fight wielding her katana.

As only memories he had the katana that they found in the middle of the collapse and the necklace with the swan of glass and that he wore all times. That was all he had of his beloved Kitty and those were his most valuable possessions.

All the time he had been in Minas Tirith, since Aragorn had been crowned until he had married Arwen, it had been an ordeal for the elf. Seeing his friend's joy at being close to his beloved and seeing how they were married had been a frightful wound, so dreadful that any wound that could make a blade of a Morgul sword would not hurt in the least in comparison to the that he felt his heart.

He had been so desolate that his father, King Thranduil, had been sadly astonished. When Legolas, astonishingly, told him in tears everything that had happened between Kitty and him, there had been a long, heavy and painful silence.

Legolas did not know why he had said all this to his father, perhaps it was because he really needed someone to listen to him, he did not even understand why he had dared to show himself weak when he told him CRYING his sad misfortune. But what had been astounding, what's more, unbelievable, had been the reaction of the King of Greenwood. He had listened with a blank expression, but gradually his cold eyes had softened at the sight of his son's great pain, to the degree that he had held him for a long time and had let him vent.

Legolas had not been able to see his face because Thranduil had hidden it, but if he could, he would have been astonished, for the king's eyes were full of tears. Decidedly that had been a touching moment, full of pain, desolation, anguish, and despair at the lost hope of a life full of joy and love with his beloved Kitty.

One more thing that had astonished Legolas was that his father had not forced him back to Greenwood. However, the Elf-prince had returned mostly because of duty, although it had only been for a brief season and then he had gone to Ithilien. His father, in his own way, had asked him to stay because he feared that Legolas would end up fading, but he had not succeeded, so realizing that the only thing that would happen would be that his son would end up hating him, decided to let him go. And so, for twelve years, which for Legolas had been of endless torment, he had lived in Ithilien faithfully fulfilling what he had promised.

Once he finished checking that the plants that had just been planted were healthy and growing well, Legolas decided to sleep. He did not need to, his body was full of strength, but his Fëa doubled with weakness. Sleeping was his refuge because sometimes he could dream that his Kitty was by his side, and by then they had been twelve years of happy marriage, while Lockheed would be at his side to watch over his dream.

* * *

He was going to lie down when he felt the presence of someone, and almost immediately, Lockheed growled. From the trees appeared an elf of tall stature, long black hair like a crow's wing, white flawless skin and slightly shinny, gray eyes and gallant bearing. He wore a sword forged according to the Elvish arts and a bow with his quiver full of arrows.

"Elrohir" murmured Legolas in a bad mood

"Do not be angry Thranduillon" he answered quietly "we have a visit"

Legolas tilted his head confused. Who would it be?

"It's Estel," said the black-haired elf.

Hearing it, Legolas jumped to his feet and hurried to the entrance to the small town of elves that was being built. Perhaps Legolas was deeply depressed, but Aragorn was his closest friend.

* * *

All along the way, Kitty had been growing more and more anxious. She could not wait any longer. However, she also spent pleasant and joyful moments in the company of Aragorn and his family. Eldarion was astonished that whatever his father told him was true, he could scarcely believe that Kitty could pass through whatever the child put in front of her to prove if she could really do it.

Many times, Aragorn and Arwen had told him that was enough, but Kitty humored the child and spent a good time playing and talking with Eldarion. She had also gained Arwen's confidence, and the little friendship between Aragorn and Kitty during the _'War of the Ring'_ was greatly increased. The former Ranger had not changed much in his way of being, and what had changed had been for the better. Maybe his family had a lot to do with that change, especially that angelic being named Arwen.

* * *

"Brother! What a pleasure to see you again! "Kitty heard that an _ellon_ greeted Aragorn effusively.

"Me too, my brother. Where is Elrohir? "

"He went to warn Thranduillon of your visit"

Rapid footsteps were heard.

"Hello, little one!" The _ellon's_ happy voice was heard.

"Hello Uncle Elladan" Eldarion's voice answered cheerfully " _Ada_ and _Nanna_ bring a surprise"

"Hush Eldarion!" Said Arwen's voice at that moment "the surprises do not tell!"

"But dear sister, why not know it at once?" Asked between reproach and joke the voice of the so-called Elladan

"Because the surprise is for Thranduillon"

"Oh! And you did not bring me anything, sister? "

There was nothing more the sound of a soft blow.

"Hey! It's not fair! After all, I'm your brother and not Thranduillon! "

Kitty was dying to see what was happening, but Aragorn had told her to wait behind the horses.

Finally, she heard the voice she had longed to hear for so many months.

"Aragorn"

* * *

" _Mellon nín_ , I brought you a surprise," Aragorn said, smiling mysteriously at him.

Legolas frowned and looked at Arwen and then at Eldarion. The little boy was about to speak, but Arwen hushed him softly. But that was not what surprised him, it was Lockheed's attitude.

The little dragon who was almost always either sitting on his shoulder or flying to his side, suddenly his reptilian eyes opened wide showing an utter astonishment and began to look franticly around them.

"What is it, Lockheed?" Legolas asked.

Suddenly, the little dragon flew at full speed behind the horses. There was a cheerful laugh and a voice that made Legolas' heart stop for a moment.

"What a pleasure to see you again, friend Lockheed!"

And to the unheard-of astonishment of Legolas, out of the horses appeared ... Kitty with Lockheed sitting on her shoulder.

* * *

The elf stared at her like one who sees visions. It was not possible! His Kitty had been crushed dead in a tunnel twelve years ago! For a week, they had searched for her body and had never found it. Even Gimli being an expert on excavations and landslides had failed to locate her. All they had found was the corpse of a horrible spider reminiscent of a human, and which, according to Lockheed, had been Avalanche; Kitty's katana and Lockheed himself who was badly wounded. So, no, she could not be his Kitty. Kitty was dead and he would never see her again, and yet that space that was missing in his Fëa, that half of his Fëa that had been cruelly torn twelve years before, seemed suddenly to fill that lonely space and his Fëa screamed that this woman was his Kitty, his beloved Kitty.

However, his mind seemed to refuse to believe that what he saw was real. But all doubt disappeared when suddenly he felt her embrace with force and crashed her lips with his kissing him with an overflowing passion full of happiness and relief.

"Legolas ... _Aisuru_ ... I love you!" Said the young woman crying

* * *

As if from a dream snapped, Legolas blinked a couple of times and saw her. The young woman cried with joy and happiness, her hazel eyes gleamed and ... what finally convinced him was that he saw her Fëa shining with an intensity that he had never seen and that it had a very peculiar color and shape, and that he had only seen in a person

"Kitty!" He finally cried, returning the hug and showering her face with kisses. "Kitty! _Meleth nín_! You're alive! "He lifted her up in his arms and took several turns with her as he cried and laughed just as she "you are alive! "Said utterly astonished" but how is it possible? Am I not dreaming? "

"No _Aisuru_ , you are not dreaming," Kitty said, kissing him tenderly.

Legolas stared at her for a moment and kissed her passionately as he hugged her tightly.

"Yes ... it's you," he murmured against her lips.

* * *

Aragorn and Arwen had seen everything smiling while the other two elves and the boy had all seen in astonishment. After that, Aragorn and the others had gone away to give privacy to the two lovers who, after twelve years, met again.

* * *

Kitty had told everything to Legolas in the most detailed way possible everything that had happened on Earth and how it was that for him had been twelve years, for her had been twelve months.

The elf was amazed to know that the Professor had been a close friend of Lady Galadriel and that she had warned him about the danger that loomed over the X-Men and how everything had been fulfilled just as she had predicted. No doubt the power of the _Lady of the Light_ was great.

He had also been stunned by the ability that Emma Frost had shown to get Kitty out of Middle-Earth with that device called _'Cerebro'_ , as well as the fact that her mind was the one who had traveled to Middle-Earth while her body was on Earth. The power of that mutant named Charles Xavier could well rival any of the _Maiar_.

He had been outraged to know the selfish decision that had taken the five 'friends' of Kitty by hiding the truth and still try to force her mind to forget everything. He had been touched to the core by Kitty saying that only the phrase _'Kitty, meleth nín ... le melin'_ was the one that had kept the memory alive.

He thanked Erú and the Válar with all his elf heart for the gift of foresight of Lady Galadriel and the fact that she gave Kitty that beautiful necklace called _'Rín-oi emel'_ and which Kitty wore at that moment. As well as the fact that the Professor was alive and would have managed to send her this time also her body back to Middle-Earth.

" _Meleth nín_ , I beg you never to go again," Legolas would say as he caressed her face tenderly and looked pleading "I beg you not to do it again because I could not bear it again"

The two, elf and mutant, had moved away from the place and had withdrawn to a clearing of the forest within the nascent kingdom that Legolas had founded in Ithilien.

Kitty gave him a soft kiss.

"Never again" he said "that's why I asked the Professor to send me here with my body this time. In fact, I no longer have any way to return to Earth, and even if I could, my mind would not be the same again. On the other hand, I could not live without you "

"You cannot go back?" He asked in surprise and at the same time with secret joy

Kitty shook her head.

"No," she said, "I cannot. But I do not care, remember that I told you that Earth was no longer my home-realm? Now it's Middle-Earth, Middle-Earth is my home-realm and it always will be until the end of my days "

Legolas hugged her tightly as his eyes filled with tears. His Kitty had made the final choice: to stay in Middle-Earth forever. His Fëa suddenly trembled. True, Kitty had decided to live in Middle-Earth, but ... would she still be willing to marry him? After all what she lived?

"What is it, _Aisuru_?" She asked softly, seeing his face "what troubles you?"

Legolas swallowed hard.

"You still wear my necklace," Kitty said suddenly, seeing that Legolas wore the necklace with the crystal swan pendant

"How to stop using the pledge of love that gave me the most beautiful maiden of Middle-Earth?" He replied tenderly giving her a kiss

Kitty giggled as she blushed.

"What are you worried about, Legolas?"

The elf swallowed hard. He had already asked the same question twelve years ago, but twelve years ago everything that had happened had not happened. Would things have changed? He took her hands and finally, after taking a deep breath and making an effort stuck his deep blue eyes into hers hazel colored and said,

"Would you still like to live here in Ithilien? Would you still be willing to have me as I would? " He asked, blushing intensely in his ears.

Kitty laughed.

"But Legolas!" She said in a tone of sweet reproach, "I returned to Middle-Earth only for you. You're the reason I came back. Of course, I agree to live here in Ithilien and marry you "

* * *

 **Let's take a breath and relax ... Kitty and Legolas have reunited again, but ... that's not all because the conclusion is still missing.**

 **Waiting for your reviews, guys!**


	47. What happened with Kitty?

**Hi people!**

 **I am very happy to have received several reviews in the last chapter. Thanks to all who reviewed.**

 **Before the last chapter of this crossover begins and it will also be the conclusion of what happened with Kitty, I will answer your question haljordan123.**

 **Yes, I have plans to write a new story, however, most likely not be about the universe of 'The Hobbit' movies, although of course, my decision may change. I'm still thinking of a reasonable sketch in case of doing a crossover with 'The Hobbit' films.**

 **The plan that I have for the moment and which is still only a sketch, is to do a second part of this crossover. I think back to the fact that Apocalypse is also Morgoth's servant and since Sauron has been defeated in Middle-Earth and Apocalypse has no chance on Earth because he has already been defeated by the mutants, meaning the X-Men, Apocalypse will decide that perhaps conquer Middle-Earth was not such a bad idea after all. Of deciding for this story, chances are that this time more X-Men appeared as well as Magneto and his Brotherhood, there would also be romance and everything (or almost everything) would happen in Válinor and, mainly, Middle-Earth. But ... first I have to gather all the necessary elements to create a reasonably good and interesting plot.**

 **So, it might take a little time for the next crossover. I will also add that your ideas (mainly for the second crossover option) will be of great help to me.**

 **Mmmm ... what else? Ah yes! Since Kitty is native to the realm of the Earth, she grows old at the pace she would on Earth, that is, she ages much slower than anyone. Remember that what for Middle-Earth is a year, for Earth is a month.**

 **Mmmm ... what else? I think nothing more ... for the moment. Now, let's start the last chapter of this crossover ...!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 47: What happened with Kitty?**_

 _Nine years later on Earth. 108 years later in Middle-Earth._

The Professor was very surprised to enter his study. Ever since Kitty returned to Middle-Earth nine years ago, hardly anyone entered his studio except for Ororo and, occasionally, Emma. He also had sporadic visits from Magneto with whom, on those occasions, he played interesting and long chess matches as in the past.

Magneto and Mystique had remembered some things and situations that had happened when they had met Lady Galadriel so many years ago, and for some strange reason, the words spoken by the _Lady of the Light_ continued to make a dent in their hearts. It is perhaps the main reason, along with the fact that now more than ever the mutants were in danger all over Earth, that Magneto was still an ally of the X-Men.

But even if Ororo, Emma and Magneto came to his study, they never did so often with what Kitty used to do, so when the Professor entered his studio he was very surprised that he was not alone and, moreover, he was surprised to see the person who was comfortably reclining in an armchair, feet up, reading a book. On the other side were two books.

* * *

"Logan" greeted him "I never imagined that I would see you here and even less that you would be reading"

Logan looked up from the book. The comment was not very amiable, but it was the truth, Logan had never been affectionate to literature and, in general, to the arts.

"What do you read?" Asked the Professor as he approached

Logan got up and showed him the book. The Professor was even more surprised. It was one of his collection books of Tolkien's work, to be exact _: 'The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King'_. The Professor never imagined that Logan read and still less that type of literature and, behold, that apparently had read the complete trilogy since in the next table were the first two volumes of the trilogy.

"The truth, Charles, _Thumbelina_ turned out to be a much more skilled and brave warrior than anyone could imagine," said the mutant

The Professor tilted his head confused. What did he mean? Shortly after Kitty returned to Middle-Earth, he had read the entire trilogy for the fifty-fifth time time and found nothing, absolutely nothing different. In fact, if he had not sent her to Middle-Earth himself and had seen a couple of glimpses when he had spoken to her telepathically, he would not have believed that Kitty had been in Middle-Earth during the _'War of the Ring'_ '.

"Yes, I was surprised too, Charles," said Logan when he saw his face. "But believe me, it's all here," he said, pointing to the book in his hand. "You should read it so you'll know everything _Thumbelina_ did." He chuckled " Who, moreover, was the luckiest of us all. The truth, I think she earned it by heart, especially that of confronting that guy of Eye of Fire and his psychopaths friends ... was not anything"

"What do you mean, Logan?" Asked the Professor without understanding.

"Have not you read the books?" Asked Logan in surprise.

"No, not since Kitty left"

Logan put the third book of the _Lord of the Rings_ trilogy in his hands.

"I recommend you read the whole trilogy, but above all ... the end. It is very interesting what happened to _Thumbelina_ "

With that said, he quietly walked out of the studio with his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

The Professor frowned in surprise. He had never re-read his _"Lord of the Rings"_ collection books because they reminded him of Kitty. And although he had come to hear from her, for some strange miracle was that from time to time he had managed to communicate with her through Cerebro, he preferred not to know anything else.

All he knew was that the last time he'd read the trilogy, less than nine years ago, nothing new and different appeared. But behold, according to Logan, in the books was written all that Kitty had done. Would it be possible? But how?

He was going to start reading the trilogy from the beginning, but remembered that Logan had told him that the ending was very interesting, especially since Kitty had been the luckiest of all the mutants. Had he said it because Kitty had married Legolas? But the Professor already knew it, he had congratulated her telepathically and sent his congratulations to Legolas. In fact, that had been the first time he had been able to contact her.

Of course, during those nine years, he had never been in contact with her as he used to be with Lady Galadriel through her _Mirror_ , but he had had the opportunity to talk to her even for a few minutes. Although it had to be added that, over time, this became more and more difficult and the last few days had never been able to find her telepathically. So, his curiosity took the best of him and opened the book in the last pages. As he was reading, his eyes were opening wide. He did not even finish reading the last lines. Dropping the book, he hurried to Cerebro. Maybe he could still reach her to say goodbye to her ... forever.

* * *

The Professor locked himself in Cerebro so that nothing and nobody could interrupt him. Considering what he had read, he would have to make use of all his telepathic power, as well as Cerebro, and he had to hurry if he wanted to catch up with Kitty for the last time, even for a couple of minutes.

He immediately concentrated and remembered what he had read. It took more than ever to find Kitty, but he finally got it.

* * *

"Kitty!" He telepathically called loudly.

After a few seconds, he heard the voice of his former student and X-Men.

"Professor!"

"How are you Kitty?"

"Excited! I never thought that being a descendant of the two Blue Wizards had so many benefits "

The Professor smiled. When Kitty told him several years ago that the mutants were descendants of the two _Ishtari_ known as the two _'Blue Wizards'_ who had mysteriously disappeared in the East, had hardly believed it. Who would you say so that mutants would be indirect descendants of _Ishtari_! He could not imagine what that would mean in Middle-Earth, but it certainly had many benefits.

"Kitty ...!" He called. But no one answered "Kitty ...!" He called with more force

After a few minutes, Kitty's voice echoed in his ears, but more and more distant, it seemed to be an echo.

"Excuse me Professor, I was talking to Legolas"

"Oh! Greet him for me. Tell him I would have loved to meet him in person "

"Professor ... I cannot hear you. Your voice is fading "

"Tell him I would have loved to meet him and I send him a greeting" repeated the Professor almost shouting telepathically

He heard Kitty giggled, but her giggle was heard more and more distant. Her voice was no longer heard except as an echo that was fading ever faster.

"He says that he also sends greetings and that it would have been a privilege for him to meet you in person" came the voice of Kitty as an echo to his ears after several minutes "I'm leaving Professor! Good bye! I'm going to miss you a lot! Greetings to all and tell all the X-Men that I love them! "

The last words were scarcely heard by the Professor, whose eyes filled with tears. It was the last time, the final farewell of one of his dearest and closest students and friend.

"Good bye Kitty! Good luck! "He shouted with all his might. Suddenly a thought came to mind and making use of all its concentration and mutant skill, as well as the power of Cerebro, shouted again, "Send greetings to Galadriel for me!"

A fading echo hit his ears. It was Kitty's laughter and the last word he would ever hear from her:

"Okay!"

* * *

 **And here's the end of this crossover.**

 **I want to thank all the readers of this story, you have been the reason why I kept writing until the end. At the beginning of this story, I was not sure if I would be able to finish it, since the art of writing is not my strong point, just as English is not my native language. But it has been thanks to all of you why I have managed to conclude this crossover that I think is reasonably good.**

 **My special thanks to Steve993 who through his reviews not only encouraged me to keep writing, but also because they were a compass for this story. Thank you Steve993!**

 **And now ... I think it's time to say goodbye, but not like Professor Charles Xavier with Kitty. This will be a momentary farewell, at the end of sketch a reasonably good plot for the continuation of this crossover or, in case it fails to put together a good one, then write one in the universe of the films of 'The Hobbit'.**

 **Before beginning this chapter, I mentioned some of the ideas that I already have written to write another crossover that was the second part of this one. If any of the readers of this story has ideas, they will be very welcome.**

 **And ... see you later and hope to see you soon!**


	48. Announcement

**A greeting to all readers of this crossover!**

 **I would like to make a small announcement.**

 **The new crossover is already in the process of being written and posted. This will deal with how Lady Galadriel and Charles Xavier met.**

 **I will add that in the introduction there are a couple of ... warnings for all who want to read this new crossover.**

 **I also want to add that while this one is posted and written, I am working on the sequel to 'Mutants in Middle-Earth' which will be named 'Mutants in Middle-Earth: a new Shadow arises', but for the moment I completed the sketch of this one that I will be posting.**

 **Your revisions will always be very welcome, I just want to remind you that I am new to the art of writing and that English is not my native language.**

 **And ... I hope this new crossover is reasonably good.**

 **See you!**

 **Ah yes! The title of the new crossover is: 'Mutants in Middle-Earth: the beginning'.**


	49. Announcement 2

**Hi people… again!**

 **It has passed a while since the last time I wrote. There have been many things to do and a couple of situations. Well, never mind because that's not the point of this announcement.**

 **In the last chapter of the first stallment of the trilogy 'Mutants in Middle-Earth: The Beginning'; I announced that I was working in two stories. One is the last stallment of the trilogy 'Mutants in Middle-Earth'. The name of this last stallment would be 'Mutants in Middle-Earth: A New Shadow Arises'. So, in few words this trilogy would be: 'Mutants in Middle-Earth: The Beginning'; 'Mutants in Middle-Earth: The War of the Ring'; and the one in what I'm still working on: 'Mutants in Middle-Earth: A New Shadow Arises'. As soon as I have chapters enough, I'll start uploading this story too.**

 **Also, I talked about a story in which Laura Kinney AKA X-23 would be the main character. This story would start in Gondolin and would talk about, among other things, how she and Lord Glorfindel met and how they fell in love. Also, it would tell the role Laura played while Gondolin was in safe and during the siege.**

 **The story of Laura wouldn't just end with the destruction of Gondolin, but it would tell her adventures, misfortunes, tortures in Mordor, friendships she forged, events extremely important in Middle-Earth's history in which she had a lot to do, the people who met her and who changed her life as well as she changed them and the whole thing. It would tell her story throughout the Three Ages and the first years of the Fourth Age.**

 **Obviously, this story would be divided in different… 'books'. I'm already uploading the first chapters of the first part of this ambitious and huge project. The crossover's name is: 'The story never told before: The Wandering Star of Gondolin'. I must tell that depending of the response of the audience, I'll continue with the project until I finish it completely, or I'll just finish this first 'book'; because that's a fact, despite the response of the audience, I'll finish this first 'book' because I hate leaving unfinished the stories.**

 **So… to every person who read this new crossover, hope is good enough. As always, before starting the story, there are a couple of warnings, just for you to know what's going on before starting to read.**

 **Hope to see you over there!**


	50. Announcement 3

Hello everyone!

This little announcement is to announce (duh! obviously), that the third part of the trilogy _'Mutants in Middle-Earth: A New Shadow Arises'_ , has been started to upload.

I have to say that this will be moving slowly because lately I no longer have the time I had before and, therefore, I do not have enough time to write and do everything I have to do. Before reading it, I invite all readers to read the warnings that I wrote before the prologue.

I hope that this last part reaches the height of the other two prequels. Wish me that the Muse inspires me and that I have more time. At the moment I have only uploaded the prologue, but I hope to upload at least the first chapter soon.


End file.
